Rowdyruff Boys Z: Season 2
by w-20
Summary: Aqui esta, la segunda parte de la historia, los RRBZ tendrán nuevas aventuras, junto con las PPGZ también, similar al Season 1, espero que los lean y los disfruten mucho. Post:Es necesario haber leido y COMENTADO la primera parte para entender
1. episodio 21, parte 1

**Aqui esta, despues de un tiempo largo de espera, la segunda parte de la historia continua, ahora con más acción y diversión similar a la primera parte, ojala que sea de su agrado porque, qué será lo que se vendrá, eso deberán averiguarlo, y para comenzar dos nuevos episodios, disfrutenlos mucho y comenten**

21.A.-La vacuna

La ciudad de Tokio ha estado siendo protegida de todos los villanos, gracias a las Powerpuff Girls Z, pero ahora ellas tenían una competencia de héroes, porque la ciudad de Tokio tenía otros héroes, se trataban de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, quienes obtenieron nuevos poderes y luchan contra los villanos y resuelven los problemas ocasionados por el polvo negro que misteriosamente regresó. Los RRBZ están luchando por el bien, sin embargo no querían trabajar junto con las PPGZ por alguna razón desconocida. Momotaro Akamatsu (Ultra Brick), Miyashiro Gotobatsu (Dashing Boomer) y Kaoretsu Matsumoto (Fortified Butch) viven como chicos normales y peleando como grandes héroes para proteger la ciudad de Tokio; y ahora la historia continúa.

En una mañana en la casa de la señora Sarah Kimura; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se levantaron de sus camas, se asearon y bajaron a tomar sus desayunos, la señora se les acercó.-Buenos días, chicos-dijo la señora contenta.-Buenos días, señora Sarah-dijeron los chicos mientras tomaban asiento y tomaban sus desayunos.-Chicos, quisiera saber si todos ustedes ya se hicieron lo que les dije-dijo la señora.-Por supuesto-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, pero Momotaro estaba un poco nervioso con lo que escuchó.-Pues… yo…-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-¿Momotaro?¿no lo hiciste?¿verdad?-dijo la señora, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se fijaron en Momotaro.-Momotaro, no es justo que tú no lo hiciste-dijo Miyashiro.-Es cierto, Miyashiro y yo lo hicimos ¿y tú no?-dijo Kaoretsu. Todos estaban muy preocupados por el comportamiento de Momotaro, ya que él se encontraba muy preocupado.-Momotaro, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?-dijo la señora un poco preocupada.-Es porque…-dijo Momotaro un poco nervioso.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Miyashiro un poco confundido.-¿Sucede algo?-dijo Kaoretsu un poco confundido. Momotaro estaba muy nervioso, luego tomo una pequeña respiración ydecidió hablar.-¡Le tengo miedo a las inyecciones!-dijo Momotaro muy triste. Todos los demás estaban muy confundidos por lo que dijo.-Pero Momotaro, es necesario que hagas tu vacuna, todos los chicos como tú ya se lo hicieron para prevenir alguna enfermedad-dijo la señora.-Es increíble que nuestro líder le tenga miedo a algo inofensivo-dijo Kaoretsu burlándose, Momotaro se molestó un poco al oír eso.-¿Inofensivo?, la vacuna es como una puñalada pequeña!-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Como sea, yo pienso que será mejor que lo hagas por tu bien-dijo Miyashiro.-Es verdad, Momotaro, prométeme que harás tu vacuna hoy-dijo la señora. Todos los demás miraban a Momotaro, Momotaro se fijó que todos lo veían un poco preocupados e inclinó su cabeza rendido.-De acuerdo, lo haré-dijo Momotaro un poco triste.

Mas tarde, Momotaro caminaba por la ciudad un poco preocupado, se dirigía a algún lugar.-No puedo creer que tenga que hacerme una vacuna, le tengo mucho miedo y además escuché que algunos chicos les dolían mucho y no podían sentarse debido al dolor-dijo Momotaro muy preocupado. Pero luego, Momotaro no se dio cuenta que un poco de polvo negro estaba escondido en un callejón y al parecer escuchó lo que dijo.-¿Con que ese niño le tiene miedo a las vacunas? Pues bien, es el momento en que yo le de a ese chico un gran susto-dijo el polvo negro mientras siguió a Momotaro.

Momotaro seguía caminando, pero luego vio a alguien en su camino, era Momoko, ella también se dio cuenta de su presencia.-Hola Momotaro-dijo Momoko moviendo su mano.-Hola Momoko-dijo Momotaro un poco triste, Momoko se dio cuenta de su estado.-Momotaro, ¿te pasa algo malo?-dijo Momoko.-Nada, sólo que tengo que hacerme mi vacuna-dijo Momotaro en su estado, Momoko se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo.-¿Dijiste una vacuna?-dijo Momoko un poco preocupada.-¿Y ahora qué te sucede?-dijo Momotaro al ver a Momoko un poco asustada.-Pues que a mí me da miedo las vacunas, cuando fui a la farmacia a comprar unas medicinas para mi hermanita, escuché un grito de un chico que recibió su vacuna, me dio mucho miedo al escuchar eso, estaba muy, muy asustada-dijo Momoko mientras se imaginó con lo que dijo, Momotaro estaba un poco más asustado al oír eso pero luego se tranquilizó.-No importa, no voy a huir por algo como eso, no soy un cobarde, voy a hacer mi vacuna sí o sí-dijo Momotaro tratando de llenarse de valor, luego se fue dejando atrás a Momoko.-Espero que sepa lo que hace-dijo Momoko un poco preocupada. El polvo negro que seguía a Momotaro continuó siguiendolo sin que él se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Finalmente, Momotaro llegó a una farmacia e ingresó adentro, luego se sentó en donde muchos clientes habían venido a recibir sus vacunas también. Momotaro se sentó y espero su turno.-_"Muy bien, no hay que temer, es sólo una inyección, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?"_-pensó Momotaro tratando de estar tranquilo. Afuera por una ventana, el polvo negro que siguió a Momotaro veía su estado.-Ese chico va a recibir una inyección que jamás olvidará-dijo el polvo negro mientras se reía un poco.

Después de varios clientes, llegó el turno de Momotaro.-El siguiente por favor-dijo la voz de una mujer, Momotaro se asustó un poco al saber que era el siguiente.-Bueno, aquí voy-dijo Momotaro un poco nervioso y entró a la habitación. Adentro, había una enfermera quién le sonrío a Momotaro.-¿Es tu primera inyección, niño?-dijo la enfermera sonriéndole, Momotaro estaba un poco sonrojado al verla.-_"Vaya, ella es muy linda"_-pensó Momotaro un poco enamorado.-Pues bien, siéntate, es hora de tu inyección-dijo la enfermera, Momotaro volvió a la realidad al escuchar eso.-¿Eh? sí, esta bien-dijo Momotaro y tomó asiento, la enfermera preparaba algo y buscaba la jeringa, en ese momento el polvo negro vio una jeringa en una mesa.-Pues bien, es hora de que empiece la operación llamada la aniquilación del chico pelirrojo-dijo el polvo negro y luego soltó unas pequeñas partículas negras e infectó la jeringa con esos.-Bien, dejaré que te encargues de ese niño, has que reciba el mayor susto de su vida-dijo el polvo negro sonriendo malvadamente y se retiró.

Momotaro estaba un poco preocupado mientras esperaba sentado, la enfermera encontró la jeringa la cual fue infectada por partículas negras. Luego la enfermera se acercó a Momotaro, quién vio la jeringa en la mano de la enfermera.-Bien, niño ya tengo listo la jeringa para tu vacuna-dijo la enfermera sonriéndole muy encantadora, Momotaro estaba un poco nervioso pero luego vio algo diferente, la enfermera parecía encantadora al principio pero luego puso una cara asesina.-¡¡Esto no te dolerá un poco, te dolerá mucho!!¡¡Jajaja!!-dijo la enfermera mientras le enseñaba la jeringa con una cara y voz asesina, Momotaro estaba muy traumatizado cómicamente y gritó de susto.-¡¡Aaaahh!!¡¡No no no, no quiero que me inyecten!!-gritó Momotaro muy asustado mientras intentó huir pero algo le detuvo la mano, era la enfermera pero ya era normal, Momotaro tuvo una pequeña confusión pero ya regresó a la realidad.-Niño, tranquilízate, es sólo un pequeño piquete, no dolerá mucho-dijo la enfermera tratando de calmarlo, Momotaro dio un suspiro de alivio.-Bueno, si usted me lo dice de esa manera-dijo Momotaro aliviado con su mano izquierda en su pecho.

Momotaro se sentó y se preparaba para su vacuna.-Muy bien, aquí vamos-dijo la enfermera mientras tomó la jeringa y se preparaba a vacunar a Momotaro, Momotaro estaba un poco nervioso pero en ese momento detectó aura negra muy cerca de él.-¡Aura negra!-dijo Momotaro dándose cuenta de su presencia, y se fijó que la jeringa emitía aura negra, la enfermera estaba a punto de inyectar a Momotaro pero él golpea la jeringa lanzándolo a un lado, la enfermera estaba sorprendida de lo que hizo Momotaro.-Niño, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo la enfermera.-Lo siento pero es muy difícil de explicárselo...-dijo Momotaro pero fue interrumpido por una voz.-¿Cómo te atrevez a rechazar tu inyección y aún golpearme de esa manera?-dijo la voz, Momotaro y la enfermera lo escucharon y trataban de saber de dónde venía.-¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo la enfermera muy preocupada, luego ellos se dieron cuenta que la jeringa estaba hablando y comenzó a volar.-Eres un niño malcriado, vas a inyectarte lo quieras o no!-dijo la jeringa y comenzó a transformarse mientras emitía aura negra. La jeringa se había convertido en un hombre jeringa que en sus manos tenía varías jeringas, la enfermera dio un grito de susto y se desmayó, Momotaro la detuvo a tiempo.-Enfermera!-dijo Momotaro y la recostó en un asiento y luego se fijó en el hombre jeringa.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le preguntó Momotaro.-Lo que vine a hacer, voy a darte un gran pinchazo!-dijo el hombre jeringa mientras le lanzó unas jeringas a Momotaro, Momotaro lo esquivó a tiempo y salió corriendo un poco asustado, el hombre jeringa comenzó a perseguirlo, los otros pacientes se asustaron al ver al hombre jeringa persiguiendo a Momotaro hasta la salida de la farmacia.

Afuera, Momotaro logró perder al hombre jeringa y se escondió en un callejón.-Nunca pensé que una jeringa sería mi gran problema, pero veo que tendré que afrontarlo-dijo Momotaro cansado, el hombre jeringa seguía buscando Momotaro.-¿Dónde estas niño?, debes inyectarte!-dijo el hombre jeringa en voz alta mientras seguía buscandolo.-Pues bien, es hora de detenerlo ahora!-dijo Momotaro un poco serio, luego tocó su reloj y se transformó en su forma RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

Brick salió volando hacia el hombre jeringa hasta encontrarlo.-Oye, nariz puntuda, es hora de tu paliza!-dijo Brick señalándolo, el hombre jeringa se dio cuenta de su presencia.-¡Eres tú, el niño miedoso que no quiere inyectarse!-dijo el hombre jeringa en voz alta, Brick casi se caía al escuchar eso.-Oye, ¿cómo me descubriste?-dijo Momotaro confundido cómicamente.-Te puedes cambiar la ropa, pero no tu olor apestoso-dijo el hombre jeringa, Brick se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se olió, y en verdad apestaba un poco.-Mierda! Debí haberme tomado una ducha antes de salir de casa-dijo Brick un poco triste.-Prepárate, aquí te va tus inyecciones!-dijo el hombre jeringa mientras le lanzó más jeringas, Brick los esquivó.-No me derrotarás con lo mismo-dijo Brick seguro.

Luego, Brick comenzó a contraatacar.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick mientras atacaba con pequeñas bolas de fuego de su cerbatana, el hombre jeringa los esquivaba muy fácilmente.-Niño ingenuo, eres muy lento-dijo el hombre jeringa burlándose de Brick.-No me subestimes, ahora sí va en serio-dijo Brick un poco molesto y preparó su cerbatana para hacer su otro ataque.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick mientras usó su cerbatana como una pequeña katana contra el hombre jeringa pero en un segundo el hombre jeringa desapareció.-¿Dónde esta? ese sujeto es muy rápido, no pude atacarlo-dijo Brick sorprendido, luego aterrizó y comenzó a buscarlo.

-¿A dónde se fue?-dijo Brick mirando de un lado a otro, en ese momento el hombre jeringa estaba detrás de Brick mientras sacó una pequeña jeringa en su mano izquierda.-No deberías dejar a tu enemigo detrás de ti por mucho tiempo-dijo el hombre jeringa mientras se preparaba para hacer algo, Brick se dio cuenta que el hombre jeringa estaba detrás de él.-¡Técnica secreta del dolor…!-dijo el hombre jeringa mientras se dirigía hacía el trasero de Brick, Brick se dio cuenta de eso pero luego sintió algo y puso una cara de dolor; había una pequeña jeringa en la parte izquierda de su trasero. Al sentir eso, Brick salió disparado mientras gritó de mucho dolor.-¡Pinchazo de la muerte!-dijo el hombre jeringa. Brick estaba en el aire sobándose su trasero con su mano izquierda muy adolorido.-Creo que fue una buena técnica, soy un genio-dijo el hombre jeringa sintiéndose orgulloso.-¡Maldito! ¡Eso fue muy doloroso y humillante, voy a derrotarte ahora!-gritó Brick muy enojado con gotas de lágrimas en sus ojos cómicamente y preparó su cerbatana para atacarlo nuevamente.

Brick se dirigió contra el hombre jeringa a toda velocidad, pero el hombre jeringa quería decirle algo.-Oye niño, espera un momento!-dijo el hombre jeringa en voz alta, Brick se detuvo al escuchar eso.-¿Qué pasa?¿vas a rendirte?-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Dime una cosa, ¿te sigue doliendo la inyección que te dí?-dijo el hombre jeringa, Brick se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Pues… no, ya no me duele mucho-dijo Brick al darse cuenta.-¿Ves? Es sólo un dolor temporal, creo que mi trabajo terminó-dijo el hombre jeringa, Brick se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Oye sspera, ¿sólo querías enseñarme a superar mi miedo por las inyecciones?-dijo Brick un poco confundido.-Por supuesto, mi deber es sólo enseñar a todos los chicos que las inyecciones no son tan malas como ellos creen-dijo el hombre jeringa.-Pues… creo que te debo… las gracias-dijo Brick rascándose su cabeza con su mano derecha tratando de entender lo que le dijo.-No hay problema, y como fuiste el primer chico en afrontar su miedo y resistir a mi técnica secreta del dolor, te nombraré… mi pupilo número uno-dijo el hombre jeringa. Brick estaba confundido cómicamente al escuchar eso.-¿Su pupilo número uno? pues eso significa que no eres malvado-dijo Brick un poco confundido.-Así es, de ahora en adelante me puedes llamar... Syringe-sensei-dijo el hombre jeringa sintiendose muy orgulloso.-Creo que es un nombre muy exagerado para alguien como usted-dijo Brick en voz baja con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Mas tarde, Brick y el hombre jeringa estaban hablando muy tranquilos.-Pues bien, mi pupilo número uno, creo que ya debo irme-dijo Syringe-sensei.-¿Irse?, ¿a dónde?-dijo Brick.-A cualquier parte, hay muchos chicos y chicas en todo el mundo que deben ser enseñados a superar sus miedos sobre las inyecciones y es mi gran deber enseñarles-dijo Syringe-sensei.-Pues, le deseo mucha suerte con eso-dijo Brick dándole la mano.-Pues es bueno que haya tenido mi primer pupilo, nos vemos muy pronto, adiós-dijo Syringe-sensei mientras se retiro corriendo, Brick sólo lo observaba retirándose.-Pues es increíble que una jeringa me haya enseñado a superar mi miedo a las inyecciones de manera muy extraña-dijo Brick contento pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Pero eso significa… que debo hacer mi vacuna nuevamente-dijo Brick nervioso.

Mas tarde, Momotaro estaba en la farmacia nuevamente y le tocó su turno para su inyección de nuevo, la enfermera estaba normal y tranquila también.-Fue muy raro lo que paso, tuve un extraño sueño, pero que bueno que eso pasó-dijo la enfermera aliviada.-Sí claro, es muy normal tener sueños raros-dijo Momotaro riéndose nerviosamente, luego la enfermera se dirigió a Momotaro.-Bien niño, ¿estás listo para tu vacuna?-dijo la enfermera, Momotaro estaba un poco seguro sobre eso.-Por supuesto, adelante-dijo Momotaro y luego se paró y pensaba bajarse los pantalones pero la enfermera lo detuvo.-Oye niño espera, ¿qué haces?-dijo la enfermera sorprendida.-¿No va inyectarme en mi trasero?-dijo Momotaro.-No, este tipo de vacuna lo hacemos en el brazo-dijo la enfermera un poco confundida. Luego la enfermera pasó un poco de alcohol en el brazo derecho de Momotaro, él estaba un poco nervioso con sus ojos cerrados tratando de aguantar el dolor, luego la enfermera le puso su vacuna que duró tres segundos.-¿Ya terminamos?-dijo Momotaro en su estado.-Sí, ya terminamos, eso es todo-dijo la enfermera, Momotaro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Vaya, no dolió mucho-dijo Momotaro aliviado.-¿Ves? una inyección no es muy malo-dijo la enfermera contenta.-Sí, y eso se lo debo a Syringe-sensei-dijo Momotaro tranquilo.-¿Syringe-sensei?-dijo la enfermera un poco confundida al oír eso.-¿Eh? no, nada, sólo bromeaba-dijo Momotaro riendose nerviosamente.

Mas tarde, Momotaro se había retirado de la farmacia, estaba caminando pensativo.-Vaya, si hubiera sabido que las inyecciones que daba esa linda enfermera no eran tan dolorosas, me hubiera hecho mi vacuna primero y así no haber recibido ese gran pinchazo en mi trasero-dijo Momotaro, él seguía caminando.-Pues, Syringe-sensei me enseño una técnica muy rara, pero en fin, pasé un día muy emocionante-dijo Momotaro contento, luego se fue de regreso a su casa muy contento.


	2. episodio 21, parte 2

21.B.-Elementos al límite

Un día, los RRBZ estaban volando sobre la ciudad de Tokio juntos.-Es un buen día para relajarnos como héroes-dijo Brick.-Tú lo has dicho-dijo Boomer.-Pues es bueno que nos relajemos un poco-dijo Butch muy tranquilo. Los RRBZ seguían volando hasta que escucharon un llanto.

-¿Escucharon eso?-dijo Brick.-Sí, parece que viene de abajo, alguien esta llorando-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ se fijaron que había un hombre junto con un equipo de filmación que estaba llorando, los RRBZ se le acercaron, el hombre parecía un director de película.-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-dijo el productor mientras lloraba, los RRBZ estaban un poco confundidos.-Oiga, ¿tiene algún problema?-dijo Butch, el director se dio cuenta de la presencia de los RRBZ.-¿Son los Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijo el director.-Pues, sí lo somos-dijo Brick.-¡¡Gracias por venir!!¡¡Que bueno que vinieron!!-dijo el director lloriqueando de alegría, los RRBZ estaban confundidos cómicamente.-¿Y… para qué?-dijo Brick confundido. El director dejó de llorar y se puso más tranquilo y contento.-Verán niños, soy un gran director de películas, muy reconocido en todo el mundo-dijo el director sintiéndose orgulloso.-No lo conocemos-dijeron los RRBZ, el director quedó en shock cómicamente al escuchar eso.-No digan eso, ¿no me conocen? Soy Steven Spielverstein, el famoso gran director de películas, aquí pueden ver una de mis famosas películas-dijo el director mientras le mostraba un video de una de sus películas, los RRBZ lo miraban.-Vaya, ¿qué le hizo pensar en hacer una película de dinosaurios?-dijo Butch un poco confundido, el video que veían se trataba de dinosaurios enfrentándose entre ellos (parecía una película de Jurasicc Park).

Los RRBZ estaban un poco confundidos por el video que vieron y se fijaron en el director de películas.-En fin, ¿por qué estaba llorando?-dijo Brick.-Verán, estoy haciendo una nueva película, pero lamentablemente mis actores principales se enfermaron-dijo el director mientras les señaló a tres actores que estaban recostados en camillas muy enfermos, los RRBZ estaban un poco confundidos.-¿Qué les pasó?-dijo Boomer.-El problema es que cuando estábamos produciendo una escena, ellos se enfermaron con un resfriado-dijo el director. Luego los RRBZ se dieron cuenta los tres actores tenían ropas similares a las suyas.-Espere, ¿por qué esos actores están vestidos como nosotros?-dijo Brick.-Lo que pasa es que estaba haciendo una película sobre los Rowdyruff Boys Z, ¿qué les parece?-dijo el director. Los RRBZ estaban un poco sorprendidos al escuchar eso.-¿Una película sobre nosotros?-dijeron los RRBZ, el director lo afirmo moviendo su cabeza y luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Lo tengo!, oigan chicos, ¿no les gustaría ser los protagonistas de mi película?-dijo el director muy feliz.-¿Quiere que nosotros actuemos en nuestra propia película?-dijo Brick.-Sí, además con ustedes los efectos serán mas reales, al público le gustará, ¿qué dicen?-dijo el director, los RRBZ estaban pensando un poco inseguros.

Varios días después, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban junto con el profesor Utonium, Ken y peach, todos ellos estaban sentados frente a la televisor.-Escuché que iban a pasar una película muy emocionante en televisión-dijo Momoko un poco interesada.-¿De verdad? Me pregunto qué será-dijo Ken.-Pues será mejor que lo veamos ahora-dijo Peach mientras encendió la televisión.-Yo espero que sea muy interesante-dijo Miyako.-Y yo quiero que valga la pena-dijo Kaoru un poco aburrida.-Tranquilas chicas, van a pasarlo ahora-dijo el profesor.

En la casa de los RRBZ, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban sentados frente al televisor. La señora Sarah, Shun e incluso Silver estaban junto con ellos.-Oigan chicos, ¿es verdad que actuaron en una película sobre ustedes?-dijo Shun. Los chicos estaban un poco desanimados.-Será mejor que lo vean-dijo Momotaro.-Actuaremos pero no sé cómo describirlo-dijo Miyashiro.-Será muy grandioso-dijo Kaoretsu muy desinteresado. Silver aulló con mucha alegría.-Parece que Silver quiere verlos en acción en esa película-dijo la señora y luego encendió el televisor.

En ese momento toda la ciudad de Tokio estaba mirando la película, incluso el grupo de villanos que estaban reunidos en la casa de Mojo jojo. La película comenzó a verse así…

En un pueblo muy lejano, vivían personas muy pacíficas y felices. Pero en ese momento fue atacado por un misterioso sujeto, quién poseía una espada y de un solo movimiento ocasionó enormes destrozos, toda la gente corría de miedo tratando de escapar de esos ataques.-¡¡Es él, Berserk esta aquí!!-gritó uno de los pobladores, el sujeto llamado Berserk estaba vestido con una ropa blanca y movía su espada mientras destruía todo a su paso, estaba acompañado con varios sujetos que le ayudaban a destruir el pueblo también.

Después del ataque de Berserk, algunos pobladores tomados como esclavos y estaban haciendo construcciones para Berserk como una enorme estatua de él mientras lo hombres de Berserk los vigilaban. Los otros pobladores sólo eran prisioneros, entre los prisioneros había un niño muy asustado junto con su padre.-Hijo, escúchame, debes buscar ayuda de los héroes legendarios de los elementos-dijo el padre, el niño se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Pero papá, ¿dónde los encontraré?-dijo el niño.-Escuché que estaban entrenando en el bosque, debes escapar, nuestro pueblo esta en tus manos, ahora ve-dijo el padre, el niño estaba asustado pero entendió lo que le dijo su padre y se escabulló en una pequeña grieta que había en una pared, después de salir, el niño corrió hacía el bosque que se encontraba muy lejos del pueblo, pero no se daba cuenta que uno de los hombres de Berserk lo seguía.

Mientras tanto, en un palacio la cual fue construido por los esclavos, se encontraba Berserk sentado en un trono, pero en ese momento uno de sus hombres se le apareció.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Berserk.-Señor Bersek, uno de sus hombres nos informó que uno de los prisioneros ha escapado y se dirige al bosque-dijo el hombre de Berserk, Berserk se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Al bosque?-dijo Berserk un poco confundido.-Según lo que escuchamos, pretende traer ayuda de unos tales héroes-dijo el hombre de Berserk.-¿Héroes? Ja! Creo saber a quienes va a buscar, eso no me preocupa-dijo Berserk muy confiado.-Pero señor Berserk, ¿está seguro? Esos héroes son los que controlan los elementos…-dijo el hombre de Berserk pero fue interrumpido por Berserk.-Silencio, no me importa quienes se atrevan a enfrentarme, nadie puede conmigo, ¿no es verdad, Lagarto?-dijo Berserk mientras miraba su espada muy confiado.

De vuelta a la realidad, las chicas estaban un poco confusas por lo que veían.-¿Qué clase de película es esa? No lo entiendo-dijo Momoko.-Tranquila Momoko-chan, aún no termina-dijo Miyako.-Pues que sea rápido, porque me estoy aburriendo-dijo Kaoru.-Chicas tranquilas, deben ser pacientes, las películas son así-dijo Peach.

En casa de los chicos, ellos estaban un poco preocupados.-Es increíble que nuestra actuación muy pronta-dijo Momotaro.-Es verdad Momotaro, pero no tuvimos elección, además ya vamos a salir-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Qué diablos? Detesto que nos hayan puesto en una participación atrasada-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Chicos, deberían relajarse, los protagonistas de las películas no siempre aparecen en el inicio de las películas-dijo Shun.

De vuelta a la película, el niño corría lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar al bosque, pero el hombre de Berserk lo seguía también.-_"Lo que escuché fue que esos héroes son capaces de controlar los elementos del planeta, espero que puedan ayudarnos"_-pensó el niño muy preocupado, pero en ese momento escuchó unos pasos que le seguían, estaba muy asustado, al darse la espalda se dio cuenta que era uno de los hombres de Berserk.-Tuviste suerte de escapar, pero no lo suficiente, ahora regresarás de nuevo a dónde perteneces-dijo el hombre de Berserk mientras se acercaba al niño, el niño estaba muy asustado y miraba por todos lados, no sabía qué hacer.-Es inútil, nadie vendrá a ayudarte-dijo el hombre de Berserk riéndose maléficamente y se dirigió contra el niño quien estaba muy asustado.-¡Ayúdenme!-gritó el niño muy asustado.

El hombre de Berserk se dirigió contra el niño pero en ese momento una ráfaga de fuego lo golpeó derrotándolo fácilmente, el niño se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, y se fijó que tres sujetos estaban ahí.-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo el niño un poco confundido. Los tres sujetos eran los RRBZ, pero llevaban algo más que sus ropas, también llevaban grandes capas de sus colores respectivos que cubrían desde sus cuellos hasta sus pies, el niño estaba muy sorprendido.-Nosotros, somos los héroes legendarios-dijo Brick.

De vuelta a la realidad, las chicas estaban confundidas al ver a los RRBZ en esa película.-Son esos chicos, ¿ellos son los protagonistas de esa película?-dijo Momoko. En casa de los chicos, la señora Sarah, Shun y Silver estaban muy asombrados por lo que veían.-Vaya, al fin aparecieron-dijo la señora.-Sí, pero eso no es lo que nosotros esperábamos-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado.

De vuelta a la película, el niño se acercó a los RRBZ.-¿Son los héroes de los elementos?-dijo el niño muy confundido, los RRBZ asintieron.-¡Eso no puede ser, ustedes no son los héroes, los héroes no pueden ser unos enanos!-dijo el niño muy molesto y decepcionado, los RRBZ se molestaron al escuchar eso.-¡No nos llames enanos!-dijeron los RRBZ muy molestos asustando al niño.-El hecho que seamos jóvenes, no quiere decir que seamos enanos-dijo Butch molesto.-Sí, así que no nos subestimes-dijo Boomer.-Además te salvamos la vida-dijo Brick.

De vuelta a la realidad, Kaoru se estaba riendo un poco.-No puedo creerlo, los llamaron enanos, jajaja-dijo Kaoru riéndose mucho. En casa de los chicos, Kaoretsu se encontraba muy enojado.-¿Por qué tuvieron que poner ese dialogo en la película?-dijo Kaoretsu muy enojado.

De vuelta a la película, los RRBZ se acercaron al niño.-¿Qué haces caminando tú solo por aquí?-dijo Brick.-Mi pueblo fue hecho prisionero, me escapé para buscar ayuda de los héroes legendarios para que pudieron salvarlo de Berserk-dijo el niño.-¿Berserk? Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, es ese malvado quién intenta dominar los pueblos de este país-dijo Brick dándose cuenta.-Así es, él es muy poderoso, por favor, ayudennos si son los héroes legendarios-dijo el niño suplicándoles.-Pues con quienes crees que hablas-dijo Brick mientras chasqueó sus dedos de su mano derecha provocando una pequeña chispa eléctrica, el niño estaba muy sorprendido al ver eso.-Pues vamos!-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron, todos ellos se fueron al pueblo.

De vuelta a la realidad, Miyako estaba un poco sorprendida al ver la película.-¿Héroes legendarios?¿Eso significa que los chicos tienen nuevos poderes?-dijo Miyako. En casa de los chicos, Miyashiro se encontraba un poco sonriente.-Bueno, al menos los efectos especiales que pusieron en nuestra película nos hace vernos mejor-dijo Miyashiro.

De vuelta a la película, los pobladores estaban reunidos en frente de Berserk y de sus hombres.-Escuchen pobladores, todos ustedes verán un gran espectáculo, esto les enseñaran a no meterse con el señor Berserk-dijo uno de los hombres de Berserk, los pobladores estaban un poco asustados al oír eso, luego los pobladores fueron llevados a otra parte lejos de Berserk.-Ya quiero que aparezcan esos héroes legendarios, les mostraré que nadie puede vencerme-dijo Berserk muy confiado.

En ese momento, aparecieron varias columnas hechas de diferentes elementos, una de fuego, otra de rayo, otra de agua, otra de hielo, otra de tierra y otra de viento; el padre del niño y los otros pobladores se dieron cuenta de esos.-¿Fuego, rayo, agua, hielo, tierra y viento? Están aquí-dijo el padre del niño sonriendo un poco. Berserk y sus hombres se dieron cuenta de esos.-¿Con que ya llegaron?-dijo Berserk sonriendo muy confiado. En ese momento las columnas de elementos desaparecieron y de un salto aparecieron los RRBZ en frente de Berserk y de sus hombres.-Son ustedes-dijo Berserk. Cada uno de los RRBZ comenzó a presentarse.

-Yo controlo el fuego y el rayo, soy Ultra Brick!-dijo Brick mientras era representado por dos grandes símbolos de fuego y rayo.

-Yo controlo el agua y el hielo, soy Dashing Boomer!-dijo Boomer mientras era representado por dos grandes símbolos de agua y hielo.

-Yo controlo la tierra y el viento, soy Fortified Butch!-dijo Butch mientras era representado por dos grandes símbolos de tierra y viento.

-Y juntos somos… Los Rowdyruff Boys Z: Elementos al límite!-dijeron los RRBZ haciendo sus poses juntos y representados por los símbolos de los elementos.

Los pobladores estaban felices al verlos.-Son ellos, los héroes legendarios están aquí!-dijo uno de los pobladores.-Estamos a salvo!-dijo otro de los pobladores. El niño se juntó con su padre.-Papá, los encontré-dijo el niño, su padre se dio cuenta de su presencia.-Hijo, lo lograste!-dijo el padre abrazando a su hijo.

Berserk estaba un poco confundido al ver a los RRBZ.-No lo creo, ¿los héroes legendarios son unos niños?-dijo Berserk confundido.-Pues estos niños te derrotarán Berserk!-dijo Brick preparándose para pelear al igual que Boomer y Butch.-Interesante, pero primero quiero verlos en acción, ataquen!-dijo Berserk en voz alta ordenando a sus hombres a atacar a los RRBZ.

Los RRBZ sacaron sus armas y cada uno hizo un ataque especial contra los hombres de Berserk quienes los atacaban.-Ataque de fuego!-dijo Brick mientras atacó con un poder hecho de fuego.-Ataque de agua!-dijo Boomer mientras atacó con un poder hecho de agua.-Ataque de tierra!-dijo Butch mientras atacó con un poder hecho de tierra. Algunos de los hombres de Berserk fueron derrotados fácilmente por los ataques especiales de los RRBZ.-Eso no es todo, ahora vean esto-dijo Brick confiado, los otros hombres de Berserk comenzaron a atacar a los RRBZ y ellos atacaron con otros poderes especiales.-Ataque de rayo!-dijo Brick mientras atacó con un poder hecho de rayo.-Ataque de hielo!-dijo Boomer mientras atacó con un poder hecho de hielo.-Ataque de viento!-dijo Butch mientras atacó con un poder hecho de viento.

De vuelta a la realidad, las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas al ver a los RRBZ en acción.-Vaya, parece ser que esos chicos no son muy malos actuando-dijo Momoko.-Es cierto, ya quiero ver lo que sigue-dijo Ken. En casa de los chicos, la señora Sarah, Shun y Silver parecen gustarles la película.-Genial, mis primos en una película de acción con muchos efectos muy reales-dijo Shun un poco contento.-Sí, claro, esperen a ver el final-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado.

De vuelta a la película, los RRBZ habían derrotado a todo el ejército de Berserk, ellos se fijaron en Berserk.-Bien Berserk, sólo quedas tú, tu reinado de conquista se termina aquí-dijo Brick.-Pues, llegó mi turno, adelante-dijo Berserk en voz alta y saltó contra los RRBZ empuñando su espada y comenzó a atacarlos. Era una batalla muy dura entre os RRBZ y Berserk, ellos usaron sus armas ofensivamente y luego también combate cuerpo a cuerpo.-No nos derrotarás así, chicos vamos a derrotarlo de una vez!-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron, los RRBZ usaron sus ataques especiales contra Berserk quien apenas logró detenerlos con su espada.-Estoy sorprendido, nunca imaginé que fueron muy fuertes y rudos, pero déjenme decirles que yo también-dijo Berserk sonriendo muy confiado.-Berserk, tus malvados planes terminan aquí-dijo Brick, pero en ese momento Berserk tomó su espada con su mano derecha mostrándoles a los RRBZ.-Pues es hora que les muestre mi verdadero poder-dijo Berserk muy confiado, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.

Berserk se fijó en su espada y comenzó a hacer algo.-¡Destruye a todos tus enemigos!¡Lagarto!-dijo Berserk en voz alta y en ese momento ocurrió una explosión en él y se veía que Berserk se transformaba. (Parecía una Resurrección de un Arrancar de Bleach). Después de la explosión, Berserk se había transformado que al parecer parecía mitad hombre y mitad lagarto, tenía escamas en su cuerpo, cabeza y cola de lagarto y grandes garras de acero en sus manos, los RRBZ estaban muy sorprendidos al verlo así.-Vaya, ahora es más feo que antes-dijo Boomer.-Eso no importa, derrotémoslo de una vez-dijo Butch preparándose para atacarlo.-Pues al ataque, chicos!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se dirigieron contra Berserk pero él los golpeó muy rápido con sus garras haciendo que se estrellaran en el suelo muy lastimados.

Los RRBZ se encontraban muy lastimados pero se levantaban.-Es más fuerte que antes-dijo Brick lastimado.-Son unos tantos al pensar que pueden derrotarme!-dijo Berserk y comenzó a atacarlos nuevamente, los RRBZ comenzaron a atacar de nuevo pero fueron golpeados por Berserk nuevamente dejándolos un poco débiles.-No creo que podamos vencerlo-dijo Boomer lastimado.-Tenemos que seguir peleando-dijo Butch lastimado.-Chicos, no podemos dejar que ese monstruo haga sufrir a gente inocente, tenemos que ganar!-dijo Brick lastimado. Luego Berserk dio un gran saltó hasta la parte más alta de su palacio.-Se acabó esto niños, los derrotaré con mi gran poder-dijo Berserk mientras concentraba todo su poder en sus garras, los RRBZ estaban muy preocupados al ver el poder de Berserk.-¿Qué haremos? No podremos con algo como eso-dijo Brick preocupado.

Pero en ese momento, el niño que los encontró les dijo algo.-¡Rowdyruff Boys Z, no se rindan, pueden hacerlo, son los héroes legendarios, muéstrennos que pueden ganar, confiamos en ustedes!-dijo el niño en voz alta, los RRBZ escucharon su voz.-Vamos chicos, pueden hacerlo!-dijo el niño, los RRBZ entendieron lo que dijo.-Es verdad, nosotros somos héroes, vamos chicos, usemos todo lo que tenemos para ganar-dijo Brick.-Bien-dijeron Boomer y Butch. Los RRBZ comenzaron a concentrar todas sus energías, Berserk se dio cuenta de lo que hacían.-Mocosos, no me derrotaran con mi poder-dijo Berserk molesto.-Pues es hora del ataque uno contra uno!-dijo Brick.-Pues veamos quién gana en esto!-dijo Berserk.

Los RRBZ estaban llenos con el poder de sus elementos y Berserk tenía una gran poder en sus garras, luego todos ellos saltaron uno contra otras usando sus máximos ataques.-Ataque final!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras se dirigían contra Berserk.-Garras de la muerte!-dijo Berserk usando un poderoso ataque que alcanzó a los RRBZ, ellos estaban siendo muy lastimados pero trataban de resistirlo con todo lo que podían.-Idiotas! No podrán sobrevivir contra mis Garras de la muerte!-dijo Berserk mientras seguía usando su poder, los RRBZ se estaban lastimando pero seguían adelante.-No hay que rendirnos!-dijo Butch.-Todo el pueblo cuenta con nosotros!-dijo Boomer.-Somos los héroes legendarios y nosotros…-dijo Brick.-¡Vamos a ganar!-gritaron los RRBZ y en ese momento lograron destruir el ataque poderoso de Berserk y se dirigían contra él a toda velocidad y fuerza.-¡No, no puede ser!-gritó Berserk muy asombrado. El ataque final de los RRBZ alcanzó a Berserk y él comenzó a gritar de mucho dolor ocurriendo una enorme explosión que asustó a los pobladores quienes veían la batalla a una gran distancia, en la explosión se vio que Berserk comenzaba a desaparecer en forma de ceniza.

Luego de la explosión, los pobladores se acercaron al campo de la batalla, se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ estaban tirados en el suelo muy cansados, la batalla terminó, los RRBZ habían ganado. El niño se les acercó muy feliz.-Lo hicieron chicos!-dijo el niño muy feliz. Los RRBZ levantaron sus manos un poco adoloridos.-Victoria!-dijeron los RRBZ, parecía que la película había acabado ahí.

De vuelta en la realidad, las chicas estaban un poco satisfechas al ver la película.-Vaya eso fue genial-dijo Momoko.-Sí, fue muy interesante-dijo Miyako.-Ya lo dijeron, esos efectos de la batalla me gustó mucho-dijo Kaoru.-Sabía que les iba a gustar esa película-dijo el profesor Utonium. En casa de los chicos; la señora Sarah, Shun y Silver estaban muy satisfechos al ver la película también.-Chicos, estuvieron geniales!-dijo la señora contenta.-Fue lo mejor que haya visto-dijo Shun contento, Silver aulló de alegría. Pero los chicos no se veían muy contentos.-Oigan, ¿qué les pasa? Deberían estar orgullosos por haber estado en una película-dijo Shun.-Sí, pero en el final…-dijeron los chicos un poco nerviosos y preocupados.-¿En el final?-dijeron la señora y Shun confundidos al igual que Silver.

De vuelta a la película, los RRBZ se sentían mucho mejor y comenzaban a despedirse de los pobladores.-Muchas gracias por salvarnos, estamos muy agradecidos-dijo el padre del niño, los pobladores estaban muy agradecidos también.-No hay de que, en fin, ahora tenemos que encontrarlas-dijo Brick, el niño se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Encontrarlas?¿a quienes?-dijo el niño, los RRBZ estaban un poco nerviosos y ruborizados mientras comenzaban a rascarse sus cabezas con sus manos derechas.-Pues son… nuestras… prometidas-dijo Brick en su estado.-Les prometimos que las veríamos de nuevo cuando termináramos de entrenar-dijo Boomer en su estado.-Y creo que ya lo hicimos-dijo Butch en su estado. El niño comenzaba a mirarlos pícaramente.-Ya veo, con que tienen prometidas verdad-dijo el niño.-Bueno bueno, ya los salvamos, así que será mejor que nos vayamos, les deseamos suerte, adiós-dijo Brick riéndose un poco nervioso. Luego los RRBZ se retiraron volando, los pobladores se despedían de ellos moviendo sus manos muy felices, ahora sí la película terminó ahí.

De vuelta a la realidad; las chicas, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach estaban muy confundidos al ver el final.-¿Sus prometidas?-dijeron ellos muy confundidos. Las chicas estaban pensando un poco curiosas.-¿Quiénes serán?-dijeron las chicas mientras pensaban. En casa de los chicos; la señora Sarah, Shun y Silver estaban muy sorprendidos al escuchar el final.-¿Sus prometidas?-dijeron la señora y Shun mirando a los chicos quienes estaban un poco molestos y sonrojados.-Es sólo una película, así que no piensen mal, ¿de acuerdo?-dijeron los chicos en sus estados.

En un estudio de películas, el director que hizo la película de los RRBZ estaba viendo el final también.-Fue maravilloso! A toda la gente les gustó mucho!-dijo el director muy feliz y luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Ya sé, filmaré una segunda parte, Los Rowdyruff Boys Z: la búsqueda de las doncellas; y claro esas actrices serían las heroínas conocidas en la ciudad, será una gran y mejor película que la que hice!-dijo el director muy feliz en voz alta. En ese momento en la pantalla aparecieron Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu rompiendo la pantalla como si fuera de papel.-¡¡Debe estar bromeando!!-gritaron los chicos muy molestos.

**Seguramente que les gustó estos primeros episodios, no se pierdan el episodio 22, gracias y comenten**


	3. episodio 22, parte 1

**Otro episodio, pero creo que no será como algunos esperaban, en fin solo comenten**

22.-La rivalidad vuelve: PPGZ vs RRBZ

En la ciudad de Tokio, estaba siendo protegida de los villanos por los dos grupos de héroes, los RRBZ y las PPGZ. Mojo jojo y otros villanos estaban haciendo sus maldades pero los RRBZ y las PPGZ los detuvieron derrotándolos en trabajo de equipos.-Vaya, parece que seguimos teniendo nuestro título de héroes-dijo Brick contento.-Sí, pero recuerden que fuimos las primeras heroínas de la ciudad y lo seguimos siendo-dijo Blossom. Toda la ciudad les aplaudía como muestra de gracias.-¿Lo ven? La gente nos agradece a nosotros-dijo Butch.-Claro que no, nos agradece a nosotras-dijo Buttercup.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ comenzaron a discutir un poco molestos, entre la gente se encontraba Princesa quien los veía con envidia.-¿Cómo se atreven a robarse toda la atención? incluso los chicos de la escuela hablan sobre ellos-dijo Princesa molesta.-Saben chicos, la gente nos agradece a todos porque trabajamos juntos-dijo Bubbles.-Es cierto, parece ser que el trabajo de los dos grupos funciona un poco-dijo Boomer.-¿Bromean? Nosotros somos los Rowdyruff Boys Z, no necesitamos la ayuda de esas niñas en nuestras batallas-dijo Butch molesto.-Es cierto, nosotras tampoco necesitamos la ayuda de unos enanos-dijo Buttercup molesta. Se llegó a ver que a pesar de haber crecido un poco, los RRBZ no alcanzaban la altura exacta de las PPGZ. Butch y Buttercup comenzaron a discutir exageradamente muy molestos.-Aunque lo aceptemos, recuerden esto chicas, nosotros seguimos siendo rivales, sólo trabajamos en equipo cuando sea en el momento indicado-dijo Brick.-Pero, creí que al menos éramos como amigos que pelean lado a lado-dijo Blossom.-Quizás sí, pero tenemos una reputación como chicos así que entiéndalo!-dijo Brick un poco serio mientras metió su dedo indice derecho en su nariz muy tranquilo.-Bien, hagan lo que quieran, nosotras solas podemos proteger la ciudad, y ya deja de hacer eso!-dijo Blossom seria. Brick y Blossom se dieron las espaldas porque se encontraban molestos. Boomer y Bubbles estaban un poco preocupados al ver a los otros chicos y chicas peleándose.-Esto creo que será un gran problema, llevémonos bien como amigos-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Eso espero, yo espero que al menos nos llevemos bien como amigos-dijo Bubbles preocupada.

Princesa logró escuchar la conversación de los RRBZ y las PPGZ.-¿Con que no se llevan muy bien?-dijo Princesa un poco confundida, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Ya sé, sé cómo lograr mi atención, jeje!-dijo Princesa sonriendo maléficamente y luego se retiró.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ dejaron de discutir y comenzaron a hablar mas tranquilos.-Bueno, quizás no estemos en el mismo bando, pero que importa somos héroes, quizás podamos ser amigos aunque no lo seamos realmente-dijo Brick.-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, ojalá nos llevemos bien como amigos muy pronto-dijo Blossom.-Sí, pero ahora sólo quiero irme, espero conseguirme la entrada del concierto de rock, de los Rock Stars!-dijo Brick muy feliz.-Y yo espero lograr ver las artes de pinturas en el museo, las pinturas de Italia!-dijo Boomer muy feliz.-Y yo espero comprar el último y moderno videojuego de estrategias, Space wars!-dijo Butch muy feliz. Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas sonriendo.-Ustedes siguen siendo un poco entusiasmados por esos gustos-dijeron las PPGZ.-Así somos nosotros!-dijeron los RRBZ muy contentos.

Por otro lado, en la casa de Mojo jojo, él estaba sentado en su silla porque se encontraba muy lastimado por lo que le hicieron los RRBZ y las PPGZ.-Esto es muy malo, sólo me confortaba con tener problemas con tres chiquillas y ahora son seis chiquillos, es muy injusto-dijo Mojo muy triste, pero en ese momento de su ventana apareció Princesa de un salto, Mojo se sorprendió al verla.-Ahí estas, mono-dijo Princesa.-Eres tú de nuevo, la niña millonaria, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿no ves que estoy muy lastimado?-dijo Mojo.-Tranquilo mono, sólo quería proponerte un trato-dijo Princesa.-¿Un trato? Dudo mucho que funcione, porque las Powerpuff Girls Z no serán vencidas por nosotros fácilmente, además mis chicos están de sus lados-dijo Mojo triste, Princesa se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Tus chicos? ¿Quieres decir que los Rowdyruff Boys Z son tus chicos?-dijo Princesa.-Así es, yo los creé para que derrotaran a esas niñas pero al parecer fueron vencidos y se unieron a ellas, además no me respetan y me abandonaron-dijo Mojo lloriqueando cómicamente, Princesa estaba pensando y tuvo una idea.-Pues creo saber como derrotar a las Powerpuff Girls Z de una vez-dijo Princesa.-¿En serio?¿cómo?-dijo Mojo dándose cuenta.-Si prometes ayudarme con un invento, yo te garantizaré que las venceremos-dijo Princesa.-Pues me gustaría ayudarte pero como sabrás estoy con falta de dinero-dijo Mojo mostrando sus bolsillos vacíos.-Eso no es problema alguno-dijo Princesa sonriendo tranquila, luego chasqueó sus dedos y de repente una enorme cantidad de barras de oro cayeron sobre el techo de la casa de Mojo desde un helicóptero, Mojo quedó con la boca abierta al ver la cantidad de oro que había.-Esto es demasiado!-dijo Mojo sorprendido cómicamente.-¿Y bien, tenemos un trato?-dijo Princesa sonriendo.-¿Cuándo empezamos?-dijo Mojo sonriendo pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Un momento, pero dudo que lo que hagamos, esas chicas y mis chicos puedan impedirlo-dijo Mojo.-Eso no es problema, porque no seremos los únicos en este plan, porque tendremos unos aliados y ya sé quienes serán-dijo Princesa mientras le mostraba a Mojo una extraña planta en un frasco y estaba sonriendo malvadamente.

Unos días después, en la mañana; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru caminaban juntas a la escuela mientras conversaban.-Chicas, ¿recuerdan que tuvimos que hacer el trabajo que nos encargaron en la escuela?-dijo Momoko.-Pues yo sí lo hice-dijo Miyako.-Yo también aunque me fue muy difícil-dijo Kaoru.-Pues me preguntaba ¿si podrían ayudarme con la mía?-dijo Momoko un poco nerviosa.-¿Momoko-chan, no hiciste tu trabajo?-dijo Miyako.-A nosotras nos costó esfuerzo hacer los nuestros, así que hazlo tú también-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-Pero chicas…-dijo Momoko, pero en ese momento ellas vieron que Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban corriendo un poco mientras se dirigían a la escuela en el mismo camino que ellas, los chicos pasaron por las chicas empujándolas haciendo que ellas se cayeran al suelo.-Muévanse niñas tontas!-dijo Momotaro.-No nos estorben!-dijo Miyashiro.-No se metan en nuestro camino!-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos se dirigían rápidamente a la escuela dejando a las chicas tiradas en el suelo.-¡¿Oigan, qué les pasa?!-dijo Momoko muy molesta.-¿Por qué nos empujaron?-dijo Miyako un poco molesta.-¡Son unos irrespetuosos!-dijo Kaoru muy molesta. Las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la escuela, se dieron cuenta que había un enorme grupos de chicos que al parecer estaban esperando algo muy alegres, las chicas estaban un poco confundidas por ese comportamiento.-¿Qué les pasara a todos ellos?-dijo Kaoru. En ese momento escucharon un ruido de trompetas, y luego una limosina llegó a la entrada de la escuela, se trataba de la limosina de Princesa y luego Princesa salió muy carismática, en ese momento todos los chicos de la escuela corrieron hacia ella muy felices.-¡Es nuestra princesa!-dijeron todos los chicos muy alegres, al parecer estaban algo enamorados de ella. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban confundidas cómicamente al oír eso.-¿Desde cuando todos los chicos de la escuela se interesaron en Princesa?-dijo Momoko en su estado.-No lo sé, ¿tal vez están fingiendo debido a los regalos que debió darles Princesa para que hagan lo que ella quiere?-dijo Miyako.-Parece ser que Princesa realmente quiere la atención de todos nuevamente-dijo Kaoru. Las chicas se dieron cuenta que Princesa estaba siendo el centro de atracción de todos los chicos de la escuela.-Pero es muy extraño, ¿por qué sólo son chicos?-dijo Momoko, pero luego Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu pasaron por las chicas empujándolas como lo hicieron antes.-Apártense de nuestro camino!-dijeron los chicos al pasar de las chicas, las chicas estaban molestas al ser empujadas.

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se dieron cuenta que Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se estaban dirigiendo a Princesa.-Princesa, te estábamos esperando!-dijo Momotaro muy feliz.-Princesa, tú eres nuestra gran joya!-dijo Miyashiro muy feliz.-Princesa, tú eres nuestra reina!-dijo Kaoretsu muy feliz. Los RRBZ estaban muy enamorados de Princesa al igual que los otros chicos de la escuela. Las PPGZ estaban confundidas cómicamente al ver lo que pasaba.-¿Y ahora qué les pasa a esos chicos tontos?-dijo Momoko.-Princesa, permítenos acompañarte a tu lugar-dijo Momotaro muy feliz, al igual que Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Chicos, ustedes son los mas amables que he conocido, me simpatizan mucho-dijo Princesa muy feliz, los chicos acompañaron a Princesa muy enamorados adentro de la escuela, las chicas no sabían lo que pasaba con ellos.-Tal vez los chicos tomaron algo que les hizo daño-dijo Momoko, luego las chicas ingresaron a la escuela.

En el salón de clases, todos los chicos, incluyendo a Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, tenían sus ojos fijándose en Princesa, estaban muy enamorados.-Vaya Princesa es muy linda-dijo un chico.-Es verdad, debí darme cuenta de eso antes-dijo otro chico. Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se acercaron a Princesa muy felices.-¿Princesa, hay algo que quieres ordenarnos?-dijo Momotaro.-Sí quieres algo, sólo pídemelo-dijo Miyashiro.-Haremos lo que quieras-dijo Kaoretsu.-Gracias chicos, pues quisiera que me dieran las correcciones del trabajo que tuvimos…-dijo Princesa y en ese momento los chicos le mostraron sus trabajos.-Vaya eso fue muy rápido, gracias-dijo Princesa, los chicos tenían sus ojos muy enamorados._-"Es extraño, al parecer esos chicos fueron atraídos por mí, pero no les di mi aroma, en fin están admirándome"_-pensó Princesa un poco contenta mientras se colocaba un poco de perfume. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban un poco confundidas por el comportamiento de los chicos.-¿Desde cuando esos chicos están interesados en Princesa?-dijo Momoko.-Es increíble que los chicos le estén dando todo su atención-dijo Miyako.-Talvez no estén fingiendo después de todo-dijo Kaoru.

Más tarde las clases comenzaron, la maestra Keane les enseñaba a sus estudiantes la clase, pero al parecer todos los chicos del salón de clase prestaban atención a Princesa que la clase. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban mirando y pensando sobre el comportamiento de Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Es muy raro, los chicos no solían mostrar afecto por alguien como Princesa-dijo Momoko.

Mas tarde, después de las clases, Mojo jojo estaba atacando la ciudad con su robot, estaba asaltando las tiendas de frutas robándose muchas bananas.-Tengo hambre, así que me llevaré todas las bananas de la ciudad, y después derrotaré a las Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijo Mojo muy confiado.

En ese momento, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Peach detectó la presencia de Mojo.-Profesor, Mojo esta atacando la ciudad-dijo Peach.-Peach ya sabes qué hacer-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach. En otra parte Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban caminando juntas a sus casas pensando sobre lo que pasó en la escuela.-Todos los chicos de la escuela han actuado muy extraño-dijo Momoko.-Quisiera saber lo que sucedió con los chicos-dijo Miyako.-¿Qué importa? Esos chicos tontos nos empujaron dos veces y ni siquiera se disculparon-dijo Kaoru sintiéndose un poco molesta. En ese momento los cinturones de las chicas brillaron, ellas se miraron y asintieron, luego fueron a una callejón y se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Blossom tomó su cinturón y llamó al laboratorio.-¿Qué sucede ahora?-dijo Blossom.-Mojo jojo está robando las tiendas de frutas llevándose una enorme cantidad de bananas, deben detenerlo-dijo Ken.-Nos encargaremos de eso, cuenten con nosotras-dijo Blossom, luego las PPGZ se fueron volando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

En el centro de la ciudad, Mojo ya había robado muchas bananas y se preparaba para retirarse.-Bueno, creo que ya son muchas bananas, ahora…-dijo Mojo pero se dio cuenta que las PPGZ se acercaban a él.-Vaya, al fin aparecieron Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijo Mojo confiado.-Mojo, veo que no te rindes en causar problemas en la ciudad, será mejor que devuelvas esas bananas!-dijo Blossom pero luego se dio cuenta de algo y miraba en diferentes lados.-Qué raro, los Rowdyruff Boys Z no han llegado todavía-dijo Blossom.-Ja! No deberían hablar como si ya hubieran ganado esta pelea, porque esta vez serán derrotadas-dijo Mojo confiado, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Seremos derrotadas?-dijo Bubbles.-Por favor, muchas veces te hemos pateado tu trasero y ahora dices que nos derrotaras-dijo Buttercup.-Pues sí, tengo unos aliados que se encargarán de ustedes!-dijo Mojo muy confiado. Las PPGZ no entendían lo que hablaban.-¿Unos aliados?-dijo Blossom un poco confundida.

En ese momento, los RRBZ aparecieron por detrás de las PPGZ, ellas se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-Veo que Mojo les esta molestando, chicas-dijo Brick.-Se tardaron mucho, parece ser que no están tomando en serio su trabajo como héroes-dijo Blossom.-Pues estuvimos muy ocupados-dijo Boomer.-Pero como ya estamos aquí, comencemos-dijo Butch.-Bien chicos, creo que debemos trabajar juntos como amigos, derrotemos a Mojo ahora!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ sacaron sus armas, los RRBZ hicieron lo mismo, luego las PPGZ se preparaban para atacar a Mojo pero en ese momento ellas recibieron unos ataques en sus espaldas haciendo que se estrellaran en el suelo.

Las PPGZ se levantaban después de recibir esos ataques.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Blossom un poco adolorida. Luego las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ habían usado sus ataques contra ellas, ellos sonreían malvadamente.-Oigan idiotas! Se equivocaron de blanco, deben atacar a Mojo no a nosotras!-dijo Buttercup enojada.-Tsk, ustedes nos han estorbado por mucho tiempo-dijo Butch.-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-dijo Blossom, en ese momento los RRBZ se juntaron con Mojo.-Jajaja! ¿qué no se los había dicho, chicas? Tengo mis aliados, los están viendo ahora!-dijo Mojo riéndose al igual que los RRBZ. Las PPGZ se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.-¡No puede ser!¡Chicos, díganme que esto es una broma!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-No es una broma, hemos decidido no seguir trabajando junto con ustedes, llegó la hora de hacer lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo, destruirlas!-dijo Brick.-No digan eso! Creí que somos amigos ¿recuerdan?!-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-¿Amigos?¿olvidaron que fuimos enemigos?-dijo Boomer.-¿Eso significa qué nos han estado engañando desde el comienzo?-dijo Buttercup un poco preocupada.-¿Por qué nosotros deberíamos estar de sus lados, de unas niñitas?-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ se reían malvadamente, las PPGZ estaban preocupadas al escuchar lo que decían los RRBZ.

-Bien hecho mis chicos, llegó la hora de destruirlas, háganlo por mí y por ya saben quién-dijo Mojo.-Lo haremos por ella!-dijeron los RRBZ muy felices y luego se preparaban para atacar a las PPGZ.-No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo creí que esos chicos habían cambiado pero veo que me equivoqué-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Así es! Ahora serán derrotadas por nosotros!-dijo Brick malvadamente, los RRBZ usaron sus ataques contra las PPGZ nuevamente.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando. Los ataques de los RRBZ alcanzaron a las PPGZ ocasionando una gran explosión, las PPGZ estaban muy lastimadas debido a esos ataques. Los RRBZ se fijaron en las PPGZ derrotadas.-Ja, eso fue el deseo de ella-dijo Brick sonriendo.-Sí, lo logramos-dijo Boomer sonriendo.-Vayamos a decírselo-dijo Butch sonriendo. Pero luego se fijaron que las PPGZ se levantaban aunque estaban lastimadas.-Chicos, ¿por qué nos traicionaron?-dijo Blossom.-Esto es lo que somos y seguiremos siéndolo, les advertimos que si vuelven a estorbarnos las destruiremos definitivamente!-dijo Brick, luego los RRBZ se retiraron volando hacia otro lugar.-Oigan chicos, espérenme!-dijo Mojo tratando de alcanzarlos. Las PPGZ se encontraban un poco tristes al ser derrotadas.-¿Por qué?¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?-dijo Blossom muy triste.-No puedo creer que los chicos nos hayan atacado sin dudarlo-dijo Bubbles muy triste.-Esos chicos resultaron más fuertes que nosotras-dijo Buttercup sintiéndose derrotada. En ese momento la camioneta del profesor Utonium llegó para recogerlas.-Chicas, ¿están bien?-dijo Ken un poco preocupado, las PPGZ les negó con sus cabezas.-Será mejor que vayamos a mi laboratorio, necesitan recuperarse de sus heridas-dijo el profesor.

En el laboratorio, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se sentían lastimadas pero también derrotadas por lo que les pasaron.-Chicas, no puedo creer lo que vimos, los Rowdyruff Boys Z las atacaron-dijo Peach preocupado.-Es cierto, creí que estaban de nuestro lado, pero al parecer se unieron con Mojo nuevamente-dijo Ken. Las chicas se sentían muy tristes, el profesor se les acercó.-Chicas, se que les duele haber perdido, pero será mejor que vean la realidad, esos chicos ahora son sus enemigos nuevamente-dijo el profesor.-Eso lo sabemos, lo que no puedo creer es lo que ha pasado todo el día, primero esos chicos nos empujaron, luego se enamoraron de Princesa y ahora nos atacaron al lado de Mojo-dijo Momoko molesta y triste.-No puedo creer que Miyashiro-kun y los otros nos hicieran esto-dijo Miyako muy triste.-Me las van a pagar, voy a aplastarlos!-dijo kaoru muy molesta pero triste.

En ese momento Peach se les acercó nuevamente.-Escuchen todos, será mejor que vean lo que pasa en la ciudad!-dijo Peach y luego encendió el monitor del laboratorio, vieron las noticias que pasaba en la ciudad.-Ciudad de Tokio, les informó que hoy es un gran día, por que nuestra Princesa es el centro de atracción para todos nosotros!-dijo un reportero muy feliz. Todos los del laboratorio se dieron cuenta que una enorme cantidad de varones estaban formados como si hubiera un carnaval, en el centro de todos había un enorme trono y en ella se encontraba princesa sentada mientras era alabada por todos los hombres de la ciudad.-¡Viva nuestra Princesa!-gritaron lo hombres muy felices, Princesa los saludaba moviendo su mano derecha, los hombres estaban con sus ojos enamorados de ella.

Los del laboratorio estaban muy confundidos por lo que veían.-¿Princesa esta siendo alabada por sólo hombres en toda la ciudad?-dijo Miyako confundida.-Esto es más extraño, seguramente algo esta tramando Princesa-dijo Kaoru. Luego en el centro de la ciudad, Princesa estaba muy feliz por la atención que recibía de los hombres.-Estoy muy feliz, pero hay algo que debo encargarme primero-dijo Princesa y luego agarró a su gata Saphire y le jaló su cola, Saphire maulló y luego Princesa se transformó en su forma malvada. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se dieron cuenta de lo que vieron.-Alábenme todos, porque yo soy su Princesa!-dijo Princesa en voz alta, los hombres gritaron de mucha alegría.-Escuchen, Powerpuff Girls Z, sé que están ahí, quiero que vengan para verlas como son derrotadas definidamente por mis aliados!-dijo Princesa, las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Princesa nos reta de nuevo-dijo Momoko.-Esperen chicas, ella dijo que tenía unos aliados-dijo Ken. Luego todos se dieron cuenta que los aliados de Princesa aparecieron a su lado, se trataba de los RRBZ.

Todos los del laboratorio estaban muy sorprendidos.-No puede ser, ¿los Rowdyruff Boys Z se unieron a Princesa también?-dijo el profesor muy sorprendido.-Pues quienes sean, debemos derrotarlos-dijo Momoko.-No tenemos otra opción-dijo Miyako un poco triste.-Aunque sean ellos, vamos a pelear aunque debamos vencerlos-dijo Kaoru. Luego las chicas tocaron sus cinturones y se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ se fueron volando hacia el centro de la ciudad a toda velocidad.-Va a ser un gran problema, si los chicos están realmente de lado de Princesa, la ciudad estará en problemas-dijo Ken.-Esperen, hay algo raro en Princesa-dijo Peach mirando en el monitor, el profesor y Ken se dieron cuenta que Princesa se estaba poniendo un perfume y luego continuó siendo alabada por los hombres de la ciudad, incluyendo los RRBZ.

Las PPGZ llegaron al lugar donde estaba Princesa y se fijaron en ella.-Princesa, sea lo que estas planeando, ya ríndete-dijo Blossom.-Ja!, ustedes son las que deberían rendirse porque esta vez mis chicos las van a derrotar como esa vez! ¿Verdad chicos?-dijo Princesa, los RRBZ se le acercaron.-Solo ordénanos Princesa, y lo haremos!-dijo Brick.-Te cumpliremos todas tus ordenes!-dijo Boomer.-Te complaceremos en lo que sea!-dijo Butch, las PPGZ estaban sorprendidas por lo que oían.-¿Chicos, eso significa que van a pelear contra nosotras otra vez?-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Por supuesto, es el deseo de nuestra Princesa-dijo Boomer.-Están locos, primero se unieron a Mojo y ahora, ¿están interesados en Princesa?-dijo Buttercup.-Así es, Princesa es nuestra jefa y ama-dijo Butch.-Veo que no tenemos opción, tendremos que pelear contra ustedes y derrotarlos-dijo Blossom.-Si, llegó la hora de terminar nuestras cuentas que hace mucho tiempo olvidamos!-dijo Brick.

Las PPGZ y los RRBZ sacaron sus armas.-Esta será la batalla decisiva entre nosotros-dijo Blossom.-Es momento de decidir el grupo que merece existir en la ciudad-dijo Brick sonriendo malvadamente. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se prepararon para atacarse.

La batalla entre los que fueron amigos, y ahora volvieron a ser enemigos, va a comenzar, ¿quiénes ganarán? ¿los RRBZ o las PPGZ?.


	4. episodio 22, parte 2

La batalla entre las PPGZ y los RRBZ comienza, los RRBZ estaban de lado de Mojo y ahora están de lado de Princesa quien quería que los RRBZ derrotaran a las PPGZ de una vez. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ comenzaron con sus ataques.

Brick se enfrentó a Blossom.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom. Sus ataques colisionaron provocando una explosión.-Eso fue peligroso-dijo Blossom.-Aún no termino contigo-dijo Brick.

Boomer se enfrentó a Bubbles.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles. Sus ataques colisionaron también.-Boomer, detente por favor, no somos enemigos!-dijo Bubbles tratando de razonar.-Bubbles, ahora somos enemigos nuevamente y debo derrotarte como sea-dijo Boomer.

Butch se enfrentó a Buttercup.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup. Sus ataques colisionaron también que provocó una fuerte explosión.-Nunca imaginé esto pero esta es una verdadera pelea-dijo Buttercup.-No perderé contra ti, voy a derrotarte-dijo Butch.

Las PPGZ y los RRBZ continuaban con su pelea que era muy difícil para ambos, porque al parecer tenían el mismo nivel de batalla. Mientras tanto, Princesa estaba observando la pelea muy tranquila.-¡Muy bien, Rowdyruff Boys Z derrótenlas, yo sé que pueden!-dijo Princesa en voz alta animándolos un poco, los RRBZ escucharon su voz y se alegraron mucho.-¡Sí, lo haremos por ti, Princesa!-dijeron los RRBZ muy felices, los hombres de la ciudad comenzaron a alabar a Princesa nuevamente.-¡Viva Princesa!-dijeron los hombres muy felices.-¡Princesa, Princesa, Princesa!-dijeron los RRBZ muy felices, las PPGZ estaban un poco molestas por sus comportamientos.-No hay duda, esos chicos realmente les gusta Princesa-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Y al parecer todos los hombres de la ciudad también les gusta Princesa-dijo Bubbles.-Bueno, sólo hay una manera de concentrarnos en nuestra pelea-dijo Buttercup molesta y luego se fijó en Princesa, se disponía a atacarla.-Toma esto, Princesa!-dijo Buttercup en voz alta y usó su ataque contra ella, Princesa estaba un poco asustada pero el ataque de Buttercup fue desviado por el ataque de Butch.

Butch estaba un poco preocupado por Princesa.-Princesa, ¿estas bien?-dijo Butch pero luego se fijó en Buttercup muy molesto.-Maldita, ¿cómo te atreves a atacar a Princesa?-dijo Butch molesto luego se disponía a atacar a Buttercup pero es interrumpido por Brick.-Espera Butch, cálmate ya-dijo Brick.-¿Qué estas diciendo Brick?¿No te das cuenta, qué pasaría si esas chicas intentan atacar a Princesa nuevamente?-dijo Butch molesto.-Tsk, tonto, ¿Quiénes crees que somos?-dijo Brick, Butch se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-No hay manera que perdamos, además si quieres recibir las gracias de Princesa, primero debemos acabar con esas niñas!-dijo Brick muy serio, Butch se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se fijó en las PPGZ.-Ah sí, ahora que recuerdo, nuestras rivales son esas niñas, es una lástima para ellas-dijo Butch sonriendo muy confiado, Buttercup sonrió confiada también.-Vaya esas sí son palabras de valentía, ya estaba convencida que tales palabras no podrían ser dichas por un enano-dijo Buttercup confiada, Butch al escuchar eso se enojó mucho.-¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!-gritó Butch muy enojado y se dirigía contra Buttercup pero Brick lo detuvo agarrándolo desde el collar de atrás de la chaqueta de Butch.-¡¡Espera que te ponga las manos encima, te haré pedazos!!-dijo Butch enojado tratando de alcanzar a Buttercup.-Butch, ella te esta provocando, relájate, no dejes que te desconcentres!-dijo Brick sujetando a Butch.

Blossom se acercó a Buttercup.-Es cierto Buttercup, tú también deberías relajarte, como lo hace la cucaracha con gorra-dijo Blossom sonriendo confiada, al escuchar eso Brick se enojó mucho también.-¡¡¿Qué fue eso?¿A quién le dijiste cucaracha, bruja?!!-gritó Brick muy enojado. Brick y Butch estaban muy enojados pero en ese momento Boomer se les acercó.-Ya fue suficiente, chicos-dijo Boomer un poco desinteresado, Brick y Butch se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Es vergonzoso, ustedes están cayendo en la trampa del enemigo, veo que tendré que encargarme de esto, así que no sean tan inmaduros e incompetentes-dijo Boomer desinteresado, Brick y Butch se enojaron al oír eso.-Mierda! ¿Boomer, qué estas diciendo?!-dijeron Brick y Butch enojados con él y luego se le acercaron.-Acabaré contigo primero si quieres!-dijo Brick molesto amenazándolo.-Yo lo haré primero!-dijo Butch molesto poniendo su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Brick, Boomer se encontraba tranquilo a pesar de sus amenazas.-Vaya, que interesante, estaba pensando acerca de cómo ustedes me estorban, así que no se metan en mi camino-dijo Boomer. Brick se molestó al escuchar eso.-¿Ah? Te reto a que lo digas de nuevo!-dijo Brick molesto.-¿Quieren que se los repita?, bien, No… se… metan… en… mi… camino-dijo Boomer desinteresado mientras señalaba cada palabra a Brick y Butch aleatoriamente, Butch se enojó mucho al ver eso.-¡Estas muerto!-dijo Butch enojado.

Las PPGZ estaban escuchando y mirando un poco desinteresadas la discusión de los RRBZ con sus manos en sus cinturas.-¡Quédate quieto, voy a borrar esa cara de payaso de tu cabeza!-gritó Brick enojado.-¡Brick muévete, yo lo acabaré!-gritó Butch enojado.-_"Esos chicos son muy graciosos cuando discuten"_-pensaron las PPGZ en sus estados. Brick se lanzó contra Boomer para agarrarlo pero Boomer lo esquivó muy rápido, al no agarrarlo Brick se cayó al suelo, Butch miraba a Boomer muy enojado.-¿Lo vez?-dijo Boomer, Brick se reunió con Boomer y Butch, y luego se fijó en las PPGZ.-¿Y ustedes?¿qué están mirando?-dijo Brick enojado.-Nada, ¿volvemos con lo nuestro?-dijo Blossom.

Los RRBZ se preparaban para atacar a las PPGZ nuevamente.-Oigan chicos, ¿qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo? Destruyan a esas chicas ya!-dijo Princesa en voz alta, los RRBZ se fijaron en ella.-A la orden Princesa!-dijeron los RRBZ y se dirigieron contra las PPGZ atacándolas.

Brick atacaba a Blossom con su ataque; Boomer atacaba a Bubbles con su ataque; Butch atacaba a Buttercup con su ataque. La pelea entre los dos grupos era muy emocionante pero destructiva también.-Vamos, Rowdyruff Boys Z, derrótenlas!-dijo Princesa haciendo porras, los RRBZ se pusieron muy contentos al oir eso. En ese momento Mojo jojo apareció al lado de Princesa.-Mi Princesa, hice lo que me pediste, dirigí a los chicos para que atacaran a esas chicas pero ¿hay algo más que quieras que yo haga por ti?-dijo Mojo muy feliz, al parecer él también estaba enamorado de Princesa mientras lo olfateaba.-No gracias, ahora sólo eres un peón inútil-dijo Princesa desinteresada, Mojo estaba con la cabeza inclinada y triste.-Esta bien-dijo Mojo en su estado.

Brick y Blossom se enfrentaba sobre un edificio usando sus ataques, en un momento Blossom usó su yo-yo para atrapar la cerbatana de Brick.-Lo tengo!-dijo Blossom y luego pretendió arrebatárselo de Brick, pero él sujetó su cerbatana con sus dos manos.-No pienses que funcionara ese plan!-dijo Brick mientras jaló su cerbatana junto con el yo-yo de Blossom, ella usó sus dos manos para jalarlo también. Brick y Blossom comenzaban a jalar sus armas hacia sus lados alternadamente.-Brick, ¿qué diablos te ocurre? Primero me empujas en la escuela, nos atacas y ahora parece que estas enamorado de Princesa-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Eso no es asunto tuyo, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, así que cállate!-dijo Brick molesto. Los dos líderes seguían jalando con fuerza hasta que se separaron recuperando sus armas.-Eso fue duro-dijo Blossom.-Tu lo has dicho-dijo Brick.

Boomer seguía atacando a Bubbles.-Boomer, detente por favor, no quiero pelear contigo, eres mi amigo!-dijo Bubbles tratando de razonar con él.-Bubbles, lo siento, pero esto lo que debo hacer, si es necesario derrotarte lo haré-dijo Boomer un poco molesto.

Butch seguía atacando a Buttercup.-Butch, esperaba tener una revancha contigo, pero esto es demasiado!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Buttercup, finalmente podré acabar contigo, tú eres la que mas me provocó problemas-dijo Butch molesto.

Las PPGZ se reunieron de nuevo.-Chicas, esto es malo, los chicos parecen tener más poder que nosotras, debemos idear un plan para derrotarlos-dijo Blossom.-Pero ¿qué podemos hacer?-dijo Buttercup. En ese momento, los cinturones de las PPGZ brillaban, las estaban llamando desde el laboratorio.-Dígannos profesor, ¿qué ocurre?-dijo Blossom.-Chicas, deben esconderse en un lugar seguro, hemos descubierto algo-dijo el profesor Utonium.-¿Qué nos retiremos?¡Olvidelo, no huiré de ellos!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-No hay tiempo para eso, es necesario que les digamos algo en secreto, dense prisa-dijo Ken.-Lo entendemos, vámonos chicas!-dijo Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron, las PPGZ se retiraron volando escondiéndose.-¿A dónde creen que se van esas niñitas?-dijo Brick.-Chicos, ¿qué hacen? Búsquenlas y destrúyanlas!-dijo Princesa un poco molesta.-No te preocupes Princesa, es lógico que nos tienen miedo y se fueron-dijo Brick muy confiado.

Las PPGZ estaban escondidas en un callejón mientras escuchaban lo que les decían desde el laboratorio.-Profesor, ¿qué es lo que quería decirnos?-dijo Blossom.-Peach acaba de detectar algo raro en Princesa-dijo el profesor.-¿Algo raro en Princesa?-dijo Blossom un poco confundida.-Así es, Peach dice que Princesa esta emitiendo un extraño aroma de su cuerpo en el momento que se pone un perfume-dijo Ken, en ese momento se recordó cuando Princesa se estaba poniendo un perfume extraño.-Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que Princesa usaba un perfume en la escuela también, pero ¿eso que significa?-dijo Blossom.-Logramos analizar ese perfume, y descubrimos que se trata del olor de una misteriosa planta-dijo el profesor.-¿Dijo uno misteriosa planta?-dijo Buttercup.-Así es, esa planta es un poco riesgosa para la ciudad, ya que se dice que su aroma hace atraer a cualquier ser vivo hacia quién use y emita el aroma de esa planta, dependiendo de quien lo use-dijo Peach.-¿Están diciendo que si una chica usa ese perfume con el aroma de esa planta, todos los chicos son atraídos por ella?-dijo Bubbles.-Eso es cierto, por esa razón esa planta tuvo que ser quitada y plantada lejos de las ciudades-dijo el profesor.-Pero al parecer Princesa encontró esa planta e hizo un perfume con ella-dijo Ken.-Eso lo explica todo, el perfume de Princesa esta haciendo que todos los hombres de la ciudad se enamoren de ella y hacen lo que ella quiere, lo mismo les pasó a todos los chicos de nuestra escuela, incluso con Mojo-dijo Blossom dándose cuenta.-Eso es cierto, creímos que esa planta se había extinguido pero al parecer quedaba una ultima de ella-dijo el profesor.-Pues es muy raro que el aroma de una planta cause todo esto-dijo Buttercup.-Eso explica por que los chicos nos han tratado muy mal e incluso pelean contra nosotras-dijo Bubbles.

Las PPGZ estaban en una situación muy compleja.-Bueno se lo debemos profesor, pero, ¿ustedes no fueron afectados por el aroma de Princesa también?-dijo Blossom.-Descuiden, estamos bien, afortunadamente no salimos de nuestro laboratorio debido a unas investigaciones que hacíamos, y por suerte Peach fue quién detectó el aroma y no le afecto porque es un perro robot y nos advirtió en no salir del laboratorio para no respirar ese aroma-dijo Ken mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-Pues es un alivio, ahora ya sabemos como resolver todo esto, vamos chicas!-dijo Blossom, luego las PPGZ fueron a buscar a Princesa y a los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto, los hombres de la ciudad, Mojo y los RRBZ estaban alabando a Princesa muy felices y enamorados.-¡Princesa!-dijeron Mojo y los hombres. Los RRBZ estaban frente a Princesa con sus ojos muy enamorados.-Princesa, nadie más se compara a tu belleza-dijeron los RRBZ muy enamorados mientras bailaron al mismo tiempo y terminaron colocándose en una pose de declaración, Princesa se sonrojó un poco.-Chicos, son muy gentiles-dijo Princesa acercándoseles.

En ese momento, las PPGZ regresaron para pelear contra los RRBZ nuevamente.-Miren, ahí están!-dijo Blossom señalándolos, los RRBZ y Princesa se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-Son esas chicas de nuevo!-dijo Princesa un poco molesta, en ese momento Brick le tomó su mano izquierda con su mano derecha.-Princesa, no te preocupes, porque yo te protegeré-dijo Brick en un tono romántico y luego le besó su mano.-Oh! Gracias Brick!-dijo Princesa un poco sonrojada y agradecida, Boomer y Butch estaban con las caras muy sorprendidas, las PPGZ estaban gritaron muy sorprendidas también.-No es justo, por qué hizo eso-dijo Butch.-Vaya Brick, siempre tiene lo mejor en el final-dijo Boomer un poco triste.

Las PPGZ estaban un poco sorprendidas al ver lo que Brick hizo con Princesa.-Bueno, eso no se ve todo el tiempo-dijo Buttercup.-Que problema, Blossom, ¿qué haremos ahora…?-dijo Bubbles mirando a Blossom pero luego estuvo un poco asustada al verla, Buttercup se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba.-Bubbles ¿qué sucede?-dijo Butercup y luego miró a Blossom pero estuvo un poco asustada también. Se llegó a ver que Blossom estaba enojada y ardiendo de mucho enojo, al parecer no le gustó lo que sucedió.-¡Princesa, tus maldades se terminaron!-dijo Blossom muy enojada mientras se vio una explosión volcánica detrás de ella, Bubbles y Buttercup estaban muy asustadas al verla así.-Es extraño que Blossom este demasiado enojada-dijo Bubbles.-Eso es cierto-dijo Buttercup.

Los RRBZ se fijaron en las PPGZ y se preparaban para atacarlas.-Pues bien, parece ser que decidieron recibir otra paliza-dijo Brick, Blossom ya estaba tranquila pero un poco molesta.-Bien comencemos!-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ se dirigieron contra las PPGZ enfrentándolas. Brick y Blossom se enfrentaron de nuevo usando sus ataques mientras que Boomer se enfrentaba a Bubbles, y Butch se enfrentaba a Buttercup. Después de varios ataques, Brick se acercaba más a Blossom para atacarla hasta que estuvo muy cerca de ella y se disponía a atacarla.-Voy a ganar por Princesa!-dijo Brick mientras se preparaba para atacar a Blossom, pero en ese momento ella se enojó al escuchar eso.-¡Idiota!-dijo Blossom enojada mientras que uso su yo-yo con mucha fuerza golpeando la mejilla derecha de Brick mandándolo a volar cómicamente hasta que él se estrelló en un edificio. Boomer y Butch se dieron cuenta de lo que le paso a Brick.-¡Brick!-dijeron Boomer y Butch, dejaron de pelear contra Bubbles y Buttercup y se fueron a ver a Brick.

Boomer y Butch estaban un poco asustados al ver a Brick entre los escombros del edificio.-Diablos, eso debió doler-dijo Boomer.-No me gustaría recibir un golpe como ese-dijo Butch. Brick se levantó aunque se tocaba la mejilla donde fue golpeado y estaba molesto.-Eso me dolió mucho, no más juegos, chicos usemos nuestro súper ataque!-dijo Brick molesto. Bubbles y Buttercup se reunieron con Blossom aunque se encontraba un poco molesta.-No sabía que podías golpear tan fuerte Blossom-dijo Bubbles.-En verdad si que asustas cuando te enojas-dijo Buttercup. Los RRBZ se fijaron en las PPGZ.-Veo que tenemos que terminar esto tonto encuentro, así que las acabaremos de una vez!-dijo Brick mientras que Boomer y Butch se preparaban para hacer el súper ataque, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían.-Esperen, ¿van a usar ese ataque?, hay muchas personas aquí que podrían salir lastimadas!-dijo Blossom.-Nuestro ataque tendrá un solo blanco, ustedes!-dijo Brick.-Bien, si eso quieren, usaremos nuestro súper ataque también!-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se preparaban para usar los ataques especiales, Blossom reunió todo el poder que les dio Bubbles y Buttercup mientras que Brick reunió todo el poder que les dio Boomer y Butch. Brick y Blossom se preparaban para atacar usando todo el poder reunido en sus armas.-Vamos chicos, pueden ganarles!-dijo Princesa en voz alta apoyándolos, los RRBZ estaban felices al oír eso.-¡Sí, te amamos Princesa!-dijeron los RRBZ muy felices.-Sí, ¿como no?-dijeron las PPGZ un poco molestas.

Desde el laboratorio, el profesor, Ken y Peach estaban viendo la pelea que se estaba dando.-Esto es terrible, si ellos usan todo ese poder, dudo que la ciudad este segura-dijo el profesor.-Espero que todo salga bien, papá-dijo Ken preocupado. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se prepararon para atacar con todo sus poderes, se miraban muy desafiantes.-¡Aquí vamos!-dijeron las PPGZ y los RRBZ al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a atacar.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando.-Proyectil de fuego Fénix!-dijo Brick atacando. El súper ataque de los dos grupos chocaron provocando una fuerte explosión mandándolos a volar, los hombres estaban asustados al ver eso, Mojo estaba con Princesa muy asustado.-Esto parece ser el fin del mundo-dijo Mojo muy asustado.-Que importa, los chicos los derrotaran-dijo Princesa.

Después de la explosión, las PPGZ y los RRBZ se encontraban en el suelo un poco lastimados debido al choque de los ataques.-Eso fue peligroso-dijo Blossom recuperándose.-Fue más explosivo de lo que pensé-dijo Brick recuperándose. Princesa se acercó a los RRBZ.-Vamos chicos, levántense deben derrotarlas!-dijo Princesa presionándolos mucho, los RRBZ se levantaron a pesar de estar lastimados.-Sí Princesa, lo haremos-dijo Brick lastimado.-No puedo creer que esos chicos quieran seguir peleando estando lastimados-dijo Blossom, pero en ese momento sus cinturones brillaron, las estaban llamando desde el laboratorio.-Chicas, no deberían esforzarse mucho, los chicos están confundidos, sus mentes sólo piensan en Princesa debido al perfume que olieron por eso sólo hacen lo que ella quiere-dijo Ken.-¿Sus mentes piensan en Princesa? Lo tengo-dijo Blossom dándose cuenta de algo.-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Buttercup.-Si las mentes de los chicos están pensando en Princesa, tenemos que hacer que algo más importante se les ocurra, de esa manera se olvidarán de Princesa y volverán a la normalidad-dijo Blossom.-¿Pero de qué manera les ayudaremos a pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Princesa?-dijo Bubbles.-¿Recuerdan lo que los chicos nos dijeron hace días y estaban muy felices?-dijo Blossom.

Las PPGZ comenzaron a recordar lo que los RRBZ les dijeron hace unos días. _"Sí, pero ahora sólo quiero irme, espero conseguirme la entrada del concierto de rock, de los Rock Stars!"_ _"Y yo espero lograr ver las artes de pinturas en el museo, las pinturas de Italia!"_ _"Y yo espero comprar el último y moderno videojuego de estrategias, Space wars!"_ Las PPGZ entendieron lo que les dijeron los RRBZ.-Ahora lo comprendo-dijo Bubbles.-Sí, puede ser una buena idea-dijo Buttercup.-Bien chicas, entonces primero vallamos por algo y luego hablemos con los chicos-dijo Blossom mientras señalaba una tienda.

Los RRBZ estaban buscando a las PPGZ para derrotarlas.-¿A dónde se fueron esas niñas?-dijo Brick.-Al parecer se dieron cuenta de quienes mandan aqui-dijo Butch sonriendo muy confiado.-Chicos, búsquenlas y destrúyanlas ya!-dijo Princesa en voz alta mientras se colocaba más perfume, Mojo se le acercó más.-Sí mis chicos, hagan lo que Princesa les dice!-dijo Mojo contento. Los RRBZ se alegraron un poco.-A la orden Princesa-dijeron los RRBZ. Pero en ese momento las PPGZ aparecieron en el aire, los RRBZ volaron contra ellas.-Allí están!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras se dirigian contra ellas, pero en ese momento cada una de las PPGZ se acercó a cada uno de los RRBZ.

Blossom se acercó a Brick.-Brick, ¿sabes qué? Escuché que el concierto de los Rock Stars ya llegó y están regalando entradas-dijo Blossom, Brick se detuvo al escuchar eso.-¿Los Rock Stars?-dijo Brick dándose cuenta de lo que escuchó.

Bubbles se acercó a Boomer.-Boomer, acaban de decirme que el museo de la ciudad ya tiene la exhibición de las pinturas de Italia-dijo Bubbles, Boomer se detuvo al escuchar eso.-¿Pinturas de Italia?-dijo Boomer dándose cuenta de lo que escuchó.

Buttercup se acercó a Butch.-Butch, te tengo noticias, la tienda de videojuegos ya tiene el súper videojuego de Space wars-dijo Buttercup, Butch se detuvo al escuchar eso.-¿Space wars?-dijo Butch dándose cuenta de lo que escuchó.

Princesa se dio cuenta al ver que los RRBZ se detuvieron.-Oigan chicos ¿qué hacen?, ataquen a esas chicas!-dijo Princesa.-¡¡Sííííí!!-gritaron de alegría los RRBZ.-Los Rock Stars!-dijo Brick mientras se lo imaginaba.-Pinturas de Italia!-dijo Boomer mientras se lo imaginaba.-Space wars!-dijo Butch mientras se lo imaginaba. Los RRBZ estaban muy felices al oír eso, luego despertaron del trance de Princesa.-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Brick un poco confundido.-No recuerdo lo que pasó-dijo Boomer confundido.-Estoy algo adolorido-dijo Butch confundido. Los RRBZ ya estaban normales, Princesa se dio cuenta de lo que veía, estaba muy preocupada.-No puede ser, los chicos ya no están obedeciéndome-dijo Princesa, luego se puso más perfume para que los chicos lo olieran pero en ese momento, las PPGZ volaron a los RRBZ.-Ahora chicas!-dijo Blossom, luego las PPGZ colocaron unas pinzas de ropas en las narices de los RRBZ.-Au! Oye eso dolió un poco-dijo Butch un poco molesto.-Ya cállate, por primera te estoy ayudando-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta.

Los RRBZ no podían oler el perfume de Princesa.-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Brick confundido.-¿No recuerdan lo que pasó hace unos días, sobre un perfume?-dijo Blossom, en ese momento Brick comenzaba a recordar algo.

//Flashback//

Los RRBZ estaban volando de regreso a su casa pero en ese momento olieron algo en el aire.-Oigan chicos, ¿qué es ese olor?-dijo Brick oliendo el aroma, los RRBZ aterrizaron y de repente vieron a Princesa emitiendo ese perfume.-¿Princesa?-dijo Brick confundido.-Ya son míos!-dijo Princesa sonriendo malvadamente. En ese momento los RRBZ les produjo un fuerte shock cómicamente y sus mentes estaban muy confusas, luego despertaron y se fijaron en Princesa, estaban muy enamorados de ella.-Princesa, eres muy bella, queremos ser tus sirvientes-dijo Brick en su estado.-Nos has cautivado con tu belleza-dijo Boomer en su estado.-Haremos lo que quieras-dijo Butch en su estado. Princesa estaba contenta.-Al parecer mi idea funcionó, ¿no lo crees mono?-dijo Princesa, Mojo se le acercó muy enamorado.-Es cierto, Princesa-dijo Mojo mientras olía su perfume, Princesa se reía maléficamente.

//Fin del flashback//

Brick estaba un poco confundido.-Lo único que recuerdo es ese extraño aroma y luego…-dijo Brick tratando de recordar pero es interrumpido por Princesa.-Oigan chicos, ¿qué no huelen mi perfume? Hagan lo que les ordeno!-dijo princesa molesta.-¿Qué le sucede ahora?-dijo Boomer.-Ustedes fueron esclavos de Princesa y estuvieron atacándonos-dijo Bubbles. Los RRBZ se sorprendieron cómicamente al oír la palabra _esclavos_.-¡¿Esclavos de Princesa?!-gritaron los RRBZ en sus estados, luego se enojaron un poco y se dirigieron contra Princesa. Princesa estaba muy asustada al ver que los RRBZ estaban dirigiéndose contra ella.-Tengo que usar más perfume-dijo Princesa asustada y se disponía a usar su perfume.-No lo creo!-dijo Blossom mientras usó su yo-yo para quitarle el perfume de Princesa. Los RRBZ estaban frente a frente a Princesa pero no son afectados por su perfume debido a las pinzas de ropas que estaban en sus narices.-Ninguna niña nos da ordenes-dijo Brick molesto, Princesa estaba sudando muy nerviosa.-Esperen… chicos… no serían capaces de… lastimar a una niña como yo, ¿verdad?-dijo princesa riéndose nerviosamente.-Es verdad, nosotros no te lastimaremos-dijo Brick desinteresado y tranquilo, Princesa dio un suspiro de alivio.-Chicas, encárguense de ella-dijeron los RRBZ retirándose tranquilos, Princesa se dio cuenta cómicamente cuando vio a las PPGZ en frente de ella y cada una de ellas usó su ataque contra ella. Princesa estaba desmayada con los ojos mareados.-La vencimos!-dijo Blossom pero luego se dio cuenta que los hombres ya no se encontraban bajo el control de Princesa.-Todos los hombres están despertando también-dijo Bubbles.-Eso significa que el perfume de Princesa es temporal-dijo Buttercup

Mas tarde, los hombres de la ciudad estaban despertando del trance Princesa, estaban muy confundidos de lo que pasó. Mojo también despertó de ese trance, se encontraba muy confundido.-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-dijo Mojo, en ese momento los RRBZ estaban detrás de él.-Bueno, al menos tenemos a alguien a quien si podemos patearle el trasero-dijo Brick sonriendo malvadamente.-Sí-dijeron Boomer y Butch sonriendo malvadamente, Mojo estaba muy asustado, luego los RRBZ usaron sus ataques contra Mojo, él salió volando debido a esos.-¡¡Pero yo no les hice algo a ustedes esta vez!!-gritó Mojo mientras volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Mas tarde en el laboratorio, los RRBZ se quitaron las pinzas de ropas que estaban en sus narices.-¿Podrían explicarme qué diablos fue lo que nos pasó y por qué estábamos de lado de Princesa?-dijo Brick.-Fueron atraídos por el aroma que olieron hace días-dijo el profesor.-Sí, fueron esclavos por oler ese perfume hecha por una planta misteriosa que se suponía que debía estar extinguida-dijo Ken. Los RRBZ estaban traumatizados cómicamente, al oír eso.-Es increíble que una estúpida planta nos hicieran trabajar para una niña como Princesa, esto es humillante!-dijo Brick con sus manos en su cabeza.-No se preocupen, por lo menos eso ya termino-dijo Blossom tratando de animar a Brick. Luego Blossom entregó el perfume de Princesa al profesor.-Será mejor que ocultemos esto para evitar más problema-dijo el profesor.

Los RRBZ se sentían un poco más tranquilos.-Por cierto, chicos, ustedes si que estaban muy enamorados de Princesa-dijo Blossom muy pícara, Brick se sonrojó un poco al oír eso.-Por favor, ¿creen que nos interesa alguien como Princesa? No nos enamoraríamos de alguien como ella-dijo Brick.-¿Sí?, eso no parece-dijo Blossom molestándolo un poco.-Ya cállate ¿quieres?-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Admitelo, te gusta Princesa-dijo Blossom.-Al menos ella no es tan insoportable como tú-dijo Brick, Blossom se molestó un poco al oír eso.-No me compares con ella, yo soy linda!-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-¿Sí? Pues no lo eres cuando te enojas-dijo Brick molesto. Brick y Blossom comenzaron a discutir mientras todos los demás comenzaron a reírse un poco.

**Quizas no muchos esperaban que terminara así pero la historia es así, en fin no se pierdan el episodio 23, muchas gracias y comenten**


	5. episodio 23, parte 1

**Un episodio bien interesante y emocionante, espero mas sus comentarios y disfruten**

23.-La señora Sarah en peligro

En un lugar desconocido, el misterioso gran polvo negro estaba junto con los otros tres polvos que creó.-Jefe, al parecer esos chicos son más rudos de lo que pensé!-dijo el primer polvo negro.-Yo ya quiero enfrentarme a esos enanos!-dijo el segundo polvo negro.-También yo!-dijo el tercer polvo negro.-Silencio! Aún no tienen el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a esos chicos, además recuerden que yo soy el que debo regresar, yo debo recuperar mis poderes para vengarme de esas chicas quienes me derrotaron-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Al menos, podemos encargar a alguien más para que se encargue de los chicos y después se encargará de esas chicas-dijo el primer polvo negro.-¿Qué están diciendo?-dijo el gran polvo negro un poco confundido.

En ese momento los tres polvos negros juntaron algunas partículas de ellos y los combinaron, se veía que esa combinación se formaba algo y resultó ser un sujeto con ropas negras y capa negra, parecía como un espectro. El sujeto se paró en frente de los polvos negros.-¿Quién es ese?-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Jefe, te presentamos a Shadow-dijo el primer polvo negro.-Él se encargará de derrotar a esos chicos-dijo el segundo polvo negro.-Esto nos dará más tiempo para que recuperemos nuestros poderes también-dijo el tercer polvo negro.-Bien, creo que valdrá la pena, Shadow, te encargarás de derrotar a estos seis niños!-dijo el gran polvo negro mientras le visualizaba a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ.-Pero primero encárgate de los tres chicos!-dijo el gran polvo negro, Shadow sonrió malvadamente.-A la orden jefe!-dijo Shadow y luego se retiró.-No debe preocuparse jefe, además Shadow nos dará la oportunidad de observar más de cerca sobre esos chicos!-dijo el primer polvo negro.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los chicos; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban conversando con la señora Sarah.-Chicos, escuchen, tengo una reunión con el alcalde así que me tardaré un poco para volver-dijo la señora.-Señora Sarah, ¿dijo una reunión con el señor alcalde? ¿Pero para qué?-dijo Momotaro.-Chicos, no se preocupen, además dijeron que iban a ayudar a sus amiguitas en el laboratorio, ¿recuerdan?-dijo la señora sonriendo un poco.-Sí pero…-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Segura que esta todo bien?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Sí, tranquilos, bueno creo que deberían irse ya-dijo la señora empujando un poco a los chicos.-Bueno, creo que no hay problema entonces-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos se preparaban para irse de su casa.-Nos vemos luego, señora Sarah!-dijeron los chicos despidiéndose mientras se retiraban, la señora se despedía de ellos moviendo su mano, estaba sonriendo pero luego puso un cara de preocupación.-Vaya, quisiera que alguna vez me llamaran mamá-dijo la señora pero luego pensó.-_"Tengo de decirle al alcalde que mis chicos son mis hijos y que no merecen que se alejen de mí"_-pensó la señora muy preocupada y se retiró en su estado. La señora ni los chicos se dieron cuenta que Shadow los había observado desde el aire y escuchó toda su conversación.-Creo saber cómo derrotar a esos chicos-dijo Shadow sonriendo malvadamente mientras se fijaba en la señora Sarah.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban ayudando a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru a arreglar y limpiar el laboratorio; Ken y Peach les ayudaban también. Después de un rato, el laboratorio estaba limpio, los chicos, las chicas, Ken y Peach estaban un poco cansados.-Vaya, limpiar el laboratorio fue un poco dificil-dijo Momoko cansada.-¿Sabes? Hubiera sido más rápido si nos hubiéramos transformado-dijo Momotaro.-Quizás, pero el profesor nos dijo que no siempre hay que contar con nuestros poderes para los quehaceres-dijo Momoko.-A propósito, ¿Dónde esta el profesor Utonium?-dijo Miyashiro mirando diferentes lados.-Es cierto, no lo he visto durante toda la mañana-dijo Miyako.-¿Creen que este dormido?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Lo dudo, son las 2 de la tarde-dijo Kaoru.

Peach se les acercó a todos.-El profesor está encerrado en el sótano, esta muy ocupado con una investigación ultra secreta-dijo Peach.-¿Ultra secreta?, Ken, sabes en que está trabajando el profesor-dijo Kaoretsu.-No lo sé, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?-dijo Ken.-Por favor, siempre paras en el laboratorio y ni siquiera sabes en lo que trabaja el profesor, ¿no se suponía que siempre estaban muy ocupados, cerebritos?, tienen una vida muy aburrida estando encerrados aquí-dijo Kaoretsu, Ken se molestó un poco al escuchar eso.-Bueno, es mejor así, prefiero ser un cerebrito encerrado, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en la calle, enano!-dijo Ken molesto, Kaoretsu se molestó mucho al escuchar lo que dijo.-¡¡¿A quién le dices enano? Tú eres más pequeño que yo!!-gritó Kaoretsu muy molesto, Kaoretsu y Ken se miraban con un poco de enojó pero fueron calmados por los otros chicos.-Kaoretsu, relájate, olvida lo que escuchaste-dijo Momotaro sujetando a Kaoretsu al igual que Miyashiro.-Vaya, que sensible es-dijo Peach un poco preocupado.

Los chicos estaban hablando con las chicas y Ken más tranquilos.-Entonces, ¿no saben lo que esta siendo el profesor?-dijo Momotaro, Ken y Peach le negaron con la cabeza.-Tal vez se trate de algo que nos permita pelear por la justicia-dijo Momoko.-Lo dudo-dijo Momotaro, pero en ese momento el profesor corrió hacia todos ellos.-¿Me permiten?-dijo el profesor mientras tomaba las muñecas derechas de los chicos midiéndolos con un centímetro a cada uno, luego se retiró muy rápido.-Gracias!-dijo el profesor en voz alta mientras se retiraba corriendo. Todos los demás estaban confundidos por lo que pasó.-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-dijo Momotaro confundido. Luego, todos los demás fueron al sótano para ver lo que hacía el profesor, pero en la puerta del sótano había un letrero que decía _"No molestar"_. -¿Qué estará haciendo ahí?-dijo Miyashiro con un poco de curiosidad.-Parece que está construyendo algo-dijo Kaoretsu. Todos los demás se apoyaron en la puerta del sótano con mucha curiosidad para escuchar lo que hacía el profesor.-¡¡Estoy muy ocupado, necesito concentrarme, así que por favor no me desconcentren!!-gritó el profesor desde dentro del sótano, todos los demás se asustaron un poco al escucharlo.-Bueno, creo que eso lo averiguaremos después, tenemos cosas que hacer en la cafetería, nos vemos luego, vámonos chicos!-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron, luego los chicos se retiraron.

Mas tarde, la señora Sarah estaba conversando con el señor alcalde en su oficina.-Señora Kimura, entiendo que se esfuerza en todo, pero hay leyes que no deben seguirse, tiene que entenderlo-dijo el alcalde.-Pero ellos son como mis hijos, yo les dí una buena vida criándolos-dijo la señora preocupada.-Pues no hay mucho que pueda hacer hoy, tendrá que entenderlo en alguna vez-dijo el alcalde. La señora Sarah se estaba retirando de la oficina del alcalde, caminaba muy preocupada.-Mis chicos, tengo que decirles, quizás les sea muy duro pero es lo mejor para ellos-dijo la señora preocupada, pero en ese momento Shadow apareció por detrás de ella, la señora se dio cuenta de su presencia y lentamente se volteó para verlo.-Usted debe ser una persona importante para esos chicos ¿verdad?-dijo Shadow sonriendo maléficamente mientras se preparaba para hacer algo, la señora estaba asustada, y se escuchó su grito.

Los chicos salieron de sus labores en la cafetería muy temprano y contentos.-Es increíble que esta vez salgamos temprano del trabajo-dijo Momotaro contento, pero en ese momento alguien les llamó.-Chicos!-dijo una voz, se trataba de Shun.-¿Primo? ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Momotaro.-Es terrible, mi tía Sarah esta en el hospital!-dijo Shun muy preocupado, los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-¿Qué le pasó a la señora Sarah?-dijo Miyashiro.-Lo único que sé es que esta en muy malas condiciones-dijo Shun.-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Será mejor que vallamos al hospital ahora!-dijo Shun.-Bien, entonces vallamos a verla-dijo Momotaro, todos los demás asintieron y se fueron corriendo al hospital.

Más tarde en el hospital de la ciudad, los chicos y Shun habían llegado a la habitación estaba la señora Sarah, pero no pudieron ingresar estaba siendo hospitalizada, los chicos y Shun tuvieron que esperar sentados muy preocupados.

Pasaron unas horas desde que los chicos y Shun esperaban muy preocupados por la señora Sarah, en ese momento, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru llegaron al hospital también, los chicos se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-Chicos!-dijo Momoko.-¿Momoko? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Momotaro en su estado.-Escuchamos lo que le pasó a su madre y tratamos de venir lo más rápido que pudimos-dijo Momoko.-¿Y como supieron eso?-dijo Momotaro.-Chicos, yo les avisé a las chicas también-dijo Shun. Luego el doctor de la habitación salió.-Chicos, escuchen, sé que vinieron a visitar a la señora Kimura-dijo el doctor.-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-La encontramos tirada en el suelo con una especie de enfermedad desconocida-dijo el doctor.-¿Dijo una enfermedad desconocida?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Aún no sabemos lo que le pasó, pero ella tiene una nota sobre lo que le pasó, no quiso entregarnos y dijo que sus chicos deberían leerlo-dijo el doctor, los chicos decidieron entrar al la habitación. Adentro, todos vieron a la señora Sarah quien estaba en su cama muy enferma, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban muy preocupados al verla así.-¡Señora Sarah!-dijeron los chicos muy preocupados.-Chicos… que bueno… que vinieron-dijo la señora un poco debil.-Señora Sarah, ¿quién le hizo esto?-dijo Momotaro triste.-Todo lo que… necesitan saber… esta aquí-dijo la señora mientras le entregaba la nota que tenía. Los chicos lo leyeron y se sorprendieron al leerlo, Shun y las chicas no entendían lo que le pasaba a los chicos.-Chicos, ¿ocurre algo malo?-dijo Miyako.-Digannos lo que dice la nota-dijo Kaoru.-No podemos ahora, esto es muy importante para nosotros-dijo Momotaro.-¿Qué es lo que están diciendo, primos?-dijo Shun.-Chicas, ¿podrían hacernos un favor?-dijo Momotaro.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Momoko.-¿Podrían ir a nuestra casa a traer algunas cosas por nosotros? Les daremos la dirección y la llave de nuestra casa-dijo Momotaro.-Pero, ¿qué haran ustedes?-dijo Momoko.-Nos quedaremos con la señora Sarah, no podemos dejarla sola, no en esas condiciones, por favor, hagannos ese favor, tenemos que hablar con ella a solas también-dijo Momotaro.-Entiendo-dijo Momoko. Momotaro se fijó en Shun-Primo, queremos que hagas algo por nosotros también-dijo Momotaro. Luego, los chicos acompañaron a Shun y a las chicas hacia fuera mientras le decían lo que hicieran por ellos.

Luego, los chicos estaban con la señora Sarah muy preocupados y volvieron a leerle la carta que decía: _Escuchen, Rowdyruff Boys Z, sé que esta señora es muy importante para ustedes, así que decidí darle un regalito, una enfermedad mortal, y la única cura es un antídoto que sólo yo lo tengo, si quieren salvarla a tiempo encuéntrenme en el centro de la ciudad lo más rápido posible, si no vienen destruiré la ciudad por completo, su nuevo enemigo Shadow_. Los chicos estaban un poco molestos al leer la nota.-No puede creer que nos hagan esto, primero nuestro primo Shun, luego a Silver, y ahora a nuestra madre-dijo Momotaro triste y molesto a la vez mientras que los chicos recordaron cuando Shun y Silver estaban en peligro al ser infectados por el polvo negro.-No podemos dejar que a nuestra madre le pasé algo terrible-dijo Miyashiro triste y molesto.-Vamos a castigar a ese maldito-dijo Kaoretsu triste y molesto. Luego los chicos tocaron sus relojes y se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los RRBZ se preparaban para retirarse pero la señora les quería decir algo.-Esperen chicos… hay algo… que no… les dije antes-dijo la señora, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Qué sucede, señora Sarah?-dijo Brick.-Pues lo que pasa…-dijo la señora mientras les explicaba.

Mientras tanto, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru llegaron a la casa de los chicos, entraron y miraban el lugar.-Así que esta es la casa de Momotaro y los demás-dijo Momoko.-Esos chicos tienen suerte de vivir con alguien tan amable como la señora Sarah-dijo Miyako.-Pero es una verdadera pena que le haya pasado algo muy malo-dijo Kaoru. Las chicas seguían buscando algo, pero en ese momento Momoko encontró algo en la mesa de la sala.-Chicas, miren esto-dijo Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se le acercaron y vieron lo que Momoko había encontrado. Las chicas estaban viendo una fotografía de Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu juntos con Shun, Silver y la señora Sarah, todos ellos estaban un bello paisaje muy felices. Las chicas estaban un poco tristes al ver eso.-Es muy triste ver que los chicos estén sufriendo por alguien como su madre-dijo Momoko triste.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, los RRBZ estaban muy sorprendidos al escuchar lo que les dijo la señora Sarah.-¡Eso no es posible!-dijeron los RRBZ muy preocupados.-Lo siento chicos, pero eso es la verdad, no hay algo que pueda hacer-dijo la señora.-No importa, usted fue nuestra madre, y lo seguirá siendo!-dijo Brick con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.-Muchas gracias… chicos-dijo la señora sintiendose un poco débil. En ese momento el doctor ingresó a la habitación.-Pero si son los Rowdyruff Boys Z, ¿qué hacen aquí?-dijo el doctor sorprendido.-Es una larga historia, lo que pasó fue que…-dijo Boomer pero luego escucharon un pequeño grito de dolor, la señora le dolía su cuerpo, los RRBZ se le acercaron a la señora.-¡Señora Sarah!-dijeron los RRBZ preocupados.-Por favor resista, la vamos a ayudar-dijo Butch preocupado.-Chicos, la señora tiene una extraña enfermedad, no deberían presionarla tanto-dijo el doctor tratando de calmarlos.-Chicos, escuchen, deben detener a ese monstruo, háganlo como los héroes que son, por su madre-dijo la señora débil.-No podemos-dijo Brick triste.-No creo que podamos ganar con usted en esas condiciones-dijo Boomer triste.-Tenemos que ayudarla primero-dijo Butch triste.-Chicos, son héroes… deben hacer… lo que deben hacer… por favor… háganlo por… mí… mis… chicos…-dijo la señora pero luego se desmayó, los RRBZ estaban muy asustados al verla así.-¡Señora Sarah!-dijeron los RRBZ muy preocupados.-Chicos, la señora solo esta desmayada, trataremos de salvarla-dijo el doctor preocupado por lo que vio.

Los RRBZ tenían pocas lágrimas en sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que le pasó a la señora. Luego inclinaron sus cabezas con mucha tristeza.-¡¡¡Discúlpenos, madre!!!-gritaron un poco los RRBZ en sus estados y luego salieron volando por la ventana de la habitación muy rápido, los RRBZ estaban volando en sus estados, estaban llorando mucha, luego se limpiaron sus ojos con las mangas de sus chaquetas mientras se dirigían al centro de la ciudad muy serios.-Vamos a salvar el día como los héroes que somos-dijo Brick.-Lo haremos por nuestra madre-dijo Boomer.-Lo haremos por la persona que nos crío-dijo Butch.-Señora Sarah, es decir, mamá, te salvaremos los prometo-dijo Brick serio, luego los RRBZ estaban llegando al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, el profesor Utonium salió muy un mientras del sótano donde trabajaba en algo.-Vaya, necesito un poco de descanso, he trabajado durante 40 horas seguidas-dijo el profesor un poco cansado. Ken y Peach se le acercaron.-Papá, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo solo en el sótano?-dijo Ken. El profesor decidió explicarse a Ken y Peach.-Pues he estado pensando mucho sobre los chicos, y al parecer hay algo diferente en ellos-dijo el profesor.-¿Qué de diferente ve en los chicos?-dijo Ken un poco confundido.-Como ya sabrán, las chicas tienen sus cinturones que usan para transformarse y usan anillos para activarlos-dijo el profesor mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.-Bueno eso, lo sabemos muy bien-dijo Peach.-Pero en el otro caso, los chicos tienen sus relojes para transformarse pero no tienen otros dispositivos para activarlos-dijo el profesor mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.-Ahora que lo dice es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de eso-dijo Ken.-Si mi teoría no me falla, los chicos los activan con solo tocarlos-dijo el profesor.-¿Quiere decir que cualquiera que toque esos relojes, se transforman también?-dijo Peach.-No exactamente, cuando los analice, los toqué por diferentes lados pero no pasaba algo diferente-dijo el profesor mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-¿Qué significa eso?-dijo Ken.-Parece que los relojes reconocen el adn de los chicos, por eso sólo funcionan con ellos-dijo el profesor, pero en ese momento Peach detectó aura negra.-Detecto una presencia de aura negra en el centro de la ciudad-dijo Peach.-Bueno será mejor que les avisemos a las chicas-dijo el profesor.-Esperen, detecto otras tres auras, son de los chicos, están dirigiéndose hacia el aura negra-dijo Peach.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ se dirigían volando hacia el centro de la ciudad, en ese momento detectaron la presencia del aura negra de Shadow.-Esta aura negra, es muy diferente a las que nos enfrentamos anteriormente-dijo Brick preocupado, luego los RRBZ vieron que mucha gente asustada estaba escapando de algo.-¿Qué le pasa a esa gente?-dijo Boomer.-Algo debió asustarlos-dijo Butch. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba frente a ellos, se trataba de Shadow.-Finalmente aparecieron, chiquillos-dijo Shadow, los RRBZ estaban un poco molestos al verlos.-¿Tú eres Shadow, verdad? Tú lastimaste a nuestra madre!-dijo Brick.-¿Se refieren a esa señora inútil?-dijo Shadow burlándose de ellos, los RRBZ se molestaron al escuchar eso.-¡No te atrevas a insultarla de esa manera!-dijo Boomer molesto.-¡Si querías enfrentarnos, debías buscarnos a nosotros!-dijo Butch molesto.-¡A propósito, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a ella?!-dijo Brick molesto.-¿Hablan de la enfermedad que le transmití? Si buscan el antídoto, aquí esta-dijo Shadow enseñándoles un pequeño frasco de medicina.-¡Es el antídoto! ¡Hay que tenerla!-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron, luego los RRBZ se dirigieron contra Shadow quien estaba muy confiado.-¡Entréganos ese antídoto!-dijeron los RRBZ molestos.-Vengan por ella si pueden!-dijo Shadow.

Los RRBZ se dirigían contra Shadow mientras usaban sus ataques.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando. El ataque de los RRBZ alcanzó a Shadow ocasionando una fuerte explosión.-El antídoto, tenemos que recuperarlo!-dijo Brick pero luego escuchó una voz.-No canten victoria, muchachos!-dijo la voz de Shadow, los RRBZ vieron que algo se movía en la nube de polvo de la explosión, Shadow se sentía normal, no le había hecho efecto los ataques de los RRBZ. Los RRBZ estaban sorprendidos por la resistencia de Shadow.-¿Esos son sus poderes? Entonces no son los oponentes indicados para mí-dijo Shadow confiado.-¡No puede ser, nuestros ataques no le hicieron daño!-dijo Boomer sorprendido.-Creo que deberían pelear con todo su poder, no me digan que eso fue todo-dijo Shadow confiado.-Pues bien, usemos mi súper ataque!-dijo Brick. Boomer generó dos anillos de energía con sus varas y luego los lanzó, Butch sujetó su búmeran llena de energía y los lanzó contra los anillos de energía, y luego todo ese poder combinado Brick lo recogió en su cerbatana. Brick se preparaba para usar su ataque especial contra Shadow quien se veía muy confiado.-Proyectil de fuego Fénix!-dijo Brick mientras usó su ataque especial, la gran bola de fuego en forma de fénix se dirigía contra Shadow, pero Shadow hizo un movimiento brutal con su brazo derecho destruyendo el súper ataque muy fácilmente de un golpe.

Los RRBZ estaban muy sorprendidos y preocupados al ver que su súper no funcionó tampoco.-¡Nuestro otro ataque no funcionó!-dijo Brick preocupado. Shadow se dirigía hacia ellos muy confiado.-Parece ser que no son lo suficientemente listos para derrotarme!-dijo Shadow sonriendo malvadamente, los RRBZ estaban aterrados al no saber que hacer.-Es mi turno ahora!-dijo Shadow y en ese momento voló contra los RRBZ muy rápido dándoles un mortal golpe a cada uno, los RRBZ se estrellaron al suelo debido al ataque. Shadow se sentía un poco molesto.-Tsk! No parece que estén peleando con todo su poder, así que no vale la pena tener esto-dijo Shadow mirando el antídoto y luego con su mano lo destrozó en un instante, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que hizo.-¡No!¡El antídoto!-gritó Brick muy preocupado y lastimado.-Vamos, no podrán vivir para lo que sucederá luego-dijo Shadow, luego reunió un gran poder en sus manos y se lo lanzó a los RRBZ.-Este será su fin!-dijo Shadow. El terrible ataque de Shadow alcanzó a los RRBZ y ocurrió una fuerte explosión, los RRBZ gritaron de mucho dolor debido a eso.

-Parece que los derroté!-dijo Shadow. Después de ese ataque, los RRBZ estaban en el suelo muy lastimados.-Esos chiquillos no eran los indicados para mí, ahora debo encargarme de esas chicas que también nos estorban-dijo Shadow, se preparaba para retirarse pero vio que los RRBZ se movían a pesar de estar muy lastimados.-Vaya, parece que no quieren rendirse-dijo Shadow muy confiado. Los RRBZ estaban muy débiles debido al ataque, apenas lograban ponerse de pie, los RRBZ estaban con sus cabezas inclinadas.-¿Qué les pasa chicos? El juego ya se terminó-dijo Shadow, en ese momento los RRBZ estaban temblando en sus estados.-Nuestra madre, ya no podrá recuperarse-dijo Brick en su estado.-Nuestra madre, quien nos cuidó-dijo Boomer en su estado.-Nuestra madre, quien nos animó a seguir adelante-dijo Butch en su estado.-¿Qué tonterías están diciendo? No pelean bien debido a esa estupida persona-dijo Shadow molestándolos, en ese momento los RRBZ apretaban sus dientes con mucha rabia y con sus cabezas inclinadas.-Maldito…-dijo Brick enojado.-Te atreviste…-dijo Boomer enojado.-A lastimarla…-dijo Butch enojado. En ese momento, los RRBZ comenzaban a emitir mucho sus auras grises con mucho enojo mientras temblaban, Shadow estaba un poco confundido al verlos en esos estados, pero luego de un rato sus auras grises se volvieron auras negras, Shadow se sorprendió un poco al verlos así.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Shadow sorprendido.

En ese momento, en la casa de los RRBZ, la foto de los chicos junto con Shun, Silver y la señora Sarah se cayó al suelo rompiéndose. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se dieron cuenta de eso, luego Momoko levantó la foto, se dio cuenta que algunas grietas se formaron en donde estaban Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, las chicas estaban un poco preocupadas al ver la foto rota así.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-dijo Momoko preocupada.-¿Le pasó algo a la foto de los chicos?-dijo Miyako preocupada.-¿Creen que sea una señal?-dijo Kaoru preocupada.-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-dijo Momoko. Las chicas estaban muy preocupadas en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Peach quedó traumatizado de miedo al sentir algo, el profesor Utonium y Ken se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento.-¿Peach, que te pasa?-dijo Ken.-Detecté tres auras negras más-dijo Peach asustado.-¿Tres más? ¿Los chicos se enfrentan a tres sujetos más?-dijo el profesor.-No, las auras de los chicos desaparecieron y aparecieron esas otras tres auras-dijo Peach.-No puede ser! ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó, habrán sido derrotados?-dijo Ken preocupado.-No, parece como si sus auras grises que convirtieron en auras negras, pero la intensidad de energía es maligna, la más aterradora que jamás sentí-dijo Peach asustado.-Tal vez se trate de lo que mas me temía-dijo el profesor preocupado.-¿De qué se trata, profesor?-dijo Ken confundido.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ estaban muy enojados mientras emitían mucho sus auras negras y luego comenzaban a gritar de enojo, Shadow no sabía lo que les pasaba.-¿Qué significa esto, por qué se comportan así?-dijo Shadow confundido. En ese momento un extraño círculo de fuego se formó en la tierra rodeando a Brick pero no lo lastimaba.-Voy a matarte!-dijo Brick en su estado, Boomer y Butch seguían muy enojados mientras seguían emitiendo auras negras.

En ese momento se llegó a ver algunos hologramas que se formaban en los RRBZ cambiándolos en sus aspectos. Brick le crecía el cabello para abajo hasta su cintura, estaba muy espinoso. Boomer sólo se le estiró su cabello apuntando hacia sus costados, también era espinoso. Butch se le estiró su cabello apuntando hacia arriba, también era espinoso. (Parecían los cabellos espinosos de los Super Saiyajin de Dragon ball Z). Esos otros RRBZ estaban sonriendo llenos de maldad, pero luego desaparecieron adentro de los RRBZ, parecían los yo interiores de los RRBZ. Luego de eso los RRBZ estaban con sus aspectos originales pero seguían llenos de odio. Shadow estaba muy sorprendido al ver lo que les sucedía a los RRBZ.-¿Qué es esto? Esos chiquillos un gran poder de aura negra, pero es muy fuerte-dijo Shadow preocupado. Los RRBZ estaban gritando de mucha ira, parecía como si estuvieran poseídos por un demonio, luego se fijaron en Shadow en sus estados.-Lo pagarás caro!-dijo Brick en su estado.-No te vamos a perdonar!-dijo Boomer en su estado.-Te descuartizaremos!-dijo Butch en su estado. Shadow estaba un poco traumatizado al verlos así.-¿Qué demonios son ustedes?-dijo Shadow preocupado.-¡¡¡Te mataremos, Shadow!!!-gritaron los RRBZ llenos de ira y luego volaron contra Shadow para atacarlo.

Los RRBZ se encontraban llenos de mucha ira mientras emitían sus auras negras y se dirigían contra Shadow. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a los Rowdyruff Boys Z?.


	6. episodio 23, parte 2

Algo misterioso había pasado, los RRBZ se comportaban muy violentos, estaban emitiendo mucho sus auras grises que se convirtieron en auras negras, los RRBZ actuaban como si fueran poseídos por demonios. Los RRBZ en sus estados se dirigían contra Shadow a toda velocidad muy enojados.

Shadow estaba muy sorprendido por el comportamiento de los RRBZ.-¿Qué les pasó a esos chicos? ¿Por qué cambiaron de esa manera?-dijo Shadow y luego reunió mucha energía en sus manos y se disponía atacar a los RRBZ.-Aunque les haya pasado eso, no me derrotarán!-dijo Shadow enojado y lanzó un fuerte ataque contra los RRBZ alcanzando a los RRBZ provocando una fuerte explosión.-¡Los derroté!-dijo Shadow confiado, pero luego se fijó que los RRBZ estaban intactos, no les afectó ese fuerte ataque, Shadow estaba traumatizado al ver a los RRBZ quienes seguían con sus ojos llenos de ira.-No… no… puede ser! ¿Cómo pueden… seguir bien después… de mi poderoso ataque?-dijo Shadow traumatizado.-¡Te mataré!-dijo Brick muy enojado. Luego los RRBZ se dirigieron volando contra Shadow a toda velocidad hasta que le dieron un fuerte golpe con sus puños cada uno, Shadow se estrelló en un edificio, se encontraba un poco lastimado debido a esos golpes.-Eso me dolió, esos mocosos han incrementado sus poderes-dijo Shadow muy lastimado, los RRBZ gritaban descontrolados mientras emitían sus auras negras.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, Peach estaba muy asustado al detectar las fuertes auras negras de los RRBZ, Ken abrazaba a Peach para calmarlo.-Profesor, ¿qué cree lo que le pasó a los chicos?-dijo Ken preocupado.-Será mejor que se los diga a todos para asegurarnos, Peach llama a las chicas-dijo el profesor.-De acuerdo, ¡Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach aunque seguía un poco asustado.

En la casa de la señora Sarah; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru seguían buscando algo.-Chicas, miren, creo que lo encontré-dijo Momoko llamando a sus amigas.-Bien hecho, Momoko-chan-dijo Miyako.-Sí, esto debe ser lo que los chicos nos encargaron-dijo Kaoru. Pero en ese momento sus cinturones brillaron, ellas se miraron y asintieron, luego cada una se transformó en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Blossom tomó su cinturón.-¿Hay algún problema, profesor?-dijo Blossom.-Chicas, algo muy terrible les pasó a los chicos!-dijo el profesor.-¿Qué le pasó a los chicos?-dijo Blossom.-No tenemos ni idea, pero parece que estan descontrolados-dijo Ken.-¿A qué se refieren?-dijo Bubbles.-Los chicos parecen como si se convirtieron en monstruos malignos-dijo Peach.-¿Podrían darnos más detalles claros?-dijo Buttercup.-Chicas, creo que deben ir a investigar a los chicos-dijo el profesor.-De acuerdo, iremos a ver lo que les pasó-dijo Blossom.-Esperen chicas, cuando los vean, no intenten atacarlos, si ellos comienzan a atacar, solo huyan-dijo el profesor. Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas por lo que dijo.-¿Y eso qué significa?-dijo Blossom.-No sabemos si los chicos son amigos o enemigos ahora-dijo el profesor.-Esta bien, vamos chicas-dijo Blossom, luego las PPGZ se fueron volando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ seguían atacando a Shadow muy violentos.-Mierda! Esos chicos tienen más poder que antes, sólo lo aumentaron debido a que se enojaron-dijo Shadow un poco lastimado. Los RRBZ gritaron con mucho enojo descontrolado y se fijaron en Shadow, en ese momento Brick se estaba enojando más y luego su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por fuego violento que apareció de la nada.-¿Qué le pasa? Su cuerpo se esta quemando-dijo Shadow sorprendido. Brick estaba rodeado por fuego pero no le hacía algún daño, luego se fijó en Shadow, Brick corrió a toda velocidad mientras sujetaba su cerbatana contra Shadow preparando un ataque.-¡Furia de fuego!-dijo Brick y de repente golpeó a Shadow muy fuerte con un golpe de fuego de su cuerpo, Shadow fue lanzado contra un edificio destruyéndolo.

Shadow se recuperaba pero estaba lastimado.-Es extraño, ese chiquillo no tenía ese poder antes-dijo Shadow lastimado. Los RRBZ estaban muy enojados y comenzaron a gritar descontrolados, en ese momento cada uno tenía un poder muy diferente, Brick estaba rodeado por fuego y por rayos también; Boomer estaba rodeado por agua y hielo; Butch estaba rodeado por tierra y viento. Shadow estaba muy sorprendido por los misteriosos poderes que poseían ahora.-¿Y ahora que sucede?-dijo Shadow. En ese momento Brick le lanzó una enorme cantidad de fuego de sus manos, pero Shadow lo esquivó. Pero luego Brick le lanzó rayos también, Shadow lo volvió a esquivar, luego Boomer y Butch lo atacaron con sus otros poderes, Boomer lo atacaba con agua y con hielo, Butch lo atacaba con tierra y viento. Shadow estaba en muchas dificultades al enfrentarse a los nuevos poderes de los RRBZ quienes lo atacaban muy violentamente.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, el profesor, Ken y Peach estaban muy sorprendidos al ver los nuevos poderes de los chicos.-Increíble, los chicos estan derrotando ese sujeto con nuevos poderes-dijo Ken sorprendido.-Sí, pero ellos me causan miedo al actuar de esa manera-dijo Peach asustado.-Es mejor que le de los últimos detalles en lo que estaba trabajando-dijo el profesor y luego se fue al sótano.-¿Qué clase de detalles?-dijo Ken confundido.

Mientras tanto las PPGZ estaban volando hacia el centro de la ciudad aunque se encontraban un poco preocupadas por lo que sucedía.-Espero que los chicos esten bien-dijo Blossom.-Miren chicas, ahí se debe estar efectuando la batalla de los chicos-dijo Bubbles señalando el lugar.-Pues vayamos ahí de prisa!-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ se dirigían al lugar donde estaban peleando los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ seguían atacando a Shadow con los diferentes tipos de poderes tenían en sus manos.-Esos chicos se han vuelto descontrolados!-dijo Shadow tratando de esquivar los ataques de los RRBZ. Los RRBZ seguían atacándolo pero también dañaban algunas partes de la ciudad destruyéndolos. Luego de un rato, los RRBZ sacaron sus armas y se disponían a hacer algo. Brick estaba siendo cubierto por fuego mientras sujetaba su cerbatana con fuerza, Boomer y Butch sujetaron sus armas con fuerza también y luego los RRBZ comenzaron con unos ataques diferentes. Boomer comenzó a girar sus varas muy rápido, Butch sujetó con mucha fuerza su búmeran. Luego los RRBZ saltaron contra Shadow mientras cada uno hizo algo diferente, Brick se dirigía contra Shadow cubierto de fuego como si fuera una antorcha humana, Boomer comenzó a rodar junto con sus varas como si fuera una esfera, Butch comenzó a girar rotacionalmente junto con su búmeran como si fuera un taladro. Los nuevos ataques de los RRBZ eran muy violentos y se dirigían contra Shadow.-Furia de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Impacto veloz!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Taladro deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando.

Los otros ataques de los RRBZ alcanzaron a Shadow causándole un enorme daño, Shadow estaba muy herido en el suelo. Los RRBZ aún no se sentían satisfechos por darle unos fuertes ataques, en ese momento ellos comenzaron a hacer destrozos a todo lo que veían en sus caminos con mucho enojo.

En ese momento, las PPGZ finalmente llegaron al lugar donde estaban los RRBZ, ellas los vieron en el suelo.-Miren chicas, ahí están los chicos, pero parece que derrotaron al enemigo-dijo Blossom al ver a Shadow tirado en el suelo. Luego las PPGZ se fijaron en los RRBZ.-Chicos, ya ganaron la batalla, ahora…-dijo Blossom pero luego se dio cuenta que los RRBZ estaban destruyendo lo que veían muy violentamente.-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se volvieron locos?-dijo Buttercup un poco confundida.-¿Por qué los chicos están destruyendo parte de la ciudad?-dijo Bubbles un poco preocupada.-¡¿Chicos, qué les pasa?!-dijo Blossom. Pero en ese momento los RRBZ se detuvieron y voltearon sus cabezas hacia atrás mirándolas muy fríamente, las PPGZ estaban un poco asustadas al ver los ojos de los RRBZ que estaban llenos de odio.-¿Qué les pasó a los chicos?-dijo Blossom preocupada. En ese momento los RRBZ lanzaron sus ataques de diferentes elementos a las PPGZ quienes inmediatamente los esquivaron a tiempo.-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué nos atacan?-dijo Blossom. En ese momento, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ estaban emitiendo auras negras.-¿Qué significa esto, los chicos tienen auras negras nuevamente?-dijo Blossom preocupada.

Los RRBZ estaban distraídos por las presencias de las PPGZ, pero justo en ese momento Shadow despertó y se dio cuenta de la distracción de los RRBZ, así que dio un gran salto y reunió una enorme cantidad de energía en sus manos.-¡¡Malditos niños, aún no me derrotaron, los destruiré con todo mi poder!!-gritó Shadow mientras tenía una enorme esfera de energía en sus manos y se lo lanzó a los RRBZ quienes se dieron cuenta de eso, pero ese ataque alcanzó a los RRBZ ocasionando y gigantesca explosión que daño una parte de la ciudad, las PPGZ se protegieron de esa explosión. Después de ese poderoso ataque, Shadow estaba muy cansado por que usó casi todo su poder.-Finalmente los exterminé-dijo Shadow confiado, pero luego se dio cuenta que en la nube de polvo de la explosión, los RRBZ se encontraban lastimados pero seguían de pie y se notaban enojados, Shadow estaba muy aterrado al ver la resistencia de los RRBZ.-¡No puede ser, son unos monstruos!-gritó Shadow asustado, los RRBZ estaban sonriendo aterradoramente, se llegó a ver a los otros RRBZ interiores de los RRBZ quienes sonreían igualmente, los RRBZ volaron contra Shadow nuevamente. Mientras tanto las PPGZ se recuperaron de esa explosión.-Chicas, ¿están bien?-dijo Blossom.-Estamos bien-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup, pero luego las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ se dirigían contra Shadow.

Brick estaba frente a frente con Shadow, Brick estaba sonriendo aterradoramente parecía como si estuviera poseído por alguien, Shadow estaba con miedo.-¿No pueden ser esos chicos, quienes son?-dijo Shadow asustado.-¡Yo soy Dark Brick!-gritó Brick sonriendo con maldad y luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza a Shadow lanzándolo. Luego Boomer estaba en su camino, también estaba sonriendo aterradoramente.-¡Yo soy Dark Boomer!-gritó Boomer sonriendo con maldad y luego le dio un fuerte golpe con su hombro a Shadow lanzándolo. Luego Butch estaba en su camino, también estaba sonriendo aterradoramente.-¡Yo soy Dark Butch!-gritó Butch sonriendo con maldad y luego le dio una fuerte patada a Shadow lanzándolo. Shadow cayó al suelo muy lastimado debido a los golpes de los RRBZ.

Los RRBZ estaban riéndose pero luego se llegó a ver los hologramas de los otros RRBZ interiores quienes sonreían con maldad y desaparecieron en el interior de los RRBZ. Los RRBZ estaban gritando descontrolados, las PPGZ estaban un poco preocupadas al ver el comportamiento de los RRBZ.-¿Qué les pasa a los chicos?-dijo Blossom preocupada.-No lo sé, actúan como si fueran diferentes-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Tal vez algo debió pasarles para que se comporten así-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-¿Creen que es esto lo que el profesor nos advirtió?-dijo Blossom preocupada. Los RRBZ se fijaron en las PPGZ con miradas frías y se disponían a atacarlas. Las PPGZ no teniendo otra opción se preparaban para atacarlos también pero los RRBZ solo las atacaron asustándolas un poco con sus nuevos ataques.-¿Chicos qué les pasa?-dijo Blossom.-No son nuestros enemigos-dijo Bubbles.-Se supone que están de nuestro lado-dijo Buttercup. Los RRBZ solo las miraban con odio solo destruian todo lo que estaba en sus caminos como autos, edificios, etc. Las PPGZ no sabían qué hacer para detenerlos.-Chicos, detenganse, no deben destruir la ciudad-dijo Blossom preocupada, pero los RRBZ la ignoraron.

Blossom estaba un poco preocupada al ver a Brick destruyendo todo lo que veía. Bubbles estaba muy asustada al ver a Boomer con sus ojos llenos de odio. Buttercup quería enfrentarse a Butch pero no podía porque estaba con dudas. Blossom no resistió más y decidió decir algo.-¡Brick, ¿Qué diría la señora Sarah si los viera destruyendo la ciudad?!-gritó Blossom preocupada, en ese momento Brick se detuvo.-¡Boomer, la señora Sarah estaría muy triste si te viera hacer eso!-gritó Bubbles muy preocupada, en ese momento Boomer se detuvo.-¡Butch, la señora Sarah no podrá sentirse bien si se da cuenta de lo que haces!-gritó Buttercup un poco preocupada, en ese momento Butch se detuvo.

Los RRBZ se detuvieron al escuchar el nombre de su madre adoptiva, los RRBZ pusieron sus manos sobre sus cabezas y comenzaron a gritar de dolor, les dolía mucho sus cabezas. Sus rodillas estaban en el suelo mientras le seguían doliendo mucho sus cabezas, hasta que finalmente sus auras negras desaparecieron. Los RRBZ se sentían más tranquilos pero confundidos.-¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?-dijo Brick.-No lo recuerdo-dijo Boomer.-Lo que sea que nos pasó nos sentimos diferentes-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ estaban muy preocupados al ver los destrozos que estaban a sus alrededores. Las PPGZ se les acercaron.-¿Chicos, estan bien?-dijo Blossom.-No lo sé, ¿qué ocurrió?-dijo Brick.-Que bueno, ya son normales-dijo Bubbles.-¿Normales? ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?-dijo Boomer.-Pelearon destruyendo todo en su camino-dijo Buttercup.-¿Hemos destruido algo?-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta al ver los destrozos que habían hecho.-¿Nosotros hicimos esto?-dijo Brick preocupado.-Odio decirlo pero ustedes tenían nuevos poderes pero los usaron salvajemente y esto es el resultado-dijo Blossom preocupada.-No! Eso no es posible, entonces nuestros odios nos controlaron haciéndonos hacerle esto a la ciudad!-dijo Brick triste. Los RRBZ estaban un poco aterrados al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron pero luego se dieron cuenta de algo más.-Un momento, ¿Dónde esta Shadow? Queremos respuestas-dijo Brick, luego los RRBZ vieron que Shadow estaba en un edificio pero estaba muy lastimado, los RRBZ volaron para encontrarlo.-Chicos esperen, aún están lastimados-dijo Blossom tratando de detenerlos pero no pudo.

Los RRBZ volaron hasta llegar donde se encontraba Shadow, Shadow estaba muy débil para pelear pero vio a los RRBZ que estaban en frente de sus ojos.-¿No parecen satisfacerse con destruir a alguien? ¿verdad?-dijo Shadow molesto y lastimado.-Shadow, queremos saber ¿por qué nos paso esto, tú nos provocaste, verdad?-dijo Brick, Shadow estaba un poco confundido por lo que dijo.-¿Qué les pasa? ¿no recuerdan lo que pasó?-dijo Shadow.-No lo recordamos-dijo Boomer.-Dinos lo que pasó-dijo Butch.-Tsk, son unos mocosos que no tienen buena memoria, al parecer sus odios fueron los que los poseyeron convirtiéndolos en verdaderos monstruos destructores-dijo Shadow. Los RRBZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-No puede ser, entonces si fuimos nosotros!-dijo Brick preocupado. En ese momento algo le pasaba a Shadow, le dolía su cuerpo.-Agh! Parece que… llegué a mi limite-dijo Shadow sitiándose adolorido.-Shadow! Dinos, ¿por qué le hiciste a nuestra madre algo tan mortal?-dijo Brick.-Ustedes parecieron… ser muy interesantes, pero… esto no es el fin, habrá… más enemigos quienes… desearan derrotarlos, así que… será mejor… que se preparen porque… sus nuevos poderes… no… les ayudarán… mucho…-dijo Shadow mientras se desvanecía en forma de ceniza llevada por el viento hasta desaparecer por completo.

Los RRBZ se encontraban tristes y luego se sentían muy derrotados. Brick tenía sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, estaba llorando haciendo que sus lagrimas cayeran al suelo.-Nuestra madre, ya no tendrá su antídoto-dijo Brick llorando. Boomer estaba con sus rodillas en el suelo y sus brazos caídos, estaba llorando con sus ojos cerrados sintiéndose muy triste.-Todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano-dijo Boomer llorando. Butch estaba de pie pero sus brazos estaban caídos, estaba muy molesto pero lloraba.-Fallamos al tratar de encontrar una salvación para ella-dijo Butch molesto y llorando. Los RRBZ estaban muy tristes y llorando mucho en sus estados.-¡¡¿Qué clase… qué clase…qué clase de héroes somos?!!-gritó Brick molesto y llorando mientras que golpeó el suelo con su mano derecha sintiéndose derrotado.

Las PPGZ se acercaron y los vieron en esos estados, decidieron acercárseles.-Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ al darse cuenta de las presencias de las PPGZ se limpiaron sus ojos con las mangas de sus chaquetas.-No es algo que deba importarles-dijo Brick molesto y triste.-Chicos, si se trata sobre la señora Sarah, les tenemos buenas noticias-dijo Blossom, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Qué buenas noticias?-dijo Brick.-La enfermedad mortal que infectó a la señora Sarah no es tan mortal si se le aplica el antídoto correcto-dijo Blossom.-¿De qué están hablando?-dijo Brick confundido.-Antes de venir aquí, visitamos a la señora y vimos sus síntomas-dijo Bubbles.-Luego decidimos hablar con el profesor Utonium para que pudiera encontrar algún antídoto que el doctor no pudo descubrir-dijo Buttercup.-Afortunadamente, el profesor pudo saber la clase de enfermedad que tenía la señora Sarah y le dijo a Ken que llamará a un colega medico de otro país para que enviara el antídoto lo más rápido posible, hasta que lo obtuvimos a tiempo-dijo Blossom mientras se imagina todo lo que las PPGZ dijeron. Los RRBZ estaban un poco sorprendidos.-No mientan, me están diciendo que…-dijo Brick.-Así es, su madre esta a salvo y se esta recuperando poco a poco-dijo Blossom sonriéndoles. Los RRBZ comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de alegría.-Nuestra madre, esta a salvo-dijo Brick feliz.-Pese a nuestros esfuerzos, ella se encuentra bien-dijo Boomer feliz.-Que bueno que ella no esta en gran peligro-dijo Butch feliz. Los RRBZ estaban llorando de alegría y se limpiaban sus ojos con las mangas de sus chaquetas.-Que llorones son-dijo Buttercup un poco contenta.-Que bueno que decidimos ayudar a esa buena señora-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Hicimos un buen trabajo ayudándola-dijo Blossom contenta.

En ese momento, los cinturones de las PPGZ brillaron, Blossom tomó su cinturón.-¿Ahora qué sucede profesor?-dijo Blossom.-Chicas, vimos lo que hicieron, buen trabajo pero ahora necesito que ustedes y los chicos vengan aquí para explicarles lo que descubrí en su batalla-dijo el profesor. Luego las PPGZ y los RRBZ se fueron volando al laboratorio.

En el laboratorio, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban hablando con el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach.-Profesor, ¿podría decirnos lo que nos pasó? No recordamos mucho lo que hicimos-dijo Brick confundido.-El profesor estaba trabajando en algo muy importante y al fin nos dirá lo que descubrió-dijo Ken.-Profesor, será mejor que les diga a los chicos lo que descubrió-dijo Peach.-Sí profesor, cuéntenos-dijo Blossom. El profesor tosió un poco y comenzó a explicar todo.-Escuchen todos, he estado estudiando un poco sobre los Rowdyruff Boys Z y sobre sus poderes y esto descubrí, los chicos desarrollaron nuevos poderes que estaban escondidos en el interior de ellos-dijo el profesor.-¿Nuevos poderes?-dijo Blossom.-Así es, pero los chicos no los utilizaban debido a que no sabían que los tenían-dijo el profesor.-¿Pero, por qué los tenían escondidos y ellos no lo sabían?-dijo Bubbles.-Según lo que descubrí, esos poderes fueron activados debido a que los chicos se enfurecieron mucho-dijo el profesor.-¿Con solo enojarse los activaron?-dijo Buttercup.-Eso es lo que pudimos darnos cuenta en ese momento-dijo el profesor.-Pero profesor, ¿por qué los chicos actuaban descontrolados cuando tenían sus nuevos poderes?-dijo Ken.-Si recuerdan todos, el día en que los chicos fueron golpeados por el rayo Z blanco, les dieron nuevos poderes pero también activaron sus poderes de sus auras originales-dijo el profesor mientras se imagina lo que dijo.-Es cierto, nosotros tuvimos auras negras en el pasado-dijo Brick.-Pero creímos que nuestros poderes eran sólo los que teníamos debido al rayo Z blanco-dijo Boomer.-Eso significa que tenemos más poderes-dijo Butch.-Así es, sus verdaderos poderes provienen de sus auras negras, pero no los pueden controlar bien, ya que sus auras negras representan sus partes malignas-dijo el profesor. Todos los demás se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.-Ya veo, eso explica por qué los chicos destruían todo lo que veían-dijo Blossom.-No puedo creerlo, entonces si nos enojamos mucho, volveríamos a destruir todo, incluyendo la ciudad-dijo Brick mirando su mano sintiéndose culpable.-Tranquilo Brick, no fueron sus culpas, ustedes mismos no sabían que tenían esos extraños poderes-dijo Blossom tratando de animar a Brick.-Lo que me sorprende es que sus poderes controlan diferentes elementos, por lo que vi y concluyo esto; Brick controla el fuego y el rayo; Boomer controla el agua y el hielo; Butch controla la tierra y el viento; y además tienen ataques más fuertes que esos-dijo el profesor.-Entonces nuestros poderes son más fuertes y poderosos que antes-dijo Brick.

-Eso es cierto, pero los recomiendo esto chicos, no pueden usar esos peligrosos poderes, ya que si los usan destruirían a cualquiera incluyendo a nosotros-dijo el profesor preocupado, los RRBZ estaban un poco preocupados.-Como sus nuevos poderes son tan destructores y violentos, yo los llamaría… los poderes salvajes!-dijo el profesor.-¿Poderes salvajes?-dijeron los RRBZ un poco confundidos.-Ese es un nombre muy notorio para esa clase de poder-dijo Peach un poco preocupado.-Sí, pero si existeria un peligro mayor, los chicos tendrían que usar esos poderes salvajes, no podemos garantizar si estarán de nuestros lados o en contra nuestra-dijo Ken.-Tranquilos todos, descubrí esos poderes cuando analicé por primera vez a los chicos, sabía que tenían algo misterioso y por eso decidí trabajar en algo-dijo el profesor. Todos los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Y en qué estaba trabajando, profesor?-dijo Blossom.-¡En estos!-dijo el profesor en voz alta mostrando unos brazaletes rojo, azul y verde, luego se los puso en las muñecas izquierdas de los RRBZ.-He creado estos brazaletes especiales, actúan como los anillos de las chicas, estos serán sus segundos dispositivos junto con sus relojes, si no me equivoco esos brazaletes les servirán para poder controlar mejor los poderes salvajes, de esa manera esos poderes salvajes nos serán muy útiles para el bien-dijo el profesor.-Ya veo, sí, es una buena idea profesor-dijo Ken contento.-Profesor, es el mejor!-dijo Blossom contenta.-Fue bueno que los haya creado-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Así estaremos todos seguros-dijo Buttercup contenta.-Bueno chicos, creo que le deben gracias al profesor-dijo Ken.

Los RRBZ se sacaron los brazaletes los miraban un poco confundidos, luego miraron al profesor y luego sonrieron como si los aceptarán, el profesor sonrío de alegría al verlos aceptando sus inventos.-_"Los están aceptando, al fin esos chicos están apreciando uno de mis mejores inventos"_-pensó el profesor muy feliz. Los RRBZ estaban sonriendo mientras sujetaban los brazaletes en sus manos derechas pero en ese instante destrozaron los brazaletes con solo apretar sus manos derechas, todos los demás quedaron sorprendidos cómicamente al ver lo que hicieron, el profesor estaba con su boca abierta al ver que los RRBZ destruyeron su invento.-¡¿Pero qué hicieron?!-dijo el profesor lloriqueando cómicamente.-Chicos, ¿en qué estaban pensando? ¿No se dan cuenta que los necesitaban para controlar los poderes salvajes?-dijo Ken un poco molesto.-Chicos, no podrán controlar esos poderes salvajes sin esos-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.-Apreciamos lo que hicieron por nuestra madre, pero no por estos brazaletes-dijo Brick un poco contento.-Pero ¿qué dicen? El profesor fue muy amable en darles algo que los ayudará mucho y se lo pagan destruyéndolos-dijo Peach. El profesor estaba barriendo y recogiendo los restos de los brazaletes destruidos lloriqueando.-Mis brazaletes, mis mejores inventos que me duraron 40 horas, destruidos en 5 segundos-dijo el profesor lloriqueando cómicamente.-Deben estar dementes, ¿cómo piensan usar esos poderes peligrosos?-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Tranquila, conocemos muy bien el riesgo-dijo Butch.-Entonces, ¿qué están tramando?-dijo Blossom.-No necesitamos algo para manejarlos, les mostraremos a todos ustedes que nosotros podremos controlar estos nuevos poderes por nuestra propia cuenta-dijo Brick muy seguro, Boomer y Butch asintieron. Pero aún quedaba una duda, ¿Quiénes eran esos otros RRBZ que están en el interior de los RRBZ?

Más tarde en el hospital, los chicos y las chicas estaban con la señora Sarah, quien al parecer estaba un poco mejor de salud, los chicos se dieron cuenta que ella ya se había levantado pero un poco cansada.-Mamá, ¿estás bien?-dijo Momotaro.-Hola chicos, ¿los preocupé?-dijo la señora sonriendo un poco. Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban llorando con un poco de alegría y luego abrazaron a la señora con mucha alegría.-¡Mamá!-dijeron los chicos abrazando mientras lloraban un poco. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru los vieron hacer eso y al parecer soltaron unas pocas gotas lágrimas de alegría.-Me gusta los finales felices-dijo Momoko contenta mientras se limpiaba su ojos.-Madre, tenemos algo para ti, chicas, ¿trajeron lo que les pedimos?-dijo Momotaro, Momoko se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño regalo.-Sí, aquí esta-dijo Momoko entregando el regalo a Momotaro, y luego Momotaro se lo entregó a la señora.-¿Qué es esto?-dijo la señora.-Es algo muy especial que le guardamos por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros-dijo Momotaro. La señora abrió el regalo y vio que era un collar de joyas, la señora estaba muy sorprendida al verlo.-Chicos, ¿cómo hicieron para comprarme algo tan hermoso?-dijo la señora.-Usamos algunos de nuestros ahorros para comprarlo-dijo Momotaro.-Fue un poco caro para nosotros-dijo Miyashiro.-Pero hicimos todo lo posible para comprarlo para usted-dijo Kaoretsu.-Chicos, muchas gracias-dijo la señora muy agradecida, los chicos se sonrojaron un poco felices.

-Por cierto chicos, lo de hace rato, lo que discutimos…-dijo la señora un poco preocupada.-Lo sabemos-dijo Momotaro un poco triste.-Chicos, ¿de qué hablan?-dijo Momoko confundida.-¿Sucede algo?-dijo una voz, era Shun quien había regresado.-Pues lo que pasa…-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado.-Se trata sobre la adopción de los chicos-dijo otra voz, era el alcalde llegando a la habitación.-Señor alcalde!-dijeron los chicos y las chicas al darse cuenta de su presencia.-¿Pero de qué habla, señor alcalde?-dijo Miyako.-La señora Kimura crío a esos chicos, pero en realidad, ellos no son sus hijos, según la ley de la ciudad, no pueden críar niños sin un pago de adopción-dijo el alcalde, todos los demás se sorprendieron mucho, los chicos estaban tristes.-¿Pero qué significa eso?-dijo Kaoru.-Los chicos no pueden vivir en una casa que no tenga un documento de adopción requerida debido a la poca economía que tiene-dijo el alcalde.-Eso no puede ser!-dijo Miyashiro.-Nosotros podremos conseguir eso documento, trabajamos!-dijo Kaoretsu.-Lo siento chicos, pero las leyes son las leyes; además tengo otras noticias que decirles-dijo el alcalde.-¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Momotaro.

-Como sus nombres aparecen en la escuela, encontramos tres parejas de esposos; se llaman los Akamatsu, los Gotobatsu y los Matsumoto; ellos vieron sus nombres y pensaron en adoptarlos porque ellos no tienen hijos-dijo el alcalde. Los chicos se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar eso.-¿Quiere decir que debemos vivir con otras familias?-dijo Momotaro.-Lo siento chicos, pero ellos ya tienen los documentos de adopción y no hay algo que pueda hacer-dijo el alcalde.-No puedo creer eso-dijo Momoko un poco preocupada al igual que Miyako y Kaoru.-Esto realmente es muy malo, significa que ya no viviremos juntos-dijo Kaoretsu un poco triste.-No podemos, siempre estábamos juntos desde el principio, éramos como hermanos-dijo Miyashiro un poco triste.-Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta esta idea-dijo Momotaro triste.-Chicos, no se pongan tristes, quizás ya no vivan conmigo pero aún seguirán siendo mis hijos aunque realmente no lo sean-dijo la señora Sarah tratando de animarlos.-Bueno chicos, eso significa que ya no son mis primos, ahora serán mis amigos-dijo Shun acercándose a ellos, los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.-Bueno, fue un gusto haber estado con ustedes por mucho tiempo, aunque no seamos hermanos, ahora seremos los mejores amigos-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, fue grandioso todo lo pasamos juntos-dijo Miyashiro.-Fue espectacular todo lo que hicimos juntos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Chicos, recuerden esto, aunque vivamos separados, tenemos nuestra unión de amistad, y aún seguimos siendo los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Momotaro mientras levantó su mano derecha un poco, luego Miyashiro puso su mano derecha sobre la de él y luego Kaoretsu puso su mano derecha sobre la de ellos.-¡Somos héroes, lo lograremos!-dijo Momotaro sonriendo un poco, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron sonriendo un poco, los chicos aceptaron vivir con familias diferentes.

Shun se les acercó y les dio unas pequeñas palmadas en sus espaldas animándolos.-Y yo prometo que seremos todos los mejores amigos-dijo Shun.-Chicos, no se preocupen, ustedes pueden visitarme cuando quieran, siempre serán bienvenidos a mi casa como si fuera su casa, y por cierto pueden decirme señora Sarah si quieren-dijo la señora sonriéndoles. Las chicas se les acercaron.-Por cierto, chicos, tenemos que decirles que hace rato una foto de ustedes se rompió y no tuvimos tiempo de arreglarla-dijo Momoko. Momotaro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Bueno, eso es malo-dijo Momotaro.-Por cierto chicos, traje lo que me encargaron-dijo Shun y sacó algo de su bolsillo, era una cámara de fotos.-Pensaba tomarle a la señora Sarah una foto para que se animara-dijo Momotaro.-No hay problema chicos tengo una mejor idea-dijo la señora.

Más tarde, Momotaro Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en un bello paisaje junto con la señora Sarah, Shun y Silver también. Los chicos estaban preparando la cámara de fotos que Shun trajo.-Bien chicos, tomen sus posiciones con los otros, yo me encargo de los últimos detalles-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se fueron con la señora, Shun y Silver, Momotaro preparaba la cámara de fotos y luego se fue con los otros.-Muy bien, en 10 segundos nos agrupamos y sonrían-dijo Momotaro acercándose a todos ellos. La cámara de fotos era automática y después de 10 segundos se tomó la foto, en la foto, Momotaro, Miyashiro, Kaoretsu, la señora Sarah, Shun y Silver estaban todos muy felices agrupados.-_"Este será el mejor recuerdo para nuestra madre quién nos adoptó, y para nosotros de ahora en adelante"_-pensaron los chicos. Los chicos comenzarán a tener una nueva vida a partir de ahora.

**Fue algo interesante esto, no se pierdan el episodio 24, gracias y comenten**


	7. episodio 24, parte 1

**Este nuevo episodio seguramente les agradara a algunos, yo espero eso también, lean y comenten**

24.-Infiltración en la fiesta de baile

En una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Tokio; en la habitación de una casa, sonó un despertador pero fue apagado por la mano de alguien quien seguía flojeando un poco, estaba cubierto por la sábana de su cama, ese alguien se levantó y se llegó a ver que se trataba de Momotaro, él estaba con su pijama puesta; él estaba viviendo con una propia familia quien lo adoptó como su hijo.

Momotaro bostezó muy exageradamente estirando sus brazos y se rascó su cabeza porque tenía un poco de sueño.-Un nuevo comienzo-dijo Momotaro, luego se levantó de su cama y se apoyó a la ventana de su habitación mirando la ciudad.

En otra habitación de otra casa, otro despertador sonó y fue apagado por la mano de alguien, estaba cubierto por la sábana de su cama, ese alguien se levantó y se trataba de Momoko quien estaba con su pijama; ella se levantaba con un poco de sueño.

Momoko bostezó un poco y se limpiaba sus ojos con sus manos.-Otro nuevo día-dijo Momoko, y luego se levantó de su cama y miró la ciudad a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Momotaro y Momoko hacían cosas diferentes en sus casas al mismo tiempo. Momotaro se fue al baño, luego Momoko se cepillaba sus dientes, luego Momotaro se lavaba su cara.

Después del aseo, Momotaro y Momoko se vestían para salir; Momotaro se arreglaba y se fijó en la bendita que siempre llevaba en su mejilla derecha desde el comienzo y sonrío satisfecho pasando su pulgar izquierdo sobre ello. Momoko se arreglaba su cabello mirándose en el espejo de su habitación, pero se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba y vio su moño en un lado, se lo puso y se miró en el espejo de nuevo.-Perfecto-dijo Momoko contenta. Momotaro se miraba en el espejo de su habitación, pero se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba y vio su gorra en un lado, se lo puso y se miró en el espejo de nuevo.-Perfecto-dijo Momotaro contento.

Momoko recogió su mochila y se preparaba para salir.-Estoy lista-dijo Momoko contenta. Momotaro recogió su mochila y se preparaba para salir.-Estoy listo-dijo Momotaro. Ambos pelirrojos se preparaban para irse a la escuela.-_"Hoy será el comienzo de un nuevo día"_-pensaron Momotaro y Momoko un poco contentos.

Momotaro salió de su casa despidiéndose.-Adiós papá, adiós mamá, me voy a la escuela!-dijo Momotaro.-Cuídate, hijo!-dijeron los señores Akamatsu. Mientras tanto, Momoko también salió de su casa despidiéndose.-Adiós, me voy a la escuela!-dijo Momoko.-Que tengas un buen día!-dijeron los señores Akasutsumi. Momotaro estaba caminando muy feliz en la calle.-Este será el primer día en que los chicos y yo comenzaremos a tener nuevas vidas como cualquier chico de la ciudad-dijo Momotaro feliz. Momoko también estaba caminando muy feliz mientras pensaba.-Escuché que hoy la maestra Keane nos diría algo sobre una gran fiesta, espero que sea divertido-dijo Momoko muy feliz. Momotaro y Momoko estaban caminando pensando muy contentos, pero no se daban cuenta que estaban caminando por el mismo camino hasta que chocaron entre ellos haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.-Me dolió-dijeron Momotaro y Momoko mientras se tocaban sus cabezas un poco adoloridos y se dieron cuenta que estaban frente a frente.-¿Momoko?-dijo Momotaro un poco sorprendido.-¿Momotaro?-dijo Momoko un poco sorprendida.-¿Qué haces por aquí?-dijo Momotaro.-Yo apenas acabo de salir de mi casa, ¿y tú?-dijo Momoko.-Yo también salí recién de mi casa-dijo Momotaro. Luego los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron.-¿Recién saliste de tu casa?-dijeron Momotaro y Momoko un poco sorprendidos.-Espera, ¿Vives por aquí?-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, pero entonces ¿tú también?-dijo Momoko.-Vaya que sorpresa, eso significa que somos vecinos!-dijo Momotaro rascándose su cabeza con su mano derecha un poco contento.-Pues eso parece-dijo Momoko. Luego los pelirrojos se pusieron de pie.-Que coincidencia que tengamos que vivir por aquí-dijo Momotaro.-Ya tendremos más tiempo para hablar, tenemos que ir a la escuela, se nos hace tarde-dijo Momoko.-Es cierto, vámonos-dijo Momotaro. Luego Momotaro y Momoko se fueron de camino a la escuela.

Mientras tanto, en el camino a la escuela; Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se encontraron.-Hola Kaoretsu, es bueno verte-dijo Miyashiro saludándolo.-Supongo, apenas me acostumbro a vivir separado-dijo Kaoretsu. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que Miyako y Kaoru se acercaban.-Mira Kaoru-chan, son los chicos-dijo Miyako señalándolos.-Que mala suerte-dijo Kaoru. Miyako y Kaoru se acercaron a Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Hola chicos-dijo Miyako.-Hola chicas, ¿Qué vienen hacer aquí?-dijo Miyashiro.-Vamos de camino a la escuela pero no esperábamos encontrarlos, ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?-dijo Miyako.-Pues nosotros estamos esperando a Momotaro-dijo Kaoretsu.-Y nosotras a Momoko-dijo Kaoru. En ese momento todos vieron que Momotaro y Momoko estaban llegando.-Hola chicos!-dijo Momotaro acercándose a Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Hola chicas, lamento por haberme tardado un poco-dijo Momoko acercándose a Miyako y Kaoru. Pero luego todos ellos se dieron cuenta que estaban reunidos.

Luego los dos grupos se fueron a la escuela mientras conversaban.-Díganme chicos, ¿cómo les ha ido sus nuevas vidas con otras familias?-dijo Momotaro.-Pues me fue muy bien, mis nuevos padres son muy amables y buenos conmigo, además aprecian mucho mi talento con el arte de pintura-dijo Miyashiro contento.-Pues en mi caso me fue un poco bien, mis nuevos padres me apoyan mucho y quieren verme en acción con el soccer muy pronto-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pues mi vida con mis nuevos padres es excelente y pacífica, espero poder llevarme muy bien con ellos, tenemos que hacerlo como lo hicimos con la señora Sarah-dijo Momotaro, luego los chicos recordaron a la madre que los adoptó antes.-Pues me alegra que ya se lleven bien con sus nuevos padres-dijo Momoko.-Sí, me alegro por ustedes-dijo Miyako.-Es increíble que ahora vivan en sus propias casas y familias-dijo Kaoru.-Es verdad, y pronto será mejor-dijo Momotaro contento al igual que Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.

Mas tarde, en el salón de clases de los RRBZ y las PPGZ; la maestra Keane ingresó muy contenta.-Chicos, les tengo noticias sobre la fiesta de baile, será dentro de pocos días en la noche en el centro de la ciudad, yo pensaba ir pero tengo otros asuntos importantes, el patrocinador de la fiesta de baile me pidió que les informara, espero que todos ustedes lo disfruten mucho-dijo la maestra Keane. Todos los chicos estaban un poco interesados con lo que dijo.-Una fiesta de baile, debe ser increíble-dijo Momoko contenta.-Sí, tal vez sea divertido-dijo Miyako contenta.-Sí claro, lo dudo-dijo Kaoru desinteresada. Los chicos estaban desinteresados también.-Que tontería ¿una fiesta de baile?-dijo Momotaro.-Yo opino lo mismo-dijo Miyashiro.-Que aburrido, no me interesa-dijo Kaoretsu muy desinteresado.

Mas tarde, en los pasillos de la escuela, los chicos caminaban muy tranquilos hasta que de repente un grupo de chicas se les acercaron muy contentas.-¿Buscan algo, chicas?-dijo Momotaro un poco confundido.-Momotaro-kun, por favor, quiero que seas mi pareja para el baile!-dijo una chica muy ilusionada.-Miyashiro-kun, quiero que salgas conmigo!-dijo otra chica ilusionada.-Kaoretsu-kun, vamos a la fiesta juntos!-dijo otra chica ilusionada. Todas esas chicas estaban queriendo salir con los chicos pero ellos se negaron.-Lo siento chicas, pero los chicos y yo no estamos interesados en ese tipo de fiesta-dijo Momotaro.-No podemos ir, discúlpennos-dijo Miyashiro.-No hay razón para que vayamos a esa tonta fiesta de baile-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos se retiraron dejando atrás al grupo de chicas que estaban desilusionadas y tristes al ser rechazadas.-No puede ser!-dijeron las chicas muy tristes.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se encontraron en el camino y luego comenzaron a hablar.-¿Chicas, piensan ir a esa fiesta?-dijo Momotaro.-Yo quisiera ir, pero no encontré pareja-dijo Momoko triste.-Yo tampoco encontré a alguien-dijo Miyako.-Yo no pienso ir-dijo Kaoru desinteresada. En ese momento, Princesa pasó a través de ellos empujándolos.-Háganse a un lado!-dijo Princesa.-¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto, pero en ese momento los chicos detectaron aura negra cerca de ellos.-¿Qué sucede chicos?-dijo Momoko al ver el comportamiento de los chicos.-Hay aura negra cerca de nosotros-dijo Momotaro. En ese momento un chico pasó por ellos empujándolos.-Quítense de mi camino!-dijo el chico en voz alta. Los chicos y las chicas se levantaron después de ser empujados.-Genial, primero Princesa y ahora ese chico raro-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que pasar cosas malas a nosotros?-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.

Todos ellos se dieron cuenta que el chico nuevo se dirigía hacia Princesa, ese chico tomó la mano de Princesa.-Mi querida Princesa, ¿tendrías el honor de ser mi pareja en la fiesta de baile?-dijo el chico, Princesa se sonrojó un poco.-Oh! Eres Neji Ishida, el chico galán, el patrocinador que organizó la fiesta de baile, ¿quieres que yo sea tu pareja?, lo aceptaré con mucho gusto-dijo Princesa muy ilusionada. Los chicos y las chicas se sorprendieron cómicamente al ver eso.-¿Qué diablos? ¿Princesa ya tiene su pareja?-dijo Momotaro sorprendido.-No es justo! Yo esperaba que Neji-kun sea mi pareja de baile, no sabía que él era el patrocinador de la fiesta de baile!-dijo Momoko en voz alta y muy triste.-Que importa, es sólo una tonta fiesta de baile-dijo Kaoretsu desinteresado.-Yo opino igual, ¿qué tiene de grandioso?-dijo Kaoru desinteresada. Momoko se les acercó muy seria.-¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Esa fiesta se trata de parejas, imagínense, un chico y una chica bailando juntos como si fuera su primera cita-dijo Momoko muy ilusionada mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.-Creo que la idea sobre ir a esa fiesta se te subió a la cabeza-dijo Momotaro sintiendo decepción.-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Momoko-chan, esa fiesta debe ser muy divertida también-dijo Miyako.-Pues yo no sé qué decir-dijo Miyashiro.

Princesa y Neji estaban hablando mientras que los chicos y las chicas los observaban con sospechas.-Princesa, ¿caminamos un rato?-dijo Neji.-Será un placer-dijo Princesa mientras le tomó su mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar.-Vaya, parece ser que el nuevo novio de Princesa debe ser afortunado de tenerla aparte de ser el organizador de la fiesta de baile-dijo Momoko. En ese momento, los chicos vieron que Neji emitía un poco de aura negra, luego Neji volteó su cabeza para atrás y los miró con una mirada maligna. Neji y Princesa se retiraron juntos. Los chicos estaban pensando un poco preocupados.-¿Les pasa algo, chicos?-dijo Momoko.-¿Eh? Nada, nos vemos luego, tenemos algo que hacer, ¿verdad, chicos?-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron. Los chicos se retiraron dejando a las chicas un poco confundidas.-¿Qué será lo que harán ellos ahora?-dijo Kaoru.-No lo sé-dijo Miyako. Las chicas estaban un poco confundidas al ver a los chicos retirarse con mucha prisa.

Afuera de la escuela, Neji y Princesa estaban conversando muy felices en el jardín de la escuela.-Princesa, eres muy linda-dijo Neji.-Gracias, también soy muy popular en la escuela pero… las Powerpuff Girls Z me lo arruinan, incluso los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Princesa un poco molesta.-¿Los Rowdyruff Boys Z? ¿Te refieres a esos nuevos héroes que se parecen a las Powerpuff Girls Z, y todos ellos salvan la ciudad?-dijo Neji un poco sorprendido.-Los mismos-dijo Princesa un poco molesta. Los chicos estaban escondidos en un árbol mientras escuchaban su conversación.-_"Estoy seguro que ese chico Neji tiene aura negra, no hay duda"_-pensó Momotaro un poco serio.-Pero no entiendo por qué no conseguiste pareja para el baile si tu eres muy linda-dijo Neji un poco confundido.-Bueno quería salir con esos tres chicos populares que están en mi salón de clase; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu pero ellos me rechazaron-dijo Princesa.-¿Esos tres nuevos chicos, se negaron a salir contigo?-dijo Neji.-Así es, parece que no les gusta ese tipo de fiesta y parece ser que tienen miedo de salir con una chica, definitivamente esos chicos tontos son unos inmaduros!-dijo Princesa, los chicos se cayeron del árbol al escuchar eso.-Como sea, yo pienso que eres linda, te espero en la fiesta de baile en la noche-dijo Neji despidiéndose de Princesa.-Adiós Neji-kun, te veré en la fiesta también-dijo Princesa despidiéndose. Los chicos se levantaron después de caerse.-¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de nosotros de esa manera?-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto. En ese momento las chicas los encontraron.-Chicos, ¿qué están haciendo? ¿Espiando a Neji-kun?-dijo Momoko.-Esos son asuntos nuestros-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, no deberían involucrarse-dijo Miyashiro.-Sé que algo esta pasando y no quieren decirnos-dijo Momoko.-Por favor chicos dígannos, somos amigos-dijo Miyako. Los chicos se miraron y estaban un poco preocupados.-Esta bien, será mejor que vayamos al laboratorio del profesor Utonium, les contaremos todo ahí, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Momotaro. Las chicas asintieron, luego todos ellos fueron al laboratorio después de las clases.

Más tarde, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban hablando con el profesor, Ken y Peach. Los RRBZ les dijeron lo que habían descubierto, todos los demás estaban muy sorprendidos con lo que oyeron.-No puedo creerlo, el patrocinador de la fiesta de baile, Neji Ishida, ¿tenía aura negra?-dijo Ken preocupado.-No puede ser, Neji-kun tiene aura negra, debió ser infectado por el polvo negro-dijo Momoko un poco triste.-Lo dudo, al parecer su cuerpo esta hecho del polvo negro-dijo Momotaro.-Claro que no! No Neji-kun!-dijo Momoko negando con su cabeza.-Pues será mejor que lo aceptes, creo que tendremos que detener a Neji en esa fiesta si eso significa que tengamos que cancelarlo-dijo Momotaro.-Esperen, ¿Qué quieren decir con cancelarlo?-dijo Momoko.-¿Qué tiene de malo cancelar una tonta fiesta de baile?-dijo Momotaro.-Ustedes no lo entenderían, ¿qué hay de las parejas que van a esa fiesta? No podemos arruinar sus momentos románticos, esa fiesta es muy importante para ellos, tenemos que solucionar el problema sin cancelar la fiesta-dijo Momoko muy ilusionada mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo. Momotaro estaba confundido cómicamente por escuchar eso.-¿Sólo por eso? No creo que sea tan grave-dijo Momotaro.

Momoko se acercó a Momotaro.-Ustedes no lo entienden, pero yo no permitiré que arruinen esos momentos-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-¿Disculpa?, pero los chicos y yo no estamos interesados en ese tipo de cosas, hay problemas mayores que eso, así que madura ya!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Ustedes son unos inmaduros!-dijo Momoko molesta.-No debimos decirles sobre esto, no nos ayudan en mucho!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-¿Olvidaron que nosotras ayudamos a salvar la vida de la señora Sarah?-dijo Momoko, en ese momento Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu recordaron cuando la señora Sarah estaba muy enferma y al final las PPGZ les habían ayudado consiguiendo la medicina, Momotaro estaba un poco dudoso.-Creo que tienes razón, nos ayudaron mucho después de todo-dijo Momotaro aceptando la verdad.-Entonces ahora nos deben una, por favor prométannos que no cancelaran la fiesta de baile-dijo Momoko, Momotaro miró a Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, luego los chicos asintieron.-Sólo por esta vez-dijo Momotaro un poco deprimido.-Que bueno que ustedes sean tan amables-dijo Miyako contenta.-No lo sé, yo estaba de acuerdo con la cancelación de la fiesta-dijo Kaoru.

-Chicos, ¿en verdad creen que ese tal Neji pueda ser un enemigo?-dijo Peach.-Es lo más probable, pero descuiden usaremos nuestros poderes salvajes para derrotar a cualquier enemigo-dijo Momotaro confiado, pero en ese momento el profesor se le acercó.-Nada de eso! Recuerden que esos poderes son muy peligrosos, ¿olvidaron lo que les dije sobre no usarlos y el riesgo para ustedes y para todos?-dijo el profesor. Los chicos estaban un poco preocupados al escuchar eso y recordaron un poco sobre el uso de sus poderes salvajes destruyendo una parte de la ciudad.-No hay problema, nosotras podemos encargarnos de eso-dijo Momoko muy animada.-Sí! Yo quisiera ir a esa fiesta-dijo Miyako contenta.-¿Cómo que nosotras? Yo no pienso entrar en esa fiesta-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-Vamos Kaoru-chan, será divertido-dijo Momoko tratando de convencerla.-Ustedes solas no deberían enfrentarse a algo que ni siquiera conocen, nosotros tenemos que detenerlo-dijo Momotaro.-Es verdad, ese tipo de problemas son nuestros problemas-dijo Miyashiro.-Seremos nosotros quienes detendrán a Neji o lo que sea que es-dijo Kaoretsu.-¿Así? ¿Y cómo piensan detenerlo? Ya conocemos los métodos que usan en sus peleas-dijo Momoko con los brazos cruzados.-Bueno ¿qué esperabas? Tenemos que infiltrarnos sin ser descubiertos, de esa forma lo detendremos-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-¿Pero cómo harán para infiltrarse? Dudo que tengan éxito en eso-dijo Momoko.-Ya encontraremos una forma, no seas tan impaciente-dijo Momotaro. Momotaro y Momoko comenzaron a discutir un poco molestos.

Peach se acercó a Ken.-Oye Ken, ¿qué tal si…?-dijo Peach y luego ellos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja hasta que Ken se dio cuenta de un plan.-Esperen chicos, creo saber cómo todos ustedes pueden infiltrarse en la fiesta y detener a Neji sin tener que llamar la atención de los presentes en la fiesta de baile-dijo Ken.-¿En serio?-dijeron los chicos y las chicas.-Ya sé a qué refieren, tenemos guardados esos, podemos usarlos-dijo el profesor dándose cuenta de algo.-¿A qué se refieren?-dijo Momotaro.-Déjennos ese problema sobre infiltrarse en la fiesta sin ser descubiertos-dijo Ken.-Así es, Ken, yo también creó saber a qué te refieres-dijo Peach mirando a los chicos y las chicas con una mirada pícara. Los chicos y las chicas estaban confundidos por como los veían.-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Momotaro confundido.-¿Por qué nos miran de esa manera?-dijo Momoko.-_"Sea lo que sea, espero que sea efectible"_-pensó Momotaro.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, los tres polvos negros se acercaron al gran polvo negro que los creó.-Entonces, ¿Shadow fue derrotado?-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Jefe, lamentamos haber fallado al enviar a alguien tan débil-dijo el primer polvo negro.-Pero no se preocupe, ya enviamos a alguien más para que se encargue sobre esos chicos-dijo el segundo polvo negro.-Estamos seguros que ese se encargará de traernos esa información interesante que descubrió Shadow-dijo el tercer polvo negro. El gran polvo negro se dio cuenta de lo que dijeron.-¿Información interesante? ¿Es acerca de esos chicos raros que siempre interfieren?-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Así es jefe, al parecer esos chicos tienen unos grandes poderes que al parecer no pueden controlarlos-dijo el primer polvo negro, en ese momento se imaginó cuando los RRBZ usaron por primera vez sus poderes salvajes para derrotar a Shadow, también se imaginó cómo los yo interiores de los RRBZ los poseían haciendo que tengan un comportamiento incontrolable y maligno.

-¿Poderes que no pueden controlar?-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Así es jefe, podríamos usar esos nuevos poderes que esos chiquillos tienen para nuestro beneficio y así usted podría tener su venganza contra las Powerpuff Girls Z, con esos grandes poderes las derrotaría fácilmente-dijo el primer polvo negro. El gran polvo negro sonrío satisfecho.-Interesante, muy interesante, esos chicos también podrían ser nuestros aliados, pero estoy seguro que lo rechazarían, en fin podría ser interesante si me enfrentara con ellos ahora y con sus nuevos poderes-dijo el gran polvo negro confiado.-Descuide jefe, nuestro nuevo sirviente se encargará de traernos esos nuevos poderes-dijo el primer polvo negro.-Jajaja! ¡Espero ya recuperarme por completo, quiero ver con mis propios ojos en acción esos nuevos poderes que esos chiquillos tienen!-dijo el gran polvo negro riéndose muy satisfecho.-Nosotros también, jefe-dijeron los tres polvos negros se reían también.

Los polvos se reían muy satisfechos por la información que descubrieron, algo muy terrible podría pasar.

¿Cuál será el plan para detener a Neji y quién será él en realidad?.


	8. episodio 24, parte 2

Ken y Peach tuvieron una idea sobre cómo los RRBZ y las PPGZ podrían infiltrarse en la fiesta de baile sin ser descubiertos para detener a Neji, un chico misterioso.

Los chicos y las chicas se acercaron para escuchar el plan de Ken y Peach.-¿Y cuál es su plan?-dijo Momotaro.-Sí Ken, cuéntanos-dijo Momoko. Ken y Peach comenzaron a decirles algo en voz baja.-¡¡¡¿Quééééééééééé?!!!-gritaron sorprendidos los chicos y las chicas.

-Pienso que es una buena idea, además les ayudará a llevarse bien, ¿no lo creen?-dijo Ken con los brazos cruzados.-¡¿Estás bromeando? Yo no iré a esa fiesta de esa manera!-gritó Kaoretsu molesto y sonrojado.-¡Yo tampoco iré si eso significa que tenga que salir con él!-gritó Kaoru molesta y sonrojada. Luego Kaoretsu y Kaoru se miraron un poco molestos.-¡¡¿Salir contigo? Jamás saldría contigo aunque tuvieras el cuerpo de Miss universo!!-dijo Kaoretsu muy molesto.-¡¡Yo no estoy interesada en salir contigo!!-dijo Kaoru molesta. Kaoretsu y Kaoru comenzaron a discutir exageradamente.

Miyako se acercó a Miyashiro.-Bueno… pero es sólo… una fiesta… así… que no tiene de malo… que los amigos vayan juntos-dijo Miyashiro muy avergonzado y sonrojado.-Pues sí, es bueno que vayamos a la fiesta pero no creí que sería con ustedes-dijo Miyako un poco sonrojada. Miyashiro y Miyako se miraron pero se volvieron a sonrojar y voltearon sus caras a lados diferentes.

Momotaro y Momoko no sabían que decir.-¿Y qué opinas?-dijo Momotaro un poco sonrojado.-Pues estoy de acuerdo con ese plan, además yo buscaba pareja para ir a esa fiesta, no eres mi tipo-dijo Momoko un poco sonrojada.-Bueno, tú tampoco… ¿sabrás la razón?-dijo Momotaro mirando a otra parte.-Pues… yo no saldría con alguien más pequeño que yo-dijo Momoko. Momotaro se sorprendió cómicamente al escuchar eso, todos los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo Momoko y se imaginaron a Brick y Blossom, se llegó a ver que a Brick le faltaba un centímetro de estatura para alcanzar a Blossom.-¡¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No debes decidir el valor de un hombre sólo por su altura!!-dijo Momotaro desesperado y lloriqueando cómicamente.-_"Parece ser que no les gusta hablar de eso"_-pensó Momoko un poco confundida.-En fin, lo haremos sólo porque les debemos la ayuda que hicieron por la señora Sarah, pero sólo lo haremos una vez, no volveremos a hacer este tipo de cosas!-dijo Momotaro un poco deprimido y molesto, Momoko asintió.-Pues entonces ya esta acordado, así que deberán esperar hasta mañana para darles lo que necesitan-dijo Ken. Los chicos y las chicas no entendieron lo que dijo.

La noche del día de la fiesta de baile llegó, mucha gente ya había asistido ahí. Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en la casa de la señora Sarah esperando algo.-Bueno chicos, es bueno que me visiten-dijo la señora acercándose a los chicos muy contenta y mejor de salud.-Señora Sarah, es bueno que ya se sienta mejor-dijo Momotaro. En ese momento, un repartidor había llegado con un gran paquete, Shun lo recogió.-Oigan chicos, aquí esta lo que estaban esperando, y dice de parte del laboratorio-dijo Shun mientras leyó una nota que estaba en el paquete. Los chicos abrieron el paquete y vieron algo que los sorprendió un poco, pero Kaoretsu estaba un poco nervioso.-Deben estar bromeando-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.

Más tarde en el laboratorio, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban esperando hasta que otro repartidor llegó con un gran paquete.-Bueno chicas, lo que necesitan ya llegó-dijo Ken a las chicas, las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se habían vestido con unas ropas elegantes para fiestas que estaban en el paquete, pantalones, polos y chaquetas de gala iguales con sus respectivos colores, la señora Sarah y Shun los vieron un poco sorprendidos.-Vaya, esta ropa no se ve tan mal-dijo Momotaro contento.-Me gusta un poco esta ropa-dijo Miyashiro contento.-Esto es insoportable-dijo Kaoretsu molesto mientras tocó la ropa que llevaba puesto.-Pero Kaoretsu, creo que te ves genial con esa ropa-dijo Shun.-¿Bromean? Esta ropa es muy incomoda y no puedo moverme ligeramente cuando haya que pelear!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto moviéndose con un poco de dificultad.-Cálmate Kaoretsu, tenemos que hacerlo, para no llamar la atención de los de las fiesta-dijo Momotaro.-Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos-dijo Miyashiro. Los chicos asintieron y se preparaban para irse.-Chicos tengan suerte en… su misión-dijo la señora un poco sonriente.-Creo que quisiste decir en sus citas-dijo Shun picadamente.-¡¡No estamos en unas citas!!-gritaron los chicos molestos.

Mientras en el laboratorio, las chicas se habían puesto con unos vestidos largos de baile iguales con sus respectivos colores.-Vaya, me veo bonita con esta ropa-dijo Momoko muy contenta.-Es cierto, además adoro esta ropa-dijo Miyako muy contenta.-No puedo creer que tenga que usar este vestido-dijo Kaoru muy molesta mientras tocaba su vestido.-Pero Kaoru, es necesario que lo uses-dijo Ken.-Sí pero, odio usar estos vestidos con falda y me veo ridícula!-dijo Kaoru molesta.-Pero Kaoru-chan, tenemos que hacerlo por las parejas del baile-dijo Momoko tratando de convencerla.-Chicas, vayamos a la fiesta ya-dijo Miyako. Las chicas asintieron y se preparaban para irse.-Chicas, esperen, deben llevarse esto también, para ustedes y para los chicos-dijo el profesor entregando un pequeño paquete a las chicas.-¿Y qué son estos?-dijo Momoko un poco confundida.-Son unos inventos del profesor que guardamos en caso que algún día lo llegáramos a usar y parece que hoy es un buen momento de usarlos-dijo Ken, las chicas estaban un poco confundidas con lo que dijo.

En la noche, en el centro de la ciudad, la fiesta de baile se llevaba a cabo en una enorme casa, muchas parejas ya ingresaban muy felices. Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en la espalda de la casa, tenían sus manos detrás de sus espaldas, parecían que ocultaban algo, los chicos estaban un poco avergonzados esperando.-Esto es ridículo-dijo Momotaro en su estado.-Pero los chicos de la fiesta podrían estar en peligro esta noche-dijo Miyashiro.-Esto es lo más patético que hemos hecho en nuestras vidas-dijo Kaoretsu en su estado.

En ese momento,; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru habían llegado al lugar también.-Hola chicos!-dijeron las chicas saludándolos, los chicos se dieron cuenta de sus presencias y vieron que las chicas se veían muy lindas con sus vestidos, los chicos se sonrojaron un poco al verlas y voltearon sus miradas a otros lados.-Hola… chicas-dijeron los chicos en sus estados.-¿Les pasa algo?-dijo Momoko un poco confundida al ver a los chicos en sus estados.-Pues, tenemos algo para ustedes-dijo Momotaro y los chicos mostraron sus manos, tenían unos adornos para el cabello en forma de flores cada uno, Momotaro tenía uno rojo, Miyashiro tenía uno azul y Kaoretsu tenía uno verde. Las chicas estaban un poco sorprendidas al ver lo que tenían los chicos.-Chicos, ¿qué son esas cosas?-dijo Momoko un poco confundida.-Pues… la señora Sarah nos sugirió estos para esconder sus presencias-dijo Momotaro un poco sonrojado al igual que Miyashiro y Kaoretsu mientras se imaginaban lo que las señora les decía muy contenta.

Los chicos se acercaron a cada una de las chicas.-Será mejor… que te pongas esto… para no llamar la atención-dijo Momotaro un poco sonrojado entregando a Momoko el adorno rojo, Momoko se sonrojó un poco al ver eso.-Pues… gracias-dijo Momoko.-Miyako-chan… espero que te guste-dijo Miyashiro muy sonrojado y avergonzado entregando a Miyako el adorno azul. Miyako se sonrojó al ver eso.-Gracias, Miyashiro-kun-dijo Miyako.-Usa esto, con ese cabello desordenado llamaras la atención de la gente-dijo Kaoretsu entregando a Kaoru el adorno verde con mala gana, Kaoru vio eso pero lo recibió tratando de ignorar lo que veía.-Sí, seguro-dijo Kaoru.

Las chicas se colocaron los adornos que los chicos trajeron para sus cabellos, los colocaron en la parte izquierdas de sus cabezas.-Gracias por estos adornos-dijo Momoko.-Sí, escuchen terminemos rápido con esto, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Momotaro un poco impaciente.-Por cierto chicos, el profesor nos dio esto para nosotras y para ustedes-dijo Momoko mientras que ella y las otras chicas abrieron el paquete que llevaban. Al abrir el paquete se dieron cuenta que eran seis antifaces; uno rosa, uno azul, uno verde, uno rojo, uno azul oscuro y uno verde oscuro. Los chicos y las chicas estaban muy confundidos.-¿Para qué nos habrá enviado el profesor estos antifaces?-dijo Momotaro confundido.-No lo sé, talvez esta nota os dirá algo-dijo Momoko mientras que recogió una pequeña nota que estaba en el paquete y comenzó a leerlo. _"Les presento mis inventos, los antifaces secretos, si se los ponen su identidad estará oculta y nadie podrá reconocerlos si los llevan puesto, buena suerte, el profesor Utonium"_ decía la nota.-¿Antifaces secretos? Que tontería, si me pongo esto, entonces nadie me reconocería-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto mientras se colocaba el antifaz rojo, en ese momento un chico de su salón de clases apareció en frente de él.-Oye chico nuevo, no te había visto antes, ¿vienes de un país diferente?-dijo el chico, Momotaro se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso.-Oye, ¿no me reconoces? Estás en el mismo salón que yo-dijo Momotaro.-Lo siento pero jamás te he visto en mi vida, ¡oh lo olvidé, mi pareja se enojará si no me encuentro con ella!, adiós chico extraño-dijo el chico mientras se retiró muy rápido, Momotaro estaba confundido cómicamente al ver lo que pasó.-Parece que este raro inventó del profesor si funciona después de todo-dijo Momotaro. Los otros chicos y chicas se pusieron los antifaces y todos se dirigieron a la entrada de la fiesta.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ vieron que varias parejas estaban ingresando abrazados, no sabían en que hacer, pero luego se miraron y se dieron cuenta de algo.-Ni siquiera lo piensen-dijeron los chicos y las chicas un poco molestos.-Sólo vinimos a esta tonta fiesta para detener a Neji-dijo Momotaro. Luego una pareja pasó por ellos.-Oigan, esta es una fiesta especial, deberían entrar como nosotros-dijo el chico.-Sí, al menos que sean muy tímidos para ingresar con esos vestidos-dijo la chica molestándolos un poco, luego el chico y la chica ingresaron a la fiesta. Los chicos estaban un poco molestos al escuchar eso.-No somos ningunos tímidos!-dijeron los chicos un poco molestos, luego miraron a las chicas pero se sonrojaron un poco por lo que iban a hacer.

Momotaro le mostró su brazo derecho a Momoko.-Bien Momoko, hagamos esto rápido antes que me arrepienta-dijo Momotaro sonrojado.-Pues… bien… de acuerdo-dijo Momoko un poco sonrojada y abrazó el brazo de Momotaro e ingresaron juntos. Miyashiro le mostró su brazo derecho a Miyako.-Miyako-chan, ¿quieres entrar de esta manera?-dijo Miyashiro sonrojado.-Pues… sí-dijo Miyako un poco sonrojada y abrazó el brazo de Miyashiro e ingresaron juntos. Kaoretsu le mostró su brazo derecho a Kaoru un poco molesto.-No pienses que hago esto por ti, ¿entendido?!-dijo Kaoretsu sonrojado tratando de ignorarla.-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kaoru un poco sonrojada y molesta y abrazó el brazo de Kaoretsu e ingresaron juntos pero tratando de ignorar lo que hacían.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban haciendo lo mismo que hacían las otras parejas e ingresaron a la fiesta y se soltaron inmediatamente para no llamar la atención de los presentes en la fiesta. Luego ellos esperaron sentados y comenzaron a ver por todas partes.-Pues parece que Neji no ha llegado todavía-dijo Momotaro.-Tal vez estará coqueteando con Princesa, recuerden que ella será su pareja en el baile-dijo Momoko.-Como sea, ya quiero quitarme esta ridícula ropa!-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto moviéndose con dificultad.-Y yo quiero quitarme esta ropa que me hace ver muy femenina-dijo Kaoru molesta tocándose su vestido.-Pues es muy raro que uses un vestido como ese, no combina bien contigo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pues yo iba a decir lo mismo de tí-dijo Kaoru.

La hora de comienzo de la fiesta llegó y las diferentes parejas se dieron cuenta que alguien apareció en el escenario de la fiesta, se trataba de Neji Ishida quien estaba vestido muy elegante.-Quiero agradecerles a todos que hayan venido a mi gran fiesta, y quiero presentarles a mi pareja, Princesa!-dijo Neji con el micrófono y en ese momento Princesa se acercó a él con su mejor vestido.-Aprecien mi vestido, es el mejor vestido hecho por diferentes estilos del mundo-dijo Princesa presumiendo.-Bien, ahora elegiremos seis parejas que bailarán basándonos en sus vestidos para demostrar quien es el mejor, y nuestros afortunados son…-dijo Neji y en ese momento seis luces de pista estaba seleccionando las parejas, se eligió a tres parejas diferentes, los chicos y las chicas estaban un poco nerviosos al ver lo que pasaba.-Esto es malo-dijo Momotaro.-Digo lo mismo-dijo Momoko. Los chicos y las chicas estaban retirándose lentamente en puntillas pero las tres luces restantes los eligieron.-Y esos son nuestras tres últimas parejas, vaya sus vestidos hacen buena combinación-dijo Neji.

Los chicos y las chicas estaban un poco avergonzados al ser elegidos también.-Pues bien, que comience el baile, muéstrennos que vale la pena haber venido a mi fiesta, Princesa, ¿me concedes el honor de bailar conmigo?-dijo Neji mostrandole su brazo derecha a Princesa, ella se sonrojó un poco.-Con mucho gusto!-dijo Princesa muy contenta. Neji y Princesa bailaron en el centro de la pista y las otras tres parejas comenzaron a bailar también, pero los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban inmóviles, al parecer no querían bailar juntos.-Creo que no tenemos elección-dijo Momotaro muy avergonzado.-Pues adelante!-dijo Momoko avergonzada. Los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a bailar como parejas. Momotaro y Momoko bailaban un poco bien y contentos. Miyashiro y Miyako bailaban muy excelente pero estaban muy sonrojados al bailar muy apegados. Kaoretsu y Kaoru bailaban pero se miraban muy seriamente al principio pero luego se miraron muy tranquilos. En ese momento, los RRBZ y las PPGZ en algún momento parecían que les gustaba bailar juntos y eso que nunca lo hicieron antes, se sentían relajados y felices.

Luego de unos minutos Neji y Princesa bailaban, Princesa estaba muy feliz al tener un chico a su lado, pero Neji se veía un poco impaciente porque esperaba que algo pasara.-_"Donde estarán esos héroes, creí que si hacía esta fiesta ellos vendrían, tendré que terminar con esto ya y buscarlos"_-pensó Neji muy seriamente, Princesa se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.-Neji-kun, ¿sucede algo?-dijo Princesa. Neji se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-_"Tendré que deshacerme de esta presumida o me causará problemas en mi misión"_-pensó Neji muy seriamente mientras emitía un poco de aura negra, los chicos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-Princesa, quiero que mires mi cara muy fijamente-dijo Neji, Princesa lo miró pero luego ella vio que la cara de Neji se transformó en una monstruosa hecha de barro, Princesa gritó de susto asustando a las demás parejas, luego Princesa se desmayó.-¡Aura negra!-dijeron los chicos despertando de su relajamiento al igual que las chicas, pero luego todos ellos se dieron cuenta que estaban abrazados y se separaron con las caras muy rojas.

Los chicos se fijaron que Neji esta emitiendo aura negra.-¡¿Dónde están Rowdyruff Boys Z? Se supone que aparecerían aquí, si no lo hacen, aniquilaré a todas las parejas de la fiesta!-dijo Neji en voz alta.-Lo sabía, Neji no es un chico normal, debe ser obra del polvo negro, entremos en acción-dijo Momotaro.-Muy bien-dijo Momoko.-Bien, al fin podré quitarme esta ropa incómoda-dijo Kaoretsu.-Y yo podré quitarme este vestido-dijo Kaoru. Los chicos y las chicas fueron a un lugar de la casa y ahí cada uno se transformó en sus formas RRBZ y PPGZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Neji estaba cambiando un poco su apariencia asustando a las parejas del fiesta.-Ninguno de ustedes se irá de mi fiesta hasta que descubra quien de ustedes son los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Neji mientras se acercaba a todos ellos, pero los RRBZ y las PPGZ aparecieron justo a tiempo.-Detente Neji!-dijo Brick señalándolo, Neji se dio cuenta de sus presencias.-Los Rowdyruff Boys Z, y sus novias-dijo Neji burlándose.-¡¡No son nuestras novias!!-gritaron los RRBZ muy enojados.-Como sea, los estaba esperando para destruirlos-dijo Neji sonriendo muy confiado.-¿Qué demonios eres tú?-dijo Brick.-Pues… estoy reemplazando el trabajo que Shadow no cumplió por culpa de ustedes-djo Neji.-¿Dijiste Shadow?-dijo Boomer dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Neji.-¿Te refieres a ese monstruo que nos causo muchos problemas hace poco?-dijo Butch molesto.-Así es-dijo Neji, los RRBZ recordaron a Shadow a quién ellos lo derrotaron usando sus poderes salvajes; en ese momento el cuerpo de Neji se transformaba en barro, las parejas del baile salieron corriendo asustados de la casa.-No puedo creer que Neji sea como ese monstruo que atacó a los chicos-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Pues llegó el momento que me muestren de qué están hechos-dijo Neji muy confiado.-Tendremos más problemas de nuevo-dijo Bubbles un poco preocupada.-Tenemos que enfrentarlo y derrotarlo-dijo Buttercup.-Pues salgamos a ver lo que pueden hacer!-dijo Neji.

Afuera, los RRBZ y las PPGZ sacaron sus armas y se preparaban para pelear contra Neji.-Vamos a derrotarte, usemos nuestros poderes salvajes, chicos-dijo Brick, los RRBZ se preparaban para hacerlo pero las PPGZ los detuvieron.-Esperen chicos, no pueden usar sus poderes salvajes, aún no pueden controlarlos, ¿no recuerdan lo que pasó y lo que el profesor les había dicho?-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso y recordaron lo que pasó esa vez cuando Shadow los obligó a usar sus poderes salvajes por primera vez para derrotarlo y destruir una parte de la ciudad, también recordaron lo que el profesor les dijo en esa vez. _"No pueden usar esos peligrosos poderes, ya que si los usan destruirían a cualquiera incluyendo a nosotros"_.-Es verdad, no podemos poner en riesgo la ciudad de nuevo-dijo Brick, los RRBZ decidieron no usar sus poderes peligrosos.-Que aburrido, quiero que me muestren el poder que usaron para derrotar a Shadow-dijo Neji, luego comenzó a atacar a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ con ataques de barro pero ellos lo esquivaron.

Los RRBZ sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a atacar a Neji.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando. Los ataques de los RRBZ se dirigían contra Neji pero los esquivó y desapareció.-¿A dónde se fue?-dijo Brick mirando en diferentes partes, pero en ese momento Neji apareció por detrás de ellos.-Chicos, detrás de ustedes!-dijo Blossom.-Los tengo, tumba de barro!-dijo Neji y lanzó mucho barro que cubrió los cuerpos enteros de los RRBZ dejándolos inmóviles y tirados en el suelo inconscientes.-Oh no! Los chicos están en problemas!-dijo Blossom.-Tenemos que ayudarlos!-dijo Bubbles.-Adelante!-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ preparaban sus ataques contra Neji.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacando.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacando. Los ataques de las PPGZ se dirigían contra Neji pero él los esquivó muy fácilmente.-Ustedes no se metan!-dijo Neji en voz alta y lanzó ataques de barro contra las PPGZ. Las PPGZ lo esquivaron pero sus pies y manos fueron envueltos en el suelo con barro haciendo que se les cayeran sus armas, el barro se endureció.-No puedo moverme!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Quédense ahí, cuando extermine a esos chicos, serán las próximas en mi lista-dijo Neji confiado mientras se retiraba dejando a las chicas atrapadas en el barro, Neji se dirigía hacia los RRBZ quienes seguían atrapados en el barro que se endureció también.-Tenemos que hacer algo o los chicos estarán perdidos!-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Si tan solo pudiéramos alcanzar nuestras armas-dijo Blossom tratando de alcanzar su yo-yo pero estaba muy lejos de ella.-Diablos! Tenemos que hacer que los chicos despierten antes de que Neji los ataque-dijo Buttercup tratando de moverse hasta que logró liberar una de sus manos pero no podía liberar la otra ni sus pies.-Hay que hacer algo-dijo Buttercup hasta que se le ocurrió algo, entonces tomó su cinturón y llamó al laboratorio.-Ken, Peach, ¿Me escuchan?-dijo Buttercup.

El profesor, Ken y Peach recibieron la llamada de Buttercup en el laboratorio.-Sí Buttercup, te escuchamos-dijo el profesor.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ken.-Los chicos tenían razón, Neji es un monstruo y ahora los chicos están en peligro y no podemos ayudarles porque estamos atrapadas en barro-dijo Buttercup.-Eso es malo-dijo Peach. El profesor, Ken y Peach se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ estaban cubiertos de barro, Neji se dirigía hacia ellos comenzando con Brick.-Ahora tendré acabar con cada uno hasta que me demuestren sus poderes-dijo Neji mientras sujetaba a Brick quien seguía inconsciente y cubierto de barro.-Brick será lastimado, tenemos que hacer algo ya!-dijo Blossom muy preocupada.-Ahora escuchen, Ken, Peach, tengo una idea para salvar a los chicos-dijo Buttercup.-¿En serio?-dijo Bubbles dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Y qué debemos hacer nosotros?-dijo Ken confundido.-Ahora Peach, necesito que hagas esto…-dijo Buttercup y comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja. En ese momento, Peach gritó muy asustado y Ken y el profesor estaban muy nerviosos al escuchar lo que oyeron.-No no no no! No lo haré, ¿por qué yo de nuevo?-dijo Peach muy asustado.-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, además tú le dirás de mi parte, no tienes que asustarte-dijo Buttercup.-Pero él es el peor de todos incluso que el fin del mundo, si le digo eso, nos asesinará a todos!!-dijo Peach muy asustado.-Peach, odio decir esto pero es mejor que nos arriesguemos-dijo el profesor un poco nervioso.-Así es, lo siento-dijo Ken.-¿Pero yo?-dijo Peach muy asustado.-Date prisa Peach, hazlo, es nuestra única esperanza-dijo Buttercup. Peach tomó gran inspiración de aire y decidió hacer lo que le dijo Buttercup.-De acuerdo… aquí voy… me conectaré… con los relojes de los chicos-dijo Peach mientras comenzó a conectarse con los RRBZ en sus relojes, el profesor y Ken estaban un poco nerviosos, parece que algo peligroso iba a suceder.

Peach ya se conectó con los relojes de los RRBZ.-Bien, conectado con los relojes de los chicos, comenzaré a transmitir-dijo Peach un poco nervioso, luego volvió a tomar una gran inspiración y decidió transmitir un mensaje.-Butch! Buttercup me dijo que nunca puedes ganar peleas por ser un ignorante y un perdedor, pero sobre todo eres un, un, un… ¡¡enano!!-dijo Peach en voz alta muy nervioso. La palabra "enano" se llegó a escuchar repetitivamente hasta que el mensaje llegó hacia Butch quien al parecer lo escuchó y comenzaba a despertar. Mientras tanto, Neji sujetaba a Brick preparando algo.-Bien, será tu fin!-dijo Neji mientras se preparaba para atacar aBrick pero luego se vio que una parte del barro que cubría a Butch se rompió dejando grandes grietas, Neji se detuvo al escuchar eso y se volteó a ver lo que pasaba. Butch apretaba con fuerza sus dientes.-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Neji sorprendido. Todo el barro que rodeaba a Butch empezaba a romperse más y más hasta que estalló en mil pedazos, Butch se había liberado estirando sus brazos y piernas.-Vaya, funcionó-dijo Buttercup un poco contenta. En ese momento Butch estaba ardiendo de ira, estaba muy enojado con lo que escuchó.-¡¡Buttercup, ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme así? Me las pagarás!!-gritó Butch muy enojado. En el laboratorio, el profesor, Ken y Peach estaban aliviados.-Que alivio-dijo Ken.-Sí, que bueno que no se acordó de nosotros-dijo Peach aliviado. Pero luego Butch miró al cielo.-¡¡Ken, Peach ustedes también pagarán por tener que enviarme ese mensaje, todos estarán muertos!!-gritó Butch muy enojado y luego dio una fuerte pisada al suelo haciendo que toda la ciudad, incluso una parte del planeta temblara con fuerza como si fuera un terremoto. El profesor, Ken y Peach se abrazaron muy asustados.-Sí se acordó de nosotros!-dijo Ken asustado.-Lo sabía, Butch es peor que Buttercup-dijo Peach muy asustado.

Las PPGZ estaban un poco nerviosas y asustadas al ver el comportamiento enojado de Butch.-Pues funcionó demasiado bien, chicas, recuerden no hacer enojar a Butch al extremo-dijo Buttercup un poco nerviosa, Blossom y Bubbles asintieron nerviosas. Luego Butch usó su búmeran liberando a Boomer del barro, Boomer se recuperó lentamente levantándose.-¿Qué paso?-dijo Boomer. Butch se fijó en Neji muy enojado.-Necesito desquitarme y tú me servirás en eso!-dijo Butch enojado. Neji se dio cuenta de eso y soltó a Brick haciendo que el barro que lo cubría se rompiera liberándolo.-No puede ser, ¿cómo te liberaste? Ni siquiera estás usando tus poderes-dijo Neji sorprendido. Butch voló a toda velocidad y golpeaba a Neji con mucha fuerza lastimándolo bastante.-Se llama, No hagas enojar a Butch!-dijo Butch mientras lo golpeaba y le dio una fuerte patada mandando a Neji por los aires.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch mientras atacó a Neji con su poder con mucha fuerza, Neji recibió su ataque y comenzaba a gritar de dolor.-¡No puede ser!-gritó Neji mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a deshacer se hasta desaparecer por completo.

Butch había derrotado a Neji.-Vaya, Butch derrotó a Neji solo-dijo Brick mientras se levantó del suelo.-Bien hecho Butch!-dijo Boomer. Butch ya se encontraba mas tranquilo.-Sólo vayámonos de aquí-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ se preparaban para irse pero se detuvieron.-Oigan chicos, les importaría sacarnos de aquí-dijo Blossom mientras que seguía atrapada en barro junto con Bubbles y Butercup.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ regresaron a la casa y vieron que Princesa se retiraba muy triste.-¿Oigan, saben lo que paso con Neji-kun?-dijo Princesa.-Pues, deberías saber que ese chico fue un monstruo y nosotros… bueno-dijo Brick con un poco de dificultad.-Pues si lo derrotaron, esta bien, es mejor que tenerlo como novio, yo me largo, además arruinó mi vestido-dijo Princesa molesta mientras se retiraba. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ vieron que las parejas de la fiesta de baile estaban un poco tristes.-¿Qué les pasa ahora?-dijo Brick.-¿No es lógico?, están muy tristes porque arruinaron sus momentos románticos-dijo Blossom sintiendo un poco de pena.-Harás que vomite-dijo Brick desinteresado, luego se acercó a una pareja muy triste.-Oigan, no deben sentirse tristes porque sus momento se terminaron por culpa de su anfitrión que resultó ser un monstruo-dijo Brick.-No se trata de eso-dijo la chica.-Estamos tristes porque no hay música que nos haga bailar-dijo el chico. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban confundidos cómicamente al oír eso.-¿Sólo eso?-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban pensando qué hacer.-Lo tengo, ya sé como animarlos y cómo todos podemos divertirnos-dijo Brick dándose cuenta de algo.-¿Qué planeas?-dijo Blossom. Brick sonrió muy confiado. Más tarde, las parejas, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban en la fiesta de nuevo, pero había música techno, todos bailaban muy felices.-Esto si es una verdadera fiesta-dijo Butch.-Sí, me encanta-dijo Buttercup contenta.-Fue una buena idea Brick-dijo Blossom mientras bailaba.-Gracias Blossom-dijo Brick mientras bailaba. Era una fiesta de disco, las parejas les gustaba mucho, los RRBZ y las PPGZ bailaban muy contentos, era su momento más divertido que tuvieron.

**¿Qué les parecio?, no se pierdan los episodios 25, gracias y comenten más**


	9. episodio 25, parte 1

**Aqui les traigo dos episodios mas, comenten**

25.A.-Momotaro se enferma

Un día muy pacífico en la ciudad de Tokio, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, el profesor estaba trabajando en algo.-Parece que lo terminé-dijo el profesor, luego se retiró. En ese momento Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru habían venido de visita.-Hola profesor Utonium!-dijo Momoko en voz alta.-Hola chicas, ahora estoy muy ocupado, ¿podrían visitarnos más tarde?!-dijo el profesor en voz alta. En ese momento, Momoko vio algo en la mesa que pensó que era delicioso, parecía una bolita de pulpo.-_"Vaya, se ve delicioso"_-pensó Momoko.-De acuerdo, profesor, lo veremos luego-dijo Miyako.-Momoko, ya vamonos-dijo Kaoru.-Sí, enseguida las alcanzo-dijo Momoko mientras tomó la bolita de pulpo. Las chicas se habían ido, luego el profesor bajó de nuevo para ver, pero se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba.-¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta?-dijo el profesor preocupado mientras buscaba algo en todas partes muy exageradamente.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, los tres polvos negros que siempre estaban con el gran polvo negro estaban hablando, hasta que de repente, el primer polvo negro estaba cambiando de forma.-Por fin, me recuperé-dijo el primer polvo negro, ese había tomado la forma de un chico pero estaba cubierto por una ropa negra y capucha, los otros dos polvos negros estaban un poco sorprendidos al ver el cambio del primer polvo negro.-Vaya, así que ya cambiaste tu cuerpo-dijo el segundo polvo negro.-Eso significa que nosotros también cambiaremos más pronto de lo que pensábamos-dijo el tercer polvo negro. El gran polvo negro se les acercó.-Veo que al fin tomaste tu verdadera forma, ¿qué piensas hacer?-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Creo que probaré mis poderes y ya sé con quién-dijo el chico misterioso sonriendo mientras se fijó en Momotaro quien estaba acompañado de Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, todos ellos se dirigían a la escuela mientras conversaban.

En la escuela, llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos los estudiantes estaban en la cafetería comiendo sus almuerzos. Los chicos estaban contentos al ver que tenían como almuerzo.-Miren chicos, mis padres me dieron bolitas de pulpo-dijo Momotaro contento.-Sí que tienes suerte, a mí me dieron arroz frito-dijo Miyashiro.-Y a mí me dieron pescado frito-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos iban a comer sus almuerzos hasta que escucharon algo.-Ayúdenme!-gritó una chica.-Alguien esta en problemas, vayamos a ver chicos-dijo Momotaro, luego los chicos se fueron dejando sus almuerzos.

Las chicas estaban juntas comiendo sus almuerzos, Momoko sacó la bolita de pulpo que se llevó del laboratorio.-Miren chicas, tengo una bolita de pulpo para acompañar en mi almuerzo-dijo Momoko contenta.-Pero Momoko-chan, eso no es una bolita de pulpo-dijo Miyako.-Eso parece una albóndiga-dijo Kaoru. Momoko se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso.-¿Qué? Pero parecía delicioso, debí darme cuenta que era una albóndiga-dijo Momoko un poco triste, luego lo lanzó para atrás sin saber a dónde.-Momoko-chan, no deberías tirar la comida en el suelo-dijo Miyako.-Sí, ¿qué pasaría si algo terrible ocurriese?-dijo Kaoru.

La albóndiga que lanzó Momoko cayó en el almuerzo de Momotaro. Los chicos habían regresado a su mesa.-Que pérdida de tiempo, si se trataba de una cucaracha, esa chica se hubiera encargado sola-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto, luego los chicos se preparaban a comer sus almuerzos.-A comer!-dijeron los chicos contentos.

En ese momento, los cinturones de las chicas brillaron, las estaban llamando.-Profesor, ¿qué ocurre?-dijo Momoko.-Chicas, no quiero molestarlas en la hora de sus almuerzos pero, ¿alguna de ustedes se llevó una albóndiga que estaba en mi mesa?-preguntó el profesor un poco preocupado.-Pues, yo lo tomé ¿por qué?-dijo Momoko.-Pues lo que pasa es…-dijo el profesor y comenzó a explicarles a las chicas. Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar la explicación del profesor.-Tenemos que encontrar esa albóndiga, ¿dónde lo tiré?-dijo Momoko un poco preocupada.

En ese momento los chicos ya habían terminado de comer sus almuerzos.-Vaya, esas bolitas de pulpo estaban muy deliciosos, en especial esa extraña bolita de pulpo-dijo Momotaro muy contento, pero en ese momento tuvo un shock y puso una cara de dolor cómicamente y se tocó su estómago. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se dieron cuenta de su estado.-Momotaro, ¿te pasa algo?-dijo Miyashiro.-Ay! Creo… que... me… envenenaron… con… algo-dijo Momotaro en shock y luego su cara se cayó en su mesa. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se asustaron un poco al ver lo que le pasó a Momotaro.-¡Momotaro, ¿qué te pasa?!-dijo Miyashiro muy preocupado.-¡Momotaro, ¿qué tienes?!-dijo Kaoretsu muy preocupado. Los demás estudiantes se dieron cuenta lo que le pasó a Momotaro, también las chicas.-Creo que ya lo encontré-dijo Momoko muy preocupada y nerviosa.

En la enfermería de la escuela, Momotaro estaba en una cama, se encontraba muy enfermo, seguía con su cara de enfermo.-Diablos!... qué fue lo… que me… pasó-dijo Momotaro en su estado. La enfermera se le acercó.-Momotaro-kun, ¿cómo te encuentras?-dijo la enfermera. Momotaro al ver la enfermera se sonrojó un poco.-_"Vaya, es muy linda"_-pensó Momotaro un poco contento.-¿Momotaro-kun?-dijo la enfermera un poco preocupada, Momotaro volvió a la realidad.-¿Eh? Pues aún me duele mi cuerpo-dijo Momotaro.-Parece que comiste algo que afectó tu cuerpo haciendo que te duelan tus órganos y todo lo demás-dijo la enfermera revisando el expediente.-Bueno, será mejor que descanses-dijo la enfermera y se retiró. Momotaro estaba en su cama pensando un poco.-Me pregunto si habrá sido lo que comí esta mañana-dijo Momotaro.

-Momotaro-kun! Tienes una visita!-dijo la enfermera en voz alta.-¿Una visita?, debe ser Miyashiro o Kaoretsu-dijo Momotaro, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y se sorprendió que la visita era Momoko, Momotaro se cayó de su cama al darse cuenta.-Hola, Momotaro-dijo Momoko un poco triste, Momotaro se subió a su cama.-¿Qué haces aquí Momoko?-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto. Momoko estaba llevando algo en sus manos, se trataba de una bolsa que tenía cosas, Momoko estaba un poco apenada al ver el estado de Momotaro.-Pues… yo…-dijo Momoko un poco triste.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Momotaro un poco confundido al ver a Momoko triste. En ese momento Momoko soltó la bolsa y juntó sus manos como si suplicara.-Lo siento, lo siento Momotaro!-dijo Momoko muy apenada.-¿Por qué?-dijo Momotaro.-Fue mi culpa, te comiste una albóndiga que traje del laboratorio, pero no me gustó y lo tiré pero no me di cuenta que cayó en tu almuerzo, el profesor me dijo que esa albóndiga tenía algo adentro…-dijo Momoko y se imaginó lo que el profesor les dijo a las chicas. _"Chicas, esa albóndiga estaba experimentada, le agregué algunas químicos que lo convirtieran en una arma que les ayudara contra los villanos, si ellos lo comen comenzaron a sentirse toxicados y enfermos y no podrán causarnos problemas"_.

Momotaro estaba un poco molesto al escuchar eso.-Momotaro, fue un accidente, en verdad lo siento mucho-dijo Momoko muy apenada.-Disculparte no ayudará a que me mejore, pero te creo, lo hecho no se puede cambiar-dijo Momotaro tratando de aceptar la disculpa de Momoko, ella se alegró un poco al escuchar lo que él dijo.-¿En serio?, gracias-dijo Momoko, luego recogió la bolsa que trajo y se lo mostró a Momotaro.-Momotaro, sé que no disfrutaste bien tu almuerzo por mi culpa, así que te traje algo de comer para que te alivies-dijo Momoko entregando la bolsa que trajo, Momotaro estaba un poco confundido por lo que hacía.-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo tareas que hacer, pero te veré más tarde, nos vemos-dijo Momoko y luego se retiró.-Es muy extraño que Momoko se preocupe por mí-dijo Momotaro pero se sonrojó al decir eso y movió su cabeza muy rápido a diferentes lados.-Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, sólo lo hace porque se siente culpable por lo que hizo, además ella es sólo una amiga-dijo Momotaro.

Mientras tanto, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando juntos muy preocupados.-Espero que Momotaro se encuentre bien-dijo Miyashiro un poco preocupado.-Sea lo que le haya pasado, estoy seguro que estará mejor después-dijo Kaoretsu. En ese momento, Miyako y Kaoru los encontraron en su camino.-Chicos-dijo Miyako.-Miyako-chan y Kaoru-dijo Miyashiro un poco sorprendido.-¿Ustedes qué quieren?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Supimos lo que le pasó a Momotaro, Momoko le lanzó algo tóxico que lo envenenó y lo dejó en la enfermería-dijo Kaoru.-No puede ser! Nunca creí que Momoko le haría a Momotaro algo tan terrible-dijo Miyashiro sorprendido.-Fue un accidente, Momoko-chan estaba muy arrepentida por lo que hizo-dijo Miyako.-Luego fue a una tienda y compró muchas cosas y se los llevó a Momotaro-dijo Kaoru. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo y se miraron, luego sonrieron un poco-Vaya, parece que Momotaro va a tener un día muy difícil-dijo Miyashiro un poco sonriente.-Ya lo creo-dijo Kaoretsu un poco sonriente.

Mientras tanto, el chico que antes era el primer polvo negro estaba volando buscando a alguien.-No puedo sentir mucho la presencia de su aura, tendré que buscar a ese pelirrojo más rápido-dijo el chico misterioso.

En la tarde, Momotaro seguía en la enfermería en su cama mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación, en ese momento Momoko regresó para visitarlo.-Y bien Momotaro, ¿cómo te sientes?-dijo Momoko y luego se fijó que había platos de la comida que le trajo.-Vaya, te comiste lo que te traje-dijo Momoko un poco contenta, Momotaro se sintió un poco avergonzado.-No te sientas así, en fin, quería que me digas algo sobre…-dijo Momoko pero luego se fijó que había una botella con leche llena y se escuchó el mugido de una vaca, Momotaro se comió todo lo que le trajo Momoko a excepción de la leche.-No te tomaste tu leche-dijo Momoko dándose cuenta, Momotaro se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar eso y luego Momoko miró a Momotaro muy seria.-Momotaro-dijo Momoko muy seria, Momotaro volteó su cara a un lado mientras estaba sudando de nerviosismo y estaba un poco molesto.-No… me hagas… beber… esa cosa-dijo Momotaro en su estado, Momoko se enojó y agarró la botella de leche y lo puso en la cara de Momotaro.-¡¡¿Qué tonterías dices? La leche es muy saludable, bébela!!-dijo Momoko enojada empujando la botella de leche a Momotaro pero él trataba de devolverlo empujándolo.-¡¡Cállate, odio la leche, no moriré por no beber esa porquería!!-dijo Momotaro enojado regresando la botella de leche. Momotaro y Momoko empujaban la botella de leche uno en contra otro mientras se llegaba a ver imágenes de vacas flotando en su pelea. Momotaro tenía la botella de leche en su mano pero lo sacudía muy enojado como negando beberlo mientras espantaba las vacas imaginarías que flotaban, Momoko tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza muy enojada.-¡¡Ahora entiendo por que sigues teniendo el tamaño de una cucaracha!!-dijo Momoko muy enojada.-¡¿Cucaracha?!-dijo Momotaro enojado.-Sí, cucaracha-dijo Momoko tocando la cabeza de Momotaro con su mano como fastidiándolo, Momotaro se enojó más.

-Cambiando el tema, hay algo que quería preguntarte-dijo Momoko más tranquila, Momotaro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, él también ya estaba calmado.-¿Y sobre qué?-dijo Momotaro.-Es sobre ustedes, tú y los otros chicos han cambiado mucho desde la última que los vimos después que tuvieran sus nuevos poderes por el rayo Z blanco-dijo Momoko.-Pues, nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos, no olvides que aún seguimos siendo los Rowdyruff Boys Z del pasado-dijo Momotaro. Luego Momotaro tenía algo que pedirle a Momoko.-Momoko, creo que tengo un poco de sed-dijo Momotaro.-Esta bien Momotaro, te traeré una soda-dijo Momoko y luego se retiró.

Momotaro estaba tranquilo pero en ese momento detectó aura negra, también escuchó una voz.-Niño, te estoy buscando, encuéntrame para probar mis poderes contra tí-dijo la voz, se trataba del chico misterioso.-Esa voz, debe tratarse de otro enemigo con polvo negro, pero es más fuerte que los anteriores, será mejor que entre en acción-dijo Momotaro muy serio, se levantó de su cama, se puso su reloj y se transformó en su forma RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

Brick se preparaba para irse pero volvió a sentirse enfermo.-Diablos! Me duele mi cuerpo-dijo Brick adolorido cómicamente mientras se tocaba su estómago.-Niño, ¿qué esperas?, pelea conmigo!-le respondió la voz de nuevo.-Bien, te encontraré!-dijo Brick serio y salió volando por la ventana de su habitación.

Momoko regresó a la habitación de Brick.-Momotaro, de qué sabor querías tu soda…-dijo Momoko pero se dio cuenta que él no estaba y vio que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta.-No puede ser! Debió irse, es un mal agradecido, ya verá cuando lo encuentre!-dijo Momoko un poco molesta, luego tocó su cinturón y se transformó en su forma PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

Blossom salió volando de la habitación para buscar a Brick. Mientras tanto, Brick estaba llegando hacía donde escuchó la voz del chico misterioso hasta que lo encontró, Brick estaba muy sorprendido al ver al chico misterioso con su ropa negra, su capucha le cubría su cabeza, no se podía ver su cara.-Por fin nos conocemos, quisiera saber tu nombre-dijo el chico misterioso.-Yo soy Brick, el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, ¿quién eres tú?-dijo Brick.-Mi nombre es Zato, soy tu peor pesadilla-dijo Zato.-¿Zato? ¿Eres amigo de Shadow y Neji?-dijo Brick.-Algo así, ellos eran mis sirvientes quienes los creé-dijo Zato.-_"Este sujeto, tiene un poder maligno, no se compara con Shadow o Neji"_-pensó Brick muy preocupado.-¿Qué esperas? Ataca!!-gritó Zato. Brick decidió atacarlo.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando a Zato, su ataque se dirigía contra Zato pero él detuvo y lo destruyó con una sola mano, Brick estaba muy sorprendido al ver lo que pasó.-No puede ser!-dijo Brick preocupado.-¿Eso fue todo? No eres tan poderoso como pensé-dijo Zato burlándose de Brick. Brick se molesto al oír eso.-Aún no has visto todo lo que puedo hacer!-dijo Brick y luego voló contra Shadow.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick usando su otro ataque pero Zato detuvo su cerbatana con una sola mano.-Imposible!-dijo Brick muy preocupado.-Veo que no eres tan fuerte como creía, ahora te haré una demostración de mi poder!-dijo Zato y luego puso su otra mano en el pecho de Brick.-Fuego oscuro!-dijo Zato atacando y lanzó un poder hecho de fuego contra Brick mandándolo a volar a una pequeña distancia.

Brick estaba en el aire muy lastimado por ese ataque.-Que poder, pero no debo darme por vencido!-dijo Brick y se preparaba para atacar a Zato pero de repente le volvió a doler el cuerpo como antes.-Ay! No ahora, diablos!-dijo Brick sintiéndose enfermo. Zato lo miraba un poco confundido.-No se qué te esta pasando pero será mejor que termine contigo ahora!-dijo Zato. Brick se encontraba con dos grandes problemas, se sentía muy lastimado.-_"Si tan solo pudiese llamar a los otros chicos, pero no creo que con los tres juntos podríamos vencerlo, tiene un poder mayor al nuestro"_-pensó Brick preocupado. Zato comenzó a darles fuertes golpes, Brick no podía defenderse y seguía siendo lastimado más, hasta que Zato le dio otro fuerte golpe dejando a Brick herido.-Diablos! creo que estoy pérdido-dijo Brick muy lastimado mientras trataba de mantenerse en el aire.-Preparaté! Será tu fin!-dijo Zato en voz alta y se disponía a atacar a Brick pero en ese momento se detuvo, Brick se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿aún no tengo mis poderes desarrollados?-dijo Zato, luego decidió no atacar a Brick.-Es una pena que no pueda ver tus nuevos poderes que tienes tú y los otros chicos, pero ahora me tengo que ir-dijo Zato.-¿Te vas? Nuestra pelea no ha terminado!-dijo Brick molesto sintiéndose enfermo y adolorido por el ataque de Zato.-No pienses que se acabo, tal vez podrás alargar tu tiempo de vida, nuestra pelea tendrá que esperar un poco más, nos veremos muy pronto!-dijo Zato y luego se desvaneció en forma de polvo negro.

Zato se había retirado dejando a Brick lastimado y enfermo, se sentía muy molesto.-¡¡Maldicióoooooooooooon!!-gritó Brick mirando al cielo, pero luego se sentía enfermo de nuevo.-Diablos! Creo que llegué a mis límites, no puedo permanecer en movimiento, yo he…-dijo Brick luego empezaba a caerse para atrás, parecía derrotado. Pero en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Se vio que Brick había chocado su cabeza contra la cara de Blossom quien pareció justo en ese momento. Ambos se veían adoloridos por el choque. Brick tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza porque le dolió el choque.-Brick… yo… yo… lo siento… pero como vi que estabas cayendo… traté de agarrarte… pero creo que fallé-dijo Blossom moviendo sus manos exageradamente.-¿Blossom?-dijo Brick al darse cuenta de su presencia.-Por cierto Brick, qué hacías fuera de tu cama aún no te has recuperado-dijo Blossom.

En ese momento, los otros RRBZ y las otras PPGZ llegaron donde estaban Brick y Blossom.-¿Brick, qué sucedió? Detectamos una fuerte presencia de aura negra pero desapareció-dijo Butch.-Pienso que llegamos tarde, porque no veo a nadie más-dijo Buttercup.-Es una larga historia...-dijo Brick.-Brick, creí que estabas enfermo, no pudiste pelear en esas condiciones-dijo Boomer.-Pero tenemos buenas noticias, el profesor desarrolló un antídoto contra la infección de la albóndiga-dijo Bubbles.-Vaya, esas son buenas noticias, ¿no lo crees Brick?-dijo Blossom, pero se dio cuenta que Brick se sentía enfermo cómicamente.-Bien, llevenmelo… después de… desmayarme-dijo Brick moviendose de una lado a otro y luego se cayó al suelo.-Ah! Brick! ¿estás bien? Brick!-dijo Blossom en voz alta y muy preocupada cómicamente.

En un lugar desconocido, Zato se reunió con el gran polvo negro y los otros dos polvos negros.-¿Y cómo te fue en tu pelea contra el chico vestido de rojo?-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Sólo me falta un poco para derrotar a ese chico, pero al parecer mis poderes no duraron mucho, tendré que esperar un poco más para tener mi poder al cien por ciento-dijo Zato.-Debió ser divertido que hayas disfrutado una pelea como esa-dijo el segundo polvo negro.-Nosotros también podremos disfrutarlo con los otros chiquillos-dijo el tercer polvo negro.-No se apresuren, ya que yo seré el que tendrá la victoria y mi venganza-dijo el gran polvo negro.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela de Tokio, Momotaro ya se encontraba mejor, estaba comiendo su almuerzo junto con Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Parece que el antídoto que te dio el profesor te curó completamente-dijo Miyashiro.-Ya era hora, no soportaría estar en cama por más tiempo-dijo Momotaro aliviado.-Parece que la atención especial que recibiste te hizo feliz-dijo Kaoretsu.-No digan tonterías, ser tratado como si fuera un bebé es lo más humillante que nos han hecho-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Es cierto, me sentiría igual si me trataran así-dijo Miyashiro.-Opino lo mismo-dijo Kaoretsu.

Los chicos vieron en sus mochilas a ver que más tenían para sus almuerzos pero quedaron con los ojos de puntos al ver lo que tenían, se trataban de botellas de leche.-¿Leche?-dijeron los chicos en sus estados. Afuera de la escuela se escuchó sus quejas.-Mierda! Odiamos la leche!-dijeron los chicos molestos.


	10. episodio 25, parte 2

25.B.-A cocinar

En la noche, en la casa de Momotaro, él estaba cenando junto con sus propios padres, los señores Akamatsu. Momotaro estaba pensando un poco preocupado, los señores Akamatsu se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento.

-Hijo, pareces preocupado, ¿podrias decirnos lo que te pasa?-dijo el señor Akamatsu.-Eh? pues…-dijo Momotaro dándose cuenta que le hablaba.-Vamos, Momotaro, somos tus nuevos padres y queremos demostrarte que te queremos mucho como nuestro propio hijo, puedes decirnos lo que te preocupa sin problemas-dijo la señora Akamatsu.-Pues, deberían saber que antes yo fui criado como hijo de alguien más al igual que los otros chicos, y aunque no viva más tiempo con ella, la extraño-dijo Momotaro un poco triste.-Entiendo como te sientes, Momotaro-dijo el señor Akamatsu.-Apuesto que Miyashiro y Kaoretsu deben sentirse muy tristes al igual que yo-dijo Momotaro triste.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Miyashiro, él también estaba cenando junto con sus propios padres, los señores Gotobatsu. Miyashiro también estaba pensando un poco preocupado, los señores Gotobatsu se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento.

-Miyashiro, ¿te pasa algo malo?-dijo el señor Gotobatsu, Miyashiro se dio cuenta que le hablaban.-Lo que pasa es… que extraño a mi madre quién me adoptó primero-dijo Miyashiro un poco triste.-Debe ser muy duro dejar a alguien te quiso mucho antes-dijo la señora Gotobatsu.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kaoretsu, él también estaba cenando junto con sus propios padres, los señores Matsumoto. Kaoretsu también estaba pensando un poco preocupado, los señores Matsumoto se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento.

-Kaoretsu, ¿algo te molesta?-dijo el señor Matsumoto, Kaoretsu se dio cuenta que le hablaban.-No es nada malo… sólo pensaba en mi madre que me cuidó primero-dijo Kaoretsu un poco triste.-Si es eso, tienes todo el derecho de decirlo a nosotros-dijo la señora Matsumoto.

En la casa de Momotaro, sus padres vieron que realmente Momotaro estaba triste.-Momotaro, ¿extrañas mucho a tu madre?-dijo el señor Akamatsu.-Sí… pero no lo piensen mal, yo los quiero también como a la señora Sarah, fueron muy buenos conmigo desde el primer día que me adoptaron-dijo Momotaro.-Si es por eso, no tiene nada de malo que nos lo cuentes-dijo el señor Akamatsu.-Momotaro, si la quieres mucho, deberías hacer algo especial para ella por todo lo que hizo por ti, ¿no lo crees?-dijo la señora Akamatsu. Momotaro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Eso es! Puede ser una buena idea, algo especial para hacer feliz a la señora Sarah, gracias por apoyarme, son los mejores padres que he tenido-dijo Momotaro sintiéndose feliz. Los señores Akamatsu estaban contentos en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de la señora Sarah Kimura; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se reunieron en la sala de la casa.-Que bueno que llegaron chicos-dijo Momotaro.-Recibimos tu llamada sobre un plan para la señora Sarah-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Y cual es ese plan?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Mis padres me dijeron que deberíamos hacer algo muy especial por la señora Sarah, y creo que tenemos que pensar en qué, debe ser algo que le guste-dijo Momotaro. Luego, Shun se les acercó mientras les llevaba unos vasos con bebidas.-Chicos, ¿planean hacer algo por mi tía Sarah?-dijo Shun. Los chicos tomaron sus bebidas que les trajo Shun.-Sí, pero aún no sabemos qué, tiene que ser algo muy bueno-dijo Momotaro, luego los chicos bebieron sus bebidas.-¿No tienen alguna idea, verdad?-dijo Shun un poco pensativo hasta que se le ocurrió algo.-Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si le piden ayuda a esas chicas suyas?-dijo Shun. En ese momento al escuchar eso, los chicos escupieron sus bebidas entre ellos al mismo tiempo; Momotaro a Miyashiro, Miyashiro a Kaoretsu, Kaoretsu a Momotaro; los chicos estaban con las caras rojas y mojadas al escupirse sus bebidas entre ellos muy exageradamente.-¿Qué quisiste decir con nuestras? nosotros podemos hacerlo sin la ayuda de esas niñas!-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Bueno... yo sólo lo sugería, no se enojen-dijo Shun tratando de calmarlos.-Será mejor que no lo repitas-dijo Kaoretsu muy molesto.-Bueno entonces, podría darles un poco de tiempo libre para que piensen en algo para mi tía-dijo Shun.-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Miyashiro dandose cuenta de lo que dijo.-Puedo acompañar a mi tía a algun lugar mientras que ustedes piensan en algo para sorprenderla cuando vuelva-dijo Shun.-Pues eso suena bien, tendremos más tiempo para pensar, entonces Shun llevarás a la señora Sarah hacia algun lugar que le guste mientras que nosotros le prepararemos algo muy especial cuando vuelvan-dijo Momotaro.-De acuerdo-dijo Shun. En ese momento la señora Sarah se les acercó a todos ellos.-Chicos, me alegro mucho que me visiten-dijo la señora muy contenta.-Señora Sarah, hay algo que queremos decirle-dijo Momotaro.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo la señora.

Más tarde, la señora Sarah estaba saliendo de su casa acompañada de Shun.-Sobrino, agradezco que me lleves a mi sitio favorito-dijo la señora muy contenta.-Por nada tía, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-dijo Shun.-Quisiera que Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu nos acompañaran-dijo la señora.-No te preocupes, ellos dijeron que tendrían una sorpresa para ti cuando regresaras-dijo Shun.-Espero que sea algo bueno-dijo la señora.-_"Y yo espero que esos chicos sepan lo que hacen, me hubiera gustado ayudarles con su plan de alegrar a mi tía"_-pensó Shun con dudas.

Mientras tanto, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu ingresaron a la sala, luego se sentaron en las sillas y comenzaron a pensar.-Ahora chicos, tenemos que idear algo muy especial para la señora Sarah-dijo Momotaro. En ese momento los chicos metieron sus dedos indices derechos en sus narices como lo hacían en el pasado con los ojos cerrados y comenzaron a pensar mucho.-¿A quién engaño? No tengo idea-dijo Momotaro un poco triste, luego los chicos sacaron sus dedos de sus narices.-¿Pero qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-dijo Miyashiro.-Pues, mi madre me dijo una vez que lo que lo hacía muy feliz es que mi padre le cocinaba algo muy especial-dijo Kaoretsu mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.-Eso es lo que a mi madre le hace feliz también-dijo Momotaro.-Y a mi madre también, pues creo que ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer-dijo Miyashiro. Los chicos tuvieron una idea, se veían muy contentos pero luego se dieron cuenta de algo.-Esperen, díganme que alguno de ustedes sabe cocinar-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos estaban muy confundidos cómicamente debido a la situación que se encontraban.-Genial, ¿ahora qué?-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Bueno, creo que recuerdo que había un libro de cocina, quizás podemos usarlo-dijo Miyashiro.-Es buena idea, no creo que sea tan difícil hacer algo como cocinar si leemos un libro-dijo Momotaro.

Los chicos fueron a la cocina y preparaban los ingredientes para comenzar a cocinar.-Bien chicos, tenemos que pensar en qué debemos cocinar para la señora Sarah-dijo Momotaro.-Pues encontré el libro de cocina-dijo Miyashiro mientras leía el libro de cocina que recogió.-Suena bien-dijo Kaoretsu. Momotaro tomó el libro de cocina y lo leyó.-Pues según este libro y las recetas que veo, podriamos preparar... sukiyaki, dangojiru y taiyaki, suenan que son unos platos muy buenos-dijo Momotaro.-Bien, yo me encargaré de preparar el dangojiru-dijo Miyashiro.-Entonces yo haré el sukiyaki-dijo Momotaro.-Eso significa que tendré encargarme del taiyaki-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pues bien chicos, está decidido, será mejor que nos preparemos-dijo Momotaro.

Luego, los chicos se pusieron delantales de chefs y trajeron los ingredientes que necesitaban para cocinar.-Bien chicos, comencemos!-dijo Momotaro en voz alta mientras levantó su puño derecho muy animado, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron. Los chicos se sentían como grandes chefs.

Los chicos comenzaron a cocinar muy animados, pero luego al paracer las cosas no iban saliendo tan bien como se esperaba.

Momotaro se encargó de preparar el sukiyaki. Momotaro comenzaba a preparar los fideos pero los hacía mal, luego también cortaba algo de carne pero le salía de tamaños exagerados, unos muy grandes y otros muy pequeños.-Me falta más practica-dijo Momotaro un poco triste.

Miyashiro se encargó de preparar el dangojiru. Miyashiro cortaba las verduras pero los hacía demasiado mal, luego cuando trataba de mezclarlos los hacía muy desordenadamente haciendo que se ensuciara una parte de su cuerpo.-Creo que necesito ver la receta nuevamente-dijo Miyashiro triste.

Kaoretsu se encargó de preparar el taiyaki. Kaoretsu estaba amasando la masa con un rodillo pero lo hacía con mucha fuerza y mal que la masa se pegaba al amasar, incluso una parte al cuerpo de Kaoretsu.-Genial, lo que necesitaba-dijo Kaoretsu triste.

Los chicos estaban hechos un gran desastre, porque no habían cocinado antes.-¿Cómo pudimos equivocarnos tanto? Hemos seguido las instrucciones del libro de cocina al pie de la letra-dijo Momotaro un poco triste.-Quizas no estamos haciendo bien según las instrucciones del libro de cocina-dijo Miyashiro.-Es verdad, leimos el libro de cocina pero estamos haciendo con demasiada exageración-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos estaban un poco tristes pero luego olían algo que se quemaba.-Oigan, ¿qué es ese olor?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Huele como si algo se quemara en la hornilla-dijo Miyashiro.-¿En la hornilla? Oh diablos!, los ingredientes del sukiyaki, los deje en el hornilla!!-dijo Momotaro dándose cuenta mientras puso sus manos sobre su cabeza.-¿Los dejaste? ¿No los habrás dejado por más de cinco minutos, verdad?-dijo Miyashiro.-Será mejor que vayamos a ver-dijo Kaoretsu.-Sí, de prisa!!-dijo Momotaro un poco nervioso, los chicos se dirigieron a la cocina. Desde afuera de la casa se escuchó una fuerte explosión que vino dentro de la casa.

Luego, dentro de la casa, en la cocina, los chicos estaban cubiertos con restos de los ingredientes del sukiyaki con miradas blancas.-Esto apesta-dijo Momotaro un poco triste.-Ya lo creo-dijo Miyashiro un poco triste.-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kaoretsu un poco triste. Los chicos inclinaron sus cabezas para abajo como rindiendose.

Mientras tanto, la señora Sarah y Shun estaban caminando en un parque, la señora se veía muy feliz al estar en ese lugar.-Tía Sarah, parece que estás feliz al venir aquí-dijo Shun.-Así es, sobrino, este lugar me trae lindos recuerdos-dijo la señora y en ese momento se comenzó a imaginar algo. En un recuerdo de la señora Sarah, se veía a la señora cuando era joven y estaba en compañía de otras chicas jóvenes. _"Este lugar fue donde conocí a mis mejores amigas, siempre nos divertíamos, nos molestabamos entre nosotras e incluso hablabamos sobre unos chismes que encontrabamos, fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida"_ decía la voz de la señora. En el presente, Shun se notaba un poco contento.-Pues debieron ser los mejores-dijo Shun contento.-Yo espero que los chicos tengan vidas felices también como yo los tuve y apuesto que hoy debe ser su gran dia-dijo la señora muy contenta.

Más tarde, los chicos seguían sucios debido al accidente en la cocina, estaban tristes y desanimados.-Este no es nuestro gran día-dijo Momotaro muy triste.-¿Qué vamos a hacer? La señora Sarah vendrá dentro de pocas horas y no hemos hecho algo para ella-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Y lo dices ahora? No somos buenos cocinando, además no parecemos seguir bien las instrucciones del tonto libro de cocina-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Quizás no somos buenos en este tipo de cosas, es como dicen algunas personas, cocinar mayormente es cosa de mujeres y…-dijo Momotaro pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, luego Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se pusieron un poco nerviosos por lo que dijo.-Espera, Momotaro, ¿no iras a…?-dijo Kaoretsu.-No tenemos mucho tiempo, la señora Sarah vendrá y debemos hacerlo por ella pase lo que pase-dijo Momotaro nervioso.-Pero, ¿crees que es buena idea?-dijo Miyashiro un poco nervioso.-Supongo, pero si queremos hacer feliz a la señora Sarah con algo delicioso, sólo nos queda una última opción… pedir ayuda a las chicas-dijo Momotaro muy nervioso, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu quedaron nerviosos también al escuchar eso.

Más tarde, en la cocina, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru habían venido a la casa de la señora Sarah para ayudar a los chicos en cocinar la cena para la señora Sarah.

Momoko estaba indicando a Momotaro como hacer el sukiyaki.-Bien, sólo debemos dejar hervir los fideos en poco tiempo-dijo Momoko.-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me encargue de la carne-dijo Momotaro mientras comenzaba a cortar algo de carne igual como lo hacía antes, Momoko se fijó de lo que hacía.-No debes cortarlo diagonalmente, debes hacerlo verticalmente-dijo Momoko mientras veía que Momotaro estaba cortando la carne diagonalmente.-¿Así? Creí que podía usar mi técnica de corte, pero creo que no funciona después de todo-dijo Momotaro, luego él comenzó a cortar la carne correctamente.-¿Ves? Esa es la mejor manera de hacerlo-dijo Momoko.-Pues… gracias por tu consejo-dijo Momotaro.

Miyako estaba indicando a Miyashiro como hacer el dangojiru.-Todo esta bien, debes cortar bien las verduras, luego tenemos que mezclarlos-dijo Miyako.-De acuerdo, entonces comenzaré-dijo Miyashiro mientras cortaba algunas verduras pero volvía a cortarlos mal nuevamente, Miyako se le acercó.-Debes hacerlo con calma, permíteme enseñarte-dijo Miyako mientras tomó la mano derecha de Miyashiro con su mano derecha indicándole cómo cortar las verduras adecuadamente. Miyashiro se sonrojó un poco al sentir la mano de Miyako junto con el suyo, Miyako se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.-Miyashiro-kun, ¿Sucede algo?-dijo Miyako un poco confundida.-¿Eh? No, nada nada!-dijo Miyashiro regresando a la realidad.

Kaoru estaba indicando a Kaoretsu como hacer el taiyaki.-Vamos, debes hacerlo con cuidado y con más entusiasmo-dijo Kaoru alentando muy seria a Kaoretsu mientras amasaba la masa con el rodillo.-De acuerdo, vaya, no sabía que tú supieras algo de cocinar-dijo Kaoretsu.-Mi mamá a veces me muestra como cocinar aunque no me guste, en fin tú solo continúa con lo que te digo-dijo Kaoru.-Diablos! Con calma, sabes sería más divertido si no fueras tan estirada-dijo Kaoretsu.-Oye, también soy relajada-dijo Kaoru.-Claro, eres tan relajada-dijo Kaoretsu y en ese momento tomó un poco de la masa con sus dedos y lo lanzó a la cara de Kaoru, ella estaba un poco molesta por lo que le hizo, luego ella tomó un recipiente que tenía más masa y lo lanzó hacía Kaoretsu, él quedó cubierto de masa en su cabeza, Kaoru se río un poco al verlo así.-Bien, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego-dijo Kaoretsu sonriendo confiado mientras se quitaba el recipiente con la masa.-Pues inténtalo-dijo Kaoru sonriendo confiada. Kaoretsu y Kaoru comenzaban a lanzarse porciones de masa entre ellos, se peleaban pero al parecer lo disfrutaban también como si estuvieran jugando.-Dejen de hacer un desastre y concéntrense en preparar los platos!!-dijeron los otros chicos y chicas muy serios.-De acuerdo-dijeron Kaoretsu y Kaoru dejando de jugar con la masa.

Más tarde, los platos de sukiyaki, dangojiru y taiyaki estaban listos en la mesa, los chicos estaban un poco cansados por cocinar, las chicas los vieron un poco contentas.-Buen trabajo chicos, nunca espere que lo lograran-dijo Momoko.-Bueno se lo debemos a ustedes-dijo Momotaro. Pero luego los chicos detectaron aura negra.-Esta aura es de… Mojo jojo-dijo Momotaro.-¿Qué hay problemas con Mojo?-dijo Momoko dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.-La señora Sarah vendrá en pocos minutos, lo resolveremos rápido, chicas cuiden la cena por nosotros, vamos chicos!-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron, los chicos se fueron dejando a las chicas con los platos en la mesa.-Odio que nos traten como si fuéramos las mujeres en la cocina-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-Tú lo has dicho-dijeron Miyako y Kaoru un poco molestas.

En otra parte de la ciudad de Tokio, Mojo jojo estaba robando un banco con su robot.-Jajaja! un día muy fácil para robar bancos-dijo Mojo riéndose pero en ese momento los RRBZ estaban en su espalda.-Terminemos con esto rápido-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron y luego usaron sus ataques muy rápidamente contra Mojo quien salió volando junto con su robot dejando el dinero que robó en el suelo, su robot explotó en el cielo.-Ah! Me atacaron por detrás, es injusto!!-gritó Mojo mientras volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Los guardias del banco llegaron donde estaban los RRBZ.-Rowdyruff Boys Z, gracias por…-dijo uno de los guardias pero fue interrumpido.-No tenemos tiempo, adiós!-dijeron los RRBZ y luego se fueron volando rápido dejando a los guardias muy confundidos.-¿Qué les pasa a esos chicos?-dijo uno de los guardias.-Deben tener mucha prisa por algo, quizas ir al baño-dijo otro de los guardias. En el camino, los RRBZ volaban muy apurados.-Que fastidio, tener que encargarnos de algo en este momento-dijo Brick.-Hay que darnos prisa en volver a casa-dijo Boomer.-Sí, la señora Sarah ya vendrá-dijo Butch.

Más tarde, en el atardecer, la señora Sarah estaba regresando a su casa junto con su sobrino Shun.-Tía Sarah, ¿le gustó pasar su tiempo fuera de casa?-dijo Shun.-Sí, en realidad me gustó, pero ahora solo quiero volver a mi casa, ¿me dijiste que Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu tenían algo para mí y era algo muy especial?-dijo la señora con poca curiosidad.-Sí, será una gran sorpresa, espero-dijo Shun un poco preocupado.

Cuando la señora Sarah y Shun entraron a la casa, ellos vieron que en la mesa del comedor estaban unos platos servidos. Un plato con una mezcla de tallarines, vacuno en finas lonchas, huevo y verduras hervidos en una salsa especial hecha de caldo de pescado, salsa de soja, azúcar y sake, era el sukiyaki preparado por Momotaro. Un tazón de sopa hecha con ravioles acompañados de algas, tofu, verduras y raíces, era el dangojiru preparado por Miyashiro. Un recipiente con pastel frito con forma de pez y con relleno de anko, era el taiyaki preparado por Kaoretsu. Los chicos les dieron una gran sorpresa en el momento que la señora Sarah y Shun vieron los platos servidos.-Sorpresa, señora Sarah!-dijeron los chicos.-Chicos, ¿ustedes hicieron todo esto por mí?-dijo la señora contenta.-Sí, queríamos agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por nosotros cuando nos adoptó-dijo Momotaro.-Y quisimos hacer algo muy especial para usted-dijo Miyashiro contento.-Y aunque nos fue difícil, lo hicimos por usted-dijo Kaoretsu.-Vaya chicos, ¿quién creería que ustedes pudieran cocinar?-dijo Shun. Los chicos estaban un poco nerviosos al oír eso.-En realidad, no podíamos, así que… tuvimos que pedir una pequeña mano-dijo Momotaro un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba su cabeza con su mano izquierda riéndose al igual que Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-¿De quién?-dijo la señora.-De nosotras-dijo la voz de una chica, era Momoko, luego ella junto con Miyako y Kaoru aparecieron en frente de los demás.-Momoko-chan, Miyako-chan, Kaoru-chan, que bueno que vinieron también-dijo la señora contenta.-Señora Sarah, es un gusto volverla a ver-dijo Momoko contenta.

-Ya veo, parece que los chicos no son buenos cocinando y pidieron ayuda a las chicas-dijo Shun mirando a los chicos con sospechas. Los chicos se pusieron un poco nerviosos al escuchar eso.-Eh… bueno, nos hace mucha practica cuando se trata de cocinar-dijo Momotaro fingiendo reirse.-Pues será demasiado, porque cuando los vimos cocinar, no lo hacían muy bien-dijo Momoko.-No tenias que explicarlo, Momoko-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-¿Así es como nos agradecen por ayudarlos?-dijo Momoko un poco molesto.-Pero... mejor olvidalo-dijo Momotaro molesto.

-Pero que bueno que vinieron chicas, podremos disfrutar esta cena juntos, ¿les gustaría cenar con todos nosotros?-dijo la señora contenta. Las chicas se pusieron muy contentas al oír eso.-¿En serio? Me encantaría-dijo Momoko contenta.-Yo también-dijo Miyako contenta.-Y yo también-dijo Kaoru contenta.

Esa noche, la señora Sarah, Shun, los chicos y las chicas estaban disfrutando la cena que los chicos habían preparado con ayuda de las chicas.-Vaya, estos platos saben deliciosos-dijo la señora muy contenta.-Que bueno, quizás los chicos y yo deberíamos tener una carrera como cocineros-dijo Momotaro.-Sí-dijo Miyashiro.-Tal vez-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pues chicos, muchas gracias por hacer esto por mí, no olviden que pueden visitarme las veces que quieran-dijo la señora muy contenta.-Gracias-dijeron los chicos sintiéndose muy felices.-Y díganme chicas, ¿tienen algún sueño que quieran tener en su futuro?-dijo la señora un poco curiosa.-Pues… mi sueño es casarme con un chico apuesto-dijo Momoko muy ilusionada.-Mi sueño es ser una diseñadora de ropa-dijo Miyako.-Mi sueño es ser una luchadora profesional como mi papá-dijo Kaoru.-Estoy segura que sus sueños serán cumplidos, y ustedes chicos, ¿no han pensado en sus sueños para su futuro?-dijo la señora.-¿Nosotros? Pues…-dijeron los chicos un poco nerviosos.-Mi sueño sería ser un músico de rock'n'roll-dijo Momotaro.-Mi sueño sería ser el mejor pintor-dijo Miyashiro.-Mi sueño sería ser un programador de videojuegos y así crear los mejores videojuegos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pues les deseo mucha suerte, cenemos-dijo la señora contenta.-Sí-dijeron los demás. Todos los que estaban en la casa de la señora Sarah seguían comiendo la cena muy felices como si fueran una verdadera familia.

**Seguro que les gusto uno de ellos, no se pierdan los episodios 26, muchas gracias y dejen sus comentarios**


	11. episodio 26, parte 1

**Estos nuevos episodios les deberán gustar, no olviden comentar**

26.A.-Miyashiro se esfuerza en su examen

Un día en la escuela de Tokio, los estudiantes de la maestra Keane estaban esperando los resultados de un examen, todos ellos estaban un poco preocupados.-Fue un examen un poco difícil-dijo Miyako.-Sí, espero haber respondido bien-dijo Momoko.-Yo estoy segura de haber aprobado-dijo Kaoru. La maestra Keane ingresó al salón de clases.-Niños, ya tengo los resultados del examen de matemáticas, tienen buenas calificaciones, lamentablemente sólo unos pocos desaprobaron-dijo la maestra Keane.

Los estudiantes recogieron sus exámenes, los aprobados estaban muy felices, Momoko, Kaoru, Momotaro y Kaoretsu habían aprobado también.-Que bien, aprobé-dijo Momotaro contento.-Valió la pena estudiar mucho-dijo Kaoretsu contento.-Lo hice, aprobé-dijo Momoko muy contenta.-Fue bueno que estudiáramos juntas-dijo Kaoru muy contenta.

Los estudiantes que aprobaron el examen estaban muy felices. Momoko y Kaoru se fijaron en la calificación de Miyako.-Vaya Miyako-chan lograste pasar el examen de matemáticas-dijo Momoko mientras felicitaba a su amiga.-Sí, pero es una calificación muy baja-dijo Miyako sonriendo un poco.-Eso no importa, es bajo pero es aprobatorio-dijo Kaoru.

-No puedo creerlo, fallé!-dijo un estudiante.-Yo también-dijo otro estudiante. Las chicas se dieron cuenta que un pequeño grupo de estudiantes estaban reunidos, ellos habían desaprobado el examen y estaban tristes. Momotaro y Kaoretsu estaban felices de aprobar sus exámenes.-Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Miyashiro?-dijo Momotaro.-Es verdad, él tendría que haber aprobado al igual que nosotros-dijo Kaoretsu. Momotaro y Kaoretsu se dieron cuenta que Miyashiro estaba con el grupo de estudiantes que reprobaron, se le acercaron, Miyashiro estaba triste al ver su calificación.-Miyashiro, ¿cómo te fue en el examen de matemáticas?-dijo Momotaro.-Pues, no me gustaría decírselos-dijo Miyashiro triste.-¿Acaso no lograste aprobar el examen?-dijo Kaoretsu. Miyashiro les mostró su calificación de su examen, Momotaro y Kaoretsu se sorprendieron al ver esa calificación, era muy baja.-No puedo creerlo Miyashiro, ¿desaprobaste?-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado.-Nunca creí que fallaras en este examen, ¿qué sucedió?-dijo Kaoretsu.-El problema es que no soy bueno con las matemáticas-dijo Miyashiro triste.

Momotaro y Kaoretsu trataban de animar a Miyashiro. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru vieron lo que pasaba.-¿Vieron eso chicas? Parece que uno de los chicos no aprobó el examen-dijo Momoko.-Que pena, que suerte que nosotras aprobamos juntas-dijo Kaoru. Miyako sentía un poco de pena al ver a Miyashiro muy triste por desaprobar su examen.

La maestra Keane volvió a hablar a los estudiantes.-Escuchen niños, aquellos que desaprobaron o quieren elevar su calificación del examen de matemática, podrán tener un examen sustitutorio para mejorar su calificación, será dentro de tres días, les sugiero a los que desaprobaron que estudien mucho para aprobar esta vez-dijo la maestra.-¿Oíste eso, Miyashiro? Tienes una segunda oportunidad para aprobar-dijo Momotaro tratando de animar a su amigo.-Estoy seguro que lo lograrás-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pues, supongo-dijo Miyashiro muy preocupado.

Al día siguiente; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando juntos por la ciudad.-¿Miyashiro, estás seguro de aprobar el examen de matemáticas?-dijo Momotaro.-Estuve estudiando mucho en la biblioteca pero me falta más práctica-dijo Miyashiro mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.-Bueno, podríamos ayudarte pero como sabrás, la ciudad esta en peligro en cualquier momento y no nos da tiempo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Descuiden chicos, no creo que por un miembro faltante sea una gran diferencia, voy a estudiar mucho-dijo Miyashiro muy seguro.-Será mejor que lo hagas-dijo Kaoretsu.-Por lo que veo, tú eres el menos inteligente del grupo-dijo Momotaro.-Oye! ¿Me están llamando tonto?-dijo Miyashiro.-Tranquilo, no fue por insultarte-dijo Momotaro.-Como sea, tengo que ir a la biblioteca para estudiar para mi examen-dijo Miyashiro y se fue dejando a los otros chicos atrás.-Miyashiro, tómatelo con calma, nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger la ciudad-dijo Kaoretsu.-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego!-dijo Miyashiro mientras se dirigía hacía la biblioteca con mucha prisa.

Mientras tanto; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban caminando juntas por la ciudad también.-Me alegra que hayamos aprobado el examen, estaba muy nerviosa, ¿y tú Miyako-chan?-dijo Momoko pero se dio cuenta que Miyako estaba pensando en otra cosa preocupada.-Miyako, ¿te pasa algo?-dijo Kaoru. Miyako seguía pensando en otra cosa.-Miyako!-dijeron Momoko y Kaoru en voz alta tratando de hacer que les haga caso, Miyako se dio cuenta que le hablaban.-¿Eh? ¿Me decían algo?-dijo Miyako.-¿Miyako-chan, qué te pasa?-dijo Momoko.-Pues no mucho-dijo Miyako.-¿No mucho? ¿Qué cosa?-dijo Kaoru.-Pues…-dijo Miyako pero es interrumpida por Momoko.-Por cierto Miyako-chan, ¿No es hoy el día en que debes visitar a Taka-chan en el hospital?-dijo Momoko. Al escuchar eso, Miyako se entristeció un poco pero luego sonrió un poco.-¿Pasó algo malo con Takaaki?-dijo Kaoru.-No, creo que hoy no podré visitar a Taka-chan, además Kira-san esta más tiempo con él-dijo Miyako.-¿Kira?-dijeron Momoko y Kaoru confundidas.-La chica que siempre esta con Taka-chan-dijo Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru se sorprendieron mucho al oír eso.-Pero Miyako-chan, ¿estás preocupada por eso?-dijo Kaoru.-No es por eso, esta bien-dijo Miyako tranquila.-Pero, nosotras siempre creímos que te gustaba Taka-chan, tú lo quisiste desde que se conocieron, ¿no te sientes preocupada al saber que otra chica esta con él?-dijo Momoko un poco preocupada. Miyako estaba un poco triste al recordar a Kira al lado de Takaaki, pero luego sonreía.-Sí, yo siempre lo quise pero me di cuenta que Takaaki es como un miembro de mi familia y amigo-dijo Miyako.-¿Pero que estás diciendo, no te duele al saber eso así de repente?-dijo Momoko preocupada.-¿De verás te encuentras bien?-dijo Kaoru preocupada.-Al principio me fue muy duro admitir la verdad, pero luego ya me acostumbre, después de todo Miyashiro-kun me ayudó y me dejó expresar mi tristeza, se lo debo mucho-dijo Miyako mientras recordó cuando ella y Miyashiro hablaban en el parque sobre Takaaki y Kira.

Momoko y Kaoru estaban un poco confundidas al escuchar eso.-¿Uno de esos chicos te ayudó?-dijo Momoko.-Sí, aunque es muy extraño, últimamente Miyashiro-kun fue muy amable conmigo, pero cuando quiere decirme algo más se retira muy nervioso-dijo Miyako mientras comenzaba a recordar algo.

//Flashback//

Un día en la escuela, Miyako estaba caminando mientras cargaba muchos libros en sus brazos pero de repente se le cayeron por accidente, ella también se cayó junto con los libros al suelo.-Au! Me tropecé, debo tener más cuidado-dijo Miyako mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger los libros, pero luego Miyashiro se le acercó muy rápido, aunque estaba un poco sonrojado y nervioso.-Miyako-chan… déjame… ayudarte con… esos libros-dijo Miyashiro en su estado. Miyako se dio cuenta de su presencia.-Muchas gracias, Miyashiro-kun, que bueno que me ayudes-dijo Miyako sonriéndole. Luego Miyashiro y Miyako llevaron los libros hasta el salón de clases.-Al fin están en sus sitios, gracias por tu ayuda, Miyashiro-kun…-dijo Miyako pero Miyashiro se estaba retirando un poco nervioso.-Esta bien… tengo… otras cosas que… hacer nos… vemos luego…-dijo Miyashiro mientras se retiraba muy apurado y avergonzado, Miyako estaba confundida por el comportamiento de Miyashiro.

//Fin del flashback//

Momoko y Kaoru estaban confundidas al oír lo que Miyako dijo.-No entendí eso-dijo Momoko confundida.-Yo tampoco, algo extraño le pasa a Miyashiro-kun, pero de todos modos se lo debo mucho por ayudarme con mi problema acerca de Taka-chan-dijo Miyako.-¿Entonces, qué planeas hacer?-dijo Kaoru.-Ya lo decidí, voy a tomar el examen sustitutorio-dijo Miyako.-Pero Miyako-chan, ya aprobaste ese examen-dijo Momoko.-Sí, pero quiero demostrar que yo también puedo esforzarme en todo, si Miyashiro-kun se esfuerza, yo también-dijo Miyako.-Pero entonces tendrías que estudiar de nuevo-dijo Momoko.-Eso haré, primero iré a mi casa por unas cosas y luego me iré a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego chicas-dijo Miyako mientras se retiraba dejando a las otras chicas.-¿Uno de esos chicos actúa muy extraño cuando habla con Miyako?-dijo Kaoru confundida.-No lo creo, ¿crees que podría ser…?-dijo Momoko un poco sorprendida.-No, imposible!-dijeron Momoko y Kaoru mientras se reían.

Mientras tanto, un poco de polvo se dirigía hacía un acuario de la ciudad e infectó a un delfín y se convirtió en un monstruo delfín. El monstruo delfín saltó fuera del acuario y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, los otros delfines estaban asustados al ver a uno de ellos convertido en monstruo.

Mientras tanto; Miyashiro se dirigía a la biblioteca muy pensativo.-Debo estudiar mucho esta vez-dijo Miyashiro mientras ingresó a la biblioteca. Adentro, Miyashiro tomó unos libros de matemáticas y se sentó para estudiar.-Bien, ahora debo concentrarme para estudiar-dijo Miyashiro y comenzó a estudiar muy seriamente.

Pasaron varias horas, Miyashiro seguía estudiando lo más concentrado posible aunque parecía tener algunas pocas dificultades.-Las potencias de números enteros es muy complejo, pero no voy a rendirme-dijo Miyashiro mientras se concentraba mucho, pero en ese momento algo le cayó en su cabeza pero no le dolió.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Miyashiro y luego se fijó lo que estaba en el suelo junto a él, la cosa que le cayó a su cabeza parecía un muñeco de peluche con forma de pulpo y tenía un gran sombrero, se trataba de Octi, el muñeco de peluche de Miyako.-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Miyashiro confundido mientras recogía a Octi.-Lo siento! Se me cayó y…-dijo una voz, era Miyako quien se acercaba a Miyashiro, ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban en el mismo lugar.-¿Miyako-chan?-dijo Miyashiro sorprendido.-¿Miyashiro-kun?-dijo Miyako sorprendida.-Ssssssshhhhhhh!-dijeron todos los estudiantes de la biblioteca, Miyashiro y Miyako se taparon sus bocas ya que hablaban en voz alta.

Luego Miyashiro y Miyako se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.-Miyako-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Miyashiro.-Bueno, vine a estudiar-dijo Miyako.-¿Estudiar? ¿Para qué?-dijo Miyashiro un poco confundido.-Sí, porque… espera, lo que tienes en tu mano…-dijo Miyako y luego se fijó que Miyashiro tenía su muñeco Octi en su mano.-¿Esto es tuyo?-dijo Miyashiro mientras le enseñaba a Octi. Miyako lo tomó y lo abrazó.-Mi Octi, gracias Miyashiro-kun-dijo Miyako contenta mientras abrazaba a Octi.-Deberías tener más cuidado porque me cayó en mi cabeza-dijo Miyashiro.-Lo siento, vine aquí pero me tropecé y cuando me caí al suelo Octi salió volando de mi mochila-dijo Miyako mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo. Miyako se sentía avergonzada por lo que pasó.-Esta bien, fue un accidente, por cierto, ¿por qué viniste a estudiar? No tenemos otro examen a parte del sustitutorio-dijo Miyashiro.-Por eso, decidí tomar el examen sustitutorio-dijo Miyako.-¿Eh? Pero tu aprobaste, no tienes que tomar el examen sustitutorio-dijo Miyashiro un poco sorprendido.-Lo sé, pero esto lo hago por tu ayuda-dijo Miyako.-¿Mi ayuda?-dijo Miyashiro confundido.-Sí, tú me ayudaste con mi problema sobre Taka-chan, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Miyako sonriéndole, Miyashiro se sonrojó un poco al oír eso.-Bueno… para eso… son… los amigos-dijo Miyashiro en su estado.-Como veo que te esfuerzas en tu examen, decidí hacer lo mismo-dijo Miyako.-Pues, tú tendrás facilidades con el examen sustitutorio de matemáticas pero yo no-dijo Miyashiro un poco preocupado.

Miyako se dio cuenta que Miyashiro tenía algunas dificultades con las matemáticas.-Pues entonces, ¿qué te parece si estudiamos juntos? Te podría ayudar para que apruebes tu examen-dijo Miyako contenta, Miyashiro se sorprendió al escuchar eso.-¿En serio?-dijo Miyashiro.-Sí, ¿no te molesta, verdad?-dijo Miyako.-No, por supuesto-dijo Miyashiro un poco nervioso.-Bien, pues comencemos-dijo Miyako. Luego Miyashiro y Miyako comenzaron a estudiar mucho.

Mientras tanto, el monstruo delfín estaba dirigiéndose a la ciudad, al parecer estaba buscando algo.-Buscar-dijo el monstruo delfín mientras se dirigía al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca; Miyashiro y Miyako seguían estudiando mucho. Miyako le indicaba a Miyashiro como resolver algunos problemas de matemáticas.-Lo estas haciendo muy bien Miyashiro-kun, lograste entender estos problemas-dijo Miyako, pero Miyashiro a veces pensaba en otra cosa.-_"Miyako-chan es una chica grandiosa, quizás es el momento de decirle lo que quise decirle antes"_-pensó Miyashiro un poco preocupado.-¿Miyashiro-kun? ¿Entendiste?-dijo Miyako, Miyashiro volvió a la realidad.-Sí claro, Miyako-chan-dijo Miyashiro.

Después de varias horas de estudio; Miyashiro y Miyako se retiraban de la biblioteca y caminaban juntos por el centro de la ciudad.-Bien Miyashiro-kun, lograste mejorar con tus conocimientos de matemáticas, ¿te parece bien si estudiamos juntos de nuevo mañana?-dijo Miyako sonriéndole, Miyashiro se sonrojó un poco.-Seguro-dijo Miyashiro mirando hacia otro lado.-Sabes, tú fuiste muy amable conmigo desde que nos volvimos a ver-dijo Miyako mientras seguía hablando, pero Miyashiro no le escuchaba porque se sentía un poco avergonzado al estar al lado de Miyako.-_"No puedo resistir más, tengo que saber lo que me respondería Miyako-chan si se lo digo"_-pensó Miyashiro mientras le comenzaba a latir su corazón aceleradamente.-¿Miyashiro-kun, te sucede algo?-dijo Miyako un poco confundida al ver a Miyashiro en ese estado, él decidió decirle algo a ella.-Miyako-chan, hay algo… que debo… decirte…-dijo Miyashiro sonrojado y nervioso.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Miyako.-Bueno… yo… quería… decirte que… que…-dijo Miyashiro en su estado, estaba tartamudeando tontamente pero en ese momento detectó aura negra cerca de ellos.-¿Qué sucede, Miyashiro-kun?-dijo Miyako.-Detecté aura negra cerca de nosotros-dijo Miyashiro, ya estaba normal. Luego ambos vieron que varias personas estaban corriendo asustadas, estaban escapando de algo.

Miyashiro y Miyako se dirigieron a ver lo que pasaba y se dieron cuenta que el monstruo delfín estaba asustando a las personas mientras destrozaba algunas calles, seguía buscando algo.-Mira, ese monstruo parece un delfín-dijo Miyashiro.-Pobrecito delfín, el polvo negro debió atacarlo-dijo Miyako sintiendo pena por eso.-Bueno será mejor que lo detengamos-dijo Miyashiro mientras se retiraba.-Espérame-dijo Miyako tratando de alcanzarlo. Ambos se dirigieron a un lugar y ahí se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ y PPGZ.

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

Boomer y Bubbles se dirigieron contra el monstruo delfín, ese se dio cuenta de sus presencias.-Es muy extraño, no se supone que los delfines no se movían en la tierra-dijo Boomer.-Pero ahora es un monstruo-dijo Bubbles.-Lo encontré-dijo el monstruo delfín mientras se fijaba en Boomer.-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-dijo Boomer al darse cuenta que el monstruo delfín se fijaba en él. El monstruo delfín se disponía a atacar a Boomer pero Bubbles se puso en su camino.-Espera Bubbles, es muy peligroso que te enfrentes tú sola-dijo Boomer.-No te preocupes Boomer, yo puedo tratar a los animales, déjame tratar de razonar con este, por favor-dijo Bubbles y luego se dirigió contra el monstruo delfín.-Espera, no debes atacar la ciudad, dejame ayudarte-dijo Bubbles tratando de razonar con el monstruo, pero el monstruo delfín no la escuchó.-No me estorbes!-dijo el monstruo delfín en voz alta y se disponía a hacer algo, Boomer se dio cuenta de eso.-Bubbles! Cuidado!-dijo Boomer pero ya era tarde, el monstruo dio un golpe de cola contra Bubbles mandándola a volar.-Bubbles!-dijo Boomer en voz alta muy preocupado, luego voló para atraparla y luego se la llevó al techo de un edificio.

Ahí, Boomer recostó a Bubbles quien estaba muy lastimada por el ataque del monstruo delfín sobre la pared.-Bubbles, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Boomer muy preocupado.-Boomer… perdóname, no debí hacer algo… muy tonto-dijo Bubbles lastimada.-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa, ahora necesitas descansar-dijo Boomer pero luego Bubbles se desmayó.-Bubbles!-dijo Boomer preocupado mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Bubbles.

El monstruo delfín seguía atacando la ciudad mientras buscaba a Boomer y Bubbles.-¡¿Dónde estas?!-dijo el monstruo delfín molesto mientras seguía buscando y destrozando las calles de la ciudad. En ese momento Boomer soltó a Bubbles y tenía sus manos haciendo puños, se encontraba enojado.-Aquellos… que se… atrevan a… lastimar a Bubbles… ¡Lo pagarán caro!-dijo Boomer molesto mientras se fijaba en el monstruo delfín y se dirigió contra eso.

El monstruo delfín se disponía a atacar Boomer pero Boomer actuó primero.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando, el monstruo delfín recibió su ataque pero estaba lastimado un poco.-Parece que no le afectó mucho, tendré que llevármelo a otra parte-dijo Boomer y voló hacia otra parte, el monstruo delfín lo perseguía. Durante la persecución Boomer volaba a toda velocidad mientras el monstruo delfín lo perseguía.-Parece que ese monstruo me estaba buscando-dijo Boomer.-Te voy a atrapar!-dijo el monstruo delfín mientras trataba de alcanzar a Boomer.-Esto será muy complicado, será mejor que lo lleve… claro al acuario! Creo que tendré más ventaja contra eso-dijo Boomer al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se dirigió hacía el acuario de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, Bubbles se levantó después del golpe del monstruo.-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Boomer?-dijo Bubbles mirando a diferentes partes. Luego se fijó que algo se dirigía hacia el acuario de la ciudad, y se dio cuenta que alguien se dirigía hacia allá, se trataba de Boomer.-Es Boomer! Se esta llevando al monstruo al acuario, será mejor que lo siga-dijo Bubbles un poco preocupada y luego se fue volando hacia el acuario.

Mientras tanto, Boomer y el monstruo delfín llegaron al acuario. Ahí, Boomer se dio cuenta que en un gran estanque se encontraban varios delfines que al parecer estaban asustados de ver a uno de los suyos convertido en monstruo.-Ya veo, así que el polvo negro debió atacar a uno de esos delfines, tendré que detenerlo-dijo Boomer. En ese momento el monstruo delfín se puso por detrás de Boomer.-Te agarré!-dijo el monstruo delfín en voz alta y dio un golpe de cola a Boomer haciendo que cayera en el gran estanque. Boomer se recuperó pero estaba un poco lastimado por el ataque.-Olvidé que los delfines son animales muy listos, más listo que yo-dijo Boomer un poco triste. El monstruo delfín se dirigía para atacar a Boomer, Boomer se encontraba en aprietos pero en ese momento el grupo de delfines se pusieron en el camino del monstruo delfín mientras estiraban sus aletas, parece que protegían a Boomer.-¿Pero qué hacen?-dijo Boomer un poco confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta que el monstruo delfín no se acercaba, se encontraba paralizado al ver a los delfines y le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

-¿Qué le sucede?-dijo Boomer. El monstruo delfín comenzaba a tener algunos recuerdos acerca de él y los otros delfines jugando juntos muy contentos en el estanque. El monstruo delfín le dolía demasiado su cabeza, Boomer salió del agua y se preparó para atacar.-Será mejor que vuelvas a la normalidad-dijo Boomer y luego usó su ataque contra el monstruo delfín. El monstruo delfín gritaba de dolor hasta que el polvo negro que lo infectó se separó de él, luego el monstruo delfín volvió a la normalidad cayendo al estanque, Boomer había ganado la pelea.

Más tarde, Boomer estaba sentado en la orilla del estanque junto con todos los delfines, se sentía cansado por la pelea.-Estoy cansado pero se lo debo a ustedes por ayudarme, al llenarse de valor para ayudar a su amigo-dijo Boomer contento pero luego estaba un poco preocupado.-Espero que Bubbles se encuentre bien, como quisiera poder decírselo-dijo Boomer mientras se toco su pecho un poco sonrojado, los delfines estaban un poco confundidos por lo que dijo.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles quien había llegado en ese momento, Boomer se asustó y se cayó al estanque.-Bubbles, ¿te sientes bien?-dijo Boomer mientras sacó su cabeza del estanque.-Yo estoy bien pero ¿Tú te encuentras bien?-dijo Bubbles un poco confundida.-Sí, por cierto, derroté al monstruo y lo devolví a la normalidad-dijo Boomer, luego el delfín que era el monstruo y los otros delfines se acercaron a Boomer muy contentos y le comenzaban a decir algo pero Boomer no les entendía.-Lo siento, pero no hablo el idioma delfín-dijo Boomer.-Ya veo, los delfines dicen que están muy agradecidos contigo por haber ayudado a su amigo-dijo Bubbles.-¿Entendiste lo que dijeron?-dijo Boomer confundido.-Sí, olvidé decirles a ustedes que puedo hablar con los animales-dijo Bubbles sonriendo.-Sí, claro-dijo Boomer sonriendo. Luego los delfines se dieron cuenta como Boomer miraba a Bubbles, tenían las miradas pícaras como si sospecharan algo, luego un delfín le dio un pequeño golpe con su nariz en la espalda de Boomer.-Au! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Boomer, pero luego otro delfín golpeó su espalda con su nariz y luego le comenzaron a decir algo.-Boomer, los delfines te golpearon porque dicen que querías decirme algo-dijo Bubbles. Boomer se sonrojó al escuchar eso.-¿Yo?... Bueno… sí… hay algo que… quería decirte…-dijo Boomer muy nervioso.

Más tarde, Boomer y Bubbles estaban sentados en la orilla del estanque.-Y, ¿qué querías decirme, Boomer?-dijo Bubbles. Boomer estaba muy avergonzado al estar al lado de Bubbles.-_"Creo que es el momento de decirle mis sentimientos, aceptaré cualquier respuesta sea buena o mala"_-pensó Boomer sonrojado y en ese momento le comenzó a latir su corazón muy aceleradamente, luego se fijó en Bubbles.-Bubbles… yo… quería decirte algo…-dijo Boomer en su estado.-¿Qué?-dijo Bubbles, era un momento con mucha presión para Boomer.-Yo… tú… yo quería… decirte… que…-dijo Boomer muy sonrojado y nervioso, Bubbles estaba confundida por el comportamiento de Boomer. Boomer no podía resistir más, su corazón latía más rápido y decidió decir algo ahora.-¡¡Podrías decirme a qué hora es el examen sustitutorio!!-dijo Boomer en voz alta. Los delfines estaban confundidos cómicamente al escuchar lo que Boomer dijo.-Pues, es en las primeras horas, ¿era eso lo que querías decirme?-dijo Bubbles un poco confundida.-¡Sí, era eso!-dijo Boomer riéndose nerviosamente.-_"Diablos, creo que aún no estoy listo para esto"_-pensó Boomer un poco preocupado.

En ese momento; Brick, Blossom, Butch y Buttercup habían llegado a dónde se encontraban Boomer y Bubbles.-Oigan! ¿Dónde esta el monstruo?-dijo Brick.-¿De qué hablan?-dijo Boomer.-Escuchamos que un monstruo estaba atacando la ciudad y vinimos lo más rápido que podíamos-dijo Blossom.-Ya es muy tarde, Boomer derrotó al monstruo-dijo Bubbles.-¿En serio, Boomer? ¿Pero entonces qué hay de tu examen sustitutorio de matemáticas?-dijo Butch.-Lo olvidé! Debo volver a casa para repasar lo que estudié hoy, nos vemos!-dijo Boomer dándose cuenta de eso y se fue volando muy rápido.-En verdad quiere aprobar su examen-dijo Buttercup.-Es cierto, yo también debo volver a mi casa para repasar-dijo Bubbles y luego se fue volando muy rápido. Los otros RRBZ y las otras PPGZ estaban un poco confundidos por lo que vieron.-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-dijo Brick.-No lo sé, creo que debió pasar algo que los hiciera comportarse así-dijo Blossom.

Unos días después, el día del examen sustitutorio llegó, los estudiantes estaban sentados esperando sus exámenes. Miyashiro estaba algo serio.-Estudié mucho y me esforcé para este día, sé que lo lograré-dijo Miyashiro.-Espero que Miyashiro-kun logré pasar su examen-dijo Miyako un poco preocupada. El examen sustitutorio de matemáticas comenzó al momento que la maestra Keane repartió los exámenes. Miyashiro estaba concentrado en su examen y lo resolvía lo más que podía.

Después del examen, los estudiantes estaban esperando un poco preocupados por los resultados, Myashiro estaba muy preocupado pero Miyako se le acercó.-No te preocupes Miyashiro-kun, te esforzaste mucho para este examen, además te ayudé también-dijo Miyako tratando de animarlo. Luego la maestra Keane les mostró los resultados del examen.-Niños, debo decirles, que finalmente lo lograron y todos aprobaron su examen sustitutorio, felicitaciones-dijo la maestra Keane contenta. Los estudiantes estaban felices al oír eso y recogieron sus exámenes.

Miyashiro miró su examen y se dio cuenta que tenía una buena calificación.-Lo hice!-dijo Miyashiro contento.-¿Ves? Te lo dije, y me alegro que hayas aprobado-dijo Miyako sonriéndole.-Sí, gracias por tu ayuda, Miyako-chan-dijo Miyashiro sonriéndole.-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que tú hiciste por mí-dijo Miyako.

Más tarde, Miyashiro estaba caminando junto con Momotaro y Kaoretsu.-Vaya Miyashiro, lograste aprobar tu examen-dijo Momotaro.-Debió ser muy difícil para aprobarlo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Sí pero nunca lo habría logrado con un poco de ayuda-dijo Miyashiro mirando el cielo mientras sonreía.


	12. episodio 26, parte 2

26.B.-Ken quiere tener hermanos

Un día en el parque de Tokio, los RRBZ estaban sentados en una banca del parque tomando unas latas de sodas muy tranquilos. Después de tomar sus sodas; Brick eructó un poco, luego Butch eructó un poco más fuerte, pero luego Boomer eructó con demasiada fuerza que se logró escuchar por toda la ciudad. Brick y Butch estaban sorprendidos cómicamente al escuchar el gran eructo de Boomer.-Viejo, eso fue asombroso-dijo Butch.-Sí-dijo Brick.-Lo siento chicos, creo que me sobrepasé-dijo Boomer.-Eso fue asombroso Boomer, deberías ser el líder del grupo-dijo Brick.-¿En serio? Gracias Brick-dijo Boomer.-Bueno chicos, vamos a visitar a la señora Sarah-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ asintieron y se fueron volando del parque.

Más tarde en la casa de la señora Sarah, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban hablando contentos.-Miyashiro, debes enseñarnos a eructar de esa forma-dijo Momotaro.-Chicos, eso fue suerte-dijo Miyashiro.-Eso no fue suerte, fue lo más genial que oímos-dijo Kaoretsu. Luego los chicos escucharon que tocaban la puerta.-Me pregunto quién será-dijo Momotaro, luego los chicos fueron y abrieron la puerta y se dieron cuenta que había un niño, se trataba de Ken.-Hola… chicos-dijo Ken un poco nervioso y serio.-¿Ken?-dijeron los chicos un poco sorprendidos.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru habían llegado.-Hola profesor-dijo Momoko.-Hola chicas-dijo el profesor.-¿Y dónde esta Ken?-dijo Momoko.-Ken… salió a tratar de divertirse-dijo el profesor.-¿A divertirse?-dijo Momoko un poco confundida, Peach se les acercó.-Sí, al parecer Ken fue a visitar a los chicos-dijo Peach.-¿Con los chicos?-dijeron las chicas sorprendidas.-Sí, yo le sugerí que intentara divertirse con los chicos-dijo el profesor.

En la casa de la señora Sarah; los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver que Ken vino a visitarlos.-Pero Ken, ¿A qué viniste?-dijo Momotaro.-Vine a pedirles un favor-dijo Ken.-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Momotaro.-Quiero que sean mis hermanos!-dijo Ken un poco serio. Los chicos se sorprendieron cómicamente al escuchar eso.-¿Tus hermanos?-dijeron los chicos sorprendidos.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, las chicas estaban un poco sorprendidas al saber que Ken estaba con los chicos.-¿Y por qué Ken quiere pasar su tiempo con esos chicos?-dijo Momoko.-Al parecer Ken quiere que esos chicos sean como sus hermanos-dijo Peach.-No lo creo-dijo Kaoru.-¿Por qué Ken tuvo esa idea de repente?-dijo Miyako.-Ken quiere tratar de pasar el tiempo con alguien de su misma clase, después de todo Ken también es un chico-dijo el profesor.-Eso tiene sentido-dijo Momoko.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban reunidos mientras pensaban lo que Ken les dijo.-No puedo creer que ese chico quiere que seamos como sus hermanos-dijo Kaoretsu.-¿Y qué se supone que debamos hacer?-dijo Miyashiro.-Pues veamos, tal vez le hagamos unas pruebas-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron y luego todos ellos se fijaron en Ken.-¿Y qué dicen, chicos?-dijo Ken.-Primero queremos saber la razón de esto-dijo Momotaro.-Pensé sobre cómo sería si estuviera un pequeño tiempo con ustedes, paso mayor tiempo con mi papá, Peach y claro con las chicas-dijo Ken.-Bueno, no es necesario que seamos tus hermanos, además ya tienes tres hermanas mayores con que pasar el tiempo-dijo Momotaro.-Por favor chicos, haré lo mismo que ustedes hacen para divertirse, déjenme intentarlo-dijo Ken. Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban pensando muy profundamente.-¿Qué opinan?-dijo Momotaro.-Podríamos darle una oportunidad-dijo Miyashiro.-Sí, ¿por qué no?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pues hagámoslo-dijo Momotaro, luego se fijó en Ken.-Bien Ken, hemos decidido aceptarte, bienvenido a la banda-dijo Momotaro, Ken se alegró un poco al escuchar eso.-Gracias-dijo Ken.-De acuerdo, comenzaremos con unas pequeñas pruebas de diversión mañana en la tarde-dijo Momotaro.

Mañana en la tarde; en la casa de la señora Sarah, los chicos se habían reunido con Ken y cada uno le indicó a Ken que hacer.

Momotaro estaba tocando una guitarra eléctrica con mucho entusiasmo, Ken estaba muy sorprendido por lo que veía.-Vaya, tocas muy bien-dijo Ken.-Sí, me encanta el rock'n'roll, ahora quiero ver si tocas igual que yo-dijo Momotaro mientras le entrego su guitarra. Ken comenzó a tocar pero lo hacía demasiado mal, sonaba un insoportable ruido, Momotaro se tapó sus orejas con sus manos.-Estas desafinado!-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto, Ken dejó de tocar la guitarra al escuchar lo que dijo.-Los siento, nunca toque antes-dijo Ken.

Miyashiro estaba dibujando una imagen de la ciudad, le salió muy perfecto.-Eso es genial, tienes un gran talento-dijo Ken.-Veamos si puedes hacer lo mismo-dijo Miyashiro. Ken comenzó a dibujar, cuando terminó, Miyashiro se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, Ken había dibujado la ciudad pero le salió algo muy futurista.-No tenías que inventarle algunas cosas del futuro, debes tratar de captar la realidad-dijo Miyashiro.-Lo siento, parece que mucha investigación sobre el futuro afectó mis pensamientos-dijo Ken.

Kaoretsu estaba jugando con un videojuego de estrategias que parece una guerra mitológica.-Eres muy bueno en ese tipo de juegos-dijo Ken.-Este es sólo uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos, intenta pasar este nivel-dijo Kaoretsu. Ken comenzó a jugar el videojuego pero no lo hacía muy bien ya que estaba perdiendo mucho.-Se supone que tenías que enviar tu ejército al lado enemigo, no tener que hicieran retirada-dijo Kaoretsu.-Lo siento, pero no conozco mucho acerca de este videojuego-dijo Ken.

Más tarde; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban hablando mientras que Ken los observaba muy preocupado, se sentía un poco avergonzado por hacer mal las cosas que los chicos hacen. La señora Sarah se acercó a Ken.-Tú debes ser el hijo del profesor Utonium, soy la señora Sarah Kimura, la mujer que cuidó a los chicos antes, muchas gracias por visitarnos-dijo la señora.-Sí gracias-dijo Ken.-¿Y a qué viniste hacer con los chicos?-dijo la señora.-Pues pasé un rato con ellos, pero parece que los chicos no les gustó lo que hice-dijo Ken un poco preocupado. Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu seguían hablando entre ellos.-Parece que Ken no lo hace muy bien-dijo Miyashiro.-No creo que pueda igualarnos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pero no podemos decepcionarlo así, ¿qué les parece si le subimos el entusiasmo?-dijo Momotaro.

Luego los chicos se acercaron a Ken.-Ken, los chicos y yo, hemos decidido… darte una oportunidad de unirte con nosotros en el pasatiempo más largo y divertido que jamás hemos tenido-dijo Momotaro.-¿En serio? ¿Iremos a algún lugar?-dijo Ken sorprendido.-Sí pero no te sorprendas ni te alegres fácilmente-dijo Kaoretsu sonriendo confiado.-Porque lo que haremos mañana será lo más divertido-dijo Miyashiro sonriendo confiado.-Este es un pasatiempo que una vez hicimos desde que obtuvimos nuestros poderes, nosotros lo llamamos…-dijo Momotaro sonriendo confiado. Los chicos prepararon sus puños para la acción.-Diversión extremo!!-dijeron los chicos en sus estados, Ken estaba confundido con lo que dijeron.

Al día siguiente, en el laboratorio; las chicas fueron ahí.-Hola profesor, ¿está Ken aquí?-dijo Momoko.-Hola chicas, lo siento pero Ken salió a dar un largo paseo con los chicos-dijo el profesor.-Parece que los chicos le van a enseñar su tiempo de diversión-dijo Peach. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que oyeron.-No lo creo-dijo Kaoru.-Debe ser una broma-dijo Miyako.-Esto nos preocupa mucho-dijo Momoko.-Pero ¿por qué dicen eso?-dijo Peach.-Imagínense a Ken con los Rowdyruff Boys Z, que pasaría si Ken…-dijo Momoko y en ese momento todos se imaginaron a los RRBZ mientras hacían sus presentaciones.-Soy Brick!-dijo Brick.-Soy Boomer!-dijo Boomer.-Soy Butch!-dijo Butch, luego apareció Ken con una ropa idéntica de los RRBZ con un color blanco.-Soy ken!-dijo Ken haciendo su propia pose junto con los RRBZ.-Y todos juntos somos…. Los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los RRBZ y Ken juntos haciendo sus poses juntos. De vuelta a la realidad, todos los demás estaban un poco confundidos por lo que se imaginaron.-Dudo mucho que Ken llegue a ese límite-dijo el profesor.-Tal vez, me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora-dijo Momoko.

En alguna parte; los RRBZ estaban escalando junto con Ken mediante una soga.-Chicos, ¿en esto consiste su diversión extremo?-dijo Ken un poco preocupado; se llega a ver que los RRBZ y Ken estaban escalando la torre Eifel, ellos se encontraban en Francia. Las personas francesas estaban asombradas por lo que veían.-¿Qué esperabas? Este es sólo un pequeño pasatiempo-dijo Brick.-¿Un pequeño pasatiempo?-dijo Ken.-Sí, porque nos vamos a soltar-dijo Brick y luego rompió la soga que usaban para escalar, Ken se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y que además estaban a una gran altura.-¡Debe ser una broma!-gritó Ken muy asustado justo en ese momento los RRBZ y Ken se estaban cayendo hasta estrellarse en el suelo. En el suelo, Ken había caído sobre los RRBZ quienes estaban en el suelo riéndose.-¿Qué le ven de gracioso? Pudimos morir al caernos!-dijo Ken molesto.-Nosotros no, pero tú sí, por eso caímos primero para amortiguar tu caída, ¿no fue divertido todo ese gran susto?-dijo Brick.-No lo fue!-dijo Ken molesto pero luego se escuchó sonar su estómago.-Vaya, olvidé que no comí mucho antes de salir-dijo Ken sintiendo hambre.-Descuida, iremos a comer algo-dijo Boomer.-Sí, porque hacer esto también nos dio hambre-dijo Butch.-Pues vayamos a otro lugar a comer!-dijo Brick muy animado, Boomer y Butch estaban igual que él.-Pues espero comer algo-dijo Ken un poco preocupado.

Mientras tanto; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban caminando por el centro de la ciudad.-¿Creen que Ken se encuentre bien con los chicos?-dijo Momoko.-Yo creo que sí, además esos chicos lo cuidaran al igual que nosotras-dijo Miyako.-Tal vez, además no creo que ellos serían capaz de obligar a Ken a hacer algo difícil-dijo Kaoru.

Mientras tanto en un lugar; los RRBZ y Ken estaban escuchando un grupo de mariachis que cantaban muy alto, ellos se encontraban en México.-¿Podrían decirme que hacemos aquí?-dijo Ken un poco confundido.-Vinimos a comer algo, pues hagámoslo-dijo Brick y luego señalo una tienda de comida mexicana, ellos entraron. Los RRBZ y Ken se sentaron y el dueño de la tienda se le acercó.-Queremos tamales con chili-dijo Brick muy contento. El dueño de la tienda les trajo un plato con varios tamales.-¿Creen que es seguro? Porque escuché que dijeron tamales con chili-dijo Ken un poco preocupado.-No te comportes como si fueras un bebé-dijo Brick.-Dicen que estos tamales son los más deliciosos en México-dijo Boomer.-Así que comamos, no le tengo miedo al picante-dijo Butch.-Si ustedes lo dicen-dijo Ken. Luego los RRBZ y Ken tomaron unos tamales y se los comieron pero en un momento sus caras se pusieron rojos y escupieron fuego.-Esta muy picante!! Agua!!-gritaron los RRBZ y Ken y salieron corriendo hacia un pequeño estanque que encontraron y saltaron ahí. Después de refrescarse, sacaron sus cabezas del estanque.-Vaya! Eso fue muy picante pero sabroso!-dijo Brick.-Ustedes son muy extraños, nos quemamos desde adentro!-dijo Ken molesto.-¿Pero de que hablas? Valió la pena probarlos-dijo Boomer.-Por supuesto-dijo Butch.-Vamos a otro lugar-dijo Brick.

Mientras tanto; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban sentadas en una tienda tomando unos helados.-Apuesto que Ken no podrá resistir vivir al lado de los chicos-dijo Momoko.-No hay que pensar negativo por Ken-dijo Miyako.-Sí, estoy de acuerdo pero no podemos asegurar que Ken siga los pasos de los chicos-dijo Kaoru.-Bueno sólo nos queda esperar los resultados-dijo Momoko.

Mientras tanto en un lugar; los RRBZ y Ken estaban caminando en una espesa niebla.-No puedo ver nada-dijo Ken, pero en ese momento escuchó un fuerte ruido de una gaita asustándolo. Se llegó a ver que Brick estaba tocando una gaita.-Oye! me asustaste!-dijo Ken.-Lo siento, quería ver si podía tocarlo-dijo Brick. Luego la niebla se dispersa y se llega a ver que unos músicos de gaitas estaban tocando cerca de ellos, ellos se encontraban en Escocia.-Si sigo escuchando ese sonido me volveré loco-dijo Butch un poco molesto.-Descuiden, vayamos a caminar por ahí-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ estaban caminando a orillas un lago.-Si no me equivoco estamos en el lago Ness, el lugar donde se vio al monstruo del lago Ness-dijo Ken.-Gracias por la buena información-dijo Brick desinteresado. Pero luego la niebla los cubrió de nuevo.-Genial, no podemos ver de nuevo-dijo Brick.-Deberíamos ir a otro lugar-dijo Butch.-Sí, esta niebla me pone un poco nervioso-dijo Boomer. En ese momento una extraña sombra estaba por detrás de ellos, Ken se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a temblar de miedo, Brick se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.-¿Ken, sucede algo?-dijo Brick.-Allá… allá… allá-dijo Ken muy nervioso y asustado mientras señalaba a la sombra, los RRBZ estaban confundidos por el comportamiento de Ken.-Ken, habla claro, no te entendemos-dijo Butch.-Tranquilízate Ken y habla-dijo Boomer.-Detrás de ustedes!-dijo Ken en su estado. Los RRBZ se voltearon y vieron la gran sombra que parecía la figura de un dinosaurio, los RRBZ se asustaron.-Aaaahhh!! ¿Qué es esa cosa?!!-gritó Brick asustado.-Debe ser el monstruo del lago Ness, así que sí existe!-dijo Ken asustado. Luego la niebla que los cubría se desvanecía y llegó a ver que la gran sombra era el monstruo del lago Ness pero no era real sino una enorme estatua del monstruo, los RRBZ y Ken se dieron cuenta de eso.-¿Era una estatua?-dijo Brick confundido cómicamente.-Que susto nos dimos, creo que me confundí-dijo Ken aliviado.-Pues deberías ver mejor!-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Sí, lo siento-dijo Ken rascándose su cabeza con su mano derecha.-Bien, pues ahora vayamos muy lejos, conozco un buen lugar-dijo Brick.-¿Muy lejos?¿A dónde?-dijo Ken un poco confundido.

Mientras tanto en Tokio; en una joyería, el dueño de la joyería estaba limpiando un diamante muy valioso.-Este diamante es el más caro de la ciudad, debo limpiarlo bien-dijo el joyero. Luego escuchó que su teléfono sonaba y fue a contestar dejando el diamante en una mesa.-Sí señor, el diamante estará listo muy pronto-dijo el joyero pero en ese momento un sujeto entró a la joyería muy despacio y vio el diamante en la mesa y luego lo tomó y se retiraba. Cuando el joyero terminó de hablar por el teléfono se dio cuenta que el diamante no estaba ahí.-El diamante! ¿Dónde esta?-dijo el joyero muy preocupado y vio a un sujeto llevándose el diamante por la calle a través de la ventana de la joyería.-Ese ladrón se robó el diamante, será mejor avisar al alcalde para pedir ayuda-dijo el joyero.

Más tarde; las PPGZ estaban volando por la ciudad.-Es muy aburrido divertirnos sin Ken-dijo Blossom.-Pero parece que Ken disfruta divertirse con los chicos-dijo Bubbles.-Espero que Ken sepa en lo que se esta metiendo-dijo Buttercup.-Apuesto que esos chicos deben estar a miles de distancia desde aquí-dijo Blossom un confundida.

Mientras tanto; en un lugar muy lejos de la Tierra, en otro planeta que parecía Júpiter, los RRBZ estaban caminando ahí junto con Ken quien usaba un traje espacial.-Me podrían decir a qué vinimos a Júpiter… hermanos-dijo Ken un poco confundido.-Este lugar dejo de ser inhabitable y ahora muchos extraterrestres se divierten aquí-dijo Brick.-¿Aquí?-dijo Ken confundido.-Sí, exactamente por allí-dijo Brick señalando un lugar que parecía un bar.

Los RRBZ y Ken entraron al bar y se dieron cuenta que estaba lleno de extraterrestres de todas las clases. Los extraterrestres los miraban confundidos, los RRBZ y Ken estaban un poco preocupados por la forma que los observaban.-Esto me pone nervioso-dijo Ken en su estado, pero luego un extraterrestre (similar al xenomorfo de Aliens) sacó una lengua con pequeños colmillos mirando fijándose en Ken quien estaba muy nervioso.-Oye, no pienses en comerme, no tengo buen sabor-dijo Ken nervioso. Los RRBZ agarraron a Ken para llevárselo.-Tranquilo Ken, no pienses así, no creo que algo nos esté observando para cazarnos-dijo Brick tranquilo.-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Ken.-Sí, seguro-dijo Brick. Pero en ese momento los RRBZ y Ken estaban siendo observados mediante una visión térmica, parece que un extraterrestre los observaba mientras hacía un pequeño rugido (Como el Depredador). Los RRBZ y Ken seguían caminando por el bar pero se notaban aburridos.-Esto no tiene algo de grandioso-dijo Boomer.-¿que acaso no tienen algo para divertirse?-dijo Butch.-Por supuesto, pongan algo de música-dijo un extraterrestre que parecía un cantinero. Algunos extraterrestres tocaron varios instrumentos (Como los musicos de cantina de Star wars). Los RRBZ y Ken estaban confundidos cómicamente al ver eso.-Supongo que no es divertido, volvamos a la Tierra-dijo Brick. Boomer, Butch y Ken asintieron y se retiraron.

Mientras tanto en Tokio; las PPGZ estaban volando por la ciudad buscando algo.-Tenemos que encontrar al ladrón que se robó el diamante-dijo Blossom.-Fue bueno que el señor alcalde nos dio un encargo como este-dijo Bubbles.-Sí, de esa manera nuestra reputación estará bueno-dijo Buttercup.-¿Dónde estarán los Rowdyruff Boys Z y Ken?-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ y Ken estaban caminando por un lugar desértico.-Oigan chicos, ¿saben a dónde nos dirigimos?-dijo Ken muy cansado.-Recibimos un llamado del señor alcalde sobre un robo de un diamante-dijo Brick.-Pues qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo caminando, tenemos que llegar rápido-dijo Ken un poco molesto.-No hay problema-dijo Boomer.-Por eso estamos aquí-dijo Butch.-Hay una ruta que nos llevará por debajo de la ciudad-dijo Brick.-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Ken.-Iremos por debajo para sorprender al ladrón, además si llegamos tarde esas chicas seguro que se encargarán de él-dijo Brick.-Y dónde esta esa… ruta-dijo Ken. Los RRBZ y Ken seguían caminando.-Haber, debe estar por aquííííííí!-dijo Brick y justo en ese momento los RRBZ y Ken se cayeron en un gran hoyo que estaba oculto.

Después de caerse en el hoyo; los RRBZ y Ken se levantaron.-Au! Sabía que estaba por aquí-dijo Brick recuperándose.-Me pregunto quién hizo este agujero-dijo Ken.-Pues nosotros, hace poco, nosotros hicimos un hoyo y cavamos un túnel que nos llevaría a Tokio-dijo Brick mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.-Pues valió la pena hacer uno-dijo Boomer.-Miren chicos, por ahí esta el túnel-dijo Butch señalando el túnel -Son muy extraños-dijo Ken.-Tranquilo, hermanito, en fin vayamos a Tokio antes que esas chicas se nos adelanten-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ y Ken se fueron corriendo por el túnel hacia Tokio.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ seguían buscando al ladrón.-Tenemos que encontrar al ladrón-dijo Blossom.-Pero quién será el ladrón, lo único que sabemos es que se esta llevando un gran diamante-dijo Bubbles.-Te refieres a uno como ese-dijo Buttercup señalando algo. Las PPGZ se fijaron que un sujeto estaba conduciendo su automóvil a toda velocidad mientras llevaba un gran diamante en su automóvil.-Sí, ese es el ladrón, detengámoslo-dijo Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron y volaron contra el ladrón.

El ladrón seguía conduciendo su automóvil muy rápido.-Tendré que irme de la ciudad para que no me atrapen-dijo el ladrón sonriendo muy confiado. Pero en ese momento se fijó en el espejo de su automóvil que las PPGZ estaban persiguiéndolo.-No puede ser, son las Powerpuff Girls Z, tendré grandes problemas si me atrapan-dijo el ladrón y pisó el acelerador para escapar de las PPGZ.-Esta escapando, tras él!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ comenzaron a perseguir al ladrón a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto bajo tierra; los RRBZ estaban caminando muy rápido pero parece que Ken estaba muy cansado.-Esperen chicos, estoy muy cansado-dijo Ken cansado.-Vaya Ken, parece que no puedes seguir nuestros pasos como nuestro hermanito-dijo Brick sintiéndose decepcionado.-Pues lo siento por no tener poderes como ustedes… hermanos-dijo Ken.-Esta bien, no te culpamos, así que vayamos más rápido-dijo Brick luego los RRBZ cargaron a Ken en sus manos sobre sus cabezas y comenzaron a correr muy rápido.

Luego de correr mucho, los RRBZ y Ken se detuvieron.-¿Por qué nos detuvimos?-dijo Ken.-Si mis cálculos no me fallan, estamos por debajo de la ciudad-dijo Brick.-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-dijo Ken.-Haré un agujero para asegurarme-dijo Brick y luego usó su ataque haciendo que una bola de fuego de su cerbatana fuera hacía arriba haciendo un hoyo.-Bueno, ahora para sorprender al ladrón, nos subiremos los unos a los otros para observar-dijo Brick.-Me parece bien-dijo Boomer.-Yo entro a eso-dijo Butch.-Esperen chicos, no pensaran que yo los sostendré a todos-dijo Ken.-No te preocupes, porque tú serás quien observará al ladrón y nos lo confirmarás-dijo Brick.

Mientras tanto arriba del túnel; las PPGZ seguían persiguiendo al ladrón quien huía en su automóvil.-Detente o sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos!-dijo Blossom.-Jamás me atraparán vivo!-dijo el ladrón molesto pero luego vio un agujero que estaba en su camino.-¿De dónde apareció ese agujero?-dijo el ladrón quién se asustó y volteó bruscamente haciendo que perdiera el control de su automóvil.-Hay que detenerlo antes que haya un accidente-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ usaron sus ataques para detener el automóvil. Al detenerse el automóvil, el ladrón saltó mientras se llevaba el diamante tratando de escapar.-No te irás con ese diamante!-dijo Blossom y usó su yo-yo para detener al ladrón quien cayó al suelo atado, pero le diamante se le cayó. Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que el diamante estaba rodando.-Oh no! El diamante!-dijo Blossom.-Hay que agarrarlo!-dijo Bubbles.-De prisa!-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ corrieron para atrapar el diamante que seguía rodando por el suelo. El diamante seguía rodando hasta que llegó donde estaba el hoyo que apareció en el suelo, el diamante se cayó dentro del hoyo.-El diamante se cayó!-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.

Mientras tanto bajo tierra; los RRBZ y Ken se cargaban para alcanzar el hoyo que hizo Brick para mirar la superficie. Butch estaba abajo mientras sujetaba los pies de Boomer quién estaba sobre él, mientras que Boomer sujetaba los pies de Brick quién estaba sobre él, mientras que Brick sujetaba los pies de Ken quién estaba sobre él y Ken estaba arriba mientras estiraba sus brazos para alcanzar la superficie; todos ellos estaban formando una columna humana entre ellos.-Oigan, estírense un poco más, no puedo alcanzar la cima!-dijo Ken tratando de alcanzar la superficie pero en ese momento el diamante que se cayó en el hoyo cayó sobre Ken.-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Ken pero por eso empezó a perder el equilibrio, los RRBZ y Ken se balanceaban cómicamente de un lado a otro, estaban perdiendo el equilibrio.-Izquierda! Derecha! Izquierda! Derecha!!...-dijeron los RRBZ y Ken y luego se cayeron al suelo. Después de caerse unos sobre otros, Ken se recuperaba.-La próxima vez no les pediré que actúen como porristas en gimnasia!-dijo Ken molesto.-Estoy seguro que el público no considerará nuestros balances-dijo Brick.

Las PPGZ se acercaron al hoyo y se fijaron que los RRBZ y Ken estaban abajo.-Miren, son los Rowdyruff Boys Z y Ken-dijo Blossom.-Así que ya volvieron-dijo Bubbles.-Pues ya era hora-dijo Buttercup.-Hola chicas!-dijo Ken desde el fondo del hoyo.

Más tarde, la policía llegó para arrestar al ladrón.-Buen intento al tratar de llevarte ese diamante-dijo uno de los policías.-Y hubiera tenido éxito de no haber sido por esos mocosos-dijo el ladrón molesto.-Díselo al juez-dijo el policía mientras se llevaba al ladrón. El joyero llegó al lugar y vio que las PPGZ tenían el diamante.-Gracias, Powerpuff Girls Z, soy el joyero quien le pidió al alcalde su ayuda para recuperar el diamante-dijo el joyero.-¿Fue usted quien llamó al alcalde? Gracias, porque estábamos muy aburridas sin hacer nuestros actos heroicos-dijo Blossom y luego le devolvió el diamante al joyero.-Gracias por recuperar el diamante, ahora estoy más tranquilo para devolverlo a su dueño-dijo el joyero contento y luego se retiró.-Pues me alegro de que ayudáramos a ese joyero-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Esto fue grandioso, detener a un ladrón y recuperar un diamante-dijo Buttercup satisfecha.-Sí, esto prueba que nuestra reputación sigue adelante que el de los chicos-dijo Blossom. Luego las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ estaban hablando con Ken.

-Ken, ¿querías decirnos algo?-dijo Brick.-Escuchen, lo que les voy a decir espero no hacerlos sentir tristeza-dijo Ken.-No te preocupes, sabemos lo que nos quieres decir, te arrepientes de decir que querías que fuéramos como tus hermanos-dijo Brick.-Bueno… algo así-dijo Ken un poco triste.-No debes por qué preocuparte-dijo Boomer.-Entendemos tu respuesta-dijo Butch.-Sí, lo siento-dijo Ken un poco arrepentido.-Descuida, nosotros también lamentamos por haberte obligado a hacer cosas que no estabas preparado-dijo Brick, Ken se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen-dijo Ken sonriendo un poco.-Quizás no podemos integrarte a nuestra banda, pero recuerda esto, podemos actuar como tus hermanos mayores cuando quieras, además tienes a tres hermanas mayores que siempre estarán a tu lado-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ y Ken se fijaron en las PPGZ.-Tienen razón-dijo Ken contento. Los RRBZ y Ken pusieron sus manos derechas unos sobre otros.-Debo admitirlo, fue algo divertido pasar un tiempo con ustedes-dijo Ken contento. Las PPGZ sonrieron un poco al ver que Ken y los RRBZ se estaban llevando un poco bien.

Los RRBZ se preparaban para retirarse.-Esperen chicos, antes de terminar esto, podríamos…-dijo Ken. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Creo saber lo que quieres decirnos-dijo Brick sonriendo.-Nosotros tenemos algo planeado-dijo Boomer sonriendo.-Que seguro lo disfrutarás con nosotros-dijo Butch sonriendo. Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas al oír eso.-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?-dijo Blossom.

Al otro día, un avión, que era piloteado por el profesor Utonium y Peach, estaba volando por los cielos muy alto.-Bien chicos, ¿están listos?-dijo el profesor.-Estamos listos, profesor!-dijeron los RRBZ entusiasmados.-Yo también, profesor!-dijo Ken.-Ken, recuerda llevar un paracaídas para emergencias-dijo Peach.-Sí, no lo olvidé-dijo Ken chequeando su paracaídas.-No te preocupes, nosotros te atraparemos por si acaso falla-dijo Brick. Luego los RRBZ saltaron del avión sin paracaídas gritando con mucha diversión.-Esos chicos estan locos, pero me agradan, aquí voy!-dijo Ken saltando del avión. Los RRBZ estaban como si practicaran paracaidismo, Ken se les acercaba sin abrir su paracaídas, todos ellos se divertían mucho.-Me algra que Ken se lleve bien con los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo el profesor contento.-Ya lo creo-dijo Peach contento. Los RRBZ y Ken se agarraron entre ellos mientras nadaban en el cielo como en el paracaidismo-Diversión extremo!!-dijeron los RRBZ y Ken en voz alta muy contentos.

**De seguro les habrán gustado mucho, no se pierdan los episodios 27, gracias y sigan comentando**


	13. episodio 27, parte 1

**Estos otros nuevos episodios serán divertidos, sigan enviando sus comentarios**

27.A.-Kaoretsu se entrena como niñero

Un día en la escuela de Tokio; era la hora de descanso y todos los estudiantes estaban descansando.-Que día tan aburrido-dijo Kaoru.-¿Qué tiene de aburrido este día?-dijo Momoko.-Sí, no tenemos que hacer tareas en nuestras casas-dijo Miyako.-Lo siento chicas, pero no estoy de buen humor para decirles por qué-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.

Mientras tanto; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban pasando su tiempo de descanso en otra parte de la escuela.-Que bueno que no nos dejaron alguna tarea hoy-dijo Momotaro contento.-Sí, ya estaba cansado por la enorme cantidad de tarea que nos dejaron anteriormente-dijo Miyashiro contento.-Sí, seguro-dijo Kaoretsu un poco desinteresado. Momotaro y Miyashiro se dieron cuenta del comportamiento de Kaoretsu.-Kaoretsu, ¿te pasa algo?-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, has estado actuando así desde hace pocos días-dijo Miyashiro.-Les contaré mañana, porque ahora estaré muy ocupado después de la escuela-dijo Kaoretsu.

Después de la escuela; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando mientras hablaban.-Kaoretsu, ¿puedes decirnos lo que me molesta?-dijo Momotaro.-Te podemos ayudar, para eso son los amigos-dijo Miyashiro.-Gracias pero ahora no, les dije que estaré muy ocupado, les prometo decírselos mañana, ahora debo irme, nos vemos luego-dijo Kaoretsu mientras se retiraba.

Más tarde; Kaoretsu estaba dirigiéndose a una casa; cuando llegó Kaoretsu tocó la puerta.-Hola, ¿estás ahí?-dijo Kaoretsu. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se vio que un pequeño niño de cabello moreno salió.-Vaya, viniste… ¿cuál era tu nombre?-dijo el niño.-Mi nombre es Kaoretsu-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Sí, perdón, no puedo recordar ese nombre tan raro-dijo el niño.-No importa, pues bien, vámonos, Kai-dijo Kaoretsu. Kaoretsu y Kai se fueron caminando juntos.

Al día siguiente; en casa de la señora Sarah; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban hablando.-Dinos Kaoretsu, ¿por qué estuviste muy ocupado ayer?-dijo Momotaro.-Lo que pasa es que me ofrecí para cuidar a un niño-dijo Kaoretsu sintiéndose un poco cansado.-¿Cuidar a un niño?-dijo Miyashiro un poco sorprendido.-Sí, es un favor que le estoy haciendo al director de nuestra escuela-dijo Kaoretsu.-De haber sabido, hubiéramos tratado de ayudarte, pero entonces la ciudad quedaría indefensa bajo cualquier ataque-dijo Momotaro.-No hay problema, ustedes pueden encargarse de eso, además sólo le haré el favor al director esto en sólo pocos días como niñero-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bien, tómate tu tiempo-dijo Miyashiro.-Es increíble que cuides a un niño, no lo sabíamos-dijo Momotaro.-Disculpen, creí que Shun se los diría, él lo sabía-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bueno pero ahora nosotros lo sabemos-dijo Momotaro.-Bueno chicos, creo que debo irme, le prometí a Kai que hoy iríamos al parque para jugar-dijo Kaoretsu y se fue dejando a los otros chicos atrás.-De acuerdo, la ciudad estará en buenas manos-dijo Miyashiro.-De acuerdo, hablaremos después!-dijo Kaoretsu mientras se retiraba.

Mientras tanto; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, estaban conversando.-Estoy más tranquila, sin mucha tarea que hacer, ¿qué opinas Kaoru-chan?-dijo Momoko pero se dio cuenta que Kaoru estaba pensando en otra cosa un poco molesta.-Kaoru-chan, ¿en qué piensas?-dijo Miyako. Kaoru se dio cuenta que le hablaban.-¿Eh? No es de gran importancia-dijo Kaoru en su estado.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Miyako.-¿Es algo que te molesto?-dijo Momoko.-Tsk, es sólo Kaoretsu, es un chico insoportable y fastidioso!-dijo Kaoru molesta.

Momoko y Miyako estaban un poco confundidas al escuchar eso.-¿Uno de esos chicos te causó algún problema para que te sientas así?-dijo Momoko.-Algo así, pero fue algo que me ofendió un poco-dijo Kaoru mientras comenzaba a recordar algo.

//Flashback//

Un día en la escuela, Kaoru estaba dirigiéndose a la oficina del director y luego entró.-Que bueno que llegaste Kaoru, necesitaba tu presencia para algo-dijo el director.-Bueno, espero que sea algo importante, porque estaba jugando un importante juego de soccer-dijo Kaoru.-Sí, pero no te preocupes, además ya llamé a otro asistente para esto-dijo el director.-¿Otro asistente?-dijo Kaoru pero en ese momento alguien más llegó entrando por la puerta, era Kaoretsu.-Señor director, escuché que tenía un encargo para mí-dijo Kaoretsu. Pero luego; Kaoretsu y Kaoru se dieron cuenta que ellos estaban en el mismo lugar.-Kaoru!-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Kaoretsu!-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-¡Dime tú qué haces aquí!-dijo Kaoru molesta. Kaoretsu y Kaoru comenzaron a discutir muy exageradamente mientras que el director los miraba muy confundido.

-Chicos, escuchen, no deben pelearse, yo llamé a ambos para algo-dijo el director, pero en ese momento alguien más ingresó a la oficina del director, era Shun.-Kaoretsu, date prisa, nos estamos perdiendo el juego de soccer-dijo Shun. Karetsu y Kaoru se dieron cuenta que Shun había venido también.-¿Tú qué haces aquí, Shun? ¿Te llamaron también?-dijo Kaoru.-No, lo que pasa es que Kaoretsu y yo estábamos jugando soccer y la maestra Keane le dijo algo a Kaoretsu en voz baja y se retiró, así que decidí seguirlo-dijo Shun.-Bueno, mientras más candidatos, mejor-dijo el director.-Bien, señor director, ¿podría decirnos para qué me llamó?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Se los diré a los tres, lo que pasa es que un amigo mío está trabajando en una empresa junto con su esposa-dijo el director.-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-dijo Kaoru.-Dígannos de una vez-dijo Kaoretsu.-Lo que pasa es que mi amigo y su esposa están casi todo el día en su trabajo y quiere que alguien cuide a su pequeño hijo como su niñero-dijo el alcalde.-¡¿Cuidar a un niño?!-dijeron Kaoretsu y Kaoru muy sorprendidos.

Luego, alguien más ingresó a la oficina del director, era un niño, se trataba de Kai, todos los demás se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-Miren chicos, ese es el niño que quiero que cuiden, les presento a Kai-dijo el director. Kai miraba a Kaoretsu, Kaoru y Shun un poco molesto y con sospechas.-Señor director, ¿usted cree que voy a aceptar que alguien me cuide como mi niñero?-dijo Kai molesto.-Kai, tu padre me pidió que buscara a alguien para cuidarte durante su ausencia-dijo el director.-¡Olvídelo! Yo no pienso pasar el tiempo con alguien y mucho menos con ese pequeño que tiene cara de estúpido!-dijo Kai molesto. Al escuchar eso Kaoretsu comenzó a reírse.-Jaja! ¿Oyeron eso? ¿Se dieron cuenta a quién llamó pequeño con cara de idiota…?-dijo Kaoretsu pero en ese momento Shun y Kaoru se le acercaron. Luego unas tres líneas imaginarias aparecieron sobre las cabezas de Kaoretsu, Kaoru y Shun; se llegó a ver que Shun era el más alto, Kaoru era un poco pequeña que Shun pero Kaoretsu le faltaba un centímetro para alcanzar a Kaoru, por lo que se deduce que Kaoretsu era el más pequeño de los tres.

Kaoretsu se dio cuenta de eso y se molestó mucho con Kai.-¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto tratando de alcanzar a Kai pero es detenido por Kaoru quien lo sujetaba por la espalda de su chaqueta.-Cálmate, Kaoretsu-dijo Kaoru sintiendo decepción mientras detenía a Kaoretsu con su mano.

El director les volvió a hablar.-Kaoretsu, Kaoru, tranquilos, por favor entiendan que necesito su ayuda para cuidar a Kai-dijo el director.-Yo no sé, creo que no estoy de buen humor para cuidar niños-dijo Kaoru desinteresada.-Ja! Es lógico porque no sabes como hacerlo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Claro que puedo, sería la misma forma como trato a mi hermano menor, tú no sabes porque eres hijo único-dijo Kaoru. Kaoretsu se molestó un poco pero ignoró lo que escuchó.-Sí claro, di lo que quieras no me importa-dijo Kaoretsu, luego Shun se le acercó.-Oye viejo, no deberías dejar que te hablen así-dijo Shun en voz baja.-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Kaoretsu en voz baja.-Bueno, Kaoru puede ser ruda pero sabe muy bien como cuidar a un niño, y creo que mejor que tú-dijo Shun.

Kaoretsu se molestó al escuchar eso y se fijó en Kaoru.-¿Kaoru, te crees mejor que yo en esto, cierto?!-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Obvio, tú eres un chico muy testarudo y amargado, no podrías con algo como esto-dijo Kaoru. Kaoretsu se molestó más y luego golpeó la mesa del director de la escuela y luego se fijó en el director.-¡Ya basta! Señor director, yo aceptaré cuidar a Kai-dijo Kaoretsu molesto y luego se fijó en Kai haciendo que Kai estuviera un poco nervioso.-Kai, yo seré tú niñero y te cuidaré!-dijo Kaoretsu y luego cargó a Kai en sus hombros haciendo que se sentara.-Oye Kaoretsu, no lo tomes tan serio-dijo Kaoru.-Cállate! Te demostraré a ti y a todos que yo puedo ser un buen niñero!-dijo Kaoretsu muy seguro y luego se retiró llevándose a Kai.-Creo que debí cuidar mis palabras-dijo Kai un poco nervioso mientras era llevado por Kaoretsu. Todos los demás estaban un poco confundidos, sobre todo Kaoru quien estaba más confundida al ver el comportamiento de Kaoretsu.

//Fin del flashback//

Momoko y Miyako estaban confundidas al oír lo que Kaoru dijo.-Esto es muy raro-dijo Momoko confundida.-Yo opino lo mismo, Kaoretsu es sólo un idiota que hace tonterías-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-¿Pero por qué estás molesta?-dijo Miyako.-No es muy importante, ya se me pasará-dijo Kaoru.-Kaoru-chan, no deberías estar de mal humor sólo por eso-dijo Momoko.-Eso quisiera pero Kaoretsu siempre me molesta, es un chico insoportable!-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-Pues deberías relajarte un poco, ¿no lo crees?-dijo Miyako.-Eso es lo que trataré de hacer, iré a dar una caminata, nos vemos luego chicas-dijo Kaoru mientras se retiraba dejando a las otras chicas.-¿Cómo es posible que uno de esos chicos siempre actúa muy serio con Kaoru?-dijo Miyako confundida.-¿Quién sabe?, hay cosas que no podríamos entender-dijo Momoko.-Quizás!-dijeron Momoko y Kaoru.

Mientras tanto, un poco de polvo se dirigía hacía adentro de la tierra e infectó a algo que parecía un topo y se convirtió en un monstruo topo. El monstruo topo salió afuera de la tierra pero luego volvió adentro de la tierra y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto; Kaoretsu se dirigía a un lugar un poco serio.-Debo encontrarme con Kai, le prometí que hoy lo acompañaría al parque-dijo Kaoretsu, pero luego se detuvo y se dio cuenta de algo.-Es muy raro, creo que debo relajarme un poco, no puedo ser un niñero demasiado amargado, no esta bien-dijo Kaoretsu y continuó con su camino.

Kaoretsu seguía caminando pero en ese momento en su camino estaba Kaoru; ambos volvieron a mirarse un poco desafiantes.-Vaya, parece que mi mala suerte no termina-dijo Kaoretsu.-Y yo que esperaba ver algo interesante y no muy aburrido-dijo Kaoru.-Tsk! Tal vez pienses que no puedo con algo como cuidar a un niño, pero haré que te tragues tus palabras-dijo Kaoretsu.-¿Estas bromeando?, tú ni siquiera sabes como cuidarte-dijo Kaoru, Kaoretsu se molestó al escuchar eso.-Bien! No necesito consejos de una niña tonta!-dijo Kaoretsu ignorando a Kaoru y pasó por ella dejándola atrás, Kaoru se molestó.-Oye! No pienses que con eso me puedes ganar en lo que sea!-dijo Kaoru molesta. Desde una distancia Kaoretsu le mostró a Kaoru su trasero y hacía pequeñas palmadas con su mano derecha sobre su trasero como molestándola.-¿Así? Pues entonces besa mi trasero, niña masculina que se cree una chica!-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto y luego se retiró; Kaoru se molestó al ver lo que Kaoretsu hizo.-Esta bien! Haz lo que quieras, no me importa!-dijo Kaoru molesta y sacó su lengua, luego se retiró.

Kaoretsu había llegado a la casa de Kai y tocó la puerta, Kai salió.-Vaya, tardaste un poco-dijo Kai.-Sí, ahora vámonos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Esta bien… eh… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-dijo Kai.-Es Kaoretsu-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Sí, lo siento, pero tienes un nombre muy raro y difícil de recordar-dijo Kai.-¿Crees que tuve elección?... olvidalo, vamos al parque de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Kaoretsu. Kai asintió y se sentó en Kaoretsu sobre sus hombros; luego ambos se fueron al parque.

Más tarde en el parque de la ciudad; Kaoretsu y Kai estaban paseando por ahí.-Dime Kaoretsu, ¿tienes algo en contra de Kaoru?-dijo Kai; Kaoretsu se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Cómo sabes sobre Kaoru?-dijo Kaoretsu un poco sorprendido.-Bueno, una vez fui a la escuela con un amigo, luego vi que tú y Kaoru estaban discutiendo-dijo Kai mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.-Bueno… son sólo… cosas personales-dijo Kaoretsu un poco nervioso.-¿Qué tipo de relación tienen tú y Kaoru?-dijo Kai, Kaoretsu se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso.-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo sobre una relación? No hay nada entre esa niña ruda y yo!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Pues… por la forma que se hablan, pensé que te interesaba algo-dijo Kai.-Debes estar bromeando! ¿Por qué demonios voy a interesarme en una chica que se viste y actúa como un chico?!!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-La apariencia no importa si se trata de buscar pareja-dijo Kai un poco pícaro.-Ya cállate!, Odio a esa chica tonta e insoportable!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué siempre te peleas contra ella?-dijo Kai.-Es para demostrarle que no soy un bebé, Kaoru siempre cree que soy mejor que yo, pero esta vez no! No permitiré que se burle de mí por siempre!-dijo Kaoretsu muy molesto mientras ardía de ira, Kai estaba un poco nervioso al verlo así.-Debes tener un orgullo muy grande por esa razón-dijo Kai. Al escuchar eso, Kaoretsu ya estaba normal e inclinó su cabeza para abajo.-Supongo que no es fácil vivir una vida como la mía-dijo Kaoretsu un poco triste.-¿Pero sabes? Ustedes me recuerdan mucho a Butch de los Rowdyruff Boys Z y Buttercup de las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Kai, Kaoretsu se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar eso.-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo Kaoretsu nervioso.-Pues cuando esos dos grupos de héroes se encuentran, Butch y Buttercup son los que más discuten; como tú y Kaoru-dijo Kai mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.-Bueno… tal vez debemos tener… un parecido-dijo Kaoretsu un poco nervioso tratando de ignorar lo que escuchó.

Mientras tanto; el monstruo topo estaba excavando por debajo de la ciudad, seguía buscando algo.-Encontrar-dijo el monstruo topo mientras seguía cavando.

Mientras tanto; Kaoru seguía caminando un poco molesta.-¿Quién se ha creído ese Kaoretsu? Es un chico problemático y desagradable!-dijo Kaoru molesta, pero en ese momento ella sintió que la tierra se movía y vio que un rastro de tierra se movía como si algo estuviera excavando por debajo.-¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo Kaoru un poco confundida, pero luego se dio cuenta para donde se dirigía el rastro.-Esa cosa se dirige hacia el parque, allí es donde se encuentran Kaoretsu y Kai, será mejor que vaya a averiguar lo que pasa-dijo Kaoru y luego se fue al parque.

El rastro de tierra era hecha por el monstruo topo que seguía excavando por debajo de la tierra mientras se dirigía al parque.

Mientras tanto; Kaoretsu y Kai seguían caminando por el parque.-Kaoretsu eres muy divertido como niñero-dijo Kai sonriéndole.-¿En serio? Gracias-dijo Kaoretsu contento.-Sí, lamento por el mal trato que te di antes-dijo Kai.-No hay problema, a veces puedo ser demasiado estricto cuando hago algo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Ya veo, pero eso no te hace un chico malo-dijo Kai.-Muchas gracias Kai-dijo Kaoretsu contento. En ese momento Kaoretsu y Kai se miraban muy contentos.-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde, debemos volver a tu casa-dijo Kaoretsu.-De acuerdo-dijo Kai. En ese momento, Kaoru había llegado al parque y encontró a Kaoretsu y Kai.-Kaoretsu!-dijo Kaoru en voz alta.-Kaoru, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Kaoretsu al darse cuenta de su presencia.-¿Qué quieres Kaoru?-dijo Kai.-¿No notaron algo extraño por aquí?-dijo Kaoru.-¿Algo extraño cómo qué?-dijo Kai. En ese momento Kaoretsu detectó aura negra muy cerca de ellos.-¿Qué sucede, Kaoretsu?-dijo Kaoru.-Detecté aura negra muy cerca de aquí-dijo Kaoretsu. Luego ambos sintieron que la tierra estaba temblando.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Kai.-Kai, será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Kaoretsu, luego Kaoretsu, Kaoru y Kai se fueron del parque a un lugar seguro.

Después de la tierra salió el monstruo topo que comenzó a buscar algo, las personas que estaban en el parque se asustaron y comenzaron a correr asustados.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Kai un poco sorprendido.-Eso parece un topo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Eso explica lo que vi que había por debajo de la tierra-dijo Kaoru.-Bueno, creo que iré a buscar ayuda, Kai quédate aquí, estarás a salvo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Yo también iré-dijo Kaoru. Kaoretsu y Kaoru se miraron y asintieron, luego ambos se retiraron dejando atrás a Kai. Ambos se dirigieron a otro lugar y ahí se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ y PPGZ.

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

Butch y Buttercup se dirigieron hacía donde dejaron a Kai.-Por ahora dejaremos nuestros pleitos-dijo Butch.-Veo que no hay más remedio-dijo Buttercup.-Buscar-dijo el monstruo topo y se retiró a otro lugar, Kai se dio cuenta que el monstruo topo se marchó.-Que bueno que se fue-dijo Kai aliviado, en ese momento Butch y Buttercup habían llegado.-Oye, ¿viste a un monstruo por aquí?-dijo Butch.-Tenemos que encargarnos de eso-dijo Buttercup.-¿Eh? Pero ustedes son… Butch y Buttercup, ¿acaso vinieron a salvar la ciudad?-dijo Kai sorprendido al darse cuenta de sus presencias.-Sí, deja eso a nosotros, ¿verdad, Butch?-dijo Buttercup pero luego se dio cuenta que Butch no le prestaba atención.

Butch estaba con su dedo índice rascando adentro de su nariz, estaba desinteresado de la situación. Buttercup estaba con la mirada blanca pero luego se molestó con lo que hacía Butch.-¡¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!!-dijo Buttercup molesta y luego golpeó la cabeza de Butch con su puño izquierdo haciendo que Butch sacara su dedo de su nariz con una pequeña bola de moco sobre el dedo de Butch.-Au! Vaya, saqué uno bien grande-dijo Butch sorprendido mientras veía la bolita de moco en la punta de su dedo.-Escúchame cuando te hablo, renacuajo!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-¿Y por qué me pegaste? Eso me dolió, trasero de vaca!-dijo Butch molesto. Kai estaba confundido cómicamente mientras escuchaba la discusión de Butch y Buttercup.-Ya basta, ahora escucha, estamos en una situación difícil y tú no lo tomas en serio, deja de hacer tonterías!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Ya cállate, ¿Cuál es la diferencia de hacer tonterías? ¿Meter un dedo en la nariz o hablar sobre tu gran trasero?-dijo Butch burlonamente.-¡¡Deja de hablar de mi trasero, enano pervertido!!-gritó Buttercup enojada.-¡¡¿A quién llamas enano? Bruja flacucha!!-gritó Butch enojado. Butch y Buttercup seguían discutiendo exageradamente.-Oigan chicos… creo que deberían dejar de pelearse… el monstruo topo se dirigió hacia la ciudad-dijo Kai en su estado. Butch y Buttercup se miraban muy enojados pero se dieron cuenta lo que Kai dijo.

Butch y Buttercup dejaron de discutir.-Es cierto, debemos detener esa cosa antes que destruya la ciudad-dijo Butch.-Pues yo lo detendré primero-dijo Buttercup y voló hacía donde se encontraba el monstruo topo.-Oye, yo iba a decir eso también!-dijo Butch y voló siguiéndola.

El monstruo topo estaba muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, pero se dio cuenta de sus presencias.-Ahí esta!-dijo el monstruo topo mientras se fijaba en Butch.-¿Acaso te gusto?-dijo Butch confundido al darse cuenta que el monstruo topo se fijaba en él. El monstruo topo se disponía a atacar a Butch pero Buttercup se puso en su camino.-No seas tonta Buttercup, no te metas!-dijo Butch.-Déjamelo a mí Butch, yo lo derrotaré!-dijo Buttercup y luego se dirigió contra el monstruo topo.-Voy a derrotarte!-dijo Buttercup preparándose para atacar al monstruo pero el monstruo topo actuó primero.-Largo de aquí!-dijo el monstruo topo en voz alta y se disponía atacar, Butch se dio cuenta de eso.-Buttercup! Esquívalo!-dijo Butch pero ya era tarde, el monstruo dio un golpe con su mano contra Buttercup mandándola a estrellarse contra un árbol.-Buttercup!-dijo Butch en voz alta muy preocupado, luego se dirigió donde se estrelló Buttercup.

Ahí, Butch se acercó a ver más cerca de Buttercup quien estaba muy lastimada por el ataque del monstruo topo.-¿Buttercup, estarás bien?-dijo Butch un poco preocupado.-Butch, ese monstruo es muy fuerte, no te confíes demasiado-dijo Buttercup lastimada.-Descuida, yo lo detendré -dijo Butch y luego puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Buttercup.

El monstruo topo seguía atacando la ciudad mientras se dirigía contra Butch y Buttercup.-¡Ya los tengo!-dijo el monstruo topo molesto mientras corría contra ellos. En ese momento Butch dejó a Buttercup y tenía sus manos haciendo puños, se encontraba enojado.-No permitiré que alguien lastime a Buttercup porque… ¡Porque yo la derrotaré!-dijo Butch molesto mientras se fijaba en el monstruo topo y se dirigió contra eso.

El monstruo topo se disponía a atacar Butch pero Butch actuó primero.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando, el monstruo topo recibió su ataque pero estaba lastimado un poco.-Parece que no te gusto, pero aún puedo contigo-dijo Butch y voló hacia otra parte, el monstruo topo lo perseguía. Durante la persecución, Kai veía la batalla de Butch y el monstruo topo.-Espero que Butch pueda derrotar a ese monstruo-dijo Kai preocupado. Butch volaba a toda velocidad mientras el monstruo topo lo perseguía.-Ese monstruo le atraigo demasiado-dijo Butch.-Debo atraparte!-dijo el monstruo topo mientras trataba de alcanzar a Butch.-Esto será muy complicado, será mejor que lo derrote con mi ataque con más poder-dijo Butch y se dirigió contra el monstruo topo.

Mientras tanto, Buttercup se levantó después del golpe del monstruo.-¿Qué paso? ¿Butch seguirá peleando contra ese monstruo?-dijo Buttercup y se fijó que Butch se dirigía contra el monstruo topo.-Butch piensa pelear contra el monstruo frente a frente!-dijo Buttercup y luego trató de levantarse pero seguía lastimada.

Mientras tanto; Butch se dirigía contra el monstruo topo y comenzó a darle varios golpes.-No me derrotarás porque soy el único que debe derrotarte!-dijo Butch mientras golpeaba al monstruo topo con sus puños.-Vamos Butch! Puedes ganar-dijo Kai en voz alta mientras veía la batalla de Butch.-Un topo debió ser infectado por el polvo negro-dijo Butch.-Te derrotaré!-dijo el monstruo topo en voz alta y dio un golpe de mano a Butch haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

-Eso me dolió, pero no voy a rendirme!-dijo Butch lastimado mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. El monstruo se dirigía contra Butch para golpearlo de nuevo pero en ese momento Kai salió donde estaba escondido.-Oye monstruo feo, ya dejalo!-dijo Kai en voz alta haciendo que el monstruo topo se distrajera y se fijó en Kai. El monstruo topo se disponía a atacar a Kai pero Butch se dio cuenta que el monstruo topo estaba distraído.

-Esta distraido, es la oportunidad que necesitaba-dijo Butch y se preparó para atacar.-Adelante Butch!-dijo Kai.-Voy a vencer!-dijo Butch y luego usó su ataque contra el monstruo topo. El monstruo topo gritaba de dolor hasta que el polvo negro que lo infectó se separó de él, luego el monstruo topo volvió a la normalidad, Butch había ganado la pelea.

Butch se sentía muy cansado por la pelea, Kai se le acercó.-Butch estuviste genial!-dijo Kai contento.-Gracias-dijo Butch. Luego Buttercup se le acercó un poco cansada.-Butch, lo lograste-dijo Buttercup. Butch le mostró su mano con una señal de victoria.

En ese momento; Brick, Blossom, Boomer y Bubbles habían llegado a dónde se encontraban Butch y Buttercup.-Oigan! ¿Qué sucedió con el monstruo?-dijo Brick.-Vimos que un monstruo estaba excavando por debajo de la ciudad y tratamos de llegar-dijo Blossom.-Oigan, parece que llegamos tarde-dijo Boomer.-Sí, no veo algún problema aquí-dijo Bubbles.

Butch y Buttercup se miraban.-Bueno Buttercup, creo que me debes agradecer por ayudarte-dijo Butch.-Quizás, pero aún así yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti-dijo Buttercup, Butch se molestó un poco al oír eso.-Sí claro, pero yo fui mejor que tú hoy-dijo Butch, Buttercup se molestó también.-Sí pero yo te llevo a la delantera-dijo Buttercup.-¿Eso crees?-dijo Butch molesto.-Por supuesto-dijo Buttercup molesta. Butch y Buttercup se miraban muy desafiantes y comenzaron a discutir muy exageradamente. Los otros RRBZ y las otras PPGZ estaban un poco nerviosos por lo que veían.-Creo que debo irme a mi casa, mis padres deben estar muy preocupados por mí-dijo Brick nervioso.-Y mis padres estarán preocupados por mí también-dijo Blossom nerviosa.-Y yo tengo que hacer mis labores en mi casa-dijo Boomer nervioso.-Y yo mis labores de mi casa también-dijo Bubbles nerviosa. Brick, Blossom, Boomer y Bubbles se retiraron un poco nerviosos tratando de ignorar la discusión de Butch y Buttercup.

Butch y Buttercup discutían y se miraban muy desafiantes.-Admítelo, soy mejor que tú!-dijo Butch molesto.-Seguro, pero no podrás vencerme!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Pero demostré que pude derrotar a ese monstruo!-dijo Butch molesto.-Eso no prueba mucho, yo he peleado con otros monstruos como una orden de proteger a la ciudad-dijo Buttercup ignorando a Butch.-Pues te ordeno que me respetes y lo admitas!-dijo Butch molesto.-Lo siento, pero no obedezco tus ordenes!-dijo Buttercup molesta. Kai se les acercó.-Chicos, ustedes discuten como si fueran una pareja de casados-dijo Kai desinteresado mientras pasó por Butch y Buttercup ignorándolos.-¡¡No somos una pareja!!-dijeron Butch y Buttercup enojados y sonrojados al escuchar lo que Kai les dijo.

Al día siguiente; Kaoretsu y Kai estaban paseando por el parque, Kai estaba sentado sobre los hombros de Kaoretsu.-Kaoretsu, te perdiste la emoción de ayer-dijo Kai.-No exactamente, pude verlo mientras estaba escondido-dijo Kaoretsu.-¿Pero sabes algo, Kaoretsu? Mis padres me dijeron que muy pronto tendré un hermanito con quien jugar-dijo Kai contento.-Tienes suerte, eso significa que será mi último día como tu niñero, y aunque no tengo hermanitos, tengo a mis amigos que están a mi lado, pero cuando te conocí, fuiste como un hermanito para mí-dijo Kaoretsu contento.-¿En serio?, gracias, espero que juguemos más a menudo como hermanos-dijo Kai contento.-Sí, claro-dijo Kaoretsu contento.-Sí, me cuesta creer que te considere más que un simple niñero, ahora te creo como un hermano-dijo Kai contento.-Yo también, pero volveremos a jugar muy pronto y a divertirnos también-dijo Kaoretsu mientras le sonreía.


	14. episodio 27, parte 2

27.B.-Un encargo urgente del alcalde

Un día en el bosque de la ciudad de Tokio; los RRBZ estaban sentados sobre las ramas de unos árboles, estaban descansando muy tranquilos.-Chicos, esto es genial-dijo Boomer contento.-Definitivamente-dijo Brick contento. Butch suspiro con mucha alegría y satisfacción.-Necesitamos pasar más tiempo así-dijo Butch tranquilo.-Tal vez tengas razón Butch, pero creo que no debemos acostumbrarnos demasiado-dijo Brick.-Eso es cierto-dijo Butch.-Sí, deberíamos tener algo de que encargarnos-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ se levantaron y se fueron volando del bosque.

Más tarde; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando por el centro de la ciudad.-Kaoretsu, escuché que tienes tiempo libre-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, pienso que deberíamos inspeccionar la ciudad para ver si ocurre algo interesante-dijo Kaoretsu.-Sí, porque no estamos aburriendo al no hacer algo desde hace poco días-dijo Miyashiro. En ese momento un automóvil se les acercó, los chicos se dieron cuenta que era miss Bellum quien conducía el automóvil.-¿Miss Bellum?-dijeron los chicos un poco sorprendidos.-Chicos, que bueno que los encontré, tienen un encargo urgente del señor alcalde-dijo miss Bellum.-¿Un encargo del señor alcalde para nosotros?!!-dijeron los chicos muy sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

Más tarde en la oficina del señor alcalde; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban ayudando a miss Bellum a hacer algunas decoraciones.-Miss Bellum, ¿podría decirnos por qué estamos decorando la oficina del señor alcalde?-dijo Momoko.-El señor alcalde quiere tener todo listo cuando los Rowdyruff Boys Z traigan lo que les encargo-dijo miss Bellum.-¿Los chicos fueron a traer algo que el señor alcalde les encargó?-dijo Miyako.-No es justo, debió encargarnos eso a nosotras-dijo Kaoru. Luego el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach se acercaron trayendo más adornos para la decoración.-Chicas, vinimos para ayudar al señor alcalde sobre la decoración de su oficina-dijo el profesor.-Gracias, pero aún no sabemos lo que el señor alcalde esta planeando y por qué envió a los chicos para un encargo-dijo Momoko.-Eso yo se los puedo decir-dijo una voz, era la del señor alcalde quien se les acercó muy contento.-Los Rowdyruff Boys Z me traeran… el tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo el alcalde en voz alta.-¿El tesoro más apreciado del mundo?-dijeron todos los demás un poco confundidos.-Señor alcalde, ¿qué clase de tesoro estará hablando?-dijo Ken.-Es algo muy especial, encontré un mapa que tenía unas escrituras sobre un tesoro, el tesoro solamente puede ser encontrado al descifrar algunas claves que están en diferentes partes del mundo, así que encargué este trabajo a los chicos-dijo el alcalde mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ estaban volando muy rápido hacía alguna parte, se notaban muy emocionados.-Por fin tenemos algo muy importante que hacer para el alcalde-dijo Brick.-Esto es genial viejos, un tesoro-dijo Boomer.-Pero no olviden que se trata del tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo Butch.-Tenemos suerte que el señor alcalde nos diera este mapa con la primera clave-dijo Brick mientras les enseñaba el mapa que contenía algunas escrituras.-¿Y qué dice la clave?-dijo Boomer.-Sí, dinos-dijo Butch. Brick comenzó a leer el mapa.-Para encontrar el tesoro más apreciado del mundo, deberán encontrar las demás claves, y para comenzar deberán buscar en el lugar con mayor cantidad de arena-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ estaban pensando mucho al escuchar la clave.-Creo saber a dónde, vamos-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron y se fueron volando hacia alguna dirección.

Mientras tanto; las chicas seguían decorando la oficina del alcalde con más adornos.-Seguramente los chicos deben estar divirtiéndose con un encargo tan importante como ese-dijo Momoko.-Sí, me hubiera gustado ir también-dijo Miyako.-Esos chicos si que tienen suerte-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta. El señor alcalde se les acercó.-Chicas, lamento por no enviarlas, pero me pareció correcto enviar a los chicos, además escuché que las claves están siendo protegidas por unos guardianes-dijo el alcalde.-¿Unos guardianes?, los chicos deberán estar sudando mucho por la emoción que tendrán-dijo Kaoru.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ estaban caminando sobre un gran desierto, estaban sudando mucho por gran calor que hacía. Los RRBZ estaban con demasiado calor que se sacaron sus chaquetas y estaban llevándolos en sus manos derechas sobre sus espaldas, estaban usando bvds con sus respectivos colores.-Diablos! Esta haciendo mucho calor-dijo Brick cansado.-Sí, tengo mucha sed-dijo Boomer cansado.-Haría lo que sea por una soda helada-dijo Butch cansado. Los RRBZ seguían caminando por el desierto hasta que vieron algo que parecía un oasis.-Miren chicos, un oasis, ahí hay agua!-dijo Brick, los RRBZ se pusieron sus chaquetas y corrieron muy alocados hacía el oasis, luego saltaron hacia el agua pero de repente el oasis se desvaneció, los RRBZ se cayeron sobre arena, habían tenido un espejismo.-Mal momento para un espejismo!-dijo Brick molesto pero luego vio una esfinge y unas pirámides que estaban cerca, se encontraban en Egipto.-Miren eso chicos, la esfinge, es la que esta en el mapa del tesoro-dijo Brick señalando la esfinge, los RRBZ se levantaron de la arena.-Sí, pero debemos echarle un vistazo-dijo Boomer.-Pues yo iré-dijo Butch. Butch se fue dirigiéndose a la esfinge.

Pero en ese momento, de la arena del desierto salió algo, parecía un escarabajo hércules gigante.-¡¡¿Quiénes se atreven a invadir este territorio?!!-dijo el escarabajo en voz alta, los RRBZ se asustaron mucho al ver al escarabajo.-¿Esto es parte de la búsqueda?-dijo Brick en su estado.-Fuera de aquí, no pueden venir a este sitio!-dijo el escarabajo.-Tranquilo amigo, sólo estamos buscando una pista que nos lleve al tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo Boomer.-Si lo que buscan es la clave que esta en la frente de la esfinge, no puedo dejarlos pasar porque soy el guardián del lugar!-dijo el escarabajo y luego atacó a los RRBZ pero ellos lo esquivaron a tiempo.-Al menos tenemos algo con que divertirnos-dijo Butch y luego se preparó para atacar al escarabajo.-Escucha pequeño, no te atrevas a desafiarme-dijo el escarabajo mientras se dirigía contra Butch pero él actuó primero.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando. El escarabajo recibió su ataque mandándolo a volar hasta que se estrechó en una pirámide que se encontraba cerca de la esfinge.-Genial!-dijo Brick.-Bien hecho, Butch!-dijo Boomer.-Eso fue sencillo-dijo Butch presumiendo. El escarabajo se levantaba lastimado.-Que poder tiene ese niño-dijo el escarabajo adolorido pero luego se fijó que Butch estaba muy cerca de él, se asustó al verlo.-¿Quieres seguir siendo lastimado?-dijo Butch.-No!, creo que ya vi que no tengo oportunidad de ganarte, así que te dejaré ver la clave en la esfinge-dijo el escarabajo rindiéndose, Butch sonrío.-Así me gusta-dijo Butch.

Luego; Butch se acercó a la esfinge, se fijó que algo estaba escrito sobre la frente de la esfinge.-Esto debe ser la clave-dijo Butch y comenzó a leerlo. Después de leer la clave se acercó hacia los otros RRBZ.-Butch, ¿qué decía la clave?-dijo Brick.-La siguiente clave decía algo sobre la cascada que es considerada un lugar romántico para los turistas-dijo Butch un poco molesto.-¿Eso dice?-dijo Boomer.-¿Van a continuar buscando el tesoro más apreciado del mundo?-dijo el escarabajo acercándoseles, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-Sí, porque el señor alcalde nos encargo algo urgente, debe ser algo importante, pero creo que debemos ir a… esa cascada romántica… tsk por qué demonios nos toca algo patético-dijo el Brick inconforme.-Pues deberán tener cuidado, porque los otros guardianes de las demás claves no serán tan faciles como yo-dijo el escarabajo.-Descuida, somos grandes héroes, lo lograremos-dijo Brick, el escarabajo sonrío un poco.-Bien, pues entonces les ayudaré dónde deben ir para encontrar la siguiente clave, es en…-dijo el escarabajo y comenzó a decirles algo a los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto; las chicas seguían decorando la oficina del alcalde.-Esto debe ser algo interesante-dijo Momoko.-Sí, quisiera saber lo que será el tesoro que el alcalde le encargó a los chicos-dijo Miyako.-Sea lo que sea, debe ser muy valioso-dijo Kaoru. El alcalde se les acercó.-Chicas, deben colocar esos adornos por allá-dijo el alcalde señalando el lugar.-Sí señor alcalde, espero que esos chicos puedan encontrar ese tesoro antes que una corriente de agua se los lleve más lejos-dijo Momoko un poco preocupada.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ estaban sobre una gran corriente de agua buscando algo.-Bien chicos, el escarabajo nos dijo que esta por algún lugar de aquí, en las cataratas del Niagara-dijo Brick. Luego se llega a ver que ellos se encontraban en Canadá. Los RRBZ estaban buscando en las orillas de una corriente de agua, en la parte alta de las cataratas.-Estoy aburrido, no hemos podido encontrar algo de la pista-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ seguían buscando en la orilla.-Chicos, creo que encontré algo…-dijo Brick mientras se acercaba hacía los otros chicos pero luego se resbaló cuando pisó una piedra húmeda haciendo que chocara con ellos. Los RRBZ cayeron al agua debido al choque y se desplazaban debido a la corriente de agua.-Me estoy mojando!-dijo Brick. Pero luego se llega a ver que los RRBZ estaban avanzando de caída.-Me estoy cayendo!-dijo Brick.-Te estas cayendo!-dijo Boomer.-Se esta cayendo!-dijo Butch. Después se llega a ver que desde una gran distancia la enorme altura de la cascada y tres pequeños puntos que eran los RRBZ que se caían.-¡¡Nos estamos cayendo, diablos!!-gritaron los RRBZ desesperados mientras caían de las cataratas del Niagara.

Después de la gran caida, en la parte baja de las cataratas, los RRBZ salieron del agua pero se notaban muy cansados.-Vaya, creí que no sobreviviríamos-dijo Brick cansado.-Tuvimos suerte-dijo Boomer cansado.-Hace falta más que eso para matarnos-dijo Butch cansado. Luego Brick se dio cuenta de algo.-Oigan chicos, miren eso-dijo Brick señalando algo en las cataratas, se trataba de una abertura que estaba oculta en las cataratas.-Me pregunta que habrá adentro-dijo Boomer.-No lo sé, será mejor que vayamos-dijo Butch.-Sí, vayamos a investigar, quizas nos llevé a la siguiente clave-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ entraron adentro de las cataratas, los RRBZ descubrieron un pasaje secreto que los guió a una especie de jardín.-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Un jardín adentro de una cascada?-dijo Brick un poco confundido. En ese momento algo estaba oculto entre los pastos del jardín, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-¿Quién esta ahí?-dijo Brick. El sujeto misterioso salió y los RRBZ se sorprendieron al verlo, se trataba de una chica que tenía una vestimenta hecha con flores y hojas, parece que era mitad chica y mitad planta.-¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué vinieron a invadir el territorio secreto?-dijo la chica planta.-No era nuestra intención, creímos que encontraríamos una pista de la clave del tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo Brick. La chica planta se sorprendió al escuchar eso.-¿El tesoro más apreciado del mundo? Así que son ustedes los que lo buscan-dijo la chica planta.-¿Sabes lo que buscamos?-dijo Boomer.-¿Pero cómo?-dijo Butch.-Sencillo, porque soy la guardiana de la siguiente clave, mi nombre es Rose-dijo la chica planta. Los RRBZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-¿Tú eres la siguiente guardiana de la clave?-dijo Brick.-Sí, si quieren saber la siguiente clave, tendrán que pasar mi prueba-dijo Rose.-Bien, yo me enfrentaré contigo, asi que prepárate!-dijo Brick mientras sacó su cerbatana y se preparaba para enfrentarse a Rose pero ella lo detuvo.-Espera, yo no dije que mi prueba era pelear conmigo-dijo Rose.-¿Eh? Pues entonces qué-dijo Brick.-Pues… yo… quiero…-dijo Rose y empezó a sonrojarse y se cubrió su cara con sus manos.-¿Te pasa algo?-dijo Brick confundido.-Pues yo… quiero que me den un beso-dijo Rose. Los RRBZ se sorprendieron cómicamente al oír eso.-¿Pero qué clase de broma es esa?-dijo Brick molesto y sonrojado.-Bueno, cuando los vi arriba de la cascada, me parecieron muy lindos, quien me de un beso les diré la siguiente clave-dijo Rose. Los RRBZ se reunieron y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.-Esto es malo chicos, ¿qué haremos?-dijo Butch.-Tenemos que pensar en algo rápido-dijo Boomer un poco preocupado.-Yo… lo haré-dijo Brick un poco nervioso.-¿En serio Brick?-dijo Boomer.-No tenemos elección, tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar ese tesoro-dijo Brick.-Pero sabes a lo que te enfrentas-dijo Butch.-Lo sé, es un gran riesgo que debo afrontar, además Rose no es completamente una verdadera chica, asi que no habrá problema-dijo Brick pero luego pensó.-_"Que bueno que no es… ella"_-pensó Brick preocupado. Luego Brick se acercó a Rose.-Bien Rose, voy a darte tu beso-dijo Brick un poco serio, Rose se sonrojó un poco al oír eso.-¿En serio?-dijo Rose.-Sí, date prisa, no tengo todo el día, asi que terminemos con esto-dijo Brick mientras estiró sus labios.-Bueno acércate un poco más-dijo Rose. Brick se le acercó un poco pero de repente se resbaló y cayo sobre Rose. Boomer y Butch se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Brick había besado a Rose en los labios debido a la caida. Brick se levantó un poco avergonzado por lo que hizo.-Vaya, ese fue un buen beso, gracias-dijo Rose muy feliz.-Sí claro, que bueno que solo seas una planta con aspecto de chica-dijo Brick.-Pero que estás diciendo, en realidad soy una chica con algunos atributos de plantas, por eso tengo aspecto de planta, ¿ves? Incluso usé lápiz labial antes de besarnos-dijo Rose mientras le enseño a Brick su lápiz labial, Brick se sorprendió cómicamente al escuchar eso.-¡¡¿Qué? Entonces besé a una chica de verdad!! ¡¡Aaahhh!!-gritó Brick y corrió hacia un pequeño riachuelo y tomó algo de agua de ahí e hizo varias gárgaras de agua y escupió varías veces, Boomer y Butch estaban confundidos por su comportamiento.

Después de lo sucedido, Rose se les acercó.-Chicos, pasaron mi prueba, asi que les diré la siguiente clave-dijo Rose contenta, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Pues dilo antes que me enferme de nuevo-dijo Brick traumatizado cómicamente.-Pues deben buscar en un lugar frío, tomar un transporte rápido que tiene una ruta larga hasta encontrar una columna de hielo en forma espiral-dijo Rose.-Pues bien, vayamos a la siguiente clave-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron y se retiraron.

Mientras tanto; las chicas seguían decorando la oficina del alcalde.-Tendríamos que hacer algo emocionante-dijo Momoko.-Sí, porque ese tipo de trabajo debimos hacerlo nosotras-dijo Miyako.-Pero esos chicos lo están haciendo-dijo Kaoru. El alcalde se les acercó.-Chicas, ahora deben colocar esos adornos por arriba-dijo el alcalde señalando el lugar.-Esos chicos estarán viajando muy rápido y cómodos-dijo Miyako.

Mientras tanto; en un lugar donde esta nevando se ve un tren que viaja muy rápido; los RRBZ se encontraban sentados sobre ese tren, estaban con las rodillas cruzadas y sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas, los RRBZ estaban con sus ojos cerrados y muy pacíficos.-Esto se siente muy bien-dijo Brick tranquilo.-Definitivamente-dijo Boomer tranquilo.-Ya lo creo-dijo Butch. Pero luego se escuchó el ruido de sus estómagos.-Tenemos hambre!-dijeron Brick y Boomer hambrientos.-Oigan chicos, tranquilos, hemos tomado el tren transiberiano y tenemos que encontrar lo que buscamos-dijo Butch, se llega a ver que ellos estaban en Rusia. Pero luego Brick y Boomer olieron algo.-Ese olor es de…-dijo Brick. Adentro del tren, un hombre estaba en el comedor del tren y luego un mesero se le acercó.-Señor, aquí esta su orden-dijo el mesero. El hombre vio que le había traído una deliciosa comida y comenzó a comer. Afuera de la ventana del comedor, Brick y Boomer estaban de cabeza y miraban la comida del hombre, pensaban que era delicioso, Butch estaba aburrido al ver lo que hacían.-Chicos, me decepcionan, debimos comprar algo en el viaje-dijo Butch aburrido, Brick y Boomer se levantaron.-Tal ves tengas razón, no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío y con este frío-dijo Brick triste.-Oigan chicos, miren eso-dijo Boomer señalando algo.

Desde lejos de ellos había una enorme columna de hielo en forma espiral.-Debe ser lo que buscamos, es la clave que nos dijo Rose-dijo Brick.-Pues tenemos que llegar ahí-dijo Butch.-La siguiente clave estará ahí-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ se levantaron y saltaron del tren transiberiano pero ellos cayeron en lo que parecía una cueva de hielo y se resbalaron. Los RRBZ estaban gritando mientras se movían por las paredes de hielo de la cueva.-No nos esperábamos esto!-dijo Brick asustado. Los RRBZ seguían moviéndose muy rápido mientras gritaban y esquivando cómicamente obstáculos de hielo. Cuando llegaron a la salida, salieron volando mientras gritaban hasta que se estrellaron en una gran montaña de nieve, luego una enorme cantidad de nieve los cubrió. Después del accidente; Brick y Boomer estaban con miradas blancas con un poco de nieve sobre sus cabezas, pero luego Butch sacó la parte superior de su cuerpo, se veía muy contento.-Sí! Genial! ¿Listos para la otra carrera?!-dijo Butch muy emocionado mientras dio un palmazo en la espalda de Brick. Brick y Boomer miraron a Butch en sus estados.-Eh, lo siento-dijo Butch sintiéndose avergonzado por su comportamiento.

Después de lo ocurrido, los RRBZ se dirigieron hacia la columna de hielo.-La siguiente clave debe estar ahí-dijo Brick, pero en ese momento algo cayó muy cerca de ellos.-¿Quién se atreve a invadir este lugar?-dijo una voz, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que había lo que parecía un yeti.-¿Esa cosa, qué clase de animal viven por aquí?-dijo Boomer confundido.-Quizás sea un oso polar-dijo Brick, el yeti se cayó al suelo al escuchar eso.-No soy un oso polar, soy un yeti y soy el guardián de este lugar!!-dijo el yeti muy enojado.-Sí sí, bueno guardián, déjanos saber la siguiente clave para el tesoro más apreciado del mundo, rápido-dijo Butch desinteresado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.-Bien, si lo quieren saber, deben pasar mi prueba, hacer un muñeco de nieve gigante lo más rápido antes que yo-dijo el yeti confiado.-Pues bien, creo que es mi turno-dijo Boomer muy animado.-Ja! No te confíes porque yo soy el más rápido en hacer muñecos de nieve-dijo el yeti. Luego Boomer y el yeti se preparaban mientras que había una enorme cantidad de nieve a sus lados.-Bien a mi señal, comenzaremos, ahora!-dijo el yeti y comenzó a hacer su muñeco de nieve muy rápido mientras movía la nieve con sus manos, Boomer no avanzaba, sólo esperaba muy tranquilo.-Que te pasa niño, si no avanzas, voy a acabar-dijo el yeti muy confiado, ya había hecho todo el cuerpo del muñeco de nieve y sólo le faltaba la cabeza.-Bien, ya esperé mucho-dijo Boomer.-¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo el yeti.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando. El yeti estaba con la boca abierta al ver que Boomer usó su ataque para darle forma a la cantidad de nieve en un muñeco de nieve gigante a una velocidad sorprendente.-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Boomer satisfecho.-Bien hecho Boomer-dijo Brick.-A eso le llamo labor rápido-dijo Butch.-No lo puedo creer-dijo el yeti muy asombrado.

Después del reto, los RRBZ estaban hablando con el yeti.-Bien yeti, ahora dejanos ver la siguiente clave-dijo Brick.-Muy bien, pueden ir a examinar la columna de hilo, en la punta hay unas escrituras que les dirán donde deben ir-dijo el yeti.-Yo iré a ver-dijo Boomer y se acercó a la punta de la columna de hielo, ahí habían alguna escrituras y comenzó a leerlo.-Bien, creo saber donde debemos ir!-dijo Boomer.-Pues en marcha-dijo Butch.-Vayamos por la siguiente clave-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron y se retiraron.

Mientras tanto; las chicas seguían decorando la oficina del alcalde, pero luego el alcalde se les acercó.-Chicas, necesito que hagan algo por mí-dijo el alcalde.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Momoko.-Hay un enorme estatua mía y me gustaría ponerla aquí, podrían traerla-dijo el alcalde. Luego las PPGZ estaban trayendo un enorme estatua del alcalde.-Creo que pesa un poco-dijo Blossom.-Ya lo creo-dijo Bubbles.-¿Cuántos adornos necesita este lugar?-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta. Luego las PPGZ colocaron la estatua por un lado, luego Ken se les acercó.-Chicas, ustedes parecen poner empeño en esto, aunque no sea como los chicos-dijo Ken.-Nosotras nos esforzamos más que esos chicos-dijo Buttercup.-Pues no lo creo, tal ves estan descansando-dijo Ken.-¿Así?, ¿qué crees que esten haciendo ahora?¿Estar en un carnaval bailando samba?-dijo Buttercup.

Mientras tanto; en un gran carnaval, era muy festejo, ahí estaban los RRBZ quienes estaban bailando samba junto con unos bailarines de samba, se llega a ver que ellos estaban en Brasil. Después de hacer el último paso de baile, la multitud que estaba en el carnaval aplaudieron con mucha alegría.-Démosle más aplausos por los Rowdyruff Boys Z quienes vinieron al gran festival de Río de Janeiro-dijo un persona, se trataba del patrocinador del carnaval mientras se acercó a los RRBZ.-Gracias, pero no vinimos sólo a bailar sino a investigar algo, con permiso nos retiramos-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ se fueron.

Los RRBZ estaban buscando algo desde el cielo.-La clave que nos dio el yeti debería aparecer durante el carnaval de Brasil-dijo Boomer.-Sí pero, ¿la clave estará aquí?-dijo Brick.-Hay que apurarnos-dijo Butch. Pero en ese momento algo apareció de un salto desde una carrosa del carnaval, los RRBZ se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de un gorila con ropa brasilera.-Eso parece un gorila-dijo Brick.-Pero que buena memoria tienes-dijo Butch.-Hay que saber la clave del tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo Boomer. El gorila se dio cuenta al escuchar eso.-¿Quieren la clave del tesoro más apreciado? Entonces deberán derrotar al guardián de la clave-dijo el gorila y luego dio un salto hasta llegar a la punta de una torre alta.-Pues yo pelearé contra ti-dijo Butch y luego sacó su enorme bumeran y voló hacia donde se encontraba el gorila.-Espera, no te he dicho lo que debemos hacer-dijo el gorila deteniéndolo.-¿De qué hablas?¿No vamos a pelear?-dijo Butch confundido.-No, lo que vamos a hacer es el levantamiento de rocas, así que no necesitarás esa cosa que llevas-dijo el gorila.-Bueno, si tú lo dices, oigan chicos se les encargo-dijo Butch mientras soltó su bumeran.-De acuerdo Butch, lo tenemos-dijo Brick mientras que él y Boomer estiraron sus manos para agarrar el bumeran de Butch, cuando lo atraparon sus manos se cayeron al suelo haciendo que se enterraran junto con el bumeran de Butch. Brick y Boomer trataban de ponerse de pie, pero sus manos estaban en el suelo junto con el bumeran de Butch, al parecer no podían levantarlo.-Esta muy pesado-dijo Brick.-¿Qué clase vitaminas toma Butch para cargar esto?-dijo Boomer mientras que él y Brick trataban de levantar el bumeran de Butch.-Lo siento, olvidé mencionar el peso de mi bumeran-dijo Butch luego se fijó en el gorila quien bajó de un salto.-Bien, puedes ver unas rocas grandes, vamos a levantar rocas y verás que soy el más fuerte en esto-dijo el gorila muy confiado. El gorila comenzó a levantar rocas grandes sobre su espalda hasta tener tres rocas sobre su espalda.-¿Qué te parece? Levanté tres rocas grandes…-dijo el gorila confiado y cansado pero luego se sorprendió cómicamente al ver algo, se dio cuenta que Butch estaba cargando más rocas que el gorila.-Pues yo levanté diez, creo que gané-dijo Butch muy tranquilo.

-Sí sí, les diré la siguiente clave-dijo el gorila en su estado.-Pues hazlo, o dejaré caer todo esto sobre tu cabeza-dijo Butch muy confiado.-Bien, busquen la clave en el cráneo de cristal en la pirámide de la luna-dijo el gorila.-Pues vayamos entonces, sé dónde esta-dijo Brick.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ estaban limpiando la estatua que el alcalde les pidió que trajeran.-Creo que ya casi acabamos-dijo Blossom.-Hay que dejarlo muy limpio-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Ojala que no tengamos trabajos aburridos como este-dijo Buttercup. El profesor Utonium se les acercó.-Chicas, lo hacen muy bien, el señor alcalde quiere que este muy limpio cuando los chicos regresen-dijo el profesor.-Pues será mejor que se den prisa, al menos que esten profanando un lugar-dijo Blossom.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ estaban parados confundidos mientras unos músicos de flautas, quienes estaban vestidos con ponchos y chullos, tocaban a sus lados, se llega a ver que estaban en Perú.-Muy bonita música, pero podrían decirnos dónde queda el templo de la luna, sabemos que esta en Perú por aquí-dijo Brick. Los músicos peruanos se sorprendieron al oír eso.-¿El templo de la luna? No deberían entrar ahí-dijo uno de los músicos asustado.-Dicen que ahí esta el cráneo de cristal-dijo otro de los músicos asustado.-Aquellos que perturben el templo de la luna, serán maldecidos-dijo otro de los músicos asustado.-¡¿Maldecidos?!-dijeron los RRBZ asustados cómicamente.-Bueno, es sólo un rumor, pero el templo esta por ahí siempre y cuando no saquen el cráneo de cristal-dijo otro de los músicos.

Luego los RRBZ caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar a un gran templo.-Miren chicos, ese debe ser el templo de la luna-dijo Brick señalando el lugar.-La siguiente clave debe estar en el cráneo de cristal-dijo Boomer.-Pues vayamos ahora-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ se dirigieron hacia la entrada del templo.-Esperen chicos, para este viaje, usemos estos-dijo Brick y luego sacó tres sombreros y se los colocaron.-Hora de la aventura!-dijo Brick con entusiasmo y luego los RRBZ entraron al templo de la luna.-Chicos, este lugar se ve muy peligroso-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Tal ves, pueden haber trampas contra intrusos-dijo Brick pero luego pisó una roca que se hundió y de repente el templo comenzó a temblar.-¿Qué hiciste Brick?-dijo Butch.-Nada-dijo Brick. Luego unas lanzas salieron de la pared contra los RRBZ pero ellos lo esquivaron a tiempo.-Las trampas fueron activados, corramos!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ corrieron muy aceleradamente mientras esquivaban las muchas trampas que el templo tenía (al estilo de Indiana Jones). Después grandes peligros, los RRBZ se notaban muy cansados.-Creo que ya pasamos por todas las trampas-dijo brick cansado pero luego los RRBZ vieron en frente de ellos que algo brillaba, se trataba del cráneo de cristal.-¡El cráneo de cristal, lo logramos, la siguiente clave del tesoro más apreciado del mundo esta ahí!-dijo Brick mientras se dirigía al cráneo pero en ese momento una lanza apareció justo al frente de Brick asustándolo.-No se atrevan a tomar el cráneo de cristal!-dijo una voz, Brick se dio cuenta que era un nativo que le lanzó la lanza.-Oiga, qué le pasa, sólo queremos ver el cráneo de cristal-dijo Brick molesto.-Me llamo Túpac, soy el guardián del cráneo de cristal y de la clave del tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo el nativo.-Bien, me enfrentaré a ti-dijo Brick.-No me subestimes, soy uno de los mejores guerreros, así que prepárate-dijo Tupac mientras preparó su lanza, pero Brick actuó primero.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando, la lanza de Túpac fue quemado hasta hacerlo cenizas, túoac estaba asustado al ver lo que Brick hizo.-¿Cómo destruiste mi lanza?!-dijo Túpac.

-Eso es sólo unas cosas que podemos hacer, así que permítenos ver la clave que esta en el cráneo de cristal, no lo robaremos-dijo Brick.-Bien, me derrotaste, así que les permitiré-dijo Túpac. Brick se dirigió hacia el cráneo de cristal y por detrás de eso habían unas escrituras.-Ya veo entonces es el último lugar donde debemos ir-dijo Brick.-Pues les recomiendo que no se confíen, nadie ha logrado llegar hasta la última clave-dijo Túpac.-Eso no será problema, vamos chicos-dijo Brick confiado, luego los RRBZ se retiraron.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ estaban trayendo más cosas para decorar la oficina del alcalde.-Estoy aburrida, ¿Cuándo volverán esos chicos?-dijo Blossom.-Hay que darles un poco más de tiempo, seguro que traeran el tesoro-dijo Bubbles.-Pues que se apuren antes que pierda la paciencia-dijo Buttercup. Peach se les acercó.-Chicas, yo creo que los chicos ya van a encontrar el tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo Peach.-Pues eso, al menos que estén cansados-dijo Bubbles.

Mientras tanto; en un lugar rocoso, los RRRBZ estaban caminando muy cansados.-Estoy cansado-dijo Brick cansado.-Ya lo creo, después de todo lo que pasamos-dijo Boomer cansado.-Pero creo que estamos cerca-dijo Butch.-Sí, porque la clave que leí decía que la última clave esta dentro del valle de la muerte-dijo Brick. Se llega a ver que ellos estaban en Estados unidos. Los RRBZ caminaban pero se notaban muy cansados.-¿Por cuánto tiempo más debemos seguir?-dijo Butch.-Esto es demasiado para nosotros-dijo Boomer. Brick estaba pensando mucho.-Comamos algo para continuar!-dijo Brick muy alegre.-¡¡Deja de decir tonterías!!-dijeron Boomer y Butch molestos poniendo a Brick nervioso.-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en comer ahora mismo?-dijo Butch molesto.-Tenemos que terminar con esto ya-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ no sabían que alguien estaba observándolos.

Los RRBZ seguían discutiendo pero en ese momento alguien apareció en frente de ellos de un salto.-Alto ahí! No se peleen-dijo un sujeto, se trataba de un chico, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-Veo que se llevan de maravilla, pero ¿creen que podrán seguir adelante así?-dijo el chico, los RRBZ no le entendieron y continuaron su camino pasando por el chico.-Y entonces, qué les parece si comemos algo de camino a casa-dijo Brick.-No estaría mal-dijo Butch.-Sí, porque tengo hambre-dijo Boomer. El chico estaba parado y una corriente de viento pasó por él al ser ignorado por los RRBZ.-¿Por qué me ignoraron?¿No se dan cuenta que trato de ayudarlos? Mierda! ¿Me están escuchando?!!-dijo el chico enojado.-No nos molestes que estamos de mal humor!-dijo Brick molesto.-No queremos tu asquerosa ayuda!-dijo Butch molesto.-Tengo hambre, quiero unos panecillos!-dijo Boomer molesto. El chico quedó congelado como estatua al escuchar lo que le dijeron los RRBZ pero luego se enojó.-¡¿No lo entienden? Trato de ayudarlos a encontrar el tesoro más apreciado del mundo!-dijo el chico enojado, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta al oír eso.-Espera, ¿sabes donde esta el tesoro?-dijo Brick.-Sí, quiero darles la pista que los llevará directo al tesoro, tengo un mapa del valle-dijo el chico.-¿Otro mapa? Eso nos daría más ventaja-dijo Brick.-Exactamente, pero…-dijo el chico.-¿Pero qué?-dijo Brick. En ese momento el chico sacó una billetera.-Yo no regalo mapas-dijo el chico contento, los RRBZ se cayeron al suelo al escuchar eso.

Los RRBZ seguían caminando por el valle de la muerte usando el mapa que el chico les dio.-Eso chico fue amable por darnos un mapa del valle-dijo Brick. En un momento los RRBZ se detuvieron porque Brick miraba el mapa.-Me pregunto por dónde será-dijo Brick mirando el mapa.-¿En qué dirección debemos ir, Brick?-dijo Boomer.-¿Dónde queda el norte?-dijo Brick.-¿No sabes las direcciones básicas?-dijo Butch molesto.-Lo siento pero creo que no soy bueno en geografía-dijo Brick mientras se rascaba su cabeza con su mano, Butch agarró el mapa.-Dame eso, el norte es para arriba, ¿entendido?-dijo Butch.-Butch! Arriba de ti!-dijo Boomer.-Sí, ya se que es arriba-dijo Butch pero en ese momento una gran sombra apareció sobre Butch, Butch se dio cuenta y miró arriba y algo parecía caer sobre él pero se movió y algo cayó justo donde Butch estaba antes. Se llegó a ver que era una enorme roca lo que había caido.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Butch.-Vaya, un poco más y esa roca te hubiera aplastado Butch!-dijo Brick sorprendido.-Idiota! No hice esto para sorprenderte!-dijo Butch molesto.-Tsk! Pensé que eran buenos rivales pero me defraudaron, sólo son un grupo de chiquillos tontos-dijo una voz y luego alguien apareció sobre unas rocas del valle, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-¿Quién eres?-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ se sorprendieron al ver que era el mismo chico que conocieron.-¿Tú otra vez?¿qué quieres?-dijo Brick.-Soy el último guardián del tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo el chico y luego se quitó sus ropas, los RRBZ se sorprendieron al ver que el chico era una clase de mitad chico y mitad ave.-Es un monstruo, nos engaño-dijo Boomer.-Oye, entonces el mapa que nos diste es falso! Devuelvenos nuestro dinero!-dijo Brick molesto.-El mapa que les di es real, miren para allá-dijo el chico ave señalando algún lugar, ahí había un cofre sobre una roca.-Ese es un cofre, entonces debe ser el tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo Brick mirando el cofre.-Esperen, si lo quieren, deben vencerme en escalar rocas-dijo el chico ave.-Bien yo entro-dijo Boomer.

Luego el chico ave y Boomer se alinearon para comenzar.-¿Ves esa roca alta que está ahí?, quién llegue a la punta primero gana-dijo el chico.-De acuerdo-dijo Boomer.-Ahora!-dijo el chico ave y comenzó a volar hacía la punta de la roca.-Oye, eso es trampa-dijo Brick.-No nos dijo que valía volar-dijo Butch.-No hay problema, soy bueno escalando-dijo Boomer y luego comenzó a escalar la roca con sus pies mientras corría muy rápido, Boomer siguió hasta pasar al chico ave quién se asustó, hasta que finalmente Boomer llegó a la punta de la roca.-Eso fue genial-dijo Boomer contento.-Nunca antes conocí a alguien con esa velocidad-dijo el chico ave sorprendido.

Luego, los RRBZ estaban muy contentos.-Lo logramos chicos, logramos llegar hasta el tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo Brick contento.-Felicidades chicos, ustedes son los primeros en descifrar las claves-dijo el chico ave pero de repente; los otros guardianes que los RRBZ conocieron aparecieron también.-Son los otros guardianes-dijo Brick sorprendido.-Todos decidimos venir aquí para felicitarlos-dijo Rose.-Y consiguieron llegar muy lejos-dijo Túpac. Los RRBZ se acercaron a todos los guardianes.-Pues bien, creo que debemos celebrar esto con una gran fiesta!-dijo Brick contento mientras levantó su brazo derecho.-Siiiii!-dijeron todos ellos mientras se movían muy contentos.-Bien debemos volver con este tesoro, el señor alcalde estará muy contento, ¿quieren venir a celebrar?-dijo Brick.-Lo siento pero nosotros debemos volver de donde vinimos-dijo Rose.-Ustedes vuelvan tranquilos por su victoria-dijo Túpac. Los RRBZ asintieron y se llevaron el cofre.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del alcalde, los RRBZ habían vuelto con el cofre.-Chicos, trajeron el tesoro-dijo el alcalde contento.-Sí señor alcalde, aquí esta y veo que nos dan la bienvenida-dijo Brick mientras que entregó el cofre al alcalde.-Finalmente, podremos ver ese tesoro-dijo Blossom emocionada.-Sí, ya quiero verlo-dijo Bubbles.-Pues ya era hora-dijo Buttercup. El alcalde comenzó a abrir el cofre.-Finalmente, lo que siempre quise esta aquí-dijo el alcalde contento, todos lo demás estaban emocionados.-¿Será oro?-dijo Brick.-Serán gemas-dijo Boomer.-Serán diamantes-dijo Butch. El alcalde abrió el cofre.-Los pepinillos más deliciosos que existen, también conocidos como el tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo el alcalde mientras sacó un de los pepinillos que estaban dentro del cofre, los RRBZ estaban con las bocas abiertas al ver eso.-Señor alcalde, eso era el tesoro más apreciado del mundo-dijo el profesor Utonium confundido.-Sí, nunca se podrían encontrar estos en otro lugar del mundo-dijo el alcalde mientras acariciaba los pepinillos.

Todos los demás estaban confundidos al ver eso.-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo Ken. Pero luego las PPGZ, el profesor Utonium, Ken, Peach y miss Bellum vieron que los RRBZ estaban con las cabezas inclinadas y sus hombros temblaban.-Todo lo que pasamos…-dijo Bick en su estado.-Ahora que recuerdo, hay que proteger la ciudad, nos vemos-dijo Blossom un poco nerviosa.-Claro, es nuestro deber-dijo Bubbles nerviosa.-Claro, vamos a luchar contra el mal-dijo Buttercup nerviosa. Las PPGZ se retiraron un poco nerviosas.-Y yo debo monitorear la situación en mi laboratorio-dijo el profesor nervioso.-Y nosotros a ayudar en eso-dijeron Ken y Peach nerviosos.-Creo que es mi hora de descanso, me retiro también-dijo miss Bellum nerviosa.

Las PPGZ y los demás se retiraron nerviosos dejando al alcalde con los RRBZ.-¿A dónde se fueron todos? Chicos saben dónde estan los demás-dijo el alcalde pero vio que los RRBZ estaban con sus cabezas inclinadas.-Todo el sufrimiento…-dijo Brick en su estado.-Todo el tiempo…-dijo Boomer en su estado.-Todo el esfuerzo…-dijo Butch en su estado.-¿Les pasa algo?-dijo el alcalde confundido.-Todo lo que pasamos en su encargo…-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ estaban ardiendo de ira, el alcalde estaba nervioso al veros así. Desde afuera de la oficina del alcalde se escuchaba lo que pasaba por adentro.-Lo que pasamos… fue por… ¡¡Fue por unos estúpidos pepinillos!!-gritaron los RRBZ muy enojados y se escucharon unos ruidos de golpes y destrozos.-¡¡Chicos, lo siento, creí que si se los decía, no les gustaría!!-gritó el alcalde de dolor.-¡¡Muy tarde!!-gritaron los RRBZ muy enojados. Los ruidos de golpes y destrozos y los gritos del alcalde seguían siendo escuchados desde dentro de la oficina durante un rato.

**Fueron muy cómicos para ustedes, no se pierdan el episodio 28, gracias y sigan comentando**


	15. episodio 28, parte 1

**Aquí esta otro episodio, será un poco largo pero interesante, no olviden comentar**

28.-Viaje en el tiempo

Un día en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y peach estaban construyendo algo. Luego las PPGZ habían venido para visitarlos.-Hola profesor-dijo Blossom. El profesor, Ken y Peach se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-Hola chicas, vinieron justo a tiempo para ver esto-dijo el profesor.-¿Qué están haciendo?-dijo Bubbles.-Nosotros estamos construyendo un invento muy interesante-dijo Ken.-¿Qué clase de invento?-dijo Buttercup.-El profesor dice que es una clase de portal del tiempo-dijo Peach.-¿Un portal del tiempo?-dijeron las PPGZ muy sorprendidas al escuchar eso.-Así es, escuchen muy bien, utilicé algo de la tecnología del Dinamo Z, la que usaron para viajar en el tiempo para encontrar los rayos Z blancos que estaban en diferentes periodos de tiempo para derrotar a Him-dijo el profesor mientras todos recordaron lo que dijo.

Las PPGZ estaban un poco pensativas.-¿Y qué quieren lograr con eso?-dijo Blossom.-Podremos ir y ver cualquier periodo de tiempo por medio de esta gran pantalla y entrar por medio de este portal-dijo el profesor señalando la pantalla y el portal. En ese momento alguien observó lo que estaban construyendo y se retiró sonriendo malvadamente. Luego el teléfono sonó, el profesor tomó el teléfono.-¿Hola?-dijo el profesor.-Hola, ¿Es el profesor Utonium?-dijo una voz familiar.-Sí, soy yo, dígame-dijo el profesor y luego escuchó lo que le decían por el teléfono. Mientras tanto; Ken y Peach seguían construyendo el portal.-Estos deben ser los últimos detalles y… terminamos!-dijo Ken satisfecho.-Nos costó mucho trabajo hacerlo-dijo Peach.-Oigan, pero no creen que sería peligroso si un malvado controlara ese portal de tiempo-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.-No hay problema, estaremos vigilándolo-dijo Ken. El profesor se les acercó.-Escuchen todos, nos acaban de invitar a un restaurante para tener un almuerzo gratis-dijo el profesor contento.-¿Un almuerzo gratis?-dijo Buttercup.-Seguro es porque nos agradecen por todo lo que hacemos por la ciudad-dijo Bubbles.-Bueno, acabamos de construir el portal, asi que vayamos a ese restaurante que nos reservaron-dijo el profesor.-Bueno vamos-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ, el profesor, Ken y Peach se retiraron del laboratorio y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

Cuando se fueron; el mismo sujeto que los observó apareció por detrás de los arbustos del jardín del laboratorio, se trataba de Mojo jojo quien tenía un celular, parece que fue quien hizo la llamada.-Ja ja! Mi plan funcionó, ahora iré a controlar ese portal del tiempo para llevar a cabo mi malvado plan!-dijo Mojo sonriendo malvadamente y entró al laboratorio. En ese momento Mojo jojo era observado a una larga distancia, eran los RRBZ quienes estaban escondido en unos árboles.-Miren chicos, Mojo entró al laboratorio del profesor Utonium-dijo Brick.-¿Qué estará tramando?-dijo Boomer.-Debe ser algo malo, fue buena idea haberlo seguido-dijo Butch.-Vayamos a ver-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach habían llegado al restaurante pero parecía que algo pasaba, el profesor y el dueño del restaurante estaban hablando.-Profesor Utonium, le repito que no le llamamos sobre un almuerzo gratis aquí-dijo el dueño.-Eso no es cierto, me llamaron y dijeron que ya tenían nuestras reservaciones aquí-dijo el profesor.-Quizás le jugaron una broma, porque ninguno de nuestros empleados hizo una llamada ni reservaciones-dijo el dueño.-Pero esto no es justo, quería comer de todos modos-dijo el profesor triste.-Papá, tal ves alguien nos hizo una broma para que saliéramos del laboratorio-dijo Ken.-Pero me pregunto para qué alguien quiso que saliéramos del laboratorio-dijo Blossom.-Podría ser por… el portal del tiempo!!-dijo el profesor pensando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.-Eso es un gran problema-dijo Bubbles.-Por eso quisieron que estuviéramos afuera-dijo Buttercup.-Pero eso significa que no tenemos mucho tiempo!-dijo Peach preocupado.-Sí, tenemos que volver al laboratorio enseguida-dijo el profesor y luego todos se retiraron de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Mojo jojo estaba encendiendo el portal del tiempo.-Solo unos ajustes del tiempo y listo!-dijo Mojo logrando encender el portal.-Ja! Ahora con este portal del tiempo podré viajar al pasado para hacer que las Powerpuff Girls Z no existan, y de esa manera nadie podrá detenerme!-dijo Mojo. Los RRBZ estaban observando escondidos a Mojo.-¿Mojo dijo que era un portal del tiempo?-dijo Brick.-Eso parece-dijo Boomer.-No podemos permitir que haga maldades en el pasado-dijo Butch.-Tenemos que detenerlo o habrá problemas para el futuro-dijo Brick. Mojo estaba manejando los controles del portal.-Ahora solo debo elegir el periodo de tiempo y luego entrar, vaya tanta emoción me dio hambre-dijo Mojo mientras peló una banana para comer y tiró la cáscara al suelo.-Bueno, es hora de ejecutar mi plan, será el fin de las Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijo Mojo mientras se acercaba al portal para entrar.-Alto ahí!-dijeron unas voces, Mojo se detuvo y se dio cuenta que eran los RRBZ.-Mis hijos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Mojo un poco nervioso.-No te dijeron que es de mala educación meterse en casas ajenas-dijo Brick con sus manos en su cintura.-Yo… puedo explicarlo… no es lo que… ustedes piensan-dijo Mojo nervioso.-¿Así? Pues explícaselo a esto!-dijo Brick, luego los RRBZ usaron sus ataques contra Mojo mandándolo a volar fuera del laboratorio.-¡¡Aaaaah!! ¡¡Me faltaba poco para lograrlo!!-gritó Mojo mientras volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Los RRBZ se fijaron en el portal del tiempo.-Es increíble que el profesor Utonium pudiera tener algo como esto-dijo Brick pero en ese momento el portal del tiempo estaba echando chispas, tenía una sobrecarga.-El portal del tiempo se esta sobrecargando-dijo Boomer.-No creo que nos quedemos a ver lo que pasara-dijo Butch.-Chicos, será mejor que vayamos a avisarle al profesor sobre esto-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se retiraban pero en ese momento Brick pisó la cáscara de banana que estaba en el suelo, Brick se resbaló cayendo sobre Boomer y Butch, en el accidente los RRBZ se tropezaron haciendo que cayeran en el portal del tiempo.

En ese momento; las PPGZ, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach llegaron y vieron que el portal se sobrecargaba.-El portal! Va a explotar!-dijo el profesor. El portal explotó y todos se cubrieron de la explosión. Después de la explosión, las PPGZ se fijaron de los destrozos del portal.-No puedo creer que el portal haya explotado-dijo Blossom.-Algo debió dañar los controles-dijo el profesor mientras chequeaba los controles pero se dio cuenta de algo.-Esperen, parece que alguien esta en el portal del tiempo-dijo el profesor.-¿Pero quién?-dijo el Blossom. El profesor chequeaba los controles hasta que logró encender la pantalla que mostraba imágenes borrosas. Todos se dieron cuenta que había una especie de túnel de tiempo, y en ella estaban los RRBZ quienes gritaban mientras caían en el túnel de tiempo.-Son los chicos, están atrapados en el túnel del tiempo!-dijo Blossom.-¿Cómo hicieron para meterse ahí?-dijo Ken.-Tienen que sacarlos de ahí-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Hagan algo-dijo Buttercup.-Los controles están dañados, tratare de ubicar el periodo correcto para sacarlos-dijo el profesor mientras manejaba los controles.

En ese momento en el túnel de tiempo, los RRBZ seguían cayendo.-¡Esto es muy traumatizante para mis nervios!-dijo Brick asustado.-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Boomer.-¿Y cómo demonios vamos a saberlo?-dijo Butch. En ese momento un hoyo apareció en frente de ellos.-Oigan ¿qué es eso?-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ entraron al hoyo hacia algún lugar desconocido.

//10000000 años antes//

Los RRBZ cayeron del hoyo que estaba en el cielo de un lugar. Los RRBZ estaban en el suelo un poco adoloridos ya que se cayeron unos sobre otros.-Parece que aterrizamos-dijo Brick recuperándose.-¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Boomer mirando el lugar. Los RRBZ estaban en una especie de jardín gigante.-Estamos en un lugar muy extraño-dijo Brick.-Todo esto por tu culpa Brick!-dijo Butch molesto.-¿Por qué yo?-dijo Brick.-Tú hiciste que cayéramos a este lugar!-dijo Butch molesto.-Pero fue un accidente-dijo Brick.-Sí, ahora estamos solos en un lugar desconocido!-dijo Butch molesto. Brick y Butch seguían hablando, pero en ese momento Boomer se puso muy nervioso al ver algo.-Oigan chicos-dijo Boomer nervioso pero Brick y Butch no lo escucharon ya que seguían hablando.-Oigan!-dijo Boomer en voz alta.-¿Qué?-dijeron y Brick y Butch.-No estamos solos!-dijo Boomer nervioso señalando algo.

Los RRBZ sintieron unos temblores y unos pasos que se acercaban, ellos se dieron cuenta que era un dinosaurio, se trataba de un tiranosaurio quien rugió asustándolos. Los RRBZ gritaron y se asustaron, ellos comenzaron a correr muy exageradamente mientras que el tiranosaurio los perseguía.-¡Esa cosa quiere comernos!-dijo Brick asustado.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; las PPGZ vieron como los RRBZ estaban en el periodo prehistórico mediante la pantalla.-Los chicos están en problemas, profesor Utonium tiene que sacarlos de ahí!-dijo Blossom.-Eso traté, fijé los controles del periodo de tiempo pero los controles fueron dañados y no puedo ubicar el periodo correcto para sacarlos-dijo el profesor mientras revisaba los controles.-Profesor, Peach y yo estamos reparando el portal para sacar a los chicos cuando el periodo sea el presente-dijo Ken mientras que él y Peach reparaban el portal.-Profesor, hay que ayudar a los chicos-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.-No podemos entrar al portal porque esta en reparación, además el control de periodo no esta en buen estado, lo único que puedo hacer es abrir portales en esos periodos para ubicar la correcta, lo intentaré de nuevo-dijo el profesor mientras tocaba los controles.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ seguían corriendo mientras el tiranosaurio los perseguía.-Esperen chicos, ¿por qué huimos? Podemos derrotar a esa cosa-dijo Brick dándose cuenta de eso. Los RRBZ se detuvieron y se prepararon para atacar al tiranosaurio. Los RRBZ usaron sus ataques contra el tiranosaurio pero sufrió pocos daños y atacó a los RRBZ.-No funcionó, hay que atacarlo de nuevo-dijo Brick y se dirigió contra el tiranosaurio, Butch fue también pero Boomer vio algo a una larga distancia y fue allá.-Este lagarto gigante no parece rendirse-dijo Brick.-No entiendo por qué los dinosaurios se extinguieron con esa actitud-dijo Butch. El tiranosaurio corrió para atacarlos pero en ese momento otro dinosaurio, que parecía un triceratops, atacó al tiranosaurio. Boomer estaba montado sobre el triceratops mientras le daba de comer una rama con hojas.-Muy bien grandote, comete esto y atácalo!-dijo Boomer dándole de comer al triceratops y luego eso atacó al tiranosaurio asustándolo y haciendo que se retirada.

Luego de eso; Boomer se bajó del triceratops mientras lo acariciaba con su mano.-Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Boomer. Brick y Butch se le acercaron.-Boomer, ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-dijo Brick.-Me lo encontré por ahí, pensé que un dinosaurio podría vencer a otro-dijo Boomer.-Es una suerte que nuestro amigo es vegetariano-dijo Butch. En ese momento, unos cavernícolas se les acercaron con unas lanzas, los miraban algo sorprendidos, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso.-Creo que tenemos más problemas-dijo Brick un poco preocupado. Los cavernícolas se acercaban a ellos como si quisieran atacarlos, los RRBZ se preparaban para atacar.-Si se atreven a enfrentarnos, nosotros…-dijo Brick pero en ese momento los cavernícolas estaban haciendo reverencias a los RRBZ como adorándolos, los RRBZ estaban confundidos al ver eso.-Estos sujetos nos están adorando-dijo Brick.-Es como si fuéramos como dioses para ellos-dijo Boomer.-Eso parece, nos vieron enfrentarnos a ese lagarto con nuestros poderes-dijo Butch.-Bueno, si nos consideran sus dioses, creo que les daré un recuerdo-dijo Brick y vio un poco de madera y usó su cerbatana para arrojar una pequeña bola de fuego hacia eso y lo encendió. Los cavernícolas se asustaron un poco y fueron a ver la pequeña fogata que hizo Brick y comenzaron hacer sus bailes rituales.-Parece que ya les di su gusto-dijo Brick.

En ese momento un hoyo de tiempo apareció en frente de los RRBZ.-Miren chicos otro túnel de tiempo-dijo Brick.-Chicos, ¿pueden escucharme?-dijo la voz del profesor Utonium.-¿Profesor Utonium?-dijeron los RRBZ sorprendidos.-Escuchen, trató de ubicar un periodo de tiempo para traerlos a casa, entren!-dijo el profesor.-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Brick, los RRBZ entraron al hoyo y se cerró. Los RRBZ estaban cayendo en el túnel del tiempo hasta que encontraron otro hoyo y entraron ahí.

//Año 58//

Los RRBZ salieron del hoyo y se cayeron al suelo entre ellos. Los RRBZ se levantaron y vieron que estaban en una especie de arena de duelos.-Ahora, ¿dónde estamos?-dijo Brick.-No estamos en casa-dijo Boomer.-Sea lo que sea, creo que tenemos compañía-dijo Butch mirando algo. Habían unos soldados romanos, todos ellos se encontraban dentro del coliseo romano. El coliseo estaba lleno de gente, en la parte alta del coliseo había un emperador romano, otro soldado romano se le acercó.-Emperador Nerón, hay unos tres extranjeros en el campo, parece que son unos niños-dijo el romano.-¿Niños?¿Qué hacen unos niños ahí?-dijo el emperador Nerón.-No lo sé, pero esos chiquillos aparecieron de la nada-dijo el soldado romano.-¿De la nada, centurión? Eso es imposible!-dijo el emperador Nerón.-Tal vez sean espías que intentan infiltrarse en su imperio-dijo el centurión.

El emperador Nerón vio que la gente estaba algo impaciente en el coliseo.-Emperador, la multitud esta inquieta, deberíamos darle gusto ejecutando a esos chiquillos-dijo el centurión.-Bien centurión, mande a sus hombres a ejecutarlos!-dijo el emperador Nerón, el centurión hizo una señal a los soldados romanos quienes se dieron cuenta y sacaron sus espadas y lanzas y se dirigieron a los RRBZ.-No puedo creerlo! De dino tiempos a tiempos romanos!-dijo Boomer nervioso con su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.-Tranquilos, saldremos de esto-dijo Brick.-Acábenlos!-dijo uno de los soldados romanos y se dirigieron contra los RRBZ pero ellos actuaron primero.-No los lastimen, sólo asustenlos-dijo Brick y los RRBZ usaron sus ataques al piso justo por los pies de los soldados romanos quienes se asustaron y se escaparon.

El emperador Nerón y el centurión estaban muy sorprendidos al ver el ataque de los RRBZ, la multitud estaba muy sorprendida también.-¿Qué clase de brujería hicieron esos extranjeros!-dijo el emperador Nerón molesto.-No lo sé, jamás vi algo como eso-dijo el centurión.-De acuerdo, entonces suelten a los leones!-dijo el emperador. Unas rejas de las paredes de la arena se abrieron y unos leones salieron y vieron a los RRBZ y comenzaron a acercárseles.-Hola, lindos gatitos!-dijo Brick un poco nervioso. Los leones se les acercaban más y luego saltaron contra los RRBZ pero ellos los esquivaron a tiempo.-Será mejor que los derrotemos-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ usaron sus ataques contra los leones haciendo que huyeran.

-Ya me cansé de esto, manden a nuestros mejores gladiadores, esos niños o brujos no se escaparan con vida!-dijo el emperador Nerón muy enojado. Los gladiadores salieron para la arena.-Nosotros estamos aquí para pelear!-dijo uno de los gladiadores y se fijaron en los RRBZ.-Oigan, no queremos pelear contra ustedes, no queremos lastimarlos-dijo Brick. Al escuchar eso, los gladiadores comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.-¿Unos mocosos piensan que pueden lastimarlos? Deben estar mal de sus cabezas, nuestro emperador nos mandó a ejecutarlos, así que recen mientras puedan-dijo el gladiador.-Bueno, lo intenté-dijo Brick decepcionado.-Al ataque!-dijo el gladiador y todos los gladiadores corrieron contra los RRBZ para atacarlos, pero los RRBZ actuaron primero.-No se atrevan a atacarnos-dijo Boomer y corrió a una gran velocidad alrededor de los gladiadores mareando a algunos.-Déjennos en paz!-dijo Butch y golpeó la tierra con su puño derecho haciendo temblar la arena haciendo que otros gladiadores se cayeran.-Espero que con esto lo entiendan, ataque de corte!-dijo Brick mientras usó su cerbatana para cortar las armas de los gladiadores. Los gladiadores estaban traumatizados al ser atacados por los RRBZ. El emperador Nerón y el centurión estaban muy asustados y sorprendidos al ver lo que hicieron los RRBZ.-Emperador Nerón, esos chiquillos derrotaron a nuestros mejores gladiadores! ¿Qué haremos?-dijo el centurión asustado.-Esos extranjeros son muy poderosos, van a destruirnos a todos!-dijo el emperador Nerón muy asustado. Los RRBZ se fijaron en la multitud quienes estaban muy sorprendidos.-Tranquilos todos, no vinimos a conquistar este lugar, sólo somos unos actores muy famosos-dijo Brick tratando de calmar a la multitud pero luego la multitud comenzó a aplaudirles.-Vean eso chicos, parece que somos las estrellas de esta función-dijo Brick contento mientras que los RRBZ movían sus manos como agradeciendo los aplausos.

En ese momento, otro hoyo del tiempo apareció en frente de los RRBZ.-Miren chicos, otro túnel del tiempo-dijo Boomer.-Espero que nos lleve a casa-dijo Butch.-Pues vámonos de aquí antes que tengamos más problemas-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ entraron al hoyo y se cerró. Los RRBZ estaban cayendo en el túnel del tiempo hasta que encontraron otro hoyo y entraron ahí.

//Año 412//

Los RRBZ salieron del hoyo y se cayeron al suelo entre ellos.-Au! De nuevo abajo-dijo Brick un poco lastimado ya que Boomer y Butch estaban sobre él. Los RRBZ se encontraban en un campo y al frente de ellos habían unos castillos medievales.-Parece que estamos en un lugar seguro esta vez-dijo Butch.-Eso parece, al menos que aparezca un dragón y nos enfrentemos-dijo Boomer..-Que gracioso Boomer-dijo Brick un poco decepcionado.

Los RRBZ se acercaron al castillo.-Creo que la gente de este periodo de tiempo deberán ser amables-dijo Brick.-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-dijo una voz, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que era un caballero medieval montado sobre un caballo quien les hablaba.-Disculpe, ¿desea algo de nosotros?-dijo Brick confundido.-Intrusos, se atreven a invadir Kamelot-dijo el caballero mientras sacó su espada para atacar a los RRBZ.-¿Habla de nosotros?-dijo Brick confundido.-Los intrusos como ustedes extranjeros serán castigados!-dijo el caballero.-Parece que tendremos más problemas-dijo Butch.-No creí que esto se nos complicara más-dijo Boomer.-Sí, pero no se preocupen, es sólo un caballero-dijo Brick confiado.-Al ataque!-dijo el caballero y en ese momento muchos caballeros armados aparecieron montados sobre caballos y se dirigieron contra los RRBZ.-Tenía que haber abierto mi boca-dijo Brick preocupado.

Los RRBZ estaban preocupados al ver la gran cantidad de caballeros medievales que se les acercaban. Los caballeros medievales se dirigían contra los RRBZ quienes ahora se encuentran en grandes aprietos.


	16. episodio 28, parte 2

Los RRBZ estaban en el periodo medieval, pero se encontraban en problemas debido a que un grupo de caballeros medievales se dirigían contra ellos.-Brick, dime que tienes algún plan para salir de esta-dijo Butch preocupado.-No-dijo Brick preocupado.-Pues piensa rápido porque sino esos caballeros de la edad media nos van a dejar a medias-dijo Boomer preocupado.

Los caballeros sacaron sus espadas y se disponían a atacar a los RRBZ.-Al ataque!-dijo uno de los caballeros. Los RRBZ estaban tratando de encontrar una solución.-Sólo derrotémoslos-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ sacaron sus armas y se enfrentaron a los caballeros ofensivamente cuerpo a cuerpo. Los RRBZ tenían ventaja contra los caballeros quienes eran derrotados uno por uno.-Creo que lo estoy disfrutando-dijo Butch.-Terminemos rápido-dijo Brick.-Me estoy cansando de esto-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ seguían enfrentándolos hasta que derrotaron a todos los caballeros.-Esos invasores son muy fuertes, retirada!-dijo uno de los caballeros lastimados, los caballeros medievales se levantaron y se retiraron muy asustados.-¿Tanto lío por algo tan fácil?-dijo Butch confiado.-Pero fueron demasiados-dijo Boomer. Luego los RRBZ vieron algo al frente.-Chicos miren-dijo Brick señalando algo, se trataba de una espada insertada en una roca.-Será lo que pienso qué es-dijo Boomer.-Seguro, eso lo que creemos-dijo Butch.-Excalibur!-dijeron los RRBZ al darse cuenta, luego se acercaron a la espada.-Creo que recuerdo haber leído esa historia, decía quién sacara la espada de la roca, se convertiría en rey, y quién lo logró fue un chico llamado Arturo-dijo Brick.-¿Un rey?-dijeron los RRBZ y se imaginaron con vestimentas de reyes y Brick llevaba a Excalibur en su mano, se veían muy contentos. Luego en la realidad, los RRBZ colocaron sus manos en la espada y comenzaron a jalar hasta que la sacaron.-Bien, ahora seremos reyes!-dijo Brick contento.

En ese momento otro hoyo del tiempo apareció en frente de los RRBZ.-Chicos, no deben tener esa espada fuera de la roca, se supone que Arturo es quién debe sacarla y convertirse en rey, no deben cambiar el trama de la historia-dijo la voz del profesor Utonium.-Esta bien, pero espero que nos lleven a casa ya-dijo Brick un poco triste.-Pues coloquemos la espada donde estaba-dijo Boomer.-Hagámoslo-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ colocaron a Excalibur en la roca y luego entraron al hoyo y se cerró. Los RRBZ estaban cayendo en el túnel del tiempo hasta que encontraron otro hoyo y entraron ahí.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; las PPGZ veían como los RRBZ estaban en diferentes periodos de tiempo a través de la pantalla.-Profesor, ¿qué hace? Se supone que debe sacar a los Rowdyruff Boys Z de ahí-dijo Blossom.-Lo siento, eso trato, pero la computadora no puede fijar el periodo que necesito para traerlos, apenas logro comunicarme con los chicos-dijo el profesor mientras chequeaba los controles.-Pobres chicos, creo que no disfrutan mucho-dijo Bubbles.-Ya lo creo, en nuestro caso perderíamos la razón-dijo Buttercup.-Espero que los chicos puedan volver-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.-Bien, fijaré otro periodo de tiempo de tiempo, ojalá sea la correcta-dijo el profesor mientras tocó los controles.

//Año 1468//

Los RRBZ se cayeron del hoyo del tiempo pero aterrizaron de pies.-Bueno, al menos aterrizamos bien-dijo Brick y luego se dieron cuenta que estaban en un campo.-Este lugar se ve muy pacífico-dijo Boomer.-Al menos no hay alguien que quiera matarnos-dijo Butch.-Eso es lo que creen-dijo Brick un poco preocupado. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que unos sujetos vestidos de negro aparecieron de un salto, se trataban de ninjas.-Identifíquense!-dijo uno de los ninjas.-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?-dijo Brick.-¿Ustedes estaban con el ermitaño?-dijo el ninja.-¿Ermitaño?-dijeron los RRBZ confundidos.-¿Saben donde esta? Hablen!-dijo el ninja.-No sabemos de qué hablan-dijo Butch.-Si no hablan, los descuartizaremos!-dijo el ninja y luego los ninjas sacaron sus katanas, kunais y shurikens preparándose para atacar a los RRBZ.-Esperen, ¿no podríamos hablar esto mientras comemos algo?-dijo Boomer.-Ataquen!-dijo el ninja y luego los ninjas corrieron contra los RRBZ para atacarlos.-Tomaré eso como un no-dijo Boomer preocupado.

Los RRBZ miraban que los ninjas se les acercaban.-Veo que no tenemos otra opción que luchar!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se preparaban para atacar pero en ese momento una explosión apareció en frente de los RRBZ y de los ninjas. En la nube de polvo se veía la figura de una persona.-Debe ser él-dijo el ninja.-¿Quién es él?-dijo Brick.-Cómo pueden atacar a niños, eso no es honorable para un ninja-dijo la persona, luego la nube de polvo desapareció y se vio que la persona era un hombre de cabello largo blanco y llevaba un pergamino gigante en su espalda.-Es ese ermitaño! Ataquémoslo!-dijo el ninja, los ninjas corrieron contra el ermitaño pero él actuó primero.-No lo creo-dijo el ermitaño y luego hizo una especie de poses de manos y tocó la tierra con su mano derecha y hubo explosión ahí. En la nube de la explosión apareció un sapo gigante quien detuvo el ataque de los ninjas.-¿Cómo hizo eso?-dijo Boomer asombrado.-Debe ser un tipo de magia-dijo Butch asombrado.-No, eso es un jutsu llamado el jutsu de invocación-dijo Brick asombrado.-Exactamente! Es mi jutsu de invocación!-dijo el ermitaño.-Tenemos que matarlo para que no huya con el pergamino!-dijo el ninja y los otros ninjas corrieron para atacarlo, pero el ermitaño y el sapo gigante se enfrentaron mano a mano contra los ninjas hasta derrotarlos. Los ninjas estaban tirados en el suelo muy lastimados, el sapo gigante desapareció en una explosión de polvo.

Los RRBZ se acercaron al ermitaño.-Oiga! Eso fue asombroso para un anciano ninja-dijo Brick.-No soy tan viejo, además no soy cualquier ninja-dijo el ermitaño.-Entonces, ¿quién es usted?-dijo Boomer.-Sí, dígannos-dijo Butch.-Bien, son unos niños muy interesados, así que se los diré, pongan mucha atención-dijo el ermitaño, los RRBZ asintieron.-Yo soy el legendario ninja ermitaño, mi nombre es Haruki pero también soy conocido como el sabio de la montaña del sapo!-dijo el ermitaño moviendo su cabello y haciendo unas poses de ermitaño (como Jiraiya de Naruto). Los RRBZ estaban confundidos cómicamente al escuchar eso.-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Nunca vieron a un verdadero ermitaño como yo?-dijo Haruki.-Pues no-dijeron los RRBZ.-Pero, ¿por qué esos ninjas querían matarlo?-dijo Brick-Bueno será mejor que vengan conmigo, es peligroso que unos niños se queden aquí, les explicaré en el camino-dijo Haruki. Luego Haruki y los RRBZ se retiraron del lugar dejando a los ninjas lastimados.

Durante el camino, los RRBZ estaban hablando con Haruki.-Esos ninjas están en guerra contra mi pueblo, pero ellos tienen ventaja contra mi pueblo debido a sus estilos de batalla, pero mi pueblo me pidió que creara unos planos sobre cómo infiltrarnos en la aldea enemiga y derrotarlos-dijo Haruki.-Y esos planos deben estar en ese pergamino que lleva, ¿cierto?-dijo Boomer.-Así es, en esto pergamino se encuentran los planos de la aldea enemiga-dijo Haruki enseñándoles el pergamino.-Entonces esos ninjas que nos atacaron debieron saber eso y por eso lo buscaban, ¿cierto?-dijo Butch.-Así es, esos ninjas supieron de nuestro plan, sabía que los ninjas de mi aldea no podrían contra ellos, así que yo tomé la responsabilidad de transportar los planos a mi aldea-dijo Haruki.-Vaya, esto es genial, una pelea ninja de verdad-dijo Brick contento.-No se emocionen, las peleas ninjas no son un juego para unos niños como ustedes-dijo Haruki.-No debería hablarnos como si fuéramos unos chicos comunes-dijo Butch.-Así es, tenemos poderes-dijo Boomer.-Déjennos enseñarle algunas cosas que podemos hacer-dijo Brick.-¿Qué cosas pueden hacer unos niños?-dijo Haruki confundido.

Los RRBZ hicieron sus ataques contra unos árboles, Haruki estaba con la boca abierta muy sorprendido.-¿Qué clase de niños son ustedes?-dijo Haruki en su estado.-Eso no es todo, déjeme enseñarle algo diferente-dijo Brick y luego sujetó su cerbatana.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick mientras se dirigía contra un árbol que estaba por detrás de Haruki quién gritó y se asustó y tuvo que esquivarlo para evitar ser atacado. Brick cortó el árbol por la mitad horizontalmente haciendo que el árbol se cayera.-¿Qué le pareció?-dijo Brick satisfecho.-Enano estúpido!! Fíjate donde atacas, si me haces eso de nuevo, te cortaré las rodillas y estarás más enano de lo que ya eres!!-gritó Haruki muy molesto.-Disculpe, creo que me emocioné demasiado-dijo Brick tocándose su cabeza con su mano.

Luego, Haruki dio un suspiro de decepción.-¿Qué le sucede, ermitaño?-dijo Brick.-Nada, es sólo que me recuerdas a mi nieto, por la forma que te comportas-dijo Haruki mientras recordó a un niño haciendo lo mismo que Brick.-¿En serio? Debe ser bueno tener un nieto como yo-dijo Brick.-Sí, pero también es un poco tonto, él me pide que le consiga la foto de una niña bonita-dijo Haruki triste.-¿Una foto de una niña?-dijo Brick sorprendido.-Sí, es muy exigente pero no sabe pensar bien-dijo Haruki.-Debe ser peligroso que un anciano como usted tenga que ir con algo valioso como ese pergamino, déjennos acompañarle para ayudarlo-dijo Butch.-Lo siento, pero creo que no será buena idea, los ninjas enemigos son muy peligrosos-dijo Haruki.-Por favor ermitaño no sea tan injusto con nosotros, ya sé tengo una idea, hagamos un trato-dijo Brick y luego se dio cuenta de algo.-¿Qué clase de trato?-dijo Haruki.-Tenemos tres amigas, si nos permite acompañarlo, le prometo que le regalaré la foto de una de las chicas, es la más linda, y será para su nieto toda suya-dijo Brick en voz baja. Boomer se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Brick.-¿En serio me darás esa foto?-dijo Haruki.-¿Ves ¿la quieres?-dijo Brick.-Pero lo dudo, mi nieto le gusta las chicas con coletas-dijo Haruki.-Perfecto, una de las chicas es como me lo dices, es un poco tímida pero es una chica linda-dijo Brick. Boomer se molestó un poco al escuchar eso.-¿Pero estás seguro lo que me dices?-dijo Haruki con dudas.-Sí, confíe en nosotros-dijo Brick.

Boomer se les acercó.-Oye Brick-dijo Boomer.-¿Sí?-dijo Brick.-La chica que hablas con tanta exaltación, ¿se trata de Bubbles?-dijo Boomer.-Eh… bueno…-dijo Brick un poco nervioso.-¡¿Hablabas de ella?¿Cómo se te ocurre algo como eso? Si te atreves a hacerle eso no te lo perdonaré! ¿Por qué no le regalas una foto de Blossom?!-dijo Boomer molesto.-No, sabes que Blossom no es muy bonita como parece, además si le hago eso, ella sería capaz de matarme-dijo Brick nervioso tratando de calmar a Boomer.-Oigan chicos, no quiero interrumpirlos pero parece que ya nos encontraron!-dijo Butch. Todos se dan cuenta que los ninjas enemigos aparecieron.-No podrás escapar ermitaño, entréganos ese pergamino o sino tú y tus amiguitos serán aniquilados!-dijo uno de los ninjas.-¿Amiguitos?¿Habla de nosotros?-dijo Brick confundido.-Ataquen!-dijo el ninja y luego los ninjas corrieron para atacar a Haruki y a los RRBZ.-Bien niños, ¿quieren ver una pelea ninja de verdad? Pues están invitados a participar!-dijo Haruki mientras fue a combatir contra los ninjas enemigos.-Pues adelante!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras fueron contra los ninjas enemigos. Haruki y los RRBZ se enfrentaron a los ninjas enemigos, fue una pelea complicada pero al final los derrotaron, los ninjas enemigos estaban muy lastimados en el suelo.-Vaya chicos, parece que son más actos para combatir-dijo Haruki cansado.-Sí, para eso servimos-dijo Brick.-Bien, vámonos, mi aldea esta muy cerca-dijo Haruki, luego él y los RRBZ se retiraron.

Luego de caminar mucho, Haruki y los RRBZ estaban muy cerca de una aldea.-Miren chicos, esa es mi aldea-dijo Haruki señalando el lugar.-Vaya, es increíble, pero creo que hasta aquí lo acompañamos, tenemos que volver a donde pertenecemos-dijo Brick.-¿Se van? Ustedes podrían ser grandes ninjas-dijo Haruki.-Gracias, pero lo seremos sólo con nuestros propios esfuerzos-dijo Boomer.-Además es importante que usted lleve ese pergamino a su aldea para que ganen la guerra-dijo Butch.-Esta bien, me retiro, cuídense mucho-dijo Haruki y se fue a su aldea.-Salude a su nieto de nuestra parte!-dijo Brick.

En ese momento, otro hoyo del tiempo apareció en frente de los RRBZ.-Creo que debemos irnos-dijo Boomer.-Vamos a casa-dijo Butch.-Ojala que sea casa-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ entraron al hoyo y se cerró. Los RRBZ estaban cayendo en el túnel del tiempo hasta que encontraron otro hoyo y entraron ahí.

//Año 1716//

Los RRBZ cayeron del hoyo que estaba en el cielo de un lugar.-Au! No otra vez abajo!-dijo Brick un poco adolorido porque Boomer y Butch cayeron sobre él.-¿Eh? Este piso se siente como madera-dijo Brick, pero en ese momento varios sujetos vestidos como piratas aparecieron armados con espadas.-Gar! Miren, polizontes!-dijo un pirata.-Creo que no somos bienvenidos-dijo Brick preocupado.-Capitán Barba negra, encontramos unos polizontes en el barco!-dijo otro pirata.-¿Capitán Barba negra?!-dijeron los RRBZ al oír eso y se fijaron que estaban en un barco pirata.-Qué es lo que tenemos aquí-dijo una voz, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que un pirata con una gran barba negra se les acercó, se trataba de Barba negra y llevaba un perico sobre su hombro derecho.-Gar! Ratas de agua, se atreven a invadir mi barco, ahora tendrán que ser parte de mi tripulación-dijo Barba negra.-¿Y si nos negamos?-dijo Brick desinteresado.-Haré que caminen por la plancha!-dijo Barba negra amenazándolos con su espada.-Caminar por la plancha! Caminar por la plancha-dijo el perico.-Capitán, estamos cerca de la isla del tesoro!-dijo un pirata que estaba de vigía.-¿La isla del tesoro?-dijeron los RRBZ al escuchar eso.

Los RRBZ se reunieron para hablar en voz baja.-¿Qué les parece? Podríamos unirnos con estos piratas-dijo Brick.-Sí! Yo siempre quise ser un pirata-dijo Boomer muy contento.-Además veríamos un tesoro de verdad-dijo Butch.-¿Qué están murmurando?-dijo Barba negra.-Capitán, hemos decidido… unirnos a su tripulación-dijo Brick.-Bueno… son sólo unos enanos, pero veré en qué pueden servir-dijo Barba negra, al escuchar eso los RRBZ se enojaron pero trataron de calmarse.-Odio que nos llamen así-dijo Brick tratando de no enojarse al igual que Boomer y Butch.

El barco pirata llegó a la isla del tesoro y luego los piratas junto con los RRBZ desembarcaron.-Bien, según el mapa, el tesoro esta a unos siete metros de esa palmera hacia el este-dijo Barba negra señalando el lugar, los RRBZ vieron con cuidado el mapa del tesoro.-Muy bien, marineros vallan a cavar y a sacar mi tesoro!-dijo Barba negra.-Mi tesoro! Mi tesoro!-dijo el perico. Los piratas iban a ir a cavar pero los RRBZ pasaron por ellos haciendo que se cayeran.-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, capitán!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras se dirigieron al lugar del tesoro. Al llegar los RRBZ comenzaron a cavar usando sus ataques hasta que sacaron el cofre del tesoro. Todos los piratas estaban con las bocas abiertas al ver que los RRBZ habían sacado el tesoro muy fácil.-Bien, creo que esto nos convierte en piratas-dijo Brick presumiendo.

Más tarde; el barco pirata estaba navegando por el mar del caribe. Los RRBZ estaban limpiando la cubierta.-Ja! Parece que el capitán le gustó nuestra forma de hallar tesoros-dijo Butch satisfecho.-Sí, eso significa que nos permitirá ver el tesoro-dijo Brick pero luego miró en diferentes partes.-Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Boomer?-dijo Brick.-Es verdad, nos encargaron limpiar la cubierta-dijo Butch. Brick y Butch se dieron cuenta que Boomer estaba en la proa del barco, Boomer tenía sus brazos estirados mientras una brisa de viento pasó por él.-Soy el rey del mundo!!-dijo Boomer en voz alta muy feliz, Brick y Butch se le acercaron.-Por favor, ni siquiera eres el rey de este barco-dijo Brick decepcionado.-Se supone que tenemos que limpiar la cubierta-dijo Butch.-Lo siento, lo olvidé-dijo Boomer. Más tarde, Barba negra fue a ver a su tripulación.-Bien marineros, limpien toda la cubierta-dijo Barba negra.-A la orden, capitán-dijo un pirata.-Por cierto, ¿dónde están nuestros nuevos reclutas?-dijo Barba negra.-Por ahí-dijo el pirata señalando. Los RRBZ tenían sus cabezas hacia un lado del barco, se sentían algo cansados.-¿Qué les pasará?-dijo Barba negra confundido. Se llega a ver que los RRBZ estaban con las caras un poco azules, estaban muy mareados.-Estoy muy mareado que no puedo hablar-dijo Butch mareado.-Oye Brick, creo que te toca limpiar la cubierta-dijo Boomer mareado.-Lo sé pero estoy muy mal que voy a vomitar-dijo Brick mareado. Un pirata se les acercó.-Oigan chicos, veo que no se sienten muy bien, tal ves comer un poco de pescado y algas los anime-dijo el pirata mostrándoles pescado combinado con algas. Al ver eso, los RRBZ cubrieron sus bocas con sus manos y luego voltearon sus caras afuera del barco y comenzaron a hacer ruidos raros, estaban vomitando.-Creo que no fue lo correcto, esta bien, hay píldoras contra el mareo en la parte baja del barco, y luego se ponen a limpiar la cubierta, es increíble que el capitán haya aceptado a tres extraños con una clase extraña de magia-dijo el pirata.

Luego, los RRBZ estaban en una habitación de abajo del barco, luego salieron de ahí, ya se sentían mejor.-Creo que no estamos acostumbrados en viajes por barco-dijo Brick.-¿Y lo dices ahora?-dijo Boomer.-Yo prefiero no recordar eso-dijo Butch. Luego los RRBZ estaban mirando la parte de abajo del barco.-Creo que debemos dejar esta farsa sobre ser piratas, vayamos a ver el tesoro-dijo Brick.-Buena idea-dijeron Boomer y Butch. Los RRBZ entraron a una habitación muy despacio. Ellos vieron que era la habitación de Barba negra y al frente estaba el cofre del tesoro.-Ahí esta el tesoro-dijo Boomer.-Perfecto, vamos a ver el tesoro-dijo Butch.-Yo iré a ver-dijo Brick mientras se acercó al tesoro y luego abrió el cofre. El cofre tenía joyas y monedas de oro.-Esto es increible-dijo Brick contento, pero cuando tocó las monedas una cuerda ató el pie de Brick y lo levantó dejándolo de cabeza y colgado.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Boomer.-Parece que era una trampa-dijo Butch.-Que buen punto de vista, ahora bájenme!-dijo Brick. Pero en ese momento los piratas aparecieron armados.-Se atreven a robar mi tesoro!-dijo Barba negra molesto.-Mi tesoro! Mi tesoro!-dijo el perico.-Creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Brick preocupado.

Luego arriba del barco, los RRBZ eran rodeados por los piratas, se llega a ver que Brick estaba atado en el mástil del barco, Boomer y Butch estaban desatados al lado de Brick.-Fueron muy listos al infiltrarse a mi barco con su magia, pero ahora serán castigados por tratar de robarse mi tesoro-dijo Barba negra.-Oiga, ¿de qué habla? Nosotros encontramos el tesoro, merecemos una parte por nuestro esfuerzo!-dijo Brick molesto mientras movía sus pies.-Fueron demasiado listos al idear un plan para robarse el tesoro-dijo un pirata.-En realidad fue idea de Brick-dijo Butch.-Eso es verdad-dijo Boomer.-Gracias por su apoyo, chicos-dijo Brick molesto.-Pues entonces tendrán que caminar por la plancha!-dijo Barba negra. Luego, los RRBZ estaban con sus manos atadas por detrás de sus espaldas, estaban caminando en la plancha.-Muévanse, los tiburones estarán satisfechos por comérselos-dijo Barba negra mientras los obligaba a caminar, pinchó a Butch en su trasero con su espada.-Au! Oiga!-dijo Butch molesto. Los RRBZ estaban muy cerca de saltar de la plancha, ellos vieron que en el mar había tiburones que nadaban en círculos.-Esto no es bueno-dijo Boomer un poco preocupado.-Terminaremos como comida de tiburones-dijo Brick preocupado.-Ahora, salten!-dijo Barba negra.-Salten! Salten!-dijo el perico.-Hora de morir!-dijeron los RRBZ y luego saltaron del barco, los piratas vieron que los RRBZ saltaron con calma. Los piratas vieron que los tiburones seguían moviéndose en círculos.-Que raro, parece que los tiburones no comieron-dijo un pirata. Los piratas miraban en el mar, pero no se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ estaban volando afuera debajo del barco con cuidado y volaron hacia la parte de atas del barco mientras que los piratas estaban distraídos.-Que bueno que aprendimos de la película que vimos-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se desataron y aparecieron por detrás de los piratas.-Su plan de convertirnos en comida de tiburones falló!-dijo Brick. Los piratas estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a los RRBZ.-¿Pero… cómo… sobrevivieron?-dijo Barba negra traumatizado.-Se necesita más que eso para derrotarnos-dijo Brick.-Piratas, atrápenlos!-dijo Barba negra. Los piratas comenzaron a disparar con pistolas, pero los RRBZ se protegieron usando sus armas, luego los piratas sacaron sus espadas y fueron contra los RRBZ pero ellos usaron sus ataques contra los piratas derrotándolos fácilmente. Brick golpeó a Barba negra con su cerbatana haciendo que se cayera muy lastimado.-No puedo creer que unos chiquillos vencieran al pirata más grande del mundo-dijo Barba negra lastimado.-Eso te pasa por no darnos parte del botín-dijo Brick.

En ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de un cañón que cayó cerca del barco pirata, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que otro barco se acercaba.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Brick.-No puede ser! Es la marina británica!-dijo Barba negra preocupado.-Creo que no nos quedaremos para más visitas-dijo Brick. El capitán del barco británico apareció.-Barba negra, tú y tu tripulación están bajo arresto por piratería, en nombre de la corona de Inglaterra ríndanse!-dijo el capitán del barco británico y los soldados ingleses prepararon sus armas para disparar. La marina británica abordaron el barco pirata, Barba negra y los piratas fueron arrestados.-Esperen, si nos van a arrestar deberían arrestar a esos chiquillos también-dijo Barba negra mientras señalaba algo.-¿A qué chiquillos se refiere?-dijo el capitán del barco británico. Barba negra se dio cuenta que los RRBZ desaparecieron.-Pero no es posible, esos chicos, esos brujos debieron escapar!-dijo Barba negra.-Como sea, están todos detenidos-dijo el capitán del barco británico. Los RRBZ estaban en la punta del mástil.-Fue bueno que nos escondiéramos-dijo Brick.

En ese momento, otro hoyo del tiempo apareció en frente de los RRBZ.-El túnel del tiempo-dijo Boomer.-Pues larguémonos de aquí-dijo Butch.-Esperen, ni siquiera tomé algo del tesoro-dijo Brick.-No hay tiempo!-dijeron Boomer y Butch molestos. Los RRBZ entraron al hoyo y se cerró.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, las PPGZ estaban un poco preocupadas al ver lo que pasaba.-Profesor, ¿aún no puede sacar a los chicos?-dijo Blossom.-Eso intento pero aún no logro fijar el periodo-dijo el profesor.-Pues los chicos ya han estado en cinco periodos diferentes-dijo Bubbles.-Y lo único que podemos hacer es sólo observarlos, las conversaciones que tienen son muy bajas, no podemos escuchar bien-dijo Buttercup.-Descuiden, Peach y yo, revisaremos los controles internos del portal para repararlo-dijo Ken.-Eso espero-dijo Blossom. En el túnel del tiempo, los RRBZ seguían cayendo.-Hemos tenido muchas aventuras-dijo Brick.-Pero quién sabe, tal ves tengamos más-dijo Boomer.-Ya me estoy volviendo loco, espero que donde estemos esta vez valga la pena-dijo Butch.-No lo sé chicos, pero creo que vamos a terminar en otro lugar de nuevo!-dijo Brick preocupado.

Los RRBZ vieron otro hoyo del tiempo y entraron ahí, ¿a dónde irán esta vez? ¿Y podrán encontrar la salida y volver a casa?

**Este episodio tuvo emociones pero qué sucederá luego, no se pierdan el episodio 29 para averiguarlo, gracias y comenten**


	17. episodio 29, parte 1

**Aquí esta la continuación del episodio anterior, espero que lo disfruten mucho y más cuando lean la siguiente parte de este episodio, no olviden comentar**

29.-Regreso del tiempo

En el episodio anterior; el profesor Utonium había creado un portal del tiempo, luego Mojo jojo trató de controlarlo pero fue detenido por los RRBZ. Sin embargo en un pequeño accidente, los RRBZ cayeron dentro del portal del tiempo haciendo que se dañara. El profesor, Ken, Peach y las PPGZ estaban observando mediante la pantalla que los RRBZ estaban viajando por diferentes periodos de tiempo, evitando grandes peligros, el profesor trata de ubicar el periodo del presente, Ken y Peach trataban de reparar el portal del tiempo mientras que las PPGZ sólo podían observar como los RRBZ viajaban en diferentes periodos.

Los RRBZ entraron a otro hoyo y se cerró. Los RRBZ estaban cayendo en el túnel del tiempo hasta que encontraron otro hoyo y entraron ahí.

//Año 1509//

Los RRBZ se cayeron del hoyo que estaba en el cielo de un lugar. Los RRBZ aterrizaron de pie.-Creo que aún no llegamos a casa-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ estaban en un campo hasta que escucharon los ruidos de vacas. Había un pequeño rebaño, también al frente había un pueblo con casas de madera.-Oigan niños, ¿qué hacen aquí?-dijo una voz, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que era un vaquero quien cabalgaba un caballo.-Disculpe señor, ¿podría decirnos dónde estamos?-dijo Boomer.-Este es el pueblo de Texas-dijo el vaquero.-Suena que estamos en un pueblo de vaqueros-dijo Butch.-Así es-dijo el vaquero.-Pues creo que estamos en un lugar mejor-dijo Brick.-No digan eso, este pueblo esta en medio de un duelo, nuestro alguacil esta muy lastimado y unos bandidos quieren retarlo-dijo el vaquero, los RRBZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-¿Un duelo?-dijeron los RRBZ.-Ese duelo será hoy, les recomiendo que se vayan sino quieren perecer en ella-dijo el vaquero mientras se retiró. Los RRBZ estaban con dudas.-Así que habrá un duelo de vaqueros… genial!-dijo Brick.-Pero recuerda que se trata con vaqueros, nos van a llenar el cuerpo con balas-dijo Boomer.-Eso es un gran problema-dijo Butch.-Tranquilo chicos, salvaremos este pueblo de esos bandidos, es nuestro trabajo como héroes-dijo Brick animando a Boomer y Butch.-Bien, estoy contigo-dijo Boomer.-Yo también-dijo Butch.-Bien chicos, pero primero hay que conseguir algo de este pueblo-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se dirigieron al pueblo.

Más tarde, la gente del pueblo vaquero estaban muy preocupados.-Será terrible si esos bandidos comienzan a balacear nuestro pueblo-dijo un poblador.-Y nuestro alguacil esta muy lastimado para aceptar su duelo-dijo otro poblador. En ese momento, un vaquero con una estrella de metal en su chaqueta apareció, se trataba del alguacil del pueblo pero estaba muy lastimado.-Alguacil, sabemos que esta muy lastimado, pero debería pedir ayuda a otros vaqueros del pueblo-dijo uno de los pobladores mientras ayudo a sujetar al alguacil lastimado.-Lo sé, pero si no acepto este duelo, esos bandidos robaran todos los bancos del pueblo y… no puedo permitir eso-dijo el alguacil. Luego otros vaqueros se le acercaron.-Alguacil, queremos ayudarlo, pero esos bandidos son muy hábiles en el uso de las pistolas, algunos de nuestros compañeros fueron heridos de gravedad, sólo quedamos nosotros-dijo uno de los vaqueros.-No se preocupen si debo morir por mi pueblo lo haré!-dijo el alguacil pero de nuevo se sintió lastimado, los vaqueros lo sujetaron.-Debo… detener… a esos bandidos!-dijo el alguacil lastimado.-Si se trata de detener chicos malos, eso es trabajo para nosotros-dijo una voz, era la de Brick. El alguacil y los vaqueros se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ, quienes usaban sombreros de vaqueros, estaban al frente de ellos.-¿Y qué es lo que pueden hacer unos niños como ustedes?-dijo uno de los vaqueros confundido.-Esos bandidos son muy peligrosos, ya dejen de hacer bromas-dijo otro de los vaqueros.-No deberían a las personas por la apariencia-dijo Brick.-Nosotros somos quienes salvaran el día-dijo Boomer.-Vamos a darle una lección a esos bandidos-dijo Butch.

El alguacil y los estaban muy confundidos al escuchar eso.-No tenemos tiempo para sus juegos niños, váyanse antes que…-dijo el alguacil pero fue interrumpido por otro vaquero.-Alguacil, los bandidos ya llegaron al pueblo!-dijo un vaquero.-Ya es tarde, no hay remedio que ir al duelo, ustedes niños váyanse a su casa-dijo el alguacil mientras se dirigía a otra parte con los otros vaqueros.-Ni siquiera nos dio la oportunidad de decirle lo que podemos hacer-dijo Butch molesto.-Tranquilo Butch, esta gente no sabe sobe nosotros-dijo Brick.-Será mejor que vayamos a ver ese duelo-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ se fueron para alcanzar a los vaqueros.

Más tarde, el alguacil junto con los vaqueros estaban esperando por alguien, luego se llega a ver que unos tres sujetos con caras cubiertas se acercaban.-Son los bandidos!-dijo uno de los vaqueros.-Así que a pesar de sus condiciones, decidió aceptar nuestro duelo, alguacil-dijo uno de los bandidos.-Defenderé mi pueblo con mi vida!-dijo el alguacil mientras que él los vaqueros sacaron sus pistolas y se prepararon para disparar pero los bandidos sacaron sus pistolas más rápido y dispararon al alguacil y a los vaqueros. Las manos del alguacil y los vaqueros estaban muy lastimadas que soltaron sus pistolas.-Alguacil, se lo dijimos, esos bandidos son muy hábiles en disparar!-dijo uno de los vaqueros lastimado. Los bandidos se acercaban al alguacil y los vaqueros quienes estaban lastimados.-Bueno alguacil, fue muy tonto al aceptar nuestro duelo sabiendo lo que pasaría, asaltaremos los bancos de este pueblo, pero antes queremos darle un último suspiro-dijo el bandido mientras apuntó su pistola en la cabeza del alguacil.-Adiós alguacil!-dijo el bandido y estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo de su pistola pero en ese momento una pequeña bola de fuego lastimó su mano haciendo que soltara su pistola.-¿Quién me hizo esto?-dijo el bandido lastimado. Todos se dieron cuenta que tres sujetos estaban al frente de todos, eran los RRBZ.-Pero si son los niños!-dijo uno de los vaqueros.-No permitiremos que hagan cosas malas en este pueblo!-dijo Brick con voz de vaquero.-Tsk! ¿Unos mocosos se atreven a amenazarnos?-dijo uno de los bandidos.-Son unos niños estúpidos!-dijo otro de los bandidos.-No le disparamos a los niños pero haremos una decepción-dijo otro de los bandidos.-Inténtelo!-dijo Brick confiado. Los RRBZ y los bandidos se miraban muy desafiantes desde una distancia, parecía que estaban en un verdadero duelo del salvaje oeste.-¡Niños, huyan!-gritó el alguacil pero en ese momento los bandidos dispararon, justo en ese instante los RRBZ usaron sus ataques para protegerse de las balas. Los bandidos estaban sorprendidos cómicamente al ver lo que pasó.-¿Cómo hicieron eso? ¿Qué clase de niños son?-dijo uno de los bandidos.-Ahora nos toca! Vamos chicos!-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ gritaron como vaqueros y volaron contra los bandidos golpeándolos con sus armas hasta dejarlos desmayados.

Más tarde, los RRBZ ataron a los bandidos y luego ayudaron al alguacil y a los vaqueros heridos.-No creí que tenían una especie de magia-dijo el alguacil sorprendido.-No es magia, tenemos poderes-dijo Brick.-Pero de todos modos gracias por salvar a nuestro pueblo y discúlpennos por ofenderlos antes-dijo el alguacil.-No se preocupe, hemos pasado por cosas peores-dijo Brick. En ese momento uno de los bandidos se estaba riendo.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo Brick.-¿No lo sabían? Mis otros hombres harán que un tren choque en este pueblo-dijo el bandido.-¿Un tren?-dijeron los RRBZ.-Así es, en este momento ya deben estar acercándose-dijo el bandido.-¿A qué distancia se encuentran de aquí?-dijo Brick poniendo sus manos en la chaqueta del bandido.-Esta en esa dirección, pero aunque sean raros no podrán detenerlo!-dijo el bandido burlonamente.-Esta en esa dirección, tendremos que ir a detenerlo-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron y se preparaban para irse.-Esperen chicos, necesitaran un poco más de velocidad para llegar a ese tren-dijo el alguacil.

Muy lejos del pueblo, había un tren que estaba dirigiéndose en camino a l pueblo a una gran velocidad. Dentro de ese tren estaban más bandidos.-Tenemos ordenes de dirigir este tren a ese pueblo-dijo uno de los bandidos.-Ja! Nuestros compañeros ya deben haber saqueado el pueblo, ya no tendremos que volver a ese pueblo!-dijo otro de los bandidos. Los bandidos estaban riéndose muy satisfechos pero en ese momento escucharon los relinches de unos caballos. Los bandidos sacaron sus cabezas para ver qué pasaba.-¿Pero que demonios…?-dijo uno de los bandidos y se dieron que eran los RRBZ quienes estaban montando caballos como si fueran vaqueros.-Detengan ese tren!-dijo Brick.-No pueden destruir el pueblo con ese tren!-dijo Boomer.-Será mejor que se rindan ahora!-dijo Butch.-No nos molesten, váyanse a sus casas, enanos!-gritó uno de los bandidos. Los RRBZ se enojaron al escuchar eso y saltaron al tren, luego se lanzaron contra los bandidos y se escucharon ruidos de golpes. Luego se llega a ver que los bandidos estaban desmayados cómicamente.-No vuelvan a llamarnos así-dijo Brick molesto.

Luego los RRBZ si dieron cuenta que el tren ya estaba muy cerca del pueblo.-Hay que detener esta cosa-dijo Brick mientras tocaba los controles pero vio que estaban destruidos.-Genial! Esos bandidos destruyeron los controles-dijo Brick.-¿Qué haremos?-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Oigan chicos miren, podemos cambiar los rieles del tren para otro camino-dijo Butch señalando algo. Los RRBZ vieron que había una palanca entre un cruce de rieles.-Bien, tomaremos otro camino-dijo Brick mientras lanzó una bola de fuego de su cerbatana hacia la palanca haciendo que los rieles cambiaran de camino. El tren tomó el otro riel y se fue del pueblo.-Lo logramos, sacamos al tren del pueblo-dijo Boomer.-Que bien-dijo Butch.-Uy! Parece que nuestros problemas no terminan-dijo Brick preocupado. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que el tren se dirigía a un puente que estaba destruido sobre una pendiente.-Soy muy joven para morir!-dijo Brick asustado.-Nos vamos a caer!-dijo Boomer asustado.-Cálmense, podemos volar y además somos invencibles-dijo Butch molesto. El tren ya se encontraba cerca del puente destruido.-Sujeten a esos bandidos-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch agarraron a los bandidos.-Ahora salten!-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch saltaron del tren junto con los bandidos.-Brick!-dijeron Boomer y Butch preocupados. Brick seguía en el tren y ya estaba muy cerca del risco.-Esto esta feo-dijo Brick preocupado. El tren llegó al risco hasta que se cayó, el tren se estrelló al fondo del hoyo hasta que se hizo mil pedazos por la caída.

-Brick! Brick!-dijeron Boomer y Butch muy preocupados mientras se acercaron a ver el tren que estaba destrozado por la caída.-Oigan! Aquí estoy!-dijo Brick mientras se les acercó un poco cansado, Boomer y Butch se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-Brick, lo que hiciste fue tonto-dijo Butch molesto.-Pero que bueno que estás bien-dijo Butch.-Lo siento pero quise ser dramático-dijo Brick sonriendo tontamente.

Más tarde, los RRBZ estaban trayendo a los otros bandidos quienes estaban atados, el alguacil se les acercó.-Chicos, no se qué clase de poder tienen pero son unos grandes héroes-dijo el alguacil.-Gracias, ahora es trabajo de usted de encerrar a estos bandidos, nosotros debemos irnos a casa-dijo Brick mientras los RRBZ entregaron a los bandidos a los vaqueros y luego se retiraron despidiéndose de todos.

En ese momento, otro hoyo del tiempo apareció en frente de los RRBZ.-Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ entraron al hoyo y se cerró. Los RRBZ estaban cayendo en el túnel del tiempo hasta que encontraron otro hoyo y entraron ahí.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; las PPGZ veían a los RRBZ en diferentes periodos de tiempo a través de la pantalla.-Profesor, ¿aún no puede reparar el portal del tiempo?-dijo Blossom.-Chicas, el profesor hace todo lo que puede, necesita concentración, así que no lo distraigan-dijo el Ken mientras chequeaba el portal.-Los chicos no se sienten muy tranquilos como parece-dijo Bubbles.-Pero parece que tienen todo bajo control-dijo Buttercup.-Profesor, parece que ya encontré una solución para reparar el portal-dijo Peach.-¿Sí?¿Y cuál es?-dijo el profesor.-La tarjeta madre esta muy dañada, sólo es necesario cambiar por otra tarjeta-dijo Peach.-Bien, tengo otra tarjeta en el sótano-dijo el profesor.-Pues yo lo traeré-dijo Ken mientras se retiró.-Que bueno, eso significa que los chicos podrán regresar-dijo Blossom.

//Año 1620//

Los RRBZ se cayeron del hoyo que estaba en el cielo de un lugar pero volvieron a caerse unos sobre otros.-Parece que estamos en otro lugar interesante-dijo Brick levantándose y mirando el lugar. En ese momento un chico estaba corriendo hacia ellos hasta que se estrellaron haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.-Oye! Fíjate por dónde corres!-dijo Brick.-¿Quiénes son ustedes? No son de aquí-dijo el chico. Luego se escucharon los gritos de unos hombres.-Atrapen a ese mocoso!-dijo uno de los hombres. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que los hombres tenían vestimenta como mosqueteros.-¿Qué demonios pasa?-dijo Butch.-Lo que sea, no quiero quedarme a verlo-dijo Boomer.-Síganme, tenemos que huir!-dijo el chico mientras se retiró corriendo.-Oye! espera-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ lo siguieron. Los mosqueteros perseguían al chico pero también a los RRBZ.

Los RRBZ y el chico seguían corriendo hasta que se escondieron en un pasillo de la ciudad, los mosqueteros los perdieron.-Ese mocos debe estar por aquí, sigan buscando!-dijo uno de los mosqueteros. Los RRBZ y el chico estaban escondidos.-Oye, ¿quiénes son esos sujetos y por qué te perseguían?-dijo Brick.-Veo que ya se involucraron en mi problema asi que tendré que decírselos-dijo el chico.-Bueno, habla-dijo Butch.-Debe ser algo importante para que te persigan-dijo Boomer.-Mi nombre es D'artagnan, soy un chico quien quiere ser un mosquetero-dijo el chico.-¿D'artagnan?-dijeron los RRBZ sorprendidos.-Discúlpanos por un momento-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se juntaron y hablaron en voz baja.-¿Escucharon lo que dijo? es D'artagnan-dijo Brick.-Creo que ese nombre me suena familiar-dijo Butch.-Ya lo recuerdo, el libro que leímos, D'artagnan y los tres mosqueteros-dijo Boomer. Luego RRBZ se fijaron en D'artagnan.-Pero, D'artagnan no fue un mosquetero en esa edad-dijo Brick.-Tal vez estamos en su infancia, pero su meta es ser un mosquetero-dijo Boomer.-Eso suena con mucha lógica-dijo Butch. D'artagnan se les acercó.-¿De qué hablan?-dijo D'artagnan.-No, nada, ¿por qué esos mosqueteros te perseguían?-dijo Brick.-Síganme y se los diré-dijo D'artagnan y junto con los RRBZ se retiraron.

Los RRBZ y D'artagnan estaban afuera de un gran palacio.-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?-dijo Brick.-Lo que pasa es que hay una conspiración contra nuestro rey, Luis XIII-dijo D'artagnan, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Un conspiración?-dijo Brick.-Sí, uno de los mosqueteros de nuestro rey ha sido cegado por las mentiras del cardinal Richelieu-dijo D'artagnan mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-No lo puedo creer-dijo Boomer.-Ese mosquetero malo dice que no era necesario proteger al rey, como son muy hábiles para el combate sería mejor que él debería reinar aquí-dijo D'artagnan.-Eso es algo muy malvado-dijo Butch.-Sí, yo entré al palacio y escuché la conversación de ese mosquetero pero me descubrieron, yo traté de huir lo más lejos posible pero ese malvado mosquetero envió a los otros mosqueteros para que me atraparan, fui perseguido por toda la ciudad hasta que me encontré con ustedes-dijo D'artagnan mientras se imaginó lo que dijo. Los RRBZ estaban un poco preocupados.-Debo advertirle al rey, antes que ese mosquetero le haga algo terrible, y pensar que quería ser un mosquetero-dijo D'artagnan molesto.-Oye, no debes pensar así, nosotros creemos que ser un mosquetero es genial, pero ese mosquetero no merece ser uno de ellos-dijo Brick.-Pero cómo puedo llegar al rey sin ser descubierto, los mosqueteros me consideran un peligro para él, ese mosquetero se los dijo-dijo D'artagnan.-Ya sé, tengo una gran idea!-dijo Brick dándose cuenta de algo.

Más tarde, el rey Luis XIII estaba en su trono junto al cardenal Richelieu, pero luego el mosquetero malo se le acercó.-Majestad, escuché que un chico ha planeado una conspiración contra usted-dijo el mosquetero.-No puedo creer eso!-dijo el cardenal-Eso es inaceptable, infórmele a los otros mosqueteros sobre esto, no quiero que esto arruine mi discurso de hoy a mi ciudad-dijo el rey.-Como lo ordene, majestad-dijo el mosquetero.-_"Que estúpido, cuando llegue su discurso será la última que dará"_-pensó el mosquetero sonriendo malvadamente.

Mientras tanto afuera del palacio, unos mosqueteros estaban cuidando la puerta del palacio.-No puedo creer que el rey nos ordene detener a un chico que intenta atacarlo-dijo uno de los mosqueteros.-Pero que tontería-dijo otro mosquetero. En ese momento los mosqueteros fueron golpeados por las espaldas dejándolos inconscientes. Se llega a ver que fueron los RRBZ y D'artagnan, todos ellos tenían batas de mosqueteros.-¿Qué te parece, D'artagnan? Ahora te sientes un mosquetero, ¿verdad?-dijo Brick.-Supongo, ahora debemos entrar al palacio para avisarle al rey-dijo D'artagnan.-Sería riesgoso entrara por la puerta, podrían haber más mosqueteros-dijo Brick.-¿Y si subimos en la torre?-dijo D'artagnan mirando la torre. Luego los RRBZ lanzaron una soga hacia la torre y comenzaron a escalarlo.-Deben sujetarse, es una gran caída-dijo D'artagnan.-A nosotros no nos preocupa eso-dijo Boomer.-Pero tú eres el que debería preocuparse más-dijo Butch.-Vamos chicos, estamos muy cerca-dijo Brick, los RRBZ y D'artagnan llegaron a la punta de la torre y entraron por una ventana.

Luego adentro, los RRBZ y D'artagnan estaban moviéndose con cautela.-Chicos, agradezco su ayuda pero creo que debo hacerlo esto solo-dijo D'artagnan.-No digas eso, somos un equipo-dijo Brick.-Gracias, pero prefiero hacer esto por mi cuenta, además quiero pedirles algo-dijo D'artagnan.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Brick.-Quisiera tener un duelo con uno de ustedes al final de todo esto-dijo D'artagnan.-Eh… bueno… con nosotros no pero… que tal con una chica fuerte-dijo Brick en voz baja. Butch se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Brick.-¿Hablas de una chica?¿Y ella es fuerte?-dijo D'artagnan con dudas.-Claro, puede que tenga una apariencia de una chica, pero es la más fuerte que hayas conocido-dijo Brick. Butch se molestó un poco al escuchar eso.-¿Pero estás seguro lo que me dices?-dijo D'artagnan con dudas.-Sí, te digo la verdad-dijo Brick.

Butch se les acercó.-Brick, hablabas de Buttercup, ¿verdad?-dijo Butch.-Eh… bueno-dijo Brick nervioso.¡-Que no se te ocurra hacerle eso, porque sino te voy a triturar, ¿Por qué mejor no dejas eso a Blossom?¡-dijo Butch molesto.-Bueno, sabes que Blossom no es muy fuerte, además ella me mataría si le hago eso-dijo Brick nervioso tratando de calmar a Butch.-Chicos, tenemos compañía-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ y D'artagnan se dieron cuenta que otros mosqueteros habían llegado.-Veo que mi favor tendrá que esperar-dijo D'artagnan.-Es ese chiquillo, atrápenlo junto con sus cómplices!-dijo uno de los mosqueteros y luego varios mosqueteros fueron para atacar a los RRBZ y D'artagnan pero ellos actuaron primero.-No nos detendremos hasta hablar con el rey!-dijo D'artagnan mientras recogió una espada y comenzó a pelear contra unos mosqueteros mientras que los RRBZ usaron sus ataques para derrotar a los otros mosqueteros. D'artagnan estaba muy sorprendido al ver lo que hicieron los RRBZ.-¿Qué clase de ataque tienen?-dijo D'artagnan sorprendido.-Eso te lo diremos luego, ahora debemos encontrar a rey y salvarlo-dijo Brick. Todos asintieron y se retiraron.

Mientras tanto, el rey estaba junto con el cardenal y el mosquetero malvado en el discurso.-En este gran discurso, prometo que voy a mejorar la ciudad y a ayudar todos los habitantes-dijo el rey mientras que los ciudadanos le aplaudían. El cardenal miró al mosquetero malvado, él asintió y se puso por detrás del rey y se preparaba de hacer algo.-Este es el momento-dijo el mosquetero malo mientras preparó su espada y sujetó al rey.-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo el rey.-Majestad!-dijo el cardenal preocupado, en ese momento los otros mosqueteros se acercaron.-Hay que salvar al rey!-dijo uno de los mosqueteros, ellos se preparaban pero se detuvieron.-No se muevan! Sólo hay una cosa que puede salvar al rey-dijo el mosquetero malo.-¿Qué es lo que quieres, traidor?-dijo uno de los mosqueteros.-La corona real y gobernar la ciudad, al menos que quieran ver la cabeza del rey rodar en el suelo!-dijo el mosquetero malo.-¿Cómo pudiste pensar en eso? Los mosqueteros solo sirven para proteger la corona-dijo el rey.-Cállese, o sino le cortaré la cabeza!-dijo el mosquetero malo.-_"Ja! Esto se lo debo al cardinal Richelieu por decirme cómo atacar al rey"_-pensó el mosquetero malvado.

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de una ventana romperse.-Suelta al rey!-dijo una voz, todos vieron que era D'artagnan.-Es ese mocoso quien escuchó mi plan!-dijo el mosquetero malo.-Será mejor que sueltes al rey, tu conspiración se terminó! Y voy a detenerte-dijo D'artagnan.-Por favor, ¿tú y cuantos más?!-dijo el mosquetero malo.-Yo y mis amigos-dijo D'artagnan señalando. El mosquetero malo miró para atrás y vio que los RRBZ se dirigían contra él por la espalda. Los RRBZ le dieron una patada cada uno haciendo que soltara al rey, toda la multitud estaba sorprendida por lo que pasaba. El mosquetero malo se levantó y recogió su espada para atacar a los RRBZ.-Pequeños mocosos, se atreven a retarme! Los acabaré!-dijo el mosquetero malo molesto y se dirigió contra los RRBZ pero D'artagnan se le apareció al frente.-No lastimaras a mis amigos!-dijo D'artagnan e hizo un movimiento con su espada y atacó al mosquetero malo haciendo que se le caiga su espada.-Ahora es nuestro turno!-dijo Brick y los RRBZ usaron sus ataques en los pies del mosquetero malvado haciendo que se cayera desmayado.

Más tarde, el mosquetero malvado fue arrestado por los guardias del rey.-Te espera un largo tiempo de vida en la cárcel, llévenselo!-dijo el rey y sus guardias se llevaron al mosquetero malo.- Que bueno que este a salvo, majestad-dijo D'artagnan.-Sí, y se lo debo a ti y a tus amigos-dijo el rey. Los RRBZ se sentían alagados al escuchar eso.-Es nuestro trabajo-dijo Brick rascándose su cabeza con su mano. D'artagnan se acercó a los RRBZ.-Gracias chicos, pero quien debería ir a la cárcel es el cardenal Richelieu por decir cosas como esa conspiración, no confío mucho en él-dijo D'artagnan un poco molesto.-No te preocupes D'artagnan, cuando seas un mosquetero protegerás al rey de cualquier enemigo-dijo Brick.-Tienen razón, gracias-dijo D'artagnan.-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, pero antes de eso, ¿hacemos lo que practicamos?-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ y D'artagnan asintieron, luego levantaron unas espadas y juntaron las puntas.-Todos para uno, y uno para todos!-dijeron los RRBZ y D'artagnan.-Fue un gusto haber estado contigo, D'artagnan-dijo Boomer.-Pero en el futuro, estoy seguro que tendrás mejores compañeros-dijo Butch.-Así que nos despedimos, cuídate y conviértete en el mejor mosquetero de la historia-dijo Brick.-De acuerdo, adiós chicos-dijo D'artagnan despidiéndose de los RRBZ, los RRBZ se fueron a otro lugar.

En ese momento, otro hoyo del tiempo apareció en frente de los RRBZ.-Hora de irnos-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ entraron al hoyo y se cerró. Los RRBZ estaban cayendo en el túnel del tiempo hasta que encontraron otro hoyo y entraron ahí.

//Año 1943//

Los RRBZ cayeron del hoyo que estaba en el cielo de un lugar pero se cayeron unos sobre otros.-Au! Creo que debemos usar cascos-dijo Brick adolorido. Los RRBZ se levantan y vieron que estaban en un campo de tierra.-Ahora, ¿en dónde estamos?-dijo Brick mirando el lugar, en ese momento se escuchó el ruido de un arma de fuego y explosiones.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Boomer.-Creo que no estamos en un lugar seguro-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ escucharon tiroteos en todas partes.-Parece que estuvieramos en un campo de guerra-dijo Boomer.-Genial, sólo falta que seamos atacados por balas y bombas-dijo Butch.-Pues parece que tienes razón!-dijo Brick preocupado al fijarse en algo. Los RRBZ vieron que unos misiles se acercaban contra ellos a toda velocidad.-Cuidado!-dijeron los RRBZ preocupados.

Los RRBZ estaban preocupados al ser los blancos de unos grandes misiles que se dirigían hacía ellos, los RRBZ estaban en grandes aprietos de nuevo.


	18. episodio 29, parte 2

Los RRBZ estaban en grandes aprietos nuevamente, ya que estaban en un campo donde se escuchaba tiroteos, y lo peor es que unos misiles se dirigían contra ellos.-Vallamos por ahí!-dijo Brick señalando un lugar. Los RRBZ se dirigieron a una trinchera logrando salvarse de los misiles que explotaron cerca de la trinchera.-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Brick aliviado.-No se muevan!-dijo una voz, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que unos soldados estaban apuntándoles con sus rifles.-Esperen! No nos disparen!-dijo Brick mientras que él, Boomer y Butch levantaron sus manos un poco nerviosos.-¿Qué demonios hacen unos niños aquí? No se dan cuenta que están en un campo de guerra!-dijo uno de los soldados.-¿Una guerra?¿Quién contra quién?-dijo Boomer.-Son unos niños descerebrados!-dijo otro de los soldados.-No nos llamen así, es que no sabemos en donde estamos-dijo Butch.-Esto es una guerra contra los alemanes, quienes se creen nazis-dijo otro de los soldados.-¿Los nazis? Esperen, creo saber dónde estamos, ¿qué año es?-dijo Brick.-Es 1943-dijo otro de los soldados.-¿Eh? Estamos en…-dijo Brick pensando al igual que Boomer y Butch.-¡La segunda guerra mundial!-dijeron los RRBZ al darse cuenta de eso.

Los soldados se acercaron a los RRBZ apuntándoles con sus armas.-Un momento, quizás estos niños sean espías para los nazis, vamos a interrogarlos!-dijo uno de los soldados.-Esperen, no somos espías-dijo Brick tratando de calmar a los soldados.-Eso díganselo al sargento, llévenselos-dijo uno de los soldados. Los RRBZ tuvieron que irse junto con los soldados pero siendo vigilados.

Luego de caminar, los RRBZ llegaron a una pequeña base militar, el sargento apareció.-Denme el reporte-dijo el sargento.-Sargento, estos niños aparecieron en el campo de batalla, creemos que sean espías de los nazis-dijo el soldado.-Pero qué broma es esta, ¿los nazis usan a niños para espiar?-dijo el sargento confundido.-Disculpe pero no somos espías-dijo Brick.-Revíselos-dijo el sargento y los soldados estaban chequeando a los RRBZ.-Están limpios-dijo el soldado.-Niños, están en medio de una guerra deberían irse a sus casas-dijo el sargento.-No nos trate como si fuéramos bebes-dijo Butch molesto.-Se creen muy valientes, pero aquí no alistamos a enanos en el ejército-dijo el sargento, los RRBZ se enojaron al escuchar eso. En ese momento, otro soldado se les acercó.-Sargento, los tanques ya están listos para combatir contra los alemanes-dijo el soldado. Los RRBZ fueron a ver los tanques.-Oigan mocosos, esos tanques no son para jugar!-dijo el sargento molesto, y en ese momento Butch se acercó a uno de los tanques y lo levantó con sus dos manos.-Creo que Butch esta enojado, les recomiendo no hacerlo enojar-dijo Brick. El sargento y los soldados quedaron con las bocas abiertos al ver eso.-¿Qué… qué… cómo hizo para levantar un tanque tan pesado?-dijo el sargento traumatizado.-Fue por eso que no nos gusta que nos traten así-dijo Boomer.-Esos niños no son normales-dijo uno de los soldados.

El sargento estaba traumatizado hasta que tuvo una idea.-Oigan chicos, ¿les gustaría estar en nuestro ejército?-dijo el sargento.-¿Unirnos?-dijo Boomer.-Deben estar bromeando-dijo Butch soltando el tanque. Brick puso sus brazos sobre Boomer y Butch y hablaron en voz baja.-Esperen chicos, creo que no sería una mala idea sobre enlistarnos en el ejército-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch se sorprendieron un poco al oír eso.-Será sólo por unas horas-dijo Brick.-Pienso que quizás vale la pena intentarlo-dijo Boomer.-Que diablos, hagámoslo-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ se fijaron en el sargento.-Sargento, aceptamos unirnos a ustedes-dijo Brick.-Excelente, dentro de unas horas comenzaremos con su entrenamiento militar-dijo el sargento.

Más tarde, los RRBZ estaban usando ropas de soldados, estaban al frente del sargento.-Muy bien chicos, primero quiero que pasen por todo el camino de obstáculos…-dijo el sargento pero en ese momento los RRBZ ya estaban al final del camino de obstáculos.-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Brick contento.-Debieron esperar a mi señal!-dijo el sargento molesto. Luego, los RRBZ estaban en el campo de tiroteo.-Ahora, quiero que usen estos rifles y disparen a los objetivos que están al frente-dijo el sargento señalando unos blancos.-No necesitamos armas, tenemos las nuestras-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ usaron sus ataques y dieron en los objetivos.-Eso no me lo esperaba-dijo el sargento.

Más tarde; el sargento y los RRBZ conversaban.-Bien chicos, para demostrarme que están de nuestro lado, les daré una misión que pueden hacer-dijo el sargento.-¿Qué clase de misión?-dijo Brick.-Sólo deben robar unos planos de una base militar de los alemanes, lo cual usaremos para derrotar a los alemanes-dijo el sargento.-Eso es pan comido-dijo Brick confiado.-Pues les deseo suerte-dijo el sargento mientras hacía una señal de saludo, los RRBZ hicieron lo mismo.

Los RRBZ fueron a un campo en donde se encontraba una base militar, los RRBZ vieron una bandera con el símbolo nazi.-Debe ser la base de los alemanes nazis-dijo Boomer.-Bueno, eso debe ser la base que debemos buscar-dijo Butch.-Pues vayamos a ver-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se acercaban arrastrándose en el suelo.-Que bueno que aprendimos esto en el entrenamiento-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ estaban caminando con cautela por el campo hasta que se metieron en un pequeño hoyo.-Tenemos que llegar con cuidado o nos dispararán-dijo Brick mientras que los RRBZ sacaron sus cabezas del hoyo acomodando sus cascos de soldados. Los RRBZ vieron unos soldados alemanes quienes hacían de guardias, los RRBZ usaron sus ataques para dejar a esos soldados alemanes inconscientes y luego siguieron adelante. Los RRBZ entraron a la base, derrotando cada soldado alemán que encontraban.-Esto es genial! Peleamos como si estuviéramos en una verdadera película de guerra-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ llegaron a una habitación donde había una mesa, sobre la mesa había unos planos.-Miren chicos, estos deben ser los planos que el sargento quiere-dijo Brick.-Pues lo logramos-dijo Butch.-Bueno salgamos de aquí antes que los soldados nazis nos descubran-dijo Boomer.

Los RRBZ estaban saliendo de la base de los alemanes nazis.-Esta fue una de las misiones más fáciles que hemos hecho-dijo Brick satisfecho. Pero en ese momento, unos soldados alemanes les estaban apuntando con sus armas. Uno de los soldados alemanes les estaba gritando, los RRBZ estaban confundidos al escuchar eso.-Disculpen, pero no sabemos alemán-dijo Boomer.-Salgamos de aquí!-dijo Brick preocupado. Los soldados alemanes dispararon contra los RRBZ pero ellos los esquivaron a tiempo.-No creímos que fuéramos los blancos para el tiroteo-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ corrían mientras los soldados alemanes les lanzaban granadas, los RRBZ esquivaban los explosiones cómicamente.-No llegaremos a la base si seguimos corriendo, ataquemos!-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron y usaron sus ataques contra los soldados derrotándolos.

Luego, los RRBZ estaban regresando a la base militar, el sargento se les acercó.-¿Chicos, tuvieron éxito?-dijo el sargento, Brick le mostró los planos.-Sí… misión… completa-dijo Brick cansado al igual que Boomer y Butch.-Bien hecho, con estos planos podremos derrotar a los alemanes-dijo el sargento.-Sargento, no queremos molestarlo… pero tenemos que volver a casa, ya tiene los planos para derrotar a los alemanes nazis… así que no nos necesitaran-dijo Boomer muy cansado.-Es una pena, con sus talentos, podríamos derrotar a todo el país de Alemania-dijo sargento.-Bueno creo que ya nos vamos-dijo Brick, luego los RRBZ se quitaron las ropas de soldados despidiéndose de los soldados y del sargento, luego se retiraron.

En ese momento otro hoyo del tiempo apareció en frente de los RRBZ.-Chicos, ya tengo las coordenadas exactas para traerlos a casa-dijo la voz del profesor Utonium.-Genial, espero no tengamos más problemas-dijo Brick contento.-Pues volvamos a casa-dijo Boomer.-Periodo del presente aquí vamos-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ entraron al hoyo y se cerró.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, el profesor Utonium estaba chequeando los controles, en ese momento Ken estaba trayendo una tarjeta madre.-Profesor, aquí esta la tarjeta madre-dijo Ken.-Que bien, con esto el portal será reparado-dijo Peach.-Y los chicos podrán volver-dijo Blossom. Ken y Peach colocaron la tarjeta madre y luego repararon el portal.-Bien ya tengo las coordenadas al presente, ahora solo debo presionar un botón y listo-dijo el profesor pero presionó dos botones en vez de uno.-Oh no! Me salió mal!-dijo el profesor.-¿Qué sucede profesor?-dijo Bubbles.-¿Algún problema con el portal?-dijo Buttercup.-Presioné dos botones y cambió el periodo de tiempo-dijo el profesor.-¿Qué quiere decir?-dijo Blossom.-Puse las coordenadas para el presente pero el otro botón adelantó 10 años después del presente, envié a los chicos al futuro-dijo el profesor preocupado.-Pues entonces avíseles-dijo Blossom.-Eso haré-dijo el profesor pero en ese momento hubo un pequeño corto circuito en los controles y la pantalla del portal se apagó.-No puede ser, no puedo comunicarme con los chicos, y no podemos ver a dónde se fueron-dijo el profesor preocupado.-¿No podremos ver a los chicos?-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-¿Y no podemos comunicarnos con ellos?-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-Eso no puede ser!-dijo Blossom preocupada.

Los RRBZ estaban cayendo en el túnel del tiempo hasta que encontraron otro hoyo y entraron ahí.

/10 años después/

Los RRBZ cayeron del hoyo del tiempo que apareció sobre el cielo de un lugar.-¿Estamos en casa?-dijo Brick mirando el lugar, los RRBZ se encontraban en la ciudad de Tokio pero era algo diferente.-Por fin estamos en casa-dijo Boomer.-Eso parece-dijo Butch.-Esperen, hay algo diferente aquí-dijo Brick mirando algo. Los RRBZ vieron al frente de ellos había una estatua de un joven, bajo de la estatua había unas escrituras que decía _"El hijo del alcalde Mayer"_. Los RRBZ estaban un poco sorprendidos al ver eso.-¡¿El hijo del señor alcalde?-dijeron los RRBZ sorprendidos.-Chicos hay algo raro aquí, los edificios de la ciudad se ven algo más modernas de los que yo recuerdo-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ estaban caminando por la ciudad hasta llegar al parque de la ciudad. Ahí había una estatua que representaba a los RRBZ.-Vaya, parece que tendremos nuestra estatua-dijo Brick.-Oigan miren eso-dijo Boomer señalando algo, había una estatua de las PPGZ también.-Esas chicas nos llevan la delantera también-dijo Butch.-Esto es raro, estatuas sobre nosotros y las chicas, me pregunto si la nuestra vale mucho que la de ellas-dijo Brick acercándose a la estatua de los RRBZ.-Gracias a nuestros dos grupos de héroes-dijo Brick mientras leyó unas escrituras en la estatua de los RRBZ.-Parece que salvamos a la ciudad de un peligro mayor con ayuda de esas chicas-dijo Brick.-Oigan, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo la voz de un niño. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso y se voltearon a ver pero se sorprendieron al ver que había tres niños pequeños.

Los niños tenían un aspecto muy familiar, uno de ellos era de cabello pelirrojo y usaba una gorra roja y negra, otro de ellos era de cabello rubio y el último de ellos era de cabello moreno; se parecían a Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu pero más jóvenes.-Disculpen, pero no los conocemos-dijo Brick.-Ustedes se visten como, los héroes del pasado quienes salvaron la ciudad-dijo el niño pelirrojo.-Eh… nosotros… usamos disfraces para parecernos a ellos-dijo Brick.-Pues, sus apariencias son idénticas a nuestros padres cuando eran jóvenes-dijo el niño rubio.-Es cierto, son como sus imágenes vivas-dijo el niño moreno.-¿Sus padres?-dijeron los RRBZ al darse cuenta de eso.-Podrían decirnos sus nombres-dijo Brick confundido. Los niños comenzaron a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Masaru Akamatsu-dijo el niño pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre es Makoto Gotobatsu-dijo el niño rubio.

-Mi nombre es Kiuso Matsumoto-dijo el niño moreno.

Los RRBZ se sorprendieron cómicamente al escuchar eso.-Discúlpennos un momento-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ hablaron en voz baja entre ellos.-¿Escucharon sus nombres?-dijo Brick en voz baja.-Sí, tienen nuestros apellidos-dijo Boomer.-Y dicen que nos parecemos a sus padres de jóvenes-dijo Butch.-¿Creen que esos niños puedan ser…?-dijo Brick.-¡Nuestros hijos!-dijeron los RRBZ sorprendidos.

Luego los RRBZ se fijaron en los niños.-Disculpen chicos, ¿podrían decirnos el nombre de sus padres?-dijo Brick.-Seguro, nuestros padres son muy conocidos por toda la ciudad, mi padre es Momotaro Akamatsu, el famoso músico de rock-dijo Masaru mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-Mi padre es Miyashiro Gotobatsu, el famoso artista de pintura-dijo Makoto mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-Y mi padre es Kaoretsu Matsumoto, el famoso programador de videojuegos-dijo Kiuso mientras se imaginó lo que dijo. Los RRBZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-¡Nuestros sueños del futuro!-dijeron los RRBZ sorprendidos.

Los RRBZ se juntaron para hablar en voz baja.-No hay duda, esos chicos son nuestros descendientes-dijo Brick.-Tenemos suerte de tenerlos-dijo Boomer.-Que sorpresa recibimos-dijo Butch.-Bueno, nos gustó que tuviéramos nuestros hijos-dijo Brick contento.

-Ya fue suficiente de esto, quiero volver a casa y no pensar en eso por ahora-dijo Butch un poco molesto mientras pateó un poste de luz, Kiuso se fijó en eso.-Oye, la forma como te comportas me recuerda a mi padre, aunque sea un programador tambièn es muy bueno en las artes marciales también, similar a mi madre, cuando ambos discuten-dijo Kiuso, Butch se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿A tu madre? ¿y es alguien famosa?-dijo Butch un poco nervioso.-Mi madre es la famosa luchadora profesional de la ciudad, se llama…-dijo Kiuso. Al escuchar el nombre de la madre de Kiuso, Butch gritó muy impresionado que su grito se escuchó por toda la ciudad. Butch estaba traumatizado como estatua, Boomer se reía un poco.

-Vaya Butch, veo que tendrás mucha suerte en tu futuro-dijo Boomer.-Por cierto, mi madre es muy famosa-dijo Makoto, Boomer se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Espera… tu madre es famosa en la ciudad-dijo Boomer nervioso.-Mi madre es la famosa diseñadora de modas de la ciudad, se llama…-dijo Makoto. Al escuchar el nombre de la madre de Makoto, Boomer gritó muy impresionado que su grito se escuchó por toda la ciudad. Boomer estaba traumatizado como estatua, Brick se reía un poco.

-¿Qué les parece? Veo que mis amigos van a tener un lindo futuro-dijo Brick.-Parece que tú no te preocupas como tus amigos-dijo Masaru.-Que tontería, yo no actúo como mis amigos, creo que tu madre es muy famosa pero eso no me preocupa-dijo Brick tranquilo.-Mi madre es muy famosa, es ama de casa pero trabaja en una gran dulcería que es muy popular en la ciudad-dijo Masaru.-¿Una dulcería?-dijo Brick confundido.-Bueno, mi madre adoraba mucho los dulces y por eso quiso tener su tienda-dijo Masaru. Brick se puso muy nervioso al escuchar eso.-¿Y podrías… decirme el nombre… de tu madre?-dijo Brick nervioso.-Seguro, mi madre se llama…-dijo Masaru. Al escuchar el nombre de la madre de Masaru, Brick gritó muy impresionado que su grito se escuchó por toda la ciudad.

Los RRBZ estaban muy traumatizados cómicamente al escuchar el nombre de las madres de Masaru, Makoto y Kiuso quienes estaban muy confundidos al ver el comportamiento de los RRBZ.-Oigan, ¿qué les pasa?-dijo Masaru.-Parece que les dio un infarto al escuchar el nombre de nuestras madres y padres-dijo Makoto.-Pero nuestras madres y padres son muy conocidos en la ciudad, es muy raro que a alguien se comporte así-dijo Kiuso. Los RRBZ ya estaban normales.-Bueno… es que nosotros, somos nuevos aquí-dijo Brick.-Por cierto, ¿por qué se vistieron como nuestros padres de niños?-dijo Masaru.-¿Nosotros?-dijeron los RRBZ.-Masaru, no debiste decir sobre nuestros padres-dijo Makoto.-Sí Maseru, sus identidades estarán en peligro-dijo Kiuso.-Escuchen, creo que no podremos ocultar nuestros secretos, nosotros somos los Rowdyruff Boys Z, los héroes del pasado-dijo Brick.-¡¿Los Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijeron Masaru, Makoto y Kiuso sorprendidos.-Bueno, éramos, lo que pasa es que estamos atrapados en este periodo de tiempo y terminamos en el futuro-dijo Brick.-Esto es increíble, entonces ustedes son nuestros padres de niños-dijo Masaru.-Sí, algo así-dijo Boomer.-No puedo creer que se parezcan un poco a nosotros-dijo Makoto.-Eso es muy obvio porque tenemos la misma sangre-dijo Butch.-Era de esperarse de ustedes, tenemos un parecido muy exacto-dijo Kiuso.

Los RRBZ y los chicos estaban conversando sobre muchas cosas. Pero en ese momento otro hoyo del tiempo apareció en frente de todos ellos.-¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo Masaru.-Paree que tenemos que irnos y volver a nuestro propio periodo de tiempo-dijo Brick.-Me hubiera gustado poder hablado sobre muchas cosas más-dijo Masaru.-Seguro pero no podemos arruinar la trama del futuro-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ comenzaron a despedirse de cada uno de los chicos; Brick se despidió de Masaru, Boomer se despidió de Makoto y Butch se despidió de Kiuso.-Sigue siendo rudo y fuerte Butch-dijo Kiuso.-Gracias, y tú sigue entrenando para ser fuerte-dijo Butch. Butch y Kiuso juntaron sus puños.-Fue un gusto conocerte Boomer-dijo Makoto.-Gracias, sé bondadoso con tu familia-dijo Boomer. Boomer y Makoto se dieron las manos.-Debe ser grandioso volverse un héroe, Brick-dijo Masaru.-Por supuesto, es algo que se me ocurrió y que tú también seas-dijo Brick. Brick y Masaru pusieron sus manos sobre sus hombros uno sobre otros.-Bueno nos vamos, por favor no nos digan esto en casa-dijo Brick.-Seguro, no diremos sobre esto, adiós, padres!-dijo Masaru.-Adiós, los veremos muy pronto!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se despidieron de los chicos y entraron al hoyo del tiempo que se cerró.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor seguía reparando los controles hasta que se encendió la pantalla del portal.-Lo logré! Pude recuperar la señal, ahora podemos ver y comunicarnos con los chicos-dijo el profesor aliviado.-Bien hecho profesor-dijo Blossom.-Ahora debe sacar a los chicos-dijo Bubbles.-Sí porque parece que se ven molestos-dijo Buttercup.-Bien, sólo tengo que volver a acomodar el periodo de tiempo para el futuro-dijo el profesor mientras tocó los controles.-¿Futuro? Profesor Utonium, los chicos ya fueron al futuro, debe traerlos al presente-dijo Blossom.-¿Ya estuvieron en el futuro? Me equivoqué-dijo el profesor preocupado.-¿Y ahora a dónde irán los chicos?-dijo Blossom.-Puse las coordenadas a 20 años del presente-dijo el profesor.

Los RRBZ estaban cayendo en el túnel del tiempo hasta que encontraron otro hoyo y entraron ahí.

/20 años después/

Los RRBZ se cayeron del hoyo del tiempo que estaba en el cielo de un lugar.-¿Qué lugar es este? No estamos en casa-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que se encontraban dentro de una gigantesca nave espacial.-Vaya, creo que fuimos a otro futuro-dijo Brick mientras miraba el lugar. Boomer y Butch se acercaron a una ventana y vieron que estaban en el espacio.-Mira, estamos volando en el espacio-dijo Boomer.-Genial, ¿ahora que? ¿un monstruo espacial que nos devore?-dijo Butch.-Chicos, parece que el profesor se le adelantó el periodo-dijo Brick.

Luego los RRBZ estaban caminando dentro de la nave espacial hasta que encontraron un enorme contenedor.-Me pregunto si habrá algo para no aburrirnos-dijo Butch.-Quizás si vemos lo que ese contenedor tiene-dijo Boomer.-Yo iré a ver lo que tiene-dijo Brick mientras se acercó al contenedor y entró adentro.-Esto es asombroso!-dijo Brick en voz alta contento.-¿Qué es lo que encontraste Brick?-dijo Butch.-¿Algo divertido Brick?-dijo Boomer.-Por supuesto! De verás!-dijo Brick mientras lanzó algunas cosas fuera del contenedor. Los RRBZ estaban viendo que habían cascos espaciales, pistolas, escudos y otras cosas diferentes.-Estas cosas son geniales-dijo Boomer.-De eso no hay duda-dijo Butch.-Me pregunto que será esto-dijo Brick mientas chequeaba lo que parecía un mango de metal, en ese momento Brick presionó un botón que estaba en la parte baja del mango y luego un láser salió del mango. Boomer y Butch vieron que Brick tenía un arma del futuro.-Eso es un sable de luz!-dijo Boomer.-Genial!-dijo Butch.-Esto es grandioso! Siempre quise un sable de luz de la juguetería pero no creí que tendría una de verdad-dijo Brick mientras movía el sable de luz.

En ese momento, los RRBZ escucharon los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.-Alguien viene, escondámonos-dijo Brick, los RRBZ se escondieron.-¿Qué pasó aquí?-dijo una voz junto con un respirador, los RRBZ vieron que era un sujeto con ropa negra y usaba una capa negra y un casco negro con apariencia robótica.-Tiene que haber unos intrusos en mi nave-dijo el sujeto mientras vio el desorden en el contenedor y las cosas tiradas en el suelo.-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-dijo Brick en voz baja.-No importa, encontraré a los intrusos, esos insectos sabrán quién es Darkstar!-dijo el sujeto en voz alta.-¿Darkstar? Uy! que miedo tengo-dijo Brick burlonamente pero luego golpeó unos tubos de hierro que se cayeron haciendo ruido. Darkstar vio que los RRBZ estaban escondidos.-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Darkstar.-Somos… unos trabajadores de la nave-dijo Brick un poco nervioso.-Deben ser parte de la policía espacial que me busca por robarme las armas espaciales-dijo Darkstar.-En realidad, somos héroes aunque podrías referirnos como policías-dijo Boomer.-Si quieres pelea, te la daremos-dijo Butch.-¿Unos mocosos?¿unos héroes? Sólo deben unos niños que se perdieron, no sirven en un combate-dijo Darkstar molestándolos, Brick se molestó al escuchar eso.-¿Eso crees tú? Somos tres contra uno-dijo Brick.-No lo creo-dijo Darkstar confiado mientras tocó un control remoto y en ese momento aparecieron robots voladores que comenzaron a disparar láser contra los RRBZ.

Los RRBZ esquivaron el ataque de los robots, luego contraatacaron con sus ataques destruyendo a todos los robots.-Eso fue peligroso-dijo Brick aliviado.-Nada mal para unos niños, pero no saben una pelea contra el maestro-dijo Darkstar confiado, Brick se molestó al escuchar eso.-No te atrevas a subestimarnos, yo pelearé contigo!-dijo Brick molesto mientras sacó el mango del sable de luz y fue hacia Darkstar.-¿Quieres pelear? No te tendré compasión por ser un niño-dijo Darkstar mientras sacó otro mango de metal y resultó ser un sable de luz.-Si vamos a pelear, hay que estar en las mismas condiciones!-dijo Brick presionando el botón del mango de metal y activando el sable de luz que recogió.-Espada contra espada, como verdaderos caballeros!-dijo Darkstar.-¡A mí no me enseñas historia!-dijo Brick molesto. Brick y Darkstar comenzaron a pelear usando los sables de luz, Brick y Darkstar se movían mientras peleaban destrozando todo a su paso (al estilo de los jedis de Star wars). Boomer y Butch siguieron a Brick y Darkstar mientras seguían peleando.

Brick y Darkstar seguían peleando hasta que llegaron a un cuarto de maquinaria donde se encontraba un pozo profundo.-No eres malo con el sable de luz-dijo Darkstar.-Siempre quise un pelea con sables-dijo Brick confiado. Darkstar hizo un movimiento con su sable de luz haciendo que Brick soltara su sable de luz y cayendo al suelo. Brick estaba en problemas al estar en frente del sable de luz de Darkstar.-Ríndete, mi poder es más fuerte que el tuyo!-dijo Darkstar amenazando a Brick. Luego Darkstar atacó a Brick con su sable de luz pero Brick lo esquivó a tiempo sin embargo cayó al pozo del cuarto.-Brick!-dijeron Boomer y Butch preocupados.

Se llega a ver que Brick no se cayó al pozo, estaba sujetándose en el borde del pozo con su mano. Darkstar se le acercó.-Veo que no puedes resistir más, únete a mí, y juntos gobernaremos la galaxia!-dijo Darkstar ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a subir.-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-dijo Brick.-Porque… yo soy tu padre-dijo Darkstar, Brick quedó asombrado al escuchar eso.-Vamos, es la única salida…-dijo Darkstar pero en ese momento Brick voló contra Darkstar dándole una fuerte patada hacia la cabeza de Darkstar.-¡Lo siento pero te equivocaste de guión!-dijo Brick molesto. Darkstar estaba inconsciente debido a la pata da que le dio Brick. Boomer y Butch se le acercaron.-Brick ¿estás bien?-dijo Boomer.-Si, estoy bien-dijo Brick.-Pero peleaste muy bien-dijo Butch.-Gracias-dijo Brick.

En ese momento se escuchó unos ruidos de pisadas.-Alguien viene, será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Brick, los RRBZ se retiraron dejando a Darkstar en el suelo. Se vio que eran unos policías espaciales quienes ingresaron a la nave espacial de Darkstar. Los policías espaciales encontraron a Darkstar tirado en el suelo.-Darkstar! Estas bajo arresto por el robo de armas!-dijo el jefe policía. Los policías espaciales levantaron a Darkstar.-Esto no pudo sucederme, ser derrotado por tres sujetos vestidos iguales-dijo Darkstar molesto.-¿Tres sujetos?-dijo uno de los policías espaciales.-Debe referirse a los Neo Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo el jefe policía.-Seguramente, nuestros héroes han luchado contra el mal por años-dijo otro de los policías espaciales.-Eso lo averiguaremos después, llévense a Darkstar!-dijo el jefe policía. Los policías espaciales se llevaron a Darkstar.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ habían escapado y estaban en cuarto diferente.-Eso estuvo cerca, tal vez pensarían que estábamos en el lado de Darkstar-dijo Brick cansado. En ese momento otro hoyo del tiempo apareció.-Chicos, hay buenas noticias, el portal del tiempo finalmente esta reparado-dijo la voz del profesor Utonium.-¿En serio?¿Podremos volver a casa?-dijo Brick.-Sí, estoy cien por ciento confirmado-dijo la voz del profesor.-Bueno, hora de volver a casa!-dijo Brick emocionado. Los RRBZ entraron al portal del tiempo y se cerró.

Los RRBZ estaban cayendo dentro del túnel del tiempo.-Tuvimos grandes aventuras-dijo Brick.-Pues no sé que decir sobre lo que nos pasó-dijo Boomer.-Que importa, sólo quiero volver a casa-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ estaban cayendo en el túnel del tiempo hasta que encontraron otro hoyo y entraron ahí.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; del portal del tiempo salieron los RRBZ quienes salieron volando hasta estrellarse entre ellos. Las PPGZ, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach. Se les acercaron.-Estamos en casa-dijo Brick tontamente.-Chicos, volvieron-dijo Blossom contenta.-Eso parece-dijo Brick tontamente. Los RRBZ se levantaron.-Debieron pasarlo muy emocionante-dijo Buttercup.-Ya tuve demasiado de eso-dijo Butch.-Díganme chicos, ¿se divirtieron?-dijo Blossom.-¿Divertirnos? Viajar en diferentes periodos de tiempo para pelear contra dinosaurios, gladiadores romanos, caballeros medievales, ninjas, piratas, vaqueros, mosqueteros, soldados y robots del futuro ¿te parece divertido?-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Pero me alegro que se encuentren bien-dijo Bubbles.-Gracias por ayudarnos a volver-dijo Boomer.-Chicos, viajaron por diferentes periodos de tiempo y lograron pasar por todos ellos-dijo Peach.

Los RRBZ se rascaron sus cabezas con sus manos sintiéndose un poco halagados.-Somos héroes, es lógico-dijo Brick.-La próxima vez no deberían jugar con los inventos del profesor-dijo Ken.-No fue nuestra culpa, fue un accidente-dijo Brick.-Por cierto chicos, en el penúltimo periodo no vimos en dónde se encontraban-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ se pusieron nerviosos al oír eso.-Pues… era… nuestro futuro, sobre lo que seremos cuando crezcamos-dijo Brick fingiendo reír al igual que Boomer y Butch.-Creo que debemos irnos-dijo Boomer.-Sí, tenemos tarea de la escuela que hacer-dijo Butch.-Así es, cuiden su invento, adios!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se retiraron volando muy apurados y nerviosos. Los demás estaban confundidos al ver el comportamiento de los RRBZ.-¿Qué le habrá pasado a los chicos?-dijo Blossom.-Parece como si estuvieran asustados de algo-dijo Bubbles.-Tal vez el periodo que no vimos debió ponerlos impactados-dijo Buttercup.-Será mejor que desarme el portal del tiempo para evitar más problemas como este-dijo el profesor.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ estaban volando un poco preocupados.-Eso futuro que vimos…-dijo Brick mientras que los RRBZ recordaron a Masaru, Makoto y Kiuso.-No creo que suceda muy exacto-dijo Butch.-Escuché que podrían haber futuros diferentes-dijo Boomer.-Sí, eso debe ser, tal vez nuestro futuro no sea la que estuvimos-dijo Brick tratando de sentirse aliviado.-Aunque, nuestra descendencia sí exista pero no será con… las madres de Masaru y los otros chicos-dijo Brick preocupado.-Eso no importa, lo bueno es que estamos en casa-dijo Butch.-Vayamos a comer algo para olvidar lo que escuchamos-dijo Boomer.-Buena idea, vamos a comer fideos!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ fueron volando mientras se veían unas imágenes de recuerdos de Masaru, Makoto y Kiuso en el cielo.

**Seguro que les gustó esta parte, no se pierdan el episodio 30, gracias y comenten**


	19. episodio 30, parte 1

**Otro episodio interesante, disfrútenlo y comenten**

30.-Baki, el monstruo de los dulces

En un lugar desconocido; el gran polvo negro estaba con el segundo y tercer polvo negro.-¿Qué noticias tienen que contarme?-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Jefe, tratamos de obtener algo de información de esos chiquillos-dijo el segundo polvo negro mientras se imaginó el monstruo delfín que atacó a Boomer.-Decidimos dejar a la suerte eso para conocer más sobre sus secretos-dijo el tercer polvo negro mientras se imaginó el monstruo topo que atacó a Butch.-¿Y tuvieron éxito?-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Fallamos en nuestro intento-dijo el segundo polvo negro.-Esos chiquillos fueron más astutos de lo que pensamos-dijo el tercer polvo negro.-Por lo que veo no pueden encargarse de unos niños-dijo una voz, alguien se les acercó, se trataba de un chico con ropa y capucha negra que parecía una parca. Se llega a ver que era Zato, quién seguía escondiendo su rostro con la capucha.-Pero si se trata de mi valioso guerrero-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Experimenté una pelea contra el chico vestido de rojo-dijo Zato mientras se recordó la pelea de Brick y Zato.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que hagamos?-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Voy a hacer lo que hicieron los otros, mandaré a alguien que se encargue de esos tres chiquillos-dijo Zato y apuntó su dedo índice derecho al cielo mientras un poco de polvo negro salió de ahí.-¡Infecta algo y derrota a esos niños!-dijo Zato confiado.

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Tokio; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en la hora de descanso sentados afuera de la escuela mientras conversaban.-Estoy preocupado, han pasado cosas extrañas últimamente-dijo Miyashiro.-Sí, tuvimos problemas con el polvo negro que sigue expandiéndose por la ciudad infectando animales y cosas-dijo Kaoretsu.-Eso no fue lo peor-dijo Momotaro quien estaba preocupado. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento.-¿A qué te refieres Momotaro?-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Hay algo que tienes que decirnos?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Hace unos días, un sujeto misterioso me atacó y tuve que enfrentarlo pero fallé-dijo Momotaro preocupado mientras se imaginó su pelea contra Zato quien derrotó a Brick.-Ese sujeto estaba a punto de derrotarme pero al parecer se retiró-dijo Momotaro preocupado. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar eso.-Eso significa que ese sujeto podría estar detrás de todo lo que pasa-dijo Kaoretsu.-Quizás sea cierto-dijo Miyashiro.-Ese sujeto emitía aura negra pero al parecer tiene la habilidad de ocultar su presencia-dijo Momotaro.

Los chicos estaban un poco preocupados al escuchar lo que dijo Momotaro.-Bueno, ya resolveremos eso después, recuerden que después de la escuela tenemos que salir de la ciudad para continuar en el nuevo movimiento que estábamos practicando-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron.

Mientras tanto en una dulcería; el polvo negro que lanzó Zato infectó algo de los dulces que estaba en un mostrador, el dueño de la dulcería se dio cuenta de lo que pasó.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el dueño. Desde afuera de la dulcería se escuchó ruidos de destrozos, también se escuchó los gritos del dueño de la dulcería.-¡Auxilio!-gritó el dueño mientras salió de la dulcería corriendo. Luego algo salió de la dulcería, se trataba de un sujeto.-Debo encargarme de un asunto-dijo el sujeto sonriendo malvadamente pero se detuvo.-Pero primero me llevaré unos dulces y haré otros después-dijo el sujeto mientras se movía y sonreía de felicidad. Luego el sujeto agarró unos dilces y se retiró volando afuera de la ciudad.

Más rato en el bosque; los RRBZ estaban cansados por hacer algo.-Salió algo bien pero lo logramos-dijo Brick cansado.-Sí, nos costó mucho esfuerzo-dijo Boomer cansado.-Pero creo que valió la pena-dijo Butch cansado.-Bueno chicos, volvamos a la ciudad, recuerden que debemos ir a trabajar-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se preparaban para irse pero sintieron aura negra por unos segundos.-Esa presencia-dijo Brick mirando en diferentes lados.-¿Pero dónde se origina?-dijo Boomer.-No puedo sentir de dónde se originó-dijo Butch.-Tal vez fue nuestra imaginación, porque es imposible que una presencia de aura negra se sienta en unos segundos-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se fueron volando de regreso a la ciudad un poco preocupados. Luego se llega a ver que el sujeto que salió de la dulcería salió de unos arbustos.-No puedo dejar que nadie más me vea, ahora voy a disfrutar mis dulces!-dijo el sujeto mientras comía los dulces que robó de la dulcería.

Luego, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban trabajando en la cafetería.-Que bueno que nuestros padres adoptivos nos permitieran trabajar-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, porque necesitamos dinero para nuestros gastos-dijo Miyashiro.-Ustedes lo han dicho-dijo Kaoretsu. El dueño de la cafetería, el señor Hiroshi Tanaka se les acercó.-Chicos, es bueno que sigan trabajando aquí-dijo el dueño.-Estamos contentos de seguir trabajando, después de todo nos encanta venir aquí-dijo Momotaro.-Así se dice, ahora continúen trabajando-dijo el dueño.-Sí señor Tanaka-dijeron los chicos.

Mientras tanto; el sujeto que robó la dulcería terminó de comer los dulces que tenía.-Estuvieron deliciosos pero quiero más-dijo el sujeto y luego apuntó dos dedos de su mano derecha a un árbol y de repente un rayo salió de sus dedos que atacó al árbol que ocasionó una pequeña explosión. Luego se llega a ver que el árbol se convirtió en una enorme paleta. El sujeto estaba sorprendido al ver lo que hizo.-Así que tengo este poder, genial! Podré tener todos los dulces que quiera, mañana estrenaré mi poder, las personas conocerán mi nombre como… ¡Baki!-dijo el sujeto muy confiado.

Al día siguiente; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban caminando por la ciudad juntas.-Tengo hambre, quisiera comer unos dulces-dijo Momoko mientras se tocó su estómago.-Pareces que no comiste lo demasiado Momoko-chan-dijo Miyako.-Por favor, ella comía muchos dulces en la mañana, y otra vez quiere más dulces-dijo Kaoru.-Lo que pasa es que hoy tengo muchas ganas de comer dulces-dijo Momoko muy enamorada.-Eso se puede notar-dijo Miyako.-Ya lo dijiste-dijo Kaoru.-¿Saben? Lo que más desearía es tener un dulce del tamaño de un edificio-dijo Momoko alucinando.-Creo que estás exagerando-dijo Miyako.-Sí, ¿crees que pueda existir un dulce del tamaño de un edificio?-dijo Kaoru.

En ese momento se escuchó los gritos de unas personas que huían de algo muy asustados.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Momoko un poco confundida. Las chicas fueron a ver lo que pasa y se sorprendieron al ver algo, se trataba de un dulce que tenía la forma de un edificio.-Vaya, mi deseo se hizo realidad!-dijo Momoko muy feliz.-No creo que esto sea normal-dijo Miyako.-Sí, algo debió pasar, miren!-dijo Kaoru señalando algo. Las chicas vieron que unos postes, hidrantes, casas y otras cosas tenían la apariencia de dulces.-Increíble, mi sueño hecho realidad-dijo Momoko muy feliz. Miyako y Kaoru se cayeron al suelo al escuchar eso.-Momoko-chan, ahora no es tiempo para pensar en eso-dijo Miyako.-Realmente te importa los dulces-dijo Kaoru.

En ese momento, los cinturones de las chicas brillaron, las chicas vieron que el profesor Utonium las llamaba desde su laboratorio.-Profesor, algo extraño ocurre en la ciudad-dijo Momoko.-Lo sabemos, hemos descubierto que alguien está convirtiendo en dulce lo que sea-dijo el profesor.-Eso explica los edificios y las otras cosas que están convertidos en dulce-dijo Miyako.-Eso significa que alguien esta convirtiendo cosas en dulces-dijo Kaoru.-Los chicos ya saben lo que pasa y se dirigen para ahí, ustedes deben encargarse mientras que los chicos se acercan-dijo Ken. Miyako y Kaoru se preparaban para irse.-Será mejor que vayamos a investigar-dijo Miyako.-Pues adelante-dijo Kaoru. Pero luego Miyako y Kaoru vieron que Momoko estaba mirando una enorme paleta.-¿Podría llevarme esa paleta?-dijo Momoko. Miyako y Kaoru se cayeron al suelo al escuchar eso.

Luego las chicas fueron a un callejón y ahí se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ volaron al centro de la ciudad. Mientras tanto; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad también.-Esto es malo, parece que otro enemigo ataca la ciudad-dijo Momotaro.-Hay que apresurarnos para llegar-dijo Miyashiro.-Hay que detener al causante de todo esto-dijo Kaoretsu.

Los chicos fueron a un callejón y ahí se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los RRBZ volaron al centro de la ciudad mientras que vieron las cosas convertidas en dulces.-Esto es terrible, puede ser que estén convertidos en dulces por fuera pero no se puede cambiar mucho por dentro, ¿o sí?-dijo Brick. Luego los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de algo.-Eso es!-dijeron los RRBZ y luego continuaron volando al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ llegaron al centro de la ciudad y encontraron más cosas convertidas en dulces.-Quien cause el problema debe estar por aquí-dijo Blossom. Luego las PPGZ vieron que alguien estaba al lado de dos edificios convertidos en dulces.-Oye tú, ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?-dijo Blossom. El sujeto se volteó y se fijó en las PPGZ. El sujeto tenía una apariencia de monstruo y llevaba una ropa de pelea, se trataba de Baki.-¿Ustedes quienes son?-dijo Baki.-Somos las Powerpuff Girls Z, las heroínas de la ciudad-dijo Blossom.-Tú debes ser quien esta detrás de esto-dijo Bubbles.-Ahora te daremos tu paliza-dijo Buttercup.-Vaya, ustedes son unas chicas muy lindas-dijo Baki un poco contento, las PPGZ se sonrojaron un poco al oír eso.-Gracias por el halago…-dijo Blossom pero fue interrumpida por Baki.-Pero no esperaba a ustedes, si quieren que las bese, deberán esperar un poco, debo encargarme de otros sujetos-dijo Baki.-¿Cómo que besarnos? Ni te atrevas!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-¿Te importaría ser un buen monstruo y rendirte?-dijo Bubbles.-Y debes convertir todo a la normalidad-dijo Blossom.-Los siento, pero me gustan los dulces, así que convierto lo que veo en dulces-dijo Baki contento.

Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas al escuchar eso.-Este monstruo me recuerda a Blossom-dijo Bubbles.-Sí, también es adicto a los dulces-dijo Buttercup.-Muy gracioso chicas-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Será mejor que no intente detenerme, no quiero lastimarlas-dijo Baki.-Pues inténtalo si puedes!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ sacaron sus armas y se preparaban para atacar a Baki pero en ese momento los RRBZ aterrizaron muy cerca de todos ellos.

Baki se dio cuenta de sus presencias.-Así que por fin llegaron-dijo Baki confiado.-¿Eres el causante de todo esto?-dijo Brick.-Sí, fui yo-dijo Baki.-Pues parece que vamos a pelear-dijo Boomer.-Esperaba este momento-dijo Butch.-Oigan! Nosotras llegamos primero, nosotras pelearemos-dijo Blossom.-De ninguna manera! Nosotros conocemos el nivel de poder de este monstruo-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ sacaron sus armas y se preparaban para atacar a Baki.-Muy bien enanos, ustedes no serán rival contra mi, soy Baki, los estoy esperando-dijo Baki mientras se preparaba para atacar, pero en ese momento los RRBZ tiraron sus armas al suelo.-Chicos, ¿qué hacen?-dijo Blossom.-Es momento de probar nuestras habilidades en pelea mano contra mano-dijo Brick.-¿Una pelea mano contra mano? Me parece interesante-dijo Baki confiado.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach veían lo que pasaba.-Deben estar locos, ¿piensan pelear sin usar armas?-dijo Ken.-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo Peach preocupado.-Tal vez esos chicos tengan al preparado para hacer eso-dijo el profesor un poco pensativo.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ se dirigieron contra Baki para pelear.-Veamos que tan rudos son-dijo Baki y luego comenzó a atacar a los RRBZ con puñetazos y patadas pero los RRBZ los esquivaron muy fácil.-Creen que son muy listos, pero no lo suficiente!-dijo Baki molesto mientras continuaba atacando a los RRBZ pero no llegó a alcanzarlos. Después de atacar mucho, Baki estaba muy cansado.-No puedo creer que unos enanos sean muy buenos en peleas-dijo Baki cansado. Las PPGZ estaban un poco sorprendidas al ver eso.-¿Dónde aprendieron a pelear así?-dijo Blossom.-Bueno, vimos muchas películas de peleas y aprendimos movimientos muy buenos-dijo Brick muy confiado. Luego los RRBZ se fijaron en Baki.-Pues es hora de atacar, vamos chicos!-dijo Brick.-Sí!-dijeron Boomer y Butch.

Luego los RRBZ comenzaron a atacar a Baki con varios golpes, Baki no podía evitar ser lastimado por los RRBZ.-Son muy fuertes-dijo Baki mientras seguía siendo lastimado.-No te dejaremos que destruyas la ciudad-dijo Brick.-Nosotros la protegeremos-dijo Boomer.-Parece que ya te llegó tu hora-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ le dieron un fuerte golpe con sus puños derechos al mismo tiempo a Baki quien salió disparado hacia un edificio y luego cayó al suelo lastimado.

Las PPGZ se acercaron a los RRBZ.-Son increíbles-dijo Bubbles.-Quién diría que pudieran pelear de esa manera-dijo Buttercup.-Pensamos que no siempre debíamos depender de nuestras armas-dijo Boomer.-Así que decidimos entrenarnos para pelear así-dijo Butch. Baki se levantaba un poco lastimado.-¡Malditos enanos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a lastimarme?-dijo Baki molesto.-Creo que ya ganamos-dijo Brick.-Pues les sugiero que terminen con todo esto ya-dijo Blossom.-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ se dirigieron contra Baki.

Baki estaba muy preocupado al ver el poder de los RRBZ.-_"Demonios! Esos chiquillos son más rudos de lo que pensé, sino hago algo, van a destruirme"_-pensó Baki molesto.-Vamos a derrotarte!-dijo Brick mientras que los RRBZ se dirigían contra Baki pero Baki voló hacía arriba.-_"Debo pensar sobre cómo derrotarlos, ¿pero en qué?"_-pensó Baki molesto hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.-_"Ja! Pues claro, tengo ese método!"_-pensó Baki sonriendo confiado. Los RRBZ volaron contra Baki.-No escaparás!-dijo Brick.-Oigan chiquillos! Acérquense!-dijo Baki confiado. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Ahora qué le sucederá?-dijo Brick confundido.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor, Ken y Peach se dieron cuenta de lo que Baki dijo.-Me pregunto qué pensará hacer Baki con los chicos-dijo Peach.-¿Y por qué quedrá que se le acerque?-dijo el profesor.-A menos que… oh no!-dijo Ken pensando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.-¿Qué sucede Ken?-dijo el profesor.-Hay que avisarle a las chicas que los chicos no deben acercarse a Baki!-dijo Ken preocupado.

En ese momento, los cinturones de las PPGZ brillaron.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ se acercaban lentamente a Baki.-Vamos acérquense presumidos, voy a darles su merecido-dijo Baki molesto.-¿Qué es lo que piensas?-dijo Brick.-Chicas, deben avisarles a los chicos que retrocedan!-dijo Ken.-¿Pero por qué?-dijo Blossom un poco confundida.-Lo que Baki trama es…-dijo Ken. Los RRBZ estaban cara a cara con Baki.-Parece que no puedes entender con palabras-dijo Boomer.-Pues tendremos que hacer que entiendas con otros golpes-dijo Butch.

En ese momento las PPGZ escucharon lo que les dijo Ken.-¡Chicos, no se le acerquen!-dijo Blossom en voz alta, pero en ese momento Baki actuó primero.-_"¡Ya_ _los tengo!"_-pensó Baki confiado.-Oigan chicos, díganme algo, ¿a ustedes les gusta los caramelos?-dijo Baki. Los RRBZ estaban confundidos al escuchar eso y en ese momento Baki apuntó dos dedos de su mano derecha haciendo que el rayo saliera de sus dedos que tocó a los RRBZ quienes gritaron de dolor y hubo unas pequeñas explosiones en ellos.

Luego de la explosión, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ no estaban y que en sus lugares estaban unos pequeños caramelos redondos de color rojo, azul y verde. Las PPGZ, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver lo que pasó.-No puede ser!-dijo Blossom preocupada. Los tres caramelos se cayeron, Bki los agarró en su mano derecha. Baki comenzó a reírse locamente.-Jajaja! Los vencí!-dijo Baki.

En el laboratorio; el profesor, Ken y Peach estaban preocupados por la situación.-No puede ser! Los Rowdyruff Boys Z fueron convertidos en caramelos-dijo el profesor preocupado.-Fueron unos tontos, no debieron confiarse en el enemigo-dijo Ken.-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-dijo Peach preocupado.

Mientras tanto; Baki estaba riéndose muy satisfecho.-Jaja! Eso les pasa por presumidos, ahora qué se siente estar en mis manos!-dijo Baki.-No puedo creer que los chicos hayan perdido-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Bubbles preocupada.- Fue una trampa-dijo Buttercup preocupada. Luego Baki se fijó en las PPGZ.-¿Y qué piensan hacer niñas? No se atreverán a enfrentarme al menos que quieran perder como sus amigos-dijo Baki confiado.-Parece que no tenemos alternativa, tendremos que ayudar a los chicos-dijo Blossom.-¿Piensan atacarme? Les recomiendo que no lo intenten-dijo Baki confiado. Las PPGZ sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para atacar a Baki.-Bien, al menos quiero ver si ustedes son mejores que estos chiquillos-dijo Baki confiado mientras que miró los caramelos y luego los ocultó en su mano derecha.-Chicos, resistan, iremos a ayudarlos!-dijo Blossom.

Las PPGZ se dirigieron contra Baki para enfrentarlo. Ahora las PPGZ se enfrentaran a Baki. ¿Podrán derrotarlo? ¿Y qué sucederá con los RRBZ quienes están convertidos en pequeños caramelos?


	20. episodio 30, parte 2

Algo terrible había pasado. Los RRBZ se enfrentaban contra Baki pero Baki ideó algo haciendo que los RRBZ se les acercara y luego Baki convirtió a los RRBZ en unos pequeños caramelos de colores.

Las PPGZ estaban preocupadas por la situación y ahora se dirigían contra Baki para salvarlos. Las PPGZ comenzaron a atacar a Baki mientras que Baki estaba confiado.-Adelante niñas, veamos si ustedes son un reto-dijo Baki.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacando.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacando. Los ataques de las PPGZ se dirigieron contra Baki pero él los esquivó muy rápido.-Unos ataques tan infantiles no son gran cosa-dijo Baki.-Aún no hemos terminado!-dijo Blossom y luego las PPGZ atacaron de nuevo pero Baki volvió a esquivarlos.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach veían lo que pasaba.-No me gusta esto, las chicas no podrán vencer a Baki si siguen de esa manera-dijo el profesor preocupado.-Será mejor que las chicas piensen en algo rápido antes que pase algo terrible-dijo Peach preocupado.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ continuaban peleando contra Baki.-Esto es muy complicado-dijo Blossom.-Ese monstruo es muy hábil-dijo Bubbles.-Tenemos que seguir atacándolo-dijo Buttercup. Baki continuó esquivando los ataques de las PPGZ.-Ya me cansé de ustedes, voy a derrotarlas de una vez!-dijo Baki y luego lanzó rayos de los dedos de su mano derecha contra las PPGZ.-Chicas cuidado! Hay que esquivarlos o nos pasará lo mismo que los chicos!-dijo Blossom preocupada. Las PPGZ estaban esquivando los rayos de Baki quien seguía disparando.-Ahora si las voy a atrapar!-dijo Baki y luego sus brazos se estiraron contra las PPGZ quienes estaban asombradas por lo que veían.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ trataron de esquivar los brazos de Baki pero luego atrapó a las tres.-Ya las tengo-dijo Baki confiado y las acercó hacía él.-¿Qué se siente ser atrapadas en mis brazos?-dijo Baki burlonamente pero luego las PPGZ sonrieron confiadas.-Los chicos no son los únicos que vieron películas de peleas-dijo Blossom. Baki estaba un poco confundido al oír eso, de repente las PPGZ dieron una patada a la vez contra Baki haciendo que las soltara.

Las PPGZ se prepararon para atacar contra Baki.-Ahora de contraatacar!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ usaron sus ataques contra Baki quien salió lastimado hasta que se estrelló al suelo.-Esas niñas son más hábiles de lo que me imaginé, ¿quién diría que tienen mucha fuerza?-dijo Baki lastimado.-Tenemos la ventaja-dijo Blossom.-Ya ganamos-dijo Bubbles.-Pues entonces continuemos-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ se dirigían para volver a atacar a Baki.

Baki se encontraba en dificultades al ser lastimado por las PPGZ.-Debo hacer algo antes que esas chiquillas me derroten-dijo Baki molesto.-Al ataque chicas!-dijo Blossom.-_"Tengo que pensar qué hacer para detenerlas"_-pensó Baki molesto hasta que tuvo una idea.

Las PPGZ se dirigían a toda velocidad para derrotar a Baki.-Alto ahí!-dijo Baki en voz alta, las PPGZ se detuvieron.-¿Qué pasa? ¿ya te rindes?-dijo Blossom.-Miren esto!-dijo Baki y luego mostró su palma derecha, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que ahí estaban los caramelos (que eran los RRBZ transformados).-Pero si son…-dijo Blossom.-Adelante chicas! Pueden atacarme pero qué pasaría si estos caramelos reciben sus ataques-dijo Baki confiado. Las PPGZ no podían moverse debido a lo que les dijo Baki.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach veían lo que pasaba.-Esta usando a los chicos para protegerse-dijo el profesor.-Pero eso no es justo-dijo Ken.-¿Y ahora qué harán las chicas?-dijo Peach preocupado.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ estaban molestas y preocupadas al no poder hacer algo.-Baki eres un tramposo y cobarde!-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Los esta usando como si fuera un escudo humano-dijo Bubbles.-Querrás decir un escudo dulce-dijo Blossom.-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Se esta pasando de listo-dijo Buttercup. Baki comenzó a reírse muy confiado.-Jajaja! Yo gané! Ahora deberán obedecer mis órdenes!-dijo Baki confiado.-No obedeceremos tus órdenes!-dijo Blossom.-Pues háganlo, al menos que quieran ver lo que pueda suceder a estos caramelos, ¿les gustaría ver como me los como o simplemente los aplaste con mi puño?-dijo Baki mientras cerró su puño con un poco de fuerza.-Detente! No sigas haciendo eso!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Eso pensaba, les preocupa estos chiquillos, pero es una lastima porque yo gané esta pelea y no hay algo que puedan hacer!-dijo Baki mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Las PPGZ estaban molestas al rendirse mientras que Baki se reía. Pero en ese momento, el puño derecho, donde Baki guardaba los caramelos, empezó a estirarse mucho. Luego las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, luego Baki dejó de reírse al sentir que su brazo derecho se estiraba. Y después el puño derecho se dirigió contra Baki hasta golpearlo en la cara.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Baki confundido pero luego su puño comenzó a golpear su cara muy seguido sin parar. Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas al ver lo que pasaba.-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese monstruo?-dijo Blossom confundida. Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach estaban confundidos al ver lo que pasaba.-No entiendo, ¿por qué Baki se esta golpeando a sí mismo?-dijo Ken confundido.-Tal vez esta demente-dijo Peach.-Esto es algo que no sabría decir-dijo el profesor.

Mientras tanto; el puño derecho de Baki seguía golpeando su cara.-¿Por qué mi puño se mueve solo?-dijo Baki adolorido. Su puño se alejó a una gran distancia y luego dio un fuerte gancho en el mentón de Baki haciendo que su mano derecha soltara los caramelos.

Luego Baki puso sus manos sobre su cara muy adolorido.-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Baki adolorido.-Parece ser que tú fuiste quien nos subestimó-dijo una voz, era la de Brick. Baki y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de esa voz.-¿Brick?-dijo Blossom.-Somos más listos de lo que piensas-dijo la voz de Boomer.-Pero tú no lo sabrás por mucho porque te derrotaremos-dijo la voz de Butch.-¿Boomer?-dijo Bubbles.-¿Butch?-dijo Buttercup.-¿Chicos, dónde están?-dijo Blossom mirando en diferentes partes.-¿Ustedes?¿dónde se ocultan?-dijo Baki molesto.-Por favor siempre estuvimos muy cerca de ti-dijo la voz de Brick. Luego Baki vio que los tres caramelos estaban al frente de él y estaban flotando.-¡Sorpresa!-dijeron las voces de los RRBZ que venían dentro de los caramelos. Baki quedó sorprendido cómicamente con la boca abierta al ver lo que pasaba. Luego las PPGZ estaban sorprendidas cómicamente con sus bocas abiertas. Desde el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach también estaban sorprendidos cómicamente con sus bocas abiertas al ver lo que ocurría.

Baki estaba sorprendido al ver que los RRBZ se movían a pesar de estar convertidos en caramelos.-No… no… no puede ser! Son sólo caramelos… cómo pueden moverse-dijo Baki en su estado.-Bien, esta vez si te pasaste con tus maldades-dijo Brick.-Sí mira, no tenemos brazos ni piernas-dijo Boomer.-Pero eso no significa que ya perdimos-dijo Butch.-¿Cómo es posible que puedan moverse y hablar?-dijo Baki molesto.-Nos cambiaste desde afuera pero no pudiste cambiarnos desde adentro, es algo que nos dimos cuenta al venir aquí, por eso estuvimos listo si nos iba a pasar algo como esto-dijo Brick.-No importa, no podrán detenerme!-dijo Baki molesto.-Bueno, ¿estás listo para la ronda dos?-dijo Brick.

Luego Baki fue contra los RRBZ.-Voy a comerlos!-dijo Baki molesto. Baki comenzó a dar golpes y patadas muy rápido contra los RRBZ pero ellos los esquivaban muy rápido y sin problema a pesar de ser caramelos.-Quédense quietos!-dijo Baki molesto mientras seguía tratando de golpear a los RRBZ muy exageradamente pero ellos continuaban esquivándolos. Luego de un rato Baki se notaba muy cansado debido a los muchos golpes y patadas que hizo, los RRBZ se le acercaron.-Parece que te cansaste, bien pues ahora es nuestro turno-dijo Brick. Luego los RRBZ fueron contra Baki hasta golpearlo con sus cuerpos de caramelos muy rápido y aleatoriamente en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Baki. Las PPGZ, el profesor, Ken y Peach estaban asombrados al ver que los RRBZ estaban peleando contra Baki a pesar de ser caramelos.

Baki se sentía muy lastimado por los golpes que recibía de los RRBZ, luego los RRBZ se detuvieron.-Ya me cansé de esto-dijo Brick.-Pero tenemos la ventaja-dijo Boomer.-Sí, pero esto es muy aburrido-dijo Butch.-Pues hagamos lo que nos dijo Baki-dijo Brick.-¿De qué hablan?-dijo Baki lastimado.-Bueno, tú dijiste que nos ibas a comer, pues entonces cómenos-dijo Brick.-Brick! ¿Pero qué estas diciendo?-dijo Blossom preocupada. Baki estaba confundido al escuchar eso.-Bueno, si tú no nos vas a comer, nosotros tendremos que obligarte, al ataque chicos!-dijo Brick en voz alta. Los RRBZ volaron a toda velocidad hasta entrar a la boca de Baki quién luego cerró su boca. Las PPGZ quedaron sorprendidas y asustadas con sus manos en sus mejillas, pero luego ellas vieron que algo le pasaba a Baki. La boca de Baki se estaba deformando como si algo quisiera salir desde su boca, Baki no podía controlar lo que tenía adentro de su boca. Luego de varios golpes de adentro de Baki, los RRBZ salieron de la boca de Baki con mucha fuerza haciendo que tres dientes de Baki se salieran debido a que los RRBZ pasaron rompiendo esos dientes.

Baki gritó de dolor debido a que perdió tres dientes y se tocó su boca debido al dolor. Los RRBZ estaban flotando al frente de Baki.-Lo sentimos, creo que nos sobrepasamos y te sacamos tres dientes-dijo Brick. Las PPGZ estaban confundidas cómicamente al ver lo que ocurría.-¿En verdad esas cosas son los chicos?-dijo Blossom en su estado. Luego Baki se fijó en los RRBZ.-No puedo creer que tengan la ventaja ahora que son más enanos-dijo Baki molesto.-¡Deja de llamarnos enanos!-gritaron los RRBZ molestos.-Ahora te daremos una paliza!-dijo Brick. Luego los RRBZ volvieron a atacar a Baki en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y luego los RRBZ se juntaron.-Vamos a darle un fuerte golpe los tres juntos!-dijo Brick.-Entendido!-dijeron Boomer y Butch. Luego los RRBZ volaron a toda velocidad contra Baki hasta que los tres lo golpearon en su estómago con mucha fuerza mandando a Baki a estrellarse al suelo con mucha fuerza.

Luego los RRBZ seguían en el aire.-Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros-dijeron los RRBZ. Luego las PPGZ se acercaron a los RRBZ.-Chicos!-dijeron las PPGZ mientras se acercaron. Blossom se acercó a Brick, Bubbles se acercó a Boomer, Buttercup se acercó a Butch.

-Brick, eso fue increíble, no creí que pudieran contra ese monstruo a pesar de sus estados-dijo Blossom.-Eso es obvio, somos héroes-dijo Brick presumiendo.-¿Sabes? Eres genial-dijo Blossom mientras se acercó un poco más a Brick quien estaba sudando un poco de nerviosismo.-Blossom cuidado, no intentes comerme, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Brick mientras se alejó un poco de Blossom.

-Boomer, que bueno que estas bien-dijo Bubbles.-Gracias-dijo Boomer.-Me alegra mucho que nada te pasara, estaba muy preocupada por ti-dijo Bubbles feliz mientras puso su palma derecha sobre Boomer quien luego se ruborizó.-Pues… gracias… Bubbles-dijo Boomer muy sonrojado.

-Butch, lograste salir de tu problema-dijo Buttercup.-No olvides que soy muy rudo-dijo Butch.-Pero pudiste lograrlo a pesar de ser más pequeño que antes-dijo Buttercup mientras señalaba el tamaño con dos dedos en Butch quien luego hacía una rabieta.-¡Ya me cansé de escuchar más chistes de enano, Buttercup!-dijo Butch molesto.

Luego, todos los demás vieron que Baki se levantaba de los escombros, estaba muy lastimado.-No puedo creer que esos mocosos sean muy fuertes a pesar de haberlos convertido en caramelos-dijo Baki molesto y lastimado. Los RRBZ se acercaron a Baki.-¿Quieres que te sigamos golpeando?-dijo Brick.-_"Veo que no tengo otra opción"_-pensó Baki molesto y luego se fijó en los RRBZ.-Vuelvan a la normalidad!-dijo Baki y luego disparó un rayo desde sus dedos contra los RRBZ provocando una pequeña explosión. Luego de la explosión se llego a ver que los RRBZ habían vuelto a la normalidad.-Los chicos ya son normales-dijo Blossom contenta.-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te diste cuenta que teníamos ventaja debido a nuestros tamaños?-dijo Brick.-Sólo que ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes, voy a acabarlos con mis manos!-dijo Baki y luego fue contra los RRBZ quienes lo recibieron con un fuerte puñetazo de cada uno.-El tamaño no hace la diferencia-dijo Brick. Baki salió volando hasta estrellarse al suelo muy lastimado.-¿No lo entiendes? No podrás vencernos!-dijo Brick.-Será mejor que te rindas-dijo Boomer.-Al menos que quieras recibir más golpes-dijo Butch.

Luego Baki volvió a levantarse muy lastimado.-Esto no puede estar pasando, creo que no debería seguir causando más daños, debería…-dijo Baki pero luego sintió algo en su cabeza.-**¿Qué? ¿Te vas a rendir? Bueno, por ahora te ordenó que te retires!**-dijo una voz desde adentro de su cabeza, era la voz de Zato. Luego Baki gritó de dolor y comenzó a emitir mucha aura negra. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento.-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Blossom.-Su aura, parece que Baki no puede controlar su aura, es como si su aura negra lo controlara-dijo Brick. Luego Baki los miró con mucho odio y luego voló hacia otro lugar.-Esta escapando!-dijo Buttercup.-Jamás me atraparán vivo!-dijo Baki molesto y luego se fue a toda velocidad.-Hay que detenerlo!-dijo Blossom.-Tranquila, no podrá escapar-dijo Brick confiado.-¿qué planean hacer?-dijo Blossom.

Los RRBZ se reunieron.-Bueno chicos, es hora de usar el movimiento que estuvimos practicando-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch asintieron. Brick fue a unos grandes pasos para atrás mientras que Boomer y Butch juntaron sus manos sujetándolos con fuerza.-Ya estamos listos Brick-dijo Boomer.-Ve por él!-dijo Butch.-Aquí voy!-dijo Brick y luego corrió hacia Boomer y Butch. Estando a unos pasos de Boomer y Butch, Brick saltó hasta que sus pies estuvieron sobre las manos juntadas de Boomer y Butch.-¡Súper lanzamiento!-dijeron los RRBZ en voz alta. Luego Brick flexionó sus rodillas y después Boomer y Butch lo lanzaron con mucha fuerza.

Brick volaba muy rápido debido al lanzamiento que hicieron Boomer y Butch. Brick volaba hacia Baki quien estaba escapando.-¿Qué?-dijo Baki al darse cuenta que Brick estaba por detrás de él.-No escaparás, ataque de corte!-dijo Brick mientras que usó su ataque contra Baki quien recibió un gran daño. El aura que tenía Baki salió de su cuerpo hasta desaparecer. Baki estaba cayendo al suelo hasta que se estrelló.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se acercaron al lugar donde cayó Baki quien estaba inconsciente.-Que extraño, si lograron liberarlo del aura negra, ¿no debería volver a la normalidad?-dijo Bubbles.-Pues este caso es diferente, Baki era controlado por su aura negra al parecer alguien lo controlaba primero-dijo Boomer. Luego Baki se levantaba un poco adolorido.-¿Qué me pasó?-dijo Baki un poco confundido.-Parece que ya no eres malvado-dijo Brick.-Ya lo recuerdo, sólo quería divertirme con los dulces pero alguien me ordenó hacer cosas malas-dijo Baki.-¿Quién?-dijo Brick.-Pues… no lo recuerdo-dijo Baki pero luego los RRBZ le dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo por decir eso.-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?-dijeron los RRBZ molestos. Mientras que en laboratorio, el profesor, Ken y Peach vieron lo que pasó.-Que bueno que los chicos derrotaran a Baki-dijo el profesor contento.

Más rato; los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban con Baki quien estaba un poco arrepentido por lo que pasó.-Discúlpenme, lamento todo lo que hice-dijo Baki arrepentido.-Esta bien, descubriremos al verdadero causante después-dijo Brick.-Pues muchas gracias, chicos-dijo Baki contento, luego se fijó en las PPGZ.-Y ustedes chicas, son muy fuertes y admirables-dijo Baki contento.-Bueno gracias-dijo Baki.-Pero como dije antes son muy lindas-dijo Baki. Las PPGZ se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar eso.-Pues… no es para tanto-dijo Blossom en su estado.-Es verdad, y para demostrarlo… déjenme darles un beso!-dijo Baki contento mientras estiró sus labios para besar a las PPGZ quienes estaban un poco ruborizadas y retrocedieron un poco para atrás para evitar eso. En ese momento tres brazos se movieron para atrás con sus puños, eran de los RRBZ.-¡Ya cálmate!-dijeron los RRBZ molestos y luego golpearon a Baki con sus puños mandando a Baki a estrellarse contra una pared hundiéndose ahí.

Las PPGZ estaban confundidas con sus ojos en forma de puntos.-¿Qué les pasa a esos chicos?-dijo Blossom en su estado.-No nos preguntes a nosotras-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup en sus estados. Los RRBZ estaban un poco molestos, luego Baki se les acercó.-¿Por qué me pegaron?-dijo Baki.-Causar problemas es nuestro trabajo, incluyendo la de esas chicas-dijo Brick en voz baja.-Bueno, me lo hubieran dicho desde el comienzo-dijo Baki.-No podemos decírtelo, bueno eso no importa ahora debemos pensar qué hacer contigo-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ estaban pensando hasta que Baki tuvo una idea.-Ya sé, ¿por qué no…?-dijo Baki en voz baja, los RRBZ lo escuchaban.-Buena idea-dijo Brick.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor, Ken y peach estaban un poco confundidos por el comportamiento de los RRBZ.-Esos chicos son más raros que antes-dijo Ken. Luego Peach comenzó a sospechar algo.-Quizás…-dijo Peach.-Quizás qué, Peach-dijo el profesor.-No, nada, dudo que sea eso-dijo Peach un poco pícaro. El profesor y Ken estaban un poco confundidos al escuchar eso.

Más tarde en la dulcería que atacó Baki antes; los RRBZ y las PPGZ veían desde afuera que Baki trabajaba en esa dulcería con mucho entusiasmo.-Muy bien Baki, sigue trabajando así y tendrás los dulces que quieras-dijo el dueño de la dulcería.-Sí jefe-dijo Baki mientras atendía a los clientes quienes compraban los dulces de la tienda. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban contentos.-Es bueno que ese sujeto se convierta en un buen sujeto-dijo Brick.-Ya lo creo, esta ayudando la dulcería-dijo Boomer.-Esto es lo que debe hacer para reponer lo que hizo-dijo Butch.-Sí, pero que bueno que al final convirtió todos los edificios y otras cosas de la ciudad a la normalidad-dijo Buttercup.-Esto es lo mejor que nos haya pasado-dijo Bubbles.

Luego Brick se dio cuenta de algo.-Oigan, ¿dónde esta Blossom?-dijo Brick.-Oigan chicos, miren lo que tengo-dijo la voz de Blossom. Los demás vieron que Blossom tenían una enorme paleta de dulce en sus manos.-Baki me hizo un dulce especialmente para mí-dijo Blossom contenta. Brick estaba confundido con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.-Vaya Blossom, tú no cambiaras tu adicción por los dulces ¿verdad?-dijo Brick en su estado.-Soy la fanática número uno de dulces!-dijo Blossom muy feliz mientras sujetaba la enorme paleta.-Genial, ojala no te enfermes por comer esa cantidad de dulce-dijo Brick.-¿Eso crees? Yo no le tengo miedo a los dulces-dijo Blossom.-Pues no quisiera ser de nuevo un dulce para averiguarlo-dijo Brick. Al final los RRBZ y las PPGZ se reían al escuchar eso.

**¿Qué tal? Seguro que les encantó, no se pierdan el episodio 31, muchas gracias y continúen con sus comentarios**


	21. episodio 31, parte 1

**Otro episodio, será divertido, no olviden comentar**

31.-Un tiempo de descanso para los RRBZ

Un día en la escuela de Tokio, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en su salón de clases. Se llega a ver que Momotaro estaba un poco molesto y preocupado, también estaba sudando un poco, su mano estaba temblando con dudas. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban igual que Momotaro, algo le pasa a los chicos.-_"¿Será esta? Tiene que serlo"_-pensó Momotaro en su estado.

Luego los chicos dieron un suspiro de cansancio, se llega a ver que los chicos y los otros estudiantes tenían un examen.-_"Esto es muy complicado"_-pensaron los chicos preocupados. Pero luego los chicos detectaron aura negra.-No ahora!-dijo Momotaro preocupado. Momotaro se fijó en Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, ellos asintieron.-Maestra Keane, disculpe pero me duelen los músculos-dijo Momotaro tocándose su cuerpo.-Y a mi me duele los huesos-dijo Miyashiro tocándose su cuerpo.-Y a mi me duele los órganos-dijo Kaoretsu tocándose su cuerpo.-De acuerdo, vayan a la enfermería-dijo la maestra Keane.

Los chicos salieron del salón de clases, y después fueron a otro lugar en donde se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los RRBZ salieron volando de la escuela muy rápido.-De prisa, recuerden que tenemos un examen que resolver!-dijo Brick preocupado.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad; Mojo jojo estaba atacando la ciudad en su robot.-Este es un buen momento para atacar la ciudad-dijo Mojo. En ese momento Mojo escuchó unos toques en su robot como si lo llamaran, Mojo se volteó y se dio cuenta que los RRBZ estaban tocando.-Hola hijos-dijo Mojo un poco nervioso.-No tenemos tiempo para esto!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ comenzaron a usar sus ataques contra Mojo.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch. Los ataques de los RRBZ llegaron a Mojo destruyendo su robot fácilmente en una explosión.-¡¿Por qué son tan crueles conmigo?-gritó Mojo mientras salió volando y gritando por el cielo hasta desaparecer. Los RRBZ estaban preocupados.-Ya lo derrotamos, volvamos para el examen-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se retiraron muy rápido hacia la escuela.

Más tarde a termino de la escuela; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando un poco cansados mientras miraban sus exámenes.-Por culpa de Mojo, no obtuvimos una alta calificación-dijo Momotaro triste.-¿Qué acaso no pueden atacar la ciudad en un momento que no sea en los exámenes?-dijo Miyashiro triste.-Esto no es justo-dijo Kaoretsu triste. Los chicos seguían caminando juntos.-Chicos, estábamos estresados por el examen, vayamos a hacer algo mañana para relajarnos-dijo Momotaro.

Al día siguiente; los chicos estaban en una tienda de baños termales, se estaban relajando en un baño termal.-Esto es lo que necesitábamos-dijo Momotaro tranquilo.-Sí, esto me gusta-dijo Miyashiro tranquilo.-Ya me siento un poco mejor-dijo Kaoretsu tranquilo. Pero en ese momento los chicos detectaron aura negra, se pusieron tristes.-Tenemos que hacerlo-dijo Momotaro triste. Los chicos salieron del baño termal y se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ. Luego los RRBZ se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

En la ciudad; Fuzzy lumpkins estaba poniendo las marcas de sus manos en los edificios.-Todo este lugar es de mi territorio-dijo Fuzzy. En ese momento los RRBZ llegaron y lo atacaron un poco molestos.-¡Apenas acabo de llegar!-gritó Fuzzy mientras volaba en el cielo hasta desaparecer.-Ese idiota arruinó nuestro tiempo de relajamiento-dijo Butch molesto.-Ya lo dijiste-dijo Boomer molesto.-Hagamos algo diferente mañana-dijo Brick molesto.

Al día siguiente; los chicos estaban jugando béisbol en el parque.-Un poco de deporte nos hará sentirnos mejor-dijo Momotaro contento.-Ya lo creo-dijo Miyashiro contento.-Esto fue una buena idea-dijo Kaoretsu contento. Pero en ese momento los chicos detectaron aura negra, se pusieron tristes.-De nuevo-dijo Momotaro triste. Los chicos salieron del parque y se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ. Luego los RRBZ se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

En la ciudad, la banda gangrena estaba molestando dentro de un restaurante.-Queremos que nos atiendan muy bien o desordenaremos este lugar!-dijo Ace. En ese momento los RRBZ llegaron y lo atacaron junto con sus amigos Big billy, Little Arturo, Snake y Grubber un poco molestos.-¡Aún no hemos comidos!-gritaron la banda gangrena mientras volaban en el cielo hasta desaparecer.-Esos payasos arruinaron nuestro juego-dijo Boomer molesto.-Se lo merecen-dijo Butch molesto.-Hagamos algo diferente mañana-dijo Brick molesto.

Al día siguiente; los chicos estaban en la casa de la señora Sarah Kimura, estaban en la sala sentados en el suelo mientras escuchaban una música japonesa tranquilizante. Los chicos estaban tranquilos con los ojos cerrados.-La señora Sarah nos dijo que esta música nos tranquilizaría y parece que funciona-dijo Momotaro tranquilo.-Sí-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu tranquilos. Pero en ese momento los chicos detectaron aura negra, ellos se molestaron.-Que pesadilla-dijo Momotaro molesto. Los chicos dejaron de escuchar la música y se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ. Luego los RRBZ se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

En la ciudad, los chicos amebas estaban asustando a algunas personas en la calle.-Parece que las personas ya se dieron cuenta que somos temibles-dijo Top hat.-Así es, jefe-dijeron Poncho y Violet. En ese momento los RRBZ llegaron y los atacaron.-Eso nos dolió!-gritaron los chicos amebas mientras volaban en el cielo hasta desaparecer. Los RRBZ estaban cansados y molestos.-Creo que ya tuvimos muchos problemas en días seguidos, espero que ya se terminó-dijo Brick en su estado.

A los siguientes días; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban haciendo cosas diferentes juntos para calmarse pero cada vez que lo hacían detectaban aura negra y se transformaban en los RRBZ para detener a los villanos que atacaban la ciudad. Esas acciones seguían apareciendo una y otra vez. Pasaron tres semanas con lo mismo hasta que los RRBZ se estaban estresando mucho por detener a los villanos quienes seguían atacando hasta que finalmente los RRBZ gritaron de cólera. Los RRBZ estaban ardiendo de mucha ira.-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Creen que somos máquinas que detienen al mal todos los días?-gritó Brick muy enojado.-¡Esto ya nos esta cansando!-gritó Boomer muy enojado.-¡Estoy cansado que nos traten de esta forma!-gritó Butch muy enojado.

Luego los RRBZ estaban cansados pero molestos hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.-Oigan chicos, ¿no les parece que algo diferente sucede?-dijo Brick confundido.-¿Algo?-dijo Boomer confundido.-¿Diferente?-dijo Butch confundido. Los RRBZ estaban pensando mucho hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.-¿Dónde están las Powerpuff Girls Z?-dijeron los RRBZ.-Será mejor que llamemos al profesor Utonium sobre ellas-dijo Brick.

Luego Brick se fijó en su reloj con dudas.-Espero que en laboratorio nos ayude un poco-dijo Brick y luego tocó su reloj.-Profesor Utonium, responda-dijo Brick. El monitor mostraba el laboratorio pero nadie respondía.-¿Qué sucede Brick?-dijo Boomer.-¿Algún problema?-dijo Butch.-Esto es extraño, profesor Utonium ¿esta ahí?-dijo Brick llamando al laboratorio. Pero en ese momento la cara del profesor Utonium apareció en el monitor, estaba muy enfermo y tenía una manta y una bolsa sobre su cabeza.-Chicos-dijo el profesor un poco débil. Los RRBZ se asustaron un poco al verlo así.-¿Profesor? ¿Qué le pasó?-dijo Brick preocupado.-Tuvimos un pequeño problema con un resfriado-dijo el profesor.-¿Esta enfermo?-dijo Boomer.-Eso se nota con esa cara-dijo Butch.-No sólo yo-dijo el profesor.-Yo también-dijo una voz, era la de Ken, también estaba enfermo como su padre.-Ken, ¿tú también?-dijo Brick.-Todos los que estamos en el laboratorio lo estamos-dijo otra voz, era la de Peach, también se notaba enfermo.-Peach, pero se supone que los robots no se enferman-dijo Brick un poco confundido.-En mi caso me contagié con un virus de la computadora del laboratorio-dijo Peach.

Los RRBZ estaban confundidos al verlos enfermos.-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿saben dónde están las chicas?-dijo Brick.-Sí, porque durante sus ausencias estuvimos muy ocupados-dijo Boomer.-Estuvimos trabajando durante tres semanas seguidas-dijo Butch.-Lo que pasó es…-dijo el profesor mientras se comienza a imaginar algo.-Momoko se enfermó por comer dulces muy helados, Miyako se enfermó por usar lindas ropas ligeras en el frío y Kaoru se enfermó por entrenar en el parque sin abrigarse-dijo el profesor mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-Las chicas estaban en cama durante tres semanas-dijo Peach.-Pero una vez nos visitaron y nos contagiaron sus resfriados-dijo Ken.-Eso explica por qué no las vimos en clases-dijo Brick.-No puedo creer que las chicas pescaran un resfriado también-dijo Boomer.-Que problema-dijo Butch.-Entonces, ¿por qué no nos avisaron?-dijo Brick.-Bueno creímos que ustedes se encargarían de la ciudad mientras estaban enfermas-dijo el profesor.

-¿Y creen que lo disfrutamos?-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-No se preocupen, las chicas nos llamaron y nos dijeron que ya se sentían un poco mejor, así que podrán volver a sus labores de héroes-dijo Ken.-Bueno, eso es buena noticia-dijo Boomer.-Yo sólo espero que nosotros nos aliviemos también-dijo Peach.-Pues deberían reposar en cama-dijo Butch. Los chicos iban a retirarse pero luego el profesor los llamó.-Esperen chicos-dijo el profesor.-¿Qué sucede profesor?-dijo Brick.-Se me olvidó decirles que las chicas querían que ustedes les prestaran las tareas de la escuela por los días que faltaron a clases-dijo el profesor.-Deben estar bromeando-dijeron los RRBZ preocupados.

Más tarde; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se encontraron en el camino.-Llamé a Momoko y le dije que le llevaría la tarea a su casa-dijo Momotaro.-Y yo llevaré a Miyako-chan la tarea a su casa-dijo Miyashiro.-Y yo le llevaré a Kaoru la tarea a su casa-dijo Kaoretsu.-Buena suerte-se dijeron los chicos y luego se fueron en diferentes caminos.

Momotaro llegó a la casa de Momoko.-Bueno Momotaro tranquilo, sólo debo entregar mi tarea e irme, es todo-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era Momoko.-Momotaro, viniste-dijo Momoko.-Sí, ¿no me ves?-dijo Momotaro.-Pues, adelante-dijo Momoko.

Momotaro y Momoko estaban adentro de la casa.-¿Me trajiste la tarea?-dijo Momoko.-Sí, aquí lo tengo-dijo Momotaro mostrando un cuaderno.-Bien, por cierto olvidé algo en mi habitación, enseguida regreso, si quieres descansa en el sofá-dijo Momoko mientras se retiró.-Esta bien-dijo Momotaro y luego se echó al sofá.-Necesitaba un poco de descanso-dijo Momotaro sintiéndose relajado.-¡Así que viniste!-dijo una voz alta haciendo que Momotaro se asustara un poco. Momotaro se dio cuenta que era Kuriko, la hermana menor de Momoko, quien estaba detrás del sofá.-Kuriko-chan, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo Momotaro.-Vaya, así que decidiste visitar a mi hermana, se nota que te gusta-dijo Kuriko un poco picara.-No es por eso, vine a entregar a Momoko la tarea de la escuela porque estuvo enferma-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Para impresionar a mi hermana, necesitas una mejor excusa-dijo Kuriko.-Ya cállate!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Pero tienes suerte, mi hermana se preocupa por todos que ella conoce-dijo Kuriko.-Tienes razón, Momoko siempre fue una buena persona-dijo Momotaro sonriendo un poco.-Amas a mi hermana ¿Cierto?-dijo Kuriko. Momotaro quedó traumatizado al oír eso.-No! no! claro que no! Es sólo una amiga!-dijo Momotaro sonrojado.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Momoko en voz alta y se acercó, Kuriko se escondió detrás del sofá.-Los dejo solos-dijo Kuriko.-Eres una pequeña…-dijo Momotaro molesto.-¿Por qué escucho un gran escándalo?-dijo Momoko.-Pues… el problema… no es importante-dijo Momotaro un poco nervioso.-Vamos Momotaro, puedes decirme lo que te pasa-dijo Momoko. Momotaro y Momoko se miraban un poco preocupados. En ese momento Kuriko apareció de nuevo.-¡Vamos!, ¿no van a hablar?-dijo Kuriko.-Kuriko-dijo Momoko.-Hermana, él es tu nuevo novio, ¿verdad?-dijo Kuriko. Momotaro y Momoko se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar eso.-No! Momotaro es sólo un amigo, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Momoko.

En ese Momotaro se acercó a Momoko.-Momoko, aquí te entrego la tarea, ahora me retiro-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto mientras le entregó el cuaderno a Momoko y luego salió de la casa.-Momotaro, espera, ¿ya ves lo que haces Kuriko?-dijo Momoko un poco molesta y luego salió a alcanzar a Momotaro en la calle.-Espera Momotaro, lamento lo que te hizo mi hermana, ella es siempre un dolor de cabeza-dijo Momoko.-No es por eso! Sólo quiero estar solo!-dijo Momotaro molesto y luego se retiró dejando atrás a Momoko quien estaba un poco preocupada.

Miyashiro llegó a la casa de Miyako.-Vaya, esta casa es muy grande-dijo Miyashiro un poco asombrado. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era Miyako.-Miyashiro-kun, bienvenido-dijo Miyako.-Hola-dijo Miyashiro.-Pasa-dijo Miyako.

Miyashiro y Miyako estaban dentro de la casa.-Gracias por traerme la tarea-dijo Miyako.-No hay problema-dijo Miyashiro.-Debo revisar mis cosas, siéntate para que descanses-dijo Miyako mientras se retiró. Miyashiro se sentó de rodillas y se dio cuenta que estaba en una gran sala.-No creí que tuviera gran espacio-dijo Miyashiro. En ese momento Kiyoko, la abuela de Miyako, se le acercó.-Esa no es la manera de meditar-dijo Kiyoko.-Espere señora, yo…-dijo Miyashiro.-Para ser un cliente, debes seguir las instrucciones-dijo Kiyoko. Luego Miyako regresó a la sala.-Miyashiro-kun, ya regresé-dijo Miyako pero luego se sorprendió al ver algo. Miyashiro estaba sentado de rodillas pero al parecer le dolía sus rodillas y Kiyoko lo obligaba a hacerlo bien.-Trata de sentir la tranquilidad-dijo Kiyoko.-Esto me duele, no es como yo descanso-dijo Miyashiro un poco adolorido.-Hazlo bien!-dijo Kiyoko mientras le dio un pequeño golpe con un palo en su espalda.-Abuela, ¿qué haces?-dijo Miyako preocupada.-Nuestro cliente no quiere seguir las instrucciones-dijo Kiyoko.-No abuela, él no es un cliente, es mi amigo-dijo Miyako. Kiyoko se dio cuenta y se fijó en Miyashiro quien estaba temblando muy adolorido en todo su cuerpo.-Hola… señora-dijo Miyashiro en su estado y luego se cayó de costado.-Miyashiro-kun! ¿Estas bien?-dijo Miyako un poco preocupada.

Más tarde, Miyashiro, Miyako y su abuela estaban sentados en el suelo.-Lamento haberte obligado, creí que eras un cliente-dijo Kiyoko un poco arrepentida.-Miyashiro-kun, olvidé mencionarte que mi abuela iba a poner unas clases de yoga en mi casa, no vimos el letrero que estaba afuera de mi casa-dijo Miyako un poco apenada. Afuera había un letrero que decía _Clases de yoga_. Miyashiro estaba un poco molesto.-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Miyashiro y luego se acercó a Miyako.-Miyako-chan, toma la tarea y ahora me retiro-dijo Miyashiro entregando el cuaderno a Miyako.-Espera, ¿no quieres unas galletas al horno?-dijo Kiyoko.-No gracias, lamento las molestias-dijo Miyashiro un poco molesto y luego salió de la casa.-Miyashiro-kun!-dijo Miyako y luego salió a alcanzar a Miyashiro en la calle.-Miyashiro-kun, lamento no haberte avisado sobre las clases de yoga-dijo Miyako un poco preocupada.-Descuida, quiero irme solamente-dijo Miyashiro molesto y luego se retiró dejando atrás a Miyako quien estaba un poco preocupada.

Kaoretsu llegó a la casa de Kaoru.-Bueno, ya estoy aquí-dijo Kaoretsu un poco asombrado. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era Kaoru.-Kaoretsu, al fin llegaste-dijo Kaoru.-Sí, seguro-dijo Kaoretsu.-Entra-dijo Kaoru.

Kaoretsu y Kaoru estaban dentro de la casa.-Gracias por hacerme el favor de traer la tarea-dijo Kaoru.-Sí, como sea-dijo Kaoretsu.-Olvidé ordenar mis cosas, enseguida regreso-dijo Kaoru mientras se retiró. Kaoretsu miraba la sala.-Debe sentirse muy cómoda vivir aquí-dijo Kaoretsu. En ese momento se escuchó unos ronquidos, Kaoretsu se acercó y vio que Tokio, el padre de Kaoru, estaba durmiendo en un sofá.-Voy a noquearte!-dijo Tokio mientras dormía y continuó roncando.-Él debe ser el padre de Kaoru, el famoso luchador de la ciudad-dijo Kaoretsu y se fijó en la máscara de Tokio.-Debe ser alguien fuerte pero ¿por qué oculta siempre su cara?-dijo Kaoretsu y luego puso su mano sobre la máscara de Tokio para quitársela pero luego las manos de Tokio sujetaron a Kaoretsu haciendo que gritara. Kaoru regresó a la sala.-Kaoretsu, ya esta todo arreglado-dijo Kaoru pero luego se sorprendió mucho al ver algo. Kaoretsu estaba siendo aplastado por los fuertes brazos de Tokio.-Pequeño ladrón, tratabas de robar mi máscara, ¿verdad?-dijo Tokio.-No! Sólo tenía curiosidad!-dijo Kaoretsu adolorido. Luego Dai y Shou, los hermanos de Kaoru, estaban viendo lo que pasaba.-Vamos papá, aplástalo!-dijo Dai.-Sí papá, muéstrale que tú mandas-dijo Shou.-Papá, ¿qué haces?-dijo Kaoru preocupada.-Este ladrón trató de robarse mi máscara pero ya lo detuve-dijo Tokio mientras seguía aplastando a Kaoretsu.-No papá, él no es un ladrón, es un amigo de mi escuela-dijo Kaoru. Tokio se dio cuenta, se detuvo y se fijó en Kaoretsu quien estaba agonizando cómicamente.-Mucho gusto… de conocerlo… señor Matsubara-dijo Kaoretsu en su estado y luego se desmayó cómicamente.-Kaoretsu! Despierta!-dijo Kaoru un poco preocupada.

Más tarde, Kaoretsu, Kaoru y su familia estaban hablando.-Lamento lo que te hice, pero no permito que alguien me quite mi máscara-dijo Tokio un poco arrepentido.-Kaoretsu, debí habértelo dicho antes de venir-dijo Kaoru un poco apenada. Kaoretsu estaba un poco molesto.-No importa, he estado en peores situaciones-dijo Kaoretsu y luego se acercó a Kaoru.-Kaoru, esta es la tarea y ahora me largo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Espera, ¿no quieres un entrenamiento de lucha?-dijo Dai.-Sí, será bueno para ti-dijo Shou.-No gracias, lamento las grandes molestias que les ocasione-dijo Kaoretsu molesto y luego salió de la casa.-Kaoretsu-dijo Kaoru y luego salió a alcanzar a Kaoretsu en la calle.-Kaoretsu, lo lamento, mi papá puede ser muy aficionado con las luchas pero no fue su intención hacerte daño-dijo Kaoru un poco preocupada.-No me hables, déjame solo!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto y luego se retiró dejando atrás a Kaoru quien estaba un poco preocupada.

Más tarde; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se encontraron en el camino nuevamente, estaban con sus brazos caídos y cansados.-¿Cómo te fue?-dijeron los chicos muy tristes y cansados.-No quiero hablar de eso-dijeron los chicos en sus estados y luego se retiraron en diferentes caminos.

En ese momento una figura extraña estaba en un callejón, parece que vio a los chicos.-Creo que tendré que acelerar mi plan-dijo el sujeto quien luego golpeó el suelo con un látigo, se trataba de una mujer. Los problemas para los chicos aún no terminaban.


	22. episodio 31, parte 2

Los RRBZ tuvieron dificultades durante tres semanas. Ellos tuvieron que defender la ciudad de los villanos muy seguido estropeando sus rutinas de descanso. Luego Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu llevaron las tareas de la escuela a las casas de Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru pero tuvieron algunos problemas demasiado estresantes.

Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban volviendo a sus casas muy cansados y con los brazos caídos en el atardecer.-Que mal día pasamos-dijo Momotaro cansado.-Quiero descansar-dijo Miyashiro cansado.-Ya fueron suficientes problemas por hoy-dijo Kaoretsu cansado.-Al menos tenemos esta noche para dormir tranquilos-dijo Momotaro preocupado.

Esa noche era muy tranquila; los chicos estaban en sus casas con sus pijamas listos para dormir. Pero en ese momento detectaron aura negra y se molestaron, luego se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ. En la ciudad; Mojo estaba atacando en su robot.-Me parece un mejor momento para atacar la ciudad de noche-dijo Mojo contento. En ese momento; los RRBZ llegaron a la ciudad y atacaron a Mojo con sus ataques muy enojados mandando al robot de Mojo, Mojo salió volando debido a que su robot explotó.-¡No se vale, me atacaron por detrás!-gritó Mojo mientras volaba por el cielo hasta desaparecer.-Tsk!-dijo Boomer molesto.-Esto ya fue más de lo que podíamos soportar!-dijo Brick molesto.-La noche es para dormir!-dijo Butch molesto.-Así que recuérdalo bien!-dijeron los RRBZ muy molestos y luego se retiraron a sus casas volando.

Al otro día, Mojo jojo estaba caminando muy lastimado hacia un lugar junto con Fuzzy lumpkins, la banda gangrena y los chicos amebas, todos ellos también estaban muy lastimados. Mojo y los otros llegaron a un callejón.-Bueno ya hicimos lo que nos pediste-dijo Mojo. En ese momento un sujeto apareció, se trataba de la mujer del látigo que observó a los chicos ayer. Se llega a ver que la mujer tenía una vestimenta de domadora.-¿Hicieron todo lo que les dije?-dijo la mujer.-Por supuesto, ¿pero tuvimos que pagarlo con mucho dolor?-dijo Mojo lastimado.-Eso fue el trato, esos chicos están estresados, es la oportunidad que esperaba-dijo la mujer.-Bueno, hablando de trato, ¿puedes darnos lo que nos prometiste?-dijo Fuzzy.-Sí, ¿dónde esta lo que nos prometiste?-dijo Ace.-Tienen muchas ganas de quererlo-dijo la mujer mientras sujetaba su látigo con sus dos manos.-El trato fue que si manteníamos a los Rowdyruff Boys Z muy laboriosos, nos darías más poder para ser más poderosos-dijo Mojo.-Ah sí! Ya lo recuerdo, bien mírenme a los ojos-dijo la mujer, Mojo y los otros la miraron y en ese momento los ojos de la mujer brillaron mucho causando que Mojo y los otros villanos gritaran de dolor.

Más tarde; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando a la escuela pero se notaban muy cansados con sus brazos caídos. Sus caras estaban con mucho sueño.-Primero nos molestaron de día y ahora también anoche-dijo Momotaro mientras bostezó muy exageradamente. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru vieron como Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando con mucho sueño.-Siento lástima por los chicos-dijo Momoko.-Eso se nota, ¿ya vieron como están?-dijo Miyako.-Eso es obvio, ayer estaban un malhumorados-dijo Kaoru.

Luego en la ciudad, la mujer domadora estaba sobre un edificio.-Llegó el momento de poner en acción el plan que me encargo Zato y los otros-dijo la mujer y luego saltó en medio de unas persona quienes se sorprendieron de verla.-Es hora que sean mis mascotas-dijo la mujer mientras que sus ojos brillaron mucho y emitía aura negra.

En ese momento en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach ya estaban mejor de salud, luego Peach detectó aura negra.-Profesor, hay actividad de aura negra en el centro de la ciudad!-dijo Peach.-Bueno Peach, llama a las chicas-dijo el profesor.-¿Y qué hay de los chicos?-dijo Ken.-Ya no podemos causarles más molestias, además parecen que están con un mal humor por lo que pasaron, no creo que los chicos quieran seguir con esto-dijo el profesor..-De acuerdo-dijo Ken.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach.

Más tarde; al término de la escuela; los chicos estaban un poco cansados pero luego detectaron aura negra.-Genial, más trabajo-dijo Momotaro cansado.-Los chicos se merecen un tiempo libre-dijo Miyashiro cansado.-Pues yo ya quiero mi tiempo libre-dijo Kaoretsu cansado.-Bueno chicos, tratemos de hacer un último esfuerzo-dijo Momotaro cansado. Luego los chicos fueron a un lugar y ahí se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra… Brick-dijo Momotaro sin ganas y cansado

-Dashing… Boomer-dijo Miyashiro sin ganas y cansado

-Fortified… Butch-dijo Kaoretsu sin ganas y cansado

-Rowdy… ruff Boys… Z!-dijeron los tres juntos pero sin muchas ganas y cansados

En ese momento; las chicas vieron que sus cinturones brillaban, ellas se miraron y asintieron y fueron a un lugar y ahí se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ se preparaban para dirigirse a la ciudad.-Bien chicas, vayamos a…-dijo Blossom pero luego las PPGZ vieron que los RRBZ se dirigían a la ciudad primero.-Creí que esos chicos estaban cansados-dijo Bubbles.-No entenderé a los chicos raros-dijo Blossom.-No importa vayamos a la ciudad antes que se nos adelanten-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ volaron al centro de la ciudad.

Los RRBZ volaban al centro de la ciudad mientras conversaban desganados.-Estoy muy cansado-dijo Boomer.-Pero es nuestro trabajo como héroes proteger la ciudad-dijo Brick.-Sí, pero recuerden en lo que planeamos hacer después de esto-dijo Butch.-Seguro que eso nos aliviara-dijo Brick contento.

Los RRBZ llegaron a la ciudad pero vieron que no había personas ahí.-¿Qué le habrá pasado a las personas?-dijo Brick.-¿Quieren saber lo que pasó?-dijo una voz, era de la mujer domadora, los RRBZ se voltearon para verla.-¿Quién eres?-dijo Butch.-¿Y qué quieres decir con lo que pasó?-dijo Boomer.-Me llamo Doma y no será necesario decírselos porque ustedes serán míos!-dijo la mujer domadora mientras sujetó su látigo con fuerza y luego sus ojos brillaron mucho contra los RRBZ quienes gritaron de dolor.

Luego las PPGZ llegaron al centro de la ciudad.-Llegamos pero ¿qué sucedió aquí?-dijo Blossom. Luego las PPGZ escucharon unos ruidos extraños que se oían como animales.-Puedo escuchar ruidos por allá-dijo Buttercup-Ese ruido, creo que hay animales sueltos-dijo Bubbles. Las PPGZ se dirigieron hacia el lugar y se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba. Habían personas pero parece que se comportaban como si fueran animales. Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas al ver eso.-¿Qué le pasa a la gente? Parece como si estuviéramos en un zoológico de personas-dijo Blossom.

Luego las PPGZ vieron que los RRBZ estaban sentados sobre un jardín, ellas se les acercaron.-Chicos, ¿qué paso aquí?-dijo Blossom pero los RRBZ no la escucharon.-Oigan ¿están sordos?-dijo Blossom un poco molesta. Luego los RRBZ las miraron pero comenzaron a comportarse de una manera diferente cada uno.

Brick comenzó a treparse en un árbol y se columbiaba y hacía ruido, actuaba como si fuera un mono. Boomer comenzó a rascarse su hombro derecho con su pie derecho y con sus manos en el suelo y luego comenzó a aullar, actuaba como si fuera un lobo. Butch comenzó a dar saltos con sus manos y pies y luego croaba, actuaba como si fuera un sapo. Los RRBZ se comportaban como animales como las demás personas, las PPGZ estaban confundidas al ver sus comportamientos.

Blossom se acercó a Brick.-Brick, ¿por qué te comportas así?-dijo Blossom confundida. Blossom trató de agarrar a Brick pero él la esquivó columbiándose en unas ramas.-Quédate quieto!-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.

Bubbles se acercó a Boomer.-Boomer, tranquilo-dijo Bubbles tratando de acercarse a Boomer quien estaba quieto.-Bien, tranquilo-dijo Bubbles.

Buttercup se acercó a Butch.-Butch, cálmate-dijo Buttercup tratando de acercarse a Butch pero él la esquivó saltando a una corta distancia.-No juegues conmigo!-dijo Buttercup molesta.

Las PPGZ trataban de ayudar a los RRBZ pero se ve que Bubbles controla a Boomer con mucha facilidad. Bubbles le sobaba la cabeza de Boomer quien sacaba la lengua muy contento y con sus manos arriba como si fuera un perro domesticado.-Ahora que recuerdo Bubbles tiene la ventaja de vivir con animales-dijo Blossom.-Eso es cierto-dijo Buttercup.

-Hay que hacer algo acerca de los chicos, antes que…-dijo Blossom pero en ese momento Brick se puso por detrás de Blossom, Brick puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Blossom y luego él puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ella rascándole un poco. Blossom quedó traumatizada y sonrojada al sentirse eso de parte de Brick.-Brick-dijo Blossom en su estado.

-Yo no veo que un problema tan serio pueda ser…-dijo Bubbles pero en ese momento Boomer se puso al lado izquierdo de Bubbles, Boomer puso su mejilla derecha sobre la pierna izquierda de Bubbles y él comenzó a acariciar a ella un poco. Bubbles quedó traumatizada y sonrojada al sentirse eso de parte de Boomer.-Boomer-dijo Bubbles en su estado.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez porque…-dijo Buttercup pero en ese momento Butch se puso en frente de Buttercup, Butch acercó su cara hacia la cara de Buttercup y luego él lamió la frente de ella. Buttercup quedó traumatizada y sonrojada al sentirse eso de parte de Butch.-Butch-dijo Buttercup en su estado.

Las PPGZ estaban sonrojadas y traumatizadas al sentir lo que le hicieron los RRBZ.-¡Son unos atrevidos!-gritaron las PPGZ y luego se escuchó unos ruidos de bofetazos. Los RRBZ estaban volando debido a los bofetazos que recibieron hasta que se estrellaron entre ellos mediante un fuerte choque contra sus cabezas y luego se cayeron al suelo.

Los RRBZ se estaban levantando del suelo muy adoloridos mientras se tocaban sus mejillas derechas donde fueron golpeados.-¿Por qué siento que recibí un golpe en mi mejilla?-dijo Brick mientras se tocaba su mejilla.-Pero también me duele mi cabeza-dijo Butch adolorido.-Que dolor-dijo Boomer adolorido. Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ se comportaban normal.-Chicos, ¿volvieron a la normalidad?-dijo Blossom.-Ya no se comportan como animales-dijo Buttercup.-Creo que los ayudamos-dijo Bubbles. Los RRBZ estaban confundidos al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué demonios nos pasó?-dijo Brick.-Actuaban como si fueran animales pero parece que ya volvieron debido a que ustedes se golpearon sus cabezas muy duro-dijo Blossom.-Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que una mujer llamada Doma nos miró a los ojos y luego ya no recuerdo lo que seguía-dijo Brick.-Eso no importa, tenemos que encontrar a esa mujer, debe ser quién esta detrás de todo esto-dijo Blossom.

Mientras tanto, Doma estaba en medio de las personas quienes se comportaban como animales y los controlaba mediante su látigo.-Este será el comienzo de desesperación para esta ciudad-dijo Doma muy confiada.

Mientras tanto, las PPGZ se preparaban para buscar a Doma.-Bueno debemos ir a detenerla…-dijo Blossom pero vio que los RRBZ se adelantaron volando hacia alguna parte.-Lo siento, pero esa perra nos tiene que pagar!-dijo Brick en voz alta mientras se alejaba junto con los otros chicos.-Oigan! También debemos ir!-dijo Blossom y luego las PPGZ volaron para alcanzar a los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ llegaron al centro de la ciudad y vieron que Doma estaba controlando a las personas como si fueran animales domesticados, ellos estaban ocultos sobre un edificio.-Allí esta esa perra!-dijo Brick molesto.-Así que ella es la que nos hizo comportarnos como sus mascotas-dijo Boomer molesto.-Quisiera poder darle una fuerte humillación como hizo con nosotros-dijo Butch molesto. En ese momento Brick se dio cuenta de algo.-Pues yo ya sé cómo-dijo Brick y luego les habló en voz baja a Boomer y Butch.-¿Qué les parece?-dijo Brick.-Un poco raro pero que importa-dijo Boomer.-Extrañaba hacer eso-dijo Butch.-Pues vayamos-dijo Brick.

Doma seguía controlando a las personas a su gusto.-Sólo me queda derrotar a esas niñas pero eso será muy fácil-dijo Doma pero en ese momento los RRBZ aterrizaron en frente de ella sorprendiéndola.-¿Ustedes de nuevo?-dijo Doma.-Veo que nos recordaste, ahora te arrepentirás por lo que nos hiciste!-dijo Brick señalándola.

Las PPGZ llegaron al lugar donde estaban los RRBZ y Doma.-Los chicos están hablando con esa mujer, debe ser Doma-dijo Blossom.-¿Qué pensarán hacer contra ella?-dijo Bubbles.-Pues que se apresuren antes que nos aburramos-dijo Buttercup.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer ustedes, niñitos?-dijo Doma confiada.-Serás humillada al estilo de los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ le dieron la espalda.-¿Qué hacen?-dijo Doma confundida.-¡Saluda esto!-dijeron los RRBZ y en ese momento se bajaron sus pantalones mostrándole a Doma sus traseros desnudos. Doma gritó al verlos y luego se cubrió su cara con sus manos.-Niños malcriados! ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer eso delante de una dama?-dijo Doma molesta y sonrojada. Los RRBZ se subieron sus pantalones.-¿Dama? No puedes engañarnos con esa mentira…-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ se metieron sus dedos índices en sus narices.-¡Vieja bruja!-dijeron los RRBZ en voz alta y burlonamente. Doma quedó traumatizada al escuchar eso.-Bruja! Bruja! Bruja!-dijeron los RRBZ en voz alta mientras se reían a carcajadas. Las PPGZ estaban confundidas al ver lo que hacían los RRBZ.-Esos chicos no tienen remedio, usan esos métodos vulgares como en el pasado-dijo Blossom sintiendo vergüenza.-No hay duda-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup sintiendo vergüenza.

Doma estaba muy molesta al ser tratada por los RRBZ.-Enanos desgraciados! Voy a convertirlos en animales!-dijo Doma muy molesta, luego sus ojos brillaron mucho y luego miró a los RRBZ pero ellos actuaron primero.-No caeremos con el mismo truco!-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ se pusieron unos gafas oscuras de sol con sus respectivos colores.-Diablos!-dijo Doma muy molesta al fallar.-Que suerte que trajimos estas gafas para después, será mejor que te rindas-dijo Brick.-Aún tengo un arma adicional-dijo Doma mientras golpeó con su látigo al suelo y luego las personas quienes actuaban como animales se acercaban. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que Mojo y los otros villanos también se comportaban como animales bajo órdenes de Doma.-Ataquen a todos!-dijo en voz alta.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ esquivaron el ataque de las personas controladas.-Tendremos que detener a esa bruja antes que nos siga atacando-dijo Brick.-¿Y cómo lo haremos?-dijo Blossom.-Nosotros distraeremos a esa multitud y ustedes se encargaran de Doma, pero eviten mirarle a los ojos o les pasara como a las personas-dijo Brick.-Entendido, veo que no se atreven a pelear contra una mujer-dijo Blossom sospechando.-Sólo hazlo y no digas más-dijo Brick un poco molesto.

Los RRBZ se acercaron a la multitud controlada por Doma.-Tenemos que distraerlos-dijo Brick.-Bien-dijo Boomer.-Será sencillo-dijo Butch. La multitud controlada comenzó a atacar a los RRBZ pero ellos los esquivaban con facilidad. Mientras tanto, las PPGZ se dirigían contra Doma.-Ustedes no me derrotarán fácilmente!-dijo Doma muy confiada.-Ya veremos eso-dijo Blossom. Doma usó su mirada brillante pero las PPGZ lo esquivaron a tiempo.-Ataquémosla para terminar esto-dijo Bubbles.-Ya lo dijeron-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ comenzaron a atacar a con sus ataques.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ seguían peleando contra la multitud controlada por Doma.-Recuerden, no tenemos que lastimarlos-dijo Brick. Pero luego Mojo y los otros villanos comenzaron a atacarlos también.-¿Por qué Mojo y los otros chicos nos atacan como animales? Ellos ya son realmente animales-dijo Brick.-Creo que hay que ignorar eso-dijo Boomer.-Eso es cierto-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ sólo esquivaban los ataques de Mojo, los otros villanos y las personas controladas.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ continuaban peleando contra Doma pero vieron que los RRBZ seguían enfrentándose a muchas personas controladas.-Veo que los chicos necesitaran un poco de ayuda-dijo Blossom y luego se fijó en el látigo de Doma y recordó como Doma controlaba a las personas mientras golpeaba el suelo con eso.-Ya lo tengo, ella controla a las personas mediante su látigo, lo que significa…-dijo Blossom.-Su fuente de poder esta en su látigo!-dijeron las PPGZ al darse cuenta de eso.-Entonces debemos destruir ese látigo-dijo Blossom.-Y de esa forma las personas estarán libres de su control-dijo Bubbles.-Entonces vayamos a hacerlo-dijo Buttercup.-Las voy a derrotar!-dijo Doma y comenzó a atacar a las PPGZ con su látigo pero ellas la esquivaron. Blossom usó su yo-yo para hacer que Doma soltara su látigo.-Mi látigo!-dijo Doma. Luego las PPGZ usaron sus ataques contra el látigo destruyéndolo.-No! Mi látigo es como mi fuente de vida, sin mi látigo estoy…-dijo Doma triste y en ese momento comenzó a gritar de dolor y a desintegrarse en forma de polvo negro.

En ese momento las personas controladas por Doma volvieron a la normalidad.-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo una persona confundida.-¿Acaso nos ocurrió algo?-dijo otra persona confundida.

Mientras tanto, Mojo jojo y los otros villanos volvieron a la normalidad también.-¿Qué nos pasó?-dijo Mojo confundido.-Creo que nos dieron el poder-dijo Fuzzy confundido.-¿Eso crees? No me siento fuerte-dijo Ace confundido.-Parece que nos engañaron-dijo Top hat confundido.-Que desilusión, las cosas no podrían salir peor-dijo Mojo triste pero en ese momento los villanos vieron que los RRBZ estaban al frente de ellos con miradas asesinas en la oscuridad.-Que bueno que despertaron, no pudimos derrotar a Doma y estamos de mal humor, necesitamos desquitarnos con alguien-dijo Brick en su estado mientras que los RRBZ preparaban sus puños. Mojo y los otros villanos estaban sudando de nerviosismo y luego gritaron. Se escuchó ruidos de fuertes golpes, y los villanos salieron volando y gritando de dolor por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Más tarde; las PPGZ estaban más tranquilas, luego el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach llegaron al lugar en su camioneta.-Chicas, salvaron a las personas-dijo el profesor.-Sí, eso nos convierte en mejores heroínas, incluso mejor que los chicos-dijo Blossom presumiendo.-Ganamos de nuevo-dijo Bubbles.-Y volvimos a adelantarnos-dijo Buttercup. En ese momento, el señor alcalde y miss Bellum llegaron donde se encontraban todos ellos.-Chicas, gracias por salvar a las personas controladas-dijo el alcalde contento.-Muchas gracias-dijo miss Bellum.-Es nuestro trabajo, esos chicos no se llevarán todas las victorias-dijo Blossom segura.-Chicas, no deberían subestimar a los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Ken.-Sí, recuerden que aún podrían tener ventaja más adelante-dijo el profesor. Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de algo.-Por cierto, ¿dónde están los chicos? No están por aquí-dijo Blossom mirando en lados diferentes. Peach se acercó a todos.-Escuchen todos-dijo Peach.-¿Qué sucede, Peach?-dijo Ken.-Los chicos me enviaron un mensaje hace pocos días, dijeron que se irían de vacaciones por unos días ya que le debemos muchos favores-dijo Peach.-¡¿Se fueron de vacaciones?-dijeron todos muy sorprendidos.

Mientras tanto, en una playa que parecía Hawai, había mucha multitud disfrutando la playa. Luego se ve que Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu habían llegado y estaban usando las gafas de sol que usaron antes, también estaban usando ropas playeras y llevaban unas tablas de surf.-Por fin estamos aquí-dijo Momotaro contento.-Necesitábamos esto para relajarnos-dijo Miyashiro contento.-Sí, nos merecemos esto-dijo Kaoretsu contento.-¿Creen que la ciudad estará segura por unos días?-dijo Momotaro preocupado. Los chicos estaban preocupados pero luego se alegraron.-Es obvio, esas chicas nos deben unos favores-dijo Momotaro tranquilo. Los chicos se fijaron en la playa.-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¡vayamos a divertirnos!-dijo Momotaro en voz alta.-¡Sí!¡Vayamos a divertirnos!-dijeron los chicos muy contentos mientras corrían hacía la playa.

**Que divertido fue esto ¿verdad?, no se pierdan el episodio 32, gracias y comenten**


	23. episodio 32, parte 1

**Un episodio emocionante y cómico, espero que les guste, comenten**

32.-Pelea gemelos: RRBZ vs RRBZ

Era un día muy tranquilo en la ciudad de Tokio. Pero luego algo sucedió, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, en el monitor del laboratorio se veía una imagen borrosa y escuchó unos sonidos. El profesor, Ken, y Peach se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el profesor.-Parece un mensaje-dijo Ken.-¿Pueden escucharme?-dijo una voz.-Sí, ¿quién eres y qué pasa?-dijo el profesor.-Por favor, llamen a los Rowdyruff Boys Z, necesitamos su ayuda-dijo la voz.-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo el profesor.-Por favor, llámenlos, estamos en el parque de la ciudad, es una emergencia…-dijo la voz pero el mensaje se cortó.-Perdimos el mensaje-dijo Peach.-Dijo que llamáramos a los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Ken.-No lo sé, podría ser una trampa-dijo el profesor sospechando.-Pero parece que necesita ayuda-dijo Ken.-Bien, primero les diremos a las chicas que busquen a los chicos y luego todos ellos irán a investigar, Peach-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach.

Mientras tanto; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru vieron desde sus casas que sus cinturones brillaron, luego cada una se transformó en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

Las PPGZ salieron volando de sus casas hasta que se encontraron en el camino.-Chicas, recibimos un mensaje de auxilio, deberán buscar a los chicos y después ir a investigar en caso que sea una trampa-dijo el profesor.-Entendido profesor…-dijo Blossom pero luego las PPGZ se detuvieron.-Esperen, creo que esos chicos están ocupados haciendo unas cosas separados-dijo Blossom.-Eso significa que tendremos que encontrarlos a cada uno-dijo Bubbles.-Esos chicos nos causan muchos problemas-dijo Buttercup..-No hay problema, los chicos nos dijeron dónde iban a estar, aquí están sus ubicaciones-dijo el profesor mientras les envió unas coordenadas.-Bueno, cada una de nosotras vaya a buscar a los chicos y nos reuniremos en el parque-dijo Blossom y luego las PPGZ asintieron y se fueron volando en diferentes direcciones.

Blossom llegó al bosque.-Bueno, Brick debería estar por aquí-dijo Blossom y luego comenzó a buscar en el bosque.-Brick, ¿dónde estas?-dijo Blossom en voz alta. Blossom seguía buscando a Brick pero no lo encontraba.-¿Dónde estará ese niño?-dijo Blossom un poco molesta. Blossom seguía buscando un poco molesta hasta que se detuvo en un árbol, pero en ese momento del árbol apareció Brick de cabeza en frente de Blossom asustándola un poco. Blossom se cayó al suelo del susto, Brick estaba colgado de cabeza en las ramas del árbol.-¿Blossom? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Brick. Blossom se levantó y se acercó a Brick.-No deberías asustarme de esa manera, tonto-dijo Blossom y luego le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza de Brick pero eso hizo que Brick se cayera del árbol.

Brick se levantó.-Hiciste que me cayera!-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Escucha Brick, hay una emergencia en el parque, debemos ir a investigar-dijo Blossom.-Lo siento, pero estoy cansado, así que encárguense ustedes-dijo Brick desinteresado.-Vendrás, no me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza!-dijo Blossom molesta.-Inténtalo!-dijo Brick molesto.

Bubbles llegó a un patio.-Boomer debe estar por aquí-dijo Bubbles mientras buscaba hasta que repente vio algo. Boomer estaba sentado en el suelo frente a frente con Silver quién estaba sentado también; ambos se miraban algo desafiantes y también estaban sudando un poco, parecía que esperaban un momento justo para hacer algo.-Uno, dos, tres! Nueve por ocho!-dijo Boomer y luego él puso su mano en el suelo, al mismo tiempo Silver puso su pata en el suelo también. Se llega a ver que Boomer y Silver tenían su mano y pata sobre un cuadro que tenía números escritos en eso en el suelo. Silver puso su pata sobre el número 72, pero Boomer puso su mano sobre el número 63.

Boomer se sintió decepcionado.-Vaya, me volviste a ganar Silver-dijo Boomer triste, Silver aulló de alegría. Bubbles se les acercó.-Boomer, ¿qué haces?-dijo Bubbles. Boomer se sorprendió un poco al verla.-Bubbles, hola… yo estaba jugando un poco con Silver, y practicando mi memoria acerca de matemáticas-dijo Boomer un poco nervioso.-Pues parece que no lo haces bien-dijo Bubbles un poco decepcionada al ver lo que Boomer hizo.-Parece que Silver es más listo que yo-dijo Boomer.-No te preocupes, te prometo que te ayudaré con tus estudios-dijo Bubbles un poco sonriente.-Bueno, gracias-dijo Boomer un poco sonrojado.-Por cierto, debemos ir al parque, hay una emergencia, tenemos que investigar-dijo Bubbles.-¿En serio? Entonces vayamos-dijo Boomer.

Buttercup llegó al estadio.-Butch tiene que haber venido aquí-dijo Buttercup y luego se fijó que había un juego de soccer en el estadio y luego se dio cuenta de algo. Butch estaba sentado sobre el borde superior del estadio, estaba usando unos binoculares para ver el juego de soccer.-Vamos, sólo queda poco tiempo para que termine el partido!-dijo Butch.

Butch seguía mirando el juego con los binoculares.-Vamos, vamos, van a ganar!-dijo Butch emocionado. Buttercup se le acercó.-Butch, ¿qué crees que haces?-dijo Buttercup.-Buttercup, ahora no molestes, estoy viendo un juego interesante-dijo Butch mientras seguía viendo el juego.-¿Qué de interesante ves en eso?-dijo Buttercup pero luego se fijó en el juego. Butch seguía viendo el juego, luego Buttercup también se sentó al lado de Butch para ver el juego de soccer con binoculares. Se escuchó un pitido, se acabó el juego.-Sí! Ganaron!-dijeron Butch y Buttercup muy contentos.-Nuestro equipo ganó, ¿Qué te pareció?-dijo Butch.-Genial!, por cierto ya se me estaba olvidando decirte algo-dijo Buttercup.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Butch.-Hubo una emergencia y tenemos que ver de quién es el mensaje-dijo Buttercup.-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Vayamos-dijo Butch.

Más tarde, Boomer, Bubbles, Butch y Buttercup habían llegado al parque de la ciudad.-Aquí fue dónde se escuchó el mensaje de auxilio-dijo Bubbles.-Pero no veo a la persona que lo dijo-dijo Boomer.-Esperen, Blossom todavía no ha llegado-dijo Buttercup.-Si, tampoco veo a Brick-dijo Butch.

En ese momento, los demás vieron algo, Brick y Blossom estaban llegando pero de una manera extraña. Blossom tenía sus manos sobre el brazo de Brick mientras ella lo jalaba para venir.-Oye con cuidado!-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Te dije que te llevaría a la fuerza-dijo Blossom un poco molesta. Butch y Buttercup estaban sonriendo un poco pícaros.-Blossom , ¿por qué lo traes así? Parece como si ustedes dos estuvieran en una cita-dijo Buttercup.-Brick, parece que te dejaste dominar por una chica para que saliera contigo-dijo Butch. Al escuchar eso, Brick y Blossom se soltaron un poco sonrojados.-Bueno, bueno, entonces aquí es donde se escuchó el mensaje-dijo Brick.-Sí, aquí fue-dijo Blossom.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban revisando el lugar pero no encontraron a quién envió el mensaje.-No esta el sujeto que pidió ayuda-dijo Brick.-Creo que nos engañaron-dijo Blossom.

-Bueno, como no ocurre algún problema, volvamos…-dijo Brick pero en ese momento los RRBZ sintieron algo por detrás de sus cuellos.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Blossom.-Sentí como si algo me picó-dijo Brick mientras se tocó su cuello.-Yo también sentí algo-dijo Boomer mientras se tocó su cuello.-Yo igual-dijo Butch mientras se tocó su cuello.-Lo que sea, ya pasó-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ volaron dejando el parque. Pero no se dieron cuenta que tres pares de ojos siniestros estaban ocultos dentro de unos arbustos, se reían malvadamente.

Mas tarde en la noche; en un banco los guardias de seguridad cuidaban la entrada pero en ese momento tres sujetos aparecieron aterrizando en frente de ellos.-Son ustedes, ¿hay algún problema aquí?-dijo uno de los guardias pero en ese momento los guardias se preocuparon al ver algo.-Esperen, ¿Qué van a hacer?-dijo otro de los guardias preocupado. Luego se escuchó una explosión que venía del banco, algo terrible había pasado.

Al día siguiente; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando a la escuela muy temprano.-No pude dormir bien, parece que mi cama necesita arreglarse-dijo Momotaro cansado mientras bostezó exageradamente.-Eso se nota-dijo Miyashiro.-Debiste pasar muy mal anoche-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos entraron a su salón de clases, pero luego ellos se dieron cuenta que Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru los observaban molestas y con sospechas.

Los chicos estaban confundidos al ver que las chicas los miraban muy seriamente.-Chicas, ¿sucede algo?-dijo Momotaro.-Díganme, ¿qué hicieron anoche?-dijo Momoko.-¿Nosotros? Nada, sólo dormimos-dijo Momotaro.-¿Están seguros?-dijo Miyako.-Por supuesto, dormimos temprano-dijo Miyashiro.-¿No salieron anoche a hacer algo?-dijo Kaoru.-Claro que no, estábamos cansados por la enorme cantidad de tarea que nos dejaron ayer-dijo Kaoretsu. Las chicas miraban a los chicos, parecía que no les creía.-¿Por qué nos miran así?-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mienten?-dijo Momoko.-¿Mentirles? ¿Sobre qué?-dijo Momotaro.

En ese momento, Momoko sacó su cinturón y les mostró a los chicos un video. En el video se veía como los RRBZ llegaron al banco anoche y atacaron los exteriores con sus ataques. Los chicos estaban asombrados al ver eso.-¿Qué significa eso?-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-Y eso no es todo-dijo Momoko. El video continuó mostrando más cosas, los RRBZ atacaron unas tiendas incluso tirando grandes botes de basura sobre las calles y las personas.

Los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos al verse en el video haciendo esas cosas.-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-dijo Momotaro.-No es una broma-dijo una voz, era el profesor Utonium.-Profesor, podría explicarnos lo que sucede-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Cómo es posible que aparezcamos en ese video?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Porque fueron ustedes lo que hicieron eso-dijo Ken.-Pero eso no puede ser, no hicimos eso anoche-dijo Momotaro.-Lo dudo, porque anoche sentí sus auras, no hay duda que fueron ustedes-dijo Peach. Los chicos estaban preocupados al ser culpados por eso.

Mientras tanto, la escuela comenzó. Los chicos se sentían preocupados al ser culpados.-_"¿Cómo es posible que nosotros ataquemos la ciudad de noche? ¿Acaso habremos hecho eso estando sonámbulos?"_-pensó Momotaro preocupado.

Más tarde, al final de la clase de educación física; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban conversando.-No puedo creer que seamos culpables por algo que no hicimos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pero esos sujetos que vimos en el video eran idénticos a nosotros-dijo Miyashiro.-Tendremos que vigilar la ciudad y descubrir lo que pasó-dijo Momotaro. En ese momento los chicos vieron algo detrás de ellos, no podían creer lo que veían, eran ellos mismos. Los otros chicos los miraban muy confiados.-Oigan, ¿quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Momotaro en voz alta. Los otros chicos sonrieron confiados y se escaparon.-Detenganse, queremos hablar! Vayamos por ellos-dijo Momotaro.

Los chicos perseguían a los otros chicos que eran idénticos a ellos, todos corrían sin ser vistos por los otros estudiantes. Después de correr mucho, los otros chicos entraron a una habitación.-Entraron ahí, ya los tenemos!-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos entraron a esa habitación, pero adentro, los otros chicos no estaban ahí, habían desaparecido.-Eh? ¿Dónde están? desaparecieron-dijo Momotaro.-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?-dijo Miyashiro.-Que mala suerte, estábamos a punto de descubrir la verdad-dijo Kaoretsu. Pero en ese momento Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se dieron cuenta que varias chicas estaban ahí, incluyendo a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, todas esas chicas se estaban cambiando de ropa; los chicos estaban en el vestidor de las chicas. Los chicos estaban paralizados cómicamente al ver eso.-Oh!, esto nos va a doler-dijo Momotaro triste. Desde afuera del vestidor se escuchó unos gritos que venían adentro del vestidor.-¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Pervertidos!-gritaron todas las chicas y luego se escuchó unos ruidos de golpes y también los gritos de dolor de los chicos.

Luego en la oficina del director de la escuela; el director estaba molesto mientras hablaba con los chicos.-Esto es inaceptable, ¿cómo es posible que chicos de su edad hagan esas cosas feas?-dijo el director molesto. Se llega a ver que los chicos estaban adoloridos por las golpizas que recibieron.-Director, lo lamentamos, pero no fue nuestra intención-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, estábamos persiguiendo a unos sujetos pero desaparecieron-dijo Miyashiro.-Y no nos dimos cuenta que entramos al vestidor de chicas-dijo Kaoretsu.-Tsk! Qué excusa, eso no justifica lo que hicieron, por esta vez los dejaré, pero les advierto que si lo hacen de nuevo, hablaré muy seriamente con sus padres!-dijo el director.

Mas tarde, en el salón de clases, las chicas estaban viendo a Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu muy molestas.-Esos chicos siguen siendo estúpidos y vulgares como en el pasado-dijo Momoko molesta.-Y pensar que habían cambiado-dijo Miyako molesta.-Ya me las pagarán-dijo Kaoru molesta. Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban un poco preocupados al ser culpados.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido; el gran polvo negro estaba junto con Zato y con los otros dos polvos negros.-Parece que este plan funciona-dijo Zato.-Ya lo creo esos enanos serán culpados por todos-dijo el segundo polvo negro.-Este fue el mejor plan que hemos tenido, hacer que otros sufran-dijo el tercer polvo negro.-Pues sólo será temporal, yo quiero ver como esos chicos sean culpados-dijo el gran polvo negro. En ese momento el segundo y el tercer polvo negro se le acercaron.-Jefe, parece que voy a tomar nuestra otra forma-dijo el segundo polvo negro.-Sí, puedo sentir que nuestro poder aumenta-dijo el tercer polvo negro. Luego el segundo y tercer polvo negro cambiaron de forma hasta que se tomaron la misma apariencia de Zato. Los tres polvos negros tenían la apariencia de chicos con ropas y con capas negras, parecían unas parcas, pero sus rostros seguían cubiertos con las capuchas.-Estamos completos-dijeron los tres chicos misteriosos.

Mientras tanto en la escuela; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu detectaron aura negra, se miraron y asintieron.-Maestro disculpe, tengo que ir a la enfermería me duele mis huesos-dijo Momotaro fingiendo estar adolorido.-Y a mí me duele mis intestinos-dijo Miyashiro.-Y a mí mis riñones-dijo Kaoretsu. El maestro estaba confundido por lo que escuchó. Los chicos salieron de corriendo del salón de clases, llegaron al techo de la escuela y ahí se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos.

Los RRBZ salieron volando de la escuela hacia la ciudad. En ese momento en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Peach detectó aura negra.-Detecté aura negra!-dijo Peach.-Llama a las chicas-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach.

En ese momento, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru vieron que sus cinturones brillaron, ellas se miraron y asintieron.-Maestro disculpe, pero tengo un dolor en mis músculos-dijo Momoko fingiendo estar enferma.-Y a mí me duele mis pulmones-dijo Miyako.-Y a mí me duele mis venas-dijo Kaoru. Las chicas salieron de su salón de clases, fueron al techo de la escuela y ahí se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas.

Las PPGZ se preparaban para salir pero en ese momento escucharon una voz.-Oigan chicas!-dijo la voz, las PPGZ se voltearon y vieron que era los RRBZ.-¿Chicos, cómo volvieron tan rápido?-dijo Blossom.-Hablemos por abajo-dijo Brick.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ seguían volando pero se dieron cuenta de algo, se detuvieron.-Esperen chicos, el aura negra que detectamos, parece aura gris, como la nuestra, pero no esta en la escuela-dijo Brick.-Puedo sentirlo, se encuentra en…-dijo Boomer.-La escuela en este momento…-dijo Butch.-Presiento algo muy malo, debemos volver-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ volaron de regreso a la escuela muy rápido.

Mientras tanto, las PPGZ estaban en la tierra hablando con los RRBZ.-Bueno chicos, ¿qué pasa?-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ sonrieron un poco.-¿Acaso les parece algo gracioso?-dijo Blossom. En ese momento Brick se le acercó a Blossom y le tomó su mano.-Brick, ¿qué haces?-dijo Blossom.-¿Sabes algo Blossom? Eres muy linda-dijo Brick en un tono seductor y luego le besó en la mano. Blossom se sonrojó mucho al sentir eso. Bubbles y Buttercup se sorprendieron cómicamente al ver eso. Luego Boomer se acercó a Bubbles y puso su brazo por detrás de su cuello y sobre sus hombros.-Bubbles, estás hermosa-dijo Boomer. Bubbles se sonrojó al escuchar eso. Butch se acercó a Buttercup, estaban cara a cara.-Buttercup, te ves linda con esa ropa-dijo Butch. Buttercup se sonrojó al escuchar eso. En el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach estaban sorprendidos cómicamente al ver lo que hacían los RRBZ.-Esos chicos están actuando muy raro-dijo Ken en su estado. En ese momento Peach detectó algo más.-Esperen, detecto tres auras grises más-dijo Peach. El profesor y Ken se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Tres más?-dijo el profesor.-En total hay seis auras grises en la escuela-dijo Peach.-Pero qué significa esto-dijo Ken confundido, pero en ese momento el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach se sorprendieron mucho al ver algo en el monitor.-Esos chicos, ya fueron demasiado lejos-dijo Ken en su estado.

En ese momento, las PPGZ estaban atacando a los RRBZ muy exageradamente quienes le hicieron algo.

-Brick estás muy loco si crees que voy a aceptar lo que hiciste!-dijo Blossom molesta mientras atacaba a Brick.-Relájate, ¿eso fue malo?-dijo Brick mientras esquivaba los ataques de Blossom.

-Boomer eres malo, no era necesario que hicieras eso, creí que eras mi amigo-dijo Bubbles un poco molesta mientras atacaba a Boomer.-Creí que ya estabas lista para un beso en la mejilla-dijo Boomer mientras esquivaba los ataques de Blossom.

-Butch eres un insoportable, te voy a matar!-dijo Buttercup muy molesta mientras atacaba a Butch.-Oye cálmate, sólo te bese en la mejilla y no te pongas histérica-dijo Butch mientras esquivaba los ataques de Buttercup.

En eses momento, los RRBZ estaban ocultos en unos árboles y vieron lo que los otros RRBZ hicieron con las PPGZ.-No puedo creerlo, estamos jodidos!-dijo Brick preocupado cómicamente al igual que Boomer y Butch. En ese momento los otros RRBZ detectaron algo y se prepararon para hacer algo.-Lo siento nenas, pero tenemos que divertirnos en la ciudad, nos vemos!-dijo el otro Brick. Los otros RRBZ se fueron volando a la ciudad.-No huirán!-dijo Blossom molesta. Las PPGZ se fueron volando tras los otros RRBZ.

Los RRBZ estaban muy preocupados al ver lo que paso.-Veo que fuimos culpados de una mala forma-dijo Boomer.-Esto me provoca golpearlos-dijo Butch.-Si vamos tras ellos, seguro que desaparecerán como esa vez y nos culparán de nuevo-dijo Brick.-Entonces qué hacemos-dijo Butch.-Iremos al laboratorio para hablar con el profesor Utonium-dijo Brick.-¿Al laboratorio y con el profesor Utonium?-dijo Boomer.-Sí, es el único que podría ayudarnos por ahora-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se fueron volando hacia el laboratorio.

Mientras tanto; en el laboratorio, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach estaban preocupados al ver lo que pasaba.-Esos chicos no tienen remedio-dijo Ken. En ese momento Peach detectó algo.-Tres auras grises vienen para acá-dijo Peach. En ese momento los RRBZ llegaron al laboratorio, los demás se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-¿Ustedes? Veo que no cambiaron de todo-dijo el profesor.-Esperen, no éramos nosotros lo que hicieron eso-dijo Brick. En ese momento, en el televisor pasaban noticias.-Informe de último momento, los Rowdyruff Boys Z atacan la ciudad ahora mismo, como lo hicieron anoche-dijo una reportera. Todos los demás se dieron cuenta de eso.-No podemos creer que esos chicos quienes eran héroes ahora se volvieron villanos, las Powerpuff Girls Z deben detenerlos!-dijo la reportera muy asustada. En ese momento en el televisor se vieron a los otros RRBZ.-La ciudad estará aterrada por nuestros poderes!-dijeron los otros RRBZ con sonrisas siniestras.

El profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach se fijaron en los RRBZ y en los otros RRBZ.-Esperen, cómo es posible que estén atacando la ciudad en este momento si ustedes están en frente de nosotros-dijo Ken confundido.-¿Lo ven? Nosotros no hicimos algún daño en la ciudad anoche ni ahora-dijo Brick.-Un momento, Peach dijo que detectó seis auras grises, tres son de ustedes y los otros tres deben de sus clones-dijo el profesor.-Eso tendría sentido-dijo Ken entendiendo eso.-Es increíble que hayan otros Rowdyruff Boys Z, y son muy idénticos-dijo Peach.

-Eso no importa, esos impostores están afuera culpándonos!-dijo Brick molesto.-Sí, ellos se aprovecharon de nuestra identidad!-dijo Boomer molesto.-Y ellos atacaron la ciudad con nuestras caras!-dijo Butch molesto.-Y no sólo eso, esos bastardos coquetearon con Blossom y las otras chicas, ellos las… las… las…-dijo Brick molesto pero luego los RRBZ se pusieron nerviosos al recordar y tratar de decir algo. Peach se les acercó.-¿Las besaron?-dijo Peach.-¡Aaaaahh! ¡No nos hagas recordar eso!-gritaron los RRBZ muy traumatizados y sonrojados, de sus cabezas salió humo.-No veo cuál es ese problema-dijo Ken.-Sí, un beso es otra forma de saludo, es cierto, lo leí en este libro-dijo Peach mientras les mostró un libro que decía _"Muchas formas de saludos"_.-¡¿Qué clase de tonterías lees?-dijo Brick molesto.-¡No puedo creerlo, nuestra reputación como chicos rebeldes está arruinada!-gritó Brick muy desesperado mientras los RRBZ se rascaban sus cabezas con sus dos manos muy exageradamente y desesperados.-¿En serio es muy grave?-dijo Ken confundido.-Supongo que sí-dijo el profesor.

Luego los RRBZ se calmaron.-No importa, ahora debemos ir a la ciudad a detener a esos impostores-dijo Brick.-Seguro que seguirán atacando la ciudad-dijo Boomer.-Entonces hay que ir para atraparlos-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ salieron caminando del laboratorio pero afuera aparecieron unos policías quienes les apuntaban con sus armas.-Rowdyruff Boys Z, están bajo arresto por fingir ser unos héroes!-dijo el jefe de los policías.-Un momento, los impostores están atacando la ciudad ahora mismo!-dijo Brick.-Mis hombres están en la ciudad y dicen que no están ahí, levanten las manos!-dijo el jefe de los policías, los policías les apuntaban con sus armas.-Pero…-dijo Boomer.-Nosotros…-dijo Butch. Boomer y Butch fueron detenidos por Brick.-Chicos, no podemos escaparnos, seríamos más culpables-dijo Brick. Luego los RRBZ levantaron sus manos y se acercaron a los policías quienes les pusieron esposas en sus manos.-Están cometiendo un gran error-dijo Brick.-Eso díselo al juez de la corte-dijo el jefe de los policías. Los RRBZ fueron llevados ante el tribunal de justicia. El profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó.-No! los chicos serán encarcelados-dijo el profesor.-Papá, tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Ken preocupado.-Hay que decirle a toda la ciudad que los Rowdyruff Boys Z son inocentes-dijo Peach.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ seguían buscando a los RRBZ sin saber que eran impostores.-Esos chicos deben estar por aquí, van a recibir una gran paliza!-dijo Blossom molesta. Las PPGZ continuaron buscando a los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto, los otros RRBZ aparecieron de una pared cambiando de color transparente a sus colores normales, como si fueran camaleones.-El plan que nos dijeron salió a la perfección-dijo el otro Brick.-Esos chicos serán culpados-dijo el otro Boomer.-Esto se pondrá divertido-dijo el otro Butch. Los otros RRBZ se reían siniestramente, un gran problema ocurría para los verdaderos RRBZ, ¿que podrán hacer?.


	24. episodio 32, parte 2

Los RRBZ estaban en grandes problemas, fueron arrestados por atacar la ciudad. Pero se llega a ver que otros RRBZ habían culpado a los verdaderos RRBZ.

En el tribunal de justicia, los RRBZ estaban siendo juzgados mientras eran observados por algunas personas como si fueran criminales. El juez estaba frente a los RRBZ.-Rowdyruff Boys Z, se les acusa de fingir ser héroes-dijo el juez.-Señor juez, no fuimos nosotros quienes atacaron la ciudad!-dijo Brick.-Tenemos muchos testigos que los vieron hacer esos malvados actos-dijo el juez.-No fuimos nosotros!-dijo Boomer.-¿Por qué no quiere creernos?-dijo Butch.-Estos actos son imperdonables, no me dejan opción que enviarlos al correctivo para que aprendan a comportarse-dijo el juez.-No puede ser!-dijeron los RRBZ preocupados.-No tienen alternativa, nadie en esta ciudad esta de su lado-dijo el juez.

En ese momento, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach llegaron al tribunal, todos se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-Espere señor juez!-dijo el profesor.-¿Profesor Utonium?¿qué hace aquí?-dijo el juez.-Los chicos dicen la verdad, no atacaron la ciudad-dijo Ken.-¿De qué hablan?-dijo el juez.-Tenemos a algunas personas quienes piensan que los chicos son inocentes-dijo el profesor. En ese momento, la señora Sarah, Shun y Silver aparecieron ante el tribunal.-Es la señora Sarah!-dijo Brick.-Y también Silver!-dijo Boomer.-E incluso Shun!-dijo Butch.-¿Quiénes son estos?-dijo el juez.-Señor juez, vengo a decirle que estos chicos no son criminales, ya que ellos fueron como mis hijos-dijo la señora Sarah.-Sí, y también son mis amigos-dijo Shun. Silver aulló como asintiendo.-¿Qué les hace suponer que me convencen?-dijo el juez con dudas.-Mire esto-dijo la señora y luego le mostró al juez una cámara digital y tenía un video, en el video se veía a los RRBZ ayudando a la señora Sarah como pintando la casa, limpiando y sacando la basura.

El juez tenía dudas.-No creo que un video sea la evidencia para convencerme-dijo el juez.-Pues nosotros tenemos otra evidencia-dijo el profesor. En ese momento, Peach se les acercó.-Pude detectar seis auras grises, como sabrán los Rowdyruff Boys Z emiten auras grises, ahora mismo pueden ver a tres, entonces, ¿de quiénes más son esas otras tres auras?-dijo Peach. Las personas del juicio estaban un poco sorprendidos al escuchar eso.-¿Eso piensan?¿no han pensado que pudieron ser las Powerpuff Girls Z disfrazados como esos chicos?-dijo el juez.

En ese momento los RRBZ recordaron la vez en que ellos robaron las ropas de las PPGZ para fingir ser ellas.-Podría ser un caso, pero hay algo que no pensaron bien-dijo el profesor.-Explíquese-dijo el juez.-Es cierto que una vez los Rowdyruff Boys Z se disfrazaron como las Powerpuff Girls Z para culparlas, eso debe porque a los chicos les quedaron los trajes de las chicas, pero en el otro caso, las chicas no podrían disfrazarse como los chicos ya que no les quedaría los trajes de esos pequeños-dijo el profesor.-¡¿A quiénes llama pequeños?-gritaron los RRBZ enojados asustando un poco al profesor.-El caso es que no fueron los chicos, aquí está unos datos que tomamos de Peach-dijo Ken mientras le entregó al juez unos papeles. El juez se sorprendió un poco al ver los datos.

-Esto me deja muy confundido-dijo el juez. En ese momento se escuchó unas explosiones que venían de la ciudad. Un guardia entró desesperado al tribunal.-Señor juez, los Rowdyruff Boys Z atacan la ciudad!-dijo el guardia asustado.-Espera, ¿cómo que los Rowdyruff Boys Z atacan la ciudad? Ellos están aquí mismo-dijo el juez confundido. En ese momento el techo del tribunal fue destrozado dejando un hoyo.-Miren arriba!-dijo el profesor señalando el hoyo que mostraba el cielo. Todos quienes estaban en el tribunal vieron a los otros RRBZ quienes atacaron el tribunal.-Son otros Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijo una persona asombrada.-Pero eso es imposible-dijo otra persona asombrada.-Nadie atrapará a los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los otros RRBZ y luego se retiraron volando. Todos quienes estaban en el tribunal estaban asombrados al ver eso.-Esto es muy malo-dijo el juez y luego se fijó en los RRBZ.-Bueno, si ustedes son héroes, vayan a salvar la ciudad de esos impostores, están libres!-dijo el juez asustado mientras golpeó su mesa con su martillo.-Me alegra que ahora nos crean…-dijo el profesor contento. Pero en ese momento los RRBZ estaban ardiendo de ira, estaban muy enojados.-Esos impostores nos culparon!-dijo Brick enojado.-Fuimos humillados!-dijo Boomer enojado.-Grrrrrrr!-dijo Butch enojado.-Chicos ¿están bien?-dijo Ken preocupado.-¡Están muertos!-gritaron los RRBZ muy enojados, se vio una explosión nuclear detrás de ellos en verdad estaban enojados y luego salieron volando del tribunal destrozando el techo.

Afuera, los RRBZ vieron a los otros RRBZ quienes estaban atacando la ciudad con sus ataques. Los otros RRBZ se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los RRBZ.-Oigan, ustedes impostores!-dijo Brick enojado.-Mierda, nos encontraron!-dijo el otro Brick preocupado.-Fueron demasiado listos para disfrazarse como nosotros-dijo Boomer enojado.-Ustedes son los verdaderos chicos-dijo el otro Boomer.-¡Esto no tendrá perdón!-dijo Butch enojado.-Creíamos que ya los encerraron por lo sucedido-dijo el otro Butch.

-Creo que no les gusto la broma que les hicimos-dijo el otro Brick.-¿Broma? Eso fue una gran humillación para nosotros, al ataque!-dijo Brick molesto señalando a los otros RRBZ.-Huyamos!-dijo el otro Brick. Los otros RRBZ estaban volando escapando mientras que los RRBZ los perseguían en el aire. Las personas de la ciudad estaban sorprendidas al ver que tres rayos, rojo, azul y verde estaban siendo por otros rayos, rojo, azul y verde.

Los RRBZ seguían persiguiendo a los otros RRBZ.-Son muy buenos volando, veamos si pueden hacer lo mismo en tierra-dijo el otro Brick. Los otros RRBZ aterrizaron sobre unos automóviles que estaban en movimiento.-No escaparán!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ aterrizaron sobre otros automóviles.-No nos atraparán fácilmente!-dijeron los otros RRBZ burlonamente y comenzaron a saltar hacia otros automóviles.-Alto!-dijeron los RRBZ.

Los RRBZ y los otros RRBZ comenzaron a saltar de unos automóviles a otros automóviles a pesar que estaban en movimiento, era una gran larga persecución.-Estos tontos son muy persistentes, bueno tendremos que pelear-dijo el otro Brick y luego los RRBZ y los otros RRBZ salieron de la pista y saltaron hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ seguían buscando sin saber lo que había pasado.-No hemos podido encontrara a esos chicos-dijo Blossom. En ese momento su cinturón brilló, el profesor Utonium las llamaba.-Chicas, deben ir a ayudar a los chicos-dijo el profesor.-¿Los chicos? Ellos recibirán otra ayuda porque nosotras les vamos a dar un fuerte escarmiento-dijo Blossom molesta.-Esto en serio, los chicos podrían estar en peligro peleando-dijo el profesor.-Pelando contra quién-dijo Blossom.-Contra ellos mismos-dijo el profesor. Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas al escuchar eso.-Sólo vayan al centro y lo sabrán-dijo el profesor.-De acuerdo-dijo Blossom luego las PPGZ se miraron y asintieron, luego fueron volando al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad; los RRBZ y los otros RRBZ se miraban muy desafiantes.-Creo que tendremos que descubrir qué equipo es el mejor-dijo el otro Brick.-¡Eso ya se descubrió, seremos nosotros!-dijo Brick molesto. En ese momento las PPGZ llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los RRBZ.-Miren, ahí están los chicos-dijo Bubbles señalando a los chicos.-Miren, por ahí están los chicos-dijo Buttercup señalando a los chicos.-Esperen, ¿por qué señalan dos lugares diferentes?-dijo Blossom confundida. Luego las PPGZ se sorprendieron cómicamente al ver a dos RRBZ mirándose muy desafiantes.-¿Los chicos tienen hermanos gemelos?-dijo Blossom en su estado.

Los RRBZ y los otros RRBZ se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las PPGZ.-Vaya, parece que sus novias han venido a ver como ustedes van a perder-dijo el otro Brick.-No son nuestras novias!-dijeron los RRBZ enojados.-Bueno, creo es hora de comenzar esta pelea-dijo el otro Brick.-Serán más humillados que antes-dijo el otro Boomer.-Haremos que sean tirados de la ciudad como basura-dijo el otro Butch.-No perderemos!-dijo Brick un poco molesto.

Las PPGZ se acercaron a los dos grupos de RRBZ.-Chicos, quién quiera ser los verdaderos chicos, se puede arreglar sin violencia-dijo Blossom mientras las PPGZ trataban de calmarlos.-Blossom, tú y las otras chicas traten de evacuar a las personas del centro de la ciudad, quizás esta sea la pelea más impactante que hemos tenido-dijo Brick.-Pero, podemos ayudarlos, si tal sólo supiera cuál eres tú-dijo Blossom mientras miraba a los dos Brick.-Descuida, uno de nosotros quedará vivo, y ese seré yo nena-dijo el otro Brick guiñando su ojo derecho a Blossom.-No hay duda, tú no eres el verdadero Brick-dijo Blossom y luego se fijó en Brick.-Esta pelea es nuestra, así que manténganse alejadas-dijo Brick.-No deberían apresurarse con eso-dijo Blossom y luego las PPGZ volaron para alejarse de los dos grupos de RRBZ.

Los RRBZ y los otros RRBZ se miraban muy desafiantes.-¿Están listos?-dijo el otro Brick muy confiado.-Terminemos con esto ya-dijo Brick molesto. Cada uno de los RRBZ miraba muy desafiante contra su respectivo doble. Luego los RRBZ fueron volando contra sus respectivos dobles mientras sacaban sus armas. Los otros RRBZ sacaron las armas que eran las mismas de los RRBZ y luego la pelea comenzó.

Brick se enfrentaba contra el otro Brick.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijeron los dos Brick mientras se atacaron pero sus ataques colisionaron provocando una explosión. Boomer se enfrentaba contra el otro Boomer.-Anillos veloces!-dijeron los dos Boomer mientras se atacaron pero sus ataques colisionaron provocando otra explosión. Butch se enfrentaba contra el otro Butch.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijeron los dos Butch mientras se atacaron pero sus ataques colisionaron provocando otra explosión. Los dos RRBZ estaban parejos con sus ataques.

-Diablos! No sólo tienen nuestras caras, también nuestros ataques-dijo Brick.-Sí, ¿pero tienen esto?-dijo el otro Brick y luego los otros RRBZ se volvieron invisibles en frente de los RRBZ y de las PPGZ, todos ellos se quedaron asombrados.-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo Brick. Pero luego los RRBZ fueron golpeados por detrás y cayeron al suelo.-Chicos!-dijeron las PPGZ preocupadas.

Luego, los otros RRBZ aparecieron de color transparente a sus colores normales, ellos habían golpeado a los RRBZ desde atrás.-¿Qué les pareció, chicos lentos y débiles?-dijo el otro Brick burlonamente. Los RRBZ se levantaban muy lastimados.-¿Qué clase de monstruos son?-dijo Brick lastimado.-¿Monstruos? Somos perfectos y mejores que ustedes-dijo el otro Brick. Las PPGZ se acercaron a los RRBZ.-Brick, ¿están bien? Creo que debemos pelear juntos, así los derrotaremos-dijo Blossom.-No quiero que intervengan en nuestra pelea!-dijo Brick molesto y lastimado.-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Blossom.-Protejan a las personas de nuestra pelea, váyanse-dijo Brick.-Pero…-dijo Blossom preocupada.-¡Háganlo!-dijo Brick molesto en voz alta. Blossom estaba preocupada al ser hablada de esa manera.-De acuerdo, esta vez se hará como quieran-dijo Blossom entendiendo lo que le dijo Brick. Las PPGZ volaron para atrás y se fueron. Pero en ese momento Blossom se detuvo y volteó su cabeza para atrás, luego miró a Brick quién trataba de ponerse de pie, ella sonrió un poco preocupada.-Buena suerte Brick-dijo Blossom en su estado y luego continuó volando con las otras chicas alejándose del lugar.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ estaban de pie y se fijaron en los otros RRBZ.-Parece que son resistentes, será mejor que los acabemos-dijo el otro Brick muy confiado.-Aunque tengan ese otro truco, no perderemos!-dijo Brick molesto. Los RRBZ sacaron sus armas y fueron a atacar los otros RRBZ ofensivamente. Era un combate de armas, pero al parecer los otros RRBZ tenían más ventaja contra los RRBZ.-No son tan rudos como parece-dijo el otro Brick, luego los otros RRBZ golpearon muy fuerte a los RRBZ quienes se estrellaron al suelo, estaban muy lastimados.-Tenemos… que continuar… no nos rindamos!-dijo Brick lastimado.-Pero parece que nos superan en poder-dijo Boomer lastimado.-Y también en nuestros movimientos-dijo Butch lastimado.

Mientras tanto; las personas estaban escapando asustadas de la pelea entre los dos RRBZ, las PPGZ ayudaban a evacuarlos.-Escuchen, vayan por ahí, estarán más seguros!-dijo Blossom mientras les señalaba el lugar.-¿Creen que los chicos puedan vencer a esos imitadores?-dijo Buttercup.-No estoy segura-dijo Bubbles.-Evacuemos a las personas y luego veamos lo que ocurre-dijo Blossom.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ seguían teniendo problemas al enfrentarse con sus dobles.-Malditos!-dijo Brick molesto y lastimado.-No pueden ganar, somos mejores y más poderosos que ustedes-dijo el otro Brick.-Aún no terminamos!-dijo Brick lastimado.-Entonces les mostraremos verdadero poder-dijo el otro Brick. Los otros RRBZ se juntaron y se preparaban para hacer algo, los RRBZ estaban un poco confundidos al ver eso.-Van a ser exterminados con esto!-dijo el otro Brick.-Sea lo que sea, nosotros lo detendremos!-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ se prepararon para hacer algo también. Los dos RRBZ estaban cargando sus poderes.-Desaparezcan!-dijeron los otros RRBZ mientras usaron sus ataques pero estas parecían más violentas que las originales.-Al ataque!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras usaron sus ataques pero estas fueron destruidas por los ataques violentos de los otros RRBZ las cuales se dirigían contra los RRBZ. En ese momento las PPGZ habían regresado y se dieron cuenta que un gran poder se dirigía contra los RRBZ.

Ese violento poder golpeó a los RRBZ provocando una fuerte explosión, los RRBZ gritaron de mucho dolor. Las PPGZ vieron como los RRBZ estaban cayendo al suelo muy lastimados y también desmayados por ese ataque.-¡Brick!-dijo Blossom preocupada mientras veía como Brick estaba cayendo.-¡Boomer!-dijo Bubbles preocupada mientras veía como Boomer estaba cayendo.-¡Butch!-dijo Buttercup preocupada mientras veía como Butch estaba cayendo. Los RRBZ se estrellaron al suelo desmayados.

Las PPGZ estaban preocupadas al ver a los RRBZ en el suelo.-No puedo creerlo ¿serán los verdaderos RRBZ quienes perdieron?-dijo Blossom preocupada. En ese momento los otros RRBZ se acercaron a los RRBZ quienes seguían desmayados y lastimados.-Parece que fue todo, no eran gran cosa-dijo el otro Brick mientras se acercó a Brick.-Son sólo unos perdedores-dijo el otro Boomer mientras se acercó a Boomer.-Y unos inútiles en peleas-dijo el otro Butch mientras se acercó a Butch.

El otro Brick se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con Brick.-Es una pena que no esten despiertos porque no verán como nosotros nos vamos a divertir con sus amigas, sí, ellas y nosotros juntos, lo disfrutaremos mucho, jaja!-dijo el otro Brick burlonamente mientras puso sus dedos sobre la frente de Brick.

En ese momento, los ojos de los RRBZ se abrieron muy rápido, la mano de Brick agarró la mano del otro Brick.-¡Bastardos!-dijo Brick enojado.-¿Qué demonios?-dijo el otro Brick sorprendido mientras trató de soltarse la mano pero no podía.-¡No se burlen de nosotros!-dijo Boomer enojado.-¡Los vamos a triturar!-dijo Butch enojado. Los otros RRBZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ comenzaron a emitir aura negra.-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo el otro Brick. Los RRBZ gritaron de rabia y dieron unos fuertes puñetazos a los otros RRB Z mandándolos a una corta distancia. Luego los RRBZ se pusieron de pie.

Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de eso.-Los chicos están bien, parece que…-dijo Blossom contenta pero luego las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ emitían aura negra.-Esperen, los chicos están emitiendo aura negra-dijo Blossom.-Sí, es como antes-dijo Bubbles.-Cuando tenían ese descontrol-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ recordaron la vez en que los RRBZ perdieron el control y fueron poseídos por sus auras negras cuando pelearon contra Shadow.-No me digan que los chicos están…-dijo Blossom preocupada.

Los RRBZ estaban enojados y sus ojos llenos de odio.-No importa, acabemos con ellos con el mismo ataque!-dijo el otro Brick. Los otros RRBZ se reunieron y se cargaban de poder.-Con esto, seguro que serán exterminados!-dijo el otro Brick y luego los otros RRBZ lanzaron sus ataques violentamente contra los RRBZ hasta que los tocó provocando una fuerte explosión. Luego de la explosión se llegó a ver que los RRBZ seguían de pie como si nada pasó.-¿Siguen vivos?-dijo el otro Brick asustado. Los RRBZ gritaron descontrolados y fueron contra los otros RRBZ para atacarlos.-¡Furia de fuego!-gritó Brick mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por fuego y dio un fuerte golpe contra el otro Brick.-¡Impacto veloz!-gritó Boomer mientras atacó al otro Boomer.-¡Taladro deslumbrante!-gritó Butch mientras atacó al otro Butch.

Los otros RRBZ cayeron al suelo hasta estrellarse muy lastimados, luego los RRBZ se les acercaron, seguían enojados. Los RRBZ agarraron con sus manos izquierdas los collares de las chaquetas de los otros RRBZ quienes estaban lastimados.-No nos… dijeron que… esto pasaría-dijo el otro Brick lastimado. Los RRBZ prepararon sus puños derechos para golpear a los otros RRBZ. En ese momento unas voces internas en los RRBZ se escucharon, se parecían al de los RRBZ pero eran graves y con ecos.-**Vamos, mátenlos!**-dijo la voz dentro de Brick.-**No duden en hacerlo!**-dijo la voz dentro de Boomer.-**Háganlo!**-dijo la voz interna en Butch. Las PPGZ estaban un poco asustadas al ver el comportamiento de los RRBZ.-Los chicos están usando los Poderes salvajes de nuevo-dijo Blossom asustada.

Brick tenía su puño cubierto de fuego. Los RRBZ se prepararon para golpear a los otros RRBZ.-Brick, detente!-dijo Blossom en voz alta.-Boomer, no lo hagas!-dijo Bubbles en voz alta.-Butch, despierta!-dijo Buttercup en voz alta. En ese momento los RRBZ se detuvieron justo cuando sus puños estaban muy cerca de las caras de los otros RRBZ quienes se dieron cuenta de eso. Los RRBZ detuvieron sus ataques.-Chicos, ustedes no pelean en esa forma tan violenta!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Ustedes son héroes, no asesinos!-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.-No pueden usar sus Poderes salvajes aquí, la ciudad entera podría ser destruida!-dijo Buttercup.

En ese momento, los RRBZ pusieron sus manos sobre sus cabezas, les empezaba a doler mucho, gritaban de dolor. Justo en ese instante, los otros RRBZ volaron para atrás para alejarse un poco de los RRBZ.-Algo raro les pasó-dijo el otro Brick.-No tengo idea de lo que les pasó-dio el otro Boomer.-Debe ser un poder que no hemos detectado-dijo el otro Butch. En ese momento algo les pasaba a los otros RRBZ, sus ropas de colores estaban cambiando aleatoriamente hasta que se volvieron blanco y negro.-Nuestras ropas, perdieron su color-dijo el otro Brick.

Los RRBZ les seguían doliendo sus cabezas hasta que se cayeron, sus auras negras desaparecieron. Luego los RRBZ se levantaron un poco adoloridos.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Brick. Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ estaban normales.-Miren, los chicos ya son normales-dijo Blossom.-Pero también los otros chicos cambiaron su apariencia-dijo Bubbles.-Bueno miren lo positivo, podremos diferenciarlos-dijo Buttercup.

Los RRBZ se recuperaron un poco adoloridos.-Chicos ¿están bien?-dijo Brick.-Estoy un poco cansado-dijo Boomer.-Yo también-dijo Butch.-Creo que usamos nuestros poderes salvajes y perdimos el control-dijo Brick preocupado. Luego los RRBZ se fijaron en los otros RRBZ pero se sorprendieron al ver a sus dobles con colores blanco y negro.-¿Qué demonios les pasó?-dijo Brick.-Sus ataques dañaron nuestros órganos internos provocando que perdiéramos nuestra técnica de cambiar color-dijo el otro Brick.-Bueno, estamos en las mismas condiciones, así que terminemos nuestra pelea-dijo Brick. Las PPGZ se acercaron a los RRBZ.-Brick, ¿se encuentran bien?-dijo Blossom.-Blossom, gracias por detenernos, no fue nuestra intención activar nuestros Poderes salvajes, pero ahora tenemos que derrotar a esos impostores-dijo Brick.-Espera, ahora que sabemos que son los verdaderos chicos, podemos pelear juntos para derrotarlos-dijo Blossom.-Claro que no!-dijo Brick molesto.-Pero están cansados por usar los Poderes salvajes-dijo Blossom.-Si ustedes intervienen en nuestra pelea, las odiaremos para siempre!-dijo Brick mirando a Blossom muy molesto. Blossom estaba muy sorprendida al escuchar eso, pero luego ella asintió.

Los RRBZ y los otros se miraban muy desafiantes, se preparaban para hacer algo.-Usemos nuestro último movimiento más poderoso!-dijo Brick.-¿Por qué no? Nos parece una buena idea-dijo el otro Brick. Los dos RRBZ comenzaron a hacer su ataque más fuerte. Los dos Boomer hicieron anillos de energía con sus varas y los lanzaron.-Primer poder, combinado!-dijeron los dos Boomer. Los dos Butch cargaron de energía sus bumeranes y los lanzaron.-Segundo poder, combinado!-dijeron los dos Butch. Los ataques que lanzaron Boomer, Butch y sus dobles fueron recibidos por Brick y su doble en sus cerbatanas.-Nuestro ataque máximo!-dijeron los dos Brick mientras se preparaban para usar sus ataques. Las PPGZ estaban preocupadas al ver lo que pasará.-Los chicos van a usar su súper ataque-dijo Blossom preocupada.

Los dos RRBZ comenzaron a atacarse.-Proyectil de fuego Fénix!-dijeron los dos Brick mientras usaron sus súper ataques. Esos dos ataques chocaron, parecía que los dos fénix peleaban entre ellos.-No podrán vencernos porque conocemos sus poderes y podemos usarlos!-dijo el otro Brick.-Acabaremos con ustedes!-dijo el otro Boomer.-Serán destruidos por el mismo ataque que usaron!-dijo el otro Butch. Los otros RRBZ se juntaron y aumentaron el poder de ataque.-Quizás, pero no pudieron imitar nuestro Poder salvaje!-dijo Brick.-Somos los verdaderos héroes!-dijo Boomer.-Ganaremos por salvar la ciudad!-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ se juntaron para aumentar el poder de ataque.

Los dos fénix eran más fuertes pero seguían igualados, era una difícil batalla. Pero luego los RRBZ empezaron a emitir sus auras grises que también se volvían oscuros.-¿Qué demonios…?-dijeron los otros RRBZ.-¡Al ataque!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras sus auras grises se volvieron negras en unos segundos, el fénix de los RRBZ tuvo más poder y destruyó al fénix de los otros RRBZ. Los otros RRBZ se sorprendieron al ver eso.-No puede ser!-gritó el otro Brick asustado. El súper ataque de los RRBZ se dirigió contra los otros RRBZ hasta que los alcanzó. Los otros RRBZ gritaron de mucho dolor y hubo una fuerte explosión.

Luego de la explosión, los RRBZ estaban muy cansados y con sus auras que volvieron a ser grises. Las PPGZ se les acercaron.-¿Están bien?-dijo Blossom.-Hicimos un mínimo uso de nuestras auras negras, pero fue muy peligroso, si hubiéramos usado un poco más seguro que seríamos poseídos otra vez-dijo Brick cansado.-Pero es un alivio que nada les haya pasado-dijo Bubbles.-Estaremos bien con un gran descanso-dijo Boomer cansado.-Están dementes, un poco más y se convertirían en monstruos destructivos-dijo Buttercup.-Tal vez, pero calculamos el riesgo y nos salió bien-dijo Butch cansado.

Luego los RRBZ se fijaron que los otros RRBZ estaban tirados en el suelo muy lastimados.-Chicas, esperen aquí, tenemos que ver algo-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se acercaron a los otros RRBZ quienes apenas podían moverse.-Es increíble que tenían ese poder oculto y no nos hayamos dado cuenta-dijo el otro Brick.-Es hora que respondan, ¿quiénes son ustedes y por qué nos imitaron?-dijo Brick.-Nosotros somos… aaaaahh!-dijo el otro Brick pero en ese momento los otros RRBZ comenzaron a gritar de dolor y luego por debajo del suelo polvo negro salió de sus cuerpos y desapareció. Los otros RRBZ estaban cansados y luego sus cuerpos comenzaron a transformarse en frente de los RRBZ. Luego de eso, los RRBZ se sorprendieron al ver que los otros RRBZ se habían convertido en pequeños camaleones.

Los camaleones se despertaron.-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo el primer camaleón.-¿Qué demonios?¿Son sólo pequeños camaleones?-dijo Brick. Los camaleones se asustaron y se abrazaron.-¡Por favor no nos lastimen!¡No queríamos lastimarlos, sólo hicimos lo que nos ordenaron!-dijo el primer camaleón asustado.-¿Quién les ordenó a hacer esto?-dijo Brick.-Bueno… no sabemos su nombre, sólo escuchamos una voz y luego…-dijo el primer camaleón y luego se empieza a recordar algo.

/Flashback/

En un zoológico, en la jaula de que tenía tres camaleones en unas ramas un poco de polvo negro se les acercó.-Tengo un trabajo para ustedes-dijo una voz que venía del polvo negro, era la de Zato, luego otros polvos negros aparecieron. Los tres polvos negros se unieron con los tres camaleones. Luego los camaleones se levantaron.-¿Amigos, están bien?-dijo el primer camaleón pero luego se sorprendieron cómicamente al darse cuenta de algo.-¿Puedes hablar?-dijo el segundo camaleón.-¿Y tú también?-dijo el tercer camaleón.-Les dimos una habilidad de hablar, es un buena oferta para que hagan un trabajo-dijo la voz de Zato.-¿Para nosotros? Queremos descansar-dijo el primer camaleón.-Tendrán que obedecernos!-dijo Zato en voz alta y luego auras negras los poseyeron. Los camaleones estaban siendo controlados por los polvos negros-¿Qué debemos hacer?-dijo el primer camaleón poseído.-Es algo muy sencillo, imitar a los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Zato y luego en las mentes de los camaleones se visualizó las imágenes de los RRBZ.-¿Y cómo lo haremos?-dijo el segundo camaleón poseído.-¿Los tenemos que buscar?-dijo el tercer camaleón poseído.-No hay problema, haremos una falsa llamada de auxilio para traerlos al parque, ahí ustedes usaran sus largas lenguas para darles un piquete para tomar una pequeña muestra de sus adn y así tendrán el poder de tomar sus formas y poderes-dijo Zato.-De acuerdo-dijo el primer camaleón y luego los camaleones salieron de sus jaulas escapando del zoológico.

Luego, se ve la parte en donde los RRBZ y las PPGZ llegaron al parque por la falsa llamada de auxilio. Los tres camaleones estaban ocultos en los arbustos y luego hicieron un movimiento rápido con sus largas lenguas hasta que picó a los RRBZ por detrás de sus cuellos. Luego los RRBZ y las PPGZ se retiraron pero luego los camaleones comenzaron a transformarse. Los camaleones habían tomado las formas de los RRBZ incluso tuvieron muchos conocimientos sobre las formas normales de los chicos, sus poderes y otras cosas.-Comencemos con nuestro trabajo!-dijo el primer camaleón que tenía la forma de Brick. Los camaleones sonrían muy satisfechos.

/Fin del flashback/

Los RRBZ estaban sorprendidos al escuchar eso.-Entonces, alguien más les ordenó hacer esto-dijo Brick.-Sí, es la verdad-dijo el primer camaleón.-No queríamos hacerlo pero no podíamos evitarlo-dijo el segundo camaleón.-Ese poder que nos dieron, nos controló-dijo el tercer camaleón.-Bueno, veo que no hay remedio, los dejaremos ir-dijo Brick.-¿En serio?¿nos perdonan después de lo que pasó?-dijo el primer camaleón.-No fue su culpa, encontraremos a los verdaderos culpables, así que pueden irse tranquilos… disculpen ¿no tienen un nombre?-dijo Brick.-Bueno claro, pueden llamarnos…-dijo el primer camaleón y luego los tres camaleones se juntaron haciendo unas poses.-Los chicos camaleones!-dijeron los camaleones.-No creo que era necesario una pose-dijo Brick mientras que los RRBZ tenían grandes gotas de sudor en sus cabezas.

Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas al ver lo que pasaba.-¿De qué estarán hablando esos chicos?-dijo Blossom.-Bueno, creo que será mejor que volvamos al zoológico y vivir como camaleones normales-dijo el primer camaleón.-Bueno, espero que no intenten imitar a alguien más porque si no, no se los perdonaremos-dijo Brick.-De acuerdo, ah por cierto…-dijo el primer camaleón.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Brick.-Sus novias no parecen tan salvajes como ustedes-dijeron los camaleones un poco pícaros.-¡No son nuestras novias, idiotas!-gritaron los RRBZ muy enojados y luego se escucharon unos fuertes ruidos de patadas. Los camaleones estaban volando en el cielo, los RRBZ les habían golpeado.-¡Gracias por los empujones!-dijeron los camaleones en voz alta hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

Luego las PPGZ se acercaron a los RRBZ.-¿Qué fue todo eso?-dijo Blossom.-Nada-dijo Brick fingiendo reírse. Luego el profesor Utonium, Ken, Peach, la señora Sarah, Shun y Silver vinieron al lugar.-Oigan!-dijo Ken en voz alta. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-Amigos!-dijo Brick.-Es bueno que todo ya se ha arreglado-dijo el profesor.-Bueno, gracias por ayudarnos en el juicio-dijo Brick.-No sólo a nosotros, también a la señora Sarah, a su amigo Shun y a su mascota Silver-dijo el profesor.-Tuvimos que apoyarlos en todo-dijo la señora contenta.-Por cierto, ya tenemos la evidencia para demostrar a la ciudad que son inocentes-dijo Shun mientras sujetaba una filmadora.-Ya era hora, estamos más tranquilos-dijo Brick.-Y mucho más felices-dijo Boomer.-Nuestra reputación como chicos rebeldes continúa-dijo Butch.-Por cierto, creo que olvidamos hacer nuestra tarea-dijo Brick preocupado.-¿Y ahora nos lo dices?-dijo Blossom.-Bueno, con el problema que tuvimos hasta yo no sabía si era yo-dijo Brick. Todos se rieron muy contentos.-Chicos, lo lograron-dijo la señora Sarah, los RRBZ miraron a los demás y luego estiraron sus brazos horizontalmente mostrando sus puños como señal de victoria mientras sonreían.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido; el gran polvo negro estaba junto con los tres chicos con ropas negras, eran los Zato y los otros dos polvos negros.-Parece que su plan falló-dijo el gran polvo negro.-En realidad, no todo salió mal-dijo Zato confiado.-Esperábamos tener algo-dijo el segundo polvo negro.-Algo de parte de esos chiquillos-dijo el tercer polvo negro. En ese momento, los polvos negros que salieron de los chicos camaleones aparecieron, Zato y los otros dos chicos tomaron partes de esos polvos negros y los juntaron en sus cuerpos, se veía que un poder salía de sus cuerpos.

El gran polvo negro estaba confundido al ver eso.-¿Qué hicieron?-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Finalmente estamos completos-dijo Zato satisfecho. Los otros dos chicos también se sentían satisfechos.-Mi nombre es Zaku!-dijo el segundo chico.-Mi nombre es Zetsuko!-dijo el tercer chico.-Ahora nosotros somos…-dijo Zato.-Los Dark Warriors Z!-dijeron Zato, Zaku y Zetsuko.-Así que los otros dos chicos ya tienen sus nombres-dijo el gran polvo negro.-No sólo eso-dijo Zato confiado.

En ese momento; Zato, Zaku y Zetsuko se quitaron sus capuchas mostrándoles sus rostros al gran polvo negro, ese se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrió siniestramente.-Ya veo, son muy astutos, y sólo me falta un poco para tomar mi verdadera forma-dijo el gran polvo negro. Las bocas de los tres chicos tenían sonrisas siniestras.-La hora de nuestra pelea contra los Rowdyruff Boys Z ya se acerca-dijo Zato. Los Dark Warriors Z y el gran polvo negro se reían malvadamente. Una gran batalla ya se viene.

**¿Qué tal? No se pierdan el episodio 33, gracias y comenten**


	25. episodio 33, parte 1

**Un nuevo episodio, no olviden comentar**

33.-RRBZ vs Dark RRBZ

Una noche en la ciudad; los RRBZ estaban saltando de edificios a otros como una rutina.-Es bueno una pequeña inspección de la ciudad en la noche-dijo Brick.-Pero yo no me acostumbro a estar despierto tan tarde-dijo Boomer.-¿Y qué? Esto es asombroso-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ seguían saltando hasta que en ese momento algo los atacó internamente, los RRBZ no pudieron alcanzar el techo de un edificio debido al dolor y se cayeron al suelo.

Los RRBZ estaban adoloridos por la caída.-Chicos, ¿están bien?-dijo Brick.-Eso creo, algo me atacó por dentro-dijo Boomer.-A mí también algo me atacó-dijo Butch.-Que raro, esto ya lo sentimos antes-dijo Brick. En ese momento, los RRBZ escucharon unas voces internas, eran las voces de ellos pero eran agudas y con leves ecos.-**¿Qué demonios hacen perdiendo el tiempo?**-dijo la voz dentro de Brick. Los RRBZ estaban traumatizados al sentir algo adentro de ellos.-**Se supone que son chicos rebeldes**-dijo la voz dentro de Boomer.-**Hagan algo que sea destructivo**-dijo la voz dentro de Butch.

Los RRBZ estaban algo adoloridos con sus brazos sobre sus estómagos, se sentían traumatizados al escuchar esas voces internas.-¿Quiénes son, dónde están?-dijo Brick.-**Son patéticos, será mejor que los dejemos solos, los veremos luego**-dijo la voz dentro de Brick burlonamente. Las voces que venían dentro de los RRBZ desaparecieron.-¿Qué eran esas voces?-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Eran como nosotros pero más malvados-dijo Butch preocupado.-Ya no oigo la voz, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana los descubriremos-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ volaron de regreso a sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente; Mojo jojo atacaba la ciudad con su robot.-Voy a convertir la ciudad en ruinas-dijo Mojo mientras emitía su aura negra y atacaba algunos edificios. Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Peach lo detectó.-Profesor, Mojo ataca la ciudad!-dijo Peach.-Llama a las chicas-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach.

Mientras tanto; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban tomando sus desayunos en sus casas, pero luego vieron que sus cinturones brillaban. Las chicas fueron a sus habitaciones y ahí se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

Las PPGZ salieron de sus casas volando hasta que se encontraron en el camino.-Chicas, Mojo esta atacando la ciudad, deben detenerlo-dijo el profesor.-¿Por qué nos interrumpe en nuestro desayuno?-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Apenas estaba tomando el mío-dijo Bubbles.-Era mi desayuno favorito-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Apresurémonos!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ fueron volando a la ciudad a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en las habitaciones de sus casas, se sentían muy cansados por lo de anoche.-Me siento extraño, algo me esta atacando en mi interior-dijo Momotaro.-Tengo un poco de miedo-dijo Miyashiro.-No debo dejar que me espante-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos estaban muy preocupados por las voces internas que oyeron anoche, luego los chicos detectaron aura negra.-Mojo!-dijeron los chicos, luego tocaron sus relojes y se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

Los RRBZ salieron volando hasta que se encontraron en el camino.-Chicos, detecté que Mojo esta por ahí-dijo Brick.-Hay que detenerlo-dijo Boomer.-Ese mono ya nos está hartando con sus ataques inútiles-dijo Butch.-Pues adelante!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ volaron a toda velocidad al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto; Mojo seguía atacando la ciudad.-Ja! Vamos, tiemblen ante el poder de mi nuevo robot boxeador!-dijo Mojo mientras conducía su robot, parecía un boxeador gigante con guantes de box. En ese momento las PPGZ llegaron, Mojo se dio cuenta de sus presencias.-Mojo, deberías cansarte con atacar la ciudad-dijo Blossom.-No me rendiré, sé que con este nuevo robot las derrotaré!-dijo Mojo molesto y luego atacó a las PPGZ pero ellas lo esquivaron.-Necesitarás más que unos golpes para derrotarnos-dijo Buttercup.-¿Así?, pues prueben esto! Puñetazos múltiples!-dijo Mojo y luego su robot daba varios puñetazos muy rápido las PPGZ apenas lograban esquivarlos.-Ja! No podrán esquivarlos todos!-dijo Mojo confiado pero en ese momento algo lo atacó por detrás.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Mojo y luego se volteó y vio que eran los RRBZ quienes lo atacaron.-Mis hijos!-dijo Mojo sorprendido.-¿No te parece suficiente causar problemas muy temprano, no dormimos bien anoche?-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Destruir la ciudad no tiene horario, así que no me detengan, al menos que quieran que los derrote-dijo Mojo un poco molesto.-Inténtalo!-dijo Brick confiado.-Chicos esperen, nosotras llegamos primero, nosotras pelearemos contra Mojo-dijo Blossom.-No! nosotros lo desafiamos primero!-dijo Brick.-Son demasiado testarudos para pelear, no es un juego!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-¿Siguen con eso? Soy un chico rudo y no necesito de una niñera para que me cuide!-dijo Butch molesto.-Pues me parece bien, primero los derrotaré y luego con esas chicas entrometidas!-dijo Mojo molesto.-Atácanos!-dijo Brick.-Aquí voy!-dijo Mojo.

Luego el robot de Mojo comenzó a dar varios golpes muy rápido contra los RRBZ pero ellos lo esquivaban.-No puedes alcanzarnos-dijo Brick.-Somos muy rápidos-dijo Boomer.-No haces un buen trabajo con esto-dijo Butch.-No se burlen, los derrotaré!-dijo Mojo enojado.-Creo que es nuestro turno de atacar…-dijo Brick pero en ese momento sintió algo dentro de su cuerpo.-**¿Qué demonios esperas? Mátalo, destrúyelo!**-dijo la voz dentro de Brick. Boomer y Butch se sentían igual que Brick.-**No toman en serio las batallas!**-dijo la voz dentro de Boomer.-**Es momento que nos dejen hacer cargo de esto!**-dijo la voz dentro de Butch. Los RRBZ le empezaron a doler sus cabezas, pusieron sus manos sobre sus cabezas, gritaban de dolor.

Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas al ver a los RRBZ en esos estados.-Chicos!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-No otra vez!-dijo Brick adolorido. Los RRBZ movían sus cabezas debido al dolor.-**Vamos, déjennos destruirlo, lo haremos muy rápido!**-dijo la voz dentro de Brick. Los RRBZ estaban descontrolados, Mojo se dio cuenta de sus comportamientos.-¿Qué les pasa? Bueno es mi oportunidad para atacarlos-dijo Mojo y luego su robot dio un fuerte golpe a los RRBZ quienes se estrellaron al suelo debido a eso.

Los RRBZ estaban inconscientes debido al ataque del robot de Mojo. Mojo se les acercó.-Lamento que tenga que hacer esto, mis hijos, pero me obligaron-dijo Mojo mientras se preparaba para atacar a los RRBZ nuevamente.-Alto!-dijo Blossom mientras que las PPGZ fueron volando contra Mojo para detenerlo.

-Tomen esto!-dijo Mojo mientras atacó a los RRBZ, pero en ese momento los ojos de los RRBZ se abrieron y detuvieron el ataque con unos puñetazos. Mojo y las PPGZ estaban sorprendidos al ver eso. Los RRBZ estaban de pie pero sus cabezas estaban inclinadas, parecían cansados.-¿Qué?-dijo Mojo sorprendido. Luego Mojo y las PPGZ vieron que los RRBZ emitían auras negras en sus cuerpos a pesar de sus estados.-¡No nos provoques!-gritaron los RRBZ enojados con sus ojos llenos de odio.

Brick lanzó fuego de sus manos contra Mojo quién cómicamente lo esquivó.-¿Qué clase de truco hacen?-dijo Mojo. Luego Boomer lanzó agua de sus manos y Butch lanzó viento de sus manos contra Mojo quién apenas lograba esquivarlos.-¿De dónde sacaron esos poderes?-dijo Mojo asustado. Las PPGZ estaban sorprendidas al ver que los RRBZ usaban sus otros poderes.-No! Los chicos están usando los Poderes salvajes!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Hay que hacer algo-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Será difícil, nos atacarían con esos-dijo Buttercup preocupada.

Luego los RRBZ continuaron atacando a Mojo. Boomer lanzó hielo de sus manos congelando los pies del robot de Mojo inmovilizando. Butch lanzó tierra de sus manos destruyendo las manos del robot de Mojo.-Aaahh! Estoy indefenso!-gritó Mojo muy asustado. Luego Brick tenía en su mano derecha cargada de rayos y luego voló contra Mojo quien trataba de de moverse pero no podía.-Tengo que huír!-dijo Mojo asustado. Brick golpeó al robot con su mano cargado de electricidad haciendo que el robot se electrocutara, Mojo también sufría de carga eléctrica. Luego el robot explotó mandando a Mojo a volar por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Los RRBZ derrotaron a Mojo, las PPGZ se les acercaron.-Chicos ¿están bien?-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ miraron a las PPGZ con sus ojos de ira, las PPGZ se asustaron un poco al verlos así, los ojos de los RRBZ parecían normales pero tenían un color gris oscuro con sus colores respectivos.-No se metan!-dijeron los RRBZ enojados mientras emitían sus auras negras, luego se fueron volando.

En ese momento en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; Peach detectó el aura negra de los RRBZ, Peach estaba asustado al sentir eso.-Peach, ¿estás bien?-dijo Ken.-¿Sucede algo?-dijo el profesor.-Ken, volvió a pasar-dijo Peach asustado.-¿Qué volvió a pasar?-dijo el profesor Utonium.-Profesor, los Rowdyruff Boys Z están emitiendo aura negra, creo que volvieron a usar sus Poderes salvajes-dijo Peach preocupado. El profesor y Ken estaban muy sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ estaban preocupadas al ver el comportamiento de los RRBZ. En ese momento el profesor llamó a las PPGZ.-Profesor Utonium-dijo Blossom.-Chicas, ¿es cierto que los chicos están usando sus Poderes salvajes?-dijo el profesor.-Me temo que sí-dijo Blossom.-Tendrán que seguirlos y ver lo que hacen, pero no se les enfrenten, esos chicos serían capaces de hacer lo que sea-dijo el profesor. Las PPGZ asintieron y se fueron a alcanzar a los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ seguían volando mientras emitían sus auras negras.-**Hemos detectado un poder increíble, tenemos que encontrarlo y enfrentarlo!**-dijo la voz dentro de Brick.-**Lo detectamos cuando fuimos despertados por ese poder!**-dijo la voz dentro de Boomer.-**Será genial si peleamos contra alguien más fuerte!**-dijo la voz dentro de Butch. En ese momento se visualizó las sombras de los Dark Warriors Z.

En ese momento; las PPGZ alcanzaron a los RRBZ quienes se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-Chicos, deténganse, están siendo manipulados por sus Poderes salvajes!-dijo Blossom.-¡Largo de aquí!-gritaron los RRBZ mientras lanzaron diferentes tipos de elementos de sus manos contra las PPGZ quienes justo los esquivaron. Luego cada uno de los RRBZ sacó sus armas y volaron contra las PPGZ para enfrentarlas.

Brick atacó a Blossom con su cerbatana ofensivamente. Blossom apenas lograba esquivarlo.-Brick, detente!-dijo Blossom preocupada pero luego Brick le dio un golpe mandándola a estrellarse contra el techo de un edificio. Blossom estaba lastimada, Brick se le acercó para atacarla de nuevo.-Brick-dijo Blossom lastimada.

Boomer atacó a Bubbles con sus varas ofensivamente. Bubbles apenas lograba esquivarlo.-Boomer, no quiero pelear contigo!-dijo Bubbles preocupada pero luego Boomer le dio un golpe mandándola a estrellarse contra el techo de otro edificio. Bubbles estaba lastimada, Boomer se le acercó para atacarla de nuevo.-Boomer-dijo Blossom lastimada.

Butch atacó a Buttercup con su búmeran ofensivamente. Buttercup apenas lograba esquivarlo.-Butch, ya despierta!-dijo Buttercup preocupada pero luego Butch le dio un golpe mandándola a estrellarse contra el techo de otro edificio. Buttercup estaba lastimada, Butch se le acercó para atacarla de nuevo.-Butch-dijo Buttercup lastimada.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor, Ken y Peach veían lo que pasaba.-Oh no! Los chicos van a atacar a las chicas!-dijo Ken preocupado.-Chicas! Cuidado!-dijo Peach preocupado en voz alta.

En ese momento; las PPGZ emitieron sus auras blancas, pero aún no podían levantarse ya que seguían lastimadas. Justo en ese instante los RRBZ se detuvieron cuando iban a atacarlas de nuevo, sus puños se habían paralizado. Las PPGZ abrieron sus ojos y se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ no las atacaban, ellos las miraban expresando un gesto de traumatización.-¿Chicos? ¿Qué les pasó?-dijo Blossom lastimada y preocupada.-Ustedes son…-dijo Brick en su estado.

Brick miraba la cara de Blossom y luego recordó cuando Momotaro y Momoko se vieron por primera vez en la escuela y gritaron de asombro.-Blo… ssom…-dijo Brick paralizado.

Boomer miraba la cara de Bubbles y luego recordó cuando Miyashiro consoló a Miyako en el parque.-Bu… bbles…-dijo Boomer paralizado.

Butch miraba la cara de Buttercup y luego recordó cuando Kaoretsu jugó con Kaoru un juego de soccer en el parque.-Bu… ttercup…-dijo Butch paralizado.

Al recordar a las PPGZ en sus mentes, los RRBZ gritaron de dolor en sus cabezas con sus manos sobre sus cabezas.

-No podemos lastimarlas!-dijo Brick con mucho dolor, las PPGZ se levantaron del suelo y fueron para sujetar a los RRBZ.-Brick, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Blossom preocupada al ver a Brick actuando raro.-**Son patéticos, bueno será que mejor que nos veamos en persona para ajustar algunas cuentas!**-dijo la voz dentro de Brick.

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo Boomer con mucho dolor.-Boomer, tranquilo!-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-**Si** **quieren saberlo, búsquennos!**-dijo la voz dentro de Boomer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?-dijo Butch con mucho dolor.-Butch, cálmate!-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-**Encuéntrennos, así lo sabrán!**-dijo la voz dentro de Butch.

Los RRBZ gritaron descontrolados con mucho dolor en sus cabezas y luego se desmayaron cayendo al suelo.-Brick!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Butch!-dijo Buttercup preocupada.

Más tarde en el laboratorio; los RRBZ estaban recostados en unas camillas, seguían desmayados. El profesor Utonium los chequeaba.-Profesor, ¿cómo están los chicos?-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Me temo que el uso de sus Poderes salvajes los dejó muy agotados e hizo que se desmayaran-dijo el profesor.-No puedo creer que los chicos perdieran el control de sus poderes-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Pero lo más extraño es que los chicos hablaban con ellos mismos-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-Eso daría sentido, es como la otra vez cuando usaron sus Poderes salvajes por primera vez, actuaban como si alguien los controlaba-dijo Ken. Luego todos recordaron cuando los RRBZ usaron sus Poderes salvajes por primera vez.-Esperen, hay algo que no tiene sentido-dijo Peach mientras olfateaba a los RRBZ.-¿Qué pasa Peach?-dijo Ken.-Parece que los Rowdyruff Boys Z están demasiado inmóviles-dijo Peach.-Eso es porque están muy cansados-dijo Blossom.-No es eso, es como si no estuvieran en sus cuerpos ahora-dijo Peach.-¿Qué? Pero qué significa-dijo el profesor.-No lo entiendo, es como si los chicos hubieran ido a otra parte, pero siguen dentro de sus cuerpos-dijo Peach.-¿Eso significa que murieron?-dijo Blossom asustada al igual que Bubbles y Buttercup.-No! no están muertos pero no pueden levantarse, sus mentes deben estar en alguna parte, muy adentro de ellos, ¿pero en dónde?-dijo Peach muy pensativo. Todos los demás estaban muy preocupados al ver a los RRBZ en coma.

Mientras tanto; se visualiza unos ambientes que parecían unas ciudades deshabitadas y que estaban dentro de cada uno de los RRBZ. Luego se llega a ver que Brick estaba en un ambiente rojo, Boomer estaba en un ambiente azul oscuro y Butch estaba en un ambiente verde oscuro. Los RRBZ estaban inconscientes en sus respectivos ambientes. Los RRBZ despiertan y se levantan un poco adoloridos y se dieron cuenta dónde estaban.

-¿Dónde estoy? Chicos!-dijo Brick mirando el lugar.-Parece que estoy solo-dijo Boomer mirando el lugar.-Este sitio parece un pueblo fantasma-dijo Butch mirando el lugar. Los RRBZ caminaban inspeccionando los lugares donde estaban, pero no se dieron cuenta que tres sujetos los observaban con sonrisas siniestras.

Brick caminaba mientras miraba la ciudad.-Debo estar en un sueño, pero se siente muy real-dijo Brick. Brick siguió caminando hasta que de repente había alguien sentado en frente de él.-Oye, ¿qué es este lugar?-dijo Brick.-Ya deberías saberlo-dijo el sujeto pero tenía la misma voz que venía dentro Brick, luego Brick se sorprendió al ver al sujeto frente de él. Se trataba de Brick pero tenía un estilo de peinado diferente, era largo hasta la cintura y espinoso que apuntaba hacia abajo, sus ojos eran del mismo color que el de Brick pero con gris oscuro, era el otro Brick que estaba dentro de Brick cuando fue poseído por primera vez por su Poder salvaje.-Oye, te esperaba, socio-dijo el otro Brick con la voz de Brick pero era aguda y con leves ecos.

Boomer caminaba mientras miraba la ciudad.-Debí ser transportado a un sitio misterioso-dijo Boomer. Boomer siguió caminando hasta que de repente había alguien sentado en frente de él. Luego Boomer se sorprendió al ver al sujeto frente de él. Se trataba de Boomer pero tenía un estilo de peinado diferente, era espinoso que apuntaba hacia los costados, sus ojos eran del mismo color que el de Boomer pero con gris oscuro, era el otro Boomer que estaba dentro de Boomer cuando fue poseído por primera vez por su Poder salvaje.-Por fin nos vemos, socio-dijo el otro Boomer con la voz de Boomer pero era aguda y con leves ecos.

Butch caminaba mientras miraba la ciudad.-Este lugar me desespera mucho-dijo Butch. Butch siguió caminando hasta que de repente había alguien sentado en frente de él. Luego Butch se sorprendió al ver al sujeto frente de él. Se trataba de Butch pero tenía un estilo de peinado diferente, era espinoso que apuntaba hacia arriba, sus ojos eran del mismo color que el de Butch pero con gris oscuro, era el otro Butch que estaba dentro de Butch cuando fue poseído por primera vez por su Poder salvaje.-Ya era la hora de vernos, socio-dijo el otro Butch con la voz de Butch pero era aguda y con leves ecos.

Los RRBZ estaban sorprendidos al ver a otros RRBZ que se parecían mucho a ellos pero con estilos de peinados espinosos, eran los yo interiores que aparecieron dentro de los RRBZ cuando pelearon contra Shadow. (La apariencia de los otros RRBZ es la segunda apariencia de los RRBZ de su versión cartoon). Los otros RRBZ tenían las mismas voces que los RRBZ pero eran agudas y con leves ecos.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Brick.-¿Qué te pasa socio? Deberías sentirte feliz porque ya sabias que esto pasaría-dijo el otro Brick sonriendo confiado.-¿Qué lugar es este?-dijo Boomer.-Parece que no tienes buena percepción-dijo el otro Boomer.-¿Es cierto que eres quién me controlo?-dijo Butch.-Eso depende de cómo te sientes-dijo el otro Butch.

Brick miraba el lugar donde se encontraba.-No veo a Boomer ni a Butch, ¿dónde estan?-dijo Brick, el otro Brick sonrió confiado.-Maldito, si les hiciste algo a mis amigos…-dijo Brick molesto.-No sé de qué hablas, tus amigos deben estar en las mismas condiciones que tú, seguro que ya conocieron a sus compañeros-dijo el otro Brick.

Los otros RRBZ se preparaban para hacer algo.-¿Preguntaron para saber quiénes somos? ¿Verdad?-dijo el otro Brick confiado. Los RRBZ estaban confundidos al ver lo que tramaban los otros RRBZ.-Les diremos nuestros nombres-dijeron los otros RRBZ mientras hicieron algo, los otros RRBZ sacaron unas armas, eran las mismas que la de los RRBZ, luego los otros RRBZ volaron contra los RRBZ para atacarlos.-¡Yo soy Dark Brick!-gritó el otro Brick mientras atacó a Brick.-¡Yo soy Dark Boomer!-gritó el otro Boomer mientras atacó a Boomer.-¡Yo soy Dark Butch!-gritó el otro Butch mientras atacó a Butch.-¡Somos los Dark Rowdyruff Boys Z!-gritaron los otros RRBZ mientras atacaron a los RRBZ con sus armas ofensivamente.

Los RRBZ detuvieron el ataque de los Dark RRBZ con sus armas, los Dark RRBZ se reían maníacamente mientras continuaban atacando a los RRBZ.-Detente! ¿Por qué peleamos?-dijo Brick.-¿No es obvio? El más fuerte, merece el poder!-dijo Dark Brick.-¿Hablas del Poder salvaje?-dijo Brick. Los Dark RRBZ atacaron a los RRBZ con sus armas ofensivamente haciendo que los RRBZ se estrellaran en el suelo muy lastimados.-De pie, eso no fue gran cosa!-dijo Dark Butch.-Quiero ver si en verdad son nuestros socios!-dijo Dark Boomer.-No me digas que son sólo un grupo de porquería!-dijo Dark Brick.

Los RRBZ se pusieron de pie un poco adoloridos.-Tal vez te pareces a mí, pero yo no actúo así!-dijo Butch molesto y adolorido.-Se supone que peleamos por el bien!-dijo Boomer molesto y adolorido.-Si ustedes son los sujetos que nos controlaron entonces…-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ sujetaron con fuerza sus armas, los Dark RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían.-Si no quieres que te derrote, será mejor que hables!-dijo Brick preparándose para atacar.-¿En serio? Pues yo no lo creo!-dijo Dark Brick confiado y se preparó para hacer algo igual que Brick. Los Dark RRBZ se preparaban para hacer lo mismo que los RRBZ. Era una situación desafiante.-Al ataque!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras volaron contra los Dark RRBZ para atacarlos.

La batalla de los RRBZ contra los Dark RRBZ comienza, ¿qué sucederá?


	26. episodio 33, parte 2

Brick y Dark Brick se miraban y se preparaban para atacar. Brick atacó a Dark Brick con su otro ataque.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick mientras atacó a Dark pero él lo detuvo.-No eres tan bueno, es inútil que nos enfrenten!-dijo Dark Brick confiado. Brick y Dark Brick estaban peleando usando sus cerbatanas como pequeñas espadas.

Mientras tanto; Boomer y Dark Boomer seguían peleando usando sus varas.-No perderé contra ti-dijo Boomer.-Pues demuéstralo!-dijo Dark Boomer confiado.

Mientras tanto; Butch y Dark Butch seguían peleando usando sus bumeranes.-Voy a derrotarte-dijo Butch.-No será tan sencillo!-dijo Dark Butch confiado.

Los RRBZ continuaban peleando contra los Dark RRBZ pero parecía que los Dark RRBZ tenían ventaja.

-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick mientras atacó a Dark Brick pero él lo detuvo con su mano.-_"¡Lo detuvo solo con su mano!"_-pensó Brick preocupado, luego Dark Brick se puso por detrás de Brick quien se dio cuenta de eso.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Dark Brick mientras atacó a Brick dejándolo lastimado.

-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer mientras atacó a Dark Boomer pero él lo esquivó y luego atacó.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Dark Boomer mientras atacó a Boomer dejándolo lastimado.

-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch mientras atacó a Dark Butch pero él lo esquivó y luego atacó.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Dark Butch mientras atacó a Brick dejándolo lastimado.

Los RRBZ estaban lastimados por los ataques de los RRBZ.-¿Eso es todo tu poder? Pues les mostraremos el verdadero poder!-dijo Dark Brick. Luego los Dark RRBZ tenían grandes cantidades de energía en sus cuerpos y luego volaron contra los RRBZ.-Furia de fuego!-dijo Dark Brick mientras golpeó a Brick con su puño lleno de fuego.-Impacto veloz!-dijo Dark Boomer mientras golpeó a Boomer.-Taladro deslumbrante!-dijo Dark Butch mientras golpeó a Butch. Los RRBZ recibieron esos ataques y se estrellaron muy lastimados en algunos edificios de sus ambientes.

Los RRBZ se levantaron de los escombros pero estaban lastimados por los ataques de los Dark RRBZ.-Imposible ¿Cómo pudiste usar ese nuevo poder?-dijo Brick lastimado.-¿No lo recuerdas? Es el poder que ustedes llamaron Poderes salvajes-dijo Dark Brick.-Los Poderes salvajes, pero se supone que es nuestro poder, ¿por qué tú lo puedes usar sin problema?-dijo Brick lastimado.-¿Eso no es obvio? Porque fui yo y mis otros compañeros quienes usaron los Poderes salvajes la primera vez, fue cuando sus iras los descontrolaron y aprovechamos la oportunidad de ejecutarlos-dijo Dark Brick. En ese momento se imaginó cuando los RRBZ estaban siendo poseídos por sus yo interiores y usaron sus Poderes salvajes.

Brick se levantaba lastimado.-Si eso es cierto, no me importa, mis amigos y yo nos volvimos héroes para tener una oportunidad en la vida-dijo Brick lastimado. Luego los RRBZ se levantaron y se prepararon para atacar a los Dark RRBZ quienes estaban confiados.-Por eso no perderemos!-dijo Brick lastimado. Los RRBZ volaron para atacar a los Dark RRBZ.-¡Idiotas!-dijeron los Dark RRBZ en voz altas mientras les dieron unos fuertes golpes a los RRBZ haciendo que se estrellaran en el suelo. Los RRBZ estaban lastimados.-Tú y los otros chicos no lo entienden, no pueden usar los Poderes salvajes, excepto yo y mis amigos-dijo Dark Brick. Los Dark RRBZ comenzaron a atacar a los RRBZ con puñetazos y patadas.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; los cuerpos de los RRBZ quienes estaban sobre unas camillas expresaban unos gestos de dolor. Las PPGZ, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach se dieron cuenta de eso.-Profesor ¿qué le pasa a los chicos?-dijo Blossom preocupada.-No lo sé, parece que los chicos les doliera algo-dijo el profesor preocupado.-Hay que hacer algo para ayudarlos-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.-Eso quisiéramos pero no entendemos la situación-dijo Peach.-Si tan solo supiéramos de lo que les pasa-dijo Buttercup un poco preocupada.-Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar-dijo Ken. Todos estaban preocupados por los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ seguían siendo lastimados por los Dark RRBZ.-No pueden derrotarnos!-dijo Dark Brick.-No me importa! Pelearé hasta lograrlo!-dijo Brick lastimado. Luego Brick a pesar de estar lastimado voló contra Dark Brick para atacarlo.-Eres un imbécil!-dijo Dark Brick y luego golpeó a Brick para detenerlo, luego continuó golpeándolo.

Mientras tanto; Boomer continuaba peleando contra Dark Boomer pero tenía desventaja.-Eres muy lento, no me superarás!-dijo Dark Boomer mientras golpeó a Boomer dejándolo muy lastimado.-No me rendiré!-dijo Boomer lastimado.

Mientras tanto; Butch continuaba peleando contra Dark Butch pero también tenía desventaja.-Eres muy débil, te aplastaré como un insecto!-dijo Dark Butch mientras golpeó a Butch dejándolo muy lastimado.-Cállate, seguiré!-dijo Butch lastimado.

Los RRBZ seguían peleando contra los Dark RRBZ pero no lograban vencerlos.

Dark Brick golpeó a Brick haciendo que se estrellara en un edificio, luego Dark Brick voló hacía ese edificio y sacó a Brick de entre los escombros con su mano derecha sujetando el collar de la chaqueta de Brick. Brick estaba muy lastimado y no podía moverse mucho.-Te advertí que era inútil enfrentarte a nosotros!-dijo Dark Brick mientras sujetaba a Brick.-Te dije que seguiré peleando hasta que gane, mis amigos deben estar haciendo lo mismo que yo- dijo Brick lastimado.-Tienes mucho valor, pero aún así es inútil-dijo Dark Brick y luego lanzó a Brick al suelo. Boomer y Butch seguían siendo lastimados por Dark Boomer y Dark Butch, quienes los dejaron tirados en el suelo muy lastimados.

Dark Brick se acercó a Brick.-Brick, dime algo, ¿sabes por qué peleamos?-dijo Dark Brick.-Supongo que quieres el Poder salvaje-dijo Brick.-Algo así, pero en realidad se trata de algo más, estamos en un duelo para ver quién merece el Poder salvaje-dijo Dark Brick.-¿Duelo?-dijo Brick.-¡Así es!¡Sólo aquel quien sea el más apto controlar ese poder merece tenerlo!-dijo Dark Brick satisfecho.-Pues creo que nos dijiste que éramos compañeros, ¿decidiste cambiar por el poder?-dijo Brick.-¡Debes saber algo; cuando un amo es muy poderoso su sirviente siempre está bajo sus pies, pero cuando el sirviente tiene un poder mucho mayor, el amo es quien merece estar bajo los pies!¡¿No es obvio?-dijo Dark Brick.-No me importa eso; sólo quiere que mis amigos y yo vivamos una vida divertida, aunque seamos unos monstruos-dijo Brick.

Mientras tanto; Dark Boomer se acercó a Boomer.-Boomer, cambiaste tu actitud, te volviste muy pacífico, no eres como los otros chicos-dijo Dark Boomer.-¿Y eso qué? También actuó como un chico rebelde como mis amigos-dijo Boomer.-No me digas que te comportas así por alguien-dijo Dark Boomer. Boomer se sonrojó un poco.-Eso es nada, me volví un héroe para demostrar que mis amigos y yo merecemos vivir como cualquiera-dijo Boomer.

Mientras tanto; Dark Butch se acercó a Butch.-Butch, eres testarudo, dependes mucho de tu fuerza, no actúas bien como los otros chicos-dijo Dark Butch.-Puede que sea un chico rebelde como mis amigos pero tengo mi orgullo-dijo Butch.-Actúas como si quisieras demostrarlo por alguien más-dijo Dark Butch. Butch se molestó.-Aunque sea un chico testarudo que sólo usa fuerza, mis amigos y yo pelearemos hasta no poder-dijo Butch.

Los RRBZ se pusieron de pie a pesar de estar lastimados.-Nosotros juntos los derrotaremos!-dijo Brick.-Lo dudo, estás solo; tus amigos también están solos, separados no pueden ganar batallas-dijo Dark Brick confiado.-No nos subestimen!-dijo Brick y luego usó su ataque contra Dark Brick pero lo destruyó con su cerbatana.-Parece que estar con esas chicas, los ha cambiado-dijo Dark Brick.-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Brick.-Deberías saberlo, al estar con esas chicas hizo que ustedes cambiaran los poderes de sus auras negras-dijo Dark Brick.-Aún tenemos nuestras auras negras, seguimos siendo los chicos del pasado-dijo Brick.-¿Eso crees? Al estar con esa chica de cabello largo, te hizo comportar como su mascota-dijo Dark Brick.-No hables como si lo supieras todo!-dijo Brick molesto.-Tienes razón, ninguna chica estaría contigo, tal vez salga de aquí y vaya a conocerla, estoy seguro que ella y yo lo pasaremos muy bien juntos…-dijo Dark Brick burlonamente pero en ese momento Brick voló y golpeó la mejilla izquierda con su puño derecho, estaba muy molesto.-No metas a Blossom, esto es entre tú y yo!-dijo Brick molesto.-Enano, te voy a acabar!-dijo Dark Brick molesto.

Los RRBZ usaron sus ataques contra los Dark RRBZ quienes lograron esquivarlos.-Si en verdad son héroes, muestrenlo-dijo Dark Brick.-Lo haré, seguro que mis amigos lo harán también!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ volaron contra los Dark RRBZ para atacarlos pero ellos actuaron primero.-No pelean como antes!-dijo Dark Brick mientras golpeó a Brick.-Son más lentos!-dijo Dark Boomer mientras golpeó a Boomer.-Y son más débiles!-dijo Dark Butch mientras golpeó a Butch. Los RRBZ se estrellaron al suelo debido al ataque de los Dark RRBZ.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; las caras de los RRBZ estaban sudando, al parecer sufrían de mucho dolor.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ se ponían de pie pero estaban lastimados, los Dark RRBZ se les acercaban.-Como lo supuse, no pueden ganar si pelean separados-dijo Dark Brick.-Siempre fueron solitarios-dijo Dark Boomer.-No tuvieron a alguien que les apoyara-dijo Dark Butch. Al escuchar eso, los RRBZ se molestaron con sus cabezas inclinadas.-No peleamos solos!-dijo Brick molesto.-Tenemos muchos amigos que nos aceptaron como somos!-dijo Boomer molesto.-Y pelearemos por ellos y por la ciudad!-dijo Butch molesto. Los RRBZ comenzaron a emitir mucho sus auras grises, los Dark RRBZ estaban sorprendidos al ver eso.-Nosotros estamos juntos por nuestra unión de amistad, y juntos ganaremos!-dijeron los RRBZ en voz alta y en ese momento hubo un gran brillo que hizo cegar los ambientes en donde estaban.

Luego de esa fuerte iluminación; cuando los RRBZ abrieron sus ojos se dieron cuenta que estaban reunidos en un lugar blanco que parecía un vacío.-Boomer, Butch!-dijo Brick contento.-Chicos, estamos juntos-dijo Boomer contento.-Me da gusto verlos-dijo Butch contento.-Ya dejen esa tontería de alegrarse-dijeron unas voces, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que eran los Dark RRBZ quienes estaban ahí también.-Ustedes!-dijeron los RRBZ sorprendidos.-Nos gusta su estilo de rebeldía pero no mucha-dijo Brick.-Gracias, pero no podrán igualarnos, somos mejores que ustedes!-dijo Dark Brick.-¿Sólo porque tienen nuestras apariencias?-dijo Brick.-Además somos más altos-dijo Dark Brick. Se llega a ver que los Dark RRBZ eran un poco más altos que los RRBZ.-¡El tamaño no los hace mejores!-dijeron los RRBZ muy enojados.

Los RRBZ y los Dark RRBZ se miraban muy desafiantes.-Es bueno que se hayan reunido, porque los derrotaremos a los tres!-dijo Dark Brick.-No les será fácil hacer eso!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ contra los Dark RRBZ para atacarlos con sus armas ofensivamente, era una gran batalla entre ambos grupos.

-Dime por qué sigues peleando-dijo Dark Brick.-Porque un líder no debe ser derrotado, el equipo depende de él-dijo Brick mientras peleaba contra Dark Brick.

-No entiendo por qué continúas con esto-dijo Dark Boomer.-Porque todos los miembros del equipo son valientes-dijo Boomer mientras peleaba contra Dark Boomer.

-No tiene sentido de por qué siguen-dijo Dark Butch.-Porque los miembros del equipo ganarán juntos-dijo Butch mientras peleaba contra Dark Butch.

Parecía que los RRBZ tenían un poco de ventaja contra los Dark RRBZ. Luego los Dark RRBZ se reunieron.-Si lo que piensan es derrotarnos, será mejor que se preparen para lo que haremos!-dijo Dark Brick. Luego los Dark RRBZ emitían sus auras negras.-Llegó el momento, chicos, tenemos que usar los Poderes salvajes aunque sea riesgoso-dijo Brick.-Pues parece que no hay elección-dijo Butch.-Hagámoslo-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ comenzaron a emitir sus auras grises que después se volvieron auras negras, los RRBZ les dolía un poco al hacerlo.-Tontos! No pueden controlar los Poderes salvajes!-dijo Dark Brick. Los RRBZ les dolía mucho al tratar de usar sus otros poderes.-Vamos chicos! Podemos hacerlo!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ gritaban un poco de dolor.

Luego de tanto dolor, las cabezas de los RRBZ se inclinaron para abajo, los Dark RRBZ estaban un poco confundidos al verlos así.-Parece que no nos escucharon-dijo Dark Brick.-Pensaron que podrían controlar esos poderes peligrosos-dijo Dark Boomer.-Pero parece que no los resistieron por mucho-dijo Dark Butch.-¿En qué demonios pensaron esos pequeños cabrones? Creo que se murieron parados-dijo Dark Brick. Pero luego los RRBZ se movían un poco.-Aún… no… morimos-dijo Brick en su estado.-Les dijimos… que los derrotaremos-dijo Butch en su estado.-Pelearemos… hasta el fin-dijo Boomer en su estado.

Los RRBZ levantaron sus miradas muy decididos a ganar.-Pues, comencemos con esta última ronda!-dijo Dark Brick.-Al ataque!-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ comenzaron a usar sus poderes salvajes, sus manos lanzaron diferentes tipos de elementos, al igual que los Dark RRBZ. Los RRBZ y los Dark RRBZ se atacaban con poderes de fuego, rayo, agua, hielo, viento y tierra. Hubo explosiones por las colisiones de los poderes. Luego cada uno de los RRBZ se preparaba para hacer algo, al igual que los Dark RRBZ.

Brick y Dark Brick comenzaron a atacarse.-Furia de fuego!-dijeron Brick y Dark Brick mientras sus cuerpos eran rodeados por fuego y fueron volando para atacarse.

Boomer y Dark Boomer comenzaron a atacarse también.-Impacto veloz!-dijeron Boomer y Dark Boomer mientras se atacaban.

Butch y Dark Butch comenzaron a atacarse también.-Taladro deslumbrante!-dijeron Butch y Dark Butch mientras se atacaban.

Los RRBZ y los Dark RRBZ se atacaban usando los Poderes salvajes, esta vez parecía que estaban empatados.-¿Nos están igualando?-dijo Dark Brick.-Aunque ustedes sean nuestros yo internos, no podrán controlarnos por siempre-dijo Brick.-Veamos si sabes otros trucos para atacar-dijo Dark Brick.-De hecho, lo haré-dijo Brick mientras sujetó su cerbatana con fuerza y luego su cuerpo era rodeado de fuego, incluyendo su cerbatana.-Onda de corte flameante!-dijo Brick mientras hizo un movimiento con su cerbatana haciendo que una onda de corte hecha de fuego saliera de su cerbatana y se dirigió contra Dark Brick lastimándolo un poco.-Así que ya sabías tu otro movimiento-dijo Dark Brick molesto.-Pues veamos si te gusta esto-dijo Brick mientras cargó su cuerpo con rayos.-Furia de trueno!-dijo Brick mientras dio un puñetazo eléctrico contra Dark Brick dejándolo lastimado.-No puedo creerlo!-dijo Dark Boomer asombrado.-Esta superando su poder!-dijo Dark Butch.-Si Brick puede hacerlo-dijo Boomer.-Nosotros también-dijo Butch.

Boomer y Butch volvieron a usar sus Poderes salvajes contra Dark Boomer y Dark Butch.-Impacto veloz!-dijo Boomer atacando a Dark Boomer.-Taladro deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando a Dark Butch. Los otros Dark RRBZ fueron lastimados por esos ataques.-Sus ataques son más fuertes que antes-dijo Dark Boomer.-¿Cómo es posible que estén superando nuestro nivel?-dijo Dark Butch. Dark Brick estaba un poco lastimado pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, Brick cargó su cuerpo con rayos incluyendo su cerbatana.-Onda de corte eléctrico!-dijo Brick mientras hizo un movimiento con su cerbatana haciendo que una onda de corte hecha de rayos saliera de su cerbatana y se dirigió contra Dark Brick lastimándolo.

Parecía que los RRBZ estaban tomando ventaja de su pelea contra los Dark RRBZ quienes estaban un poco lastimados.-Ustedes están mostrando tener control de los Poderes salvajes, pero no nos ganarán, prepárense para un ataque combinado!-dijo Dark Brick molesto, luego los Dark RRBZ se reunieron mientras emitían sus auras negras.-Les advertimos que este ataque combinado no lo podrán ejecutar porque los destruiría!-dijo Dark Brick.-¿Nos destruirá?-dijo Brick confundido.-Será mejor que se rindan, o les pesará-dijo Dark y luego los Dark RRBZ se preparaban para hacer algo, los RRBZ se reunieron.-Será mejor que usemos el ataque combinado-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron, los RRBZ comenzaron a emitir sus auras negras.

Los Dark RRBZ juntaron sus manos entre ellos, los RRBZ hicieron lo mismo, luego una enorme cantidad de energía hecha de los elementos de poder de los RRBZ y los Dark RRBZ se forma en sus manos juntas.-Este será el ataque que definirá nuestros destinos!-dijo Dark Brick.-Lo haremos también!-dijo Brick. Luego los RRBZ y los Dark RRBZ se prepararon para atacar con ese gran poder que hicieron.-Ataque máximo!-dijeron los RRBZ y los Dark RRBZ mientras se lanzaron ese gran poder para atacarse. Los ataques chocaron, se veía que estaban igualados, los RRBZ y los Dark RRBZ trataban de mantener esos ataques y también trataban de superar los ataques de los otros.-No entiendo, ustedes solían burlarse de los demás y molestar a cualquiera-dijo Dark Brick mientras que los Dark RRBZ aumentaban el poder de su ataque.-Fuimos malos en el pasado, pero ahora somos héroes que protegerán a los demás!-dijo Brick mientras los RRBZ aumentaban el poder de su ataque. Los dos grupos aumentaban cada vez más el poder de sus ataques pero seguía parejo.-Patéticos!-dijeron los Dark RRBZ molestos mientras aumentaron el poder de su ataque, parece que los RRBZ tenían la desventaja.-Amigos resistan!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ trataban de mantener el poder de su ataque pero parecía difícil.-Les advertimos que no intentaran usar el Ataque máximo, no sólo requiere de poder, ahora perecerán-dijo Dark Brick. Los Dark RRBZ continuaban teniendo ventaja con su ataque, los RRBZ estaban perdiendo.

Los RRBZ seguían tratando de mantener su ataque.-Chicos, creo que no puedo seguir soportarlo-dijo Boomer adolorido.-Dudo que sigamos con esto-dijo Butch adolorido.-Chicos, no se rindan!-dijo Brick adolorido. Los RRBZ estaban sintiéndose más cansados.-Hay que recordar por qué estamos haciendo esto-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch estaban un poco confundidos al escuchar eso.-Piensen, no sólo peleamos por nuestras vidas, sino por las vidas de nuestros seres queridos y amigos, como nuestros padres adoptivos-dijo Brick. En ese momento los RRBZ estaban pensando muy profundamente.-También por la señora Sarah quien nos dio la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida-dijo Brick mientras se imaginó a la señora Sarah.-Por mi amigo Silver-dijo Boomer mientras se imaginó a su lobo mascota Silver.-Por nuestro amigo Shun-dijo Butch mientras se imaginó a Shun.-Y también por…-dijo Brick.-El señor alcalde, miss Bellum, la maestra Keane, el director de nuestra escuela, el señor Tanaka…-dijeron los RRBZ mientras se los imaginaron.-También por el profesor Utonium, Ken, Peach-dijeron los RRBZ mientras se los imaginaron.

-Y por…-dijeron los RRBZ pero luego se sonrojaron un poco cuando se imaginaron a las PPGZ.-Por ellas también-dijeron los RRBZ un poco sonrojados y decepcionados. Los RRBZ aumentaron un poco su poder de ataque tratando de igualar el poder de ataque de los Dark RRBZ.-No pueden ganarnos!-dijo Dark Brick.-Nuestro deseo de proteger a los demás, nos dará el poder para lograr cualquier meta!-dijo Brick.-Nosotros! Somos héroes!-dijeron los RRBZ en voz alta mientras aumentaron más su poder de ataque. El Ataque máximo de los RRBZ superó el Ataque máximo de los Dark RRBZ destruyéndolo y dirigiéndose contra ellos.-No puede ser!-dijeron los Dark RRBZ sorprendidos y luego gritaron de dolor al ser atacados con el Ataque máximo de los RRBZ provocando una fuerte explosión que mandó a volar a los RRBZ, luego los RRBZ quedaron inconscientes.

Luego de usar el Ataque máximo, los RRBZ abrieron sus ojos y todavía se encontraban en el vacío blanco.-Chicos ¿están bien?-dijo Brick pero luego se sintió un poco adolorido.-Eso creo-dijo Boomer un poco adolorido.-¿Ganamos?-dijo Butch un poco adolorido.-Bien hecho socios!-dijeron unas voces, los RRBZ se voltearon y se dieron cuenta que los Dark RRBZ estaban lastimados pero se movían.-¿Aún pueden moverse después de ese ataque?-dijo Brick sorprendido.-Creo que se nos acaba el tiempo, así que les diremos lo que deben saber-dijo Dark Brick confiado.-¿Qué tienen que decir?-dijo Brick.-Somos ustedes y vivimos dentro de ustedes, además nosotros somos parte de sus poderes-dijo Dark Brick. Los RRBZ se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.-No puede ser!-dijo Brick sorprendido.-Si ustedes mueren, nosotros morimos-dijo Dark Brick.-Eso no esperábamos saber…-dijo Brick pero en ese momento les comenzaba a doler sus cuerpos.-Por eso les advertimos sobre el ataque combinado-dijo Dark Butch.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Butch adolorido.-El ataque combinado requiere mucho más que simplemente sus poderes-dijo Dark Boomer.-¿Qué otra cosa?-dijo Boomer adolorido.

-El Ataque máximo reúne el poder de los elementos que usan, pero requiere mucho además también requiere de energía vital; mientras más energía vital mayor será el Ataque máximo, pero si usan eso, lo más seguro es que morirán-dijo Dark Brick. Los RRBZ quedaron traumatizados de asombro al escuchar eso.-¿Significa que moriremos si usamos el Ataque máximo?-dijo Brick en su estado.-Así es, pero nos sorprende que ustedes tengan esa gran cantidad de poder-dijo Dark Brick.

En ese momento, los Dark RRBZ estaban desapareciendo en forma de polvo, desde sus pies hasta sus cabezas.-¿A dónde van?-dijo Boomer.-Nosotros no podemos continuar hablando ya que nuestro poder está bajo-dijo Dark Boomer y luego desapareció.-¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?-dijo Butch.-Ustedes tienen la suerte de estar vivos y vivir como héroes-dijo Dark Butch y luego desapareció.-Ganamos la pelea ¿qué se supone que hagamos?-dijo Brick.-Sólo hagan lo que hacen, ustedes son muy poderosos, entrenen mucho para controlar esos Poderes salvajes, será mejor que sean más fuertes porque algún día esos poderes serán nuestros!-dijo Dark Brick y luego desapareció. Los RRBZ se sentían débiles y luego se desmayaron.

Luego, los ojos de los RRBZ se abrieron, ya eran normales y se llegó a ver que los RRBZ estaban en el laboratorio, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ habían despertado.-Chicos, que bueno que despertaron-dijo Blossom contenta.-Me alegro que están bien-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Hasta que se sienten mejor-dijo Buttercup contenta. Los RRBZ estaban un poco adoloridos en sus cabezas.-Chicos, dígannos ¿qué les pasó?-dijo el profesor mientras se les acercó.-¿Eh?¿qué nos pasó?-dijo Brick un poco confundido. Ken y Peach se les acercaron.-Deben sentirse cansados-dijo Ken.-Sí, estaban sudando como si algo les doliera-dijo Peach. Los RRBZ se levantaron y caminaron.-Esperen chicos-dijo Blossom.-Queremos estar solos, déjennos en paz-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se retiraron del laboratorio caminando, estaban un poco preocupados.-¿Qué les pasa?-dijo Blossom preocupada.

Afuera; los RRBZ estaban preocupados al recordar e imaginar lo que les dijeron los Dark RRBZ. _"El Ataque máximo reúne el poder de los elementos que usan, pero requiere mucho además también requiere de energía vital; mientras más energía vital mayor será el Ataque máximo, pero si usan eso, lo más seguro es que morirán"_. Los RRBZ sudaban de preocupación.-Supongo que significa que estaremos solo nosotros tres-dijo Brick preocupado.-Quizás algo terrible nos pueda pasar-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Pero haremos lo que sea necesario por el bien-dijo Butch preocupado.-Es bueno que estén conmigo, son los mejores amigos que uno podría tener aunque estemos solos-dijo Brick.

En ese momento, las PPGZ los habían alcanzado.-Chicos esperen, ¿por qué se sienten preocupados?-dijo Blossom.-La experiencia que pasamos, nos afectó un poco nuestras mentes, será mejor que no nos metamos en asuntos con riesgos contra la ciudad-dijo Brick preocupado.-No sean tontos, eso no es razón para que se aíslen de todo-dijo Blossom contenta. Brick se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo.-Nosotros no queremos que por nuestra culpa las personas sean lastimadas, trabajamos en equipos diferentes-dijo Boomer.-Aunque seamos de equipo diferentes, tenemos el mismo objetivo de proteger la ciudad-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Deben entender que no hay continuar con esto-dijo Butch.-No importa, pelean por su cuenta pero también por los demás-dijo Buttercup contenta.-¿Estás segura?-dijo Butch.-Claro, nos facilitaran las cosas, y lo mejor es que no tendría que ser tu niñera-dijo Buttercup muy contenta y satisfecha.

Los RRBZ estaban un poco sorprendidos al escuchar lo que les dijeron las PPGZ.-Entiendan chicos, somos héroes y pelearemos juntos por mantener la justicia-dijo Blossom contenta. Los RRBZ estaban un poco preocupados pero luego sonrieron un poco entendiendo lo que escucharon.-Que diablos, veo que será como debe ser-dijo Brick un poco contento. El profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach vieron a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ hablando.-Parece el comienzo de un nuevo día-dijo el profesor contento.

Los RRBZ estaban pesando un poco.-_"Lograremos mantener la justicia"_-pensaron los RRBZ contentos mientras miraban el cielo.

**No se pierdan los episodios 34, gracias y comenten**


	27. episodio 34, parte 1

**Dos episodios más, seran un poco vulgares pero interesantes, comenten**

34.A.-Las PPGZ como meseras

Un día en la ciudad de Tokio; en una gran fila de una tienda, Momoko y Shun estaban formados en esa fila esperando algo.-Es lindo que nos acompañes Shun, pero esta fila es ridícula-dijo Momoko un poco preocupada.-Sí, para ser una tienda de cd de música rock es muy larga y demora mucho-dijo Shun viendo la fila pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Momotaro?-dijo Shun mirando en diferentes lugares.-Sí, después de todo, esto fue idea suya-dijo Momoko un poco molesta. Luego Momoko y Shun escucharon unas risas y vieron que Momotaro estaba leyendo unas tiras cómicas en una tienda de revistas.-Momotaro, ven!-dijo Shun en voz alta, Momotaro se dio cuenta que le llamaban y luego él fue donde estaban Momoko y Shun.-Lo siento, pero me aburrí de estar esperando en la fila-dijo Momotaro.-Oye, si quieres comprar tu cd de música rock, fórmate como los demás-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-Sí sargento, obedeceré lo que me ordenó señor!-dijo Momotaro como si fuera un soldado del ejército.-Pero eso… no significa que… me pueda… divertir!-dijo Momotaro mientras se movía por la fila de manera divertida e infantil, pero luego Momoko jaló la oreja izquierda de Momotaro hacía donde estaba Shun.-¿Podrías comportarte? Haces que me avergüences!-dijo Momoko molesta y luego soltó la oreja de Momotaro, Momotaro sonrío un poco apenado.

Pero en ese momento Momotaro detectó aura negra cerca de él, Momoko y Shun se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento.-¿¡Aura negra!-dijo Momotaro.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Momoko.-Es muy raro, estoy seguro que detecté aura negra en sólo unos segundos por aquí-dijo Momotaro.-Buen intento Momotaro, pero no te servirá-dijo Momoko pero luego Momotaro se retiró dejando atrás a Momoko y Shun.-Espera Momotaro, no creas que esperaré la fila por ti, puedes olvidarte de tu cd de música rock!-dijo Momoko molesta. En ese momento su cinturón brilló, la estaban llamando.-¿Profesor?-dijo Momoko.-Momoko, debes venir de inmediato al laboratorio-dijo el profesor Utonium.-¿Qué pasa Momoko-chan?-dijo Shun.-Debo ir al laboratorio, lo siento pero podrías continuar con nuestro lugar, ya volvemos-dijo Momoko y luego se retiró.-Dile a Momotaro que si no vuelve a tiempo, el cd de música rock será mío!-dijo Shun.

Momotaro había ido a una calle pero no encontró lo que pensaba.-No está aquí-dijo Momotaro, luego Momoko lo alcanzó.-Momotaro ¿encontraste lo que provocó el aura negra?-dijo Momoko.-No, lo perdí de vista-dijo Momotaro.-Bueno, el profesor Utonium nos pidió que fuéramos a su laboratorio, quizás él sepa lo que pasó-dijo Momoko.

Más tarde en el laboratorio; Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en el laboratorio, Miyako y Kaoru también estaban en el laboratorio. En ese momento, Momotaro y Momoko habían llegado al laboratorio.-Momotaro, te tardaste-dijo Kaoretsu.-Lo siento, pero correr hasta aquí no fue fácil-dijo Momotaro.-¿No conseguiste tu cd de música rock?-dijo Miyashiro.-Shun lo conseguirá por mí, ¿saben lo que pasó por la ciudad?-dijo Momotaro. El profesor Utonium se les acercó.-Lo que sea que pasó fue muy rápido para identificarlo-dijo el profesor.-¿A qué se refiere, profesor?-dijo Momoko. Ken y Peach se les acercaron.-Decidimos usar una cámara para tomar la imagen del causante-dijo Ken y luego les mostró a través del monitor una imagen de algo moviéndose muy rápido y destrozaba unas paredes solamente pasando a través de esas, pero no se notaba al causante, los chicos y las chicas estaban un poco confundidos al verlo.-Será mejor que congelemos esta parte-dijo Peach y luego la imagen se detuvo y todos vieron que era un ratón que se movía y destrozaba las paredes.-¿Un ratón es el causante?-dijo Momotaro confundido al igual que Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.

En ese momento en un lugar desconocido; el gran polvo negro estaba discutiendo con los Dark Warriors Z.-¿Un ratón?¿Gastaron poder en solo un ratón?-dijo el gran polvo negro enojado.-Lo siento jefe, queríamos infectar a un león pero un ratón se interpuso en nuestro trabajo-dijo Zato un poco apenado al igual que Zaku y Zetsuko mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo Zato; el polvo iba a infectar a un león de un zoológico pero luego un ratón se puso en medio del camino.

Mientras tanto; los chicos estaban pensando en lo que pasaba.-Es muy raro-dijo Momotaro. Momoko y Miyako estaban abrazadas y muy asustadas.-No! ¡¿Un ratón?-dijo Momoko muy asustada.-¡A mí me dan miedo los ratones!-dijo Miyako muy asustada.-Chicas, es sólo un ratón, ¿cómo les puede asustar eso?-dijo Kaoru sintiendo decepción por sus amigas.-Entonces…-dijo el profesor.-Entonces creo nosotros nos encargaremos…-dijo Momotaro pero se dio cuenta de algo.-Oh no! no podemos-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-¿Qué pasa Momotaro?-dijo Ken.-Lo que pasa es que hoy los chicos y yo debemos ir a trabajar en la cafetería, no podemos llegar tarde a nuestras labores-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-Es cierto, lo olvidé-dijo Miyashiro.-Que problema-dijo Kaoretsu.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron los chicos.-¿Qué pasa?¿los héroes no pueden atrapar un ratón?-dijo Kaoru.-Cierra la boca, si no tuviéramos este problema, te arrepentirías-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Pero alguien debe atrapar a ese ratón, que no sea nosotras-dijo Miyako.-Quisiéramos pero tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Miyashiro.-Bueno yo iré sola-dijo Kaoru.-Claro que no, no robarás nuestra oportunidad-dijo Kaoretsu.-Ninguno irá, es necesario que vaya un grupo, recuerden que ese ratón tiene aura negra no sabemos si tiene más poder-dijo el profesor un poco serio.

Los chicos y las chicas estaban pensando muy profundamente.-No podemos ir porque le tengo miedo al ratón-dijo Momoko preocupada.-Y yo no puedo ir porque tengo que trabajar en la cafetería-dijo Momotaro preocupado. Los pelirrojos pensaban mucho hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.-Lo tengo!-dijeron Momotaro y Momoko.

Más tarde en la cafetería; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru habían llegado ahí.-Podemos hacerlo, chicas-dijo Momoko.-Fue una gran idea-dijo Miyako contenta.-No entiendo cómo pudieron convencerme, yo quería ir a esa misión-dijo Kaoru molesta. Las chicas entraron a la cafetería, el señor Hiroshi Tanaka; el dueño de la cafetería; se dio cuenta de sus presencias.

-Son unas de mis clientes, ya lo recuerdo, son las amigas de Momotaro y los otros chicos-dijo el dueño.-Un gusto de verlo de nuevo, señor Tanaka-dijo Momoko.-Por cierto ¿dónde están esos chicos?-dijo el dueño.-Queremos hablar de eso, lo que pasa es que Momotaro y los otros chicos tienen un trabajo de la escuela y no podrán venir a trabajar-dijo Momoko.-No puede ser! Hoy tengo muchos clientes, mis empleados son muy pocos-dijo el dueño un poco triste.-No se preocupe, por eso vinimos-dijo Miyako.-¿De qué hablan?-dijo el dueño al darse cuenta de lo que escuchó.-Nosotras vinimos a ayudar-dijo Kaoru.-¿Ayudar?-dijo el dueño un poco confundido.-Sí, reemplazaremos a los chicos, sólo por hoy-dijo Momoko.-Bueno, no lo sé-dijo el dueño no muy seguro.-Dennos un oportunidad, no le fallaremos-dijo Momoko.-Bien, creo que como meseras me servirán-dijo el dueño.-Que bien-dijo Momoko contenta.-Pero necesitaran los uniformes-dijo el dueño, las chicas estaban un poco confundidas al escuchar eso.

Luego; las chicas estaban usando vestidos de meseras.-Bueno, nunca antes trabaje como mesera-dijo Momoko mientras miraba su vestido.-Pero estos vestidos son muy lindos-dijo Miyako contenta mientras miraba su vestido.-¿Por qué tiene que ser un vestido con falda?-dijo Kaoru molesta mientras miraba su vestido.-Espero que los chicos puedan detener a ese ratón a tiempo, no quisiera estar aquí por mucho tiempo-dijo Momoko un poco preocupada.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad; el ratón infectado por el polvo negro estaba corriendo muy veloz mientras atravesaba todo lo que tocaba, en ese momento los RRBZ estaban volando mientras lo perseguían.-Ahí está ese ratón-dijo Brick señalando.-Estuvo bien que nos encarguemos de ese problema-dijo Boomer.-Menos palabras y más acción-dijo Butch.-Pues detengámoslo, no creo que las chicas disfruten tomar nuestro lugar en la cafetería-dijo Brick.

El ratón se dio cuenta que los RRBZ lo perseguían, luego corrió muy rápido hasta que entró a un lugar.-Ese ratón entró a ese lugar, entremos!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ aterrizaron y entraron a ese lugar. Los RRBZ miraban el lugar.-No conozco este lugar-dijo Brick.-Pero ese ratón entró aquí-dijo Boomer.-Tenemos que encontrar a ese ratón antes que cause más problema-dijo Butch. En ese momento alguien se les acercaba, los RRBZ no se daban cuenta, parecía que algo terrible les iba a ocurrir.-Siento que algo nos está observando-dijo Brick un poco nervioso. Luego los RRBZ se voltearon sus cabezas un poco para ver lo que había.

-Hola!-dijo el sujeto, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que el sujeto que los observó era Great Michael; el peluquero feminista de la ciudad.-Son los nuevos héroes de la ciudad, los Rowdyruff Boys Z, me da mucho gusto que hayan venido a mi nueva peluquería-dijo Great Michael muy contento. Los RRBZ estaban confundidos cómicamente al verlo.-Es un gran placer verlos aquí, ustedes chicos apuestos son muy afortunados al venir, tengo muchas fotos sobre ustedes, soy su fan número uno, son talentosos y audaces, me complacería que me visitaran más a menudo, les prepararía buenas comidas, y también les daría mi ovación y muchos halagos, y….-dijo Great Michael mientras continuaba hablando y halagando a los RRBZ. Los RRBZ estaban cansados cómicamente y aburridos al escuchar lo que Great Michael les decía.-_"Este viejo es muy hablador"_-pensó Brick en su estado.-_"Debemos parecer demasiado buenos para ser alabados"_-pensó Boomer en su estado.-_"Que sujeto tan extraño"_-pensó Butch en su estado.

-Ya sé!-dijo Great Michael mientras tomó unas tijeras y luego puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Brick.-Por ser mis primeros clientes, déjenme darles un corte de cabello gratis, quiero que prueben mis estilos de corte!-dijo Great Michael mientras les mostró las pelucas con sus estilos raros de corte, luego se preparó para cortar el cabello a Brick. Pero en ese momento, los RRBZ se enojaron, desde afuera se escuchó algo dentro de la peluquería.-¡¿Qué crees que nos haces?¡Cabrón homosexual!-gritaron los RRBZ y luego se escuchó unos fuertes golpes y destrozos que venían adentro de la peluquería al igual que los gritos de dolor de Great Michael. En ese momento el ratón salió de la peluquería y se escapó pero hizo un poco de ruido.-¿Escucharon eso?-dijo Boomer.-Es el ratón, debió escapar-dijo Butch.-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? Vayamos!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ salieron de la peluquería y a perseguir al ratón. Luego se llega a ver que dentro de la peluquería había muchos destrozos, Great Michael estaba muy lastimado entre los destrozos.-Que chicos tan rudos, pero son tan sexis!-dijo Great Michael adolorido pero con voz feminista.

Mientras tanto; las chicas estaban trabajando en la cafetería.-Bien, debo hacerlo bien-dijo Momoko un poco nerviosa, luego llevó un menú a unos clientes.-Despacio, despacio-dijo Momoko mientras llevaba la orden, pero luego se resbaló haciendo que el menú cayera sobre los clientes.-Oye!-dijo un cliente muy molesto.-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo Momoko tratando de arreglar lo que hizo.-Por favor, chicos vuelvan rápido-dijo Momoko muy preocupada.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ estaban persiguiendo al ratón, pero al parecer habían llegado a un lugar que lucía Madrid, los RRBZ estaban en España.-No puedo creer que llegaramos hasta aquí sólo corriendo-dijo Brick asombrado.-¿Qué esperabas? Ese ratón corre tan rápido como yo-dijo Boomer.-Ahí esta!-dijo Butch señalando un lugar.-Entró ahí vayamos!-dijo Brick. Mientras los RRBZ entraban al lugar, se veía varias bailarinas de flamenco, pero luego ellas se asustaron cuando el ratón paso por ellas, luego los RRBZ pasaron también.-Disculpen, lo atraparemos!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras corrían.

Los RRBZ estaban dentro de lo que parecía una corrida de toros. El ratón fue rodeado por los RRBZ.-Ya no podrás escapar-dijo Brick confiado. Pero luego escucharon unos mugidos.-¿Escucho vacas?-dijo Boomer. Luego los RRBZ se voltearon y se dieron cuenta que habían unos toros que los observaba muy serios.-Eh? Hola-dijo Brick un poco nervioso. Luego los toros se fijaron en Brick y sus miradas parecían unas computadoras y señalaron a Brick como un objetivo, en sus mentes apareció unas palabras que decía _Rojo, Objetivo principal_, luego se escuchó que los toros hacían ruidos de motor. Boomer y Butch se fijaron en Brick.-Creo que recuerdo algo de los toros-dijo Boomer nervioso.-¿Y cuál es?-dijo Butch nervioso.-El color de Brick los vuelve locos-dijo Boomer nervioso.-¿Yo?-dijo Brick nervioso. Los toros corrieron contra los RRBZ quienes gritaron del susto, luego los RRBZ corrieron escapando del ataque de los toros, todos salieron de la corrida de toros.-¿Quién creería que nuestro líder sería un gran problema?-dijo Butch.-Eso tiene sentido!-dijo Boomer.-Gracias por su respuesta, chicos!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ seguían corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por los toros en todo el camino hasta que después vieron una gran pared, los RRBZ saltaron logrando escapar de los toros.

Los RRBZ estaban cansados por correr tanto.-La próxima vez, vendré con ropa distinta-dijo Brick cansado, luego el ratón pasó por ellos muy rápido.-El ratón se burló de nosotros-dijo Butch.-Se escapa ¡Tras él!-dijo Brick en voz alta mientras los RRBZ corrían tras el ratón.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería; las chicas preparaban unas órdenes para unos clientes.-Bien, ahora yo llevaré este pedido-dijo Miyako un poco seguro mientras llevaba un menú a unos clientes. Los clientes se fijaron en Miyako, parecían muy enamorados de ella.-Esa chica mesera es muy linda-dijo un cliente.-Es cierto-dijo otro cliente. Miyako dejó el menú a los clientes.-Fue muy fácil-dijo Miyako contenta.-Oye, ¿dónde está mi pedido?-dijo otro cliente.-¿Y el mío?-dijo otro cliente. Varios clientes querían que Miyako les atendieran haciendo que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa.-Son demasiados, no creo que pueda atender a todos-dijo Miyako muy preocupada.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ seguían persiguiendo al ratón, se veía que el ratón y los RRBZ estaban corriendo sobre el océano a una gran velocidad.-Esto parece una carrera sin límites-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ y el ratón llegaron a una ciudad que parecía Nueva york, estaban en Estados Unidos.-Esto es una pesadilla-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ seguían persiguiendo al ratón quien entró a un gran hospital. Algunos pacientes quedaron asombrados y asustados al ver esa persecución.-Permiso, cazadores de ratones están trabajando!-dijo Brick. En ese momento un doctor y una paciente embarazada que estaba sobre una silla de ruedas, pasaban por los pasillos.-Muévanse, esta señora tendrá a su bebé!-dijo el doctor mientras llevaba a la paciente a un cuarto.

Los RRBZ seguían persiguiendo al ratón.-Tenemos que alcanzarlo!-dijo Butch.-Por ahí!-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ vieron que el ratón entró a un cuarto.-Ya lo tenemos!-dijo Brick confiado mientras los RRBZ entraron al cuarto también.-Ja! Ya te tenemos!-dijo Brick. Pero luego se llega a ver desde afuera que los RRBZ y el ratón entraron al cuarto donde el doctor llevó a la paciente embarazada. Se escucha lo que decían dentro del cuarto.-Empuje, empuje!-dijo el doctor. Se escuchó el grito de la mujer, luego se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.-Felicidades señora, es un niño-dijo el doctor.

Se escuchó que los RRBZ gritaron muy asustados, luego los RRBZ e incluso el ratón salieron del cuarto con las caras azuladas, muy asustadas y traumatizadas cómicamente. Brick tenía su mano derecha sobre su pecho, Boomer tenía sus manos sobre su cara, Butch tenía sus manos sobre su cuello mientras escupía con la lengua afuera.-Eso fue… lo más horrible… que he visto… en mi vida-dijo Brick en su estado. Luego los RRBZ vieron que el ratón estaba a su lado, el ratón se dio cuenta también y se fue corriendo.-No escaparás!-dijo Brick molesto. Los RRBZ y el ratón salieron del hospital y comenzaron a correr de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería; las chicas seguían preparando unas órdenes para otros clientes.-Creo que tendré que es mi turno de llevar el pedido-dijo Kaoru un poco intranquila mientras llevaba un menú a unos clientes. Unos clientes se fijaron en Kaoru.-Oye linda! ¿Por qué no vienes para verte mejor como luces con vestido?-dijo un cliente coqueteando.-Sí, esa falda te queda bien!-dijo otro cliente coqueteando. Kaoru se fijó en esos clientes con una mirada enojada, se les acercó.-Escuchen, si vuelven a llamarme así, los aplastaré!-dijo Kaoru enojada, los clientes se asustaron al ser amenazados así.-Trabajar vestida así me incomoda-dijo Kaoru muy preocupada.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ seguían persiguiendo al ratón mientras corrían sobre un océano.-Tenemos que agarrarlo!-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ llegaron un lugar donde estaba la roca de Ayers, estaban en Australia.-Este lugar esta desértico-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ estaban en la parte alta de la roca de Ayers.-Parece que ese ratón se nos fue-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de un ruido que parecía una gran perforación.-¿Qué es ese ruido?-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ caminaron hacia donde parecía un gran precipicio, vieron el fondo del precipicio.-Si nos caemos, se acabó el juego-dijo Brick un poco asustado. Los RRBZ se acercaron un poco más al precipicio pero de repente una parte del precipicio se derrumbó, los RRBZ se cayeron y gritaron, parece que se fueron. Pero luego se llega a ver una mano sujetando la punta del precipicio, era la mano de Brick. Se llega a ver que los RRBZ se habían sujetado uno del otro; Boomer sujetaba con su mano la pierna derecha de Brick y Butch sujetaba con su mano la pierna derecha de Boomer; Brick trataba de sujetarse de la punta del precipicio con su mano. Desde una larga distancia del precipicio se ven tres pequeños puntos, los RRBZ estaban colgados unos de otros del precipicio.-¿Cómo fue que caímos a otra trampa?-dijo Brick en voz alta.-Estoy muy asustado para pensar!-dijo Boomer en voz alta.-No me pregunten, hay que subir!-dijo Butch en voz alta.-Eso trato pero no me hagan que mis pantalones se caigan!-dijo Brick en voz alta.

Luego; los RRBZ estaban cansados y asustados por el susto que tuvieron.-Ese ratón debió engañarnos de nuevo!-dijo Butch molesto.-Eso podría ser-dijo Brick.-Chicos, miren!-dijo Boomer señalando algo. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que el ratón les sacaba la lengua como fastidiándolos y luego estaba escavando un túnel con sus garras.-¿Acaso ese ratón se cree topo?-dijo Brick confundido. El ratón se fue por debajo de la tierra.-Se escapa!-dijo Boomer.-Vayamos por él!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ entraron al túnel donde el ratón se metió.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería; las chicas estaban un poco cansadas y preocupadas al tener que atender a varios clientes.-Esto es un dolor de cabeza-dijo Momoko.-Sí, tenemos que atender a más clientes-dijo Miyako.-Me pregunto cómo los chicos podrán lidiar con esto-dijo Kaoru.-¿Qué esperaban? Nunca antes trabajamos en un lugar como este-dijo Momoko. En ese momento se escuchó unos ruidos extraños, las chicas vieron que otros clientes habían entrado a la cafetería, pero se trataba de Mojo jojo, Fuzzy lumpkins, la banda gangrena y los chicos amebas.-Ya llegamos!-dijo Mojo satisfecho.-Es Mojo y los otros!-dijeron las chicas sorprendidas.

El dueño de la cafetería se acercó a Mojo y a los otros villanos.-¿Ustedes de nuevo?-dijo el dueño molesto.-¿Algún problema? Podemos venir cuando queramos-dijo Mojo.-No queremos tipos como ustedes en mi cafetería, fuera!-dijo el dueño molesto.-Usted no puede obligarnos! Nos atienden o destrozaremos este lugar!-dijo Mojo.-Queremos que nos den mucha comida!-dijo Fuzzy.-Quiero que sea mucha para mis amigos!-dijo Ace.-Y para nosotros también!-dijo Top hat. Mojo y los otros villanos se sentaron en unos asientos para relajarse.-No quiero que molesten a mis clientes! Vayanse!-dijo el dueño molesto.

Las chicas estaban pensando qué hacer.-Parece que tendremos que encargarnos de esos chicos-dijo Momoko.-Hay que ayudar al señor Tanaka-dijo Miyako.-Al fin algo que me haga quitar este tonto vestido-dijo Kaoru. Las chicas fueron a la cocina y ahí se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas.

Las PPGZ estaban preparándose para atacar a los villanos.-Supongo que Brick y los otros chicos tardarán más en volver por atrapar a ese ratón, ¿dónde estarán ahora?-dijo Blossom pensativa.

Mientras tanto dentro de un profundo hoyo hecho por el ratón; los RRBZ fueron adentro del hoyo, pero cuando llegaron al fondo, era muy oscuro.-Oigan, ¿a dónde se fue la luz?-dijo Brick. El túnel era muy oscuro y sólo se notaban los ojos de colores de los RRBZ.-Chicos, esto no me agrada-dijo Boomer.-Sí, no podemos vernos-dijo Butch.-Tranquilos, debemos encontrar a ese ratón para salir de aquí, vamos!-dijo Brick. Los ojos de los RRBZ se movían pero de repente Brick se detuvo, algo estaba en su camino.-¿Qué diablos…?-dijo Brick y luego escuchó un grito.-Ja! Muy gracioso, ¿quién de ustedes se puso por mi delante?-dijo un poco molesto.-¿De qué hablas? Yo no te toqué-dijo Boomer.-Yo tampoco-dijo Butch. Brick se dio cuenta que detrás de él estaban Boomer y Butch.-Esperen… si ustedes están por detrás de mí… entonces ¿qué está delante de mí?-dijo Brick un poco nervioso. Los RRBZ vieron adelante que había un enorme ojo y luego eso gritó de nuevo. Los RRBZ gritaron asustados y volaron para arriba a toda velocidad, hasta que salieron de la tierra y luego se abrazaron muy asustados cómicamente.-Esa cosa… era…-dijo Brick asustado. Luego algo salió de la tierra muy rápido, los RRBZ se asustaron al verlo.

Pero luego los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que era el ratón y tenía un enorme ojo falso sobre su cabeza, el ratón se reía.-Ese pequeño roedor nos engaño!-dijo Brick molesto. El ratón comenzó a correr muy rápido.-Ya fue suficiente, lo atraparemos como sea!-dijo Brick molesto. Los RRBZ corrieron para alcanzar al ratón.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería; las PPGZ estaban pensativas.-Bueno, creo que tendremos que encargarnos de Mojo y los otros sin ayuda de los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Blossom.-Me parece bien-dijo Bubbles.-Hagámoslo-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ aparecieron en frente de los villanos.-Alto!-dijo Blossom en voz alta. Los villanos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las PPGZ.-Las Powerpuff Girls Z ¿aquí?-dijo Mojo sorprendido.-Será mejor que se vayan, aquí no pueden molestar-dijo Blossom.-¿Ustedes qué hacen por aquí?-dijo Fuzzy confundido.-Nosotras vinimos a ayudar-dijo Bubbles.-¿Ayudar? ¿En qué?¿lavando platos?-dijo Ace.-¡No somos meseras!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-En realidad, vinimos a trabajar como meseras ¿recuerdas?-dijo Blossom.-No era necesario que lo repitieras-dijo Buttercup.-Vinimos a comer, atiéndanos-dijo Top hat.-Sí!-dijeron Poncho y Violet.-No atendemos a villanos, tendremos que derrotarlos para que entiendan!-dijo Blossom molesta. Las PPGZ y los villanos se miraban muy desafiantes y se preparaban para pelear, pero en ese momento el dueño de la cafetería se puso en medio de ellos.-Esperen Powerpuff Girls Z! No sé cómo aparecieron aquí pero no pueden pelear aquí, dañarán mi cafetería-dijo el dueño.-Es cierto, peleemos afuera-dijo Blossom.

Afuera de la cafetería; las PPGZ sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para atacar a Mojo y a los otros villanos.-Al ataque muchachos!-dijo Mojo en voz alta y luego los villanos corrieron para atacar a las PPGZ pero ellas actuaron primero.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando a Mojo.-No podrán vencerme!-dijo Fuzzy atacando.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacando a Fuzzy.-Nosotros somos más, ataquemos juntos amigos!-dijo Ace.-A la orden, Ace!-dijeron Big billy, Little arthuro y Snake y junto con Grubber fueron a atacar.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacando a la banda gangrena.-No se olviden de nosotros-dijo Top hat y junto con Poncho y Violet fueron para atacar.-No hay problema-dijo Blossom mientras que las PPGZ atacaron a los chicos amebas también.

Los villanos estaban tirados en el suelo muy lastimados.-¿Suficiente?-dijo Blossom.-Aún no! no perderemos como antes!-dijo Mojo molesto, los villanos se levantaron y se prepararon para atacar de nuevo. Las PPGZ se sentían decepcionadas.-¿Saben? Quisiera que esos chicos estuvieran aquí, así derrotaríamos a Mojo y a los otros-dijo Blossom cansada.-Estoy de acuerdo, estamos cansadas por trabajar en la cafetería-dijo Bubbles cansada.-Pero parece que aún no vuelven-dijo Buttercup cansada.-¿Por qué tardarán tanto en atrapar a un ratón?-dijo Blossom pensativa.

Mientas tanto; los RRBZ seguían persiguiendo al ratón a una velocidad increíble. Corrieron por diferentes partes del mundo, corrieron por un desierto, patinaban sobre un lago congelado, remaban unas góndolas, se columbiaban por unas lianas en una selva como Tarzán, nadaban en un río que estaba llena de pirañas, saltaban sobre una cadena de montañas, etc. Los RRBZ parecían muy cansados por correr tanto, el ratón estaba igual que ellos. Después de recorrer mucho, todos ellos llegaron a una enorme industria, el ratón saltó adentro de un tubo.-Se metió ahí, vayamos!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que el tubo estaba conectado a tierra.-Eso se ve muy profundo-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Además huele como basura-dijo Butch molesto.-Que importa, hay que atraparlo-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ saltaron adentro del tubo. Dentro de la tierra se veía la estructura del tubo, era muy largo, los RRBZ se desplazaban adentro del tubo mientras gritaban con algo de dolor, el tubo tenía muchas curvas y los RRBZ chocaban, al final del tubo los RRBZ salieron disparados y cayeron sobre algo que parecía basura.

Los RRBZ se levantaron un poco adoloridos.-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que estaban sobre un montón de basura apestosa, como pescados, cascaras de frutas, etc. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que el ratón estaba muy agotado sobre la basura.-Ahí esta!-dijo Brick señalando al ratón.

Los RRBZ agarraron al ratón con sus manos.-Por fin lo atrapamos!-dijo Brick contento.-Nos causó muchos problemas-dijo Boomer.-Fue un gran recorrido-dijo Butch.-Victoria!-dijeron los RRBZ, pero no se daban cuenta del olor repugnante de la basura.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ se preparaban para atacar a los villanos.-Hay que hacerlo, chicas-dijo Blossom mirando a Bubbles y Buttercup.-Ataquen! Las derrotaremos!-dijeron Mojo y los otros villanos mientras se dirigían para atacar a las PPGZ pero ellas los atacaron primero.-Claro que no!-dijeron las PPGZ mientras usaron sus ataques y atacaron a los villanos mandándolos a volar por los cielos.-¡Debimos ir a otra cafetería!-gritó Mojo mientras los villanos volaban por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Las PPGZ ganaron la batalla.-Lo hicimos!-dijo Blossom contenta. Luego el dueño de la cafetería se les acercó.-Gracias chicas, que bueno que ustedes estuvieron aquí justo a tiempo-dijo el dueño.-Fue un placer ayudar-dijo Blossom contenta al igual que Bubbles y Buttercup. En ese momento los RRBZ habían vuelto con el ratón y aterrizaron justo donde estaban las PPGZ.-Chicas, ya volvimos!-dijo Brick.-Chicos, se tardaron tanto…-dijo Blossom pero de repente las PPGZ se taparon sus narices con sus manos, los RRBZ estaban apestando a basura.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Brick confundido.-¿A qué apestan?-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ se olieron y apestaban.-Vaya creo que olvidamos que nos caímos en una montaña de basura-dijo Brick.-Somos olvidadizos-dijeron los RRBZ contentos.-¡Eso se nota!-dijeron las PPGZ molestas.

Más tarde en la cafetería; los chicos estaban sentados descansando mientras que las chicas seguían atendiendo a los clientes como meseras.-Esas chicas parece que lo hacen bien como nosotros-dijo Momotaro.-Eso parece-dijo Miyashiro.-No lo creo, somos mejores-dijo Kaoretsu. Las chicas se les acercaron.-Dígannos ¿cómo les fue?-dijo Momoko.-Atrapamos a ese ratón y lo llevamos con el profesor Utonium y lo volvió a la normalidad… y también nos dieron una ducha-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado. Se imaginó a los RRBZ que llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Utonium y le llevaron el ratón pero luego el profesor, Ken y Peach vieron que los RRBZ apestaban mucho, luego el profesor, Ken y Peach agarraron una gran manguera y mojaron a los RRBZ con mucha agua, los RRBZ estaban mojados con miradas blancas.

El dueño de la cafetería se les acercó.-Chicas, gracias por ayudarme en mi cafetería-dijo el dueño.-No es para tanto-dijo Momoko contenta.-Tuvimos que ayudar a quien necesita ayuda-dijo Miyako.-Pero espero que no volvamos a usar otros vestidos como estos-dijo Kaoru.-Me alegra, chicos, deberían aprender como sus amigas-dijo el dueño fijándose en los chicos.-No lo creo-dijo Momotaro.

El dueño se fijó en las chicas.-Chicas, ustedes son fabulosas, aunque es extraño que sean las asistentes de los chicos-dijo el dueño.-¿Asistentes?-dijo Momoko confundida al escuchar eso. Los chicos se pusieron un poco nerviosos.-Los chicos me contaron que ustedes eran sus asistentes, como ayudándoles en sus labores de sus hogares, ¿les encanta trabajar de esa forma?-dijo el dueño.-Espere, los chicos le dijo eso sobre nosotras…-dijo Momoko y luego las chicas se fijaron en los chicos y vieron que los chicos estaban caminando muy despacio mientras se retiraban.-Oigan! ¿Podrían explicarnos lo que dijeron sobre nosotras?-dijo Momoko. Los chicos estaban un poco nerviosos.-Adios!-dijeron los chicos y comenzaron a correr.-Oigan! Vuelvan!-dijeron las chicas mientras comenzaron a correr para alcanzarlos.

-Los chicos de ahora son muy extraños-dijo el dueño un poco sonriente. Los chicos corrían muy exageradamente mientras las chicas los perseguían corriendo muy exageradamente mientras que los chicos escapaban.


	28. episodio 34, parte 2

34.B.-El festival de Tokio

Un día en el bosque, Brick estaba cansado de hacer algo.-Creo que lo perfeccioné, quizás no sea gran cosa, pero estoy seguro que servirá-dijo Brick un poco pensativo y luego voló de regreso a la ciudad.

Al día siguiente en la ciudad de Tokio; los chicos estaban caminando juntos.-Estoy aburrido-dijo Momotaro.-La ciudad está muy tranquila hoy-dijo Miyashiro mirando en diferentes lados.-Esto no me parece justo-dijo Kaoretsu desinteresado con sus manos por detrás de su cuello.

Los chicos fueron a la escuela; entraron a su salón de clases.-Parece que Mojo y los otros villanos se cansaron de atacar-dijo Momotaro.-Eso es obvio, siempre les pateamos sus traseros-dijo Kaoretsu.-Ya lo creo-dijo Miyashiro. Las chicas se les acercaron.-Chicos ¿qué piensan hacer hoy?-dijo Momoko.-Creo que nada-dijo Momotaro.-¿Se sienten cansados?-dijo Kaoru.-Estamos bien, sólo queremos que nos dejen en paz-dijo Kaoretsu.-Vamos chicos ¿olvidaron del evento de hoy en la ciudad?-dijo Miyako.-¿Qué evento?-dijo Miyashiro.

En ese momento, Princesa apareció en el salón de clase, todos los demás estudiantes se dieron cuenta que Princesa estaba vestida como una geisha y llevaba una sombrilla.-¿Qué les parece?¿Me veo como una verdadera geisha?-dijo Princesa presumiendo. Algunos chicos le prestaron mucha atención.-Princesa tiene un lindo vestido-dijo Miyako.-Creo que esta presumiendo mucho-dijo Kaoru.-Sí, dudo que cualquier chico querría estar con ella-dijo Momoko.

Luego las chicas se dieron cuenta que los chicos estaban fijándose en Princesa, estaban muy enamorados.-¿Esa es una geisha?-dijo Miyashiro enamorado.-No hay duda, es una verdadera geisha-dijo Kaoretsu enamorado.-Escuché que las geishas son las mujeres más respetadas y lindas de Japón-dijo Momotaro enamorado. Princesa se fijó en Momotaro por unos segundos.-_"Se fijó en mi! seguramente le gusto"_-pensó Momotaro un poco sonrojado y sonriente mirando hacia otro lado. Las chicas estaban con miradas blancas al ver a los chicos en esos estados.-Chicos, no quiero arruinarles su ilusión, pero esa geisha es Princesa-dijo Momoko. Los chicos al escuchar eso se asustaron un poco y volvieron a la realidad.-Claro… claro… ya lo sabía-dijo Momotaro un poco nervioso.

Luego la maestra Keane entró al salón de clases.-Buenos días niños, quiero informales que hoy en la tarde, la ciudad tendrá un festival sobre todo Japón-dijo la maestra Keane.-Eso explica por qué Princesa se vistió como geisha-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Bueno, espero que lo disfruten después de clases-dijo la maestra Keane.

Más tarde después de la escuela; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu caminaban juntos por la ciudad pero veían que las personas estaban decorando las calles y pequeñas tiendas estaban siendo armadas.-Vaya, parece que la ciudad tendrá un gran festival-dijo Momotaro. Las personas seguían decorando la ciudad, los chicos vieron una tienda de libros.-Chicos, vayamos a leer algo-dijo Momotaro.

Los chicos entraron a la tienda y vieron muchas secciones de libros.-No es muy interesante-dijo Miyashiro mirando unos libros.-Aburrido-dijo Kaoretsu mirando otros libros. Momotaro estaba observando unos libros pero luego vio algo, tomó un libro y lo leyó, Momotaro no entendía mucho.-Chicos, vengan, encontré un libro pero no entiendo estas expresiones-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se le acercaron.-¿Qué clase de libro es?-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Es interesante?-dijo Kaoretsu.-No lo sé, si lo leemos juntos quizás lo entendamos-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos comenzaron a leer ese libro pero luego se dieron cuenta de algo mientras leían, los chicos tenían sus caras algo rojas, pero luego sus caras se traumatizaban más y más cómicamente, hasta que estaban con las bocas abiertas, estaban leyendo algo que los asustaban. El dueño de la tienda vio que los chicos estaban leyendo uno de sus libros y se les acercó.-Oigan! ¿Qué hacen?-dijo el dueño molesto mientras les quitó el libro a los chicos quienes estaban con narices un poco sangradas, sus caras estaban cómicamente traumatizadas.-Eso… fue… extraño…-dijeron los chicos en sus estados.-Tontos! Este libro no es para niños ¿No vieron el letrero?-dijo el dueño mientras les señaló un pequeño letrero sobre la sección de libros que los chicos estaban, decía _"Sólo para adultos"_.-¡Ahora váyanse, antes que llame a sus padres!-gritó el dueño muy enojado. Los chicos salieron de la tienda un poco asustados.-Chicos, no volveremos a leer ese tipo de libro, fue espantoso-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-No de nuevo-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.

Los chicos caminaban hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.-Chicos, debo irme, olvidé algo-dijo Momotaro.-Yo también-dijo Miyashiro.-Y yo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bueno, entonces nos reuniremos después en el festival-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron en diferentes direcciones.

Mientras tanto en un callejón; Mojo jojo estaba caminando algo débil.-No es justo, pensar que mis problemas con tres chicas, se convirtiera en ahora seis con mis propios hijos-dijo Mojo triste cómicamente pero luego se molestó.-Quisiera poder darles un gran merecido a esas chicas, por su culpa obligaron que mis chicos se pusieran en mi contra!-dijo Mojo molesto.-¿En serio?-dijo una voz.-¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo Mojo mirando en diferentes lados, en ese momento un poco de polvo negro apareció por detrás de Mojo.-¿Qué eres tú?-dijo Mojo asombrado. Luego el polvo negro se convirtió en uno de los Dark Warriors Z.-Soy Zato, y puedo darte el poder para derrotar a tus enemigos, incluyendo a las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Zato con su rostro oculto por su capucha.-¿En serio? Entonces quiero ese poder-dijo Mojo contento.-De acuerdo, serás perfecto para nuestro plan-dijo Zato confiado mientras soltó un poco de polvo negro de sus dedos de su mano derecha. El polvo negro infectó a Mojo quién luego le empezó a dolor su cuerpo. La sombra de Mojo mostraba que Mojo se estaba transformando.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad; Momoko estaba mirando una tienda de bocadillos.-Esos bocadillos se ven deliciosos-dijo Momoko contenta pero luego se dio cuenta que Momotaro se acercaba. Momotaro estaba caminando de regreso al centro de la ciudad.-Es una pena que la señora Sarah está muy ocupada en su trabajo, quería que nos acompañara en el festival, creo que le llevaré algo para que no se sienta triste-dijo Momotaro.-Oye, Momoko-dijo Momotaro.-¿Momotaro? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Momoko.-Había ido a ver si la señora Sarah querría venir al festival pero parece que no puede-dijo Momotaro.-Es una pena, vine a ver si podría comer algunos de esos bocadillos-dijo Momoko señalando algunos bocadillos. En ese momento; el cinturón de Momoko brilló, la estaba llamando.-Momoko-chan! ¿Llegaste a la tienda de bocadillos?-dijo Ken.-Ken, llegué pero me encontré con Momotaro-dijo Momoko.-¿Qué hay de nuevo Ken?-dijo Momotaro.-Todo está bien-dijo Ken.-Estoy pensando en qué bocadillos podría comprar para comer-dijo Momoko.-¿Qué? Se supone que me harías el favor de comprar unos bocadillos para nosotros, ¿Olvidaste lo que te pedí?-dijo Ken un poco molesto.-Oh lo siento, Ken! Lo olvidé-dijo Momoko un poco apenada con sus manos sobre sus mejillas.-Bueno, no la culpen, ella tiene problemas para usar su cerebro-dijo Momotaro. Momoko escuchó eso y se molestó, luego Ken escuchó una bofetada. Se llega a ver que Momoko había dado una bofetada a Momotaro.-Au! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Sólo porque dije que tenías problemas con tu cerebro?-dijo Momotaro molesto mientras se sobaba su mejilla donde fue bofeteado por Momoko.-No! Ya lo olvidé!-dijo Momoko molesta ignorando a Momotaro.

Mientras tanto; Miyako estaba en la ciudad mirando unas tiendas de ropa artística, estaba muy contenta.-Que hermosos vestidos, quisiera poder comprarlos todos-dijo Miyako. Luego Miyako vio que alguien se acercaba, se trataba de Miyashiro y llevaba algo sobre su cabeza, Miyako se le acercó.-Miyashiro-kun!-dijo Miyako saludando con su mano, Miyashiro se dio cuenta de eso.-Miyako-chan!-dijo Miyashiro.-Miyashiro-kun que bueno verte y…-dijo Miyako pero luego vio algo, Miyashiro estaba llevando a Silver sobre su cabeza como si fuera un sombrero, Miyako estaba un poco confundida al verlos.-Miyashiro-kun, ¿Por qué llevas a Silver sobre tu cabeza?-dijo Miyako. Miyashiro se fijó en Silver.-Bueno, creo que me gusta llevarlo así y a Silver le gusta también, ¿Verdad, Silver?-dijo Miyashiro sonriendo un poco, Silver le aulló con mucha alegría.-Esta bien, creo que es un poco extraño, pero me gusta-dijo Miyako contenta.-Sí, además quería traer a mi amigo para que pasara conmigo y con los otros chicos en el festival-dijo Miyashiro.

Mientras tanto; Kaoru estaba caminando por las calles un poco desinteresada al ver los preparativos del festival.-¿Qué tiene de grandioso este festival? Parece que lo están llevando muy en serio-dijo Kaoru. Luego Kaoru vio alguien se acercaba, se trataba de Kaoretsu y estaba acompañado de Shun, Kaoretsu y Shun estaban jugando con una pelota de soccer, Kaoru se les acercó.-Kaoretsu!-dijo Kaoru, Kaoretsu y Shun se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-Kaoru!-dijo Kaoretsu.-Genial, detuviste nuestro-dijo Shun un poco molesto.-Kaoru, ¿qué quieres?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Yo vine a ver si este festival vale la pena-dijo Kaoru.-Yo y los otros chicos pensamos lo mismo y por eso traje a Shun con nosotros-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bueno, vayamos a ver a los otros chicos-dijo Shun.

Luego; el festival comenzó a celebrar, Momotaro y Momoko estaban caminando por ahí.-Mis amigas ya deberían haber llegado-dijo Momoko.-Y mis amigos también-dijo Momotaro. Luego los otros chicos y chicas habían llegado también.-Oigan, ya volvimos!-dijo Miyashiro.-Tardamos un poco pero ya estamos aquí!-dijo Kaoretsu. Las chicas se reunieron.-Chicas, vayamos a pasear por el festival-dijo Momoko.-Bien-dijo Miyako contenta.-Bien-dijo Kaoru un poco desinteresada. Los chicos se reunieron con Silver y Shun.-Bueno, nosotros vayamos a ver lo que hay aquí-dijo Momotaro. Los demás asintieron y se retiraron.

Los chicos junto con Silver y Shun caminaban viendo las festividades, había exhibiciones de platillos japoneses, incluso demostraciones de pelea de sumos, también de samuráis.-Vaya parece ser que todas las tradiciones de Japón están en este festival-dijo Momotaro un poco sorprendido.-Incluso eso-dijo Shun señalando algo. Los chicos vieron que había una pequeña marcha de chicas vestidas como geishas, se veían hermosas.-Unas geishas!-dijo Momotaro, los chicos estaban enamorados.-Parece que les gustan las geishas-dijo Shun sospechando.-Bueno, las geishas son las mujeres más respetadas en todo el país-dijo Momotaro.-Además son muy bellas-dijo Miyashiro.-Son las únicas que no nos atreveríamos a molestarlas-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bueno, vayamos a ver otra cosa-dijo Shun tratando de llevarse a los chicos quienes estaban fijándose en las chicas geishas.

Mientras tanto; unas personas estaban presentando unos espectáculos tradicionales, el público aplaudió al final, pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido de destrucción. Las personas vieron que un mono gigante había surgido de adentro, se trataba de Mojo pero se había transformado en ese mono gigante y comenzaba a destruir lo que veía. Las personas escapaban muy asustadas.

En el laboratorio; Peach detectó la presencia de Mojo.-Profesor, aura negra en el centro de la ciudad-dijo Peach, el profesor Utonium y Ken se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Veamos lo que es-dijo el profesor mirando en el transmisor, todos ellos se sorprendieron al ver que era Mojo jojo quien se convirtió en un mono gigante y emitía su aura negra mientras destruía algunas edificaciones.-Es Mojo! Pero se ve diferente-dijo Ken preocupado.-No entiendo cómo logro crecer tanto-dijo el profesor.-Hay que avisarle a las chicas, Mojo se dirige al festival de la ciudad-dijo Peach.

Mientras tanto en el festival; las chicas miraban todas las atracciones que había., incluso vieron que algunas personas estaban preparando fuegos artificiales.-Genial, espero que esos fuegos artificiales sean bellos-dijo Momoko contenta.-Estoy segura que sí-dijo Miyako contenta.-¿Sólo en eso piensan? Hagamos algo diferente-dijo Kaoru desinteresada. Luego las chicas vieron una tienda de kimonos.-Esos kimonos se ven geniales-dijo Momoko.-Y muy lindos-dijo Miyako contenta.-No usaré uno de esos-dijo Kaoru un poco preocupada.

Mientras tanto; los chicos junto con Silver y Shun caminaban viendo otras cosas en el festival.-Este lugar lo tiene todo-dijo Momotaro sorprendido, los chicos seguían viendo a las geishas pero de repente detectaron aura negra.-¿Qué pasa chicos?-dijo Shun.-Aura negra, pero esta por aquí-dijo Momotaro. Luego todos ellos escucharon unos gritos, vieron que algunas personas corrían muy asustados.-Algo malo debe pasar-dijo Miyashiro.-Por fin algo de acción-dijo Kaoretsu preparando sus puños. Miyashiro agarró a Silver sacándolo de su cabeza y se lo dio a Shun.-Cuida a Silver, busquen un lugar seguro-dijo Miyashiro.-Vayamos!-dijo Kaoretsu.-Chicos, no creo que pueda ir, alguien debería proteger a esas chicas geishas-dijo Momotaro fingiendo sonreír, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo y se molestaron, Momotaro era observado por sus amigos, luego Miyashiro y Kaoretsu agarraron los brazos de Momotaro y se lo llevaron.-No es justo, es mi deber como héroe!-dijo Momotaro triste. Los chicos se retiraron dejando atrás a Shun y Silver.-Cuídense, chicos-dijo Shun, Silver se notaba un poco preocupado.

Los chicos fueron a un callejón y ahí se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos.

Los RRBZ volaron hacia donde detectaron el aura negra. En ese momento las chicas vieron que sus cinturones brillaron, se miraron y asintieron, luego fueron a un callejón y ahí se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas.

Las PPGZ volaron al centro de la ciudad. Ahí los RRBZ llegaron y se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba.-Esa cosa…-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ vieron que era Mojo quien se transformó en un mono gigante y destruía lo que veía.-Es Mojo!-dijo Brick sorprendido.-¿Cómo hizo para crecer tanto?-dijo Boomer.-Que importa, hay que detenerlo-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ volaron para atacar a Mojo mientras sacaron sus armas.-Oye Mojo!-dijo Brick, Mojo se dio cuenta de sus presencias.-Vas a caer, los Rowdyruff Boys Z vamos a …-dijeron los RRBZ pero en ese momento Mojo los atacó con un gran golpe, los RRBZ lo esquivaron a tiempo.-¡Oye, ni siquiera dejaste terminar de hablar!-dijo Brick molesto.-Hijos! Me han decepcionado, sólo me queda destruirlos!-dijo Mojo en voz alta. Mojo volvió a atacarlos con otro gran golpe, los RRBZ lo esquivaron pero luego Mojo usó su otro puño y golpeó fuertemente a los RRBZ mandándolos a volar hasta que se estrellaron en una tienda de aparatos eléctricos. Los RRBZ se recuperaban del golpe.-Eso fue doloroso-dijo Brick.-Mojo parece ser más rápido-dijo Boomer.-Y más fuerte que antes-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ se levantaron pero luego vieron en un televisor un programa donde estaban los RRBZ en su versión cartoon.-No sabía que en América hicieran caricaturas-dijo Brick un poco confundido.-Supongo que no muy común en cualquier lugar-dijo Boomer sonriendo un poco preocupado.-Bueno, tenemos que atacar a Mojo-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ salieron volando de la tienda de aparatos eléctricos.

Mientras tanto; Mojo seguía destruyendo más edificaciones, las personas escapaban muy aterradas.-Este poder es grandioso!-dijo Mojo. En ese momento Shun y Silver habían llegado y vieron como Mojo destruía cosas.-Ese monstruo, se parece a Mojo jojo-dijo Shun preocupado al igual que Silver, luego Silver se soltó de Shun y se acercó a Mojo.-Silver, no vayas!-dijo Shun preocupado. Luego ambos vieron que Mojo se acercaba hacía ellos.

En ese momento los RRBZ habían vuelto y vieron lo que pasaba.-Shun está en el camino de Mojo!-dijo Brick.-Lo ayudaré-dijo Butch y luego voló hacía Shun.-Debo aplastar a todo!-dijo Mojo mientras destruía más cosas en su camino, Shun estaba asustado al ver que Mojo se le acercaba.-Me a atacar!-dijo Shun asustado. Mojo se acercó y se disponía a pisar a Shun con enorme pie pero justo en ese momento Butch voló rápido y agarró a Shun y luego esquivaron la pisada de Mojo a tiempo. Butch dejó a Shun en un lugar seguro.-Shun, debes alejarte, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ese mono-dijo Butch.-Deben detenerlo, se dirige al festival-dijo Shun preocupado.-Lo intentaremos-dijo Butch.

Luego, Silver también estaba en el camino de Mojo, le aullaba molesto.-Silver también está con él!-dijo Brick.-Silver, aléjate!-dijo Boomer preocupado. Silver corrió para atacar a Mojo pero Mojo dio una gran pisada a la tierra, Silver salió volando por el pequeño temblor que Mojo hizo.-Silver!-dijo Boomer y luego voló para atrapar a Silver, luego ambos s cayeron arrastrándose en el suelo debido al impacto.-Silver, ¿estás bien?-dijo Boomer, Silver le lamió su mejilla un poco triste.-No te preocupes, no dejaré que te lastimen-dijo Boomer.

En ese momento las PPGZ llegaron y vieron lo que pasaba.-¿Ese es Mojo?-dijo Blossom sorprendida.-¿Qué le pasó?-dijo Bubbles.-Algo que no es bueno-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ volaron para atacarlo.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando pero Mojo no sintió afectado por ese ataque.-Ustedes ya no podrán detenerme!-dijo Mojo y luego agarró a Blossom con su mano derecha. Blossom trató de liberarse pero no podía.-Blossom!-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup y luego atacaron a Mojo.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacando.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup. Sus ataques tampoco tuvieron efecto contra Mojo.-No molesten!-dijo Mojo y luego usó un poder que salió de su boca contra Bubbles y Buttercup pero ellas lo esquivaron a tiempo.-No funcionó nuestros ataques-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Además es más fuerte-dijo Buttercup preocupada.

Luego los RRBZ se reunieron.-Dejé a Silver junto con Shun-dijo Boomer.-Y yo les dije que fueran a un lugar seguro-dijo Butch.-Bien, vayamos a detener a…-dijo Brick pero luego escuchó un grito, era la de Blossom quien trataba de soltarse de Mojo.-Déjame ir!-dijo Blossom tratando de soltarse de Mojo quien fue a un gran edificio y comenzó a escalarlo.-Suéltame! Déjame bajar, mono horrible! ¿Acaso no viste la película? Se supone que debes querer a la bella chica, no hacerla pedazos!-dijo Blossom un poco adolorida mientras trataba de soltarse. Los RRBZ vieron que Blossom era sujetada por Mojo quien estaba en la parte alta de un edificio.-Genial, Blossom nos está causando problemas, tendremos que ayudarla-dijo Brick con su mano sobre su cabeza.

Brick voló contra Mojo y lo atacó.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando la cara de Mojo, Mojo soltó a Blossom y se tocó la cara con sus manos, pero luego se dio cuenta que no se sujetaba bien al edificio y se cayó al suelo. Brick se acercó a Blossom.-Blossom, ¿estás bien?-dijo Brick.-Sí, pero Mojo es más poderoso que antes-dijo Blossom. Mojo se levantó y los atacó con el poder que salió de su boca pero ambos lo esquivaron a tiempo.-Mojo no tenía ese poder antes, algo debió hacer que cambiara-dijo Brick pero en ese momento vio algo que estaba detrás del cuello de Mojo, parecía una pequeña gárgola y se ocultaba en el cuello de Mojo. Mojo comenzó a emitir más su aura negra mientras gritaba.-Creo saber lo que hace que Mojo actúe así-dijo Brick, luego Brick se reunió con Boomer y Butch.

-Chicos, algo le da poder a Mojo-dijo Brick.-¿En serio?-dijo Boomer.-Dinos lo que es-dijo Butch.-Parece un pequeño demonio, así que debemos atacarlo y tal vez Mojo pierda su poder-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ volaron para atacar a Mojo.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando. Los ataques de los RRBZ alcanzaron a Mojo pero no funcionaron.-No funcionó!-dijo Brick y luego Mojo les dio otro fuerte golpe mandando a los RRBZ a volar hasta que se estrellaron en otra tienda.

-Chicos!-dijeron las PPGZ preocupadas.-Deberían preocuparse por ustedes ahora!-dijo Mojo confiado.-Así es! Por fin serán derrotadas!-dijo otra voz. Las PPGZ vieron que había una pequeña gárgola sobre el hombro izquierdo de Mojo.-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Blossom.-Soy quien le da poder a Mojo jojo para que pueda derrotarlas!-dijo la gárgola.-Entonces tendremos que derrotarte primero!-dijo Blossom molesta.-No lo creo, atácalas Mojo!-dijo la gárgola en voz alta y luego Mojo corrió para atacarlas, las PPGZ estaban tratando de esquivar los golpes de Mojo. En ese momento Shun y Silver estaban viendo la batalla de las PPGZ contra Mojo.-Las chicas no pueden derrotarlo, ¿van a perder?-dijo Shun preocupado al igual que Silver.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ se levantaban de los escombros de una tienda donde cayeron.-Eso dolió-dijo Brick.-Nuestros ataques no le afectan-dijo Boomer.-Pero que continuar y descubrir lo que le da ese poder-dijo Butch. Pero luego algo cayó encima de las cabezas de los RRBZ. Los RRBZ se levantaron y se dieron cuenta que eran pantis, luego se llega a ver que los RRBZ habían caído en una tienda de ropa femenina. Los RRBZ se asustaron y se alejaron de la cantidad de pantis que había.-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Brick asustado.-Esas cosas…-dijo Boomer asustado.-No quisiera acercarme a esas…-dijo Butch asustado.-Chicos, ¿por qué nos asustamos? Son sólo pantis de chicas-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se sentían un poco aliviados.-Estamos actuando como si fuéramos niños-dijo Boomer.-Somos tan despistados-dijo Butch.-Claro, además no es la única vez que vimos pantis…-dijo Brick pero luego los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que oyeron.-Esperen, ¿vimos pantis antes?-dijo Brick y los RRBZ comenzaron a recordar algo. Los RRBZ recordaron la vez cuando ellos corrían en una carrera pero vieron que las PPGZ se pusieron en su camino y luego los RRBZ se desplazaron en el suelo pasando por debajo de las PPGZ con la mirada hacia arriba, ellos vieron algo que los dejó traumatizados.

Los RRBZ gritaron y tenían sus manos sobre sus cabezas, los RRBZ estaban con sus caras rojas y rodaban en el suelo de un lado a otro muy traumatizados cómicamente.-Ah! No! no! no! fue un accidente!-dijo Brick traumatizado.-No sabíamos que eso pasaría!-dijo Boomer traumatizado.-Hicimos algo muy estúpido!-dijo Butch traumatizado. Luego los RRBZ se levantaron, se sentían un poco mejor.-Olvidemos lo que pasó-dijo Brick.-Sí, ahora hay asuntos más importantes-dijo Boomer.-Hay que pelear contra ese mono-dijo Butch. Boomer y Butch se retiraron volaron dejando atrás a Brick. Brick se disponía a ir también pero luego vio algo y se acercó a tomarlo.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ seguían peleando contra Mojo pero tenían desventaja.-Esto se vuelve más complicado-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ trataban de atacar a la gárgola que se ocultaba en Mojo. Boomer y Butch llegaron para atacar a Mojo.-Hay que atacarlo juntos-dijo Boomer.-Chicos, tenemos que usar nuestros ataques juntos-dijo Bubbles.-No podrán derrotarme, los acabaré con este ataque!-dijo Mojo y luego usó un poder que salió de su boca y alcanzó a Boomer, Butch, Bubbles y Buttercup quienes fueron muy lastimados, Blossom logró esquivar ese ataque.

-Chicos!-dijo Blossom preocupada al ver que sus amigos fueron lastimados y estaban en el suelo.-Debiste acabar con todos! Ahora ataca a esa chica!-dijo la gárgola.-Ya lo sé!-dijo Mojo molesto y se disponía a atacar a Blossom. Pero en ese momento se escuchó una voz.-Parece que empiezan este juego sin mí-dijo una voz. Blossom, Mojo y la gárgola se dieron cuenta de la voz, luego se fijaron en una cortina de un escenario japonés, la cortina se abrió y alguien apareció de espaldas en una lluvia de pétalos mientras sujetaba una sombrilla, luego se dan cuenta que era Brick, luego Brick se da la vuelta mostrándose a todos.-Hola! Señor mono, escuché que necesita pareja de baile!-dijo Brick con una voz femenina.-Deja de payasear y ataca, Brick!-dijo Blossom molesta asustando un poco a Brick.-Esta bien-dijo Brick un poco apenado y luego soltó la sombrilla, luego se fijó que Boomer, Butch, Bubbles y Buttercup estaban lastimados en el suelo.-Chicos, ¿qué les pasó?-dijo Brick.-Mojo es muy fuerte, no podemos separarlo de esa cosa que está en su cuello-dijo Blossom. En ese momento Shun y Silver seguían viendo la pelea contra Mojo.-Espero que puedan tener un plan para salvar el festival-dijo Shun preocupado mientras sujetaba a Silver.

Brick se fijó en Mojo y la gárgola.-Esto se volvió complejo, tendré que usar mi ataque especial-dijo Brick, Blossom se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó.-¿Tienes un plan?-dijo Blossom.-Quédate atrás, yo me encargaré-dijo Brick y luego se dirigió contra Mojo.-Ese niño piensa que puede ganarnos-dijo la gárgola muy confiado. Brick pensaba un poco serio.-_"Es momento de usarlo"_-pensó Brick. Mojo comenzó a atacar a Brick con el poder que salió de su boca pero Brick lo esquivó a tiempo.-Uno! Esquivar un ataque directo!-dijo Brick mientras esquivó el ataque de Mojo, luego Mojo atacó a Brick con un golpe de su puño derecho pero Brick volvió a esquivar haciendo que el puño de Mojo se hundiera en la tierra, luego Brick corrió sobre el brazo derecho de Mojo.-Dos! Distraer al enemigo muy rápido!-dijo Brick mientras corría hasta que saltó sobre la cabeza de Mojo y saltó hacía su espalda, luego se alejó a una larga distancia.

Brick apoyó sus pies a la tierra y luego saltó mientras se dirigía contra la espalda de Mojo.-Y tres! Atacarlo!-dijo Brick mientras sacó su cerbatana.-Cómete esto! La técnica secreta del dolor aprendida bajo las enseñanzas de Syringe-sensei!-dijo Brick mientras se dirigía contra la espalda de Mojo, luego se llega a ver que Brick hundió su cerbatana en el trasero de Mojo.-Pinchazo de la muerte!-dijo Brick usando ese extraño ataque cuando se enfrentó contra Syringe-sensei. Blossom, Shun y Silver estaban asombrados al ver lo que pasó pero luego Blossom puso una cara de decepción y Shun y Silver con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, estaban confundidos al ver lo que hizo Brick.-¿Una inyección?-dijo Shun en su estado.

Mojo no sintió algo, volteó su cabeza para atrás, se fijó en Brick y luego dio un gran golpe mandando a Brick a una corta distancia, la cerbatana estaba en el trasero de Mojo, Brick estaba un poco lastimado por el golpe pero luego sonrió un poco confiado.-Boom!-dijo Brick y luego chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha, en ese momento la cerbatana brilló un poco y luego hubo una explosión en el trasero de Mojo haciendo que se cayera.

Shun y Silver estaban muy asombrados al ver eso.-Increíble!-dijo Shun asombrado. La gárgola salió volando durante la explosión.-Mi plan funcionó!-dijo Brick contento. Pero en ese momento Mojo se fijó en Brick.-Me las pagarás!-dijo Mojo molesto y luego atacó a Brick con el poder que salió de su boca. Brick fue alcanzado por ese ataque, estaba en el suelo muy lastimado.-Brick!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Blossom, separé a Mojo de esa gárgola! Ahora atácalo antes que se reúna con Mojo!-dijo Brick lastimado.-De acuerdo-dijo Blossom y luego se fijó en la gárgola que volaba tratando de escapar.-Esa explosión me separó del mono, debo…-dijo la gárgola pero en ese momento Blossom se puso en su camino.-No dejaré que huyas!-dijo Blossom y después usó su ataque contra la gárgola haciendo que gritara de mucho dolor.-Aaaah! Me derrotó una niña, que humillación!-gritó la gárgola mientras se desintegraba en forma de polvo negro hasta desaparecer.

En ese momento, Mojo gritaba de dolor y luego una parte del aura negra que lo infectó se separó de él y volvió a su forma normal, Mojo se desmayó. Los otros RRBZ y las otras PPGZ se recuperaban del ataque de Mojo.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Bubbles.-¿Dónde están los otros?-dijo Boomer. Los otros RRBZ y las otras PPGZ se acercaron donde estaban Brick y Blossom.

Blossom aterrizó donde estaba Brick quien seguía lastimado en el suelo.-Brick!-dijo Blossom preocupada, se arrodilló para ver a Brick.-Brick, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Blossom.-Creo que me lastimé mi brazo derecho, ese ataque me lastimó mucho-dijo Brick mientras sintió dolor en su brazo derecho.-No te preocupes, estarás bien-dijo Blossom.-Blossom, ¿derrotaste a Mojo?-dijo Brick un poco lastimado.-Sí, gracias a tu ayuda-dijo Blossom.-Tsk! Es el trabajo de un héroe-dijo Brick un poco confiado.-Me alegra que estes bien, me preocupé por ti-dijo Blossom un poco contenta. Brick se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó.-_"Ya veo, recuerdo que Kuriko-chan tenía razón, su hermana se preocupa por todos_"-pensó Brick pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-_"Espera, pero también recuerdo lo que Kuriko-chan me dijo…"_-pensó Brick un poco sonrojado y nervioso. Brick recordó algo, se imaginó a Kuriko en forma chibi y le decía algo. _"¿Amas a mi hermana?¿verdad?"_ dijo Kuriko guiñándole su ojo derecho. Brick estaba paralizado mirando a Blossom, pero reaccionaba poco a poco, luego salió volando y gritando y después comenzó a rebotar contra dos edificios como si fuera una pelota y después se estrelló al suelo cerca de Blossom. Los otros estaban muy confundidos al ver la reacción de Brick. Blossom se fijaba en Brick un poco confundida, Brick estaba sudando un poco nervioso mirando hacia otro lado.-_"Tranquilo! Piensa en otra cosa Brick, di otra cosa Brick!"_-pensó Brick en su estado y luego comenzó a decir algo.-Uno, cuatro, nueve, dieciséis, veinticinco…-dijo Brick en su estado y continuaba contando.-¿Brick?-dijo Blossom un poco confundida.-Ochenta y uno, cien, ciento veintiuno, ciento cuarenta y cuatro, ciento sesenta y nueve…-dijo Brick en su estado mientras seguía contando, Blossom dio un suspiro de decepción al ver que Brick contaba en su estado.-¿Por qué me preocupo por este tonto?-dijo Blossom un poco triste.-¿Dijiste algo?-dijo Brick al escuchar lo que Blossom dijo.-No, no nada-dijo Blossom y luego apoyó su mano derecha sobre el brazo derecho que Brick. Brick gritó cómicamente de dolor al sentir eso.-Au! Eres una… Te dije que me dolía mi brazo!-dijo Brick molesto mientras se tocaba su brazo derecho.-Lo siento-dijo Blossom un poco apenada.

Más tarde, el festival dio inicio, las personas estaban celebrándolo muy felices mientras observaban los fuegos artificiales. Boomer, Butch, Bubbles y Buttercup se sentían bien.-Este festival se ve interesante-dijo Butch.-Y pensar que no valía algo-dijo Buttercup.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Brick?-dijo Boomer.-Es cierto, tampoco veo a Blossom-dijo Bubbles. Luego todos ellos se dieron cuenta que Brick y Blossom estaban apoyados sobre un puente, ellos estaban viendo los fuegos artificiales.-Parece que mi brazo ya se siente mejor-dijo Brick contento.-Eso se nota-dijo Blossom contenta.

Brick y Blossom se miraron.-Parece que tú y las chicas ganaron, pero la próxima vez, los chicos y yo nos adelantaremos-dijo Brick.-No te confíes, además no es necesario que compitamos, todos somos héroes-dijo Blossom.-Pero si no fuera por mi nuevo ataque, no hubieras ganado-dijo Brick presumiendo.-No puedo creer que tuvieras un ataque muy raro como ese-dijo Blossom.-Sólo es cuestión de usarlo bien-dijo Brick.-Pienso que deberíamos estar juntos-dijo Blossom.-¿Y eso qué significa?-dijo Brick un poco sonrojado al escuchar eso.-Eh, ya sabes… como amigos-dijo Blossom tratando de cambiar lo que dijo.-Sí sí claro, sólo como amigos-dijo Brick un poco nervioso. Los otros RRBZ y las otras PPGZ se les acercaron.-Oigan, no deberían hablar a solas-dijo Boomer.-¿De qué hablaban?-dijo Bubbles. Brick y Blossom estaban un poco nerviosos.-Nada importante-dijeron Brick y Blossom en sus estados.

Mientras tanto; Mojo se había despertado.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-dijo Mojo un poco adolorido. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una jaula con otros animales.-¿Qué significa esto? No soy un mono de circo!-dijo Mojo sorprendido. Muchas personas miraban a Mojo con otros animales.-Miren! Un mono de circo!-dijo una persona.-Que mono tan gracioso-dijo otra persona.-No soy gracioso! Saquéenme de aquí!-dijo Mojo en voz alta.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ y las PPGZ seguían mirando los fuegos artificiales, ellos estaban muy felices.-Sí! A eso le llamo un gran espectáculo!-dijo Brick contento. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ seguían mirando los fuegos artificiales durante la noche.

**Estos se ponen más interesantes, no se pierdan el episodio 35, la acción y el peligro ya comienzan**


	29. episodio 35, parte 1

**Un episodio emocionante y con acción, disfruten y comenten**

35.-Brick muere? El ataque de los Dark Warriors Z

En un lugar desconocido; el gran polvo negro estaba con los Dark Warriors Z quienes tenían sus caras ocultas con sus capuchas.-Jefe, llegó la hora!-dijo Zato. La sombra del gran polvo mostró que cambió su forma y se convirtió en una identidad muy familiar.-Finalmente, regresé!-dijo el gran polvo negro siniestramente.-Déjennos hacer algunas cosas-dijo Zaku.-Queremos adelantarnos con algo que teníamos que hacer-dijo Zetsuko.-Jefe, quiero tener mi pelea contra Brick de nuevo-dijo Zato.-Bien, pero primero quiero que ustedes hagan algo por mí, es parte de mi plan para vengarme de esas chicas, y por supuesto podrán enfrentarse con esos chicos-dijo el gran polvo negro. Los Dark Warriors Z estaban contentos y satisfechos al escuchar eso.-Mi enfrentamiento contra Brick, esperé este momento-dijo Zato muy confiado. El gran polvo negro y luego soltó algo de polvo negro y de ahí surgieron unos demonios oscuros.-Este es mi ejército del mal, los demonios oscuros, ustedes los dirigirán hacia la ciudad para que ataquen y a mi victoria-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Sí!-dijeron los Dark Warriors Z, todos ellos se preparaban para hacer algo muy malvado.-Llegó el momento de iniciar nuestro ataque!-dijo Zato sonriendo siniestramente.

En un lugar desconocido; Blossom estaba lastimada, algo la había atacado.-Es muy poderoso, qué clase de sujeto es ese-dijo Blossom lastimada pero luego vio a un sujeto misterioso quien estaba sujetando el cuello de alguien con su mano.-Despertaste pequeña niña, mira quién vino a despedirse-dijo el sujeto mirando a Blossom. Blossom tenía sus ojos llenos de horror al ver que el sujeto sujetaba un cuerpo muerto, ese cuerpo resultó ser Brick.-¿Brick?-dijo Blossom asustada.-No resultó ser un oponente digno, es sólo basura-dijo el sujeto mientras soltó a Brick quien cayó al suelo, parecía que estaba muerto.-¡NO! ¡BRICK!-gritó Blossom muy asustada. En ese momento Momoko despertó, se había imaginado algo mientras se sentía con sueño cuando se cepillaba los dientes.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-dijo Momoko preocupada y luego se miró en el espejo.-¿Será una predicción? Ojala no, pero fue muy real-dijo Momoko preocupada.

En otro lugar desconocido; Bubbles estaba un poco lastimada.-No puedo continuar-dijo Bubbles lastimada y trataba de ponerse de pie pero no podía, luego vio alguien, se trataba de Boomer quien estaba gravemente lastimado.-No permitiré que tú sigas con tus actos malvados!-dijo Boomer molesto en voz alta. Boomer estaba frente a frente con alguien pero no se veía quién era.-Se nota que eres persistente, pero llegó el momento de desaparecer-dijo el sujeto.-Boomer! Ten cuidado!-dijo Bubbles tratando de levantarse.-No perderé!-dijo Boomer en voz alta y se dirigió contra el sujeto para atacarlo. El sujeto lanzó un enorme poder que salió de su mano contra Boomer, Boomer fue alcanzado por ese poder y hubo una gran explosión, Boomer gritó de dolor y voló debido a ese ataque, fue gravemente lastimado.-¡BOOMER!-gritó Bubbles muy asustada al ver lo que pasó. En ese momento, Miyako se levantó de su cama, lo que pasó fue una pesadilla.-Que horrible pesadilla, temo que Miyashiro-kun le pase algo como eso-dijo Miyako muy preocupada.

En otro lugar desconocido; Buttercup trataba de moverse a pesar de estar muy lastimada.-No creí que resultara ser un monstruo-dijo Buttercup pero luego vio a alguien, se trataba de Butch quien estaba gravemente lastimado.-Aún no termino, no perderé fácilmente!-dijo Butch molesto en voz alta. Butch estaba frente a frente con alguien pero no se veía quién era.-Eres fuerte, pero no podrás ganar-dijo el sujeto.-Butch! Espera!-dijo Buttercup tratando de levantarse.-Te venceré!-dijo Butch en voz alta y se dirigió contra el sujeto para atacarlo. El sujeto lanzó un enorme poder que salió de su mano contra Butch, Butch fue alcanzado por ese poder y hubo una gran explosión, Butch gritó de dolor y se vio que estaba de pie pero no resistió más y se cayó al suelo debido a ese ataque, fue gravemente lastimado.-¡BUTCH!-gritó Buttercup muy asustada al ver lo que pasó. En ese momento Kaoru se despertó, se había imaginado algo mientras se vestía.-Me imaginé algo terrible, ¿qué será?-dijo Kaoru un poco preocupada.

Mientras tanto; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando juntos por la ciudad, se sentían muy cansados.-Chicos, entrenamos duro pero parece que no fue suficiente-dijo Momotaro.-Eso parece, aún no lo logramos-dijo Miyashiro.-Pero tenemos que lograrlo algún día-dijo Kaoretsu.-Tenemos que poder controlar los Poderes salvajes-dijo Momotaro seriamente. Se imaginó a los RRBZ en el bosque que estaban tratando de controlar sus auras negras pero al hacer eso los dejó muy agotados. Los chicos estaban un poco preocupados al recordar eso.-Si no controlamos los Poderes salvajes, algo terrible podría pasarnos, no sólo eso, podríamos destruir la ciudad sin razón alguna-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-Sé que será difícil, pero tenemos que esforzarnos más-dijo Miyashiro.-Sólo así lograremos derrotar a cualquier enemigo con esos-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos se sentían preocupados al tratar de pensar, luego Momotaro se dio cuenta algo.-Chicos, creo que iré a otro lado, ya saben, para tratar de pensar en otra cosa.-Yo también-dijo Miyashiro.-Yo también-dijo Kaoretsu.-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos se fueron a diferentes caminos pero no se dieron cuenta que tres sujetos los habían observado desde el cielo, sonreían siniestramente.

Más tarde en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; Peach detectó aura negra pero se sintió un poco asustado.-Peach, ¿estás bien?-dijo Ken tratando de calmar a Peach.-Ken, detecté aura negra muy fuerte-dijo Peach asustado.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el profesor acercándose a ellos.-Papá, Peach dijo que detectó aura negra-dijo Ken.-Pero parece que son tres, y son muy diferentes que el de los chicos, incluso diferente que el Mojo y los otros villanos-dijo Peach.-Pero que podrá ser-dijo Ken.-Hay que avisarle a las chicas-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach en voz alta.

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban caminando juntas en la ciudad pero se notaban algo preocupadas por lo que pasaron.-Entonces ¿ustedes también soñaron e imaginaron algo horrible?-dijo Momoko preocupada.-Sí, pero parecía tan real-dijo Miyako triste.-Pero lo más raro es que tuvimos el mismo evento-dijo Kaoru preocupada.-¡Creen que haya sido una visión sobre lo que podría pasarle a los chicos?-dijo Momoko. En ese momento sus cinturones brillaron, las chicas se miraron y asintieron, luego se fueron a un callejón y ahí se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas.

Las PPGZ salieron volando.-Profesor, ¿qué sucede?-dijo Blossom.-Hemos descubierto que tres auras negras muy poderosas están en el centro de la ciudad, tengan mucho cuidado-dijo el profesor.-Entendido-dijeron las PPGZ. Las PPGZ llegaron al parque de la ciudad pero no había alguna persona ahí.-No veo algún peligro-dijo Blossom mirando en diferentes lugares.-Quizás fue falso el peligro-dijo Bubbles.-Que pérdida de tiempo-dijo Buttercup. En ese momento las PPGZ no se dieron cuenta que lentamente unos tres sujetos estaban descendiendo del cielo, esos sujetos estaban en las espaldas de las PPGZ.-Ustedes deben ser las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo uno de los sujetos, eran los Dark Warriors Z. Las PPGZ escucharon esa voz, se voltearon y se sorprendieron al verlos.-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Blossom pero luego los Dark Warriors Z las atacaron muy rápido haciendo que se estrellaran al suelo. Las PPGZ estaban muy lastimadas, trataban de levantarse.-Ustedes, deben ser…-dijo Blossom muy lastimada pero luego las PPGZ se desmayaron.-Parte uno del plan completo, sigamos con la parte dos-dijo Zato.

En ese momento en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach estaban muy sorprendidos y preocupados al ver lo que le pasó a las PPGZ.-No puedo creerlo! Las Powerpuff Girls Z fueron derrotadas con un solo golpe!-dijo Peach preocupado.-Esto es muy grave-dijo Ken.-Chicas! Respondan!-dijo el profesor preocupado pero luego el monitor se apagó, perdieron la imagen.-Perdimos su contacto!-dijo el profesor muy preocupado.

Mientras tanto; los Dark Warriors Z sonreían siniestramente mientras miraban a las PPGZ quienes estaban desmayadas.-Nuestro jefe nos dijo que podíamos hacer nuestros asuntos pendientes-dijo Zato.-Pues ya no puedo esperar más-dijo Zaku.-Pongamos en marcha nuestros planes-dijo Zetsuko. Los Dark Warriors Z seguían ocultando sus rostros con sus capuchas y comenzaron a emitir sus auras negras.

En ese momento los chicos estaban en diferentes lugares; Momotaro estaba mirando una tienda de cd de música rock.-Genial, la que quería!-dijo Momotaro contento pero luego detectó aura negra; Miyashiro estaba en un zoológico mirando un estanque de pingüinos.-Hola!-dijo Miyashiro contento mientras saludaba a los pingüinos con su mano pero detectó aura negra; Kaoretsu estaba en una campo de césped jugando soccer con otros chicos.-Juguemos!-dijo Kaoretsu contento mientras dominaba una pelota con sus pies pero luego detectó aura negra.

Los chicos al detectar aura negra, se fueron en diferentes lugares y se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

Los RRBZ volaron y se encontraron en el camino.-Detecté aura negra, y es muy poderosa-dijo Brick.-Yo también, parece que eran tres-dijo Boomer.-Eso significa que son tres enemigos fuertes-dijo Butch.-_"Es raro, una de esas auras negras se parece al de ese sujeto llamado Zato, quien yo me enfrenté"_-pensó Brick muy seriamente mientras recordó su pelea contra Zato.-Las tres auras negras están separadas-dijo Boomer.-Ya lo noté-dijo Butch. Brick detectó algo más y se dio cuenta de algo.-Chicos, parece que esas auras negras están con otras auras, y son blancas-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch se dieron cuenta de lo que escucharon.-¿Auras blancas?-dijo Boomer.-Es cierto, pero parecen algo débiles-dijo Butch.-¡Las chicas!-dijeron los RRBZ al darse cuenta de eso.-Esto es malo, parece que las Powerpuff Girls Z se encontraron con esos enemigos, tendremos que ir a encontrarlas-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ comenzaron a mirar en diferentes direcciones y detectaron las presencias de las PPGZ a pesar de la distancia.-Blossom, se encuentra ahí-dijo Brick.-Bubbles-dijo Boomer ubicando una dirección.-Buttercup-dijo Butch ubicando otra dirección.-Bueno, tendremos que separarnos, cuando ayudemos a las chicas, nos reuniremos en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium-dijo Brick.-Esos enemigos debieron derrotarlas-dijo Boomer un poco preocupado.-Parece que no serán fáciles de derrotar-dijo Butch mientras ajustaba el guante de su mano izquierda.-Chicos, tenemos que lograrlo!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ volaron a diferentes partes.

En ese momento en el laboratorio; Peach detectó algo.-Profesor, las auras grises, son los chicos-dijo Peach.-¿Los Rowdyruff Boys Z?¿qué pasa con ellos?-dijo el profesor.-Se dirigen hacia donde están las auras negras, pero… las auras de las chicas están ahí también-dijo Peach preocupado.-Eso debe explicar por qué perdimos contacto con las chicas-dijo Ken.-Espero que los chicos puedan ayudarlas, esto se volvió más peligroso que antes-dijo el profesor preocupado.-Espero que sea cierto, las auras negras son muy fuertes-dijo Peach preocupado. En ese momento alguien llegó al laboratorio.

Los RRBZ volaron en diferentes direcciones en las afueras de la ciudad; Brick fue donde estaba Blossom, Boomer fue donde estaba Bubbles, Butch fue donde estaba Buttercup.

Brick llegó a un lugar que estaba desértico.-Blossom, ¿dónde estás?-dijo Brick mientras observaba el lugar, en ese momento Blossom apareció por detrás de una roca, Brick se dio cuenta de su presencia.-Blossom ¿estás bien?-dijo Brick un poco contento.-Brick-dijo Blossom pero tenía una expresión fría, luego ella sacó su yo-yo.-Parece que el sujeto que te secuestró no está aquí, vámonos-dijo Brick y se preparaba para irse. Pero luego Blossom atacó a Brick con su ataque, Brick se dio cuenta y lo esquivó a tiempo.-¿Qué haces, Blossom?-dijo Brick. Blossom volvió a atacarlo, Brick sacó su cerbatana para detener el ataque de Blossom.-Espera! ¿Qué te pasa? Yo solo vine a ayudarte, no lo tomes muy ofensivo-dijo Brick. Blossom comenzó a atacar a Brick con su yo-yo sin razón alguna, Brick se defendía con su cerbatana.

Mientras tanto; Boomer había llegado a otro lugar desértico.-Estoy seguro que Bubbles se encuentra por aquí-dijo Boomer y luego vio un mástil sobre una roca, se acercó y vio que Bubbles estaba amarrada en ese mástil, estaba desmayada.-Bubbles!-dijo Boomer preocupado y voló para allá pero en ese momento unos poderes lo atacaron, él lo esquivó a tiempo.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Boomer.-Por fin nos conocemos-dijo una voz, Boomer se dio cuenta que el ejército de demonios oscuros lo habían atacado. Luego uno de los Dark Warriors Z apareció entre el ejército.-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Boomer sorprendido.-Me llamo Zaku, esperaba conocerte, Boomer-dijo Zaku.-¿Ya me conocías?-dijo Boomer asombrado.

Mientras tanto; Brick seguía peleando contra Blossom.-Blossom, detente, ¿por qué me atacas?-dijo Brick. Blossom seguía con su actitud fría mientras atacaba a Brick. Luego Brick notó algo que estaba en la espalda de Blossom.

Mientras tanto; Butch había llegado a otro lugar desértico.-La presencia de Buttercup es muy débil por aquí-dijo Butch y luego vio un mástil sobre una roca, se acercó y vio que Buttercup estaba amarrada en ese mástil, estaba desmayada.-Buttercup!-dijo Butch y voló para allá pero en ese momento unos poderes lo atacaron, él lo esquivó a tiempo.-¿De dónde vino eso?-dijo Butch.-Llegaste al fin-dijo una voz, Butch se dio cuenta que el ejército de demonios oscuros lo habían atacado. Luego uno de los Dark Warriors Z apareció entre el ejército.-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Butch sorprendido.-Mi nombre es Zetsuko, eres tú finalmente, Butch-dijo Zetsuko.-¿Cómo me conoces?-dijo Butch asombrado.

Mientras tanto; Brick trataba de detener los ataques de Blossom.-¿Qué te pasa, Blossom?-dijo Brick deteniendo a Blossom pero ella lo golpeó haciendo que la soltara. Brick vio que había algo que se escondía en la espalda de Blossom.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Brick la cosa que estaba en la espalda de Blossom, parecía una clase de parásito y emitía un poco de aura negra.-Ya veo, entonces eso es lo que está haciendo que Blossom actúe así-dijo Brick pero en ese momento Blossom volvió a atacarlo.-No tengo elección, lo siento Blossom-dijo Brick y luego se dirigió contra Blossom y le dio un golpe en su estómago haciendo que se detuviera, luego Brick se fijó en el parásito.-Maldito, lo lamentarás!-dijo Brick molesto y luego preparó su cerbatana.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick usando su otro ataque contra el parásito haciendo que se desintegrada como polvo negro.

Blossom se sentía débil y se desmayó pero Brick la agarró a tiempo.-Blossom! Despierta, no te desmayes!-dijo Brick preocupado. Blossom abrió sus ojos lentamente, seguía débil.-Brick…-dijo Blossom en su estado.-No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo-dijo Brick, pero luego Blossom se dio cuenta de algo.-Brick! Cuidado!-dijo Blossom, al escuchar eso Brick se volteó y vio que alguien estaba detrás de ellos, un poder hecho de fuego negro los atacó, Brick usó su espalda para proteger a Blossom pero no sirvió mucho. Brick y Blossom gritaron de dolor y comenzaron a caerse, Blossom cayó al suelo lastimada y Brick se estrelló al suelo ya que el ataque pareció que aparentemente le atravesó su cuerpo con el impacto directo.

Se llega a ver que uno de los Dark Warriors Z los había atacado, era Zato.-Brick, eres un estúpido al no darte cuenta de mi presencia-dijo Zato mientras aterrizó donde estaban Brick y Blossom.-Brick…-dijo Blossom débil y luego se desmayó.-Tú eres…-dijo Brick muy lastimado.-Veo que me recuerdas, soy Zato-dijo Zato.-Tú eres el chico que peleó conmigo esa vez-dijo Brick lastimado.-Nos volvemos a ver, chiquillo-dijo Zato burlonamente.-Tú eres el causante que obligó a Blossom a pelear contra mí-dijo Brick lastimado.-Algo así, usé un poco de aura negra y creé un pequeño parásito para controlar a tu noviecita-dijo Zato mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-¿Por qué?... Esta pelea es entre tú y yo!-dijo Brick lastimado.-No fue mi idea, nuestro jefe nos ordenó esto-dijo Zato.-¿Tu jefe? ¿Hay alguien… más que está detrás… de todo esto?-dijo Brick, se sentía muy lastimado.-Ya fue suficiente de palabras-dijo Zato y luego volvió a usar su ataque.

-Fuego oscuro!-dijo Zato atacando a Brick provocando una gran explosión, Brick se estrelló al suelo, estaba gravemente herido.-Tsk! No eres un buen oponente-dijo Zato. Brick no podía levantarse ya que estaba muy lastimado.-No! no me vencerás!-dijo Brick molesto a pesar de su estado pero su cuerpo comenzó a sentir dolor.-Algo me está doliendo dentro de mí-dijo Brick muy lastimado.-El primer ataque que recibiste era muy especial, no sólo te lastima por fuera, también por dentro-dijo Zato.-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Brick molesto y lastimado.-Mi ataque puede dañar los órganos internos del cuerpo humano, ahora tus órganos no funcionan bien y te hacen inofensivo contra mi-dijo Zato confiado.-Eres un miserable!-dijo Brick molesto y lastimado. Zato se acercó a Blossom quien seguía desmayada.-Escucha Brick, si quieres rescatarla, debes sobrevivir al ataque mortal que te di y te pondrás de pie para encontrarme, solo así sabré que mereces ser un oponente digno-dijo Zato. Luego un torbellino de polvo negro cubrió a Zato y Blossom y luego desaparecieron.-Blossom!-dijo Brick preocupado.-Encuéntrame Brick!-dijo la voz de Zato. Luego Brick trató de levantarse a pesar de estar en un estado grave y se fue caminando.

Mientras tanto; Boomer se fijaba en Zaku.-Tú debes ser uno de esos sujetos que tiene un aura negra muy poderosa-dijo Boomer.-Veo que lo notaste, la verdad es que lo hicimos a propósito para que nos encontraran-dijo Zaku.-¿Qué?-dijo Boomer.-Quisiera enfrentarme contigo pero te haré una prueba, derrota a mi ejército y luego pelearás conmigo para salvar a tu amiga-dijo Zaku confiado. El ejército de demonios se fijaron en Boomer muy confiados, Boomer se preparaba para atacar.

Mientras tanto; Butch se fijaba en Zetsuko.-Tienes una gran cantidad de aura negra-dijo Butch.-Es cierto, esperaba que lo supieras-dijo Zetsuko.-¿Tratas de provocarme?-dijo Butch.-Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres, derrota a mi ejército y luego te enfrentaré para que así tú puedas ayudar a tu amiga-dijo Zetsuko confiado. El ejército de demonios se fijaron en Butch muy confiados, Butch se preparaba para atacar.

Mientras tanto; Brick estaba caminando hacia alguna dirección pero se notaba muy débil.-Debo… encontrarlo-dijo Brick en su estado. Brick caminaba torpemente, parecía que no podía estar derecho, tenía algunos problemas para respirar bien.-Ese ataque mortal… fue demasiado mortal…-dijo Brick muy lastimado, luego se detuvo.-El poder de Zato… es muy grande… dudo que pueda con esto-dijo Brick y luego su gorra se cayó al suelo, Brick estaba con su cabeza inclinada, se notaba muy débil.-No creo que pueda seguir… mi cuerpo no responde…-dijo Brick en su estado y luego dio un paso más pero sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, se llega a ver que lentamente Brick comenzaba a caerse.-Lo siento… Blossom…-dijo Brick en su estado mientras se caía lentamente hasta que su cara tocó el suelo.

En ese momento; Boomer y Butch se dieron cuenta de algo, parece que supieron lo que le paso a Brick.-Brick!-dijeron Boomer y Butch preocupados, pero en ese momento el ejército de demonios oscuros se dirigieron contra ellos para atacarlos.

Brick estaba tirado en el suelo, no se movía. En ese momento un sujeto misterioso que se vestía con un traje de metal llegó y se acercó donde estaba el cuerpo de Brick ¿quién será?. En ese momento se veía la sombra de un villano del pasado y se reía siniestramente.

¿Los RRBZ podrán ayudar a las PPGZ de los Dark Warriors Z? ¿Y qué sucederá con Brick?


	30. episodio 35, parte 2

Era una situación terrible, los RRBZ se enfrentaban contra los Dark Warriors Z. Boomer y Butch se enfrentaban contra el ejército de demonios dirigidos por Zaku y Zetsuko respectivamente en lugares diferentes, trataban de ayudar a Bubbles y Buttercup. Mientras que Zato aparentemente derrotó a Brick dejándolo en un estado mortal, además se llevó a Blossom quien estaba desmaya.

Blossom comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que sus manos y pies estaban amarradas.-¿Qué sucedió?¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Ya despertaste-dijo una voz, Blossom se dio cuenta de eso, era la de Zato.-¿Quién eres y dónde está Brick?-dijo Blossom, pero luego se dio cuenta que un ejército de demonios oscuros estaban frente de ella.-Hablas del chico pelirrojo, tal vez este muerto-dijo Zato desinteresado. Blossom estaba en shock al escuchar eso.-No, no te creo!-dijo Blossom en su estado.-Piensa en lo que quieras, sólo dependerá si Brick se pone de pie o no, adelante si quieres gritar no nos interesa-dijo Zato. Blossom tenía una profunda preocupación mientras pensaba.-_"No! eso no puede ser, Brick no pudo morir!"_-pensó Blossom en su estado y luego cerró sus ojos.-¡BRICK!-gritó Blossom en su estado.

En ese momento; en un lugar desconocido que parecía un vacío oscuro, había un cuerpo que flotaba, era el cuerpo de Brick. Luego Brick percibió algo mientras reaccionaba con sus ojos cerrados.-_"_Esa _voz…"_-pensó Brick y luego trataba de mover sus manos.-_"Blossom me está llamando, ella está en peligro!"_-pensó Brick y luego abrió sus ojos.-Yo debo… yo debo…-dijo Brick un poco débil.-¡Yo debo ayudarla!-dijo Brick en voz alta y luego cayó en ese espacio oscuro gritando.

Luego Brick estaba en el suelo, se encontraba en una ciudad vacía con un ambiente rojo, era el mismo lugar que Brick estaba cuando quedó inconsciente al usar su Poder salvaje. Brick se levantó un poco adolorido.-¿Qué me pasó?-dijo Brick mientras se levantó del suelo y luego se fijó en el lugar donde estaba.-Este lugar, lo recuerdo-dijo Brick, se sentía un poco mejor pero luego se dio cuenta que alguien estaba sentado frente a él, Brick se sorprende al ver que se trataba de Dark Brick, su ego maligno.-Oye socio, volviste!-dijo Dark Brick confiado.-¿Tú?¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Brick.-¿No lo recuerdas? Parece que perdiste una pelea y te mataron-dijo Dark Brick, Brick se sorprendió al escuchar eso.-¿Estoy muerto?-dijo Brick preocupado mientras miraba sus manos.-Eres estúpido! Solamente estás en un estado grave, eso es todo!-dijo Dark Brick.-Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-dijo Brick.-Deberías agradecerme, si no fuera por mí, ya estarías completamente muerto-dijo Dark Brick. Brick estaba confundido al escuchar eso.

Mientras tanto; Boomer se enfrentaba al ejército de demonios oscuros dirigidos por Zaku.-Muéstrame si eres rápido!-dijo Zaku, en ese momento los demonios oscuros comenzaban a atacar a Boomer con poderes que salían de sus bocas. Boomer esquivaba los múltiples ataques de los demonios oscuros.-Son muy rápidos pero no como yo-dijo Boomer mientras esquivaba.-Será mejor que me apresure, Bubbles necesita de mi ayuda-dijo Boomer y se dirigió contra el ejército de demonios oscuros para atacarlos.

Mientras tanto; Brick y Dark Brick seguían hablando.-¿Eso significa que no estoy muerto?-dijo Brick.-Bueno eso es obvio, ¿no me ves?-dijo Dark Brick.-Entonces tengo que volver pero ¿cómo?-dijo Brick preocupado.-¿Estás apurado para ayudar a tu amiga? Si vas ahora ese sujeto llamado Zato de matará esta vez-dijo Dark Brick.-Eso no importa, tengo que ayudar a Blossom antes que le haga algo-dijo Brick.-Si en verdad quieres hacerlo, tendrás que ganarte tu salida!-dijo Dark Brick y luego sacó su cerbatana.-¿Qué haces? No tengo tiempo para pelear contra ti-dijo Brick.-Tú no tienes oportunidad para ganar, deberías darme tu cuerpo y yo lo destruiré-dijo Dark Brick confiado.-No me hagas perder mi tiempo, tengo que irme, así que apártate!-dijo Brick molesto mientras sacó su cerbatana y fue contra Dark Brick. Brick y Dark Brick comenzaron a pelear usando sus cerbatanas como pequeñas espadas.

Mientras tanto; Butch se enfrentaba al ejército de demonios oscuros dirigidos por Zetsuko.-Es hora que demuestres tu fuerza!-dijo Zetsuko, en ese momento los demonios oscuros comenzaban a atacar a Butch con poderes que salían de sus bocas. Butch trataba de esquivar los ataques de los demonios oscuros golpeándolos.-Son muy poderosos, pero no lo suficientes-dijo Butch mientras atacaba.-Esto me está hartando, Buttercup está en aprietos-dijo Butch y se dirigió contra el ejército de demonios oscuros para atacarlos.

Mientras tanto; Brick y Dark Brick seguían peleando.-Eres patético Brick, deberías entender que no puedes ganar!-dijo Dark Brick.-Si no peleo con todo mi poder, no lo sabré!-dijo Brick. Luego Brick y Dark Brick se separaron a una pequeña distancia.-Necesitarás más que eso para salir-dijo Dark Brick.-Estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo, tengo que volver-dijo Brick.-No entiendo ese tipo de actitud que tienes Brick, solamente eres un enano estúpido!-dijo Dark Brick burlonamente, Brick se enojó al escuchar eso.-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO? CON ESE CABELLO PARECES UNA NIÑA!-gritó Brick molesto, Dark Brick se enojó al oír eso.-¡ESTE ESTILO ES MUY BUENO, ADEMAS SOY MAS ELEGANTE Y MADURO QUE TÚ!-gritó Dark Brick molesto. Brick y Dark Brick discutían cómicamente.-Supongo que no habrá más remedio que seguir-dijo Dark Brick.-Déjame pasar!-dijo Brick molesto mientras volaba contra Dark Brick.

Mientras tanto; Boomer seguía enfrentándose al ejército de demonios oscuros.-Debo acabar con esto rápido-dijo Boomer atacando.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando. En ese momento Bubbles se despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles, Boomer se dio cuenta que le llamaba.-Bubbles ¿estás bien?-dijo Boomer.-No te distraigas!-dijo uno de los demonios oscuros mientras atacó pero Boomer lo esquivó a tiempo.-Es cierto, primero debo derrotar a estos monstruos-dijo Boomer y luego continuó atacando.

Mientras tanto; Brick y Dark Brick seguían peleando.-Entiende! Tengo que salir de aquí!-dijo Brick molesto.-Si quieres perecer, de acuerdo pero no creas que hago esto porque soy bueno contigo, es porque quiero enfrentarme con sujetos fuertes como Zato-dijo Dark Brick. Luego Dark Brick se desvaneció como polvo negro desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.-Si pierdes, me apoderaré de tu cuerpo!-dijo Dark Brick mientras se desvaneció.-Genial, ¿ahora cómo vuelvo?-dijo Brick preocupado, pero en ese momento se cayó a un vacío oscuro mientras gritaba.

Mientras tanto; Butch seguía enfrentándose al ejército de demonios oscuros.-Cuanto más me atacan, más me enfurece-dijo Butch atacando.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando. En ese momento Buttercup se despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.-Butch!-dijo Buttercup, Butch se dio cuenta que le llamaba.-Buttercup ya era hora que despertaras-dijo Butch.-Sigamos atacando!-dijo uno de los demonios oscuros mientras atacó pero Butch lo esquivó a tiempo.-Demonios, estos monstruos son persistentes-dijo Butch y luego continuó atacando.

Mientras tanto; Brick estaba inconsciente mientras flotaba en el vacío, luego una extraña energía rodeó su cuerpo.-_"Esta energía… se siente muy bien…"_-pensó Brick en su estado, luego se empieza a visualizar algo.-_"Eso… es muy cálido… es lo que debe… emitirme este calor… pero de dónde…"_-pensó Brick mientras abría sus ojos. Brick despertó pero luego lentamente visualizó algo, estaba cara a cara con Shun quien estaba frente a frente a Brick. Brick se sorprendió cómicamente y gritó muy asustado al ver que Shun estaba recostado sobre él.-Despertaste, que reacción-dijo Shun pero luego Brick tenía su mano sobre la cara de Shun tratando de apartarlo de él.-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué haces recostado junto a mí? Ya lárgate!-dijo Brick molesto mientras empujó a Shun a una corta distancia.

Brick estaba molesto por lo que le pasó pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba en un bosque.-Espera, Shun, ¿qué haces aquí y dónde estoy?-dijo Brick un poco confundido.-Que bueno que estes bien, como no te movías pensé que estabas muy lastimado, pero luego sentí que tu cuerpo perdía calor y creí que con calor corporal te animaría-dijo Shun.-Eso es un poco raro-dijo Brick con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Luego Brick vio algo diferente en Shun, estaba usando una clase de traje que parecía una armadura.-Shun, ¿qué es eso lo que traes puesto?-dijo Brick señalándolo, Shun vio su armadura y sonrío.-¿Te gusta? Es mi nuevo traje de héroe, armadura gris-dijo Shun contento.-¿Pero cómo lo conseguiste?-dijo Brick.-Es una larga historia, fui al laboratorio y luego…-dijo Shun y luego se recordaba algo.

/Flashback/

En el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach sabían lo que había pasado con las PPGZ y que los RRBZ fueron para ayudarlas, en ese momento alguien llegó al laboratorio, se trataba de Shun. Luego Shun ingresó al laboratorio, los demás se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el profesor.-Los chicos debieron contarles sobre mí, soy su amigo Shun Kimura-dijo Shun.-Ah sí! Ya lo recuerdo, tú eres el chico que una vez los Rowdyruff Boys Z ayudaron-dijo Ken.-Algo terrible debió pasar ya que vi que los chicos se fueron volando en diferentes direcciones-dijo Shun mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.-Las Powerpuff Girls Z están en grandes aprietos, no sabemos dónde están, sólo esperamos que los chicos las encuentren-dijo Peach preocupado.-Sabía que algún día esto pasaría, así que estuve trabajando en algo que podría ayudarnos-dijo el profesor. Todos lo demás se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿De qué habla, profesor Utonium?-dijo Shun.-Construí un traje de metal con tecnología avanzada que nos ayudaría a ayudar a los chicos y las chicas-dijo el profesor y luego apretó un botón, de la pared del laboratorio salió una armadura, los demás estaban muy sorprendidos al verlo.-Increíble, se ve muy poderosa-dijo Ken.-Bueno, entonces debería usarlo-dijo Shun.-Eso quisiera pero hay un problema, el traje es muy pequeño para mí-dijo el profesor un poco preocupado.-¿Qué?-dijeron los demás sorprendidos cómicamente.-¿Cómo puede crear algo sin saber los resultados?-dijo Shun molesto.-Profesor, no quisiera ser negativo, pero el traje es un poco grande para mí, no creo poder usarlo-dijo Ken midiéndose el traje.-Yo tampoco creo poder usarlo-dijo Peach.

Shun se acercó a la armadura.-Perdemos el tiempo, mis amigos pueden estar en peligro, alguien debería ayudarlos, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo!-dijo Shun mientras tocó la armadura un poco molesto. En ese momento Shun emitió un poco de aura negra y luego se volvió aura gris, después la armadura comenzó a reaccionar.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Shun sorprendido y luego el traje de desarmó y se unió con Shun. Todos los demás estaban muy sorprendidos al ver que Shun estaba usando el traje de metal, le quedaba perfecto.-Shun se unió con el traje-dijo Peach asombrado.-No entiendo, la armadura reacionó y se unió con él cuando emitió aura gris-dijo Ken.-Creo saber la causa, recuerdo que cuando los chicos nos dijeron que Shun fue poseído por el polvo negro lo atacaron liberándolo de ese control-dijo el profesor mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-Entonces, ¿qué significa?-dijo Ken.-Por lo que vimos, parece que un poco de polvo negro seguía dentro de Shun pero al tener contacto con los Rowdyruff Boys Z muchas veces, parece que emitió aura gris de su cuerpo, y cuando tocó el traje, hizo que reaccionara y se adapte con él-dijo el profesor.-Genial! ¿Eso significa que esta armadura avanzada me pertenece?-dijo Shun.-Parece que el traje te eligió porque le diste un buen uso a esa energía que poseías, ahora debes ir a encontrar a todos-dijo el profesor.-De acuerdo, los encontraré-dijo Shun muy seguro y luego de su mente se veía unas instrucciones digitales que le indicaba, Shun tocó un control que estaba en su izquierdo.-Parece que comienzo a entender el control de este traje-dijo Shun y luego salió volando muy rápido con unos propulsores de sus pies.

El profesor, Ken y Peach estaban un poco sorprendidos al ver lo que hizo Shun.-Que suerte tiene Shun, yo quería probar ese traje-dijo Ken.-Me cuesta creer que ese chico pudo saber los controles de la armadura a pesar de la tecnología avanzada que tiene-dijo el profesor.

Shun estaba gritando un poco asustado mientras volaba con su traje de metal.-Ah! Debo controlarlo bien o me mataré en el intento-dijo Shun y luego comenzó a volar mejor.-Super!-dijo Shun contento y luego tocó otros controles de su brazo izquierdo, se iluminó algo que parecía un radar en los visores del casco de Shun.-Esas señales, son seis, tres grupos de dos, deben ser los chicos, a toda potencia!-dijo Shun y luego voló más rápido.

Más tarde, se veía el cuerpo de Brick tirado en el suelo, en ese momento un sujeto misterioso llegó y se acercó donde estaba el cuerpo de Brick, era Shun con su traje de metal cuando llegó al lugar desértico.-Brick!, ¿estás bien? Brick!-dijo Shun preocupado tratando de levantar a Brick. Luego Shun vio un bosque a una larga distancia, cargó a Brick en su espalda y se lo llevó hacía el bosque.

/Fin del flashback/

Brick estaba un poco sorprendido al escuchar eso.-No puedo creerlo, tienes un nuevo traje y te dio un gran poder-dijo Brick.-Sí, al fin podré ayudar a ustedes con sus actos heroicos-dijo Shun contento.-Pero ahora debo irme, Blossom fue secuestrada por Zato, debo encontrarla, espero que Boomer y Butch se encuentren bien-dijo Brick mientras se puso su gorra. Shun miró de nuevo el radar en su visor.-Hay cinco señales, dos reunidas con otras dos, pero hay una sola, esa debe ser Blossom-dijo Shun señalando una dirección.-Creo que la pareja de rubios y morenos están ocupados, sólo falta ayudar y encontrar a esa muñeca de cabello largo-dijo Shun.-¿Muñeca, eh? Los chicos como nosotros no usamos palabras tan raras-dijo Brick pensando un poco molesto, Shun se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y sonreía un poco pícaro.-Por la forma que lo dices, parece que estás celoso Brick-dijo Shun. Brick se enojó y quitó el casco de Shun, luego puso sus puños en los lados de la cabeza de Shun aplicándole un torniquete muy duro.-Ay! De acuerdo, disculpa, solo bromeaba!-dijo Shun con mucho dolor mientras movía sus brazos exageradamente.

Mientras tanto; Boomer estaba derrotando a todos los demonios oscuros dirigidos por Zaku.-Ya los derroté a todos!-dijo Boomer muy cansado.-Boomer, ten cuidado!-dijo Bubbles quien seguía atada. Boomer se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó.-Lo hiciste bien, veamos de lo que eres realmente-dijo Zaku y luego voló muy cerca de Boomer.-Anillos oscuros!-dijo Zaku mientras generó anillos negros de sus manos y los lanzó contra Boomer. Boomer recibió ese ataque, estaba muy lastimado.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada. Boomer estaba lastimado.-Que poder-dijo Boomer lastimado.

Mientras tanto; Butch estaba derrotando a todos los demonios oscuros dirigidos por Zetsuko.-Esto me cansó, pero valió la pena!-dijo Butch muy cansado.-Butch, fijáte!-dijo Buttercup quien seguía atada. Butch se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó.-No esperabas que fueras fuerte, hora de mostrarte lo que tengo-dijo Zetsuko y luego voló muy cerca de Butch.-Búmeran oscuro!-dijo Zetsuko mientras generó un búmeran de energía negra de sus manos y lo lanzó contra Butch. Butch recibió ese ataque, estaba muy lastimado.-Butch!-dijo Buttercup preocupada. Butch estaba lastimado.-Es muy fuerte-dijo Butch lastimado.

Mientras tanto; Brick y Shun se preparaban para irse.-Tengo que ayudar a Blossom, Shun, quizás esto sea peligroso, así que si las cosas salen mal, huye lo más rápido posible-dijo Brick.-Bien Brick, dame una oportunidad para probar mis accesorios-dijo Shun y luego de su guante metálico salió un rayo de energía que destruyó una roca.-Vaya!-dijo Brick un poco sorprendido.-Eso no es todo, también tengo velocidad y fuerza-dijo Shun.-De acuerdo, será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Brick. Shun asintió y luego ambos se fueron volando a una dirección.

Mientras tanto; Boomer se enfrentaba a Zaku pero tenía dificultades.-Vamos Boomer, quiero ver tu rapidez-dijo Zaku.-Como quieras-dijo Boomer y luego corrió a una gran velocidad, Zaku comenzó a perseguirlo y se vio que Zaku tenía una velocidad mayor que el de Boomer. Zaku alcanzó a Boomer y lo golpeó dejándolo en el suelo.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-¿Cómo puedes usar un ataque similar al mío? Y además tienes una velocidad mayor que el mío-dijo Boomer lastimado.-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Pues…-dijo Zaku confiado y luego puso sus manos sobre su capucha, se preparaba para revelar su cara.

Mientras tanto; Butch se enfrentaba a Zetsuko pero tenía dificultades.-Vamos Butch, no me digas que es todo lo que tienes-dijo Zetsuko.-Te mostraré mi fuerza-dijo Butch y luego corrió para atacar, Zetsuko corrió para atacar también hasta que ambos golpearon con sus puños uno contra otro y se vio que Zetsuko tenía una fuerza mayor que el de Butch. Zetsuko empujó el puño de Butch y lo golpeó dejándolo en el suelo.-Butch!-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-¿Tienes un ataque similar al mío? Y además posees una fuerza mayor que el mío-dijo Butch lastimado.-¿Te gustaría averiguarlo? Bien…-dijo Zetsuko confiado y luego puso sus manos sobre su capucha, se preparaba para revelar su cara.

Mientras tanto; Zato estaba sentado esperando algo, al igual que su ejército de demonios oscuros. Blossom seguía atada.-Debo salir de aquí, tengo que asegurarme que Brick esté bien-dijo Blossom tratando de desatarse.-Pierdes tu tiempo, aunque llegues con él, no podrás salvarlo, solo dependerá de su voluntad para venir-dijo Zato.-Eres un malvado, Brick no merecía que lo atacaras así-dijo Blossom molesta. En ese momento uno de los demonios oscuros detectó algo.-Señor Zato, algo viene-dijo uno de los demonios oscuros.-¿Será Brick?-dijo Zato. Blossom se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó.

Zato y su ejército de demonios oscuros sentían que algo se les acercaba. Uno de los demonios vio algo que se le acercaba.-¿Quién es ese?-dijo el demonio oscuro confundido. Pero en ese momento una bola de fuego lo atacó destruyéndolo. Blossom y Zato se dieron cuenta de eso.-¿Ese ataque…?-dijo Blossom. Luego varias bolas de fuego atacaron a otros demonios oscuros derrotándolos.-Mierda!-dijo Zato molesto y luego se acercó apara ver lo que pasaba.-No permitiré que sigan con tus maldades, Zato!-dijo una voz alta, era la de Brick. Zato y Blossom vieron que Brick se acercaba caminando muy seriamente.-Brick!-dijo Blossom contenta.-Parece que sobreviviste-dijo Zato. Brick se fijó en Zato muy seriamente, los otros demonios oscuros lo rodearon para atacarlo.-Ahora que volví, déjame decirte algo-dijo Brick y luego tomó una gran inhalación.-¡ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO, TE LLEVASTE A BLOSSOM PARA MOLESTARME Y ME GOLPEASTE PARA DEJARME LASTIMADO, TE VOY A DERROTAR!-gritó Brick haciendo que Zato estuviera desinteresado mientras que los demonios oscuros y Blossom estuvieran sorprendidos cómicamente al escuchar los fuertes gritos de Brick.-Pues no me derrotarás, ataquenlo!-dijo Zato, los otros demonios oscuros atacaron aBrick pero él los derrotó fácilmente usando su ataque. Luego Brick se fijó en Zato.-Te devolveré la paliza que me diste!-dijo Brick.-Bueno, como derrotaste a mis demonios oscuros, tendré que encargarme de ti personalmente-dijo Zato. Brick y Zato se miraban muy desafiantes y luego actuaron.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Fuego oscuro!-dijo Zato atacando.

Esos ataques colisionaron provocando una fuerte explosión. En ese momento Shun apareció por detrás de Blossom.-Blossom, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Shun.-Shun, ¿eres tú?-dijo Blossom un poco sorprendida.-Sí, vine con Brick para ayudarte-dijo Shun.-¿Dónde sacaste ese traje?-dijo Blossom mientras miraba el traje de metal de Shun.-Luego te lo explico, tenemos que irnos-dijo Shun.-No espera, no podemos abandonar a Brick-dijo Blossom preocupada al ver el combate de Brick y Zato.

Brick y Zato comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, parecía que estaban parejos pero luego Zato detuvo uno de los ataques de Brick y luego retrocedió un poco.-En verdad eres sorprendente Brick, tu poder es único, al igual que Boomer y Butch-dijo Zato.-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿cómo es que me conoces, cómo sabes una técnica similar al mío y por qué atacaron a las Powerpuff Girls Z? Dime quién eres en realidad!-dijo Brick.-Parece que el momento de la verdad debe ser revelada, responderé a tus dudas, nosotros, los Dark Warriors Z los conocemos mucho, porque ya los vimos pelear antes-dijo Zato confiado.-¿Nos conocías?-dijo Brick confundido.-Sí, porque nosotros tenemos algo en común…-dijo Zato y luego puso sus manos sobre su capucha y comenzaba a quitárselo.

Los Dark Warriors Z se quitaron sus capuchas al mismo tiempo revelando sus rostros. Los RRBZ, las PPGZ y Shun quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver lo que pasaba. Los Dark Warriors Z tenían los rostros de los RRBZ, incluso los colores de ojos y de cabellos pero con un estilo de peinado diferente; Zato se parecía a Brick; Zaku se parecía a Boomer; Zetsuko se parecía a Butch. Los RRBZ estaban en shock al ver que los Dark Warriors Z se parecían a ellos. Los Dark Warriors Z movieron un poco sus capas y mostraron que tenían las ropas de los RRBZ iguales pero eran negros.

-Somos los Dark Warriors Z!-dijeron Zato, Zaku y Zetsuko muy confiados.-No puedo creerlo-dijo Brick en su estado.-Es mi rostro-dijo Boomer en su estado.-Imposible-dijo Butch en su estado.-No puede ser! ¿por qué te pareces a mí?-dijo Brick.-No solo yo, mis amigos Zaku y Zetsuko también nos parecemos a los otros-dijo Zato confiado.-Es otro Brick pero es más malvado-dijo Blossom.-No soy Brick, soy Zato!-dijo Zato.-¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?-dijo Brick.-Esta bien, entonces…-dijo Zato.-Te contaré…-dijo Zaku.-Lo que pasó…-dijo Zetsuko.-Comenzó cuando ustedes…-dijo Zato y luego se recordaba algo.

-_"Ustedes se enfrentaron a sus dobles, los hermanos camaleones fueron controlados por nosotros y les dimos la orden de tomar unas pequeñas muestras de su adn, luego ellos tomaron sus apariencias y sus poderes. Nuestros cuerpos eran solo polvo negro al comienzo pero luego tuvimos unos cuerpos físicos como parcas. Cuando atrapamos y absorbimos los polvos negros de los hermanos camaleones cuando ustedes los derrotaron, nuestros rostros se transformaron y obtuvimos estos rostros y unos ataques similares a los suyos"_-dijo la voz de Zato mientras se imaginaba todo lo que dijo.

-Son unos malditos! Así que usaron a los hermanos camaleones para ese propósito!-dijo Brick molesto.-Ya fue suficiente de hablar, toma esto! Fuego oscuro!-dijo Zato atacando, Brick fue alcanzado por ese ataque provocando una explosión.-Brick!-dijo Blossom preocupada.

Zaku y Zetsuko se preparaban para atacar a Boomer y Butch.-Ahora que sabes mi secreto, debes desaparecer!-dijo Zaku preparándose para atacar.-No tendrás oportunidad contra mí!-dijo Zetsuko preparándose para atacar.-No creo que te hayas muerto con un ataque simple, te mostraré lo que puedo hacer!-dijo Zato preparándose para atacar.-_"Deténganse!"_-dijo una voz dentro de las mentes de los Dark Warriors Z, ellos se detuvieron en pleno ataque.-Jefe!-dijeron los Dark Warriors Z.-_"Tengo unos mejores planes, vuelvan para hacer el contraataque después"_-dijo la voz.-No jefe! quiero derrotar a Brick!-dijo Zato molesto.-Estaba a punto de ganar!-dijo Zaku molesto.-Es mi pelea!-dijo Zetsuko molesto.-¿Se atreven a desobedecerme?-dijo la voz un poco amenazante, los Dark Warriors Z estaban un poco asustados al escuchar eso, los RRBZ, las PPGZ y Shun estaban un poco confundidos al ver el comportamiento de los Dark Warriors Z.-Tienes suerte Brick!-dijo Zato molesto.-No pienses que se acabó Boomer!-dijo Zaku molesto.-Nuestra pelea se detendrá por ahora Butch!-dijo Zetsuko molesto.-Volveré para acabarte Brick, los Dark Warriors Z derrotarán a los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijo Zato molesto. Luego los Dark Warriors Z desaparecieron en forma de polvo negro, los demonios oscuros derrotados desaparecieron en forma de polvo negro también.

Boomer se acercó a Bubbles.-Bubbles, ¿estás bien?-dijo Boomer.-Sí, gracias-dijo Bubbles.

Butch se acercó a Buttercup.-Buttercup, ¿no te lastimaron?-dijo Butch.-Eso creo-dijo Buttercup.

Blossom y Shun se fijaron en la nube de polvo de la explosión, vieron que Brick estaba débil pero seguía de pie. Brick los miró sonriendo confiado.-Que alivio! Me alegro que estés bien, Brick!-dijo Blossom contenta.-Sabía que lo lograrías-dijo Shun.-Tsk! Qué demonios! Soy el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, no me rendiría muy fácilmente!-dijo Brick confiado. Blossom estaba contenta pero luego sintió algo, Shun la había levantado con su brazo derecho, Blossom seguía atada, Brick se dio cuenta de eso.-Espera Shun, ¿qué haces?-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada. Brick se puso un poco nervioso cómicamente.-Espera, ¿no pensarás en…?-dijo Brick en su estado. Shun estiró su brazo derecho con Blossom y luego hizo algo.-¡Atrápala!-dijo Shun en voz alta y luego lanzó a Blossom con mucha fuerza.-¡IMBÉCIL!-gritó Brick asombrado cómicamente. Blossom gritaba cómicamente muy asustada con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras volaba como si fuera un proyectil hacía Brick. Brick logró atrapar a Blossom pero el impacto fue muy fuerte, ambos fueron arrastrados por el suelo debido al choque.

Shun se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, Blossom estaba desmayada sobre Brick quien también estaba desmayado, los dos estaban con sus ojos girando cómicamente.-Vaya! Creo que debo medir la fuerza de lanzamiento-dijo Shun. Brick y Blossom se levantaron.-Eso fue espantoso, Shun!-dijo Blossom molesta con lágrimas en sus ojos.-¡¿Te gustaría que te lanzara de esa manera, idiota?-dijo Brick molesto.-Volvamos, los otros chicos y las chicas ya se fueron a esa dirección!-dijo Shun señalando una dirección. Brick y Blossom se dieron cuenta de eso.-Es cierto, volvamos con los otros-dijo Brick.-De acuerdo-dijo Blossom asintiendo.

En el laboratorio; los RRBZ junto con Shun trajeron a las PPGZ, las PPGZ se alegraron de verse y se abrazaron.-Chicas, estoy feliz que estén bien-dijo Blossom contenta.-Yo también-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Yo también-dijo Buttercup contenta. Los RRBZ estaban conversando con Shun.-Así que eso fue lo que te pasó-dijo Boomer.-Eso es increíble Shun-dijo Butch.-Me alegro, eso significa que me uno con ustedes-dijo Shun.-Bien, pero no te acostumbres-dijo Brick.

El profesor Utonium estaba pensando seriamente.-Parece que esos nuevos enemigos son muy poderosos, los Rowdyruff Boys Z tuvieron problemas cuando los enfrentaron-dijo el profesor. Los RRBZ se le acercaron.-Profesor, temo que Zato y sus amigos son demasiado para nosotros, apenas logramos contra ellos-dijo Brick.-Eso me temía-dijo el profesor.

En ese momento, los RRBZ detectaron una fuerte corriente de aura negra en sus cuerpos, ellos estaban en shock y sus rodillas estaban en el suelo, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de eso.-Chicos, ¿qué pasa?-dijo Blossom.-Esa aura negra…-dijo Brick asustado. Peach detectó esa aura negra y se asustó.-Detecté una aura negra muy fuerte-dijo Peach asustado.-Peach, tranquilo, de qué hablas-dijo Ken preocupado mientras sujetaba a Peach.-Nunca antes sentí algo como eso-dijo Brick asustado.-Es terrorífico-dijo Boomer asustado.-Y maligno-dijo Butch asustado.-Pero ¿de qué hablan?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Cuéntennos!-dijo Bubbles.-Digan algo!-dijo Buttercup.

En ese momento todos escucharon una voz.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo una voz muy familiar. Los demás estaban muy sorprendidos al escuchar esa voz como si lo reconocieran.-Esa voz-dijo Blossom.-Ya la escuchamos antes-dijo Bubbles.-Es muy familiar-dijo Buttercup.-Pero eso no es posible-dijo el profesor.-Es…-dijo Blossom asustada. En sus mentes se apareció una figura de un villano del pasado.-Que gusto de volver a verlas, Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijo el villano misterioso, se trataba de Him!.

-Es Him!-dijeron los demás muy sorprendidos.-Sí y volví para vengarme, jajaja!-dijo Him con una sonrisa siniestra. Una gran batalla va a comenzar.

**Fue bueno y sorprendente, no se pierdan el episodio 36, gracias y comenten.**


	31. episodio 36, parte 1

**Un episodio donde la acción comienza, disfruten y comenten**

36.-Un gran peligro, el regreso de Him!

Los RRBZ, las PPGZ, el profesor Utonium, Ken, Peach y Shun estaban muy sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de un villano del pasado, se trataba de Him.

-No puede ser!-dijo Blossom.-Es imposible!-dijo Bubbles.-Debe ser una broma!-dijo Buttercup.-Ja! no es una ilusión, soy yo!-dijo la voz de Him.-Him!-dijeron los demás sorprendidos.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, Powerpuff Girls Z, ¿me extrañaron?-dijo Him.-Esto no puede estar pasando, se supone que las chicas encerraron a Him y lo mandaron al espacio para siempre-dijo Ken. En ese momento se recordó cuando las PPGZ usaron mucha energía de las auras blancas para encerrar a Him y luego lo enviaron al espacio.

-Claro, eso explica los polvos negros que atacaron-dijo Brick.-No lo entiendo, Him, ¿cómo pudiste volver?-dijo Blossom.-¿Quieren saberlo? Bueno les contaré esta historia, sucede que…-dijo Him y luego se comienza a recordar algo.

/Flashback/

Se ve que las PPGZ usaron una enorme cantidad de aura blanca para encerrar arriesgando sus poderes.

-_"Ustedes supieron que mi debilidad es el frío y lo usaron contra mí, y después me encerraron en esa energía de aura blanca y me mandaron muy lejos de la Tierra"_-dijo Him mientras se recuerda eso. Pero luego se llega a ver algo diferente.-_"Pero justo antes de irme de la Tierra hice un poco de esfuerzo para abrir un minúsculo agujero de mi prisión, no podía escapar, así que liberé un poco de polvo negro que era parte de mi cuerpo y lo dejé vagar por la Tierra mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo se fue al espacio"_-dijo Him mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.

-_"Lo poco del polvo negro estuvo vagando por la Tierra, luego de seis meses Mojo jojo lo encontró y lo usó como fuente de poder con su robot para atacarlas, pero luego los Rowdyruff Boys Z aparecieron y lo derrotaron. Y para mi fortuna el robot de Mojo aceleró una clase de evolución que permitió crear una entidad mía"_-dijo Him mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.

-_"Luego que mi otra entidad liberó varios granos de polvo negro, infectando personas y cosas, pero gracias a los Rowdyruff Boys Z, quienes pelearon contra ellos, gané un poco de energía extra permitiéndome tomar mi nueva forma"_-dijo Him mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.

/Fin del flashback/

Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo Him.-Todo este tiempo estuviste observándonos y analizando nuestras peleas-dijo Blossom.-Así es!-dijo Him.-Sabía que esa gran cantidad de aura negra debía venir de ti-dijo Brick.-Exactamente-dijo Him.-Pero entonces, todos esos monstruos nuevos que nos atacaron…-dijo Brick.-No todos fueron creados por mí, ya deben conocer a sus nuevos amigos-dijo Him.-¿De qué habla?-dijo Blossom.-Así como ustedes tienen a sus chicos, yo también tengo los míos, déjenme presentarles a los Dark Warriors Z-dijo Him y luego todos vieron en sus mentes a los Dark Warriors Z con sus verdaderas caras, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que los Dark Warriors Z se parecían a los RRBZ.-No puede ser-dijeron el profesor Utonium y Ken.-Se parecen a los chicos-dijo Peach.

-Parece que tendremos que derrotarte de nuevo-dijo Blossom.-Juntas lograremos lo que sea-dijo Bubbles.-Te derrotamos antes, lo haremos de nuevo-dijo Buttercup.-Muy confiadas, ¿creen que sigo siendo el mismo? Pues se equivocan, y para demostrarles les daré un tiempo de tres días para que preparen una estrategia para vencerme pero será en vano-dijo Him muy confiado.-Veo que piensas que nos derrotaras, pero no será así-dijo Blossom.-Piensen lo que quieran, pero estarán acabadas, así que disfruten su último tiempo de vida, ya que después el mundo será mío!-dijo Him y luego su voz desapareció.

Todos estaban preocupados al escuchar lo que les dijo Him.-Chicas, deben tener cuidado, no sabemos qué tipo de sujeto es Him ahora-dijo el profesor.-No hay problema profesor, si usamos el mismo truco que usamos para vencerlo, todo estará bien-dijo Blossom confiada.-¿Hablas de reunir los rayos Z blanco? Eso sería asombroso-dijo Ken.-Sí, la otra vez creímos que era peligroso al pensar que perderían sus poderes pero luego vimos que es seguro-dijo el profesor.-Pues hagámoslo!-dijo Blossom entusiasmada.-No hagan eso!-dijo Brick molesto.

Los RRBZ estaban preocupados al escuchar eso.-¿Qué les pasa chicos?-dijo Blossom.-¿Creen que usar el mismo método para derrotar a Him funcionará?-dijo Brick.-Claro que sí-dijo Blossom.-Pues no funcionará-dijo Brick.-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Blossom.-Detectamos el nivel de poder del aura negra de Him, es mucho más grande y poderoso que la última vez que estuvimos de su lado-dijo Brick.-Es cierto, el aura negra de Him es más terrorífico que antes-dijo Peach preocupado.-Tienen que escuchar lo que les decimos, ya que…-dijo Brick pero en ese momento los RRBZ les comenzaron a doler sus cabezas, las PPGZ se les acercaron.-Brick, ¿qué te sucede?-dijo Blossom.

-Esa voz…-dijo Brick adolorido.-¿Me escuchan, Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijo una voz, era la de Him de nuevo.-Him!-dijo Boomer adolorido.-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Butch adolorido.-Him les está hablando, pero no lo escuchamos-dijo Blossom.-Seguramente los está atacando en sus mentes-dijo Bubbles.-Deben resistir-dijo Butercup.-Him, ¿por qué nos hablas a nosotros?-dijo Brick molesto y adolorido.-Sólo quiero tener una conversación con ustedes-dijo Him.-¿Qué?-dijo Brick.-Diganme, ¿por qué están fingiendo ser héroes?-dijo Him.-No fingimos, somos héroes-dijo Brick molesto.-¿En serio? Antes eran unos chicos inmaduros y les gustaba hacer alborotos a cualquier persona-dijo Him.-Sabemos que antes actuamos mal, pero nos estamos corrigiendo-dijo Boomer.-Eso no muestra lo que son en realidad-dijo Him.-Ya te lo dijimos, tenemos poderes y los usamos para el bien-dijo Butch.-Son sólo unos chiquillos que no lo comprenden bien-dijo Him.-Eso es lo que piensas, somos chicos que peleamos por salvar a la ciudad-dijo Brick.-Parece que ya lo olvidaron, ¿no recuerdan lo que son en realidad?-dijo Him, los RRBZ estaban confundidos al escuchar eso.-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Brick.-Brick, ¿qué les está diciendo Him?-dijo Blossom.-Ustedes no son héroes, ni siquiera son chicos de verdad-dijo Him.

Los RRBZ estaban en shock al oír eso.-¿Qué?-dijeron los RRBZ en sus estados.-Ustedes son monstruos como yo y los otros villanos, ustedes fueron creados por Mojo jojo, usando el adn de las Powerpuff Girls Z, la sustancia Z y claro, pelos de Mojo; fueron creados para destruirlas y sólo estaban vivos para jugar y fastidiar a cualquiera-dijo Him mientras se recuerda lo que dijo.-Eso es cierto!-dijo Brick en su estado.-Además, no sintieron el poder de mi aura negra-dijo Him. Los RRBZ se asustaron un poco al sentir de nuevo el aura negra de Him, era muy fuerte.-Chicos, ¿qué pasa?-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.

Los RRBZ estaban con sus cabezas inclinadas con una profunda preocupación.-Saben muy bien cuál será el resultado, además todo esto se debe a sus apariciones y por estar con esas chicas, sus presencias son la causa de que todo esto ocurriera-dijo Him.-Nosotros!-dijeron los RRBZ preocupados.-Estaba pensando acerca que si les gustaría ser mis súbditos, junto con los Dark Warriors Z, no les podrán ganar después de todo, piénsenlo si quieren jajaja!-dijo Hin y luego su voz desapareció.

Los RRBZ se pusieron de pie y luego se reunieron.-Chicos, ¿escucharon lo que nos dijo Him?-dijo Brick, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de eso.-Ahora sabemos la verdad-dijo Boomer.-Todo lo que pasamos para nada-dijo Butch.-Bien, sólo nos queda una cosa que hacer, ¿quieren hacerlo?-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron, luego los RRBZ comenzaron a caminar.-Chicos, ¿a dónde van, qué les dijo Him?-dijo Blossom.-No podremos ganar, hay que aceptarlo-dijo Brick.-¿Pero de qué hablan? Logramos vencer a muchos enemigos antes-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Dejen de pensar así, Him es más fuerte que antes, no le ganarán si se le enfrentan!-dijo Butch molesto.-Podemos ganarle, si peleamos juntos, lo venceremos-dijo Bubbles.-Aunque usemos nuestros Poderes salvajes, no funcionara!-dijo Boomer.-¿Qué les pasa? No se comportaban así, son unos chicos miedosos-dijo Blossom molesta.-Nosotros no somos chicos!-dijo Brick molesto.-¿De qué hablan? Son chicos como cualquiera-dijo Blossom.-Nosotros no nacimos ni tuvimos una infancia como ustedes o como cualquier chico! Nosotros fuimos creados por ese mono bananero de Mojo!-dijo Brick muy molesto. Las PPGZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

-Amigos! No me dijeron de eso antes, ni tampoco a mi tía Sarah-dijo Shun.-Disculpanos Shun, pero eso es la verdad-dijo Brick.-Pero eso no cambia lo que son ahora, son héroes como nosotras-dijo Blossom.-¿Para qué? Seguimos siendo lo que fuimos-dijo Brick sintiendose molesto.-Pueden cambiar lo que piensan si derrotamos Him juntos-dijo Buttercup.-No funcionará, además Him nos dijo sobre los resultados-dijo Butch.-¿Se van a rendir?-dijo Bubbles.-No tenemos opción más que no intervenir en esto-dijo Boomer.-Esperen chicos, no me digan que Him les dijo todo eso, ¿qué más les dijo?-dijo Shun.-Him nos dio la oportunidad de unirnos a su lado-dijo Brick.-No pueden! Ya olvidaron que Him los usó al igual que Mojo y los otros villanos-dijo Blossom.-Lo sabemos, pero esa decisión es nuestra, lo que haremos es no meternos en más peleas-dijo Brick.-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Discúlpame, pero esto se terminó-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ les dieron sus espaldas a todos y luego comenzaron a retirarse.-Esperen, no pueden rendirse!-dijo Blossom preocupada. Brick se detuvo pero seguía de espaldas.-Por culpa de nuestra existencia ocurrió todo estos problemas, nos retiraremos para no causar más estorbo y problemas-dijo Brick y luego continuó caminando junto con Boomer y Butch. Las PPGZ y los demás estaban preocupados al ver sus comportamientos.-No puedo creer que los chicos se rindieran solamente al escuchar a Him-dijo el profesor.-¿Qué se supone que haremos?-dijo Ken.-Tendremos que idear el plan durante los tres días que tenemos-dijo el profesor. Shun se molestó un poco al ver que los RRBZ se retiraban muy rendidos, Ken y Peach se miraron y asintieron y se retiraron.

Mientras tanto; en un lugar desconocido. Him estaba sentado sobre un trono y a su frente estaba un gran ejército de demonios oscuros que creó.-Mi plan de vengarme está funcionando, las chicas no podrán vencerme sin ayuda de sus amigos, pero aún así esos mocosos serían un estorbo si se recuperan… Zato! Tú y los otros chicos muéstrenme sus caras!-dijo Him en voz alta. En ese momento tres polvos negros aparecieron y luego se convirtieron en los Dark Warriors Z.-Jefe, ¿por qué no nos dejó exterminar a esos enanos?-dijo Zato molesto.-Sí, no pude acabar con uno de ellos-dijo Zaku.-¿Tú no pudiste acabar con uno de ellos? Zaku, eres un inútil-dijo Zetsuko.-Ja!, Zetsuko ¿olvidaste que tú tampoco lograste derrotar a uno de esos chicos? Eso prueba que no eres tan bueno-dijo Zaku confiado.-Pues tú tampoco lo eres, soy mejor que tú-dijo Zetsuko confiado.-Tsk! Ustedes son peores, yo soy mejor que cualquiera-dijo Zato desinteresado.-¿Qué?-dijeron Zaku y Zetsuko enojados. Los Dark Warriors Z discutían cómicamente.

-Suficiente! No me interesa quién es mejor, sólo me interesa destruir a las Powerpuff Girls Z, deben pagar por lo que me hicieron, pero también debo asegurarme que esos chicos no intervengan, tal vez tomen en serio lo que les dije y nos faciliten las cosas-dijo Him.-Si me lo permite jefe Him, yo puedo acabar con esos tres en un parpadeo-dijo Zato confiado.-¿En serio? Creo que lo tomas demasiado fácil, pero les daré a ustedes una oportunidad para que se encarguen de esos chicos, pero si me fallan ustedes tres serán severamente castigados!-dijo Him.-No fallaremos-dijo Zato triste.-Bien, ¿tienen algún plan para derrotarlos?-dijo Him.-Por supuesto, después de nuestra pelea contra los chicos, desarrollamos un nuevo poder que se compara con los Poderes salvajes de los chicos-dijo Zato. Los Dark Warriors Z le mostraron sus brazos derechos que emitían una enorme cantidad de aura negra y se notaban que algo diferente.-Bien, parece que son muy poderosos, úsenlos para derrotarlos pero si me fallan me pondré muy furioso, y ya saben lo que pasa cuando me enfado, hago que los que me fallan pierdan todo su poder y los vuelvo nada… ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME HAGAN ENFADAR!-dijo Him con una mirada y voz amenazante. Los Dark Warriors Z se abrazaron y estaban asustados cómicamente al ser hablados así, luego se soltaron.-¡No se preocupe jefe, no le fallaremos!-dijo Zato en su estado.-¡Todo estará bajo control!-dijo Zaku en su estado.-¡Los aplastaremos!-dijo Zetsuko en su estado.

Al día siguiente; Brick estaba sentado sobre el techo de un gran edificio, estaba pensando molesto y muy preocupado.-_"Todo este tiempo hemos estado fingiendo que éramos héroes, ahora toda la ciudad nos odiará como antes"_-pensó Brick en su estado y luego dio un suspiro de tristeza.

Boomer estaba en las orillas del mar, pensaba muy triste.-_"Ahora que lo sé, ya no debo decirle a ella lo que siento"_-pensó Boomer en su estado.

Butch estaba en un alto risco rocoso, pensaba triste.-_"Siempre tenía las ganas de mostrarles a todos mis habilidades, pero eso ya no será posible"_-pensó Butch en su estado.

Más tarde, los chicos estaban trabajando en la cafetería pero se notaban tristes mientras pensaban. El dueño de la cafetería, el señor Tanaka se les acercó.-Chicos-dijo el dueño pero los chicos no le prestaron atención ya que seguían pensando en sus estados.

Más tarde, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en el parque de la ciudad mientras conversaban muy preocupados.-Chicos, tenemos que tomar una decisión-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-¿Creen que somos los causantes de todo lo que pasó?-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-Yo ya no sé en qué pensar-dijo Kaoretsu preocupado.-Es muy difícil admitirlo pero creo que tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos estaban muy preocupados mientras pensaban.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium estaba hablando con Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru.-Chicas, estuve analizando la cantidad de aura negra que Peach detectó de Him-dijo el profesor.-¿Y cómo fue?-dijo Momoko.-Me temo que los chicos tenían razón, Him es más poderoso que antes, aunque reunamos la cantidad de rayos Z blanco que tenemos, no servirá-dijo el profesor preocupado.-No puedo creer que piense que los chicos decían la verdad-dijo Momoko.-Peach estuvo muy asustado al detectar el aura negra de Him-dijo Ken.-Hay que detener a Him de alguna manera-dijo Kaoru.-Si tan solo los chicos nos pudieran ayudar-dijo Miyako.-Lo dudo, esos chicos no quieren pelear, al menos que hayan decidido unirse a Him de nuevo-dijo Momoko.

-Quizás tengas razón-dijo una voz, era la de Momotaro y estaba acompañado de Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Chicos, ¿por qué se rinden?-dijo Momoko.-Nos sentimos muy culpables por lo que paso-dijo Momotaro.-¿Entonces, por qué vinieron?-dijo el profesor. Los chicos se miraron y asintieron, luego pusieron sus manos sobre sus relojes y se los quitaron.-Decidimos retirarnos-dijo Momotaro muy seguro. El profesor, Ken y las chicas se sorprendieron al oír eso.-¿Por qué lo dicen?-dijo Miyako preocupada.-Esta decidido, no podemos retractarnos-dijo Miyashiro.-Se supone que peleaban con cualquier enemigo-dijo Kaoru.-Nunca antes hemos enfrentado a un poder aterrador como ese-dijo Kaoretsu.-Chicos, nosotras pelearemos contra Him aunque ustedes digan que no podemos ganar-dijo Momoko.-Tontas, no saben del gran poder que Him tiene ahora, es más fuerte que la última vez que se le enfrentaron!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-No lo sabemos hasta que lo intentemos, derrotaremos a Him con o sin ayuda-dijo Momoko molesta, Momotaro al escuchar eso se molesto.-Bien, no nos pondremos en su camino, pero recuerden, tratamos de salvarlas de un gran peligro pero parece que están decididas, hagan lo que quieran pero no les ayudaremos, es su problema!-dijo Momotaro molesto.

Luego los chicos se quitaron sus relojes y los tiraron al suelo.-Hagan lo que quieran con nuestros relojes, no los necesitaremos-dijo Momotaro.-Ya no podemos continuar con lo que escuchamos-dijo Miyashiro.-Pelear sólo causó muchos problemas a todos en la ciudad-dijo Kaoretsu.-Chicos!-dijo Momoko preocupada.-Viviremos como personas comunes, si en verdad logramos convertirnos como personas-dijo Momotaro triste. Luego los chicos les dieron las espaldas y se retiraron. El profesor Utonium recogió los relojes de los chicos.-Ya no podemos hacer algo por ellos-dijo el profesor preocupado. Las chicas estaban muy preocupadas al ver lo que los chicos hicieron.

Al día siguiente, en el jardín de la escuela las chicas vieron que los chicos estaban preocupados al saber lo que hicieron. Momoko se fijaba en Momotaro con una gran preocupación.-_"Me pregunto si Momotaro y los otros chicos decidieron rendirse por su cuenta, o ¿será que decidieron unirse a Him?"_-pensó Momoko pero luego tuvo un poco de sueño y se durmió.

Luego en un parque en la noche, se llega a ver que Blossom estaba lastimada en el suelo, tenía sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, pero luego sintió algo que parecía una enorme cantidad de poder que hacía que estuviera en esas condiciones.-_"Este poder, es muy maligno, tengo miedo"_-pensó Blossom muy preocupada. Luego Blossom miró y vio que Brick estaba en frente de ella pero solo podía ver su espalda.-¿Brick?-dijo Blossom y luego se puso de pie pero seguía débil.-Brick, ¿dónde están los otros?-dijo Blossom.-No me preguntes, yo ya no tengo que ver con sus problemas-dijo Brick en un tono frío, Blossom se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo. Brick seguía de espaldas.-Brick, necesito un poco de ayuda-dijo Blossom.-No hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, esto se terminó-dijo Brick muy frío y luego comenzó a caminar alejandose.-Espera, Brick!-dijo Blossom tratando de alcanzarlo pero no pudo y se cayó al suelo. Luego Blossom vio algo al frente de Brick, era una enorme imagen de Him quien sonreía maléficamente y tenía sus brazos abiertos. Brick seguía caminando, Blossom se dio cuenta que Brick caminaba hacia Him.-No, Brick y los otros no pueden volver con Him! Brick! No vayas!-dijo Blossom en voz alta y muy preocupada.

Luego Momoko se despertó, tuvo un mal sueño, Miyako y Kaoru se dieron cuenta que Momoko estaba un poco asustada.-Momoko-chan ¿estás bien?-dijo Miyako.-Sí, sólo me quede dormida-dijo Momoko.-No pudiste dormir bien-dijo Kaoru.-Eso no importa, hay que pensar en algo más importante-dijo Momoko.

Después de la escuela; las chicas caminaban juntas pero luego vieron que los chicos estaban caminando juntos, las chicas quisieron acercárseles para hablar pero los chicos solo las ignoraron y siguieron caminando en unos estados muy tristes.-Es inútil, no podemos convencerlos-dijo Momoko preocupada.

Mientras tanto; Him se levantó de su trono y llamó a su ejército de demonios oscuros.-Escuchen todos, mañana llegará la hora en que el mundo caiga a mis pies, las Powerpuff Girls Z no podrán detenerme!-dijo Him maléficamente, luego se llega a ver que su sombra se movía muy extraña como si tuviera vida.-En especial cuando vean mi nuevo poder-dijo Him muy confiado.

Al día siguiente; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban en el laboratorio.-Llegó el día que temíamos-dijo Momoko.-Tenemos que lograrlo-dijo Miyako.-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kaoru. El profesor, Ken y Peach se les acercó.-Chicas, esta será la batalla que quizás sea la más peligrosa-dijo el profesor.-Peach, hazlo-dijo Ken preocupado.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach. Las chicas se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas.

Mientras tanto; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en el bosque de las afueras de la ciudad, se sentían tristes.-Llegó el día en que Him dominará el mundo-dijo Momotaro.-No creo que las chicas se atrevan a enfrentarse a Him después de lo que les dijimos-dijo Miyashiro.-Pero dudo que nos hagan caso, ellas tienen un fuerte espíritu de peleas-dijo Kaoretsu.-No importa, no las ayudaremos más, no iremos a pelear contra Him-dijo Momotaro. En ese momento Shun apareció.-Chicos!-dijo Shun muy serio, los chicos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ se preparaban para irse.-Profesor, debe alertar al señor alcalde que las personas tienen que refugiarse, ya que Him podría destruir la ciudad por completo-dijo Blossom.

Mientras tanto; Him apareció en la ciudad junto con su ejército de demonios oscuros quienes comenzaban a atacar la ciudad.-Powerpuff Girls Z! las estoy esperando, vengan por mí!-dijo Him muy confiado. En ese momento en el monitor del laboratorio todos vieron que Him regresó.-Him comenzó atacar la ciudad!-dijo Ken.-Entonces, llegó la hora de la batalla final!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ se preparaban para ir a enfrentarse a Him.

¿Las PPGZ podrán derrotar a Him sin ayuda de los RRBZ?


	32. episodio 36, parte 2

Las PPGZ decidieron enfrentarse a Him sin ayuda de los RRBZ.-Chicas, detectó una gran poder en Him, tengan mucho cuidado-dijo Peach preocupado.-Tenemos la gran confianza que lo derrotaremos-dijo Blossom.-Vayamos a hacerlo-dijo Bubbles.-Si usamos nuestros súper ataques, tendremos ventaja-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ salieron volando del laboratorio hacia el centro de la ciudad.-Buena suerte, chicas-dijo el profesor preocupado.

Mientras tanto; los chicos estaban conversando con Shun en el bosque.-¿Qué creen que hacen? Hoy es el día en el que Him ataca la ciudad, las chicas fueron para derrotarlo-dijo Shun.-Ese no es nuestro problema-dijo Momotaro triste.-¿No les importa lo que le pueda pasar a la ciudad?-dijo Shun.-No podemos ayudar, no somos héroes-dijo Momotaro triste.-Entonces, era cierto de lo que me dijeron esa noche-dijo Shun, los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo Shun y se comienza a recordar algo.

/Flashback/

Los RRBZ se retiraron al escuchar lo que Him les dijo sobre su origen. Shun se molestó un poco al ver que los RRBZ se retiraban muy rendidos, Ken y Peach se miraron y asintieron y se retiraron. Los RRBZ caminaron hasta llegar al parque, era de noche.-Olvidamos lo que realmente éramos-dijo Brick triste.-Y pensar que seríamos chicos mejores-dijo Boomer triste.-Pero ahora sabemos que no fue cierto-dijo Butch triste.

En ese momento, Shun los alcanzó.-Chicos, ¿qué creen que están haciendo? ¿Rendirse así de fácil?-dijo Shun molesto.-Tú ya debes saberlo Shun, nosotros no somos chicos de verdad-dijo Brick.-¿Y eso qué? Han mostrado interés de proteger la ciudad-dijo Shun.-No lo sabemos, eso no cambia de lo que somos en realidad-dijo Brick triste. En ese momento se escuchó unas voces dentro de los RRBZ, eran de los Dark RRBZ.-**Es cierto, no entiendo por qué tuvimos que ser creados por unos niños cobardes como ustedes**-dijo Dark Brick.-No queríamos que esto pasara-dijo Boomer.-**Era de esperar de unos fracasados**-dijo Dark Boomer.-Esto no debió pasar, nos gustaba vivir como héroes-dijo Butch.-**Y se supone que los héroes no actuaban como ratas inútiles**-dijo Dark Butch.

Los RRBZ estaban muy tristes con sus cabezas inclinadas.-Chicos, aunque sean humanos o no, no deben permitir que Him los asuste-dijo Shun. Brick estaba molesto y luego unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.-Esto no se trata de un juego, Him es muy fuerte, tenemos miedo, y aunque lo enfrentemos, nuestros Poderes salvajes no servirán!-dijo Brick molesto y llorando en voz alta. Shun se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.-Además, nuestros Poderes salvajes nos convierten en verdaderos monstruos, destruiríamos la ciudad y a mucha gente inocente, esa es la verdad!-dijo Brick molesto y luego cerró sus ojos con lágrimas, se sentía muy culpable.-Nuestra culpa causó toda esta desgracia!-dijo Boomer llorando con su cabeza inclinada.-Somos culpables de todo!-dijo Butch molesto y llorando mientras tenía su mano derecha sobre sus ojos cubriendolos.

En ese momento; Ken y Peach los alcanzaron.-Chicos, no deben retirarse-dijo Ken.-Es cierto, necesitamos de sus poderes para derrotar a Him-dijo Peach. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-Nosotros no somos los indicados para enfrentarse a Him-dijo Brick.-Sabemos muy bien que desde el comienzo tenían auras negras y que fueron creados por Mojo, pero no deben dejar que eso los desanime-dijo Peach. Brick escuchó lo que le dijeron y luego miró a otra parte.-¿Acaso no les importa de qué puede pasarles?-dijo Shun molesto. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que oyeron.

/Fin del flashback/

Los chicos seguían preocupados al recordar lo que oyeron esa noche.-¿Qué se supone que hagamos?-dijo Momotaro.-Eso es obvio, tienen que salvar la ciudad-dijo Shun.

Mientras tanto; Him y su ejército de demonios oscuros atacaban la ciudad.-Es momento que le muestre a la ciudad de mi regreso-dijo Him confiado mientras que su ejército de demonios oscuros atacaban la ciudad, las personas gritaban y escapaban muy asustadas. En ese momento, Mojo jojo junto con Fuzzy lumpkins, la banda gangrena y los chicos amebas se dieron cuenta del ataque de los demonios oscuros.-¿De dónde salieron esos monstruos?-dijo Mojo confundido.-¡Creo saber de dónde, miren!-dijo Fuzzy asustado mientras señaló algo. Los villanos se sorprendieron al ver a Him junto con su ejército de demonios oscuros.-Pero si es Him!-dijo Mojo sorprendido.-Pero eso es imposible-dijo Ace sorprendido.-Volvió!-dijo Top hat.

Him se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mojo y los otros villanos.-Pero si son los villanos que estuvieron conmigo-dijo Him.-Him, ¿cómo hizo para volver y quiénes son esos tipos?-dijo Mojo.-Es mi grupo de demonios oscuros, además soy más fuerte que antes con mi nuevo cuerpo-dijo Him.-No es justo que solo usted tenga más poder-dijo Fuzzy.-Sí, esa vez nos prometió darnos más poder pero solo se llevó la nuestra-dijo Ace.-Tranquilos, esta vez no necesito de su inútil poder, puedo apoderarme del mundo con solo mi nuevo poder, me vengaré de lo que me hicieron las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Him.-Déjennos unirnos a su conquista, quiero vengarme de esas chicas-dijo Mojo.-Bien, pero quiero que todos se reúnan, será mejor llamar a las dos que faltan-dijo Him y luego soltó dos partículas de polvo negro hacia diferentes direcciones.

Princesa estaba sentada en su cama mientras acariciaba a su gata Sapphire.-Mi querida Sapphire, ¿escuchas esos gritos?, las personas no respetan el silencio, debería hacerlos que se callaran-dijo Princesa pero luego una partícula del polvo negro entró por la ventana de su habitación y la infectó. Al sentir eso, Princesa jaló la cola de Sapphire haciendo que maullara, luego Princesa se transformó en su forma malvada.-Sí, señor Him, iré ahora mismo!-dijo Princesa sonriendo siniestramente, luego se puso su mochila cohete y se fue volando de su mansión.

Sakurako estaba trabajando en su tienda, pero se llega a ver que estaba almorzando junto con Souichirou, el chico que le gusta, se veían muy enamorados.-Me alegra de estar contigo, Souichirou-dijo Sakurako muy feliz.-Yo también-dijo Souichirou muy feliz. Pero en ese momento, otra partícula de polvo negro infectó a Sakurako, luego ella se transformó en Sedusa, Souichirou se asustó al verla transformada en Sedusa.-Sí, señor Him, iré con usted ahora!-dijo Sedusa y luego se retiró.-Sakurako!-dijo Souichirou muy preocupado.

Los demonios oscuros seguían atacando la ciudad. En ese momento Princesa y Sedusa se reunieron con Mojo y los otros villanos.-Bueno, escuchen bien, dejaré que provoquen caos en la ciudad, pero recuerden, esas chicas deben ser eliminadas por mí-dijo Him. Los villanos estaban confundidos al oír eso.-Hablo en serio, por cierto no molesten a mis ejército de demonios oscuros, serían capaces de eliminarlos-dijo Him, en ese momento los demonios oscuros se fijaron en los villanos con miradas asesinas, Mojo y los otros estaban asustados cómicamente al verlos.-Sí, sí, sí, dejaremos que usted acabe con las Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijo Mojo asustado.

Mientras tanto, los chicos seguían hablando con Shun.-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-Han mostrado grandes hazañas, eso los convierte en héroes-dijo Shun. Los chicos estaban pensando un poco preocupados.-Piensen, deben hacerlo por el bien de todos, por aquellos que son importantes para sus vidas-dijo Shun. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que oyeron.-Aunque sean monstruos o no, ustedes probaron ser los nuevos héroes de esta ciudad, deben recuperar ese espíritu y afrontar el peligro-dijo Shun tratando de animarlos. Los chicos estaban pensando muy profundamente.-Por aquellos…-dijo Momotaro.-Que son importantes…-dijo Miyashiro.-Para nuestras vidas…-dijo Kaoretsu. En ese momento los chicos recordaban sus momentos con todos, las chicas, el profesor Utonium, Ken, Peach, la señora Sarah, Silver, Shun y todos los demás conocidos en la ciudad.-¿En qué estábamos pensando? Aunque nos rindamos todos nuestros amigos correrán peligro-dijo Momotaro.-Tenemos que protegerlos-dijo Miyashiro.-A todos-dijo Kaoretsu. Shun se alegró al escuchar lo que dijeron.-¿Entonces, volverán?-dijo Shun.-Shun, gracias por darnos la razón de por qué peleamos, fuimos unos tontos al pensar sobre nuestros orígenes-dijo Momotaro contento.-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Shun.-Pero… necesitamos nuestros relojes-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, pero los dejamos en el laboratorio-dijo Miyashiro.-Hay que ir a recuperarlos-dijo Kaoretsu.-No hay problemas, sabía que los convencería, así que los traje-dijo Shun y luego sacó los relojes de los RRBZ de sus bolsillos, los chicos los tomaron.-Bien, gracias Shun-dijo Momotaro.-No crean que ustedes irán a la acción, miren esto-dijo Shun y luego les mostró un reloj que se parecía al de los RRBZ.-Eso es…-dijo Momotaro.-El profesor Utonium hizo unas mejoras con mi súper traje, con este reloj puedo activarlo como ustedes con sus transformaciones-dijo Shun.-Bueno, hagamoslo-dijo Momotaro mientras que se colocó su reloj, los demás asintieron mientras se colocaron sus relojes. Los chicos tocaron sus relojes y se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos.

-Hora de probar mi cambio!-dijo Shun y luego tocó su reloj, luego su traje de metal apareció rodeando su cuerpo.-Genial! Pueden llamarme… Shun, el chico de acero!-dijo Shun mientras hizo una pose.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ llegaron volando a la ciudad y vieron que los demonios oscuros de Him atacaban la ciudad.-Esto es malo-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ vieron que Him estaba al frente de su ejército de demonios oscuros.-Es Him!-dijeron las PPGZ.-Vaya, veo que vinieron-dijo Him confiado al ver sus presencias.-Him, nos aseguraremos que no vuelvas a causar peligro-dijo Blossom.-No piensen que me derrotarán como antes, porque no funcionará, tengo más poder que antes-dijo Him.-Ya lo veremos, al ataque!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ sacaron sus armas y fueron volando contra Him para atacarlo.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ y Shun se preparaban para irse.-Chicos, vayamos a detener a Him, aunque no sea tan bueno como ustedes sé que seré útil en su pelea-dijo Shun.-Shun, lo más recomendable es que vayas a la ciudad y ayudes a las personas a evacuar la ciudad-dijo Brick.-¿Eh? Pero…-dijo Shun.-Escucha, lo más importante es la seguridad de la gente, sobre todo de nuestras familias-dijo Brick.-Entiendo, buscaré a sus familias y las de sus amigas, prometo que ayudaré después a ustedes-dijo Shun.-Shun, dejamos a las personas en tus manos-dijo Brick.-Bien, tengan cuidado-dijo Shun. Brick y Shun se dieron las manos, Boomer y Butch pusieron sus manos sobre las de Brick y Shun.-Hagámoslo!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ volaron al centro de la ciudad, Shun se fue volando a otra parte.

Mientras tanto; en la oficina del señor alcalde, él vio que los demonios oscuros estaban destruyendo todo lo que veían, las personas escapaban muy asustadas.-Esto es muy terrible-dijo el alcalde muy preocupado.-Señor alcalde, el profesor Utonium lo llamó, dijo que debe comenzar una evacuación de la ciudad-dijo la señorita Bellum.-Estoy de acuerdo… salgamos de aquí!-dijo el alcalde abrazando a la señorita Bellum.-Es una buena idea… adiós!-dijo la señorita Bellum soltando del alcalde y escapando.-Espéreme, señorita Bellum, no me deje solo!-dijo el alcalde muy asustado y luego corrió.

En las afueras de la ciudad se escuchó la voz del alcalde por los parlantes.-Gente de Tokio, esto es una emergencia, evacuen la ciudad!-dijo el alcalde muy asustado. Las personas comenzaron a salir de sus casas muy asustadas. Las familias de las PPGZ, y también las familias de los RRBZ salieron de sus casas escapando junto con las demás personas. La señora Sarah salió de su casa llevándose a Silver en sus brazos.-No te preocupes Silver, te cuidaré-dijo la señora preocupada. En ese momento Shun llegó volando.-Tía Sarah, hay que salir de aquí-dijo Shun, la señora estaba sorprendida al ver a Shun con su traje de metal.-Esa voz… ¿Shun? ¿Eres tú?-dijo la señora.-Luego te lo explicaré, ahora vayamos por las otras personas-dijo Shun.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ se enfrentaban a Him con sus ataques.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacando.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacando. Los ataques de las PPGZ alcanzaron a Him provocando una explosión, pero Him seguía como si nada le hubiera pasado.-No me vencerán con sus ataques conocidos-dijo Him confiado.-Pues te daremos esto!-dijo Blossom mirando a Bubbles y Buttercup y ellas asintieron. Bubbles creó burbujas con su varita y los lanzó, Buttercup los golpeó con su martillo y los lanzó hacia Blossom, ella recibió ese poder en su yo-yo.-Te derrotaremos con el ataque que usamos contra ti, yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom mientras lanzó su súper ataque contra Him.

Pero luego Him lo detuvo con su gran pinza y lo destruyó muy fácilmente.-No, eso no puede ser!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Detuvo nuestro ataque!-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Esto es muy malo para nosotras-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-Les mostraré mi verdadero poder-dijo Him confiado y luego lanzó de su pinza unas esferas de energía oscura contra las PPGZ, ellas las esquivaron a tiempo pero las esferas explotaron en sus espaldas, las PPGZ fueron alcanzadas por las explosiones dejándolas lastimadas.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Blossom lastimada.-Eso es una pequeña muestra de mi poder!-dijo Him confiado.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ volaban y vieron que los demonios oscuros estaban atacando la ciudad.-Malditos!-dijo Brick molesto pero luego los RRBZ vieron que Mojo jojo y los otros villanos también atacaban la ciudad junto con los demonios oscuros.-Genial, parece que los otros villanos se unieron a la destrucción, tenemos que detenerlos-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ se fueron para detenerlos pero en ese momento tres sujetos aparecieron en frente de ellos, se trataba de los Dark Warriors Z.-Esperaba verlos, chicos-dijo Zato confiado.-A un lado! No tenemos tiempo con ustedes!-dijo Brick molesto.-No permitiremos que interrumpan la pelea de nuestro jefe Him-dijo Zaku.-Ustedes son lo peor-dijo Boomer molesto.-Pero tenemos más ventaja contra ustedes-dijo Zetsuko.-Creo que quieren que les demos sus palizas-dijo Butch molesto.-Ja! Ustedes fueron creados por un mono genio, pero nosotros fuimos creados por el amo del mal, ¿creen que pueden ganarnos, enanos?-dijo Zato confiado. Los RRBZ se molestaron al oír eso.-¡Hijos de ...!-dijo Brick molesto sin terminar de decir algo.-Ustedes se ven tan indefensos contra nosotros-dijo Zato confiado..-Ya peleamos una vez, no nos vencerán como esa vez-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ sacaron sus armas y fueron volando contra los Dark Warriors Z quienes estaban muy confiados.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach vieron lo que pasaba en la ciudad.-Ya avisé al alcalde en evacuar la ciudad, espero que las chicas puedan detener a Him-dijo el profesor preocupado.-Espero que así sea-dijo Ken preocupado. En ese momento, Shun había llegado junto con la señora Sarah y Silver.-Profesor Utonium, tenemos que irnos-dijo Shun.-Shun, estás usando el traje-dijo el profesor.-Estoy llevando a un grupo de personas a una zona segura que esta fuera de la ciudad-dijo Shun.-¿Pero qué hay de las chicas?-dijo Peach preocupado.-No se preocupen, los chicos las ayudarán-dijo Shun.-¿Los chicos volvieron para pelear?-dijo el profesor sorprendido.-Sabía que mis chicos no son unos cobardes-dijo la señora.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ se enfrentaban a los Dark Warriors Z con sus ataques.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando. Los ataques de los RRBZ alcanzaron a los Dark Warriors Z provocando fuertes explosiones. Los Dark Warriors Z parecían intactos pero sentían un poco de dolor.-Nos las pagarán!-dijo Zato molesto. Los Dark Warriors Z usaron sus ataques contra los RRBZ.-Fuego oscuro!-dijo Zato atacando.-Anillos oscuros!-dijo Zaku atacando.-Búmeran oscuro!-dijo Zetsuko atacando. Los ataques de los Dark Warriors Z alcanzaron a los RRBZ pero ellos lograron detenerlos y desviarlos con sus armas.-Demonios! Sus ataques se volvieron más fuertes que antes y ahora resistieron contra los nuestros-dijo Zato molesto.-Así es, nos volvimos fuertes después de que nos recuperamos-dijo Brick.-Pero todavía no utilizan sus Poderes salvajes, no nos ganarán así-dijo Zato.-Ganaremos de algún modo-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se juntaron y se preparaban para atacar de nuevo.

Los Dark Warriors Z se reunieron.-Ja! Como ustedes no saben utilizar sus Poderes salvajes, les mostraremos un poder que se les asemeje-dijo Zato confiado.-¿De qué hablan?-dijo Brick confundido.-Este es nuestro nuevo poder!-dijo Zato confiado.-Los desarrollamos después de nuestro último encuentro!-dijo Zaku confiado.-Y ustedes van a ser los primeros en ser parte de nuestra demostración!-dijo Zetsuko confiado. Los RRBZ estaban un poco confundidos al escuchar eso.-¿Pero qué están diciendo?-dijo Brick.-Admiren nuestros poderes, Poderes mutantes!-dijo Zato. En ese momento los Dark Warriors Z levantaron sus brazos derechos y se notaban que cambiaban pero no se veía qué eran. Los RRBZ estaban sorprendidos al ver eso.-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Brick.-Tomen esto!-dijo Zato y luego los Dark Warriors Z atacaron con nuevos ataques contra los RRBZ dejándolos muy lastimados en el suelo.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ tenían problemas al enfrentarse a Him.-Es más, será muy difícil ganarle-dijo Blossom.-Les dije que soy más poderoso que antes, vean mi nuevo poder-dijo Him y en ese momento su sombra comenzaba a moverse independientemente, como si tuviera vida propia.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Blossom sorprendida.-Ahora puedo controlar mi sombra y hacerla un arma de aniquilación!-dijo Him confiado. La sombra de Him se deformaba en las superficies y luego atacó en forma de picos afilados contra las PPGZ. Las PPGZ esquivaban esos picos que salían de la sombra de Him pero tenían al hacerlo, apenas se rozaban lastimándolas.-Tengan cuidado! Esos cosas son muy filudas!-dijo Blossom. -Esto me está asustando-dijo Bubbles.-Hay que tener cuidado para no ser atacadas-dijo Buttercup. Luego de varios ataques, la sombra atacó por detrás de las PPGZ golpeándolas hasta hacerlas estrellarse en el suelo, las PPGZ estaban lastimadas en el suelo.-¿Les gustó mi nuevo poder?-dijo Him confiado mientras su sombra volvió a su lado.-Creo que… no podemos… ganar-dijo Blossom lastimada.

Mientras tanto; los Dark Warriors Z vieron que los RRBZ estaban inconscientes en el suelo y muy lastimados.-Nuestros Poderes mutantes les mostraron quiénes somos-dijo Zato muy confiado. Los brazos derechos de los Dark Warriors Z volvieron a la normalidad.-Me gustó probar mi poder-dijo Zaku.-Vallamos a ver si nuestro jefe Him logró su objetivo-dijo Zetsuko.-Sí, estos chicos estúpidos no valen la pena ya que los derrotamos, será lo mismo con esas chicas, deben estar sufriendo por el poder de nuestro jefe-dijo Zato. Los Dark Warriors Z se retiraron volando. Luego Brick se puso de pie pero estaba muy lastimado por recibir el nuevo ataque de los Dark Warriors Z.-Ellos tienen un nuevo poder que supera los Poderes salvajes-dijo Brick lastimado. Pero luego Brick sintió algo como si fuera una señal.-_"Blossom!"_-pensó Brick y luego se sentía molesto y triste mientras tenía sus manos y rodillas en el suelo.-_"No puede ser, eso significa que aún no somos rivales para derrotar a Him"_-pensó Brick en su estado y luego su cabeza se inclinaba más y más hasta tocar el suelo.-_"Me siento inútil, no pude defender a mis amigos ni ganar la pelea, ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿POR QUÉÉÉÉÉ?"_-pensó Brick en su estado como si estuviera en un vacío negro.

Luego Boomer y Butch se levantaban.-Chicos, ¿están bien?-dijo Brick lastimado al darse cuenta.-Eso creo-dijo Boomer lastimado.-Esos chicos nos derrotaron con unos nuevos ataques-dijo Butch lastimado.-Tienen nuevos ataques que se parecen a nuestros Poderes salvajes, tenemos que dominarlos más antes de lo que pensamos-dijo Brick lastimado. Los RRBZ estaban muy lastimados y no podían tener el equilibrio para estar de pie.-Vamos, las chicas pueden estar en peligro-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ trataban de volar pero estaban débiles.

Mientras tanto; algunas personas habían sido capturadas por los demonios oscuros de Him.-Nuestro jefe Him nos ordenó que ustedes serán sus esclavos, hagan lo que les dice o lo lamentarán!-dijo uno de los demonios oscuros. Shun, junto con algunas personas que reunió estaban evacuando la ciudad en la camioneta del profesor Utonium, estaban muy apretados.-Esto es malo, son mucho demonios, espero que Brick y los otros puedan detenerlos-dijo Shun.-Oh no! Las chicas están siendo derrotadas por Him!-dijo Ken preocupado mientras miraba el monitor.-¿Qué? Eso no es posible!-dijo el alcalde muy preocupado.-Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro-dijo el profesor mientras aceleró su camioneta.

Mientras tanto, las PPGZ estaban tiradas en el suelo muy lastimadas.-Les advertí que mi venganza seria su peor pesadilla!-dijo Him mientras lanzó esferas de energía oscura contra las PPGZ lastimándolas mucho más, las PPGZ gritaron de dolor. En ese momento, los RRBZ escucharon esos gritos.-Blossom y las otras están sufriendo, tenemos que llegar!-dijo Brick lastimado mientras que los RRBZ trataban de seguir.-**Pobres chicos, deben estar muy preocupados por ellas, ¿cierto?**-dijo Dark Brick burlonamente.-Callate! No te metas!-dijo Brick molesto y lastimado.

Las PPGZ estaban muy lastimadas por los ataques de Him.-Fueron unas grandes heroínas, pero ahora tendrán que ser eliminadas por mí, sin sus presencias nadie podrá detenerme!-dijo Him muy confiado.-Him, te equivocas, aunque nos derrotes, el bien triunfará-dijo Blossom lastimada.-Es cierto, hicimos muchas cosas por la ciudad-dijo Bubbles lastimada.-Y creemos que alguien vendrá y te derrotará-dijo Buttercup lastimada.-Buen argumento chicas, pero llegó el momento que desaparezcan-dijo Him mientras cargó con sus pinzas una pequeña esfera de energía scuro sobre su cabeza y luego esa esfera de energía creció enormemente.

En ese momento, Shun y las personas que reunió llegaron a un lugar muy seguro y lejos de la ciudad. El profesor Utonium miró el monitor de su camioneta y vio lo que pasaba.-No puede ser! Him va atacar a las Powerpuff Girls Z con ese gran poder-dijo el profesor muy preocupado.-Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlas-dijo Ken preocupado.-¿Dónde están los Rowdyruff Boys Z? debieron llegar con ellas-dijo Shun.-Detecto sus presencias, pero están muy débiles-dijo Peach preocupado.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ llegaron al lugar donde Him peleaba contra las PPGZ quienes no podían moverse ya que estaban muy lastimadas.-Fue un gusto conocerlas chicas, pero ahora despídanse de este mundo!-dijo Him confiado mientras se preparaba para atacarlas con su gran poder.-Chicas!-dijeron los RRBZ preocupados mientras trataban de moverse.

En ese momento, el profesor Utonium, Ken, Peach y Shun vieron lo que pasaba.-Chicas, quítense de ahí!-dijo el profesor preocupado.-Adiós, Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijo Him en voz alta y luego lanzó la gran esfera de energía oscura contra ellas.-¡Mierda!-dijeron los RRBZ con mucho dolor mientras volaron hacia ellas a pesar de estar muy lastimados.-Chicas! Muévanse!-dijo el profesor muy preocupado.-¡No quiero ver!-dijo Peach mientras se cubrió sus ojos.

La esfera de energía oscura se dirigía contra las PPGZ, en ese momento los RRBZ aparecieron y trataban de adelantarse de ese ataque hasta que llegaron con las PPGZ, todos ellos estaban en el camino del gran ataque de Him.-Blossom!-dijo Brick.-Bubbles!-dijo Boomer.-Buttercup!-dijo Butch.-Chicos!-dijo Shun al ver que los RRBZ habían llegado al lugar y estaban en el camino de la esfera de energía oscura.-¿Ustedes? Bueno no importa, desaparecerán junto con sus amigas!-dijo Him al darse cuenta de las presencias de los RRBZ mientras dirigía su gran ataque. El gran ataque de Him alcanzó a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ provocando una enorme explosión que daño media ciudad.

Luego de la explosión se vio un enorme hoyo. El profesor Utonium, Ken, Peach, la señora Sarah, Silver y Shun estaban sorprendidos al ver el poder de ese ataque.-Ese fue un ataque mortal-dijo Shun sorprendido.-Peach, sabes dónde están las chicas-dijo Ken preocupado. Peach comenzó a buscarlas por su olfato pero no las encontró.-No están, no puedo detectar sus presencias, tampoco el de los chicos-dijo Peach muy triste. Todos los demás estaban en shock al escuchar eso. Ken tenía sus rodillas y manos en el suelo.-No! eso significa, que las chicas desaparecieron para siempre-dijo Ken en su estado y comenzó a derramar lágrimas en sus ojos.-¿Mis chicos, también desaparecieron?-dijo la señora a punto de llorar.-Esto no debió pasar, las Powerpuff Girls Z perdieron la batalla, también los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo el profesor muy triste y a punto de llorar.-Me temo que se acabó-dijo Peach muy triste y a punto de llorar.-¡CHICAS!-gritó Ken mientras lloraba.

Mientras tanto; Him vio lo que había hecho, Mojo y los otros villanos se sorprendieron al ver su gran poder.-Vaya! El señor Him realmente derrotó a las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Mojo sorprendido. Los Dark Warriors Z llegaron donde estaba Him.-Jefe, les demostró que usted es el más poderoso en este mundo-dijo Zato confiado.-Sí, ahora que esas chicas fueron exterminadas, junto con esos chicos que se creían héroes, nadie puede detener mi plan de la conquista mundial, jajaja!-dijo Him muy confiado mientras se reía maléficamente.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ perdieron la batalla y desaparecieron ¡¿Será el fin de todo?

**Este episodio debió dejarlos intrigados, ¿fue el final?, no se pierdan el episodio 37, gracias y comenten**


	33. episodio 37, parte 1

**El siguiente episodio, comenten**

37.-Valor rojo

Luego de una enorme explosión en la ciudad de Tokio; Him vio que las PPGZ habían desaparecido, junto con los RRBZ, parece que ellos fueron alcanzados por el gran poder de su ataque, al parecer los derrotó a todos.

Los Dark Warriors Z se acercaron a Him.-Jefe, finalmente derrotó a todos esos bastardos!-dijo Zato contento.-Siempre supimos que no eran los indicados contra usted-dijo Zaku contento.-Ahora nadie se le pondrá en su objetivo!-dijo Zetsuko contento.-Silencio!-dijo Him un poco molesto. Los Dark Warriors Z se asustaron un poco al ser hablados así.-Jefe, ¿no se supone que debería estar feliz ya que destruyó a esos chicos?-dijo Zato confundido.-Todos esos chicos desaparecieron pero no para siempre-dijo Him molesto.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Utonium, Ken, Peach, la señora Sarah, Silver y las otras personas estaban muy tristes al ver que las PPGZ y los RRBZ fueron derrotados.-Ahora que las Powerpuff Girls Z fueron derrotadas, es el fin de todo-dijo el alcalde muy triste.-Me temo que Him ganó y se apoderará del mundo-dijo el profesor muy triste. Todos estaban muy tristes, excepto Shun quien fijaba unos controles de su traje de metal hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.-Esperen, las chicas no han muerto!-dijo Shun, los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Ken confundido.-Sí, no puedo detectar sus presencias-dijo Peach.-Tengo un detector que me permite encontrar las presencias de las auras de los chicos y de las chicas-dijo Shun.-Eso es increíble!-dijo Ken sorprendido.-El traje que inventé es mucho más avanzado de lo que pensé-dijo el profesor mirando el traje de metal de Shun.-Parece que los chicos tampoco han muerto-dijo Shun mirando unas señales en su visor.-¿Eso significa que todos están vivos, estarán bien?-dijo la señora Sarah aliviada.-Sí, pero sus señales son muy débiles y están muy lejos de nuestro alcance-dijo Shun.

Mientras tanto, Him y los Dark Warriors Z seguían hablando.-¿Cómo es posible que esos enanos y esas chicas pudieran escapar?-dijo Zato.-No lo sé, pero no podrán esconderse por mucho-dijo Him y luego soltó un poco de polvo negro y esos se transformaron en unos ojos voladores con alas de murciélago.-Estos los encontraron y me avisarán, vayan!-dijo Him y los ojos voladores se fueron volando en diferentes partes.-Jefe, déjennos encargarnos de ellos, queremos nuestra revancha!-dijo Zato.-Bien, pueden encargarse de eliminar a esos chicos, pero tráiganme a las chicas con vida, quiero encargarme de ellas personalmente-dijo Him.-Sí-dijeron los Dark Warriors Z y luego desaparecieron en forma de polvo negro.-Los encontraré y me las pagarán-dijo Him muy molesto.

Mientras tanto; en un lugar muy lejano, en una zona deshabitada; Blossom estaba descansando sobre una roca, luego ella abrió lentamente sus ojos.-¿Dónde… estoy?-dijo Blossom pero se sentía lastimada por su batalla contra Him.-¿Despertaste?-dijo una voz, era la de Brick.-¿Brick?-dijo Blossom sorprendida.-Que bueno que estés bien, Blossom-dijo Brick pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor en su mano derecha, Blossom se le acercó.-Brick, ¿estás bien?-dijo Blossom.-Esto es nada… au!... no me duele-dijo Brick lastimado.-Déjame ver-dijo Blossom tocando la mano de Brick y vio que su mano estaba un poco ensangrentada.-Tu mano está muy lastimada-dijo Blossom.-Déjame solo! No es tu problema!-dijo Brick molesto retirando su mano de Blossom.-Brick, esa herida es muy grave-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.-No importa, esto no va a detenerme!-dijo Brick molesto ignorando a Blossom. Blossom se molestó y se puso muy seria.-¡Deja de actuar como un bebé!-dijo Blossom molesta y tomó la mano lastimada de Brick y le quitó su guante, luego sacó unas venditas de su traje y los colocó sobre la mano de Brick. Brick estaba un poco confundido al ver lo que hizo Blossom, no podía decir algo.-Con eso debe bastar, que suerte que llevo siempre unas venditas en caso de emergencia-dijo Blossom.-Eh… supongo que debo darte las gracias-dijo Brick un poco confundido.

Blossom se dio cuenta de algo.-Brick; ¿dónde están Bubbles y Buttercup?-dijo Blossom preocupada.-No lo sé-dijo Brick mientras se colocó su guante.-Pero entonces, ¿dónde está Him y cómo te hiciste esa herida?-dijo Blossom.-Lo que pasó fue…-dijo Brick y se comenzó a recordar algo.

/Flashback/

Him usó su gran ataque y lo lanzó contra las PPGZ quienes no podían moverse ya que fueron lastimadas por Him en su batalla. En ese momento los RRBZ a pesar de sus condiciones graves volaron hacia las PPGZ adelantándose de la esfera de energía oscura de Him.-Blossom!-dijo Brick y luego llegó con ella. Brick vio que la esfera de energía oscura estaba en su camino, enseguida agarró a Blossom y la cargó en su espalda y se disponía a esquivarlo pero parecía que no lo lograría.-Mierda! Nos va a matar!-dijo Brick molesto y en ese momento emitió su aura negra haciendo que sus ojos tomaran otro color gris, parecía que fue poseído por su ego maligno. Luego Brick voló a toda velocidad logrando esquivar ese gran ataque junto con Blossom pero la explosión de ese gran ataque se dispersó con pequeños energías cortantes, una de ellas alcanzó a Brick hiriendo su mano derecha.

Mientras tanto; Boomer llegó con Bubbles, Butch llegó con Buttercup; al parecer todos ellos lograron esquivar ese ataque también pero no se notaba si estaban bien.

Luego Brick llevó a Blossom en el lugar donde estaban y la recostó sobre una roca y luego se sentía débil.-Blossom-dijo Brick y luego cayó al suelo muy agotado.

/Fin del flashback/

-Luego de ese gran ataque, volé muy lejos de la ciudad y llegamos aquí, cuando desperté vi que estábamos seguros pero tú seguías desmayada, así que esperé que te recuperaras-dijo Brick.-¿Pero qué hay de Bubbles y Buttercup?-dijo Blossom preocupada.-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Boomer y Butch las están cuidando, yo creo que están seguros en dónde sea que se encuentren-dijo Brick.-Pues me alegra que ellas estén bien-dijo Blossom un poco aliviada.

En ese momento; Brick detectó aura negra.-Tenemos que irnos, el ejército de demonios oscuros de Him nos buscan-dijo Brick.-Pero a dónde, además no puedo moverme-dijo Blossom.-Me pareció ver un bosque muy lejos a esa dirección, nos esconderemos ahí por mientras-dijo Brick.-Lo siento Brick, pero todavía me duele mi cuerpo, no puedo volar-dijo Blossom lastimada.-Si volamos nos encontrarán fácilmente-dijo Brick molesto y pensando una solución y luego miró a Blossom.-_"Creo que tendré que hacerlo de nuevo"_-pensó Brick molesto y sonrojado.-**Bien hecho socio, te aprovechas del momento**-dijo Dark Brick burlonamente.-_"Callate!"_-pensó Brick molesto.

Brick se acercó a Blossom.-Súbete a mi espalda, te llevaré-dijo Brick.-Pero Brick...-dijo Blossom un poco confundida.-No pierdas tiempo, tenemos que irnos!-dijo Brick un poco molesto. Blossom se subió en la espalda de Brick y luego se fueron caminando.

Más tarde; Brick seguía caminando llevando a Blossom sobre su espalda.-Es muy incómodo ser cargada por alguien pequeño-dijo Blossom.-Si lo dices de nuevo, te dejo caer-dijo Brick molesto. Pero en ese momento escucharon unos gritos de una chica.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Blossom.-Alguien parece estar en peligro-dijo Brick y luego dejó caer a Blossom al suelo y luego se retiró.-Oye! Ten más cuidado!-dijo Blossom molesta.

Brick y Blossom se acercaron y vieron que una chica vestida de harapos y su cabeza cubierta con una capucha había sido rodeada por unos ladrones.-Queremos tu dinero, así que entréganos!-dijo uno de los ladrones.-No tengo dinero-dijo la chica asustada.-Danos o lo lamentarás!-dijo otro ladrón mientras sujetaba un gran costal que tenía dinero y piedras preciosas.-No me lastimen-dijo la chica asustada.-Vayan por ella!-dijo otro de los ladrones.-Hay que ayudarla-dijo Brick. Brick y Blossom se disponían a ayudar pero en ese momento vieron algo.

Alguien aterrizó en medio de la chica y los ladrones, se trataba de Shun con su traje de metal.-Lastimando a una chica indefensa, son unos malditos-dijo Shun molesto.-¿Shun?-dijeron Brick y Blossom sorprendidos.-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-dijo uno de los ladrones molesto.-Llámenme, el Chico de acero!-dijo Shun haciendo una pose. Los ladrones comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas al escuchar eso.-Un mocoso no es rival contra todos nosotros, atáquenlo!-dijo uno de los ladrones. Shun esquivó los ataques de los ladrones y luego agarró a la chica de su mano.-Sígueme!-dijo Shun.

La chica estaba sorprendida al ser salvada.-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Shun.-Me llamo Shizune-dijo la chica.-Bien Shizune, tendrás que explicarme por qué esos ladrones te persiguen-dijo Shun. Shun y Shizune seguían escapando de los ladrones pero los habían alcanzado.-Atrapen a la chica!-dijo uno de los ladrones. La mayoría de los ladrones rodearon a Shun y comenzaron a atacarlo, luego lo separaron de Shizune quien trataba de escapar, pero uno de los ladrones logró quitarle su capucha revelando su cara.

Shizune era una chica linda con largo cabello rosa. Brick y Shun vieron la belleza de Shizune, la miraban muy fijamente.-Es muy hermosa-dijo Shun pero luego vio que se distrajo y continuó peleando contra los ladrones.-Tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo Brick y luego voló hacia ellos.-Espérame!-dijo Blossom y luego voló para alcanzarlo.

Nadie se dio cuenta que uno de los ojos voladores de Him los estaba espiando.-Bien hecho los encontré, avísale a Zato-dijo la voz de alguien, era un demonio oscuro de Him.

Shun peleaba contra los ladrones y logró vencerlos.-Shizune!-dijo Shun y vio que algunos ladrones habían capturado a Shizune.-Bien niño, retrocede, al menos que quieras ver lo que le haremos a esta chica-dijo uno de los ladrones apuntando un arma contra Shizune, Shun no podía moverse. Pero en ese momento apareció Brick y golpeó a uno de los ladrones sorprendiendo a los otros.-¿Qué demonios?-dijo uno de los ladrones.-Usar a una rehén, eso es muy cobarde de su parte-dijo Brick molesto. Shizune se sorprendió al verlo.-¿Otro chiquillo? No te metas en esto, enano!-dijo el ladrón molesto pero en ese momento Brick le dio una fuerte patada en su cara muy enojado y luego Brick se fijó en el resto de los ladrones que se veían nerviosos al ver lo que hizo Brick.-¿A quién llaman enano de circo?-dijo Brick muy enojado mientras golpeaba a los ladrones.-Brick, se enoja por algo inofensivo-dijo Blossom decepcionada.-Brick!, Blossom! Los encontré! Sabía que estaban vivos!-dijo Shun al darse cuenta de sus presencias.

Más tarde; Brick, Blossom, Shun y Shizune estaban hablando dejando a los ladrones muy lastimados y tirados en el suelo.-Me alegra que hayan sobrevivido-dijo Shun.-Yo también, creí que estaríamos acabados para siempre-dijo Brick.-Veo que pudiste encontrarnos-dijo Blossom.-Este traje me ayudó a encontrarlos-dijo Shun.-Disculpen, ¿quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Shizune acercándoseles.-Me llamo Brick, gusto de conocerte-dijo Brick guiñándole su ojo derecho.-Yo soy Blossom-dijo Blossom.-Y yo soy Shun-dijo Shun.-Yo soy Shizune, gracias por salvarme-dijo Shizune contenta.

-¿Por qué esos ladrones te perseguían?-dijo Brick.-Esos ladrones asaltaban pueblos pobres, cuando ellos me vieron, me obligaron a que les pague, pero yo me rehusé y comenzaron a perseguirme-dijo Shizune mientras recordó lo que dijo.-Bueno, será mejor que pongamos este dinero en un lugar seguro-dijo Shun mientras levantó el saco del dinero de los ladrones.-Por qué no damos este dinero a los chicos pobres del pueblo, seguro que este dinero los ayudará-dijo Shizune.-Me parece buena idea-dijo Brick. Todos ellos vieron un grupo de chicos muy pobres y le entregaron la bolsa de dinero, los chicos pobres estaban muy felices por la ayuda.

Más tarde;Brick, Blossom, Shun y Shizune caminaban pero luego se detuvieron en una gran roca para descansar. Luego pasó una gran brisa de aire fresco, pero también resultó ser un día muy caluroso.-Me encanta el aire fresco, ¿y a ustedes?-dijo Shizune contenta mientras tenía sus brazos estirados sintiendo el aire fresco.-Diablos, quema!-dijo Blossom recostada sobre la roca sintiendo mucho calor.-Me siento como huevo frito-dijo Brick recostado sobre la roca sintiendo mucho calor, luego se fijó en Shun.-Oye Shun, ¿no sientes calor?-dijo Brick pero se dio cuenta que Shun no le prestaba atención, Shun se fijaba en Shizune quien estaba muy feliz sintiendo el aire fresco que le pasaba y su cabello rosa que se movía por la brisa, se veía hermosa. Shun estaba sonrojado al verla.-Shun, te estoy hablando-dijo Brick mientras acercó y pasó su mano sobre la cara de Shun haciendo que volviera a la realidad.-Qué?… qué?… si claro… es un bonito día-dijo Shun un poco nervioso tratando de olvidar lo que pasó.-¿Estás bien?, tienes la cara roja-dijo Brick confundido.-Sí, seguro que fue el calor del sol-dijo Blossom.

-Ustedes se burlaron del señor Him, ahora lo pagarán!-dijo una voz, era el demonio oscuro que los encontró.-Nos encontraron-dijo Brick.-Tomen esto!-dijo el demonio oscuro atacando a ellos.-No nos vencerás tu solo-dijo Shun atacándolo con un rayo que salió de su guante de metal. Brick y Blossom usaron sus ataques contra el demonio oscuro pero los esquivó.-Esos chiquillos son muy fuertes-dijo el demonio oscuro pero luego se fijó en Shizune.-Esa chica, la usaré como rehén-dijo el demonio oscuro y corrió para atrapar a Shizune quien estaba asustada.

-Shizune, muévete!-dijo Shun. Pero en ese momento un gran león apareció en frente de Shizune golpeando al demonio oscuro, los demás estaban sorprendidos al verlo.-No permitiré que la lastimes-dijo el león.-No me estorbes!-dijo el demonio atacando al león dejándolo en el suelo.-Aléjate de Shizune!-dijo Shun mientras se dirigió contra el demonio oscuro para atacarlo.-Vete de aquí!-dijo el demonio oscuro golpeando a Shun y dejándolo lastimado en el suelo.-Shun!-dijo Blossom preocupada.

El demonio oscuro agarró a Shizune y se fue volando llevándosele.-Suéltame!-dijo Shizune tratando de liberarse.-Shizune, resiste!-dijo Brick y luego voló hacia ella liberándola del demonio oscuro con un golpe. Shizune cayó al suelo un poco lastimada.-Pequeño bastardo!-dijo el demonio oscuro molesto.-Me aseguraré que no vuelvas a lastimar a alguien! Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick usando su otro ataque contra el demonio oscuro. El demonio oscuro había sido cortado en dos y gritó de dolor, luego desapareció en forma de polvo negro.

Luego Brick y Blossom fueron a ver a Shizune quien estaba tirada en el suelo, Brick fue a ayudar a levantarla.-Shizune, ¿estás bien?-dijo Brick, Shizune se levantó.-Sí Brick, muchas gracias-dijo Shizune contenta.-No hay pro…-dijo Brick pero en ese momento Shizune puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Brick y le dio un beso en los labios. Brick estaba traumatizado y sonrojado y no decía algo. Al ver eso, Blossom se sorprendió y gritó muy sonrojada con su mano sobre su boca.

Shun se levantó del suelo.-Shizune!-dijo Shun. El león estaba siendo acariciado por Shizune.-Gracias por ayudarme, quién quieras que seas fuiste muy valiente-dijo Shizune contenta. Shun se le acercó.-Shizune, ¿estás bien?-dijo Shun pero luego se fijó que Brick tenía sus labios estirados, seguía traumatizado y sonrojado por lo que le hizo Shizune.-Tal vez debí preguntar por ti, Brick-dijo Shun.-Qué?… qué?... sí, claro… he estado mejor-dijo Brick nervioso volviendo a la realidad tratando de olvidar lo que le pasó. Luego Brick caminó hacia un lado con sus manos detrás de su cuello riéndose tontamente. Blossom se acercó a Shun mirando a Brick en ese estado.-Ahora él esta rojo, ¿Crees que el calor del sol le afectó?-dijo Shun a Blossom.-No lo sé! Yo no vi lo que pasó!-dijo Blossom molesta ignorando a Shun. Shun estaba confundido al verla así.-Será mejor que nos movamos, allá hay un bosque, pasaremos la noche ahí-dijo Shizune señalando una dirección.

Mientras tanto; Zato estaba dirigiéndose hacia un lugar junto con unos demonios oscuros, en ese momento el ojo volador que encontró a Brick y a los otros se le acercó. Zato lo vio y sonrió.-Ya te encontré Brick-dijo Zato confiado.

Más tarde era de noche; en un bosque había muchos animales, Brick y los otros estaban descansando en una fogata que hicieron. Brick y Shizune estaban juntos observando algo, había un par de jirafas que comían hojas de unos árboles.-Vaya, esas jirafas están muy hambrientas, mira como comen esas hojas-dijo Brick contento.-Es un alivio que no sean carnívoros-dijo Shizune contenta. Shun y Blossom estaban en la fogata y miraban como Brick y Shizune lo pasaban bien.-¿Soy solo yo o Brick está pasando demasiado tiempo con Shizune?-dijo Shun a Blossom.-No te preocupes, debe estar actuando raro por el sol-dijo Blossom un poco molesta e ignorando ver a Brick y Shizune.

Shizune se sentía triste.-Shizune, ¿estás bien?-dijo Brick.-Sí, solo estoy preocupada por ese león que me protegió-dijo Shizune mirando al león que estaba descansando un poco lastimado.-Sí, te salvó y ni siquiera te conocía-dijo Brick.-Parece que mi existencia causa problemas, no debería estar aquí para que cualquiera nadie sufra, si tan solo hubiera alguien que supiera lo mismo que yo-dijo Shizune mirando el cielo.-Pero lo hay, el león, después de todo te protegió, y también me tienes a mí-dijo Brick contento. Shizune estaba un poco confundida al oír eso.-Pero Brick… tienes razón!-dijo Shizune contenta.-Y a mí también, ya sabes muy cerca de ti!-dijo Shun acercándose a Shizune dejándola confundida.-Lo que quiero decir… es que eres linda… y creo que podemos compartir nuestros pensamientos-dijo Shun un poco sonrojado y nervioso al tratar de hablar con Shizune.-Shun, estoy seguro que ella lo aprecia-dijo Brick acercándose a Shun.-¿Sí? Pues lo sería si no estuvieras coqueteando con ella todo el tiempo!-dijo Shun molesto.-¿Qué quieres decir con coqueteando? Solo estábamos hablando, disculpa si soy un mejor oyente-dijo Brick molesto.-Por favor, no escuchas las clases de la escuela, no te convierte en un mejor oyente!-dijo Shun molesto.-Puedo ser mejor oyente que tú!-dijo Brick molesto.

Brick y Shun comenzaron a discutir, Blossom observaba como discutían.-Ya cállense, parecen unos niños inmaduros! Me voy a dormir-dijo Blossom molesta mientras se acostó en el suelo y se durmió. Shizune bostezó un poco de sueño.-Ella tiene razón, creo que será mejor que durmamos-dijo Shizune y se recostó junto con el león. Brick y Shun se miraron pero se ignoraron muy molestos.

Más tarde en la medianoche; Brick y Shun seguían despiertos y sentados en la fogata mientras hablaban tranquilos.-Oye Brick, lamento haberme comportado muy mal contigo-dijo Shun un poco arrepentido.-No te eches toda la culpa Shun, creo que hice algo que te molestará-dijo Brick.-Supongo que sí-dijo Shun.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Brick. Shun se sonrojó al escuchar eso.-Pues… se trata de Shizune…-dijo Shun.-¿Shizune?-dijo Brick confundido.-Yo… pienso en Shizune todo el tiempo… ella es increíble… ella me gusta mucho-dijo Shun sonrojado.-Ya veo, no esperaba que te gustara-dijo Brick.-Sí y me molesté contigo por eso, no es la primera vez que te fijas en alguien como ella, ¿Qué harías si de repente tú te enamoradas de Shizune?-dijo Shun. Brick se sonrojó al escuchar eso y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, estaba muy avergonzado.-¿Qué sucede, Brick? Sólo fue una pregunta-dijo Shun.-¿Qué pasa? ¿qué pasa? Nada, nada, es sólo que estoy muy cansado y creo que me dormiré!-dijo Brick nervioso mientras miraba el cielo, luego se echó a descansar.-Si tú lo dices-dijo Shun confundido.

A la mañana siguiente; el león que salvó a Shizune se despertó y comenzó a acariciar a Shizune haciendo que se despertara.-¿Estás bien?-dijo el león.-¿Hablas?-dijo Shizune un poco sorprendida. Brick, Blossom y Shun se despertaron también.-Shizune!-dijeron Brick y Shun a la vez.-Oye león, ¿quién eres y por qué nos estás siguiendo?-dijo Blossom.-Mi nombre es Leo, y no los sigo a ustedes, sigo a esta chica-dijo el león fijándose en Shizune.-¿Yo?-dijo Shizune confundida.-¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?-dijo Brick molesto.-No dejaré que le hagas daño-dijo Shun molesto.-Tranquilos, no la lastimaré, sólo quiero saber si es la persona que busco-dijo Leo.-¿A quién buscas?-dijo Brick.-No les puedo decir, si dentro de un rato no es lo que busco, los dejaré en paz-dijo Leo.-¿Cómo puedes ocultarnos eso?-dijo Brick molesto.-Dinos lo que sabes-dijo Shun molesto.-Chicos, disculpen pero tengo hambre-dijo Shizune un poco hambrienta.-Sí, yo también tengo hambre-dijo Blossom.-Debe haber un pequeño pueblo ahí, podremos comprar algo-dijo Leo.

Más tarde, Brick, Blossom, Shun, Shizune y Leo caminaron mucho y llegaron a otro pueblo. Todos ellos se disponían a comprar algo pero parecía que no tenían dinero.-Esto es malo, no tengo dinero-dijo Brick triste.-Yo tampoco, no podremos comer algo-dijo Shun. Todos estaban muy tristes.-Diablos, debimos tomar algunas monedas o las joyas del dinero que recuperamos-dijo Brick triste mientras se recordaba la bolsa de dinero que entregaron a los chicos pobres.

Todos ellos se apoyaron sobre una pared muy cansados.-¿Y ahora qué? No tenemos energía para continuar-dijo Shun.-Se me antoja una hamburguesa, ¿y a ti, Blossom?-dijo Brick a Blossom.-Eh… bueno… claro… como quisiera algo… de comer-dijo Blossom un poco nerviosa y sonreía tontamente.-Blossom, ¿pasa algo?-dijo Brick confundido.-No, nada-dijo Blossom en su estado mirando hacia otro lado. Brick sospechaba algo en Blossom.-Espera… nos ocultas algo-dijo Brick serio.-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Blossom mirando a otro lado. Brick, Shun, Shizune y Leo se fijaron en Blossom.-Salta por ahí-dijo Brick señalando una dirección.-¿Eh?¿Por qué?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Si no ocultas algo, no veo que nos mientas-dijo Brick. Blossom comenzó a dar unos saltos y de repente unas dos monedas y joyas ocultas en su ropa se cayeron, Blossom estaba un poco nerviosa al ver que se le cayeron las monedas y joyas.-Lo sabía!-dijo Brick.-Lo siento no pude contenerme, eran tan lindas que no pude resistir tomar algunas-dijo Blossom nerviosa y luego se entristeció.-Debo ser la chica más tonta del mundo-dijo Blossom triste. Brick y Shun se le acercaron.-¿Bromeas? Eres la mejor!-dijo Shun contento.-Eres increíble!-dijo Brick contento.

Más tarde; Brick, Blossom, Shun, Shizune y Leo estaban comiendo unos panes.-Vaya, tenía mucha hambre-dijo Brick contento.-Ahora ya tenemos energía para volver a la ciudad-dijo Shun. Pero en ese momento ocurrieron unas explosiones en el pueblo, las personas del pueblo comenzaron a escapar muy asustados.-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo Brick pero en ese momento una poder se dirigía contra ellos provocando una fuerte explosión.

Blossom y Shizune lograron escapar gracias a la ayuda del Leo, pero Brick y Shun recibieron el ataque.-Shun!, Brick!-dijo Blossom preocupada. Luego de la explosión se vio que Brick y Shun estaban muy lastimados.-Por fin los encontré!-dijo una voz, era la de Zato.-Zato!-dijo Brick molesto y lastimado al darse cuenta de la voz.

Luego Zato y los demonios oscuros habían aparecido en frente de ellos.-Algunos de ustedes atrapen a la chica de rosa y otros destruyan este pueblo, yo me encargaré de Brick-dijo Zato mientras se preparaba para atacar.-Dejalos!-dijo Blossom pero en ese momento fue rodeada por los demonios oscuros y comenzó a atacarlos. Brick y Shun estaban lastimados por el ataque. Brick se fijó que otros demonios oscuros atacaban el pueblo asustando a las personas.-Zato! No debes involucrar a la gente del pueblo en nuestra pelea!-dijo Brick molesto y lastimado.-Tsk! ¿desde cuándo te importan los otros? Mi objetivo es derrotarte y eliminar lo que nos estorban!-dijo Zato.

Shun se dio cuenta los demonios oscuros atacaban a Blossom, pero también a Shizune, Leo trataba de protegerla pero no podía contra tantos demonios oscuros.-Shizune! Debo protegerla!-dijo Leo tratando de pelear contra los demonios oscuros. Zato se fijó en Shizune.-No necesitamos a inútiles como ellos, elimínenlos!-dijo Zato y los demonios oscuros corrieron para atacar a Shizune, Leo trató de protegerla pero le era muy difícil, Shizune estaba siendo rodeada por los demonios oscuros.-No lastimes a Shizune!-dijo Shun molesto y luego corrió contra Zato para atacarlo con su puño pero él lo detuvo con su mano derecha.-Tú no eres a quien yo quiero!-dijo Zato molesto y golpeó a Shun dejándolo lastimado en el suelo.-Shun! Maldito, tú tienes que pelear contra mí!-dijo Brick molesto y se levantó para volar y atacar con su cerbatana a Zato pero él lo detuvo con su mano de nuevo.-Resultas ser un oponente interesante Brick, pero no lo suficiente, libera tu Poder salvaje!-dijo Zato y luego puso su mano sobre el pecho de Brick y lo atacó con su ataque.-Fuego oscuro!-dijo Zato, su ataque pareció atravesar el pecho de Brick, Brick salió volando y cayó al suelo más lastimado. Shizune se dio cuenta de lo que vio.-¡BRICK!-gritó Shizune muy asustada.

Zato se acercó a Brick.-Creo que no quisiste liberar tu Poder salvaje, tendré que obligarte-dijo Zato y se preparaba para atacar a Brick de nuevo. Blossom estaba derrotando los demonios oscuros que lo rodeaban y se fijó que Zato iba a atacar a Brick.-Brick! Resiste!-dijo Blossom y se disponía ayudar a Brick pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

Zato se preparó para atacar a Brick.-Libera tu Poder salvaje, Brick!-dijo Zato en voz alta mientras se disponía atacar a Brick pero en ese momento se detuvo al escuchar algo.-¡NO LASTIMES A BRICK!-gritó Shizune en voz alta y en ese momento su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir aura gris y luego hubo una explosión en ella haciendo que los demonios oscuros que la rodeaban fueran derrotados. Los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó. Luego de la explosión se vio que Shizune había cambiado su apariencia, tenía una ropa diferente, parecía de una guerrera amazonas y tenía una enorme vara en su mano.-Lo sabía, es ella!-dijo Leo al darse cuenta.-¿Shizune?-dijo Brick un poco preocupado.

Shizune tenía una mirada muy seria hacia Zato y se disponía a hacer algo. ¿Qué pasará?


	34. episodio 37, parte 2

Al ver que Brick estaba en peligro, Shizune gritó liberando aura gris de su cuerpo provocando una explosión y un gran cambio. Shizune tenía una ropa de una guerrera amazona y tenía una gran vara en su mano.-No permitiré que lastimes a Brick!-dijo Shizune molesta mientras se fijó en Zato quien estaba confundido con lo que pasó.-¿Qué le pasó a Shizune?-dijo Blossom confundida.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Zato pero en ese Shizune corrió contra él y golpeó su cara con su vara y luego Zato recibía muchos golpes de la vara de Shizune por todo su cuerpo.-Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Brick!-dijo Shizune molesta y luego dio un fuerte golpe a Zato con su vara haciéndolo volar hasta que se estrelló contra una pared, Zato quedó lastimado dentro de grandes escombros.

Blossom se acercó a Brick quien seguía lastimado.-Brick, ¿estás bien?-dijo Blossom.-Shizune, lo golpeó-dijo Brick un poco sorprendido. Luego Shizune se fijó en Brick.-¿Shizune, eres tú?-dijo Brick un poco preocupado. Shizune se fijaba en Brick con su mirada seria pero luego su cara puso una expresión de alegría.-¡Brick!-dijo Shizune muy contenta y corrió con sus brazos estirados hacia Brick dándole un gran abrazo. Pero se llega a ver que Brick gritaba cómicamente de dolor.

Blossom se sonrojó un poco al ver eso. Brick gritaba con una cara de dolor cómico, el abrazo lo estaba lastimando.-Me alegra que estés vivo, Brick!-dijo Shizune muy feliz mientras volvió a abrazar a Brick con todas sus fuerzas, se llega a ver que el cuerpo de Brick era aplastado por el abrazo más y más, se escuchó ruidos de sus huesos rompiéndose, las manos de Brick expresaban dolor. Blossom se les acercó.-Espera… espera Shizune, detente! Estás lastimando a Brick, lo vas a matar!-dijo Blossom asustada cómicamente, estaba a punto de llorar del susto.-Por favor Shizune, lo estás lastimando!-dijo Blossom en su estado, Shizune se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó y se fijó que Brick estaba algo desmayado y luego movió su cabeza como si estuviera moribundo cómicamente. Shizune se asustó un poco.-¡Brick!-dijo Shizune asustada y volvió a abrazarlo muy fuerte haciendo que Brick reaccionara un poco a pesar de su estado.-Shizune, ya detente por favor lo vas a matar!-dijo Blossom asustada.

Pero luego Blossom y Shizune escucharon un ruido de unos escombros. Se fijaron que Zato se había levantado de los escombros.-No creí que existiera otras personas con poderes desconocidos-dijo Zato molesto. Shizune se preparó para pelear de nuevo.-Lo sabía, Shizune es la guerrera amazona!-dijo Leo. Shun se recuperó pero seguía un poco lastimado.-¿Dijiste guerrera amazona?-dijo Shun.-¿De qué hablas Leo?-dijo Blossom.-¿Shizune no es una chica normal?-dijo Brick recuperandose.-Lastimastes a Brick! Ahora yo te lastimaré!-dijo Shizune molesta y luego corrió contra Zato para atacarlo.

Shizune atacó a Zato con su vara pero él lo detuvo con su mano, Shizune no podía mover su vara.-Pudiste atacarme porque estaba distraído, pero no volverá a suceder, niña-dijo Zato. Luego Zato le dio una patada a Shizune mandándola a volar y luego se estrelló.-¡Shizune!-dijeron Brick y Shun preocupados.-Yo peleo con guerreros fuertes, no me manden esa basura!-dijo Zato burlonamente.

Brick, Blossom, Shun y Leo fueron donde estaba Shizune para protegerla.-Zato! ¿cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Shizune?-dijo Shun molesto.-¿Por qué te preocupas por alguien como ella? Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar mientras puedes-dijo Zato confiado.-¿Y dejar que lastimes más a Shizune? Puedes olvidar de eso!-dijo Shun muy molesto. Brick se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó.-Shun-dijo Brick y luego comenzó a recordar algo.

/Flashback/

Brick y Shun estaban despiertos en la medianoche y hablaban.-¿Shizune?-dijo Brick confundido.-Yo… pienso en Shizune todo el tiempo… ella es increíble… me gusta mucho-dijo Shun sonrojado.

/Fin del flashback/

Brick se fijó en Blossom.-Ahora lo entiendo, parece que Shun está enamorado de Shizune y quiere protegerla a todo costo, vaya, hablando de inmadurez-dijo Brick.-Sí, claro, ¿y tú no te sientes igual? Después de todo tú también estás enamorado de Shizune!-dijo Blossom molesta.-¿Yo? Espera Blossom, ¿de qué estás hablando, qué te hizo decir eso?-dijo Brick. Blossom se molestó y comenzó a recordar algo.-¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando en esa ocasión tú la salvaste y ella te besó!-dijo Blossom molesta mientras recordó lo que dijo.-Tú y Shun no están pensando muy claramente y necesitamos un plan!-dijo Blossom molesta.-Espera Blossom, esto no se trata de mí, se trata de Shun y además…-dijo Brick tratando de calmarla pero es interrumpido por Leo.-Alto, no tenemos tiempo para discutir entre nosotros, tenemos que cuidar a Shizune, está muy lastimada-dijo Leo.

Shizune se recuperaba.-¿Dónde está ese monstruo?-dijo Shizune lastimada.-Shizune, no debes seguir, estás lastimada-dijo Shun.-Sí, yo te protegeré!-dijo Brick.-No! yo la protegeré!-dijo Shun. Brick se molestó.-Yo dije que la protegería!-dijo Brick molesto.-Yo seré quien la proteja!-dijo Shun molesto. Brick y Shun comenzaron a discutir cómicamente, Blossom se molestó un poco y los ignoró.-¿Esos chicos no entienden que esto no sólo se trata de Shizune?-dijo Blossom molesta.

Zato se les acercaba.-Parece que todos quieren perecer, pues déjenme mostrarles mi poder que los dejará asustados, contemplen mi nuevo poder!-dijo Zato en voz alta y luego su brazo derecho se cargaba de energía brazo derecho de Zato comenzaba a cambiar. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que pasaba. El brazo de Zato cambió su forma en una especie de navaja gigante al parecer filuda. Brick estaba sorprendido al ver eso.-_"Eso es, lo que usó cuando nos derrotaron juntos"_-pensó Brick. Zato gritaba de dolor hasta que su brazo terminó su transformación, luego se fijó en los otros.-Este es mi Poder mutante, Navaja mortal!-dijo Zato confiado mientras les enseñaba su brazo mutado.

Shun y Leo corrieron para atacarlo.-No lastimarás a Shizune!-dijo Shun molesto.-No me estorben!-dijo Zato molesto mientras usó su brazo mutado contra ellos dejándolos muy lastimados.-Shun! Leo!-dijeron Blossom y Shizune muy preocupadas.-Ustedes tampoco son lo que busco-dijo Zato mientras atacó a Blossom y a Shizune quienes cayeron al suelo muy lastimadas.

-Zato, no metas a mis amigos en nuestra pelea!-dijo Brick molesto y corrió para atacar a Zato con su cerbatana.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick atacando pero Zato lo detuvo con su brazo mutante.-Muy lento-dijo Zato.-Ya lo verás, salvaremos al mundo de Him y de ustedes!-dijo Brick molesto pero en ese momento Zato hizo un movimiento rápido con su brazo mutante.-Navaja mortal!-dijo Zato atacando.

El ataque de Zato rozó a Brick por su cuerpo. Brick pensó que lo esquivó pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor dentro de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo muy lastimado.-Mi cuerpo esta…-dijo Brick débil.-Aunque esquivaste el ataque físico de mi navaja, la energía de la rozada también es mortal como mi primer ataque recibiste antes!-dijo Zato mientras apareció por detrás de Brick y le dio una fuerte patada haciendo que Brick cayera al suelo por donde estaban Blossom y Shizune quienes también estaban tiradas en el suelo..

Brick tenía sus manos y rodillas en el suelo tratando de levantarse pero no podía. En ese momento Zato caminaba hacia Brick.-Brick-dijo Zato pasando por Shizune y Blossom.-Tengo que admitir que te volviste fuerte, pero…-dijo Zato hasta que llegó hacía Brick.-Será difícil que salves el mundo si estás muerto!-dijo Zato y luego dio una fuerte patada a Brick haciendo que se volteara.-Jaja! ¿Qué sucede Brick?-dijo Zato mientras le daba otras patadas haciendo que Brick se volteara hasta tener su cara en la tierra. Luego Zato comenzó a darles muchas pisadas en su espalda.-¿Acaso es todo el poder que tienes?-dijo Zato confiado mientras le exigía a Brick mientras continuaba pisándolo.

En ese momento Blossom se despertó y vio lo que pasaba.-Brick-dijo Blossom molesta y débil y una lágrima cayó de su ojo. Después de varias pisadas, Zato dio una fuerte patada a Brick volteándolo de nuevo. Brick no podía moverse ya que estaba muy lastimado.-¿Eres duro hasta el final, eh? ¡Llegó tu hora Brick!-dijo Zato y se disponía a atacar a Brick con su brazo mutante. Pero en ese momento el yo-yo de Blossom lo sujeto, Zato se dio cuenta de eso y se volteó, él vio que Blossom se había puesto de pie y detuvo su brazo mutante con su yo-yo a pesar que ella estaba débil.-No dejaré que lastimes más a Brick-dijo Blossom molesta y débil.-Perra!-dijo Zato molesto y luego jaló con fuerza el yo-yo de Blossom hasta traer a Blossom hacía él.

Luego Zato agarró el cuello de Blossom con su mano izquierda estrangulándola.-Eres una entrometida!-dijo Zato molesto mientras ahorcaba a Blossom, ella trataba de soltarse con sus manos pero no podía.-El señor Him nos dijo que a ustedes chicas las lleváramos con vida para que las eliminé personalmente, pero yo le facilitaré su problema!-dijo Zato molesto.

Blossom estaba siendo estrangulada más y más pero justo en ese instante una mano agarró el brazo izquierdo de Zato, Zato se dio cuenta de lo que pasó. Zato y Blossom vieron que era Brick quien sujetó el brazo de Zato. Brick se encontraba de pie y estaba muy débil y respirando con dificultad pero detuvo lo que hacía Zato.-Suéltala… maldito-dijo Brick molesto y débil. Brick retiró con fuerza la mano de Zato haciendo que soltara a Blossom.

Blossom se recuperaba después del ahorco.-Blossom, mantente fuera de esto-dijo Brick quien estaba de espalda y débil.-Brick, estás muy herido, no debes esforzarte mucho-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Ayuda a Shun, a Leo y a Shizune y aléjense-dijo Brick.-Pero Brick…-dijo Blossom preocupada.-¡HAZLO!-gritó Brick molesto. Blossom se sorprendió al oír eso.-Entendido-dijo Blossom aceptando lo que escuchó y se retiró hacia donde estaban los demás.

Brick y Zato se miraban muy desafiantes.-Zato, me aseguraré que no lastimes a otras personas!-dijo Brick molesto.-A pesar que te dejé herido, ¿aun te mueves?-dijo Zato.-No perderé de nuevo!-dijo Brick molesto.-Tienes muchas agallas viejo, pero inteligencia baja-dijo Zato. Luego Brick se fijó que Blossom estaba ayudando a los otros quienes estaban lastimados.-Zato, salgamos del pueblo para pelear con todo lo que tenemos-dijo Brick.-Me parece bien, donde sea te voy a matar-dijo Zato confiado.

Blossom se dio cuenta que Brick y Zato estaban volando alejándose de ellos, ella vio la espalda de Brick y sonrío con preocupación.-Brick-dijo Blossom preocupada.

Brick y Zato estaban alejados de los demás y luego se prepararon para pelear de nuevo.-Prepárate!-dijo Brick. Brick voló para golpear a Zato pero Zato actuó primero, Brick logró esquivar su golpe y trató de golpearlo con su puño derecho pero Zato lo detuvo con su mano izquierda.-No fue suficiente!-dijo Zato.-Aún no termino!-dijo Brick y luego dio una vuelta para darle una patada con su pie derecho pero Zato usó su rodilla para detenerlo. Brick y Zato se separaron.-Tendré que idear algo más-dijo Brick mientras sacó su cerbatana y atacó a Zato.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando pero Zato destruyó su ataque con su brazo mutante.-Ya te lo dije Brick, mi Poder mutante es poderoso, usa tu Poder salvaje!-dijo Zato mientras golpeó a Brick. Brick se disponía a hacer algo más.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick mientras voló contra Zato hasta que chocaron.

Se llega a ver que Brick y Zato estaban juntos e inmóviles como si algo hubiera pasado. Luego se ve que Brick estaba con una cara de dolor mientras que Zato estaba normal. Zato había detenido la cerbatana de Brick con su brazo mutante, mientras que Brick había recibido un golpe de rodilla de Zato a su estómago. Brick cayó al suelo muy lastimado.-Te lo dije Brick, no puedes ganar sin tu Poder salvaje y te haré una demostración-dijo Zato y luego atacó a Brick con rayos que salieron de su mano atacando a Brick.-Como veras, yo también tengo un poder similar al tuyo-dijo Zato atacando, Brick trataba de esquivar los rayos pero tenía dificultades. Luego Zato apareció por detrás de Brick.-Fuego oscuro!-dijo Zato mientras atacó a Brick con fuego provocando una explosión. Brick se estrelló al suelo muy lastimado.-Veo que tendré que obligarte a liberar tu Poder salvaje, veamos, tal vez, tu amiga nos pueda ayudar!-dijo Zato y se disponía a hacer algo, Brick se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó.

Zato cargó su mano con fuego y apuntó hacia donde estaba Blossom.-Espera, Zato!-dijo Brick.-Fuego oscuro!-dijo Zato atacando. En ese momento Blossom vio que un fuego violento se dirigía contra ella. Justo luego Brick comenzó a emitir su aura negra. Luego Brick voló hacia el ataque de Zato destruyéndolo con su cerbatana.-Ya me hiciste enojar!-dijo Brick con rabia, luego abrió sus ojos que tomaron un color gris.

-¿Brick?-dijo Blossom preocupada al ver que Brick en ese estado. Brick giró un poco su mirada hacia Blossom, Blossom quedó asustada al ver los ojos rojos y gris de Brick. Luego Brick se retiró volando hacia donde estaba Zato mientras su cuerpo fue rodeado por fuego.-Finalmente lograste liberar tu Poder salvaje!-dijo Zato satisfecho y luego trató a de golpear a Brick pero él sujetó su puño con su mano cubierta de fuego.-Diablos!-dijo Zato molesto logrando soltarse de Brick que al parecer le quemó la mano.

Brick tenía su cabeza inclinada mientras que su cuerpo seguía cubierto de fuego, apretaba sus dientes con rabia.-Te mataré!-dijo Brick en su estado y se llega a ver que era poseído por su Poder salvaje.-Así me gusta, vamos!-dijo Zato satisfecho. Brick gritó con rabia y voló contra Zato para atacarlo.

En ese momento, Blossom le pareció escuchar algo.-Eso… ¡Brick!-dijo Blossom preocupada. Shun, Shizune y Leo se levantaron.-Blossom, ¿Dónde está Brick?-dijo Shizune preocupada.-Esta peleando contra Zato por allá-dijo Blossom.-Tengo que ver si necesita mi ayuda-dijo Shizune y luego se fue corriendo.-Shizune, espera!-dijo Shun tratando de detenerla.-Espera Shun, yo iré por Shizune, tú y Leo ayuden a las personas del pueblo-dijo Blossom y luego se fue volando tratando de alcanzar a Shizune.

Mientras tanto; Brick comenzó a atacar a Zato violentamente con su cerbatana y con fuego que salía de sus manos.-Esto es asombroso Brick, pero no puedes controlarlo!-dijo Zato.-¡YO NO SOY BRICK, SÓLO QUIERO DESTRUIRTE!-gritó Brick sonriendo aterradoramente. Brick y Zato peleaban con todo. Pero luego en un momento Zato agarró del cuello a Brick y lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que se estrellada al suelo.-Magnifico! Con que este es el Poder salvaje que tienes, eso me gusta!-dijo Zato satisfecho.

Brick se levantó con mucha rabia y comenzó a atacar a Zato violentamente, luego su mano derecha se cargó con rayos.-TE MATARÉ!-gritó Brick y voló contra Zato.-Estúpido, atacarme directamente fue tu error!-dijo Zato esquivando su ataque. Ambos comenzaban a tener una pelea gran eléctrica pero luego Zato atacó a Brick con su brazo mutante.-Navaja mortal!-dijo Zato atacando. El brazo mutante de Zato parece que atravesó el cuerpo de Brick con un solo rápido movimiento.

Brick tenía una cara traumatizado como si hubiera recibido con un ataque mortal y cayó al suelo muy lastimado y parecía que no se movía.-No puedes controlar tu Poder salvaje, por eso no peleas bien!-dijo Zato pero en ese momento Shizune había llegado al lugar. Luego ella vio que Brick estaban tirado en el suelo.-¡Brick!-dijo Shizune preocupada.-Lárgate! Esto no te importa!-dijo Zato molesto. Luego Blossom llegó al lugar también.-Shizune! Tenemos que volver!-dijo Blossom.-Ustedes dos no tienen oportunidad contra mí, desaparezcan o sino yo las eliminaré!-dijo Zato. Blossom se dio cuenta que Brick estaba tirado en el suelo y muy lastimado.-Brick fue derrotado!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Ya no pueden hacer algo por él, aunque lo ayuden será en vano-dijo Zato y se disponía a atacar a Blossom y Shizune quienes estaban un poco nerviosas y se preparaban para defenderse.

En ese momento dentro de Brick, en un espacio oscuro se llega a ver que Brick estaba desmayado y luego abrió lentamente sus ojos.-_"No creo que pueda seguir, es muy fuerte aún con mi Poder salvaje"_-pensó Brick preocupado.-Se supone que somos invencibles!-dijo una voz, era la de Dark Brick, el ego maligno de Brick. Brick se dio cuenta de eso y se llega a ver que Dark Brick estaba espalda con espalda de Brick, mientras se hablaban.

-Tú-dijo Brick.-Al parecer tomar tu cuerpo para enfrentarme con ese sujeto Zato no fue buena idea-dijo Dark Brick.-Por eso es que no tenemos ventaja contra él-dijo Brick.-Así parece-dijo Dark Brick.-Escúchame! Estás dentro de mí cuerpo y me lo debes, así que tomaré el Poder salvaje para usarlo con mi voluntad!-dijo Brick muy serio.-Ja! Veo que no hay más remedio, no me parece buena idea pero no puedo matarte, después de todo si tú mueres yo muero-dijo Dark sonriendo siniestramente un poco.-Entonces…-dijo Brick pero luego sintió un poco de dolor en su cuerpo, después Dark Brick puso su mano sobre el hombro de Brick.-Eres muy valiente al tomar decisiones peligrosas pero por la situación que estamos tendremos que hacerlo, está bien, te daré una mayor parte del Poder salvaje!-dijo Dark Brick siniestramente mientras desaparecía en forma de polvo desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.-Este poder…-dijo Brick mientras sentía mucho más dolor y gritaba.

Zato se disponía a atacar a Blossom y Shizune.-Me divertiré peleando contra ustedes!-dijo Zato confiado mientras preparó su brazo mutante. Pero en ese momento ellos vieron que algo que pasaba. Brick volvió a ser cubierto por fuego y se estaba levantando muy despacio con su cabeza inclinada.-¿Brick?-dijo Blossom preocupada al verlo en ese estado.-Imposible! Deberías estar con tu cuerpo paralizado-dijo Zato.-¿Brick, eres tú?-dijo Blossom al ver a Brick.-Aún continuas poseído por tu Poder salvaje-dijo Zato y luego voló para atacar a Brick con su brazo mutante.

Pero luego Brick detuvo el brazo mutante de Zato con su mano.-No ganarás!-dijo Brick levantando su cara y luego dio un fuerte golpe. Se llega a ver que Brick tenía sus ojos como cuando era poseído por su Poder salvaje pero al parece no actuaba salvajemente. Luego Brick miró su mano con fuego e hizo puño.-_"Este es mi Poder salvaje, es increíble!"_-pensó Brick. Luego se fijó en Zato.-Zato! No volverás a lastimar a alguien, los Rowdyruff Boys Z salvarán al mundo!-dijo Brick. Blossom se dio cuenta que Brick se veía normal.-Brick, ¿Estás bien?-dijo Blossom.-Tsk! Parece que finalmente lograste controlar tu Poder salvaje-dijo Zato. Blossom se alegró al oír eso.-Brick, eres tú!-dijo Blossom. Shizune estaba un poco confundida al escuchar eso.

Brick se fijó muy seriamente en Zato.-Ahora peleemos con todo nuestro poder!-dijo Brick.-Aunque uses tu Poder salvaje no ganarás!-dijo Zato molesto y luego ambos volaron y comenzaron a pelear, Brick usaba su cerbatana y Zato usaba su brazo mutante, ambos peleaban con sus armas ofensivamente. Luego de un rato Brick y Zato usaban golpes y patadas, luego usaban rayos para enfrentarse.

Mientras tanto; Shun y Leo finalmente habían derrotado a todos los demonios oscuros que atacaban el pueblo.-Eso fue el último-dijo Shun.-Tenemos que ir a ver a los demás-dijo Leo. Shun asintió y luego ambos se retiraron.

Mientras tanto; Brick y Zato seguían peleando, ambos se notaban muy cansados por pelear con mucho poder.-Eres muy bueno-dijo Zato cansado.-Pues tú tampoco eres tan pésimo-dijo Brick mientras su cuerpo ya no estaba cubierto de fuego. Blossom y Shizune veían como Brick y Zato se enfrentaban.

Luego Brick y Zato estaban en el suelo y corrieron con todo preparando sus puños izquierdos. Justo cuando estaban cara a cara sus puños golpearon con fuerza sus mejillas derechas con demasiada fuerza. El puño de Zato hizo que la vendita que estaba en la mejilla de Brick se cayera. Brick y Zato salieron disparados por los golpes que se dieron hasta que cayeron al suelo.-Brick!-dijeron Blossom y Shizune preocupadas. Luego Brick y Zato se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a pelear con fuego ofensivamente con puños, toda la zona en donde peleaban era incendiada por su pelea.

Luego de un rato ambos se detuvieron, Brick se notaba más cansado que antes, respiraba débil.-Debo poder, o si no, todo estará perdido-dijo Brick en su estado.-Parece que estamos llegando a nuestros límites ¿Qué te parece si damos el último golpe?-dijo Zato.-Me parece bien-dijo Brick tratando de mantenerse de pie. Luego ambos se cargaban con poder, Zato tenía energía de aura negra en su cuerpo y Brick volvió a ser rodeado por fuego y más en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué piensa hacer Brick?-dijo Blossom preocupada. Brick y Zato estaban listos y volaron mientras se miraban con mucha rivalidad, luego se fijaban en dónde atacarse y después volaron contra ellos mientras gritaban.-Navaja mortal!-dijo Zato atacando.-Furia de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando. Sus ataques se dirigieron contra sus cuerpos provocando una fuerte explosión. El puño de fuego de Brick golpeó el pecho de Zato mientras que el brazo mutante de Zato parece que cortó el pecho de Brick.-Volveré a casa, con todos mis amigos!-dijo Brick en voz alta. Blossom y Shizune estaban traumatizadas al ver eso y luego ocurrió una explosión, ellas se cubrieron de esa explosión.

Luego de esos ataques, Brick y Zato se veían normales pero no se movían, ambos estaban en shock por el ataque. Luego Brick y Zato comenzaron a caerse hasta estrellarse al suelo. Blossom y Shizune fueron a ver a Brick.-¡Brick!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Brick, ¿estás bien?-dijo Shizune preocupada.

Pero luego ellas vieron que Zato se puso de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado.-Buen trabajo, Brick-dijo Zato siniestramente. En ese momento Brick se puso de pie pero estaba muy lastimado y con sus ojos cerrados.-Pues tú también me dejaste muy grave-dijo Brick lastimado. Brick y Zato se fijaron con mucha rivalidad.

Pero luego a Zato le comenzaba a doler su cuerpo, el golpe de Brick le había dejado una marca.-Maldición! Tu ataque me lastimó mucho!-dijo Zato molesto y lastimado.-Tsk! Sabía que funcionaría-dijo Brick sonriendo muy confiado pero también sintió dolor en su cuerpo.-Brick!-dijo Shizune sujetando a Brick.

Luego algo le pasaba a Zato, su cuerpo se desintegraba en forma de polvo negro desde sus pies.-Parece que llegó mi fin-dijo Zato sonriendo a pesar de lo que pasaba.-Zato!-dijo Brick.-Brick, resultaste un digno oponente, pero necesitarás más que eso si quieren derrotar al jefe Him-dijo Zato mientras comenzaba a desaparecer desde sus pies.-Tu Poder salvaje realmente es sorprendente, mucho mayor que mi Poder mutante-dijo Zato mientras desaparecía.-Zato, si en verdad te pareces a mí, ¿por qué sirves a un ser como Him?-dijo Brick.-El es mi jefe, nosotros los Dark Warriors Z siempre le fuimos fieles, después de todo nos creó para sus propósitos, tú nunca lo entenderías-dijo Zato.-Claro que no! Pero eso no te da derecho de vivir como su sirviente!-dijo Brick.-Ja! Eso no me importa, nuestro jefe Him nos permitió obtener un gran poder pero parece que no sirvió-dijo Zato sonriendo a pesar de sentir dolor.-Entonces ustedes son solo maldad como Him-dijo Brick.-Brick, aunque me hayas destruido, recuerda esto, nuestra rivalidad siempre vivirá, algún día volveré y seré más poderoso que tú, será mejor que te prepares… porque… llegará el… día en que… yo… te… mate…-dijo Zato muy débil y luego su cuerpo desapareció en forma de polvo negro desde sus pies hasta su cabeza. Zato fue derrotado y desapareció. Luego de eso Brick se notaba cansado pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo y casi de desmaya.-Brick!-dijeron Blossom y Shizune muy preocupadas y trataron de sujetarlo.

En ese momento en la ciudad de Tokio; Him estaba sentado en un gran trono y luego sintió algo.-_"Zato!"_-pensó Him molesto y luego hizo puños sobre su trono.-_"Ellos…"_-pensó Him molesto.

Más tarde; Blossom, Shun, Shizune y Leo estaban reunidos mientras miraban a Brick quien estaba cansado y con sus ojos cerrados.-Brick, ¿te sientes bien?-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada mientras recordó los ojos de ira de Brick con su Poder salvaje.-¿Estás bien?-dijo Brick un poco adolorido. Blossom se dio cuenta al oír eso.-¿No estás lastimada, Blossom?-dijo Brick abriendo sus ojos, ya eran normales, Brick estaba un poco contento.-"_Que bueno, volvió a ser el Brick de antes"_-pensó Blossom sintiéndose alivada.-No creí que tuvieras un poder sorprendente como ese-dijo Shizune contenta.-Además ya salvamos el pueblo de esos demonios oscuros-dijo Shun contento.

Luego Leo se acercó a Shizune.-Shizune, necesitarás esto-dijo Leo, luego tocó su cintura, el cuerpo de Shizune comenzó a brillar y de repente se había transformado a su forma normal, ya no tenía su ropa de guerrera amazonas. Luego los demás vieron que Shizune tenía un cinturón en su cintura.-Esto es…-dijo Shizune.-Con esto, te podrás transformar en la guerrera amazonas y pelear contra los enemigos-dijo Leo. Luego Shizune tocó su cinturón y luego se transformó, ella tenía su ropa de guerrera amazonas y también la vara que tenía antes, al final hizo una pose muy contenta.-Te ves genial!-dijo Brick sorprendido, luego Shizune lo abrazó.-Gracias Brick, por ayudarme-dijo Shizune contenta. Shun estaba sorprendido al ver eso. Blossom parecía un poco triste al ver que Shizune abrazó a Brick.

-Bueno, debo irme-dijo Leo.-Espera Leo, ¿A dónde te vas?-dijo Shizune.-Ahora que comprobé quién eres, debo volver al lado de mi compañera, la guerrera amazonas del pasado-dijo Leo.-Espera, quédate conmigo, tú deberías ser mi compañero-dijo Shizune.-Ya tienes unos compañeros-dijo Leo mirando a Brick, Blossom y Shun.-Además yo no puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo, cuídate mucho-dijo Leo y de repente desapareció como si fuera un espíritu.-Leo!-dijo Shizune a punto de llorar.-No te preocupes, Shizune, siempre estaré contigo-dijo la voz de Leo.

-Bueno, ahora debemos irnos-dijo Brick.-¿A dónde?-dijo Blossom confundida.-¿No es obvio? Iremos a derrotar a Him-dijo Brick. Todos los demás se sorprendieron al oír eso.-Brick, ¿Hablas en serio?-dijo Shun.-Los otros chicos y yo descubrimos un método para derrotarlo-dijo Brick.-¿Hay un método para derrotar a Him?-dijo Blossom sorprendida.-¿Cuál es?-dijo Shizune.-Se los diré luego, pero primero falta algo-dijo Brick buscando algo.

Brick encontró en el suelo la vendita que se le cayó, lo recogió y se lo puso en su mejilla derecha.-Estoy listo-dijo Brick.-Espera, ¿Qué hay de Bubbles y Buttercup?-dijo Blossom.-¿Y también de Boomer y Butch?-dijo Shun.-No se preocupen, tengo la confianza que los volveremos a ver en el punto de reunión-dijo Brick muy seguro. Todos los demás estaban un poco confundidos al escuchar eso.

-Bien, pues vámonos!-dijo Brick en voz alta con su puño levantado. Brick y Blossom se adelantaron volando, Shun cargó a Shizune en su espalda y se fueron volando para alcanzar a los pelirrojos. Todos ellos volaban a toda velocidad hacia otro lugar.

¿Pero qué sucederá con los otros RRBZ y las otras PPGZ?

**Esto debió gustarles, no se pierdan el episodio 38, gracias y comenten.**


	35. episodio 38, parte 1

**Otro episodio, disfruten y comenten más**

38.-Velocidad azul

En un lugar desértico, se ve a Bubbles recostada al lado de una roca, se sentía lastimada.

Luego ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y se fijó en dónde estaba.-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Bubbles pero luego volvió a sentirse lastimada. En ese momento alguien estaba al frente.-Levántate-dijo el sujeto misterioso.

Bubbles gritó cómicamente de miedo y luego comenzó a lanzarle tierra muy desesperada.-No! No! Alejate de mí!-dijo Bubbles.-Oye! Bubbles, detente!-dijo el sujeto con una voz conocida. Bubbles se detuvo al recordar esa voz.-Esa voz… ¿Boomer?-dijo Bubbles. Luego ella se fijó en el sujeto, era Boomer pero ahora estaba cubierto con tierra.-Bubbles, no eres tan sensible después de todo-dijo Boomer un poco nervioso.-Lo siento, Boomer, no te reconocí-dijo Bubbles muy apenada.-Descuida, a cualquiera le pasaría-dijo Boomer mientras se sacudía la tierra.

Luego Boomer se acercó a Bubbles pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor haciendo que cayera al suelo.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles preocupada. Bubbles vio que el tobillo izquierdo de Boomer estaba grave.-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-No te preocupes, pasará pronto-dijo Boomer un poco adolorido.-Boomer, qué sucedió, ¿Dónde está Him? ¿Qué le sucedió a Blossom y Buttercup?-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.-Tranquilizate, te lo explicare con detalles, lo que pasó…-dijo Boomer y se comenzó a recordar algo.

/Flashback/

Him usó su gran ataque y lo lanzó contra las PPGZ quienes no podían moverse ya que fueron lastimadas por Him en su batalla. En ese momento los RRBZ a pesar de sus condiciones graves volaron hacia las PPGZ adelantándose de la esfera de energía oscura de Him.

-Bubbles!-dijo Boomer y luego llegó con ella. Boomer vio que la esfera de energía oscura estaba en su camino, enseguida agarró a Bubbles y la cargó en sus brazos y se disponía a esquivarlo pero parecía que no lo lograría.-Tengo que lograrlo!-dijo Boomer molesto y en ese momento emitió su aura negra haciendo que sus ojos tomaran otro color gris, parecía que fue poseído por su ego maligno. Luego Boomer voló a toda velocidad logrando esquivar ese gran ataque junto con Bubbles pero la explosión de ese gran ataque se dispersó con pequeños energías cortantes, una de ellas alcanzó a Boomer hiriendo su tobillo izquierdo.

/Fin del flashback/

-Apenas pudimos escapar, pero no creo que estemos seguros todo el tiempo-dijo Boomer.-Debió ser un milagro que estemos bien-dijo Bubbles.

En ese momento, Boomer detectó aura negra.-Los demonios de Him nos buscan, hay que irnos-dijo Boomer mientras se recuperaba del dolor de su tobillo.-Me duele mi cuerpo, no puedo caminar bien-dijo Bubbles sintiendose lastimada.-Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Boomer mientras pensaba en una solución y luego se sintió un poco avergonzado.

Boomer se acercó a Bubbles y la cargó en sus brazos.-Boomer-dijo Bubbles un poco sorprendida.-Esta bien-dijo Boomer en su estado.-Pero tu tobillo-dijo Bubbles.-No hay problema en eso, debemos irnos-dijo Boomer y luego se fue corriendo llevandose a Bubbles.

Más tarde, Boomer estaba caminando mientras cargaba a Bubbles en sus brazos.-Boomer, creo que me estoy recuperando, podré caminar para no causarte más problemas-dijo Bubbles sintiendose un poco avergonzada.-Tú no me causas problemas Bubbles, creo que vi un pueblo por allá, llegaremos-dijo Boomer.

Luego ellos vieron un pequeño viejo puente sobre un río.-Tenemos que cruzar-dijo Boomer y comenzó a caminar sobre el puente, pero luego escucharon una voz.-Esperen! No crucen el puente!-dijo una voz. Boomer y Bubbles escucharon la voz pero luego el puente se quebró hasta romperse haciendo que Boomer y Bubbles se cayeran al rio.

Un chico, de quién era la voz, se acercó al río.-Están bien-dijo el chico. Se vio que Bubbles estaba sentada sobre el rio y Boomer tenía su cuerpo sobre Bubbles, ambos estaban empapados.-Este no es mi dia-dijo Boomer sintiendose avergonzado.

Luego, en una pequeña cabaña en el pueblo; Boomer y Bubbles estaban con unas mantas ya que sus trajes estaban mojadas y tuvieron que quitarselos, ellos estaban al frente de una fogata. El chico que les encontró, se les acercó.-Lo siento, mi pueblo se le olvidó poner el aviso de que el puente estaba en mal estado-dijo el chico.-Bueno, gracias por el aviso y por ayudarnos-dijo Boomer.-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo Bubbles.

-Mi nombre es Lan-dijo el chico.-Gracias por dejarnos descansar en tu casa-dijo Boomer.-Descuiden, hasta que pueden recuperarse…-dijo Lan pero luego se fijó en Boomer y Bubbles, y luego se sorprendió.-Ah! Esperen, ¿No eres Boomer de los Rowdyruff Boys Z? ¿Y tú Bubbles de las Powerpuff Girls Z?-dijo Lan sorprendido.-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?-dijo Boomer confundido.-He escuchado mucho sobre ustedes, sus acciones heroicas, y otras cosas-dijo Lan.-Parece que nos volvimos populares-dijo Boomer.

Más tarde en la noche, Boomer estaba sentado sobre pasto mientras miraba el cielo oscuro.-Me pregunto si podré ser tan fuerte como Brick y Butch-dijo Boomer. Luego se dio cuenta que alguein se le acercaba, era Bubbles.-Boomer, ¿No te importa si te hago compañia?-dijo Bubbles.-Si quieres-dijo Boomer. Bubbles se sentó junto con Boomer, luego ambos miraban el cielo.-Me pregunto si Blossom y Buttercup se encuentran bien-dijo Bubbles.-¿Las extrañas?-dijo Boomer.-No solo a ellas, también a mi abuela, a Taka-chan, también a Ken, a Peach, al profesor Utonium, y a los demás-dijo Bubbles pero luego comenzó a sentirse triste.-¿Te sucede algo?-dijo Boomer.-Los extraño…-dijo Bubbles y luego comenzó a llorar un poco.-Los extraños… a todos, ¿qué pasaría si… no los volviera a ver?-dijo Bubbles mientras comenzaba a llorar. Boomer se sentía un poco de lastima por Bubbles y luego se puso un poco serio.

-Bubbles… yo te prometo…-dijo Boomer un poco nervioso, Bubbles se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.-Yo te prometo… yo te prometo… yo te prometo… yo te prometo que… te llevaré a casa! Y volverás a ver a todos!-dijo Boomer en su estado. Bubbles estaba un poco sorprendida al escuchar eso y dejó de llorar.-Boomer-dijo Bubbles.-_"Creo que debí decir algo mejor"_-pensó Boomer un poco preocupado.-Boomer, ¿en serio, me lo prometes?-dijo Bubbles.-Eh? Sí!-dijo Boomer un poco serio. Bubbles se le acercó.-Gracias-dijo Bubbles y luego se sintió mejor.-Claro, no hay problema-dijo Boomer un poco sonrojado. No se dieron cuenta que un ojo volador de Him los encontró.

A la mañana siguiente; Boomer se levantó y vio el amanecer.-Será mejor que comience a ejecutar el plan que tengo-dijo Boomer. Pero luego algo estrechó por detrás de él, se trataba de una niña.-Eres tú, uno de los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijo la niña.-Genial, otra fanática-dijo Boomer un poco adolorido.

-May, eso no se hace!-dijo Lan un poco molesto al ver lo que pasó. Bubbles se les acercó también.-¿Quién es ella?-dijo Bubbles.-Ella es mi hermana menor, se llama May-dijo Lan.-Mucho gusto-dijo May contenta.

Luego Boomer se fijó en algo.-¿Eso es el mar?-dijo Boomer.-Sí, por allá está el mar, ¿quieres verlo?-dijo May.-Me gustaría echarle un vistazo-dijo Boomer.-Yo también quiero ir-dijo Bubbles.-Bien, yo puedo llevarlos-dijo May.-Por favor May no causes más problemas a ellos-dijo Lan.-Hermano, yo no hago eso-dijo May un poco molesta.

Más tarde; Boomer, Bubbles y May caminaban hacia el mar, Boomer se adelantó mientras que Bubbles y May hablaban juntas.-Dime Bubbles, ¿Siempre viajas con Boomer?-dijo May.-Bueno, algunas veces-dijo Bubbles.-Ya veo, significa que están juntos, ¿Acaso son novios?-dijo May con curiosidad. Bubbles se sonrojó un poco al oír eso.-Boomer es un buen amigo, como un hermano menor, ¿cierto Boomer?-dijo Bubbles a Boomer.-Sí, claro-dijo Boomer al escuchar eso.

Boomer, Bubbles y May llegaron al mar y lo contemplaban.-Es hermoso-dijo Bubbles contenta.-En cierta ocasiones mi pueblo viene a pescar-dijo May. Pero luego Boomer detectó algo.-Hay algo raro en el mar-dijo Boomer mientras se fijaba en el mar.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo May confundida. En ese momento un pez gigante saltó del mar y cayó al lado de los demás haciendo que se asustaran un poco.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Bubbles sorprendida.-Es un pez, pero no sabía que había de este tamaño-dijo May.-No existen peces gigantes, algo debió pasar que se hiciera enorme-dijo Boomer y luego detectó aura negra en el mar y se fijó que muchos animales marinos estaban siendo mutados por el aura negra.

-Los animales del mar están siendo infectados por aura negra-dijo Boomer. Bubbles se sorprendió al escuchar eso.-No puede ser! ¿aquí?-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-_"Reconozco esa aura, es de…"_-pensó Boomer preocupado y luego se escuchó una explosión.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo May preocupada.-Vino del pueblo-dijo Boomer.

Boomer, Bubbles y May regresaron al pueblo y vieron a Lan un pocolastimado en el suelo.-Lan!-dijeron Boomer y Bubbles.-Hermano!-dijo May muy preocupada tratando de ayudar a su hermano.-¿Qué pasó, Lan?-dijo Bubbles.-Unos monstruos nos atacaron, la gente del pueblo escaparon pero nuestro pueblo esta en ruinas-dijo Lan.-¿Esos monstruos parecían demonios?-dijo Boomer.-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?-dijo Lan.-Me parece que pensé bien, es Zaku!-dijo Boomer preocupado.

Boomer se puso serio.-Bubbles, ayuda a la gente del pueblo y luego debes ir hacia esa dirección-dijo Boomer señalando a otro lugar.-Espera Boomer, ¿No pensarás a pelear tú solo?-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Bubbles, esto se ha vuelto un gran peligro, pero para salvar a todos, debes irte, estoy seguro que tus amigas se reunirán allá también, yo me quedaré para detener a Zaku y a los demonios oscuros-dijo Boomer.-No vayas Boomer!-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Tomé mi decisión, no me sigas!-dijo Boomer un poco molesto.

Luego Boomer se fue hacia otra dirección.-No te vallas Boomer-dijo Bubbles triste.-Trataré de hablar con él-dijo May mientras corrió para alcanzar a Boomer.

Mientras tanto; Zaku y los demonios oscuros caminaban hacia otra parte, en ese momento un ojo volador apareció y se acercó a Zaku mostrándole algo.-Ja! Encontré a Boomer-dijo Zaku sonriendo satisfecho.

Mientras tanto; Boomer se dirigía a un lugar.-No esperaba que Him enviara a Zaku y a los otros por nosotros-dijo Boomer.-Oye Boomer!-dijo May alcanzándolo.-¿Qué es lo que quieres, May?-dijo Boomer.-Boomer, ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?-dijo May.-Confía en mí, sé lo que hago-dijo Boomer.-Si es cierto lo que Bubbles dice, estás poniendo tu vida en peligro-dijo May.-No me hables de Bubbles, es solo que no quiero que salga lastimada por mi culpa-dijo Boomer sintiéndose un poco preocupado.-Boomer, no me digas que tú la a…-dijo May pero es interrumpida.

-Boomer! Espera!-dijo una voz, era la de Bubbles quien se acercaba.-Bubbles-dijo May.-Boomer, no puedes irte solo así-dijo Bubbles. Pero Boomer la ignoró ydandole la espalda y se disponía a irse.-¡Somos un equipo!-dijo Bubbles preocupada en voz alta. Eso hizo que Boomer se detuviera.-Boomer, ella tiene razón, tú tienes un deber muy grande-dijo May.-Algo terrible esta a punto de suceder, Bubbles debes entender que tú tienes la clave para derrotar a Him, por eso no puedo permitir que me acompañes, ya que si tú eres atrapada, Him podría acabarte, por eso es mejor que te vayas-dijo Boomer.-No digas eso! No puedes pensar de esa manera, hemos llegado muy lejos para que te rindas, por favor entiende, estamos juntos en esto, hay que trabajar juntos-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Yo trabajo solo-dijo Boomer.

-Vaya vaya, en buen momento que nos volvemos a ver!-dijo una voz. Todos vieron en el cielo, era Zaku quien los observaba sonriendo siniestramente.-Zaku!-dijo Boomer. En ese momento los demonios oscuros aparecieron en frente de todos.-Nos encontraron!-dijo Bubbles.

Zaku aterrizó en frente de Boomer.-Esperaba el momento de enfrentarte de nuevo-dijo Zaku.-No me vencerás de nuevo!-dijo Boomer molesto y luego sacó sus varas y comenzó a atacar.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando pero Zaku los desvió con una patada.-Quiero verte llorar cuando veas lo que tengo-dijo Zaku sonriendo.-¿Qué?-dijo Boomer.

Luego Zaku comenzó a emitir mucha aura negra y luego su brazo derecho comenzaba a mutar. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver eso. El brazo de Zaku se convirtió en una pinza gigante metálica.-Poder mutante, Pinza mortal!-dijo Zaku confiado mientras les enseñaba su brazo mutado.-Ataquen, pero dejenme a Boomer!-dijo Zaku.

Los demonios oscuros comenzaron a atacar a Bubbles y May.-No se me acerquen! Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles mientras atacaba a los demonios oscuros con burbujas.

-Bubbles!-dijo Boomer preocupado pero Zaku se le puso en su camino.-Olvidate de ella, pelea!-dijo Zaku. Boomer atacó a Zaku ofensivamente con sus varas pero Zaku los detuvo con su pinza y luego golpeó a Boomer.-Patético!-dijo Zaku y dio otro golpe a Boomer dejándolo en el suelo.-Esperaba más de ti, pero creo que la única forma sería si tú usaras tu Poder salvaje-dijo Zaku.-No puedo, si lo hago perdería el control y lastimaría a… todos-dijo Boomer mientras se fijó en Bubbles.

Zaku se dio cuenta en lo que Boomer se fijaba.-Ya veo, entonces usaremos a tu amiga para que lo uses-dijo Zaku apuntando su pinza hacia Bubbles.-Espera! No!-dijo Boomer en voz alta. En ese momento Zaku lanzó un poder a toda velocidad contra Bubbles. Boomer corrió hacia donde estaba Bubbles.-Bubbles, muevete!-dijo Boomer en voz alta y luego empujó a Bubbles a un lado, en ese momento el ataque de Zaku golpeó a Boomer en forma brutal. Boomer gritó de mucho dolor y cayó al suelo.

-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.-Tsk! Idiota, recibiste mi ataque, no me dejas opción que matarte, para que no me causes más problemas-dijo Zaku molesto y luego su pinza de metal se cargó con aura negra.-Boomer, está en peligro! Boomer!, debes moverte!-dijo May preocupada.-Diablos! Mi cuerpo sufrió mucho daño por ese ataque, no me puedo mover!-dijo Boomer sintiendo dolor.-Boomer-dijo Bubbles preocupada al verlo así y luego se fijó en Zaku quien se preparaba para atacar a Boomer.-_"Si no hago algo, Boomer… Boomer podría morir"_-pensó Bubbles preocupada.

-Será tu fin!-dijo Zaku mientras se disponía a atacar a Boomer.-DETENTE!-gritó Bubbles mientras se puso en el camino de Zaku, estaba con los brazos estirados y por delante de Boomer. Zaku se detuvo.-¿Qué? Quítate de mi camino!-dijo Zaku molesto.-Te lo pido, detente!-dijo Bubbles triste.-Bubbles, ¿Qué crees que haces? Te dije que te fueras-dijo Boomer lastimado.-Pero Boomer estás siendo muy lastimado-dijo Bubbles.-Mi vida no es importante, tú y tus amigas son la solución para derrotar a Him!-dijo Boomer. Bubbles empezó a pensar muy preocupada.-Yo… yo… yo…-dijo Bubbles preocupada y luego se puso seria con lagrimas en sus ojos.-Yo… me entrego!-dijo Bubbles en su estado. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que ella dijo.

-Pero prometeme que ya no lastimarás a Boomer!-dijo Bubbles preocupada. Zaku detuvo su ataque.-Ja! Un intercambio, me parece justo, debieron hacerlo desde un comienzo-dijo Zaku satisfecho mientras se acercaba.-Bubbles! No lo hagas! Si vas, Him te encontrará y te matará!-dijo Boomer lastimado.-Perdoname Boomer, pero ya no soporto verte sufrir por mí-dijo Bubbles.-Tonta! ¿Quieres arriesgar el destino del mundo por mí? Entiende que debes…-dijo Boomer molesto pero de repente Zaku apareció en su lado y le dio una fuerte patada.-Cállate ya!-dijo Zaku mientras le dio la patada. Boomer voló y se estrelló a un lado. Bubbles se asustó al ver eso.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles acercándosele y trató de ayudarlo. Luego se fijó en Zaku muy molesta.-Oye! Prometiste que no lo lastimarías!-dijo Bubbles molesta.-Deberías darme las gracias que no lo matará, en fin no es un rival que valga la pena, ni siquiera puede usar su Poder salvaje, pero al final no le serviría!-dijo Zaku y luego agarró el brazo de Bubbles separandola de Boomer.

-Ahora vamonos! Him está ansioso de verte!-dijo Zaku. Boomer trató de levantarse pero estaba muy lastimado.-Espera!-dijo Boomer muy lastimado.-Cuidate, Boomer-dijo Bubbles sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y luego ella se fue con Zaku volando hacia otro lado dejando atrás a Boomer en el suelo. Los demonios oscuros se retiraron también.

Boomer veía como Bubbles se iba con Zaku hasta perderla de vista.-Bubbles… BUBBLES!-gritó Boomer con mucho dolor. Boomer perdió la pelea. ¿Será todo?.


	36. episodio 38, parte 2

Boomer perdió la pelea contra Zaku, justo antes que Zaku lo atacara, Bubbles se entregó para salvar a Boomer. Bubbles se fue con Zaku dejando a Boomer en el suelo.

May se acercó a Boomer para ayudarlo.-Boomer, ¿estás bien?-dijo May preocupada. Boomer se volteó con la cara al cielo.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUDE AYUDARLA?-gritó Boomer con rabia y sintiéndose inútil.-Boomer, no debes rendirte aún-dijo May tratando de animarlo.-Perdí, no soy tan fuerte como Brick y Butch, mi única oportunidad de ganar sería si usara el Poder salvaje, pero las consecuencias serían terribles-dijo Boomer.-¿Qué harás ahora?-dijo May.-Iré por Bubbles, la salvación del mundo depende mucho del plan-dijo Boomer un poco serio.-¿Pero qué plan?-dijo May confundida. Luego Boomer se retiró volando.-Espera Boomer!-dijo May.

Mientras tanto en las orillas del mar, Zaku estaba con Bubbles y con los demonios oscuros.-Fuiste muy valiente al dejarse capturar, sabiendo de lo que te pasará cuando Him te vea-dijo Zaku.-Haré lo que pueda, detendré a Him como pueda-dijo Bubbles.-Subestimas al señor Him, no es el mismo que ustedes derrotaron-dijo Zaku. En ese momento unos tentáculos gigantes salieron del mar, se trataba de un calamar mutado.-Vaya! Creo que apliqué un poco de mi poder aquí y afectó a los animales del mar-dijo Zaku.-Así que fuiste tú quien lastimó a los animales marinos como el pez que vimos-dijo Bubbles molesta.-Te preocupas por los animales demasiado-dijo Zaku desinteresado.

Mientras tanto; Boomer los había encontrado pero estaba escondido entre los arbustos mientras los observaba.-Que bueno, aún no se fueron con Him-dijo Boomer aliviado en voz baja, luego se fijó en Bubbles.-_"Bubbles no podrá contra todos ellos, será mejor que los sorprenda"_-pensó Boomer un poco serio y se acercó con cautela, pero en ese momento vio un gallo en frente de él. Boomer y el gallo se miraban muy nerviosos cómicamente.-_"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un gallo aquí? Esto es un mal momento! Si grita me encontrarán y me matarán_"-pensó Boomer en su estado. Luego el gallo miró a Boomer y se empezaba a poner más nervioso.-_"Oye ¿Por qué me miras así? Vas a gritar? Eso es?"_-pensó Boomer nerviosamente y comenzó a hacerle shhh en voz baja.-_"Gallo, por favor, te lo suplico, por favor no grites, no grites por favor detente!"_-pensó Boomer nerviosamente y con mucha tensión. Pero luego el gallo cacareó una vez.-¡TE DIJE QUE NO GRITARAS!-gritó Boomer cómicamente.

Zaku, Bubbles y los demonios oscuros vieron a Boomer.-Eh? Boomer, decidiste seguirnos-dijo Zaku.-Maldito gallo, creo que mi ataque sorpresa ya no será sorpresa-dijo Boomer un poco triste.-Veo que te recuperaste de mi ataque, pero no volverás a moverte después que te mate!-dijo Zaku mientras preparaba su pinza de metal.-Boomer, no debiste venir!-dijo Bubbles.

Los demonios oscuros atacaron a Boomer pero él los derrotó golpeándolos con sus varas.-Terminemos con esto, Zaku!-dijo Boomer.-Me parece bien!-dijo Zaku muy confiado. Boomer y Zaku se miraban muy desafiantes, luego corrieron para atacarse.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando pero Zaku se defendió con su pinza.-Pinza mortal!-dijo Zaku mientras usó su pinza para atrapar el pie derecho de Boomer y luego lo lanzó al suelo por donde estaba Bubbles.-Boomer, veo que quieres mostrar algo pero eres terco para entender las palabras de otros-dijo Bubbles preocupada y sintiendo decepción.-Pues no esperaba que me dieran una paliza, iba a hacer un ataque sorpresa hasta que ese tonto gallo me lo arruinó-dijo Booomer cómicamente molesto.

En ese momento otros demonios oscuros rodearon a Bubbles.-Asegúrense que no se meta en nuestra pelea!-dijo Zaku a los demonios oscuros. Boomer se levantaba a pesar de estar lastimado.-Bubbles, debes derrotarlos y luego irte-dijo Boomer lastimado.-Pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Es mi deber…-dijo Boomer pero luego Zaku le dio un fuerte golpe dejándolo más lastimado y tirado a orillas del mar.-Deja de ser dramático y usa tu Poder salvaje!-dijo Zaku.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacando a los demonios oscuros derrotándolos, luego se acercó un poco a Boomer.-¿Boomer, estás bien?-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Esto es nada, vete ya!-dijo Boomer tratando de soportar el dolor.-Descubrí la manera de provocarte a usar tu Poder salvaje, si no lo logras con esto, morirás en vano-dijo Zaku y luego chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierdo.

En ese momento unos tentáculos gigantes emergieron del mar, Boomer y Bubbles se dieron cuenta de eso.-¿Olvidé mencionarles que los animales mutados pueden ser controlados por mí?-dijo Zaku. Luego los tentáculos atraparon a Boomer, Boomer trató de liberarse pero no podía y luego lo jalaron con fuerza. Al ver eso, Bubbles corrió para salvar a Boomer.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles en voz alta mientras estiró su mano.-Bubbles!-dijo Boomer en voz alta mientras estiró su mano. Bubbles trató de alcanzar a Boomer pero apenas rozaron sus dedos, Boomer fue jalado por los tentáculos hasta hundirlo al mar.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.-Déjalo, debes preocuparte por ti, llegó la hora de que el señor Him te vea-dijo Zaku mientras se acercaba a Bubbles. Bubbles se preparaba para defenderse contra Zaku.

Mientras tanto; Boomer era arrastrado por los tentáculos que pertenecían a un calamar gigante. Boomer se estaba ahogando.-_"Es el fin, voy a perder!"_-pensó Boomer muy débil. El calamar mutado jalaba más y más a Boomer al fondo.-_"Soy débil, siempre lo fui, y por mi culpa Bubbles será lastimada, arruiné la salvación del mundo"_-pensó Boomer sintiéndose culpable. Boomer estaba más y más cerca del calamar.-_"Bubbles, perdóname"_-pensó Boomer sintiéndose inútil. Pero luego Boomer recordó unas cosas que dijo antes. _"Bubbles… yo te prometo… yo te prometo… yo te prometo… yo te prometo que… te llevaré a casa! Y volverás a ver a todos!"_.

Al recordar eso, Boomer se enojó.-_"No! Aun no puedo morir! Yo le hice una promesa a Bubbles!"_-pensó Boomer y luego comenzó a emitir aura negra.-_"Le prometí que la llevaría a casa!"_-pensó Boomer enojado y luego agarró uno de los tentáculos del calamar mutado, luego ese tentáculo comenzó a congelarse hasta que el calamar quedó completamente congelado.

Mientras tanto; Zaku estaba muy cerca de Bubbles quien pretendía pelear contra Zaku.-No podrás conmigo, mejor rindete!-dijo Zaku muy confiado.-Después de lo que hiciste con Boomer, me niego!-dijo Bubbles molesta y luego atacó a Zaku con sus burbujas pero Zaku les destruyó con brazo mutado.-Muy bien, el señor Him me dijo que te llevara con vida, pero no me dijo en que condiciones-dijo Zaku y se disponía atacar a Bubbles con su brazo mutado. Pero en ese momento algo salió muy rápido del mar, Bubbles y Zaku se dieron cuenta de eso.

Se llega a ver que Boomer se había librado del calamar mutante.-Si te atreves a tocarla, te mataré!-dijo Boomer enojado y con su cabeza inclinada. Se vio que Boomer emitía aura negra.-Será posible…-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada al ver el estado de Boomer.

Desde adentro de Boomer, se vio a Boomer en el espacio oscuro y a su lado apareció Dark Boomer, su ego maligno.-**¿Qué sucede, socio? Parece que no estás queriendo usar el Poder salvaje**-dijo Dark Boomer.-Quiero usarlo, pero…-dijo Boomer con preocupación.-**¿Qué te pasa?**-dijo Dark Boomer.-No quiero que Bubbles me tenga miedo cuando me vea usando mi Poder salvaje, esa vez ella tuvo mucho miedo cuando me vio así-dijo Boomer, en ese momento se recuerda lo que dijo.-**Eres un cobarde, te preocupas por una niña, en estos momentos te están dando una paliza**-dijo Boomer.-Es cierto, debo preocuparme por el bien del mundo, usaré el poder salvaje pero yo lo controlaré-dijo Boomer muy serio.-**Tienes agallas, bueno creo que puedo permitir dejarte usar mi Poder salvaje, acaba con ese sujeto!**-dijo Dark Boomer sonriendo siniestramente y luego comenzó a desaparecer desde los pies hasta su cabeza. Luego Boomer comenzó a sentir mucho dolor.

Mientras tanto; Zaku se disponía atacar a Boomer quien estaba parado y con su cabeza inclinada mientras su cuerpo emitía aura negra.-Bien Boomer, si tú no empiezas, yo lo haré!-dijo Zaku y luego voló contra Boomer para atacarlo. Pero en ese momento Boomer movió su cabeza muy rápido esquivando el ataque de Zaku y luego le dio un golpe veloz dejando a Zaku un poco adolorido.

Bubbles estaba preocupada al ver lo que hizo Boomer.-¿Boomer?-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Te hice una promesa, Bubbles, no voy a fallarte!-dijo Boomer serio. Bubbles estaba contenta al ver que Boomer no actuaba salvajemente.-Boomer-dijo Bubbles aliviada. En ese momento May y Lan se le acercaron.-Bubbles, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo May.-Nos habías preocupado-dijo Lan. En ese momento los demonios oscuros rodearon a Lan y May y se disponían a atacarlos pero luego Bubbles se puso en su camino.-No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos! Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacando a los demonios oscuros derrotándolos.

Mientras tanto; Boomer y Zaku se miraban muy desafiantes, en ese momento comenzó a llover.-Creí que eras débil, pero veo que no lo eres después de todo, ahora podré disfrutar esta pelea-dijo Zaku muy satisfecho.-Terminemos con esto!-dijo Boomer. Luego ambos se preparaban para atacarse y cuando hicieron un movimiento ambos desaparecieron.

Bubbles, May y Lan estaban sorprendidos al ver que Boomer y Zaku desaparecieron.-¿Qué pasó con ellos? Desaparecieron-dijo Lan. Pero luego Bubbles escuchó unos sonidos bajos como si fueran golpes.-No desaparecieron, siguen aquí-dijo Bubbles.-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo May confundida.-Pude escuchar algo, no puedo verlos pero escuché sus pasos, están peleando a una enorme velocidad que hace difícil verlos-dijo Bubbles.

En un breve momento todos ellos vieron como Boomer y Zaku se detuvieron y eran visibles pero tenían agarrados sus manos evitando que escapen ambos.-Aún no!-dijo Zaku y luego comenzó a dar rodillazos pero Boomer se defendió con sus rodillas. Luego ambos se soltaron y comenzaron a atacarse.-Pinza mortal!-dijo Zaku atacando con su brazo mutante pero Boomer lo esquivó a tiempo.-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Boomer.-¿Eso piensas? ¿Olvidaste que también puedo hacer esto?-dijo Zaku muy confiado y luego movió su mano izquierda, en ese momento agua salió de su mano golpeando a Boomer dejándolo un poco lastimado.-¿Qué te pareció? Y también hago esto!-dijo Zaku y luego salió hielo de su mano atacando a Boomer y congelando sus pies.-Diablos!-dijo Boomer lastimado.-Ahora no podrás moverte, acabaré contigo!-dijo Zaku mientras preparaba su brazo mutante para atacar a Boomer pero Boomer sonrió confiado.-Ya no soy el mismo de antes!-dijo Boomer y luego con todas sus fuerzas liberó sus pies congelados.

Luego Boomer y Zaku se atacaban ofensivamente con golpes, luego ambos volvieron a correr a súper velocidad, pero de repente Zaku agarró el tobillo izquierdo de Boomer que estaba herido, provocando que Boomer le doliera de nuevo y luego Zaku lanzó a Boomer al suelo estrellándolo-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Aún no estoy acabado-dijo Boomer levantándose pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su tobillo.

-Lo siento, creo que te rompí el tobillo, pero es hora de decir adiós!-dijo Zaku mientras preparó su brazo mutante para atacar de nuevo, pero de repente Boomer lo atacó con agua de su mano empujándolo con fuerza hasta estrellarlo al suelo.-Ambos podemos jugar el mismo juego-dijo Zaku molesto. Luego Boomer y Zaku se atacaban con agua y hielo que salían de sus manos dañando el área donde estaban.

Bubbles, May y Lan se alejaban de la zona para evitar ser atacados.-Ambos pelean muy rápido, es la primera vez que estoy en una clase de pelea como esta-dijo Lan preocupado.-Espero que Boomer pueda ganar-dijo May preocupada.-_"Tengo la confianza que Boomer ganará, él me hizo la promesa de volver a casa juntos"_-pensó Bubbles preocupada.

Luego de pelear, Boomer y Zaku se notaban cansados.-Debo ganar-dijo Boomer cansado mientras emitía aura negra.-Un estúpido como tú no es rival para mi, te destruiré!-dijo Zaku molesto.-Yo ganaré!-dijo Boomer molesto mientras aguantaba el dolor que sentía en su tobillo. Pero luego Zaku le dio un fuerte golpe con su brazo mutante dejando a Boomer en el suelo.-Vamos Boomer, tú puedes!-dijo May.-Sabemos que lo lograrás!-dijo Lan.

Boomer y Zaku volvieron a correr a toda velocidad mientras peleaban con puños. Zaku atacó a Boomer con su pinza pero Boomer lo esquivó y luego le dio una fuerte patada contra la cabeza de Zaku dejando a Zaku lastimado.-Imbecil!-dijo Zaku molesto y luego agarró el brazo derecho de Boomer con su pinza y luego parecía que le rompió. Boomer gritó de mucho dolor y luego Zaku le dio una fuerte patada en su estómago haciendo que Boomer se estrelle en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Bubbles, May y Lan seguían mirando esa pelea.-Esto es malo, Boomer podría perder-dijo Lan. May se fijó en Bubbles quien se notaba preocupada.-¿Qué te pasa Bubbles? No dices algo, debes apoyar a Boomer, él se está esforzando solo por ayudar a todos, debes alentarlo!-dijo May tratando de razonar con Bubbles. Al escuchar eso Bubbles se dio cuenta de algo.-_"Es cierto, a pesar de todo lo que le dije, Boomer sigue peleando por salvarnos"_-pensó Bubbles preocupada.

Mientras tanto; Boomer se notaba muy cansado.-Debo usar mi ataque especial pero creo que he llegado a mis límites-dijo Boomer cansado.-**Vamos socio! No me digas que usaste mi Poder salvaje en vano!**-dijo Dark Boomer.-No! Pero estoy cansado, escuché las voces de ánimo de Lan y May, pero no me ayuda mucho-dijo Boomer cansado.-No te rindas! Boomer!-dijo una voz alta, era la de Bubbles. Boomer escuchó su voz y se fijó en Bubbles.-Boomer, sé que te esfuerzas mucho, pero por favor no te lastimes más, prometimos que volveríamos juntos a casa!-dijo Bubbles en voz alta y muy triste. Boomer estaba un poco pensativo al escuchar las palabras de Bubbles.-Eso fue muy lindo de su parte, Boomer es hora de acabar con un solo ataque y será la definitiva!-dijo Zaku mientras cargaba su cuerpo con aura negra.-Gracias por tu apoyo Bubbles-dijo Boomer sonriendo un poco y luego se fijó en Zaku.-Bien, un golpe final!-dijo Boomer y luego comenzó a cargar su cuerpo con aura negra y sacó sus varas y comenzó a girarlos. Bubbles, May y Lan estaban preocupados al ver lo que pasará.

Luego Boomer y Zaku hicieron un movimiento rápido.-Impacto veloz!-dijo Boomer ejecutando su Poder salvaje y atacó a Zaku como si fuera un meteoro.-Pinza mortal!-dijo Zaku atacando con su brazo mutante. Sus ataques estaban igualados pero el de Boomer logró destrozar la pinza de metal de Zaku y luego golpeó a Zaku en el pecho lastimándolo mucho provocando una fuerte explosión.

Boomer y Zaku cayeron al suelo muy lastimados, Boomer estaba con pecho a tierra. Bubbles, May y Lan se acercaron a Boomer.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles preocupada. Boomer levantó su cara y luego movió su mano derecha levantando su pulgar como señal de que estaba bien.-Lo hice-dijo Boomer sonriendo un poco debil.

Zaku comenzó a levantarse pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor.-No pensé que me derrotaras, no me importa pero admito que peleaste bien Boomer, la victoria es tuya…-dijo Zaku sonriendo muy lastimado y luego comenzó a desvanecerse en forma de polvo negra hasta desaparecer.

Lan y May trataban de levantar a Boomer pero Boomer sintió un fuerte dolor dentro de su cuerpo.-Creo que mis huesos están rotos por usar el Poder salvaje, no me puedo mover bien-dijo Boomer adolorido. Bubbles se le acercó e hizo que se sentada.-Boomer, te lastimaste por mí, asi que dejame ayudarte-dijo Bubbles. Luego Bubbles puso sus manos en la espalda de Boomer y comenzó a emitir su aura blanca. Un poco de esa aura blanca afectaba a Boomer.-Hiciste algo muy riesgoso que muchos no harían, eres increíble Boomer-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Jeje, lograste ganar a pesar que estabas lastimado-dijo Lan.-Ja! Nadie me compara cuando me propongo algo-dijo Boomer sonriendo un poco. Luego Boomer se da cuenta que su dolor se había disminuido.-Ya me encuentro mejor-dijo Boomer.-Creí que si usaba mi aura, te ayudaría a recuperarte-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Gracias-dijo Boomer. Luego paró de llover y hubo un buen amanecer.

Más tarde; Boomer y Bubbles estaban ayudando a Lan y May a reconstruir el pueblo.-Les agradecemos que nos hayan salvado-dijo Lan.-Ustedes son lo mejor-dijo May contenta.-No hay problema, pronto todo volverá como antes-dijo Boomer.-Me alegra que este pueblo este a salvo-dijo Bubbles contenta.-_"Debo enfocarme más en el objetivo, apuesto que Brick debe estar pensando en eso"_-pensó Boomer.

En otro lugar, Brick se tocaba su estómago y se escuchó un fuerte ruido.-Tengo mucha hambre-dijo Brick triste, Blossom estaba a su lado.-Que vergüenza, dejar que tu estómago ruja de esa manera y en frente de una dama-dijo Blossom.-¿Dama?¿Qué dama?-dijo Brick mirando en diferentes direcciones.-Idiota! Pues en frente de ti!-dijo Blossom molesta. En ese momento Shun y Shizune se les acercaron.-Oigan chicos, hay un puesto de comida por allá, vamos!-dijo Shun.-Sí! Comida!-dijo Brick muy contento.-Parece que tu estómago manda-dijo Blossom decepcionada.

Mientras tanto; Boomer y Bubbles se preparaban para irse.-Gracias por su hospitalidad-dijo Boomer.-Les agradecemos mucho-dijo Bubbles.-No hay problema, por favor visítennos-dijo May contenta.-Ahora vayan y salven al mundo-dijo Lan animándolos. Boomer y Bubbles asintieron y luego se fueron volando a una dirección.

Otra batalla fue concluida pero aún queda otra. ¿Se logrará la victoria?

**Otro episodio satisfecho, no se pierdan el episodio 39, gracias y comenten.**


	37. episodio 39, parte 1

**Otro episodio, disfruten y comenten más**

39.-Fuerza verde

En un lugar desértico, se ve a Buttercup recostada al lado de una roca, se sentía lastimada.

Luego ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y se fijó en dónde estaba.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde están todos?-dijo Buttercup. En ese momento alguien se le acercaba por detrás. El sujeto misterioso se disponía a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Buttercup pero ella se percató a tiempo.

Buttercup se molestó y dio un fuerte golpe a ese sujeto.-¿Qué intentas hacer?-dijo Buttercup mientras dio el golpe al sujeto quien lo detuvo con su mano, pero Buttercup dio otro golpe con su otra mano pero el sujeto lo detuvo tambien con su otra mano.-Buttercup, ya es suficiente!-dijo el sujeto con una voz conocida. Buttercup reconoció esa voz.-¿Butch?-dijo Buttercup. Luego ella se fijó en el sujeto, era Butch, ambos ponían fuertes resistencias por medio de sus manos.-¿Siempre eres mal humorada?-dijo Butch un poco molesto.-Butch, eras tú-dijo Buttercup un poco sorprendida.-No hay problema, estamos seguros por ahora, ¿quieres hablar o pelear?-dijo Butch mientras soltó sus manos de ella.

Luego Butch se acercó a Buttercup pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor haciendo que cayera al suelo.-Butch!-dijo Buttercup un poco preocupada. Buttercup vio que el hombro derecho de Butch estaba grave.-¿Qué te pasó?-dijo Buttercup.-Esto es nada!-dijo Butch resistiendo el dolor.-Butch, ¿Dónde están Blossom y Bubbles? ¿Qué pasó con Him?-dijo Buttercup un poco preocupada.-Fue muy repentino, lo que pasó…-dijo Butch y se comenzó a recordar algo.

/Flashback/

Him usó su gran ataque y lo lanzó contra las PPGZ quienes no podían moverse ya que fueron lastimadas por Him en su batalla. En ese momento los RRBZ a pesar de sus condiciones graves volaron hacia las PPGZ adelantándose de la esfera de energía oscura de Him.

-Buttercup!-dijo Butch y luego llegó con ella. Butch vio que la esfera de energía oscura estaba en su camino, enseguida agarró a Buttercup y puso el brazo derecho de Buttercup por detrás de su cuello para cargarla y se disponía a esquivarlo pero parecía que no lo lograría.-Demonios!-dijo Butch molesto y en ese momento emitió su aura negra haciendo que sus ojos tomaran otro color gris, parecía que fue poseído por su ego maligno. Luego Butch voló a toda velocidad logrando esquivar ese gran ataque junto con Buttercup pero la explosión de ese gran ataque se dispersó con pequeños energías cortantes, una de ellas alcanzó a Butch hiriendo su hombro derecho.

/Fin del flashback/

-Por un poco ya estaríamos acabados-dijo Butch.-Tuvimos mucha suerte-dijo Buttercup.

En ese momento, Butch detectó aura negra.-Los demonios de Him se acercan, tenemos que movernos-dijo Butch mientras se recuperaba del dolor de su hombro.-Me duele mi cuerpo pero creo que puedo moverme-dijo Buttercup sintiéndose lastimada.-Tenemos que movernos rápido-dijo Butch mientras pensaba en una solución.

Butch se acercó a Buttercup y tomó en su brazo derecho con su mano.-Butch-dijo Buttercup un poco confundida.-Vayamos por allá-dijo Butch.-¿Qué haces?-dijo Buttercup.

Luego Butch y Buttercup caminaron hasta llegar a un risco, ellos vieron que estaban a una enorme altura. Butch se fijó en Buttercup.-De ninguna manera-dijo Buttercup.-Está decidido-dijo Butch y luego agarró el brazo derecho, y luego la jaló con fuerza; ambos habían saltado hacia risco cayendo a una gran altura.

Más tarde, Butch y Buttercup habían caído sobre muchos arbustos.-Butch, lo que hiciste fue muy pánico-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta.-Sabía que no te pasaría nada si aterrizabas con ese trasero tuyo-dijo Butch.-Eres muy desagradable!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Será mejor que nos movamos, esos demonios oscuros nos siguen buscando-dijo Butch. Pero luego Buttercup sintió un dolor en su cuerpo.-Me equivoqué, parece que el dolor volvió-dijo Buttercup lastimada.-No hay tiempo de quejas, hay que apresurarnos-dijo Butch un poco molesto. Luego Butch puso el brazo derecho de Buttercup por detrás de su cuello cargándola, luego comenzaron a caminar hacia una dirección.

Más tarde; Butch y Buttercup caminaban un poco abrazados.-Oye Butch-dijo Buttercup.-Dime-dijo Butch.-¿Por qué me salvaste?-dijo Buttercup.-No lo sé, supongo que reaccioné sin darme ¿Por qué?-dijo Butch.-Eh? Nada, olvídalo-dijo Buttercup un poco inquieta.

Pero de repente Butch se detuvo y soltó a Buttercup.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Buttercup.-Ya nos encontraron!-dijo Butch. En ese momento aparecieron algunos demonios oscuros rodeándolos.-Son los chicos verdes, hay que atraparlos para el señor Him!-dijo uno de los demonios oscuros.-Tenemos que pelear, no creo que sea difícil para ti enfrentarlos-dijo Butch.-Mientras no sea Him, por ahora puedo-dijo Buttercup un poco confiada. Luego ambos sacaron sus armas y atacaron a los demonios oscuros con sus ataques.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacando.

Ellos estaban derrotando a los demonios oscuros con mucha facilidad, hasta que quedó solo uno de pie, ese estaba algo asustado al ver sus poderes. Pero durante sus ataques, Butch por poco golpea a Buttercup con su búmeran.-Oye! Fijate por donde golpeas!-dijo Buttercup molesta mientras golpeó el búmeran de Butch con su martillo.-Pues no deberías meterte en mi camino!-dijo Butch molesto.

Butch y Buttercup comenzaron a discutir cómicamente.-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan distraído en las peleas?-dijo Buttercup molesta.-¿Y tú no sabes como parar de molestar?-dijo Butch molesto. Ellos seguian discutiendo mientras el demonio oscuro estaba cómicamente confundido mirando a Butch y Buttercup discutiendo.-Están distraídos, es mi oportunidad de darles su merecido!-dijo el demonio oscuro muy confiado y se acercó a ellos. Butch y Buttercup seguían discutiendo hasta que el demonio oscuro estaba a su lado.-Ponganse a llorar, niños!-dijo el demonio oscuro interrumpiéndolos mientras se disponía a atacarlos.-CALLATE!-gritaron Butch y Buttercup enojados cómicamente y ambos dieron un fuerte puñetazo al demonio oscuro quien salió volando por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Butch y Buttercup pararon de discutir.-Será mejor que guardes silencia-dijo Butch.-Tú no eres mi jefe para decirme…-dijo Buttercup molesta pero luego Butch le tapo su boca con su mano.-Hablo en serio, hay alguien más aquí-dijo Butch un poco serio en voz baja. Luego Butch vio algo por detrás de un árbol y lanzó su búmeran contra el árbol provocando un fuerte movimiento asustando a alguien.-¿Quién esta ahí?-dijo Butch.-No por favor! No soy un monstruo!-dijo el sujeto cómicamente asustado, resultó ser un chico.-Pues si pareces humano-dijo Butch.-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-dijo Buttercup.

-Mi nombre es David-dijo el chico.-No debiste asustarnos-dijo Butch.-Lo siento, pero escuché unos ruidos por aquí y quise ver lo que pasó, fue increíble como unos chicos como ustedes pudieran derrotar a esos monstruos, son muy fuertes-dijo David muy sorprendido.-Gracias, es mi estilo-dijo Butch sintiéndose muy alagado.-Será mejor que busquemos un refugio para descansar, esos monstruos podrían venir-dijo Buttercup.-En ese caso, vengan a mi pueblo, ahí estarán a salvo-dijo David.

Más tarde en la noche, en una cabaña de un pueblo, Butch estaba sentado mientras se tocaba su hombro derecho, seguía lastimado.-Brick y Boomer deben estar esforzándose, asi que yo también debo hacerlo-dijo Butch pero luego sintió dolor en su hombro. Luego se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba, era Buttercup.-Butch, ¿Aún te duele?-dijo Buttercup.-Es sólo temporal, ¿Y cómo te sientes?-dijo Butch.-Creo que esta vez ya me recuperé, pero tu hombro no se ha recuperado completamente-dijo Buttercup. Buttercup se acercó a Butch.-Permiteme ayudarte-dijo Buttercup y luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de Butch y comenzó a darle unos masajes.-¿Qué haces?-dijo Butch un poco inquieto.-Mi papá me dijo que durante sus peleas, cuando le duele sus músculos, siempre se aplicaba unos masajes para recuperarse, eso me enseñó-dijo Buttercup.-Se siente algo bueno-dijo Butch.-Espero que Blossom y Bubbles se encuentren bien-dijo Buttercup un poco triste. Butch se fijó en ella.

-Buttercup… no debes preocuparte, tus amigas estarán bien-dijo Butch tratando de animarla. Buttercup se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.-¿En serio lo crees?-dijo Buttercup.-Claro, somos amigos-dijo Butch. Buttercup sonrió un poco.-Gracias por ese discurso-dijo Buttercup y luego sacó su mano del hombro de Butch.-¿Ahora, cómo te sientes?-dijo Buttercup.-Mi hombro, se siente mejor, gracias-dijo Butch un poco sonriente. No se dieron cuenta que un ojo volador de Him los encontró.

A la mañana siguiente; Butch se fue al bosque a investigar algo.-Será mejor que comience a ejecutar el plan que tengo-dijo Butch muy serio. Pero luego sintió que algo estaba detrás de él, era un oso. El oso se disponía a atacar a Butch pero él se dio cuenta a tiempo y dio un fuerte golpe al oso mandándolo a volar muy alto y luego se estrelló al suelo, el oso quedó lastimado cómicamente.-Genial, ya tengo la comida de esta tarde, bisteck de oso!-dijo Butch contento cómicamente. Al escuchar eso, el oso se levantó muy asustado y huyó corriendo.

-Disculpa, pero no comemos esa clase de comida-dijo David quien había seguido a Butch. Buttercup se les acercó también.-¿Qué haces Butch, buscabas el almuerzo?-dijo Buttercup.-Chicos, ¿Podrían dejar de comer animales?-dijo David.

Luego David se acercó a Butch.-Oye Butch, ¿Crees que Buttercup sea confiable?-dijo David en voz baja y con sospechas.-¿Qué te hace dudar?-dijo Butch.-Pues, no parece una chica normal, además con esa actitud y fuerza quisiera darnos unas golpizas-dijo David.-No hay problema con ella-dijo Butch tranquilo.-Pero…-dijo David.-Ella no es una mala persona-dijo Butch sonriendo.-¿De qué hablan chicos?-dijo Buttercup.-No! Nada importante!-dijo David un poco nervioso.

Pero luego Butch detectó algo.-Siento energía malvada-dijo Butch mientras se fijaba en una dirección.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo David. En ese momento Butch vio un lugar.-Viene de ese lugar-dijo Butch señalando el lugar.-¿Qué es ese lugar?-dijo Buttercup sorprendida.

-Es un cementerio-dijo David.-¿Un cementerio?-dijo Buttercup asustada cómicamente.-Un lugar donde se depositan a los muertos-dijo David.-Yo ya sé lo que es un cementerio!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Algo ocurre ahí, tenemos que averiguar lo que es-dijo Butch. Buttercup y David asintieron.-_"Espero que esa energía no sea de…"_-pensó Butch preocupado.

Luego Butch, Buttercup y David fueron al cementerio. Al llegar, Buttercup vio que algo se mivía dentro de la tierra.-Algo se movió!-dijo Buttercup un poco asustada.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Butch. Butch se acercó a una lápida, de repente salió la parte de arriba de un cadáver.-AAAAHHH! ZOMBIE!-gritó David asustado cómicamente.-¿Quién interrumpió mi sueño?-dijo el muerto molesto.-Disculpe, señor muerto, pero tenemos otros problemas, asi que vuelva a su tumba-dijo Butch tranquilo mientras empujó al muerto de vuelta a la tumba, Buttercup y David estaban confundidos cómicamente al ver lo que Butch hacia.-¿Desde cuando Butch sabe tratar con los muertos?-dijo Buttercup con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.-Mocoso! Tú no me ordenas como descansar, lo único que quiero es que me dejen dormir a mí y a mis amigos!-dijo el muerto saliendo con fuerza de su tumba.-¿Amigos?-dijo Butch confundido. De repente otros muertos salían de sus tumbas, Butch estaba asustado cómicamente al ver la cantidad de muertos.-¿Esos son tus amigos?-dijo Butch en su estado.-Algo nos esta levantando!-dijo un muerto.-Es como si una energía negra nos hubiera afectado-dijo otro muerto.-Es extraño, no creo que los muertos se levanten así de repente-dijo David. En ese momento se escuchó unas explosiones.-Esas explosiones vinieron de allá-dijo Butch mirando un lugar.-Mi pueblo!-dijo David preocupado.-Volvamos!-dijo Butch.

Butch, Buttercup y David regresaron al pueblo y vieron que el pueblo estaba en ruinas.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo David preocupado. Luego vio a un aldeano asustado, se le acercó.-Señor, ¿Qué pasó aquí?-dijo David.-Unos monstruos nos atacaron, logramos escapar pero nuestro pueblo quedó fue destruido-dijo el señor.-¿Esos monstruos eran demonios?-dijo Butch.-Sí-dijo el señor.-No puede ser! Es Zetsuko!-dijo Butch preocupado.

-Pues llegó el momento de acabar con los chicos malos-dijo Buttercup confiada preparando su puño. Butch se puso serio.-Buttercup, será mejor que te quedes a ayudar a esta gente y luego debes ir hacia esa dirección-dijo Butch señalando a otro lugar.-Butch, ¿Por qué me dices eso?-dijo Buttercup.-Buttercup, solo me estorbarás, además salvar a todos es lo más importante, debes irte, verás a tus amigas se allá, yo me enfrentaré a Zetsuko y a los demonios oscuros-dijo Butch.-Deja de actuar como un martir!-dijo Buttercup molesta.

Mientras tanto; Zetsuko y los demonios oscuros caminaban hacia otra parte, en ese momento un ojo volador apareció y se acercó a Zetsuko mostrándole algo.-Ja! Por aquí está Butch-dijo Zetsuko sonriendo satisfecho.

Mientras tanto; Butch seguía discutiendo con Buttercup muy serio.-Hay cosas más importantes que hacer, debes irte-dijo Butch.-No, no voy a obedecerte Butch!-dijo Buttercup muy seria.-Quizás seas fuerte pero no lo suficiente-dijo Butch muy serio.-No pienses que tú solo puedas contra todos ellos-dijo Buttercup.

Butch se acercó a Buttercup se disponía a hacerle algo, pero Butch solo puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Buttercup, luego le sonrió a ella.-Buttercup, cuidate-dijo Butch, Buttercup estaba confundida al escuchar eso. De repente Butch dio un golpe con su mano derecha en el estómago de Buttercup dejándola desmayada, pero Butch la agarró y la colocó al suelo con cuidado.-Butch! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?-dijo David sorprendido al ver eso.-David, por favor, lleva a Buttercup a esa dirección, yo me quedaré para derrotar a los malditos que atacaron a tu pueblo-dijo Butch muy serio. Luego Butch se retiró dejando a Buttercup con David.

Butch fue a un lugar y ahí vio a los demonios oscuros que atacabn en todas partes.-Ahí están, pero ¿dónde está Zetsuko?-dijo Butch.-¿Me buscabas?-dijo una voz. Butch se dio cuenta y se volteó, era Zetsuko quien lo observaba sonriendo siniestramente.-Zetsuko!-dijo Butch. En ese momento los demonios oscuros aparecieron rodeando a Butch.

Zetsuko se acercó a Butch.-Es hora de saber quién es el más fuerte-dijo Zetsuko.-No perderé como esa vez!-dijo Butch molesto y luego sacó su búmeran y comenzó a atacar.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando pero Zetsuko lo desvió con un golpe.-Te mostraré el miedo-dijo Zetsuko sonriendo.-¿Qué planeas?-dijo Butch.

Luego Zetsuko comenzó a emitir mucha aura negra y luego su brazo derecho comenzaba a mutar. El brazo de Zetsuko se convirtió en una maza de hierro con puntas.-Poder mutante, Maza mortal!-dijo Zetsuko confiado mientra les enseñaba su brazo mutado.-Butch, te acabaré!-dijo Zetsuko.

Los demonios oscuros retrocedieron. Butch atacó a Zetsuko ofensivamente con su búmeran pero Zetsuko lo detuvo con su maza y luego golpeó a Butch.-Debilucho!-dijo Zetsuko y dio otro golpe a Butch dejándolo en el suelo.-No ganarás así, utiliza tu Poder salvaje-dijo Zetsuko.-No lo necesito, sería poseido de nuevo-dijo Butch molesto.

Zetsuko se dio cuenta de lo que Butch, luego apuntó su maza contra Butch.-Te obligaré a usarlo-dijo Zetsuko. En ese momento Zetsuko lanzó un poder a toda velocidad contra Butch. Butch pretendió detenerlo pero el ataque fue demasiado fuerte, se provocó un fuerte impacto. Butch gritó de mucho dolor y cayó al suelo al ser herido brutalmente.

-Mierda! No pude resistirlo-dijo Butch molesto y lastimado.-Eres un estúpido, recibiste mi ataque en vez de esquivarlo-dijo Zetsuko molesto y luego su maza de metal se cargó con aura negra.-Mi cuerpo está lastimado por ese ataque, no me puedo mover!-dijo Butch sintiendo dolor.-¿Y qué puedes hacer tú solo?-dijo Zetsuko.-Derrotar a alguien que resucita muertos-dijo Butch molesto.-¿Eso? Debió ser el efecto de mi poder-dijo Zetsuko sonriendo siniestramente.

Butch se volteó hasta estar con la mirada hacia arriba pero aún no podía levantarse.-Di adiós!-dijo Zetsuko mientras se disponía a atacar a Butch. Pero en ese momento se escuchó una voz.-Golpe sónico!-dijo la voz, era la de Buttercup. Su ataque afectó a algunos demonios oscuros pero Zetsuko dio un salto para atrás esquivándolo. Luego Buttercup se acercó a Butch quien seguía tirado en el suelo.-¿Buttercup?-dijo Butch lastimado al darse cuenta de su presencia.-¿Qué te pasó?¿Te dieron tu paliza?-dijo Buttercup.-¿Por qué volviste? Te dije que te fueras-dijo Butch.-Decidí regresar, no iba a perderme de esta batalla-dijo Buttercup. Se vio que David volvió también y estaba escondido en los árboles.

-Por cierto Butch, hay algo que debo decirte-dijo Buttercup. Butch estaba confundido al oír eso, de repente Buttercup dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza de Butch.-¿Cuál es tu problema?-dijo Butch molesto cómicamente.-Esto es por dejarme inconsciente e irte!-dijo Buttercup molesta. Butch estaba confundido al oír eso, pero luego se dio cuenta que ya se había puesto de pie.-Creo que mi enojo me ayudó a levantarme-dijo Butch. Zetsuko se acercaba a ellos.

-Esto será genial, el señor Him estará agradecido que le lleve a una Powerpuff Girl Z, y yo podré acabar con Butch, es el mejor momento de mi vida-dijo Zetsuko muy satisfecho.-Buttercup, ya no hay vuelta atrás, tendrás que poner de todo si no quieres ser un estorbo-dijo Butch molesto.-Sí, ya lo sé-dijo Buttercup molesta.

Ambos se preparaban para enfrentar a Zetsuko y a los demonios oscuros.-_"Ya no puedo arrepentirme, le demostraré a Bucth que soy una ganadora"_-pensó Buttercup. Butch se fijaba en Zetsuko quien se mostraba muy confiado.-Hora de pelear!-dijo Bucth en voz alta y se dirigía contra Zetsuko para enfrentarlo. ¿Cómo acabará?.


	38. episodio 39, parte 2

Butch se encontraba lastimado por su pelea contra Zetsuko, justo después, Buttercup llegó al campo de pelea y se unió con Butch.

David estaba oculto en los árboles mientras miraba lo que pasaba.-Butch, resiste-dijo David un poco preocupado.

Butch se puso de pie y se fijó en Zetsuko.-Te devolveré la golpiza que me diste-dijo Butch enojado.-Butch, no debes desesperarte-dijo Buttercup tratando de calmarlo.-No pienses que soy tan paciente como Brick y Boomer, así que no me estorbes-dijo Butch.-No me hables de esa manera!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-No importa cuantos me ataquen, eso no cambiará el resultado-dijo Zetsuko muy confiado.-No me provoques!-dijo Butch molesto.-No crei que siendo el más rudo de los chicos seas también el más estúpido, no sirves para pelear-dijo Zetsuko burlándose de Butch.

Butch se llenó de rabia y luego salió volando a toda velocidad contra Zetsuko.-Butch, detente!-dijo Buttercup tratando de detenerlo pero no pudo.-No subestimes mi fuerza!-dijo Butch enojado.-Adelante, muestrame tu fuerza!-dijo Zetsuko mientras preparaba su maza de metal.

Butch atacó a Zetsuko con su búmeran ofensivamente pero Zetsuko lo detuvo fácilmente con su brazo mutante.-Impresionante-dijo Zetsuko y luego dio una patada en el estómago de Butch dejándolo en el suelo.

Los demonios oscuros solo observaban. Buttercup fue a atacar a Zetsuko.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacando pero Zetsuko no recibió mucho daño.-¿Crees que una niña pueda conmigo?-dijo Zetsuko y luego le dio un golpe a Buttercup.

-Butch! Buttercup!-dijo David muy preocupado pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba descubierto, los demonios oscuros detectaron su presencia.-Permitanos jugar con ese chiquillo!-dijo uno de los demonios oscuros.-No es gran cosa, de acuerdo, hagan con él lo que quieran-dijo Zetsuko desinteresado. Los demonios oscuros se preparaban para atacar a David.-No se atrevan!-dijo Buttercup molesta y atacó a los demonios oscuros derrotándolos.

Nuevamente Butch se puso de pie y comenzó a pelear contra Zetsuko con varios golpes pero Zetsuko los detenía fácilmente y golpeó a Butch con su brazo mutante dejándolo en el suelo. Buttercup fue a atacar a Zetsuko nuevamente pero él la detuvo mandándola a volar hasta estrellarse al suelo al lado de Butch.-Demonios! Cada vez que lo atacamos se defiende bien-dijo Butch molesto.-Y se supone que lo notaste ahora-dijo Buttercup.-¿Se supone? Pues deberías darte cuenta desde el comienzo-dijo Butch.-Quizás pero tú deberías tener un plan en vez de quejarte-dijo Buttercup.-¿Disculpa? Pero eso no es fácil, tú deberías ocuparte de situaciones que nos molesta!-dijo Butch molesto.-Seguro, tal vez lo haría si lo pidieras amablemente podrías ganar!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Oigan, este no es momento para discutir-dijo David tratando de calmarlos.-Esperas que yo tenga todas las respuestas!-dijo Butch molesto.-Claro, oh no disculpa pensé que querías ganar esta pelea-dijo Buttercup molesta ignorando a Butch.-Así es!-dijo Butch molesto ignorando a Buttercup. Butch y Buttercup se dieron las espaldas.-No eres tan listo!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Sí, claro!-dijo Butch molesto.

-IDIOTAS!-gritó David molesto. Butch y Buttercup se dieron cuenta de lo que escucharon.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre están peleando entre ustedes? En este momento el mundo está en peligro! Es momento que ustedes trabajen como equipo-dijo David molesto y triste, Butch y Buttercup razonaron con lo que oyeron.-Él tiene razón-dijo Buttercup.-Es cierto-dijo Butch. Butch y Buttercup se miraron.-Discúlpame Buttercup-dijo Butch sintiéndose culpable.-No Butch, fue mi culpa-dijo Buttercup sintiéndose culpable. Luego ellos se miraron cara a cara haciendo que se sonrojen un poco y se voltearon sus caras para no verse sintiéndose muy avergonzados.-Disculpen, ¿terminaron su romance? Estamos en una pelea-dijo Zetsuko desinteresado.-Ya cállate! No se trata de eso!-dijo Butch molesto.

Butch estaba pensando muy profundamente.-_"__Zetsuko es más fuerte que antes, parece que no tengo más remedio que usar el Poder salvaje__"_-pensó Butch.-¿Tratan de escapar? No lo creo, los acabaré a todos de un solo ataque!-dijo Zetsuko y luego usó su mazo de acero y golpeó la tierra con fuerza. Se sintió un terremoto y de repente una enorme grieta se abrió en los pies de Butch, Buttercup y David, todos ellos cayeron adentro del abismo.-Con esto se acabó-dijo Zetsuko sonriendo satisfecho.

Al fondo de la tierra; Butch, Buttercup y David se habían caido, estaban lastimados.-¿David, estás bien?-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-Me lastimé el brazo por la caida-dijo David lastimado. Luego Buttercup sintió un fuerte dolor.-Ese ataque me dejó lastimada-dijo Buttercup. Butch se levantó un poco lastimado.-Tengo que usarlo pero no estoy seguro si podré controlarlo-dijo Butch preocupado. En ese momento el abismo comenzaba a juntarse.-Las paredes se mueven!-dijo David asustado.-Quedaremos aplastados!-dijo Buttercup preocupada. En ese momento Butch se acercó a ellos, levantó con su brazo derecho el cuerpo de David y luego con su brazo izquierdo puso el cuerpo de Buttercup sobre su hombro izquierdo.-¿Qué crees que haces? Debes pelear con ese monstruo, no debes estar aquí!-dijo Buttercup molesta y lastimada.-Tsk! ¿Por qué debería yo escucharte?-dijo Butch con sus ojos llenos de seriedad y muy decidido.

El abismo se estaba muy cerca de cerrarse.-No lo lograremos a tiempo!-dijo David preocupado.-Es todo o nada!-dijo Butch y luego lanzó a Buttercup y David con fuerza hasta que ellos salieron del abismo, pero luego las paredes se juntaron hasta aplastar a Butch.-Butch!-dijo Buttercup preocupada al darse cuenta de lo que pasó. Luego ella se fijó en Zetsuko.-¡Eres un miserable!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-¿Desde cuando te importó ese chico? Pensé que lo odiabas-dijo Zetsuko.-Quizás, pero es mi amigo-dijo Buttercup molesta y se disponía a pelear contra Zetsuko.

Mientras tanto, Butch estaba siendo triturado por las paredes de tierra y rocas del abismo.-_"Mierda! Fui derrotado, ¿Qué clase de héroe soy?"_-pensó Butch con mucho dolor. La tierra lo trituraba cada vez más.-_"Esto es demasiado para mí!"_-pensó Butch sintiéndose derrotado. Pero luego recordó algo. _"Buttercup… no debes preocuparte, tus amigas estarán bien"_ _"Claro, somos amigos"_.

Al recordar eso, Butch se enojó.-_"De ninguna manera! No permitiré que Buttercup sea lastimada por mi culpa!"_-pensó Butch y luego comenzó a emitir aura negra.-_"Yo debo vencer!"_-pensó Butch enojado y luego con sus manos comenzaba a empujar las paredes hasta después separarlos mientras Butch gritaba.

Mientras tanto; Zetsuko se acercaba a Buttercup quien pretendía pelear contra Zetsuko.-No sabes el gran poder que tengo, te acabaré en unos segundos!-dijo Zetsuko muy confiado.-No me vencerás fácilmente como Butch!-dijo Buttercup molesta y luego atacó a Zetsuko con su martillo pero Zetsuko lo detuvo con su brazo mutado.-Tienes potencial, el señor Him se alegrada cuando vea que te lleve para que te elimine personalmente-dijo Zetsuko y se disponía atacar a Buttercup con su brazo mutado. Pero en ese momento se sintió una fuerte sacudida como un terremoto, Buttercup y Zetsuko se dieron cuenta de eso.

Se llega a ver que Butch había abierto el abismo estirando sus brazos.-Esto aún no se termina!-dijo Butch enojado y con su cabeza inclinada. Se vio que Butch emitía aura negra.-No puede ser…-dijo Buttercup preocupada al ver el estado de Butch.

Desde adentro de Butch, se vio a Butch en el espacio oscuro y a su lado apareció Dark Butch, su ego maligno.-**¿Algún problema, socio? No usaste el Poder salvaje**-dijo Dark Butch.-No debo…-dijo Butch preocupación.-**¿Qué sucede?**-dijo Dark Butch.-No lo necesito, no dejaré que me controlen-dijo Butch.-**Eres un estúpido, estás siendo lastimado sabiendo de lo que es capaz**-dijo Dark Butch.-Es cierto, el mundo está en peligro, tendré que usar el poder salvaje y lo controlaré-dijo Butch muy serio.-**Eso es un gran espíritu de pelea, tal vez te**** permita dejar usar mi Poder salvaje, haz pedazos a ese sujeto!**-dijo Dark Butch sonriendo siniestramente y luego comenzó a desaparecer desde los pies hasta su cabeza. Luego Butch comenzó a sentir mucho dolor.

Mientras tanto; Zetsuko se disponía atacar a Butch quien estaba parado y con su cabeza inclinada mientras su cuerpo emitía aura negra.-Bien Butch, que esta masacre comience!-dijo Zetsuko y luego voló contra Butch para atacarlo. Pero en ese momento Butch reaccionó y detuvo con su antebrazo derecho el ataque de Zaku y luego le dio un fuerte golpe dejando a Zetsuko un poco adolorido.

Buttercup estaba sorprendida al ver lo que hizo Butch.-Increible ¿Es ese Butch?-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-No te preocupes, Buttercup, no voy a perder!-dijo Butch serio. Buttercup estaba aliviada al ver que Butch no actuaba salvajemente.-Butch, sigues siendo tú-dijo Buttercup un poco contenta. En ese momento David se le acercó.-Buttercup, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo David.

Mientras tanto; Butch y Zetsuko se miraban muy desafiantes, en ese momento hubo un viento.-Así que ya te decidiste, ahora esta pelea será interesante-dijo Zetsuko muy satisfecho.-Terminemos con esto!-dijo Butch. Luego ambos se preparaban para atacarse.

Buttercup y David vieron como Butch y Zetsuko se miraban. Luego Butch y Zetsuko comenzaron a atacarse.-Maza mortal!-dijo Zetsuko atacando con su brazo mutante pero Butch lo esquivó a tiempo.-Fallaste!-dijo Butch.-No lo creo-dijo Zetsuko confiado y de repente la maza de acero se separó de su brazo, estaba unida a una cadena de acero que estaba oculto en su brazo, la maza alcanzó a Butch golpeándolo en la espalda.-Demonios!-dijo Butch molesto y lastimado.-Y eso no es todo, también puedo hacer esto-dijo Zetsuko muy confiado y luego movió su mano izquierda, en ese momento un fuerte viento salió de su mano golpeando a Butch dejándolo lastimado.-Y esto también!-dijo Zetsuko y luego salió tierra de su mano atacando a Butch y enterrando sus manos.-Diablos!-dijo Butch lastimado.-Estás paralizado, será fácil derrotarte!-dijo Zetsuko mientras preparaba su brazo mutante para atacar a Butch pero Butch sonrió confiado.-No soy el mismo que derrotaste!-dijo Butch y luego con todas sus fuerzas liberó sus manos enterrados.

Luego Butch y Zetsuko se atacaban ofensivamente con golpes, pero de repente Zetsuko usó su cadena y agarró a Butch del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza, provocando que Butch le doliera.-Butch!-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Butch levantándose pero sintió un fuerte dolor.-Llevemos esta pelea al siguiente nivel!-dijo Zetsuko mientras preparó su brazo mutante para atacar de nuevo, pero de repente Butch lo atacó con viento de su mano empujándolo con fuerza hasta estrellarlo al suelo.-No olvides que tengo estos poderes también-dijo Butch molesto. Luego Butch y Zetsuko se atacaban con viento y tierra que salían de sus manos dañando el área donde estaban.

Buttercup y David se alejaban de la zona para evitar ser atacados.-Esos dos parecen unos monstruos-dijo David preocupado.-_"Yo creo que Butch puede hacerlo"_-pensó Buttercup un poco preocupada.

Luego de pelear, Butch y Zetsuko se notaban cansados.-Aún no se termina-dijo Butch cansado mientras emitía aura negra.-No resistirás más que yo!-dijo Zetsuko molesto. Luego Zetsuko se fijó en Buttercup.-Con tu poder salvaje, me puedes igualar ¿pero tus emociones acerca de tus amigos también?-dijo Zetsuko confiado. Butch estaba confundido al oír eso. Luego Zetsuko voló a toda velocidad contra Buttercup para atacarla.-No te atrevas!-dijo Butch en voz alta y corrió contra Zetsuko. Zetsuko estaba muy cerca de Buttercup quien estaba asombrada.-Tú!-dijo Buttercup.-Veamos como reaccionará Butch si sufres-dijo Zetsuko y dio un golpe.

Se escuchó lo que parecía un golpe mortal, luego se ve que Zetsuko estaba confundido como si algo pasó, Buttercup estaba un poco traumatizada al ver lo que pasó, ella no recibió el ataque. Se ve que Butch estaba al frente de Buttercup y había recibido un fuerte golpe de Zetsuko, protegiendo a Buttercup usando su frente y resistiendo el fuerte dolor. Zetsuko dio un salto para atrás.-Butch!-dijo Buttercup preocupada. Parecía que Butch aguantó el dolor pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor en su frente ya que estaba gravemente lastimado poniendo su mano sobre su frente.-¿Butch, por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Buttercup tratando de ayudar a Butch.-No lo hice por ti, lo hice porque te necesitamos para derrotar a Him-dijo Butch molesto y sintiendo dolor. Luego Butch se puso de pie y se fijó en Zetsuko.

-¿Viste? Puedo resistir el dolor, veamos si tú también puedes!-dijo Butch.-Pues adelante!-dijo Zetsuko. Luego ambos volvieron a correr a toda velocidad, Butch le dio un fuerte golpe a Zetsuko pero él lo resistió, luego Zetsuko le respondió con una patada en el estómago de Butch pero él también resistió. Butch y Zetsuko se daban fuertes golpes alternando pero ambos lo resistían a pesar de dolerles.

Mientras tanto, Buttercup y David seguían mirando esa pelea.-Me preguntó si Butch realmente puede resistir ese dolor-dijo David.-Yo espero eso también-dijo Buttercup.-Nosotros también-dijeron unas voces. Buttercup y David se dieron cuenta al oír eso y vieron que los zombis que habían visto en el cementerio estaban junto con ellos haciendo que se asustaran cómicamente.-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Buttercup en su estado.-No podemos volver a nuestras tumbas porque esa extraña energía negra nos revivió-dijo uno de los zombis.-Queremos dormir en paz-dijo otro zombi.-Hay asuntos mayores en que preocuparse-dijo Buttercup.

Mientras tanto; Butch se notaba muy cansado y lastimado al recibir y resisitir demasiados golpes de Zetsuko.-Tendré que usar mi ataque especial pero creo que no podré resistir eso-dijo Butch cansado y lastimado.-**Adelante socio! No tiene caso que tengas mi Poder salvaje para nada!**-dijo Dark Butch.-Debo pelear por el bien de todos-dijo Butch cansado.-Vamos! Butch!-dijo una voz alta, era la de Buttercup. Butch escuchó su voz y se fijó en Buttercup.-Butch, si en verdad el chico fuerte que siempre conocí pues entonces muestra todo de lo que puedes, yo creo en ti!-dijo Buttercup en voz alta. Butch estaba un poco pensativo al escuchar las palabras de Buttercup.-Necesitarás más que palabras para ganar, Butch mostremos nuestro máximo poder!-dijo Zetsuko mientras cargaba su cuerpo con aura negra.-Al menos agardezco esa voz de aliento Buttercup-dijo Butch sonriendo un poco y luego se fijó en Zetsuko.-De acuerdo, nuestro atque final!-dijo Butch y luego comenzó a cargar su cuerpo con aura negra y sacó su búmeran y lo sujetó con fuerza. Buttercup, David y los zombis estaban preocupados al ver lo que pasará.

Luego Boomer y Zaku dieron un gran salto y se alejaron de los demás.-Este ataque provocará grandes daños, así que lo haremos en el aire!-dijo Butch.-Me da igual, no podrás conmigo!-dijo Zetsuko. Luego ambos se miraban muy desafiantes y comenzaron a atacarse.-Taladro deslumbrante!-dijo Butch ejecutando su Poder salvaje y atacó a Zetsuko como si fuera un taladro.-Maza mortal!-dijo Zetsuko atacando con su brazo mutante. Sus ataques estaban igualados pero el de Butch logró destrozar la maza de metal de Zetsuko y luego golpeó a Zetsuko en el pecho lastimándolo mucho provocando una fuerte explosión.

Butch y Zetsuko se estrellaron al suelo muy lastimados, Butch estaba con la mirada hacia arriba mientras respiraba lentamente.-Gane… GANE! BUTTERCUP! GANAMOS! BUTTERCUP!-gritó Butch con mucho dolor. Todos los demás escucharon el grito de Butch. Buttercup escuchó la voz de Butch, luego sonrió derramando una lágrima de felicidad.-Butch-dijo Buttercup en su estado. Butch sonrió a pesar de estar lastimado.-Soy el mejor-dijo Butch sonriendo un poco debil.

Luego; Buttercup, David y los zombis se acercaron a Butch tratando de ayudarlo. Mientras Zetsuko comenzó a levantarse pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor.-Imposible, un inferior como tú me derrotó, lo hiciste bien Butch, tal vez ustedes son los elegidos para salvar el mundo…-dijo Zetsuko sonriendo muy lastimado y luego comenzó a desvanecerse en forma de polvo negra hasta desaparecer.

David ayudó a levantar a Butch pero Butch sintió un fuerte dolor dentro de su cuerpo.-Sueltame, puedo ponerme de pie-dijo Butch adolorido. Buttercup se le acercó.-Butch, ya hiciste mucho, debes descansar un poco-dijo Buttercup. Los zombis se acercaron Butch, Buttercup y David.-Agradecemos a ti, joven, ahora que esa energía oscuro se fue, nosotros podremos dormir en paz-dijo uno de los zombis, los zombis se inclinaron dando las gracias.-Sí, no hay problema-dijo Butch un poco alagado. Los zombis fueron al cementerio y regresaron a sus tumbas. Luego el viento se detuvo.

Más tarde; Butch y Buttercup estaban ayudando a David a reconstruir el pueblo.-Ninca imaginé que ustedes lograran salvarnos, son lo mejor-dijo David contento.-Esto es el pago por involucrarnos-dijo Butch.-Que bueno que nadie salió lastimado-dijo Buttercup contenta.-_"Ahora, tengo que pensar como llegar al punto de encuentro, seguramente Brick está muy serio sobre la situación"_-pensó Butch.

En otro lugar, Brick estaba hablando con Shun, Blossom se dio cuenta de eso.-Bueno ahora para aumentar el humor… mi imitación de Him-dijo Brick y luego puso una cara y gestos de Him.-Ya verán Powerpuff Girls Z, las destruiré-dijo Brick imitando la voz de Him en forma afeminada haciendo reir a Shun.-Esa estuvo muy buena!-dijo Shun riendose. Blossom estaba tratando de no enojarse.-Ustedes actúan como niños inmaduros-dijo Blossom en su estado y luego se escuchó dos golpes.-No hay tiempo para chistes tontos!-dijo Blossom enojada cómicamente y se vio que ella había golpeado a Brick y Shun al mismo tiempo dejándolos en el suelo.-Veo que algunas chicas no les gusta el humor que hago-dijo Brick cómicamente adolorido.-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Shun cómicamente adolorido.-Lamento molestarlos, pero hay que movernos-dijo Shizune.-Entendido!-dijeron Blossom, Brick y Shun.

Mientras tanto; Butch y Buttercup se preparaban para irse en un barco por el río.-Si van por este río, los demonios oscuros no los encontraran-dijo David.-Que buena idea-dijo Buttercup.-Pues qué esperamos, todos a bordo!-dijo Butch contento y luego agarró a Buttercup y David y dio un salto hacia el barco estrellandose en un mástil. Luego el barco comenzó a moverse.-Lo hicimos!-dijo Butch contento. Pero luego Buttercup le dio un golpe en su cabeza con su martillo y David una patada en su cabeza.-Esta bien que estés sano, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso!-dijo David molesto cómicamente.-Eres un idiota!-dijo Buttercup molesta cómicamente.

Luego el barco se movía; Butch estaba mirando el horizonte un poco pensativo. Buttercup y David hablaban.-Los acompañare hasta el puerto más cercano, no puedo estorbarles en sus batallas-dijo David.-Gracias por tu ayuda David-dijo Buttercup.-Por cierto Buttercup, ¿Te das cuenta que Butch parece actuar como un gran cargo cuando actúa muy fastidio?-dijo David.-Buttercup se fijó en Butch.-Sí, Butch es un gran cargo, pero es mí cargo que tengo que lidiar-dijo Buttercup sonriendo un poco.

Las tres batallas terminaron pero todavía que da la última batalla. ¿Será una salvación o una perdición?

**Otro episodio que vale la pena, no se pierdan el episodio 40, gracias y comenten.**


	39. episodio 40, parte 1

**Otro episodio emocionante, ya se acerca el final, disfrútenlo y comenten**

40.-Derrotemos a Him! Poderes salvajes activados!

Los RRBZ derrotaron a los Dark Warriors Z y luego junto con las PPGZ se dirigían a un lugar de reunión para vencer a Him.

Mientras tanto; Him sintió algo extraño mientras estaba sentado en su trono.-No puedo creerlo ¿Los Dark Warriors Z fueron derrotados por esos enanos?-dijo Him molesto mientras miraba un ojo volador.-Señor Him, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?¿Los buscamos?-dijo uno de los demonios oscuros.-No hace falta, esos chicos vendrán por mí, y seguramente las Powerpuff Girls Z también vendrán, después de todo tendrán que salvar la ciudad y al mundo, mis demonios oscuros ya están invadiendo a muchos lugares del mundo-dijo Him mientras se recuerda lo que dijo.

-Señor Him, ¿Qué debemos hacer con los prisioneros?-dijo otro de los demonios oscuros.-Serán como rehenes, cuando esos chicos vengan a enfrentarme, los estaré esperando, ¿verdad, sombra?-dijo Him sonriendo siniestramente mientras veía como su sombra se levantaba y sonría también.

Mientras tanto; Brick estaba caminando por el bosque buscando a alguien.-Blossom ¿Dónde estás?-dijo Brick en voz alta. Luego Shun (Con su traje metálico) y Shizune (Con su traje amazónico) se le acercaron.-¿La encontraste?-dijo Shizune.-Esa chica es muy problemática-dijo Brick rascándose la cabeza. Luego ellos vieron que alguien se les acercaba con mucha prisa, era Blossom.-Es Blossom!-dijo Shun.-Oye Blossom ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Brick. Brick, Shun y Shizune corrían para acercarse a Blossom.-Ahí están! Ayudenme!-dijo Blossom un poco histérica mientras corrían hacia ellos. Los demás vieron que un enjambre de abejas estaban persiguiendo a Blossom y al parecer hacia ellos también.-Ah! Reversa!-dijo Brick asustado cómicamente. Luego los demás se voltearon y corrieron hacia dirección opuesta, Blossom los alcanzó.-¿Qué demonios hicistes?-dijo Brick molesto mientras corría.-Lo siento, tenía un poco de hambre y vi un panal con mucha miel, así que agarré un poco pero las abejas no estaban contentas de lo que hice-dijo Blossom mientras corría.-¿Pero no tenía que traerlas con nosotros?-dijo Shun. Todos corrían despavoridos tratando de escapar de las abejas.

Mientras tanto; Boomer y Bubbles estaban explorando lo que parecía unas praderas mientras se dirigían a otro lugar.-Bubbles, mantente alerta, esos demonios oscuros podrían estar observándonos en cualquier sitio-dijo Boomer un poco serio.-Entendido-dijo Bubbles. En ese momento algo los observaba entre los arbustos, Boomer se percató de eso y luego usó su ataque contra lo que los estaba observando.-¿Le dí?-dijo Boomer. Bubbles se acercó a ver y vio que era un pequeño conejo que estaba inconsciente.-Ah! No! Pobre lindo conejito!-dijo Bubbles mientras cargaba al conejo.-¿Era un conejo?-dijo Boomer cómicamente confundido.-Boomer ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Mataste un inocente conejito!-dijo Bubbles mientras lloriqueaba cómicamente.-Bubbles… yo… yo… no lo sabía-dijo Boomer con mucha desesperación mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Bubbles, pero luego vio que el conejo movía una pata.-Boomer, ¿Por qué?-dijo Bubbles mientras seguía lloriqueando.-Bubbles! Tranquila! No está muerto! Sólo esta desmayado-dijo Boomer tratando de calmar a Bubbles desesperadamente.

Mientras tanto; Butch y Buttercup estaban corriendo con mucha prisa por un bosque.-No puedo creer que se nos haya hecho tarde para reunirnos con los demás!-dijo Butch molesto.-No me grites, fue tu culpa ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormir acostado de un árbol de este bosque inmenso? Me tomó mucho trabajo encontrarte!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Oye! Donde yo duermo no es asunto tuyo, cierra tu boca!-dijo Butch molesto mientras corría.-Y tener que preocuparme en buscarte, ya no lo haré de nuevo!-dijo Buttercup molesta mientras corría. Butch y Buttercup seguían discutiendo cómicamente mientras seguían corriendo.

Los tres grupos seguían corriendo a toda prisa hacia un lugar.-_"Puedo sentir sus presencias, están muy cercas!"_-pensaron los RRBZ al mismo tiempo. Pero luego ellos aumentaron sus velocidades y no se dieron cuenta que estaban en caminos cruzados y terminaron estrellándose entre ellos.

-Chicos!-dijeron las PPGZ un poco confundidas pero luego se dieron cuenta que se habían encontrado de nuevo.-Chicas!-dijeron las PPGZ y estaban muy felices y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Luego ellas se abrazaron con mucha alegría.-Las extrañé mucho!-dijo Blossom.-Que bueno que estén a salvo-dijo Bubbles.-Sabía que nos encontraríamos de nuevo-dijo Buttercup.-Lamento interrumpir su momento de reencuentro pero ahora hay otras cosas en que pensar-dijo Brick un poco incómodo.

-Los otros chicos!-dijo Shun.-Shun!-dijeron los RRBZ en el suelo.-Shun, ¿Quiénes son los otros chicos que se parecen a Brick?-dijo Shizune.-Ah sí, olvidé que aún no los conoces-dijo Shun y luego se fijó en los demás.-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Shizune, ella tiene poderes parecidos a los nuestros-dijo Shun.-Es un gusto conocerlos, a todos-dijo Shizune contenta.-Vaya! Esa chica es muy femenina, no como otras-dijo Butch a Buttercup. Buttercup se enojó un poco al oír eso.-¿Eso qué significa?-dijo Buttercup enojada.-Admítelo, ella es más atractiva que tú-dijo Butch.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Blossom mirando el lugar, parecía un enorme callejón.-Este es nuestro escondite secreto que solíamos usar cuando estábamos solos-dijo Brick.-¿Escondite secreto?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Pero este lugar es demasiado grande para pocas personas como nosotros-dijo Shizune.-¿Pocas? No lo creo-dijo Brick muy confiado. Luego los RRBZ se reunieron.-Chicos hagamos la señal de la banda-dijo Brick.

Luego los RRBZ miraron al cielo y tomaron una gran inhalación y luego aullaron en voz alta. Las PPGZ estaban confundidas cómicamente al ver lo que los RRBZ hacían.-¿Por qué hacen eso?-dijo Blossom en su estado. De repente escucharon más aullidos de diferentes partes haciendo que las PPGZ se asusten un poco.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Shun confundido. Luego se escucharon unos pasos, los demás vieron que una multitud de chicos callejeros corrían hacia ellos, luego esos chicos fueron a reunirse con los RRBZ.-Lobos callejeros, reunidos!-dijeron los RRBZ y los chicos callejeros y luego aullaron en voz alta.-¿Quiénes son esos chicos? Están sucios-dijo Bubbles un poco confundida. Al oír eso, los chicos callejeros se voltearon con miradas asesinas, luego Boomer se acercó a Bubbles.-No debes insultar al grupo de esa manera-dijo Boomer en voz baja.-¿Grupo?-dijo Blossom.-Así es, esos chicos y nosotros somos la banda secreta conocidos como...-dijo Brick.-Los lobos callejeros!-dijeron los RRBZ y los chicos aullando al final.-No sabíamos sobre una banda secreta, también deben ser enemigos-dijo Buttercup.-Claro que no! Talvez tengamos un pasado malvado pero ellos no!-dijo Butch deteniendo a Buttercup.-Les contaremos nuestro secreto… esto pasó cuando tuvimos nuestros nuevos poderes…-dijo Brick y luego se empieza a recordar algo.

/Flashback/

_"__Cuando tuvimos nuestros nuevos poderes y decidimos cambiar nuestro estilo de vida, viajábamos en diferentes lugares, hasta que encontramos este lugar secreto"_ dijo Brick mientras se recuerda lo que dijo.

Los RRBZ caminaban por el gran callejón y vieron que unos chicos callejeros estaban en su camino.-Oigan enanos! Están en nuestro territorio!-dijo un chico callejero.-Será mejor que cuiden sus bocas, no nos gusta que nos llamen así-dijo Brick.-¿Y quiénes se creen que son ustedes pero hablarnos así?-dijo otra voz, era un chico callejero alto.-Este lugar es secreto y nos pertenece, somos los Lobos callejeros!-dijo el chico callejero alto.-¿Y qué?¿Son una banda de apestosos como la banda gangrena?-dijo Brick.-NO SE METAN CON NUESTRA NATURALEZA!-gritaron los Lobos callejeros muy enojados.-Como sea, apártense de nuestro camino-dijo Brick desinteresado.-Si quieren pasar, deberán derrotarme en una pelea-dijo el chico callejero alto.-¿Una pelea?-dijo Boomer desinteresado.-Deben haber perdido la cabeza-dijo Butch.-En ese caso, yo pelearé-dijo Brick preparando sus puños. Brick se acercó al chico callejero alto.-Yo soy Ray, líder de los Lobos callejeros-dijo el chico callejero alto.-Y yo soy Brick, líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, será mejor que no lo intentes-dijo Brick.-Ese chico no sabe con quién se está metiendo-dijo otro chico callejero.-Nuestro líder lo acabará de un solo golpe-dijo una chica callejera.

Luego Ray corrió para golpear a Brick pero él lo esquivó moviendo su cabeza y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Ray mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared. Los Lobos callejeros tenían sus bocas abiertas cómicamente al ver lo que Brick hizo.-Ay! Espero no haberlo matado-dijo Brick cómicamente preocupado. Ray se levanto un poco adolorido.-Eres fuerte para ser tan pequeño-dijo Ray molesto y lastimado pero luego Brick le dio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.-TE DIJE QUE NO NOS GUSTA QUE HABLEN SOBRE NUESTROS TAMAÑOS-gritó Brick cómicamente enojado.

Más tarde; los Lobos callejeros estaban hablando con los RRBZ pacíficamente sentados alrededor de una fogata.-Nunca conocí a unos chicos con grandes dones ¿Son chicos callejeros como nosotros?-dijo Ray un poco lastimado.-Antes éramos chicos callejeros, incluso unos malvados, pero ahora somos héroes-dijo Brick contento. Luego Ray se puso de pie.-Por haberme derrotado, los nombro los líderes de los Lobos callejeros-dijo Ray.-¿En serio? Pues que vivan los Lobos callejeros!-dijo Brick con mucho entusiasmo.-Lamento molestarte, pero también deben recordar la señal de los Lobos callejeros-dijo Ray y luego los Lobos callejeros aullaron.-Súper-dijo Brick contento y luego los RRBZ aullaron también.

/Fin del flashback/

-Así que ustedes también tenían una banda-dijo Blossom.-Miren quiénes regresaron, son nuestros líderes-dijo Ray acercándose, pero luego se fijó en Blossom.-Esa chica…-pensó Ray un poco enamorado.-Ray! Es bueno que nuestro grupo estén a salvo de los demonios oscuros de Him…-dijo Brick acercándose a Ray pero él lo ignoró ya que se acercaba a Blossom.-Hola, chica hermosa-dijo Ray muy afectuosamente. Blossom se sonrojó al escuchar eso.-Oye! ¿Por qué me ignoras?-dijo Brick enojado.-Sí Brick, ya sabía que estaban bien-dijo Ray ignorando a Brick.-¿Te llamas Ray? Yo soy Blossom-dijo Blossom muy contenta.-Blossom, podemos hablar-dijo Brick.-Lo siento Brick, pero por primera vez conozco un chico que me gusta y me respeta-dijo Blossom. Brick estuvo traumatizado cómicamente al oír eso.-¿Crees que tienes tiempo para tus tonterías?-dijo Brick molesto.-Pues no deberías meterte en la conversación de otros, niño!-dijo Blossom.-No me hables como si fueras mi mamá!-dijo Brick molesto.-Oye Blossom, Brick es tu pareja-dijo Ray un poco preocupado. Blossom se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y luego se rió un poco.-Claro que no! Yo no me enamoraría de un chico como él, a mí me gusta los chicos altos, apuestos y maduros-dijo Blossom contenta. Luego Blossom se retiró con Ray mientras conversaban.-Ella es la inmadura, yo no!-dijo Brick molesto.

Más tarde, era de noche en el callejón secreto; todos estaban en una fogata.-Por cierto Shizune, ¿Cómo fue que tienes esos poderes de chica amazonas?-dijo Butch.-Pues Leo no me lo dijo…-dijo Shizune pero luego vio una nota en su cinturón.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Buttercup. Shizune empezó a leer la nota.-Es de Leo-dijo Shizune y luego volvió a leerlo mientras se imaginaba algo.

_"Hace muchos años, existió una mujer que tenía grandes poderes y técnicas de combate, era conocida como la guerrera amazonas, ella era muy bella y luchaba contra diferentes tipos de monstruos para proteger a las personas de esta región junto conmigo, yo era su compañero en león místico Leo. Cuando los últimos días de vida de la guerrera amazonas llegó, ella me dijo que su poder será heredara por otra mujer en un futuro como este. Cuando nació una niña ella heredó el poder de la guerrera amazona. Esa niña era Shizune"_ dijo la voz de Leo mientras se imaginó todo lo que dijo.

Todos lo demás estaban sorprendidos al enterarse de la nota de Leo, especialmente Shizune.-Eso es increíble-dijo Brick.-Pero por qué no tenía ese poder antes-dijo Shizune.-Sigue leyendo-dijo Blossom mientras se recordaba más.

_"Cuando Shizune nació, su poder de la guerrera amazonas quedó sellado y no podía usarlo, pero un día ella estaba muy cerca de una de las peleas de los Rowdyruff Boys Z contra un enorme gorila pero ella no se dio cuenta, esa energía de la pelea en forma de aura gris afectó un poco a Shizune permitiendo que su poder oculto despertara"_ dijo la voz de Leo mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.

Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos al escuchar eso.-En ese momento ese gorila era yo, fue cuando el polvo negro me infectó y los chicos me salvaron-dijo Shun.-Cuando vi que Brick estaba en peligro, mi grito debió despertar mi poder-dijo Shizune.-Es bueno, parece que los chicos no sólo tienen un chico más en su equipo-dijo Blossom muy satisfecha.-¿Eso significa que somos amigas?-dijo Shizune confundida. Blossom le agarró sus manos.-Sí, bienvenida a nuestro equipo, después de todo mientras más héroes seamos, mayor seguridad tendrán las personas-dijo Blossom contenta. Shizune sonrió al oír eso.-Gracias-dijo Shizune.-Parece que esas chicas nos igualaron en número-dijo Shun.-Ya lo creo-dijeron los RRBZ desinteresados.-Hora de la cena-dijo una chica de los Lobos callejeros.-Que bien, nuestro favorito-dijo Brick contento. Todos ellos tenían unas latas de frijoles. Las PPGZ sentían un poco de asco al ver lo que tenían para cenar.-¿Comen esto?-dijo Blossom un poco inconforme.-¿Cuál es el problema? Somos chicos callejeros-dijo Brick y luego comió un poco de frijoles al igual que Boomer y Butch.

Más tarde; los Lobos callejeros estaban durmiendo. Los RRBZ, las PPGZ, Shun y Shizune estaban hablando.-Deberíamos dormir, mañana hay que prepararnos-dijo Boomer.-Sí, tengo mucho sueño-dijo Bubbles.-Pero antes, ¿Qué tal si contamos historias de terror?-dijo Butch.-¿Historias de terror? No puedes asustarnos con eso-dijo Buttercup.-¿En serio? Pues mi historia es muy terrorífico-dijo Butch.-Claro, estamos temblando, dilo de una vez para dormir-dijo Buttercup desinteresada.-Bien, no digan que nos les advertí. Todo comenzó en un campamento que se parecía como esta…-dijo Butch mientras contaba la historia.

Luego de una hora; Blossom y Bubbles estaban temblando un poco, Brick y Boomer estaban preocupados al igual que Shun y Shizune por la historia que Butch contaba pero Buttercup no estaba asustada.-Luego de eso, los dos chicos que sobrevivieron a la masacre corrieron hasta llegar a una casa abandonada y cerraron la puerta, pero no sabían que estaban en la casa del asesino de la mascara de hockey. Los chicos estaban temblando al ver sangre en todas partes de la casa y temblaban mucho ya que pensaban que el asesino de la mascara de hockey estaría acechándolos, hasta que fueron encontrados y fueron descuartizados-dijo Butch contando la historia y luego se volteó.-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Buttercup.-¿Y saben por qué? Ya que esta historia se basa de una historia real, y ese asesino con máscara de hockey esta vagando por todas partes buscando sus victimas jóvenes como nosotros, ese asesino podría estar en cualquier… podría incluso estar… AQUÍ!-dijo Butch en voz alta mientras se volteó y tenía una mascara de hockey. Las PPGZ gritaron y se abrazaron del susto levantando a los Lobos callejeros. Butch se reía mientras se quitaba la máscara de hockey.-Butch! Eso no fue gracioso!-dijo Buttercup molesta mientras se acercó a Butch.-Pero sí lo fue, ojala hubiera traído mi cámara para filmar sus caras-dijo Butch.-Eres un malvado! Así le agradas a tus padres-dijo Buttercup molesta.-No lo sé, señorita gallina no les pregunté-dijo Butch.

Más tarde, era medianoche y todos dormían con unas cobijas. Luego Buttercup se levantó al escuchar un ruido.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Buttercup y luego vio que Butch estaba roncando un poco, además se había quitado su cobija ya que dormía inquietamente.-Ese chico si que es un lío incluso cuando duerme-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta. Luego ella se acercó a Butch para hacerle algo pero luego lo miró un poco pensativa. Luego Buttercup tomó la cobija que Butch tiró y se puso nuevamente mientras él dormía más tranquilo. Buttercup sonrió un poco.-Tal ves te golpee mañana-dijo Buttercup sonriendo un poco.

A la mañana siguiente; Brick y Boomer se levantaron muy temprano.-Dormí muy bien-dijo Brick estirándose. Las PPGZ, Shun y Shizune también se levantaron.-¿Ya es de día?-dijo Blossom con un poco de sueño.-Pues sí, dormilona, ahora levántense-dijo Brick.

-Oigan chicos-dijo Shun mientras se dio cuenta de algo.-¿Sucede algo, Shun?-dijo Buttercup.-No, creí haber visto algo-dijo Shun.-¿Qué, qué cosa?-dijo Buttercup mirando el lugar que miraba Shun.-Nada, olvidenlo-dijo Shun.-Oigan chicos, cuidado!-dijo la voz de Butch en voz alta. Todos los demás se dieron cuenta de su voz. Ellos vieron que Butch estaba tirado con su cobija, luego Butch bostezó de sueño.-¿Fue un sueño?-dijo Butch con sueño y luego se volvió a dormir.-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?-gritó Buttercup muy enojada cómicamente mientras es detenida por Blossom y Bubbles.-Idiota! Voy a romperte la cabeza!-dijo Shun enojado cómicamente.-¿Qué te pasa, Butch? Te voy a lanzar a tu tumba!-gritó Buttercup.-Cálmense-dijo Shizune tratando de calmarlos.

Desde el lugar que Shun se fijó, había un pequeño ojo volador de Him que los veía desde muy lejos.

-Muy bien, todos, es hora que les diga cuál es el plan para derrotar a Him-dijo Brick serio. Butch se levantó y junto a los demás prestaban mucha atención.-Tal vez sea riesgazo pero nosotros encontramos una solución para derrotar a Him de una vez por todas-dijo Brick serio y preocupado.

¿Cuál será ese plan?


	40. episodio 40, parte 2

Brick, se reunió con Boomer y Butch preparándose a revelar el plan para derrotar a Him.-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?-dijo Blossom.

Brick miró a los demás un poco serio.-Como sabían, Him fue derrotado por ustedes, usaron la energía de sus auras blancas y otras más que recolectaron en los diferentes épocas de tiempo, y luego los unieron todas creando un campo de energía blanca que encerró a Him y luego lo mandaron al espacio-dijo Brick mientras recordó lo que dijo.

-Eso lo sabemos muy bien, pero Him logró liberar un poco de su energía y revivió-dijo Blossom.-¿Y cuál es el plan que tienen para ganar? Dijeron que no servía volver a usar el mismo plan-dijo Buttercup.-Dijimos que no servía el mismo plan, pero no si era de otra manera-dijo Butch.-¿Otra manera?-dijo Bubbles.-Nos referimos a una manera similar al de ustedes pero con otra forma-dijo Boomer.

-Les diremos cómo volver a usar la misma táctica que usaron pero de otra manera-dijo Brick y luego se imaginó algo.-Cuando Him esté frente de ustedes, usarán la energía de sus auras blancas para capturarlo en un campo de energía y luego nosotros activaremos nuestros Poderes salvajes para destruirlo de una vez por todas-dijo Brick.-No creo que sea posible, me parece el mismo plan que usamos antes-dijo Blossom.-En ese caso, debemos ayudarlas a incrementar su poder de aura blanca-dijo Brick.-¿Aumentar nuestro poder de aura blanca?-dijo Blossom.-Así es-dijo Brick.-¿Pero es posible? Además si hacemos eso, podríamos perder nuestros poderes como antes-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Sí,, pero tuvimos suerte esa vez, no estoy segura si volvamos a tenerlo de nuevo-dijo Buttercup.-Y por eso vamos a ayudarlas a desarrollar mejor sus poderes-dijo Butch.-De esa manera no los perderán cuando los usen, sino que también será tan efectivo que podrá inmovilizar a Him para nuestro favor-dijo Boomer.

Las PPGZ estaban un poco sorprendidas al escuchar eso.-¿En serio podemos hacer eso?-dijo Blossom.-Bueno si nosotros pudimos manejar nuestros Poderes salvajes, estoy seguro que ustedes también pueden hacer algo mejor-dijo Brick. Luego Brick se fijó en Shun, Shizune y en los Lobos callejeros.-Las chicas y nosotros comenzaremos con el plan, ustedes vigilen si algún demonio oscuro de Him se acerca-dijo Brick.

Más tarde; Brick y Blossom estaban en un campo abierto.-Debemos enfocarnos en hacer que sus poderes de las auras blancas se incrementen y liberarlos como un ataque-dijo Brick.-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Tus amigas tienen un método diferente, el tuyo también lo será-dijo Brick.-¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?-dijo Blossom. En ese momento Brick atacó a Blossom con un golpe pero ella lo esquivó a tiempo.-¿Qué te pasa, por qué me atacas?-dijo Blossom.-Hay que elevar tu nivel de poder, así que primero defiéndete, o se destruida-dijo Brick y luego fue a atacarla de nuevo.

Mientras tanto; Boomer y Bubbles estaban en otro campo abierto.-Hay que ver tu velocidad-dijo Boomer.-¿Mi velocidad?-dijo Bubbles confundida.-Si te mueves más rápido, ningun enemigo podrá tocarte-dijo Boomer.-¿Y entonces que hago?-dijo Bubbles.-Usarás estos zancos para moverte más rápido-dijo Boomer mientras le mostró unos zancos de madera.-¿Eso me ayudará?-dijo Bubbles confundida. Boomer se subió a los zancos y se acercó a Bubbles.-Estos zancos nos serán muy útiles-dijo Boomer pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Mira, creo que me volví más alto que tú ¿No es genial?-dijo Boomer contento mientras puso su mano sobre Bubbles.-Ah! Boomer no hagas eso! Me haces sentir muy apenada!-dijo Bubbles sintiéndose avergonzada y luego empujó a Boomer. Boomer estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y luego vio que había una pendiente en frente de él, luego comenzó a descender rápido con los zancos mientras gritaba cómicamente de susto. Luego había un árbol en su camino, Boomer se estrelló con el árbol. Bubbles se le acercó.-Boomer, lo siento!-dijo Bubbles arrepentida.-Bueno… ya viste una demostración de lo que haremos-dijo Boomer un poco adolorido.

Mientras tanto; Butch y Buttercup estaban en otro campo abierto, en frente de ellos habían varias rocas altas.-Midamos tu fuerza-dijo Butch.-Por favor, ya sabes que soy fuerte-dijo Buttercup.-No hablo de tu fuerza física, hablo de tu fuerza de poder-dijo Butch.-¿Y cómo se supone que lo medirás?-dijo Buttercup.-Sígueme-dijo Butch y luego estuvo sobre una de las rocas altas. Buttercup se subió en otra roca alta.-Trata de romper esta roca-dijo Butch.-Eso es fácil-dijo Buttercup y luego dio un fuerte golpe a la roca rompiéndola un poco.-¿Viste? Eso fue fácil-dijo Buttercup.-Necesitarás mejorar eso-dijo Butch.-¿Te estás burlando de mi fuerza?-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Por eso debemos tu fuerza para que derrotes a cualquier enemigo con un solo golpe-dijo Butch y luego él dio un golpe a la roca rompiéndola a la mitad.

Más tarde era de noche; los RRBZ y las PPGZ volvieron con Shun, Shizune y los Lobos callejeros. Las PPGZ estaban muy cansadas.-Este día fue muy difícil-dijo Blossom cansada.-No se rindan, estoy seguro que podrán dominarlo-dijo Brick.-Para ti es fácil decirlo-dijo Blossom.-Oigan, aunque ustedes no lo sepan, anoche estuvimos practicando el dominio de nuestros Poderes salvajes-dijo Brick.-Eso explica por qué Butch estaba durmiendo hasta muy tarde-dijo Buttercup.-Yo era el más cansado-dijo Butch.-Estoy preocupada por el profesor Utonium, Ken y los otros-dijo Bubbles.-Estoy seguro que Him no les hará daño, ya que nosotros somos su blanco principal-dijo Boomer.-Pero no puedo estar tranquila sin saber como están las demás personas-dijo Bubbles preocupada. Boomer se dio cuenta y luego tuvo una idea.-Oye Bubbles-dijo Boomer. Bubbles se volteó a ver a Boomer.-Mojo!-dijo Boomer quien tenía un balde de basura sobre su cabeza y actuaba como si fuera Mojo jojo. Bubbles se reía a carcajadas al verlo así.-No sabía que Boomer sabía animar a la gente de esa manera-dijo Shun confundido.

Luego, Ray se les acercó.-Chicos, los demás chicos vieron que unos demonios oscuros se dirigían esa dirección-dijo Ray señalando el lugar.-Pero ese lugar es… Tokio-dijo Brick sorprendido.-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Parece que Him ya se dio cuenta que vencimos a Zato y a los otros Dark Warriors Z, ahora quiere vengarse de nosotros, no hay remedio, tenemos que estar listos mañana-dijo Brick un poco serio.

A la mañana siguiente; Brick y Blossom estaban entrenando mientras peleaban.-Vamos Blossom, si no me atacas con todo tu poder, no podrás salvar a todos en la ciudad-dijo Brick.-No me rendiré! Las chicas y yo fuimos las salvadoras de la ciudad, y lo haremos de nuevo!-dijo Blossom y luego dio un golpe a Brick pero el lo detuvo con su mano.-¿Eso es todo? Las chicas son muy débiles después de todo!-dijo Brick molesto. Blossom se molestó y luego su cuerpo se cargó de aura blanca.-No somos débiles!-dijo Blossom molesta y luego dio otro golpe que mandó a Brick al suelo lastimado.-Bien hecho… de eso hablaba-dijo Brick lastimado.-¿Brick, estás bien? Discúlpame-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.-Descuida, lo hiciste bien-dijo Brick sonriendo un poco.

Mientras tanto; Bubbles le tomó mucho trabajo correr con zancos, pero Boomer la alentaba.-Bubbles, puedes hacerlo!-dijo Boomer. Luego Bubbles comenzó a correr sobre una pendiente muy inclinada y luego emitió aura blanca en su cuerpo.-Lo logré!-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Así se hace, amiga-dijo Boomer contento.-Mira Boomer, dominé los zancos…-dijo Bubbles contenta pero luego perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo.-Bien, al menos generamos el poder que tienes-dijo Boomer con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto; Buttercup seguía practicando rompiendo rocas con sus puños, Butch analizaba cómo lo hacía.-Nada mal, pero pon más empeño, chica flaca-dijo Butch. Buttercup se enojó al escuchar eso, luego golpeó con mucha fuerza la roca rompiéndola en mil pedazos y luego emitió aura blanca en su cuerpo.-Nunca dudes de mi fuerza-dijo Buttercup.-A eso le llamo poder de fuerza-dijo Butch satisfecho.

Luego Brick se acercó a Blossom.-Muy bien Blossom, ahora concentra todo ese poder que tienes y únelo con tu yo-yo-dijo Brick. Blossom sacó su yo-yo y luego se concentró. La energía de su cuerpo se unió a su yo-yo, era muy poderoso.-Lo haces bien-dijo Brick.-Lo logré…-dijo Blossom contenta pero luego fue detenida por Brick.-Suficiente Blossom-dijo Brick.-¿Por qué me detienes?-dijo Blossom.-Ese poder es sólo la tercia parte, necesitamos las otras partes de ese poder, tus amigas ya deben haber logrado el mismo progreso que tú, además tenemos solo un ataque-dijo Brick.

Mientras tanto; Bubbles y Buttercup habían logrado sacar el poder de sus auras blancas y los unieron con sus armas al igual que Blossom. Boomer y Butch estaban satisfechos por los logros.

Más tarde en la noche; los RRBZ estaban sentados en la fogata.-Logramos un buen progreso, las Powepuff Girls Z lograron liberar su poder de aura blanca-dijo Boomer.-Sólo faltaría ejecutar el plan para derrotar a Him-dijo Butch.-Aplicaremos la estrategia R-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch estaban en shock al oír eso.-¿Dijiste la estrategia R?-dijo Boomer preocupado.-No podemos usar esa estrategia en una batalla real-dijo Butch.-Lo sé, pero creo que con la ayuda de las chicas, no será suficiente, debemos…-dijo Brick pero es interrumpido por Blossom.-Chicos, trajimos algo!-dijo Blossom.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Brick.-Bueno queríamos agradecerles por lo que hicieron por nosotras-dijo Blossom.-No hay problema-dijo Brick.-Y como agradecimiento, les trajimos algo delicioso de una tienda que encontramos-dijo Blossom.

Las PPGZ tenían unas bolsas que llevaban algo adentro. Eran piezas de pan y se los dieron a los RRBZ.-¿En serio? Teníamos como cena atún y cebolla-dijo Brick. Las PPGZ sintieron un poco de nauseas al escuchar eso.-Pasamos-dijo Blossom sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

Luego las PPGZ y los RRBZ estaban comiendo las piezas de pan.-Chicos, tenemos algo que los ayudará en su batalla-dijo Bubbles. Las PPGZ sacaron unas botellas de leche. Los RRBZ estaban un poco nerviosos al ver eso.-_"¿Leche?"_-pensaron los RRBZ un poco molestos.-Necesitan energía para pelear-dijo Blossom contenta.-Bueno…-dijo Brick en su estado y luego agarró una botella de leche y se lo bebió aunque se sentía un poco molesto al hacerlo.

Boomer agarró la otra botella de leche y estaba dudando si tomarlo o no. Pero luego se fijó que Bubbles lo miraba muy contenta.-_"De acuerdo, por Bubbles lo haré"_-pensó Boomer preocupado cómicamente y luego lo bebió.

-Oye Butch, no tomaste tu leche-dijo Buttercup.-Odio la leche-dijo Butch un poco molesto y preocupado.-Pues si no lo tomas, te vas a quedar enano-dijo Buttercup.-¡¿A quién llamas enano? Bruja estúpida!-dijo Butch enojado.-¿Cómo me llamaste? Renacuajo!-dijo Buttercup enojada.-Niñita amargada!-dijo Butch molesto.-Micro-pulga!-dijo Buttercup enojada. Los demás comían tratando de ignorar esa discusión.

Más tarde en la medianoche, había luna llena. Las PPGZ estaban durmiendo. Brick se dirigía al campo pero en su camino estaba Shizune.-¿Shizune?-dijo Brick.-Brick, ¿Nos ocultan algo sobre el plan para derrotar a Him?-dijo Shizune.-No sé de qué hablas-dijo Brick ignorando lo que escuchó. Shizune se le acercó muy seriamente.-Brick, dime la verdad, no pensarás en hacer algo riesgoso ¿verdad?-dijo Shizune.-No lo sabré si no es necesario-dijo Brick.-Pero Brick, ¿No sabes como se sentirá ella si algo terrible te pasara?-dijo Shizune.-¿De quién hablas?-dijo Brick confundido.-Ya sabes, ella, Blossom-dijo Shizune.-No lo creo, ella le gusta Ray, además tú eres quien me gusta-dijo Brick un poco sonrojado mientras recordó el beso que le dio Shizune cuando la salvó.-Sí, pero llegué muy lejos cuando te besé, no me di cuenta de que le molestaba a Blossom-dijo Shizune un poco preocupada.-Olvida eso, cuando gané, ¿saldrías conmigo?-dijo Brick.-Lo siento Brick, pero yo sé que Blossom te ama, los vi juntos cuando estabas entrenando con ella-dijo Shizune mientras recordó ver a Brick y Blossom entrenando juntos en la estrategia para derrotar a Him.-Así que no finjas más ni lo ocultes y díselo ya-dijo Shizune.-Shizune…-dijo Brick un poco asombrado.-Además, encontré a alguien que si me entiende-dijo Shizune.-¿Hablas de Shun?-dijo Brick.-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Shizune un poco sonrojada.-Digamos que fue porque él te protegió una vez-dijo Brick.-Bueno, pero no lo digas en voz alta-dijo Shizune.-No te preocupes por mí, lo entiendo, bueno será mejor que vayas a dormir, hay algo que debo discutir con Boomer y Butch-dijo Brick.-Entiendo, buenas noches Brick-dijo Shizune un poco preocupada y luego se retiró.

Más tarde, los RRBZ estaban en el campo abierto, Brick tenía su mano llena de fuego y luego se extinguió.-Chicos, sé que es difícil para nosotros, pero como ya dominamos nuestros Poderes salvajes, sólo nos queda efectuar la estrategia R, será usar el Ataque máximo-dijo Brick preocupado.-Pero dudo que lo hagamos-dijo Boomer.-Sí, la última vez casi nos destruye-dijo Butch.-Lo sé, pero es la única alternativa para derrotar a Him-dijo Brick.-**Vaya, vaya, nuestros socios no parecen tan rudos con sus decisiones**-dijo Dark Brick dentro de Brick.-Tú de nuevo!-dijo Brick.

En ese momento, los espíritus de los RRBZ aparecieron al lado de cada uno de sus alter-egos.-No tenemos más remedio que usar el Ataque máximo-dijo Brick.-**Oye socio, ¿Seguro quieres hacerlo? ¿No recuerdas que cuando peleamos usando el Ataque máximo estuvimos a punto de morir?**-dijo Dark Brick.-Es un gran riesgo que hay que afrontar-dijo Boomer preocupado.-**Ustedes son unos niños tan idiotas, se hacen llaman héroes pero no toman sus decisiones tan bien**-dijo Dark Boomer.-Quizás pero eso no significa que debamos darnos por vencidos-dijo Butch.-**Pues háganlo si son capaces de arriesgar sus patéticas vidas**-dijo Dark Butch.-Pero aún así…-dijo Brick y luego miró al cielo hacia la luna. Luego Brick levantó su brazo izquierdo y su mano apuntaba a la luna.-Quizás es nuestro destino en salvar al mundo sin importar que nos pase-dijo Brick preocupado.-**Finalmente lo entendiste socio, si hacen eso, entonces no nos opondremos, después de todo somos monstruos**-dijo Dark Brick.-Pero…-dijo Brick preocupado y luego se fijó en Boomer y Butch.-Chicos, no es necesario que todos lo hagamos, si la situación se empeora, yo usaré el Ataque máximo y derrotaré a Him-dijo Brick.-No te hagas el martir Brick, ¿Crees que te permitiré que lo hagas?-dijo Butch.-No serás el único que lo arriesgará todo-dijo Boomer.-Pero chicos, ¿Saben en que consiste el plan? No es necesario que todos lo hagamos-dijo Brick.-Brick, hemos estado juntos y logramos cualquier cosa-dijo Boomer.-Recuerda la frase, unidos jamás seremos vencidos-dijo Butch.-Chicos-dijo Brick y luego sonrió un poco.

Los RRBZ se acercaron y juntaron sus manos izquierdas.-Los chicos unidos! Jamás serán vencidos!-dijeron los RRBZ.-**Oigan socios!**-dijeron los Dark RRBZ.-¿Qué quieren ahora?-dijo Brick.-**Sólo queremos que lo recuerden si lo olvidaron, si usan el Ataque máximo, morirán**-dijo Dark Brick.-No tenemos miedo, ganaremos!-dijo Brick muy seguro.-**Eso me gusta, por eso son nuestros huéspedes para nuestras almas**-dijo Dark Boomer.-No se crean ustedes los ganadores-dijo Boomer molesto.-**Ja! Hablan como si fueran nuestros amos**-dijo Dark Butch.-Dominamos los Poderes salvajes asi que ya no podrán controlarnos-dijo Butch.

Brick se fijó en el espíritu de su alter-ego.-Cuando derrotemos a Him y salvado la ciudad, arreglaremos nuestras cuentas pendientes-dijo Brick.-**Pues hasta que ese día llegue, estaremos en tregua, nos veremos muy pronto!**-dijo Dark Brick. Luego los espíritus de los Dark RRBZ desaparecieron.

A la mañana siguiente; los RRBZ estaban alistándose para ir a Tokio, en ese momento, las PPGZ, Shun, Shizune y los Lobos callejeros se les acercaron.-¿Chicos?-dijo Blossom.-Como lograron usar el poder de sus auras blancas, tenemos que ir a Tokio a salvar la ciudad y al mundo de Him-dijo Brick. En ese momento entre los callejones había alguien, todos los demás vieron que era Mojo jojo.-Hola chicos-dijo Mojo sonriendo un poco nervioso.-Mojo!-dijeron las PPGZ sorprendidas.-Es Mojo, chicos, preparen posición de pelea!-dijo Brick y luego cada uno de los RRBZ hacía poses ridículas de kung fu.-Esperen chicos, no vengo a pelear contra ustedes!-dijo Mojo tratando de calmarlos.-Si nos encontraste, entonces Him debe estar cerca-dijo Brick.-No1 Les juro que vengo solo, sólo quería darles un aviso de parte del señor Him-dijo Mojo.-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Boomer.-El señor Him dice que ya los encontró y si no van a la ciudad lo más pronto posible, ejecutará los rehenes-dijo Mojo.-Lo sabía, Him juega sucio-dijo Blossom molesta.-Ese cabrón! No hay elección iremos-dijo Brick.-Entonces, no hay resentimiento, ¿puedo irme?-dijo Mojo.-Pero antes queremos que le dejes un mensaje a Him de nuestra parte-dijo Brick.-¿Y cuál es?-dijo Mojo. Los RRBZ se acercaron a Mojo preparando sus puños haciendo que Mojo se pusiera nervioso cómicamente.-Dile esto…-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo a Mojo mandándolo a volar.-¡Dile a Him que los Rowdyruff Boys Z y las Powerpuff Girls Z lo derrotarán y salvarán al mundo!-dijeron los RRBZ en voz alta.-¡FUERTE Y CLARO!-gritó Mojo mientras volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Brick se fijó en Shun, Shizune y los Lobos callejeros.-Shun, necesitamos que tú, Shizune y la banda vayan al lugar donde están los rehenes y puedan liberarlos, cuando hallan hecho eso, evacuen la ciudad-dijo Brick.-¿Eh? ¿Shizune y yo?-dijo Shun un poco sonrojado.-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo Brick mientras le guiñó el ojo.-Entendido, vámonos!-dijo Shun entendiendo lo que le dijo Brick. Luego él, Shizune y los Lobos callejeros se fueron a la ciudad.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se preparaban para ir también.-Vayamos a la ciudad a salvar a todos-dijo Brick. Todos los demás asintieron y luego volaron a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto; Him estaba en la ciudad con sus demonios oscuros, estaba esperando algo.-Así que todos ellos ya están viniendo hacia mí-dijo Him sonriendo satisfecho. Algunos demonios oscuros estaban iendo a un lugar pero de repente fueron atacados por un poder.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo uno de los demonios oscuros sorprendido.-Puedo sentir sus presencias, son ellos!-dijo Him.

Luego se vio que los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban caminando hacia Him muy serios.-Him, pagarás por lo que hiciste a la ciudad-dijo Blossom.-Ja! Debo agradecerles por venir hacía mí-dijo Him confiado y luego se fijó en los RRBZ.-Pero también agradezco a esos enanos por ayudarme en cumplir mi venganza contra las chicas-dijo Him.

-Suficiente de palabras, te derrotaremos!-dijo Brick molesto.-Pero quiero ver si se han vuelto más fuerte que antes-dijo Him y luego hizo una seña con sus pinzas y luego los demonios oscuros rodearon a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ. Pero de repente los RRBZ y las PPGZ usaron sus ataques y derrotaron a los demonios oscuros muy fácilmente.-No esperaba que hayan aumentado sus poderes, esto hará más divertido mi pasatiempo-dijo Him muy confiado.

-Bueno Him, te llegó la hora!-dijo Brick. Luego los RRBZ corrieron contra Him para atacarlo.-Brick, espera!-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ estaban muy cerca de Him y se disponían a atacarlo pero de repente la sombra de Him se levanta y los ataca como si fuera muchos picos. Los RRBZ gritaron de dolor y se estrellaron al suelo.-Chicos ¿están bien?-dijo Blossom mientras las PPGZ se les acercaron.-Demonios! Creo que nos perdimos de algo-dijo Brick molesto y lastimado.-Parece que se olvidaron que tengo más poder que antes-dijo Him mientras su sombra se levantaba y sonreía siniestramente.

-Así que Him tuvo más poder, tenemos que actuar más antes de lo que pensé-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ y las PPGZ dieron un gran salto hacia un edificio alto alejándose de Him.-Chicas, es hora de ejecutar el plan que les enseñamos-dijo Brick.-Pero nos tomará un tiempo, no creo que Him nos de el tiempo para concentrarnos-dijo Blossom preocupada.-En ese caso, nosotros haremos todo lo posible para mantenerlo ocupado, ustedes aprovechen el tiempo para concentrar su poder-dijo Brick serio.-No importa lo que hagan no podrán derrotarme fácilmente-dijo Him.-Chicos, usemos los Poderes salvajes!-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ se concentraban para usar sus Poderes salvajes, en ese momento Him se acercó hacia ellos para atacarlos.-Nos ataca!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Prepárense!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ y Him se disponían a comenzar la gran batalla.

**Ya comenzó la batalla final, ¿cómo terminará?. No se pierdan el episodio 41, gracias y comenten.**


	41. episodio 41, parte 1

**El episodio final ya está muy cerca, lean y comente.**

41.-Adiós PPGZ

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban en el campo de batalla, Him se les acercaba para atacarlos.

-Chicos, hay que hacerlo, usemos nuestros Poderes salvajes para ganar!-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch asintieron. Pero luego Him estaba muy cerca de ellos y se disponía a atacarlos.-Este será su fin!-dijo Him y los atacó destruyendo el edificio donde estaban pero ellos lo esquivaron y luego le dieron una patada juntos haciendo que Him se cayera.

-Ataquemos!-dijo Brick. Las PPGZ usaron sus ataques contra Him lastimándolo un poco.-Sigamos!-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ usaron sus ataques también. Pero luego Himse puso de pie como si no le hubiera pasado nada.-No pensarán derrotarme con esos ataques simples ¿verdad?-dijo Him confiado.-Tsk! Apenas comenzamos-dijo Brick pero luego comenzó a pensar preocupado.-_"Vamos! Shun, Shizune, Lobos callejeros, saquen a los rehenes de la ciudad de una vez, no podremos continuar así todo el tiempo"_-pensó Brick preocupado.

Mientras tanto; Shun, Shizune y los Lobos callejeros estaban dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaban las personas que fueron capturadas por Him.-Ahí están, vamos a liberarlos-dijo Shun. Luego todos ellos vieron que algunos demonios oscuros estaban vigilando a los rehenes. –Esos demonios parecen muy malos-dijo Ray.-Pero no son muchos como nosotros, hay que atacarlos para rescatar a las personas-dijo Shizune sujetando su vara.-Sí, hay que hacerlo por los chicos y por las chicas que están teniendo su más difícil pelea, ellos dependen de nosotros-dijo Shun.

Luego Shun atacó a los demonios oscuros con rayos de sus guantes metálicos lastimándolos. Luego Shizune también los atacaba usando su vara. Los Lobos callejeros encabezados por Ray rodeaban a los demonios oscuros y los golpeaban con diferentes cosas dejándolos cómicamente desmayados. Shun derrotó a la mayoría de los demonios oscuros gracias al traje metálico que le dio el profesor Utonium.-Esto de ser héroes me gusta-dijo Shun contento pero de repente un demonio oscuro se le apareció por detrás y se disponía atacarlo.-Shun! Cuidado!-dijo Shizune y luego golpeó al demonio oscuro mandándolo a volar por los cielos.-Shizune, gracias-dijo Shun.-Siempre puedes contar conmigo-dijo Shizune contenta.-Hacemos un buen equipo-dijo Shun sonriente.-Disculpen que interrumpa su momento, pero tenemos que sacar a las personas para que los Rowdyruff Boys Z puedan pelear sin problemas-dijo Ray.-Es cierto-dijo Shun. Luego Shun, Shizune y los Lobos callejeros liberaron a las personas y se los llevaron alejándose del sitio. Mientras corrían junto con las personas, Shun tocó un control de su traje mandando una especie de señal.

En ese momento; en otro refugio, el profesor Utonium escuchó que una señal por medio de sus computadoras.-Esa señal, podría ser…-dijo el profesor. Ken revisó los controles e intento hablar por los monitores.-¿Hola? Quién haya enviado la señal, responda por favor-dijo Ken.-¿Hola? Profesor Utonium…-dijo la voz de Shun.-Shun, ¿Eres tú?-dijo el profesor.-Por fin hicimos contacto, estábamos muy preocupados-dijo Ken.-Es bueno poder escucharlos-dijo Shun.-Díganos, ¿Dónde están?-dijo el profesor.-Acabamos de liberar a los rehenes que estaban en la ciudad, nos dirigimos al refugió donde se encuentran-dijo Shun.-¿Qué pasó con los Rowdyruff Boys Z y las Powerpuff Girls Z?-dijo Peach preocupado.-Ellos, están a salvo, todos-dijo Shun.-Que alivio, mis niños y sus amigas están bien-dijo la señora Sarah aliviada. Silver aulló de alegría.-Que bueno que ellos están de vuelta-dijo el señor alcalde.-Pero todos ellos están peleando contra Him ahora mismo-dijo Shun preocupado.-Espero que puedan lograrlo-dijo Peach preocupado.-Yo también, no quiero que mi ciudad quede en ruinas-dijo el señor alcalde triste.-Señor alcalde, la vida de esos niños están en peligro, debería preocuparse por ellos más-dijo la señorita Bellum.-Si todos ellos son derrotados se acabará nuestras esperanzas de libertad-dijo el profesor preocupado.

En ese momento; Brick vio una pequeña señal en su reloj.-La señal! Shun ya debió liberar a los rehenes, ahora podemos ejecutar la estrategia R-dijo Brick.-No se queden pensando, los destruiré a todos!-dijo Him mientras los atacó pero ellos lo esquivaron dando un gran salto hacia atrás.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban sobre otro gran edificio lejos de Him.-Creo que desde esta distancia tendremos el tiempo para ejecutar la estrategia-dijo Brick.-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Him no esperará por mucho?-dijo Blossom.-Nosotros haremos todo lo posible para entretenerlo, mientras ustedes se concentran en reunir la mayor cantidad de aura blanca por medio del entrenamiento que tuvimos-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ se pusieron serios y se disponían a ir contra Him.-Recuerden, no importa lo que vean y lo que pase, no se desconcentren y hagan todo lo posible en acumular la energía para derrotar a Him-dijo Brick.-Brick-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada. Brick estuvo de espaldas.-Blossom, no te preocupes-dijo Brick y luego giró su cara hacia atrás sonriendo.-Ya verás que todo estará bien-dijo Brick sonriendo.

-Boomer, ten cuidado-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Descuida, lo lograremos-dijo Boomer sonriéndole.

-Butch, no te rindas-dijo Buttercup.-Y tú esfuérzate-dijo Butch sonriéndole.

Los RRBZ les estaban sonriendo a las PPGZ a pesar de la situación.-Nosotros, venceremos!-dijeron los RRBZ sonriendo mientras una brisa pasó por ellos. Luego los RRBZ volaron contra Him a toda velocidad.-Bueno chica, hay que hacerlo-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a concentrar sus auras blancas.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ llegaron con Him.-¿Decidieron aceptar mi oferta de unirse a mí?-dijo Him.-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo Brick.-Ustedes fueron capaces de derrotar a los Dark Warriors Z, ¿Por qué no los reemplazan a mi lado?-dijo Him.-No nos uniremos a ti!-dijo Boomer molesto.-Aunque no seamos humanos, y a pesar que somos monstruos como tú, no te obedeceremos!-dijo Butch molesto.-Lo que sea lo que seamos o lo que hayamos tenido como pasado, nosotros nunca nos uniríamos a ti! Somos los héroes que han hecho las buenas acciones por las personas!-dijo Brick.

-¿En serio? Veamos lo que tienen-dijo Him.-Pues te mostraremos que nosotros…-dijo Brick pero de repente la sombra de Him los atacó en forma de puntas. Los RRBZ lo esquivaban tratando de evitar ser cortados. Brick retrocedía hasta que estuvo con su espalda sobre una pared. Luego varias puntas filosas de la sombra de Him se dirigieron contra Brick. Brick lo esquivó a tiempo pero luego vio que otra punta se dirigía contra él a toda velocidad, Brick cerró sus ojos al pensar que le alcanzaría. La punta golpeó la pared. Pero luego Brick abrió los ojos vio que la punta lo atacó justo por encima de su cabeza parece que había fallado el ataque.-Vaya! Y pensar que ser pequeño tenía sus desventajas-dijo Brick asustado cómicamente.-Realmente sabes como moverte-dijo Boomer.-A pesar de estar asustado-dijo Butch.-¿Podríamos concentrarnos en la pelea?-dijo Brick un poco molesto.

-Es una lastima que tengan que plear contra mí, los tendré que matar-dijo Him y luego su sombra se levantaba para atacar.-Chicos, usemos los Poderes salvajes!-dijo Brick. En ese momento, los RRBZ gritaron y luego sus cuerpos emitían auras grises que luego se volvieron negras. Sus ojos adquirieron un color gris cuando eran poseídos por sus Poderes salvajes.-Esos son los Poderes salvajes, hermoso!-dijo Him satisfecho.

Las PPGZ estaban un poco preocupadas al ver que los RRBZ estaban en sus formas salvajes. Pero luego se vio que los RRBZ no se comportaban salvajes a pesar de emitir sus auras negras, ellos habían logrado controlar los Poderes salvajes.-Him, no te perdonaremos por todos los males que cometiste y nos obligaste a verlo-dijo Brick muy serio.

Mientras tanto en el refugio, Peach detectó algo.-Esas auras, los Rowdyruff Boys Z están usando los Poderes salvajes-dijo Peach.-Creo que tendremos más problemas-dijo Ken.-Esperen, pero hay algo diferente… no se parece como antes-dijo Peach.-Me pregunto que estará pasando-dijo el profesor Utonium y miró por los monitores.

Mientras tanto; Shun y los otros llevaban a los rehenes saliendo de la ciudad pero más demonios oscuros los encontraban pero ellos los derrotaban fácilmente.-No tenemos tiempo para estos monstruos, salgamos de la ciudad-dijo Shun mientras atacaba algunos demonios oscuros.

Mientras tanto; Mojo junto con Fuzzy lumpkins, la banda gangrena, los chicos amebas, Sedusa y Princesa miraban como muchos demonios oscuros corrían para detener a Shun y a los otros pero eran derrotados fácilmente.-Parece que los sirvientes de Him están siendo derrotados-dijo Mojo.-Creí haber visto a Him en el centro de la ciudad-dijo Fuzzy.-Eso significa que las Powerpuff Girls Z están peleando-dijo Ace.-Deberíamos participar en la pelea-dijo Top hat.-Pues yo no pienso hacerlo, vi que los Rowdyruff Boys Z están ahí también-dijo Princesa.-Eso significa que sería seis problemas, además hay una pandilla que están derrotando a todos los demonios oscuros-dijo Sedusa.

Los villanos estaban pensando si actuar o no.-¿Ayudamos al señor Him?-dijo Mojo pero luego vio que estaba solo.-Nosotros no!-dijeron los otros villanos mientras huian despavoridos.-Espérenme! No me dejen solo!-dijo Mojo cómicamente asustado mientras corría para alcanzarlos.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ activaron sus Poderes salvajes y fueron para atacar a Him.-Furia de fuego!-dijo Brick mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por fuego y atacó a Him con golpe.-Impresionante-dijo Him. Brick estaba sorprendido que Him no le pasara nada.-¿Qué rayos…?-dijo Brick y luego Him lo golpea dejándolo en el suelo.-Impacto veloz!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Muy obvio-dijo Him y luego lo golpeó también.-Taladro deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando.-Muy patético-dijo Him y lo golpeó también.

Los RRBZ fueron derribados muy fácilmente por Him.-Maldición no le hicimos nada!-dijo Brick poniéndose de pie.-Si quieren ver poder, les mostraré algo-dijo Him. Luego la sombra se levantó y atacó a los RRBZ como si fueran tentáculos. Los RRBZ se defendieron de eso.-Aún así te derrotaremos!-dijo Brick mientras usó su ataque de corte.-Onda de corte eléctrico!-dijo Brick usando su otro ataque con rayos. Him vio venir ese ataque pero su sombra lo destruyó. La sombra de Him volvió a atacar a los RRBZ pero ellos se defendieron también.

-No importa lo que hagan, serán aniquilados por tratar de detenerme!-dijo Him y luego su sombra volvió a atacarlos. Los RRBZ lo esquivaron y luego cada uno comenzó a a hacer algo.

-Veamos si eres muy resistente para esto!-dijo Butch y luego golpeó la tierra haciendo que un enorme grieta se dirigía contra Him pero Him pisó la tierra haciendo que su sombra golpeara la tierra y cambiara la dirección de la grieta.-Eso no fue suficiente-dijo Him muy confiado. Luego la sombra de Him se formó en un solo tentáculo gigante y golpeó a Butch pero él trató de resistir el ataque con su puño.-No me derrotarás con eso!-dijo Butch resistiendo el ataque pero no pudo más y fue enterrado por el golpe.

-No podrás alcanzarme!-dijo Boomer y luego comenzó a correr muy veloz rodeando a Him, pero la sombra de Him se movió más veloz que Boomer.-Fue muy lento-dijo Him muy confiado. Luego la sombra de Him alcanzó a Boomer y lo golpeó lanzandolo contra la tierra.

-Veamos si es cierto si te gusta el calor-dijo Brick y luego agarró su cerbatana.-Onda de corte flameante!-dijo Brick atacando con una onda hecha de fuego contra Him pero la sombra de Him volvió a destruirlo.-Mi sombra actúa como un arma ofensiva y defensiva, no podrán vencerme-dijo Him muy confiado.-Mierda!-dijo Brick muy enojado y luego su cuerpo fue rodeado por fuego y voló contra Him para atacarlo, pero la sombra de Him detuvo a Brick sujetándolo del cuello haciendo que el fuego de su cuerpo se extinguiera.-Ya se los dije, es inútil!-dijo Him y luego hizo un movimiento con su pinza. La sombra que sujetaba a Brick se elevó con él y luego lo estrelló con fuerza contra la tierra.-Brick!-dijo Blossom muy preocupada al ver lo que pasó.

La sombra volvió con Him. Pero luego se vio que Brick se levantaba a pesar de estar lastimado pero sentía el dolor.-No! Aún no!-dijo Brick tratando de ponerse de pie.-Lo haría muy fácil si ustedes se me unieran, así no tendrían que sufrir-dijo Him. Mientras tanto; las PPGZ estaban preocupadas al ver que los RRBZ estaban siendo lastimados.-Tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo Blossom. Blossom se disponía a moverse pero es detenida por la voz de Brick.-Blossom! Te dije que no te desconcentres! Vencer a Him es la mayor prioridad para ganar, sigue con el plan!-dijo Brick en voz alta y lastimado.

Him se dio cuenta de lo que escuchó y luego se fijó que las PPGZ estaban muy lejos y estaban acumulando energía de sus auras blancas en sus armas.-Así que las chicas también quieren jugar, pues bien, creo que me divertiré con ustedes también-dijo Him y luego su sombra se disponía a atacarlas.-Espera Him! Nosotros somos tus oponentes!-dijo Brick lastimado.-Pero que persistentes son! Mi venganza es contra esas chicas-dijo Him desinteresado.-No olvides que somos más fuertes que antes-dijo Boomer lastimado.-Así que no nos ignores!-dijo Butch lastimado.-Porque defenderemos a cualquiera… incluyendo a ellas-dijo Brick lastimado.

Brick se volteó a verlos.-Es una verdadera pena, si se hubieran unido a mí desde el comienzo, les hubiera ayudado a obtener más poder que sus Poderes salvajes, pero me parece que quieren ser destruidos, pues que así sea!-dijo Him y luego su sombra se preparaba para atacarlos.-Chicos, ejecutemos nuestro plan que ideamos ahora-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron y luego se preparaban para hacer algo.

La sombra de Him fue a atacarlos pero ellos lo atacaron primero destruyéndolo. Luego se fijaron en Him.-Aquí vamos!-dijeron los RRBZ.

Boomer corrió a toda velocidad contra Him, cuando estuvo muy cerca, Boomer tocó las pinzas de Him con sus manos y los juntó para luego congelarlos. Butch se dirigió contra Him al ver que estaba distraído por Boomer. Butch tocó los pies de Him con sus manos y luego hizo que mucha tierra se acumulada en sus pies inmovilizándolo. Boomer y Butch se separaron de Him. Him estaba inmovilizado de sus pies y pinzas.-Esto es nada! No podrán detenerme con sus poderes!-dijo Him muy confiado, pero en ese momento Brick estaba sobre su cabeza.-Pues fue solo para distraerte, lo que viene te dejará más inmovilizado!-dijo Brick mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por electricidad y más en su mano derecha.-No puede ser!-dijo Him sorprendido.-Furia de trueno!-dijo Brick y su mano cargada de rayos golpeó a Him en su cabeza haciendo que se electrocutara todo su cuerpo. Him gritaba de mucho dolor.

Brick se reunió con Boomer y Butch.-Parece que lo lastimamos-dijo Brick.-Bien hecho, chicos!-dijo Blossom contenta. Pero luego Him se levantaba un poco lastimado.-No pensé que su poder era más misterioso-dijo Him recuperándose. Luego su sombra se levantaba también.-Te lo dijimos, vamos a derrotarte con nuestros Poderes salvajes!-dijo Brick.-Pues dejenme facilitarlos por sus poderes, pero me pregunto si esas chicas también tendrán esa habilidad como ustedes-dijo Him sonriendo malvadamente. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta al oír eso.-Espera Him, no vas a…-dijo Brick.

En ese momento; Him creó una enorme bola de energía oscura y se disponía a hacer algo.-Quizás ustedes puedan resistir este ataque pero sus amigas… ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?-dijo Him muy confiado.-NO LO HAGAS!-gritó Brick desesperado.-Chicas, quí les va algo de parte de nuestra pelea!-dijo Him mientras lanzó ese ataque contra las PPGZ quienes seguían concentrando la energía de sus auras blancas.-Hay que detenerlo!-dijo Brick.

Luego los RRBZ volaron a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar ese gran ataque. Ellos lograron llegar primero donde estaban las PPGZ.-Chicos ¿Qué hacen? Tenemos que esquivar ese ataque!-dijo Blossom preocupada.-No! No podemos dejar que la estrategia R se interrumpa!-dijo Brick.-No tienen que hacerlo, todos podríamos morir!-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.-No las abandonaremos como antes-dijo Boomer.-No se hagan los mártires de la ciudad, hay que movernos!-dijo Buttercup.-De ninguna manera, seguiremos haciendo lo que hacemos!-dijo Butch.

-Chicos!-dijeron las PPGZ.-Las protegeremos!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras concentraban sus Poderes salvajes contra el ataque Him.-Están perdidos!-dijo Him muy confiado. Los RRBZ gritaban mientras se prepararon para atacar esa enorme bola de energía oscura. El ataque de Him los alcanzó provocando una fuerte explosión.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?.


	42. episodio 41, parte 2

El poder destructivo de Him atacó a las PPGZ pero los RRBZ se pusieron en su camino provocando una fuerte explosión.

Luego de la explosión se vio que los RRBZ lograron detener ese peligroso ataque usando sus armas como defensa pero se encontraban algo heridos.-¿Brick?-dijo Blossom. De repente los brazos de Brick estaban caídos.-¿Se encuentran bien?-dijo Brick con una voz débil.

De repente la mano de Brick, el tobillo de Boomer y el hombro de Butch volvieron a estar muy heridos, debido a los daños que recibieron de parte de los Dark Warriors Z en su última batalla.-Ustedes están lastimados!-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.-Esto es nada, podemos continuar-dijo Boomer sintiendo dolor.-Si siguen así, van a terminar más heridos que antes-dijo Buttercup.-Tsk! Siempre estuvimos preparados para este tipo de dolor-dijo Butch confiado a pesar de sentir dolor.

-Him se acerca hay que seguir ganando tiempo, vamos!-dijo Brick sintiendo dolor. Boomer y Butch dieron un salto desde el edificio donde estaban hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Brick se disponía a ir también.-Brick… Es demasiado riesgo que estas haciendo!-dijo Blossom preocupada. Brick seguía de espaldas.-Ya cállate! Burra!-dijo Brick con voz débil. Blossom se enojó cómicamente.-¿Por qué me llamas así? Enano!-dijo Blossom en su estado.-Pero…-dijo Brick haciendo que Blossom se sorprendiera un poco.-Blossom, sólo concéntrate en el plan, además… esto terminará muy pronto-dijo Brick y luego levantó su brazo izquierdo horizontalmente mostrando su pulgar como señal de confianza, luego su boca expresó una pequeña sonrisa. Blossom estaba muy sorprendida al oír las palabras de Brick.

Luego Brick corrió hacia el borde del edificio y dio un salto. Estaba cayendo hasta aterrizar en donde estaban Boomer y Butch.-Chicos, hay que ganar más tiempo-dijo Brick.

-No serán capaces de moverse cuando les haga esto!-dijo Him y luego su sombra se movió por el suelo y atrapó a los RRBZ de sus pies.-Maldición! Nos atrapó! Hay que liberarnos!-dijo Brick molesto. Los RRBZ sacaron sus armas y se disponían atacar la sombra.-Eso es lo que ustedes creen-dijo Him muy confiado y luego la sombra se movió y golpeó sus manos haciendo que soltaran sus armas, luego la sombra los agarró y los lanzó lejos.-Nuestras armas!-dijo Boomer preocupado. Luego la sombra agarró las muñecas de los RRBZ movilizándolos.-Nos atrapó!-dijo Butch.-Y ahora para el gran final…-dijo Him y luego absorbió energía de su sombra haciendo que su cuerpo creciera y con un aspecto más malvado.-¿Qué les parece mi nueva apariencia?-dijo Him.-Vimos peores cosas que eso pero qué demonios…-dijo Brick confundido.

Luego Him dio un salto para arriba.-¿Qué planeas hacer?-dijo Brick.-Los atacaré mientras no puedan moverse!-dijo Him muy confiado y luego voló contra los RRBZ a toda velocidad.-Nos va atacar!-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Demonios! Hay que atacarlo antes, pero…-dijo Butch tratando de moverse. Brick trató de mover su mano derecha hasta que logró liberarlo.-Tengo una mano libre-dijo Brick.-Genial, pero no tenemos nuestras armas, además no tenemos tiempo para concentrar nuestros Poderes salvajes para contraatacar-dijo Butch.

Him estaba acercándose más y más a los RRBZ.-Brick, debes pensar en algo rápido, nos va a doler!-dijo Boomer_._-_"¿Qué debo hacer? Si lo ataco de frente es seguro que lo esquivará, además vio nuestros ataques, debo pensar en algo que Him no haya visto"_-pensó Brick preocupado. Him ya estaba más cerca de ellos.-Será su fin, enanos!-dijo Him confiado.-_"Piensa! Piensa!"_-pensó Brick mientras miraba el suelo pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo cuando puso su mano sobre su cabeza, estaba tocando su gorra.-_"Eso es! Tal vez sirva!"_-pensó Brick.

Him levantó su pinza y se disponía atacar a los RRBZ.-Van caer y se arrepentirán de haberse puesto en mi contra!-dijo Him a punto de atacarlos.-Him! No viste este nuevo movimiento!-dijo Brick y luego con su mano libre agarró su gorra y se fijó en Him.-Gorra destructora!-dijo Brick mientras lanzó con fuerza su gorra como si fuera un proyectil. Him vio que su gorra se acercaba para atacarlo pero lo esquivó.-Ja! Por favor, la chica de rosa ya usó un ataque similar a ese-dijo Him confiado.-¿Eso crees?-dijo Brick confiado. Se ve que su gorra se movía más rápido y luego dio un giro y volvió de regresó. Him se dio cuenta de eso y luego la gorra de Brick lo golpeó con fuerza en su cabeza haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo.

Las PPGZ vieron lo que pasó.-Oye Blossom, ¿Ese no era uno de tus ataques?-dijo Bubbles.-Pero se nota que es más efectivo-dijo Buttercup.-Gracias por el consejo-dijo Blossom un poco molesta. Las PPGZ seguían concentrando la energía de sus auras blancas en sus armas.

Los RRBZ lograron liberarse de la sombra. Brick recuperó su gorra y se la puso de nuevo.-Brick, eso fue increíble!-dijo Boomer.-Es como si algo quisiera atacarlo y fallara pero luego regresa a atacarlo-dijo Butch.-Bueno, debemos regresar a la batalla-dijo Brick.

Luego Him se puso de pie, estaba muy enojado.-Niños apestosos! Se acabaron los juegos, los eliminaré!-dijo Him muy enojado.-Ahí viene!-dijo Brick. Luego los RRBZ activaron sus Poderes salvajes de nuevo.

-Por fin usaran los Poderes salvajes en serio-dijo Him muy contento.-Pues comencemos!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ saltaron y atacaron a Him usando los distintos poderes que tenían. Brick le lanzaba fuego y rayos, Boomer le lanzaba agua y hielo, Butch le lanzaba tierra y viento. Him recibía esos ataques pero lograba esquivarlos y detenerlos.-Furia de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Impacto veloz!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Taladro deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando. Los RRBZ usaron los ataques de sus Poderes salvajes pero Him los detuvo haciendo que los RRBZ retrocedieran.-Fue más efectivo pero no mucho!-dijo Him. Los RRBZ se reunieron pero de repente Him esta en frente de ellos.-Ya los tengo!-dijo Him y luego usó su pinza para aplastar a los RRBZ provocando un gran choque.

Mientras tanto en el refugio; el profesor Utonium y los demás seguían viendo lo que pasaba en la ciudad.-Los chicos están planeando algo mientras pelean contra Him-dijo el profesor.-Papá, quizás debamos ver lo que pasa por si acaso necesitan nuestra ayuda-dijo Ken.-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Peach.-Yo también-dijo el alcalde.-Yo también-dijo la señora Sarah. Silver aulló afirmando también.-Bien, entonces subamos a mi camioneta a ver a los chicos y a las chicas-dijo el profesor. Luego ellos subieron a la camioneta y fueron a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto; después del ataque de Him se vio que los RRBZ estaban deteniendo su enorme pinza estirando sus manos.-Vamos chicos, podemos resistir esto!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ seguían empujando para atrás a Him pero también Him estaba empujando contra los RRBZ.-Chicos, ustedes saben como pelear, pero… ESO SE LES ACABÓ!-dijo Him enojado y empujó con más fuerza contra los RRBZ enterrándolos con su pinza.-Brick!-dijo Blossom preocupada al ver lo que pasó a los RRBZ.

Luego Him recogió a los RRBZ con sus pinzas.-Parece que llegaron a sus límites-dijo Him muy confiado y luego comenzó a triturar a los RRBZ con sus pinzas a la vez. Los RRBZ gritaban de dolor.

-No podemos… perder… falta poco… para la estrategia… R-dijo Brick sintiéndose adolorido.-No sé de qué estarán hablando pero lo que sea no funcionará!-dijo Him mientras seguía triturándolos.

-Los chicos van a perder!-dijo Buttercup.-Ya no soporto seguir viendo como sufren!-dijo Bubbles.-Chicos, no mueran!-dijo Blossom asustada. Pero en ese momento las armas de las PPGZ brillaron mucho y a la vez sus cuerpos emitían mucha aura blanca como si fueran rayos de luz.

Him se dio cuenta de eso, los RRBZ también.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Him sorprendido.-Al fin! Ellas lo lograron!-dijo Butch adolorido.-Ya podemos usarlo para ganar-dijo Boomer adolorido.-Him, llegó tu fin-dijo Brick adolorido.-Tsk! No piensen que con esa energía van a encerrarme y mandarme al espacio, ese truco ya es viejo!-dijo Him molesto y luego lanzó con fuerza a los RRBZ al suelo estrellándolos.

Las PPGZ tenían sus armas y cuerpos cargados de aura blanca.-Ya reunimos la energía necesaria, ¿Ahora qué?-dijo Buttercup.-Creo que hay que apuntarlo a Him-dijo Bubbles.-Es lo más obvio, Brick me dijo que usáramos la energía que hicimos contra Him-dijo Blossom.-Ustedes no me volverán a encerrar con eso!-dijo Him molesto y luego voló contra las PPGZ para atacarlas.

Brick se levantó a pesar de estar herido.-Blossom láncenle esa energía ahora!-dijo Brick en voz alta. Blossom asintió y las PPGZ se fijaron en Him quién se les acercaba a toda velocidad.-Toma esto, Him!-dijeron las PPGZ mientras lanzaron un enorme cantidad de aura blanca contra Him la cuál lo encerró en una esfera hecha de esa energía. La sombra de Him se separó y comenzó a desintegrarse.

-No! Mi querida sombra!-dijo Him triste al ver como su sombra se desintegró hasta ser nada.-Como lo supuse… si separamos a Him de su sombra maligna, esa debería perder todo su poder-dijo Brick lastimado.-Esto se parece lo que usaron esa vez para derrotarme…-dijo Him sorprendido pero luego comenzó a estirar sus brazos y piernas.-No puede ser!-dijo Blossom sorprendida al ver que Him trataba de romper la esfera.-Les dije que era inútil usar el mismo truco, en unos minutos destruiré esta celda y los destruiré a todos!-dijo Him muy confiado.

En ese momento; los RRBZ se pusieron de pie e intentaron hacer algo.-Chicos, ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo?-dijo Brick.-Ya te lo dijimos, estamos juntos en esto-dijo Boomer.-Sí, sea lo que sea-dijo Butch.-**Socios, así que están decididos a hacerlo!**-dijo Dark Brick.-**Valieron mucho para nosotros mientras duraron!**-dijo Dark Boomer.-**Disfrutamos sus grandes peleas!**-dijo Dark Butch.-Siempre supimos que la causa de todo esto fue por nosotros, así que…-dijo Brick.-**Usarán el Ataque máximo! No olviden que si lo usan no solo perderán sus poderes sino también sus vidas!**-dijo Dark Brick.-Disfrutamos nuestras vidas, ahora todos tendrán sus vidas seguras!-dijo Brick en voz alta.-**Ese es el espíritu de unos verdaderos héroes! Pues hagámoslo!**-dijo Dark Brick sonriendo siniestramente.-Por supuesto!-dijo Brick muy seguro.

Him estaba apunto de destruir la esfera de energía.-Chicas, hay que detenerlo!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ se notaban muy cansadas al reunir toda esa energía pero se disponían a atacar a Him. Pero en ese momento los RRBZ aparecieron en medio de Him y de las PPGZ.-Chicos! Ya no pueden seguir peleando, están muy cansados…-dijo Blossom pero de repente los RRBZ les dieron las espaldas y comenzaron a decir algo a las PPGZ.

-Blossom, fuiste muy buena líder de tu equipo y protegiste a los demás, eso fue muy valeroso de tu parte-dijo Brick.

-Bubbles, aunque no te gusta pelear, demostraste tener la carisma de preocuparte por todos, incluso conmigo-dijo Boomer.

-Buttercup, tal vez creas que te vea como una chica no femenina pero tu fuerza me sorprendió mucho-dijo Butch.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué nos dicen esas cosas?-dijo Blossom preocupada. En ese momento fuertes ventiscas fueron provocados por la esfera de energía que encerraba a Him.-Boomer, no tienes que decir esas cosas-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Butch, tú demostraste también ser fuerte, no era necesario que me lo dijeras-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-Brick…-dijo Blossom pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Brick! No me digan que van a…-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Así es! La estrategia R es conocida por nosotros como la estrategia Riesgo, arriesgaremos nuestros poderes y nuestras vidas para terminar todo esto-dijo Brick. Las PPGZ estaban en shock al escuchar eso.

-No podrán encerrarme por siempre, los mataré!-dijo Him enojado mientras trataba de destruir la esfera de energía. En ese momento los RRBZ voltearon un poco sus rostros y sonrieron a las PPGZ mientras les dijeron unas palabras.

-Adios, Blossom-dijo Brick.

-Adios, Bubbles-dijo Boomer.

-Adios, Buttercup-dijo Butch.

-Adios, Powerpuff Girls Z-dijeron los RRBZ y luego volaron contra Him.-Chicos! NO LO HAGAN!-gritó Blossom.

Los RRBZ estaban muy cerca de la esfera que encerraba a Him y lo sujetaron y apuntaron hacia arriba. Los RRBZ volaban muy rápido llevándose la esfera y a Him con ellos.

-BRICK!-gritó Blossom.

-BOOMER!-gritó Bubbles.

-BUTCH!-gritó Buttercup.

Las PPGZ trataron de detener a los RRBZ pero no lo lograron ya que estaban muy cansadas para volar. Los RRBZ sujetaron la esfera de energía y lo lanzaron hacía arriba lo más alto posible.-¿Qué demonios hacen? Aunque me destruyan me podré regenerar como antes!-dijo Him molesto.-Him, esta vez no lo harás, la esfera que te encerró sólo era para que no esquivarás lo que tenemos para ti, porque usaremos nuestro ataque más poderoso para desaparecerte por completo!-dijo Brick muy serio.-¿Qué?-dijo Him sorprendido.

Los RRBZ comenzaron a emitir de nuevo sus auras negras y comenzaban a cambiar de negra a blanca y viceversa.-Con esto salvaremos a todos, en especial a Buttercup!-dijo Butch con lágrimas de alegría.-Me hubiera gustado decirle a Bubbles sobre lo que siento por ella pero será mejor que no lo sepa para que no este triste!-dijo Boomer con lágrimas de alegría.-Blossom, te extrañaré, sobre todo tu compañía, ya que tú y tus amigas nos cambiaron la vida, se lo agradecemos mucho, y así que ahora nosotros daremos nuestras vidas por ustedes!-dijo Brick con lágrimas de alegría.

Luego los RRBZ juntaron sus manos y reunieron todas las energías de sus Poderes salvajes y comenzaron a crear un gran ataque.-¿Qué clase de poder es ese?-dijo Him sorprendido.-Ataque máximo!-dijeron los RRBZ y lanzaron un poderoso rayo contra la esfera mandándolo más arriba. Him vio como la esfera de energía se encogía aprisionándolo más y vio que su cuerpo se desvanecía pero no dejaba ningún rastro de polvo negro para regenerarse.-Esto no puede estar pasando! Soy poderoso, unos niños no humanos no pueden derrotarme! Ah!-dijo Him asustado. Los RRBZ seguían usando ese gran rayo y se vio como sus relojes perdían color hasta volverse negros. Los RRBZ empezaron a sentir mucho dolor en sus cuerpos.-NO! NO PUEDO PERDER!-gritó Him con mucho dolor hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo sin dejar ningún rastro. El Ataque máximo de los RRBZ provocó una fuerte explosión en el cielo que sacudió a toda la ciudad. Los RRBZ desaparecieron luego de ese Ataque máximo. Las PPGZ se cubrieron de esa explosión en el cielo.

Shun, Shizune, el profesor Utonium y todos los demás, incluyendo a Mojo jojo y los otros villanos vieron como fue esa enorme explosión.

-Oigan, el aura negra de Him desapareció-dijo Peach detectando eso. Los demás estaban sorprendidos al escuchar eso. La camioneta del profesor Utonium llegó a la entrada de la ciudad.

En ese momento Princesa y Sedusa comenzaron a sentirse débiles y se desmayaron, luego cada una volvió la normalidad. Princesa regresó a su apariencia original y Sedusa se convirtió de nuevo en Sakurako. Mojo jojo, Fuzzy lumpkins, la banda gangrena y los chicos amebas estaban escapando de la explosión pero se estrellaron en un callejón.-Que dolor!-dijo Mojo quejándose.

-Peach, ¿Estás seguro que Him desapareció?-dijo Ken.-Sí, no hay duda, las Powerpuff Girls Z y los Rowdyruff Boys Z debieron derrotarlo!-dijo Peach contento.-Mis chicos y sus amigas lo lograron!-dijo la señora Sarah muy contenta mientras abrazaba a Silver quién aulló de alegría.-Esas son buenas noticias, hay que publicarla, señorita Bellum organicé eso-dijo el señor alcalde.-Sí, que bueno todo terminó-dijo la señorita Bellum.-Debo avisarle a Shun y a los otros para que lo sepan-dijo el profesor.

Mientras tanto; Shun, Shizune y los Lobos callejeros recibieron la noticia de parte del profesor Utonium.-¿De verás?-dijo Shizune sorprendida.-Sí Shizune, mis amigos derrotaron a Him-dijo Shun contento.-Viva, esos chicos demostraron ser muy heroicos!-dijo Shizune contenta.-Era de esperarse de nuestros líderes-dijo Ray.

Mientras tanto; el profesor Utonium y los demás llegaron a al ciudad que estaba algo destruida.-Mi ciudad está desordenada pero luego mandaré a repararlo, antes de eso hay que celebrar!-dijo el señor alcalde muy contento.-Creo que debo buscar a mis chicos y decirles para que celebren con nosotros-dijo la señora Sarah.-Me alegra que esto haya terminado bien-dijo el profesor Utonium.-Esperen!-dijo Peach preocupado.-¿Qué sucede, Peach?-dijo Ken.-Las auras de las chicas los detecto, están débiles aunque puedo sentirlas-dijo Peach preocupado.-¿Y qué hay de malo?-dijo el alcalde.-Sólo detecto las auras de las chicas-dijo Peach preocupados. Los demás estaban en un gran shock al escuchar eso.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ estaban con sus cabezas inclinadas al ver lo que pasó, no podían saber qué le pasó a los RRBZ después que usaron el Ataque máximo, no había rastro alguno de ellos.-Brick! ¿Por qué lo hicieron?... ¿Por qué?-dijo Blossom en su estado. Luego las PPGZ levantaron sus caras con lágrimas en sus ojos.-¿POR QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-gritaron las PPGZ en sus estados.

**La batalla terminó pero también con la vida de los RRBZ. Eso fue el final de todo, ¿o no?. No se pierdan el episodio final de la historia. Gracias y comenten.**


	43. episodio 42, parte 1

**El episodio final de la historia ya está aquí, lean atentamente y se agradece mucho por el gran interés de esta gran historia.  
**

42.- El final de los RRBZ y de las PPGZ

La batalla terminó; Him fue derrotado y su ejercitó de demonios oscuros desapareció del mundo. Pero a la vez se perdieron unas vidas, los RRBZ usaron el Ataque máximo para derrotar a Him con ayuda de las PPGZ quienes lo encerraron con la energía que acumularon.

-Después de una gran batalla, el malvado Him fue derrotado, pero lamentablemente, los Rowdyruff Boys Z sacrificaron sus vidas para ganar…-dijo la voz del narrador (De la serie americana con voz preocupante).-Pero esperen! ¿Por qué solo tengo mis diálogos en el último episodio?-dijo el narrador con voz molesta.-En fin, volvamos con historia ¿Quieren?. Como decía, los Rowdyruff Boys Z desaparecieron, las Powerpuff Girls Z se sienten muy tristes al ver la pérdida de sus grandes amigos-dijo el narrador con voz triste.

Las PPGZ estaban con sus cabezas inclinadas al ver que los RRBZ habían desaparecido.

Mientras tanto; Mojo jojo y los otros villanos habían visto todo lo que pasó.-No puedo creerlo! Him fue derrotado, de nuevo!-dijo Mojo preocupado.-Y ahora que fue derrotado, ¿qué haremos?-dijo Fuzzy preocupado.-Propongo que nos olvidemos de Him y nos larguemos-dijo Top hat.-Estamos de acuerdo!-dijeron Poncho y Violet.-Con esas Powerpuff Girls Z en el camino no podemos hacer nada-dijo Ace.-Las personas que derrotaron a Him son muy capaces de todo, pero si nos unimos lograremos derrotarlos, ¿quién está conmigo?-dijo Mojo animando a los demás. Pero luego vio que los otros habían escapado dejando solo a Mojo.-Oigan! Esperenme! No me dejen sólito con esos monstruos!-dijo Mojo cómicamente en voz alta mientras corría para alcanzar a los demás.

Mientras tanto; los demonios oscuros que estaban en diferentes partes del mundo gritaban de dolor y luego se desintegraron como polvo negro hasta desaparecer por completo. Syringe-sensei y Baki (Los monstruos buenos conocidos por los RRBZ) estaban llegando a la ciudad.-La batalla en la ciudad se terminó-dijo Syringe-sensei.-Los chicos debieron derrotar a Him, el mundo está a salvo-dijo Baki.

Mientras tanto; Sakurako; quien volvió a la normalidad después de ser Sedusa; estaba en el suelo pero luego se levantó.-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Sakurako preocupada.-Sakurako-chan!-dijo una voz, era Souichirou, el chico que Sakurako le gustaba.- Souichirou!-dijo Sakurako en voz alta. Cuando él la alcanzó, ellos se abrazaron.-Me alegra que estes bien, me preocupé mucho-dijo Souichirou.-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?-dijo Sakurako sonrojada al oír eso.-Sí, después de esta terrible desastre, desapareciste y bueno, ahora que todo se terminó, podemos estar juntos de nuevo-dijo Souichirou.- Souichirou, gracias-dijo Sakurako muy alegre y luego lo abrazó de nuevo muy afectuosamente.

Mientras tanto; Princesa; quién volvió a su forma normal; estaba inconsciente en el suelo pero luego se levantó un poco adolorida.-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-dijo Princesa. En ese momento aparecieron las sirvientas de Princesa quienes la rodearon.-Princesa! ¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo una de las sirvientas.-Me pueden decir qué demonios pasó-dijo Princesa.-Princesa, usted desapareció de la mansión y sus padres la estaban buscando-dijo la sirvienta. Princesa estaba sorprendida al oír eso.-¿En serio? Mis padres me buscaban porque les importó mucho-dijo Princesa ilusionada.-En realidad, la buscaban para que pueda saludar a su hermana mayor, la duquesa Miko Shirogane -dijo la sirvienta. Princesa estaba en shock cómicamente al oír de su hermana, conocida también como Duquesa.-¿Solo por mi hermana Duquesa de nuevo?-dijo Princesa enojada cómicamente.

Mientras tanto; el profesor Utonium y los demás regresaron del refugio a la ciudad.-Las chicas deben estar por aquí-dijo el profesor.-Lo que me preocupa es que mis chicos no estén donde ellas están-dijo la señora Sarah muy preocupada.-No puedo detectar sus presencias-dijo Peach tratando de percibir algo.-Será mejor que vayamos a esa dirección, las chicas están por allá-dijo Ken señalando el lugar. Luego todos se dirigieron a un lugar.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ tenían las cabezas inclinadas, se sentían muy tristes al ver que los RRBZ habían desaparecido del lugar.-¿Por qué? Brick-dijo Blossom sollozamente.-Boomer-dijo Bubbles sollozamente.-Butch-dijo Buttercup sollozamente.

Pero de repente las PPGZ escucharon unos ruidos como si algo se hubiera caído.-¿Escucharon eso?-dijo Blossom a sus amigas. Entonces las PPGZ vieron que en los escombros de la batalla algo había ahí. Las PPGZ fueron a ver lo que es. Luego Blossom vio algo en los escombros, parecía una mano que usaba un guante negro. Bubbles y Buttercup también vieron otras manos iguales.-Esos son…-dijo Blossom pero luego las PPGZ vieron también unas mangas iguales y de colores diferentes. Las PPGZ los habían reconocido y se sorprendieron. Luego cada una se dirigió a una mano y comenzó a escavar en los escombros un poco desesperadas.

Luego de un rato; las PPGZ lograron encontrar algo, se trataba de los RRBZ pero estaban inconscientes.-Brick, Brick, Brick!-dijo Blossom moviendo a Brick con sus manos pero él no reaccionaba. La gorra de Brick estaba en el suelo a su lado. Los mismo pasaba con Boomer y Butch.-Boomer, hablamé!-dijo Bubbles muy triste.-Butch, debes despertar!-dijo Buttercup preocupada. Las PPGZ vieron que los relojes de los RRBZ estaban negros y tenían rajaduras como si estuvieran destruidos. Los RRBZ no mostraban algún signo vital.

En ese momento; los demás llegaron al lugar donde estaban las PPGZ, también llegaron Shun, Shizune y los Lobos callejeros.-Tía Sarah!-dijo Shun al ver a su tía.-Shun! Me estabas preocupando ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo la señora Sarah.-Estuve con los chicos y sus amigos-dijo Shun.-Oigan, miren, ahí están las chicas!-dijo Ken señalando el lugar.-Y parecen que están sujetando a nuestros líderes-dijo Ray.-Nuestros líderes triunfaron!-dijo un chico lobo callejero.-Ellos son los mejores!-dijo una chica lobo callejero.-Pero hay algo raro, no puedo detectar las auras de los chicos-dijo Peach preocupado. Los demás estaban muy preocupados al oír eso.

Las PPGZ movían a los RRBZ para que despertaran pero no servía.-Brick-dijo Blossom muy triste mientras miraba el rostro de Brick quien tenía sus ojos cerrados. Bubbles estaba en el mismo estado mientras miraba a Boomer. Buttercup estaba en el mismo estado mientras miraba a Butch.

Las PPGZ tenían sus ojos sollozos mientras miraban los rostros de los RRBZ; en ese momento se empieza a recordar algo. Las PPGZ recordaron la primera vez que conocieron a los RRBZ por primera vez, como ellos se burlaban de ellas con sus maneras vulgares, luego recordaron cuando se reencontraron después de seis meses y comenzaron a vivir juntos. Se empieza a recordar los momentos buenos, malos, cómicos de los RRBZ y las PPGZ tuvieron juntos desde el tiempo que se conocieron hasta ahora.

-NOOOOO!-gritaron las PPGZ entre lágrimas y luego ellas abrazaron a los RRBZ pero ni con eso pudieron hacer reaccionar a los RRBZ. Bubbles puso su cabeza en el pecho de Boomer mientras lloraba.-Boomer! Por favor vuelve!-dijo Bubbles llorando. Buttercup también puso su cabeza en el pecho de Butch mientras lloraba.-Butch! No tenías que hacer eso!-dijo Buttercup molesta pero lloraba.

Mientras tanto; los demás llegaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.-Mis chicos! Ellos no pueden estar…-dijo la señora asustada.-Peach, por favor dime que no es lo que pensamos-dijo Ken preocupado.-Lo siento Ken! Pero no hay señal de aura ni de vitalidad de los chicos-dijo Peach muy triste.-Brick! Chicos!-dijo Shizune llorando y luego ella abrazó a Shun. Shun estaba muy triste también y abrazó a Shizune para consolarla.-Mis niños!-dijo la señora con lágrimas en sus ojos.-Nuestros líderes murieron!-dijo Ray con lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que todos los Lobos callejeros.-Papá! Dime que hay algo que podamos hacer!-dijo Ken triste.-Los siento, pero yo no soy Dios para revivir a los chicos-dijo el profesor.-Eso no puede ser!-dijo Ken llorando.-Y nosotros que pensábamos que ellos se volverían héroes como las chicas-dijo Peach llorando. El profesor Utonium solo cerró sus ojos muy triste. Syringe-sensei y Baki habían llegado y parece que ellos se dieron cuenta de la situación también.

Blossom levantó un poco el cuello de Brick y miraba profundamente su rostro.-Ustedes querían demostrar su gran valor-dijo Blossom entre lágrimas.-Pero este día han demostrado ser los verdaderos héroes no sólo de la ciudad, sino también de nosotras-dijo Blossom en su estado. Luego ella lo abrazó nuevamente mientras lloraba de nuevo.

De repente; del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Brick cayó lo que parecía una pequeña nota y tenía algo escrito en ella. ¿Qué será?.


	44. episodio 42, parte 2

Blossom se dio cuenta que una pequeña nota que se cayó del bolsillo de Brick.-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Blossom mientras recogía la nota.-Oigan chicas, miren esto!-dijo Blossom a sus amigas. Ellas se le acercaron.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Bubbles.-Parece una nota-dijo Blossom.-¿Pero qué dice?-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ comenzaron a leer la nota.

-_Powerpuff Girls Z, si encontraron esta nota, significa que Him fue derrotado y desapareció, al igual que nosotros, a continuación cada una de nuestras palabras…_-decía la nota con la voz de Brick.-Brick-dijo Blossom.

-_Quisimos demostrarles que nosotros éramos valientes y ser héroes para ser reconocidos por todos_-decía la nota con la voz de Boomer. Bubbles tenía una cara de preocupación al saber eso.

-_Esto es una gran humillación, tener que proteger a unas chicas tontas que no pudieron derrotar a su mayor enemigo, pero tuvimos que hacerlo_-dijo decía la nota con la voz de Butch. Buttercup tenía una cara de preocupación al saber eso.

-Chicos, ustedes lo demostraron hoy-dijo Blossom y luego las PPGZ siguieron leyendo la nota.-_Ahora que dejamos de existir, sus problemas con los otros villanos ya no son nuestros problemas así que podrán disfrutar de su reputación como heroínas_-decía la nota con la voz de Brick.

Las PPGZ se sentían tristes al enterarse lo que decía la nota, luego continuaron leyendo la nota.-_Y antes de pedirles un último desea hay algo que debimos decirles hace tiempo_-decía la nota con la voz de los RRBZ. Las PPGZ leyeron atentamente la nota.-_La verdadera razón por qué cambiamos nuestro comportamiento fue por ustedes… ya que ustedes nos gustan… esa vez que nos derrotaron con su ataque de besos nos impactó tanto que no resistimos esa sensación pero teníamos una honor de chicos y no podíamos sentir afecto por ustedes ya que seguimos siendo enemigos, pero con todo lo que pasamos juntos, esos sentimientos iban cambiando más y más y no tuvimos más elección que desaparecerlo junto con nosotros_-decía la nota con la voz de los RRBZ.

Las PPGZ estaban muy sorprendidas al enterarse el gran secreto de los RRBZ.-No puedo creerlo, los chicos, ¿A ellos le gustamos?-dijo Blossom en su estado.-Por eso Boomer le apenaba hablarme-dijo Bubbles en su estado.-Y Butch siempre se peleaba por eso-dijo Buttercup en su estado.-Brick, por eso me dijiste que todo estaría bien para nosotros-dijo Blossom.

Luego, las PPGZ vieron que había algo más escrito en la nota.-_Chicas, no queremos verlas tristes pero queremos que nos cumplan un último deseo_-decía la nota con la voz de Brick.-¿Y cuál será?-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.-_Queremos que nos den el último adiós como le pasó al líder de los piratas en el episodio 15 de la serie los Jóvenes piratas_-decía la nota con la voz de los RRBZ. Las PPGZ estaban confundidas al leer eso.

-¿Alguien quiere decirme qué significa eso?-dijo Buttercup.-Yo no recuerdo haber visto ese episodio-dijo Bubbles.-Creo saber a lo que se refieren los chicos-dijo Blossom.-¿En serio?-dijo Buttercup.-Cuéntanos-dijo Bubbles. Blossom se acercó a sus amigas y les habló en voz baja.

Mientras tanto; los otros veían lo que hacían las PPGZ.-¿Qué hacen las chicas?¿No saben que los chicos han muerto?-dijo Shun.-Esperen, parece que están diciendo algo-dijo Ken.

-¿QUÉÉÉ?-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup muy sorprendidas en voz alta.-Así es!-dijo Blossom sonrojada.-¿Debemos hacer eso?-dijo Bubbles sonrojada y apenada.-¡No voy a hacer eso, olvidenlo!-dijo Buttercup sonrojada y molesta.-Por favor chicas! A mí no me gusta esa idea, pero hay que hacerlo por los chicos, ellos entregaron sus vidas por nosotras y ahora es momento de devolverles el favor-dijo Blossom apenada.-Sí, debimos saberlo cuando los vimos de nuevo después de tiempo-dijo Bubbles.-Supongo que tienen razón-dijo Buttercup.-Pués cumplamos el último deseo de los chicos-dijo Blossom.

Los demás vieron lo que hacían las PPGZ.-Las chicas se dirigen a los chicos ¿Qué planean hacer?-dijo Shizune confundida.

Cada una de las PPGZ fue donde se encontraban sus respectivas contrapartes. Luego cada una puso su mano derecha debajo de la cabeza de los RRBZ levantándolos un poco.

-Butch, aunque nunca me agradaste, fuiste el único chico que se intereso en la fuerza, igual que a mí, y siempre te concentrabas en igualarme en deportes y fuerza-dijo Buttercup mirando atentamente la cara de Bucth.

-Boomer, cuando me dijiste que volviera con Taka-chan es porque creíste que no podríamos estar juntos, pero te preocupaste por mí y me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba, debí darme cuenta que sentías algo por mí-dijo Bubbles mirando atentamente la cara de Boomer.

-Brick, luchaste como todo un gran líder y el tiempo que pasamos juntos, cuando nos peleábamos, cuando nos reíamos, entre otros momentos, siempre estabas a mí lado a pesar que sabías que éramos enemigos desde el comienzo, no me importa tu pasado, es sólo que abriste mis ojos para ver que el chico de mi vida quién me ayudó y salvó fuiste tú-dijo Blossom mirando atentamente la cara de Brick.

Luego las PPGZ acercaron sus rostros a los de los RRBZ.-Este es el agradecimiento de parte de nosotras-dijeron las PPGZ y luego apegaron sus rostros a los de los RRBZ.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que hicieron las PPGZ.-Es mi imaginación o ellas acaban de…-dijo la señora Sarah.-Nunca creí que esto iba a ocurrir-dijo el profesor Utonium sorprendido.

Era un momento callado. Pero de repente los relojes de los brillaron un poco y luego se vio que se repararon solos. Luego los ojos izquierdos de los comenzaron a abrirse muy lentamente, ellos estaban despertando y luego vieron que las PPGZ estaban en sus labios. Luego los RRBZ comenzaron a sudar mucho y sus caras se pusieron muy rojas.

Desde afuera de la ciudad se escucharon los gritos de los RRBZ y luego tres fuertes explosiones.

Luego de esos; los RRBZ se habían puesto de pie pero sucios luego de las explosiones, Brick se limpiaba su boca con su manga derecha, Boomer se limpiaba su boca con sus manos y Butch sólo escupía con su lengua afuera.

Las PPGZ estaban con sus bocas abiertas y sus ojos de puntos cómicamente al ver que los RRBZ se levantaron como si nada les hubiera pasado.-Chicos…-dijeron las PPGZ en sus estados.-Brujas tontas!-dijeron los RRBZ enojados y sonrojados cómicamente. Los demás estaban en el mismo estado que las PPGZ.-¿No se suponían que estaban muertos o son zombies?-dijo Peach en su estado.

-¿Pero qué demonios nos hicieron?-dijo Brick.-Ustedes…-dijo Blossom molesta y luego dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Brick.-¿Por qué nos asustaron de esa manera?-dijo Blossom enojada cómicamente.-Pegas fuerte para ser niña-dijo Brick mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?-dijo Blossom.-¿De qué hablan? Realmente morimos pero de algún modo extraño volvimos, ¿Qué nos hicieron?-dijo Brick confundido y luego vio su gorra en el suelo y lo recogió y se lo puso.

-Pues hicimos lo que querían como en el episodio 16 de los Jóvenes piratas, la serie que yo ví-dijo Blossom.-¿Episodio 15? Idiota! Era el episodio 16!-dijo Brick molesto. Blossom estaba confundida.-El episodio 15 fue donde el líder de los piratas recibió el beso de su novia cuando murió, pero en el episodio 16 le construyeron un monumento por su valentía y sacrificio! Eso fue lo que queríamos!-dijo Brick molesto mientras se imagina lo que dijo.

-Espera, eso significa…-dijo Boomer.-Que ustedes nos…-dijo Butch. Las PPGZ asintieron un poco apenadas. Los RRBZ estaban congelados cómicamente como estatuas.-No puede ser! Ser atacados con eso de nuevo!-dijo Brick en su estado.

Luego los demás se le acercaron.-Mis chicos! Están vivos!-dijo la señora Sarah con lágrimas de alegría mientras abrazó a los RRBZ. Silver saltó a ellos mientras les lamió sus caras.-Amigos, que alivió que no murieron!-dijo Shun contento mientras se les acercó.-Al fin todo se terminó, señorita Bellum, organice una gran fiesta hay que celebrar esta gran victoria-dijo el señor alcalde.-En seguida, alcalde-dijo la señorita Bellum mientras apuntaba en su libreta de notas.

Los Lobos callejeros se acercaron a los RRBZ.-Nuestros líderes mostraron que son los mejores, tienen nuestro respeto-dijo Ray, los Lobos callejeros asintieron.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que los Rowdyruff Boys Z regresaran?-dijo Ken confundido.-Seguro que el poder de las auras blancas de las Powerpuff Girls Z debió hacer que las auras agotadas de los Rowdyruff Boys Z reaccionaran al ser tocados por ellas-dijo Peach.-Es cierto, recuerden que los efectos de los rayos Z blanco de las chicas siguen siendo un misterio, debo analizar más-dijo el profesor muy pensativo.

Luego las PPGZ se acercaron a los RRBZ.-Chicos, ¿Es cierto de lo que escribieron en la nota?-dijo Blossom.-¿De qué hablan?-dijo Brick confundido. Las PPGZ se sonrojaron-¿Que nosotras les gustamos?-dijo Blossom un poco sonrojada. De repente los demás se fijaron en los RRBZ al escuchar eso. Los RRBZ so sonrojaron al ver lo que pasaba.-Por favor, sólo fingimos eso para ser dramáticos-dijo Brick.

Luego los RRBZ les dieron las espaldas.-Ahora que Him fue derrotado, podemos ocuparnos de nuestra rivalidad de nuevo, somos enemigos-dijo Brick serio.-Dejen de fingir, idiotas! Ya sabemos que sintieron algo por las chicas, después de todo lo que pasó-dijo Shun molesto.-Así es! Brick, dile a Blossom lo que sientes, lo mismo ustedes dos-dijo Shizune molesta.

Los RRBZ estaban cómicamente nerviosos y sonrojados pero luego se calmaron y comenzaron a hablar.

-Blossom, actuaste como una verdadera líder, y aunque no podemos liderar bien un solo grupo de héroes, tú podrías hacerlo bien, no mejor que yo, pero me gustaría que tu y yo lideramos un gran equipo juntos-dijo Brick sonriendo un poco mientras se rascaba su mejilla derecha. Blossom se sonrojó un poco al oír eso.

-Bubbles, eres la chica más linda que conocí en mi vida, me hubiera gustado que tengamos una cita, pero actué como un cobarde al no tener las agallas de decírtelo y además también decirte que lo mucho que me gustas, realmente eres hermosa-dijo Boomer sonriendo un poco mientras se rascaba su mejilla derecha. Bubbles se sonrojó un poco al oír eso.

-Buttercup, aunque actúes ruda, me gusta tu fuerza y a pesar que competimos en quién es el mejor, lograste sorprenderme con tus habilidades, y por cierto aunque no te guste la ropa de chica, eres atractiva porque eres la única chica que se atrevió a igualarme en fuerza-dijo Butch sonriendo un poco mientras se rascaba su mejilla derecha. Buttercup se sonrojó un poco al oír eso.

-Bueno, ahora que lo saben, creo que nos podemos ir y fingir que esto nunca ocurrió-dijo Brick riéndose tontamente. Los RRBZ caminaron ignorando lo que dijeron. Luego las PPGZ se miraron y sonrieron. Luego ellas corrieron hacia los chicos lanzándose sobre ellos.

Blossom estaba en la espalda de Brick con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras le sonreía. Bubbles estaba cara a cara con Boomer y le dio un abrazo afectivo mientras le sonreía. Buttercup estaba en la espalda de Butch y comenzó a rascarle su cabeza con su puño derecho mientras le sonreía.

Los RRBZ estaban muy incómodos al ver que las PPGZ se les apegaba.-Oigan ya basta, esto es vergonzoso!-dijo Brick. Los demás estaban contentos al ver que los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban muy felices juntos.

-Es bueno que mis amigos se estén llevando muy bien con las chicas, ¿No lo crees, Shizune?-dijo Shun mientras le sonreía a Shizune.-Ya lo creo-dijo Shizune sonriéndole y luego ambos se tomaron de las manos.

-Y esto significa el comienzo de un final feliz-dijo la voz del narrador muy contento pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Oigan! ¿De nuevo sólo tengo esta linea? No me tomen como burla!-dijo la voz del narrador molesto.

Se ve que todo había terminado y que los RRBZ y las PPGZ comenzaron a tener una nueva vida feliz.

/8 años después/

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium. Se veía a alguien mientras leía unas cartas, era Ken, él había crecido y se volvió un gran profesor como su padre.-Ken recibiste las cartas de ellos-dijo Peach mientras se le acercó.-Sí, son de ellos, hay que avisarle a papá-dijo Ken.-Yo los escuché-dijo una voz, era el profesor Utonium, era más mayor.-Papá, los chicos nos enviaron más cartas-dijo Ken.-¿Y qué es lo que dice?-dijo el profesor. Luego ellos leyeron las cartas mientras se escuchaban unas voces.

-Queridos Profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach; Momotaro y yo fuimos de luna de miel después de nuestra boda. Lo curioso es que Momotaro me dijo que cuando tengamos una familia, nuestro primer hijo sería un niño y que deberíamos llamarlo Masaru, es extraño que lo dijera con tanta seguridad. Por cierto, Momotaro está siguiendo su carrera de músico de rock, mientras que yo planeo crear mi tienda de dulces. En fin, Ken espero que nos invites en tu boda con mi hermana Kuriko, espero verlos a todos ustedes muy pronto-decía una carta con la voz de Momoko mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.

-Mucho gusto de contactarlos; Miyashiro y yo estamos pasándolo muy bien juntos. Miyashiro se está convirtiendo en un pintor famoso, mientras que yo continúo con mi sueño de ser diseñadora de moda. Miyashiro y yo planeamos participar en un concurso de baile como pareja con las ropas que acabo de crear. Quisiera que ustedes se probaran los diseños que hice. Visítennos pronto-decía una carta con la voz de Miyako mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.

-Hola amigos; Kaoretsu y yo fuimos estamos juntos aunque seguimos compitiendo en ver quién es el más fuerte. Kaoretsu se está preparando para ser programador de sistemas, pero a pesar de verse como un ejecutivo sigue siendo un gran luchador de artes marciales cuando se trata de defensa propia, mientras que yo entreno duro para ser la mejor luchadora profesional. Por cierto Kaoretsu me está ayudando en los entrenamientos, es bueno tener a alguien que me ayude en mis ejercicios. Ojala nos vean ganar los títulos de campeonatos.-decía una carta con la voz de Kaoru mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.

-Esos chicos, tienen una buena por adelante-dijo el profesor Utonium. De repente ellos sintieron un temblor. Luego en el monitor del laboratorio vieron que un robot gigante atacaba la ciudad.-Alguien ataca la ciudad!-dijo Ken.-Conozco esa aura negra-dijo Peach.

Mientras tanto; en la ciudad de Tokio, el robot gigante que atacaba era conducido por Mojo jojo, quién se veía muy viejo y cansado.-No importa cuánto tiempo me quede, mientras siga vivo derrotaré a las Powerpuff Girls Z, y a mis exhijos si es necesario-dijo Mojo mientras tosía.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach se miraban.-Así que Mojo volvió a hacer de las suyas-dijo el profesor.-Peach, ya sabes que hacer-dijo Ken.-Powerpuff Girls Z!, Rowdyruff Boys Z! Los necesitamos a todos!-dijo Peach en voz alta.

Mientras tanto; los chicos y las chicas estaban en sus respectivos lugares disfrutando sus nuevas vidas. Pero luego vieron que sus cinturones y relojes brillaban, los llamaban.

-No puedo creerlo, justo ahora que estábamos pasándolo bien-dijo Momoko.-Pues son los riesgos de ser héroes-dijo Momotaro.

Luego cada uno de los chicas y las chicas sonreían muy confiados.-Hora de volver a la acción!-dijeron los chicos y las chicas mientras tocaron sus cinturones y relojes. Ellos se preparaban para entrar en acción de nuevo.

**Y con esto se concluye esta gran y emocionante historia, se agradece a los lectores que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden comentar los episodios restantes y los especiales. Gracias y comenten.**


End file.
